Divergences
by Praegressus
Summary: Entrusted with knowledge of moments that will define the future, a man sets out to change the fate of the ninja world. Changing fate, however, can sometimes inspire men to rise against it. Naruto Uzumaki, Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru are the kind of men that revolt against such a fate. Gen-fic. Marathon-fic.
1. Prologue - Seer

**Welcome to Divergences, a story created to ask a couple of simple questions that had far-reaching consequences in the original story:**

**-What if Kakashi's aim was off, and the lightning blade that hit Haku Yuki wasn't lethal?**

**-What if Tsunade's discovery of the Third's old notes leads up to a vastly different Sound 4 mission, one that never reaches the Valley of the End?**

**This won't be a 'Naruto becomes god, everyone is alive and super-happy' never to be finished story. ****No, I hope to make this a story that is sometimes happy, sometimes sad, and sometimes awesome.**

* * *

Faint moonlight illuminated the seaside cliffs, the soft hum of the eastern winds accompanied by the eternal beat of waves against the rocky shore. A full moon hung in the nighttime sky, stars shining brightly. It was a cloudless night, and one could see clearly.

Two ninja stood on the cliff, eyes turned to the horizon, the stars just beyond their sight. Their expressions were frozen into neutral masks, their worn gray mantles flapping in the wind.

"Hey old man, why'd you pick this place in particular? It doesn't look too special to me," Huffed the young man, fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of an old, Second War issue shovel. Several seals were etched into that handle, each slightly more complex than the last. They shimmered in the moonlight, at times looking like nothing more than a trick of the light.

"Quiet, boy," Growled the old man, his eyes narrowing on a single point in the horizon, "this place is sacred to the seers. It is where every one of us comes to see the vision that defines our purpose."

The young man chuckled, "Looks like a simple clearing to me."

The relationship between the two men was unusual, even for a world where beings such as the tailed beasts roamed. Neither knew the other's name, referring to each other with 'boy' and 'old man', if either was curious to the other's name, he kept it to himself. Knowing the truth now, after so many years of travelling together, it would be...wrong. Even now, over fifteen years after they've met, they held to that unspoken agreement.

The older man cleared his throat, taking a few lazy steps back. He did not need to hurry, as his fate was known to him already. Slumping down onto the soft grass, he placed his pouch to his right, and began the slow and delicate task of disarming the seals one by one. Should he fail to disarm them, he'd have to wait for them to cool off, and that was time he wasn't willing to spend. So his fingers worked slowly, chakra rising to their tips every so often when the procedure demanded it.

Soon enough, the first item had materialized inside the pouch, a set of prayer beads he knew belonged to the great seer of a village far, far away, further than even the ravaged lands. Then came a set of candles, the same kind he was taught to make by his grandfather, back when he called the land of stone his home. They were simple of design, color a muted red, the color reminiscent of a cherry fruit. Once upon a time, he knew the symbolism of it, but that was long ago, before the third war.

The experienced hands slowed down, the memories still fresh and vivid in his mind, despite the many years. The heavy feeling of earth chakra in the air, the 'squish' sound when one of the colossal boulders hit their marks, turning squads of leaf shinobi into a fine layer of crimson paste. Even this old, he could not see it in a different way from the way he did back then. He sighed, removing the scroll from the pouch.

Scrolls were a very versatile tool for a shinobi. Fuinjutsu was powerful, powerful enough to turn an average ninja into a formidable one. The stone had no great interest in the sealing arts, such matters were left to the Uzumaki of the whirlpools. But the Uzumaki were targets now, and the armies of stone and sand and waterfall gathered at the border, destined to turn the prosperous land into a waste.

He has seen the end of Uzushiogakure, just as he has seen the end of the third war.

The young man scratched at his forehead, staring at the headband in his hand. It shone with the emblem of the stone, the only blemish the deep gash across the middle, cutting the etching horizontally. He had not crossed the band, he cared deeply for his home. The headband belonged to a man who once did him wrong, a man who taught him two valuable lessons.

The first lesson he learned very young, barely a genin. He could still _hear_ the terrible creaking as the wooden foundations gave to the earth jutsu, crumbling into fine dust. His parents were retired, they didn't fight anymore. It wasn't_ fair_. On that day, so many years ago, he learned that nothing lasts forever, that loss was a crucial part of life, not just for shinobi, but for man.

The second was newer, only a year or two since it dawned upon him. He and the old man came back to Iwagakure, exactly thirteen years after the end of the war. They didn't speak much back then, coming 'home' seemed to take away their words, replacing them with a heaviness that ended up lodged in the pit of his stomach. However, the man was there, the same headband hanging loosely around his neck. It only took a passing glance for him to know, to absolutely _know_ it was him.

The second lesson was that revenge was meaningless. Even as the man's blood gushed out of what remained of his neck, he did not feel the emptiness fade, he only clutched his shovel. Only years later would he wonder about why the headband was crossed through, and why the man lurked around the training fields of Iwa.

Indifferently, he once again tied the headband, feeling the soft cloth press against his forehead. He'd have to get rid of it if the old man's idea worked, he'd have to hide it in a pouch full of seals, and he would have to sit for an hour every time he wanted to get something from it. He would much rather go back to the stone and open up a ramen stand. There was a girl there, with hair as dark as the sky above him. He intended to marry her and have three children, the eldest of which would be a shinobi. If it was a boy, he might name it after the old man, if the geezer decided to reveal it before he died.

But as the waves pounded relentlessly against the cliffside, he realized that he would have to think of a name for his son. The old man decided this was the place he would die, and that was it. It was, as he was very fond of saying: 'something that simply is'.

The young man sighed, looking at the shovel in his hand. Then he looked over at the horizon again, imagining the faraway lands that the old man often spoke of, the land of mountains, the land of water, maybe even eagle empire. The moon was above them too, and the waves beat against their shores as well. It was a good night to dig.

* * *

Sight, as the seers simply called it, was in practice very hard to distinguish from a high-level genjutsu. When they accessed it, their chakra would flare, and the world around them would slow to a standstill, an eerie blue glow descending over everything. Then the tapestry would rise from the ground, thousands upon thousands of strands creating the masterpiece that is existence. One had to have respect for something so _profound._

It would show itself to him at random, giving glimpses into the future. Last time he gazed upon it was two years ago, when it showed him that he and the boy would go back to Iwa, thirteen years after the war that drove them out. He trusted the tapestry, and he knew the price of the ritual he was performing.

The candle flames swayed gently from the eastern wind, never quite faltering. Chakra was thick in the air, and the old man's quiet chanting grew louder. It was an ancient tongue passed down from father to son. He knew not what the words meant, but he knew their power, and he knew their price. The seal tattoo behind his ear pulsed in rhythm to the seal on the scroll laid out before the seer. It was an old seal, used to transfer thoughts directly to paper, usually meant for when you need to write something down quickly, or without the use of arms.

"Old man, can't you sing something catchier? How about 'The tale of the Seven Swords'?"

He barely heard him. The world has already begun to slow down. The dirt thrown up by the young man's shovel froze in the air beneath the tree branches, lingering like some kind of strange fruit. Blue light crept up, coating the world in an eerie glow. Strands rose from the earth, intertwining and stretching, taking the form of the tapestry of fate. Even his own words became quiet and distant, his lips moving automatically.

A feeling of calm washed over him, his aged body feeling weightless. Time lost its significance; he had all the time in the world, and his time had already run out.

Somewhere outside the seer's mind, the young man wiped the sweat from his brow, gazing lovingly at the hole he had dug. He was proud of himself, not many would dig a hole that looked this good.

It was a magnificent hole, one he would be proud to toss the old man's corpse into. With his work done, he sat down, and reached for one of the many pockets in his robe. From it, he produced an old stone flute and began to play the song the old man stubbornly refused to sing.

_Oh, have you heard of the swords of the seven, the blades of the mist?_

_One single cut sends you straight up to heaven, and those men will not miss..._

The melody went on, but he forgot the words. Unfazed, he kept playing until the song was done. There was something soothing about it, even if it was a tale about cold-blooded assassins. The old man knew the words for sure. Maybe he'd write them down too.

He sighed, putting the flute away. The waves called out to him, so he turned to watch them again. They too were soothing.

* * *

He saw the threads clearly. He saw them as they were, tangled and entwined, some longer and some shorter. Yet he knew that to do what he intends to, he needs to find **the one**. The thread that affects the lives of thousands. A thread...like _his._

Men like the yellow flash were born once in a generation. Men whose presence alone is enough to shape lives, to end wars. The seer still remembered the day he met him, it was the day he gained his sight. It was also the day the third great shinobi war ended.

He felt himself smile; the flash's thread was nearing its end, it was a matter of days? Weeks? He would not live to see another full moon. But that wasn't important, it was what came after that made the seer truly smile.

From the flash, a thread, so bright and entwined with the lives of hundreds...thousands... It was the thread that would shape the world. It was _his_ son, a boy who would become the nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki. This was the boy, the strand, that would realize the seer's ambitions.

The flash ended a war. The seer would end war.

A spectral hand reached out, tugging and moving the bright strand of fate, words burning into paper. He couldn't see the entire tapestry, yet he saw strands grow longer and brighter. He saw destinies change over the smallest of divergences. He didn't touch the boy...no. He changed the circumstances of the world around him. With every change, the strand in the possible tapestry grew brighter and stronger, more strands managing to touch it.

He was finished, he managed to change the world's future. Now the only thing that remained was to take one last look at the destiny he brought about...

But it wasn't meant to be. The seer looked on in calm apathy as his own strand reached its end, the light fading from it. His eyes were fixed on it, the future of the world just beyond what he could see. As the blue glow slowly faded into darkness, taking the light of the moon along with it, the old man would laugh at what his last thought was.

_Oh have you heard of the swords of the seven..._

Like that, the man's life ended, one more in the infinite tapestry of fate. But he was not insignificant. He made a difference.

He was the man who changed the world. He was the last seer.

* * *

There was a dull thump, and the chakra in the air disappeared. The young man sighed.

The old man was dead. Now he had to throw his corpse into the beautiful grave, and he would have to pick up his list and read it, and he would read it until the sun shone on the cliffs in the land of crabs, until it was burned into his mind like the sound of creaking wood, like the feel of a shovel handle, like the melody of a song about killers.

Then he would wait until the time was right and check off whatever the old man wrote down on that scroll, no matter what it was, or how difficult it could be. He would do it. After all, it was the old man's final wish. He deserved that much.

He walked over, picking up the limp body, carrying it the few dozen steps to the hole he dug earlier, and tossed it in. There was a 'thump' sound, and the body simply stayed there, half-obscured by his shadow.

He could just use a jutsu and bury him, it would be fast, painless and tidy. He started shoveling again.

"You know, I could just ignore that little list of yours. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

The shovel was a gift, you see. When he met the old man, it was the most important day of his life. It was the end of the third great shinobi war, it was the day his family home was crushed under a massive earth-style jutsu, and it was his birthday.

He never asked where it came from, or why the old man gave it to him. He never said a thing when the old man taught him seals that would stop the shovel from deteriorating, seals that would enable it to disrupt chakra, seals that would make it always return whenever he threw it away.

He pondered the meaning of the shovel. It wasn't the best of tools, but it wasn't bad. It wasn't the best of weapons, but it worked in a pinch.

"Hey, listen old man, I finally got it. The shovel is a sign that I should bury my past, right?"

"..."

"Fuck you, old man."

As the dirt slowly covered the body, he noticed the prayer beads in the corpse's hand, sticking out awkwardly on the uncovered side. They were simple white beads, usually used to help focus one's mind on prayer or mantra. They were also stolen from a grave somewhere in the land of wind. That was a fun couple of months, the Suna shinobi sure had interesting gimmicks with puppets and all.

He bent down and tore the beads from the body's hand. It let go easily, it probably didn't care much for the beads after all. He also considered placing them around his neck immediately, but decided against it. After all, he wasn't finished burying the old man.

"You better wrote something interesting there. If you have me running from country to country leaving notes, I'll be so upset."

The old man didn't say a thing. Soon enough, the dirt covered the last of his body, and then filled out the rest of the once magnificent hole. The young man realized that he didn't have anything to mark the grave with. Then again, there was no one who would visit it anyway, so it wasn't that much of a loss.

"Alright, now I'll just take that scroll over there, and read it." And he did so.

He didn't expect it to be that...detailed. The scroll was filled from top to bottom with text, on both sides. Every action was explained to the smallest detail, connected to any other relevant action. Every piece of equipment was accounted for, every foreign factor, even the weather. He brightened up a bit, realization dawning on him.

"Well, at least I'll get to see the world..."

And there, at the very end, was a message from the old man. It was a simple sentence, devoid of any emotion or real meaning. It was just there, a sign that he recognizes the fact that he'd read the scroll, nothing more. No lyrics to '_The Tale of the Seven Swords_'.

_Good luck_.

"Guess the ramen stand will have to wait..."

And with that, the young man turned the scroll over and began reading it again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Under this message is a rundown of what you can expect from future books **

**(Contains spoilers, will be updated periodically)**

* * *

**-Prologue - Seer**

**Under a starry sky, two men decide to rewrite the future.**

**-Book 1: Zabuza**

**The Demon of the Hidden Mist survives the events of the Great Naruto bridge. Reinvigorated, he carries on back to the Bloody Mist in order to realize his ambition once and for all.**

**-Book 2: Team 7**

**Starts at the end of the anime-only 'Land of Tea' arc. False messages are left for Tsunade to find, leading to a considerably different Sound 4 mission, one that never reaches the Valley of the End.**

**-Interlude Book 01: _Whirlpool_**

**Isolated in the dead village of Uzushiogakure, four shinobi are forced to settle their considerable differences and put the ghosts of the whirlpool to rest.**


	2. Book 1 - Ch1: Haku vs Young Man

**The former first chapter, the one featuring exposition on Zabuza's past, has been removed for the purpose of hastening the story.**

**It picks up from here, the shovel-wielding young man readying himself to influence the first Divergence in this world.**

* * *

Somewhere in the land of waves, on a hilltop covered with flowers, stood a young man. It was early morning, and many of the plants on that field were best picked in the first hours daylight. The area was distant from the nearby inhabited village, quiet and serene. However, its destiny was to be ruined as a sight of battle.

The young man, his garb scarcely changed over the many years, stood on the edge of the clearing, looking into the distance. As it did before, his shovel rested in his hand, the number of seals on its handle having jumped from six to nine. He had long given up on his dream to open up a ramen stand in Iwa, for the woman he intended to marry had already been taken. The idle fantasy he named as his dream these days was to write down his considerable knowledge of fuinjutsu and publish it throughout the ninja nations, all with the goal of bettering lives of Shinobi everywhere.

In seven minutes and forty seven seconds, as indicated by the scroll, with which he couldn't part after all, his target would arrive to the field, intending to gather up herbs for concocting medicines and poisons from the Mizu school. He was a survivor of the exterminations, a down-and-out kid with nothing to live for. Nothing except the man who took him in.

Ever since he saw his name in the scroll the old man left him, the young man followed the actions of the demon of the mist, up until his attempt of a coup collapsed four years ago. Many died that day, and many more would if the flow of time had not been corrected. The man who had once slaughtered a hundred of his peers was to be saved, and it all started with the young boy who would be arriving in four minutes and twenty three seconds.

While he didn't really want to fight the kid, the scroll said that it is necessary, and indicated that the boy relies on speed, accuracy with senbon, and his kekkei genkai. It would be an easy fight. The kid might be good, but the young man believed that he was easily jonin level by now. Officially, he was a dead genin. It was funny now that you think about it. A dead ninja will be fighting against a ninja who isn't really a ninja. For all its seriousness, the shinobi life sometimes had its comical moments.

Way off, barely visible, the boy slowly came to view, dressed in a wide reddish kimono. In his hand was a basket, not deep enough to store anything more than herbs. He walked with a subdued but sure step, looking as if he was nothing more than a common village boy out to gather herbs for the apothecary. That alone was a telling sign of his training as a ninja.

Haku wasn't expecting anything extraordinary to happen that morning. He got into his civilian clothes, took his basket, and went for a herb-rich hill that he spied a few days beforehand. Zabuza would be busy with other affairs, the most pressing of which was finding out which route the bridge builder would be taking on his way back to his village. Although he didn't look the part, the demon of the mist was very skilled at intelligence gathering, even when working alone.

No matter how many times he would offer to help, the same words would always be waiting as the response: "No Haku, it's much more important for you to keep honing your abilities." And they would always leave it at that. He did not want to go against Zabuza's wishes, for that would be going against his own purpose; being an instrument of his will.

The morning was chilly, but would soon become pleasantly warm. Although they were a ways off the coast, the salty air of the sea of waves made its way to the clearing. The hill was covered in colorful flowers, colors vibrant in the early sun. Were this not such a dangerous territory, Haku had no doubt this very clearing would be the site of many children's games. He had only begun playing his games when his childhood came to an early end. A part of him would always regret that, but he couldn't have known. He never knew that his unusual talent was so hated and feared. When he did find out, it was too late.

He shook his head. This was a field of flowers, no place to remember such dark memories. It's better now, he is at Zabuza's side, and soon they would have the money required to go back to the Land of Water. It was only a matter of time until they would go back and...kill. Yes, they would go back to the Village hidden in the Mist and they would kill its Mizukage. He interrupted himself once he realized that the train of thought was not really any more fitting to the flowery field than the former one.

He smiled, taking his first step onto the hilltop colored by flowers.

* * *

The robed ninja smirked, a giddy eagerness washing over him. Something about the boy told him that the battle would be interesting. Even after all these years, he could not decide exactly what that feeling was. He considered just leaping out and attacking, but that would not be the most effective way to engage, considering his goal. Instead, he simply walked towards the boy.

He was going into this underequipped, with both a weapon and ninjutsu disadvantage. The boy had senbon and access to Ice Style jutsu. He had a shovel. And years of experience as a mercenary, but that wasn't really going to help him. Ice operated completely different than the elements it was derived from. It had the cutting power of air, the flexibility and speed of water, as well as a reflective quality that the main branch of the Yuki was known to abuse against Lightning and Gale Style users.

He didn't care, save for a few choice jutsu, his style was earth through and through. The boy wasn't half bad, noticing him the instant he left his cover. However, his decision not to react to a randomly approaching stranger was intriguing to the young man. Maybe he intended to lure him into a trap?

As he approached, he didn't bother concealing the shovel in his hand, only making a motion to raise the brim of his hat. Underneath, he already had a friendly expression on. The boy reacted to his presence when he was only half a dozen steps away.

"Oh?" The boy raised his eyes, looking up at the approaching stranger. He did not appear dangerous at first glance, but his timing and body language spoke of ulterior motives. Still, he could not act until he knew exactly why the man had approached him. "Why hello there." The stranger looked disappointed.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, regretting that he brought only two cartridges of senbon. If the danger he's sensing is real, the supply wouldn't last in a prolonged battle. What's worse, nothing about the potential foe told him anything about his abilities. The shovel in particular served only to confuse him.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just going to ask you to tell me where Zabuza Momochi is." The reaction was immediate. The underside of the flower in the boy's hand glistened with a metallic shine, and the blade of the shovel was just on time to intercept what would be a hit to the bottom of the left lung by a senbon. Debilitating for sure, but not lethal. He'd feel breathless long enough for the boy to either kill him, or withdraw, depending on his preference.

The Yuki child leapt backwards, completely abandoning the basket, getting another half dozen steps of distance between them. His eyes were focused and clear, almost a complete opposite of the dreamy gaze he wore while acting as a civilian. He had to admit, the kid was a gem in the rough. And he was quick.

Cracking his neck and shoulders, the man smiled, fingers dancing across the blade of his shovel. He had to bust up the kid, throw around some moves that could realistically threaten the demon of the mist, and then somehow disengage. It was a simple task, but the execution was going to be anything but.

"You know, the bounty is just on the demon, but I think that the village would be thrilled if I brought a Yuki as well. You certainly look the part, girlish beauty and all." He threw himself to the side to dodge the barrage of senbon thrown towards him. It was a waste of ammo, but the kid really didn't have anything else to retaliate with. Right now, the fight was completely neutral.

"Nice shot kid. But let me show you what a real attack looks like." And with that, he dashed to the left, sending a couple of shuriken towards the young shinobi. They didn't really hit their mark, deflected by the use of a particularly large senbon. If he recalled the tool correctly, needles that large were used against armor wearing opponents, or as substitutes when basic kunai weren't available.

Haku wasted no time in dashing into his opponent's path, aiming to knock him off his feet with a swift kick. The attack landed square on the surface of the shovel blade, now half-embedded in the earth, knocking it back a bit. The man seemed amused if anything.

"Yeah, I think I like your style. But where do the cool Ice jutsu come in?" With that said, he spun around in an attempt to connect with a vicious backhanded slap. For a moment, Haku considered using the opening to stick a needle into his arm, but his aim wouldn't be sure, and the blow wouldn't be cushioned in the least. In the end, he decided to duck low and try the exposed legs again.

A shadow of surprise came across the mysterious ninja's face, as he leapt up to avoid the attack, landing on the opposite side of the shovel once more. Although unorthodox, the weapon was proving to be more effective than Haku expected it to be. Its owner kept smirking. "Tsk, tsk. What a troublesome child. At least indulge me with some friendly life-or-death banter."

"I have nothing to say to you. You will not reach Zabuza." The boy spoke with a surprisingly firm voice, right before dashing away with almost untraceable speed. In moments, he was across the clearing, dashing towards the nearby ponds. Defeating this enemy would require using jutsu, and Zabuza taught him never to waste chakra creating water if he can find some nearby. The strange shinobi, on the other hand, had other ideas, his arms working through thirteen hand signs. Thirteen was his personal record, and he didn't intend on attempting to break it today.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet."

From his mouth gushed an obscene amount of water, taking a form of a dragon. The watery beast made a motion to mimic a roar while it stabilized itself, then began rushing towards the withdrawing shinobi.

In the hands of a water user, the dragon is near-instant. Although shortening the number of seals makes it come out faster, it shaves off power. Even someone as skilled as the second Hokage needed to work through the forty-something seals to fire off his strongest dragon. That particular beast was used only once, to very devastating effect.

Haku leapt up, letting the dragon home in on him. It wasn't his first time facing this jutsu, and all the elemental dragons behaved in a similar manner. As he descended, he immediately bolted back towards his increasingly troublesome foe, letting the dragon disperse without hitting anything. As he ran, the young shinobi made a couple of hand signs, and the water began to follow him in spurts and spirals.

Across the clearing, the man smirked once more. This battle was entertaining. Not really dangerous, but not a complete walkover either. The kid had potential, and that was hard fact. However, the mission is yet to be complete, so maybe it was time to see just how good the kid is...

* * *

"Water Style: Water Serpent Bullet."

The lesser version of the destructive bullet technique formed in the water, staying on top the wave for a few moments before shooting forward like an arrow. It aimed to crush the strange man, ending his existence and threat to Zabuza. However, the man was no pushover, already slamming his hands into the ground.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall." And on command, a large chunk of earth rose from the ground, almost completely absorbing the lesser water jutsu. However, a surprise followed in the form of several senbon sticking out of the wrong side of the protective wall. Apparently, the kid used the jutsu as a means to get his needles through the defense. He had to admit it was a decent idea.

He jumped up onto the large glob of mud, the defensive chakra preventing him from sinking into the mess. After deflecting another barrage of needles, he found himself staring the young boy down. He was fighting better than shinobi his age could. Not even specialized training made someone _this_ persistent.

"You know you're outmatched, boy. Why do you keep fighting?"

Haku's eyes narrowed at the question, the response itching to jump out. He indulged it, getting in stance to prepare one of his unique techniques. "I fight for Zabuza. He is the one who saved me when I lost everything. Were it not for him, I would be nothing. Now I have purpose."

'Lost everything...purpose... That's something like the old man did for me, wasn't it?' Wondered the young man. He gave him a goal to work towards, a shovel to fight with, and a jutsu to keep his body vital and young while his mind aged at an increased pace. His greatest concern was that it would kill him before he got everything done from the old man's list, and before he could publish his book.

But it was interesting. The kid had an old man in Zabuza, the same way he did with the actual old man. Yes, it was definitely interesting, something he never came across for these years. He needed to ask him more, to understand why. Maybe then he would be able to understand why he's still doing this, why he didn't throw away the scroll years ago.

"Your purpose? But what will happen when I kill him? What will you do with yourself then?" He asked seriously, jumping down from the wall. The boy seemed to hesitate before sending another barrage of needles, as easily deflected as the first. "Tell me boy, what will you do then?"

Haku made a few one-handed seals, then drove the other hand into the puddle that was once a water dragon and a whirling wave. The water immediately rushed forward, creeping all the way up to the man's feet.

"Ice Style: Thousand Needle Creeping."

Almost instantly the water began freezing over, sharp spikes violently bursting from the icy stream. As if guided by an invisible force, the numerous ice needles raced towards the shovel-wielding shinobi, most lodging themselves into the wall he once more used as cover. But as the ice reached the wall, it stopped giving off more needles, the jutsu fizzling out. The man made a hand seal.

"Come on kid, you're telling me that you've been out and about training with Zabuza Momochi all these years, and this is the best you can do?"

Just as he said that, the mud wall collapsed, revealing a massive block of ice, frozen needles blossoming from the surface. With a crack, dozens of sharp ice needles shot at the man, intent on turning him into ribbons. He spun away, but only quickly enough to avoid the brunt of the attack. Quite the number of needles found themselves lodged in his side and back, his old cloak once again turned into tatters. He hated when people messed up his cloak.

"He chose to use me as his tool because of this power that is in my blood. I will say this once more," Spoke Haku as he maneuvered into position at what was now the man's blind spot, "You will not reach Zabuza."

"We'll see about that!" Yelled the man as he turned around, shovel swinging in his outstretched hand. If Haku had gone straight in, he'd take a nasty bonk to the head. Instead, he threw the last barrage of senbon he had, all the while working his single-hand hand signs. "Ice Style: Frozen Lake." On cue, the soaked ground began spreading, then icing over, creating what was effectively a large ice rink. After this, there was only one technique left to finish this difficult foe once and for all.

"Alright kid, you did good. But it's time to stop messing around. I have a job to do. Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears!" And he slammed his hands to the now frozen ground, pushing chakra into the rocky subsurface of the earth. After a few moments, you could feel a faint rumble. Spikes began shooting up from the ground, popping up all around the already ruined field. There were dozens, maybe a hundred earth spears, and not one managed to nick the kid. Good, he wanted to do that part himself.

With a dash, the man appeared at Haku's side, taking a swing at his head with his unorthodox weapon. The younger shinobi dodged, only to be hit with a strong frontal kick. The figure that had swung the shovel now faded away, revealing itself to be little more than a simple clone. Before the boy could retaliate, however, the older shinobi was already trying another attack, the blade of the shovel burying itself into the ground where only moments earlier lied the boy's head.

"Oh stand still, would you?" Taunted the man, feinting a kick. Due to the obvious telegraphing of the move, Haku had ample time to get out of the way, only to be hit by one of the follow-up shuriken. He brought his hand to his now flaring cheekbone, feeling the warm blood trickling. It wasn't a deep gash, but it was visible. Next time he probably wouldn't be that lucky.

The man once again dashed forward, intent on bludgeoning him to death with the crude weapon. Haku dodged easily, his reflexes and speed enough to completely avoid such a linear series of attacks. What worried him was the follow-up trick that was inevitably following. After hopping over a low attack, Haku was faced with an incoming fist. Instead of blocking or avoiding, however, he captured the opponent's hand.

"Now."

Controlling the pressure points on the man's hand, Haku formed the necessary hand signs for his most lethal technique. "Ice Style: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors."

The man expected this, although he didn't let that show. Now the only thing that was left was to escape without killing the kid. That should be easy enough...Right? But when the array of mirrors rose up from thin air, and when Haku's tired image appeared in every single one, holding his last remaining, oversized senbon, even he had the presence of mind to feel intimidated. Still, he immediately swung for the nearest mirror.

"Please withdraw, I do not wish to end your life." Spoke the boy, appearing in the man's blind spot, swiftly stabbing the senbon into his left shoulder, making the entire arm go numb. Just as quickly, he disappeared, once again an image in the mirrors.

"Withdraw, eh? Not an option I'm afraid." And so the man tried again, his strikes doing nothing but merely denting the crystallized ice. Every strike was an opening, and Haku used the openings, eventually managing to disable the man's other arm as well. The strange man bent down to pick up his shovel with his mouth.

"Just give up. Next time I won't hesitate to end your life."

The man said nothing, driving a kick into one of the mirrors. As expected, nothing happened, and Haku leapt to the spot right behind him. He truly regretted what he was about to do, but it was to protect Zabuza, and for him he would be the shinobi that can carry out the swordsman's will. Free of hesitation, the young shinobi jammed the senbon into the back of the man's neck.

The man yelped in pain, only to turn into stone and crumble. Haku's eyes widened in realization; it was a rock clone. The real one would then be...

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet." The mud dragon roared, crashing into the mirrors, covering the little gaps the technique left. What was a dazzling array of crystalline mirrors was now little more than a muddy dome.

The man smirked. His mission was complete. He pushed the child to his limits, and managed to get a visible hit in on him. That was what the scroll had required, and that was now done. Although a part of him didn't think the kid could use such an effective technique, years of experience told him that it was a good idea to swap out with a rock clone while he was obscured by the mud wall, and then promptly retreat while the boy was busy with his ice jutsu. Although he was glad that his rock clones only broke on fatal wounds, holding them together through the minor bumps was a massive drain of chakra, and he was left feeling exhausted.

With a satisfied sigh, the man withdrew from the ravaged field, disappearing into the ground.

* * *

His foe was a clone all along? What kind of shinobi can sustain a solid clone for so long? It was almost as unlikely as using dozens of clones at once. The chrakra reserves required were simply absurd. Knowing that such a man was after Zabuza was worrying. He fought him off this time, but the man surely had more tricks up his sleeve; he was just testing the water with this confrontation.

Haku dashed back towards the safe house, praying that Zabuza had not been attacked in the mean time by a possible accomplice of the shovel-wielding bounty hunter. He was strong, but so was his opponent. Haku had no illusions when it came to Zabuza. He was strong, but stronger shinobi did exist.

He reached the safe house, half his face covered in blood, his kimono roughed up and dirty, and his supply of senbon thoroughly emptied. Zabuza was seated at the balcony, looking over towards the sea. So the bounty hunter didn't have an accomplice. That was good.

"Zabuza, you're alright!" Haku let out, the fatigue only now catching up to him. He looked terrible, felt only slightly better than he looked, but he was glad, glad that he had managed to fight off the man who threatened Zabuza. The swordsman looked at him with a mildly amused look.

"Got in a scuffle over a pretty flower?" He asked, his voice even an clear, no hint of mockery to it. He wondered what could have happened to the boy to have him look like this. Most likely a hostile ninja.

"A strange ninja inquired about your whereabouts Zabuza. I fought him off, but he did manage to get away." Admitted Haku, slightly disappointed with the fact that his foe had gotten away. In his desire to protect Zabuza, he had forgotten to attempt and find out who had sent the man after the swordsman.

"Alright, tell me about your battle."

After an hour, in which Haku not only told the entirety of his story, but managed to get cleaned up and changed as well, the two mist assassins sat on the balcony of their safe house, different kinds of frown on each of their faces. Zabuza was worried about the man's apparent knowledge about them. He asked Haku about his reason for fighting, which no other enemy bothered to ask. That alone meant that this mysterious foe knew a lot more than any of the ones that came before him. Haku, on the other hand, couldn't let go of the fact that he had failed to get information on the man's motives. He was trained better than that, and regretted failing Zabuza the way he did.

"Your cheek. He had managed to cut you." Mentioned the swordsman offhandedly, as if the feat the shovel-wielding bounty hunter had accomplished was nothing more than a common occurrence. No one managed to hit Haku, he was too fast. He was trained not to get hit.

Reflexively, the boy's fingers went up to the fresh wound once more. It was another failure, another sign that he isn't yet the shinobi he needs to be in order to be worthy of standing at the demon's side. He needed to get stronger, quicker, less merciful. 'There is no place for mercy on the battlefield' was one of the swordsman's more common sayings.

"I am sorry Zabuza. I was too weak to protect you."

The swordsman sighed, standing up to start wrapping the bandages he always wore around his mouth whenever he went out to fight or gather information. He wondered what would happen if Haku had died that day. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had grown attached to the boy who was willing to be the ultimate tool for his use. Losing him would be a major blow to Zabuza's progress in returning to the mist.

However, with this caliber of foe being sent after him this soon, injury was a very real possibility. He needed to find a particular kunoichi, and he had an idea of where she would be.

* * *

**Was the fight any good? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Book 1 - Ch2: Heart and Mask

**Some backstory on Haku, and the first part of the different clash on the Great Naruto bridge.**

* * *

The first decade of Haku's life was spent in a peaceful and often snowy village at the north of the land of water. The village itself was fairly remote, mostly serving as a rest stop for travelers heading for the great port at the north. It was a place where conflict was lacking and the people were warm like the hearths of their homes. Still, if threats arose, the people would gather up and beat them back. Soon enough, the village was forgotten by bandits, deemed as too much trouble for its worth.

The children were artists in the snow, the village commonly decorated with various lifelike statues made of solid snow, or more rarely, ice. Some did not have the time to play, busy helping their families with nurturing the crops in the snow, or going out to the lake in order to fish. Some would never act as children, silently growing into the elderly villagers that walked through the village every day, giving gleeful youngsters a smile or the occasional freshly caught fish.

Haku's mother was one of the people who just appeared in the village one day, only to be accepted as a native almost the same day. She was kind and gentle, the neighbors being able to attest to the fact that she had never raised her voice in her life. She did not need to, as her life suited her fine. She had a husband she loved, a sweet little boy named Haku, and a village to call home. She believed that her legacy would fade as the long winters passed. She believed that her family would be happy forever.

Among the village children, the young Haku was always known for his different look and mild manners. The kids found it funny to tease him that he looked like a girl, something he never really took offense to. Still, there were some strange things about the boy. He could walk on ice without ever slipping once, even when more sure-footed adults would manage to lose their balance; he would stop building his snowman in the evening, dream of it being slowly completed, and wake to see that the snowman was indeed created, save for the accessories. People just thought it was a coincidence.

One day, as he played around with the well in the back of their field, he noticed something really fun; If he wanted to make the water splash, it would splash, without him having to touch it. He was amazed, he played for hours, first making the water swirl and bubble, then making it crawl up the walls of the well. After a while, he took a bubble of water in his hands, and ran off to show his new trick to his mother. Instead of praise, he had received a slap.

Raising a hand against her own child was painful. As the sharp snap of skin meeting skin rang out across the yard, she could feel the fire spread on her own cheek as well. What little solace from the fact that the child learned the danger of that power, she took, kneeling down and slowly, quietly, explaining the origin of their family.

As she did so, a man stood right behind the corner, frozen in place by the weight of the truth that his wife has kept hidden from him for so long. Something inside of him grew cold. It was his duty to protect his home from any threat that may appear. His only regret was that the threat came from his own wife and son...

However, the man was a good actor. He hid the fact that he knew his wife's secret well, and lived the rest of the week feigning ignorance. It was his responsibility, but he knew that he could not do it alone. His colleagues helped spread the word, keeping the date of their gathering hidden from anyone who might let the truth slip too early. Almost overnight, the entire village was aware of the two monsters in their midst.

One night, they simply gathered in front of the man's house. They were there just in case something went terribly wrong, no one really believed that they'd have to interfere. It was his own fault for bringing those threats into their village, and as it stood, it'd be his duty to rid the village of them. But when they heard the piercing shriek of his wife, their feet moved on their own.

Haku didn't know what to feel. In his head and heart, so many complicated emotions came together and mixed, the only coherent one of the lot managing to come to the forefront of his mind - fear. He had loved his mother, and he had loved his father. He was sad to realize that his mother was no more, as he realized what had happened. He was feeling guilty because of what he had done, guilty over his childish desire to show off something so dangerous. He was feeling confused about why his father had done what he knew he had done. He was afraid. He didn't know what to do.

When the figure of his father had appeared in the doorframe, tears flowing from his eyes and blood dripping from his knife, the world had gone dark to one of the few remaining Yuki. The room became cold, and screams filled the night. He felt something strange right below his heart flaring like an overworked muscle, and he saw his reflection in the ice.

Where did the ice come from?

* * *

Three days have passed since then. The boy had kept running as far as he could, reaching the next village down the road. To those cold people, he was nothing but another orphan left alone by the civil wars. They guided him to the orphanage just like they did with every other one. The young woman there did her best to keep all of them fed and warm, but the winter was harsh, and not many had supplies to spare. Most days, they'd get a broth, only rarely getting something solid such as fish.

The other children never really tried to approach the new kid. He looked scared and sad, and he didn't hide it like they did. They all knew the hardships, but they stayed strong for each other. This newcomer couldn't understand that. Instead, the boy would disappear after breakfast, only returning as the sun set. The young woman worried about the boy, but with so much things needing to be done to keep the orphanage going through the rough season, she simply never could spare the time.

Haku was lonely most of all. His family and his village seemed so far away now. He ran for so long, who knows where they are now. He was all alone in this new place. The kids didn't want to have anything to do with him, and the woman was always too busy dealing with something else. If he were to disappear, no one would bat an eye. No one in this world needed him anymore.

Five days from then, on the same bridge where he spent his days, the young boy would meet a demon.

* * *

The Hideout was in the village itself, but the two men kept themselves hidden well, the swordsman tending to his minor wounds and planning his next and final encounter with Kakashi of the Sharingan. He had figured out how his little copycat act worked, and he would be ready for it. He would teach the Konoha jonin to respect the name of the 'Demon of the Mist'.

"Zabuza, you shouldn't let yourself be caught off-guard like that against foes as strong as the copycat ninja of Konoha..." Spoke the boy as he prepared the salve for the swordsman's hurt ribs. It was the last of his dwindling stock, his last attempt to restock on herbs being interrupted by a rather strange bounty hunter. So far, they were in luck, as there was no sign of the man.

"Be quiet, Haku," Grunted the demon, "I know how to take care of Kakashi."

The boy handed the salve over, stepping back and busying himself by arranging his massive supply of senbon needles. It would take a while for Zabuza to finish taking care of his injuries, no matter how few there were. Kakashi didn't need to hit you more than once to do the damage. Although they were softer in the leaf than in the mist, that didn't make them any less dangerous in combat...

"Why do you keep fighting?" The words escaped the boy's mouth, he himself only half-aware that he even spoke them. The demon only looked over at him for a moment, then went back to using the boy's salve.

Their hideout was an old family home whose occupants have fled due to the island's progressively worse situations. The owners weren't the only ones to flee, however; after Kaiza, many families just packed up and left, prompting Gato and his men to start seizing anything that resembled a boat. It was just about the last nail in the coffin when it came to their freedom. There was no escaping the island, the last one to leave was Tazuna, the drunkard old man, a engineering prodigy back in his better days. He was sent to get help from the nearest ninja village, in this case the Village hidden in the Leaves.

As for Zabuza, he was silent. It wasn't like Haku to ask questions like that. Then again, it wasn't that surprising; the fight against the mysterious bounty hunter shook him up pretty badly, and having to watch as the Konoha team managed to fend off his assault...it had to bother him. However, Haku already knew why Zabuza fought, asking that question in particular was pointless.

"I told you before, the reason I fight is to make my ambition come to life." Said the missing-nin jonin, his voice flat and emotionless like it always was. It only ever changed when he was angry.

"But the village turned on you, didn't it? Why fight for something that isn't worth fighting for?" The boy's face was still as stone, his shinobi training showing.

"Why do you fight for me, Haku? I am not a man who inspires loyalty. I am nothing more than a single man intending to kill the way of a nation." He sighed, something he didn't do very often, " Following me is a shortcut to the afterlife. A tool that cannot do its' task properly rusts away and disappears, I told you this as well."

By now, he had finished using the salve, leaving the empty container on the table. The herbs made his skin feel numb and cold, but they also lessened the pain. Haku claimed that they hastened the body's natural healing, but that was a non-factor, as Zabuza would be up and about before the bridge is finished anyway. He looked over at the boy, noticing that his weaponry is arranged and prepared already. Good, he isn't losing it.

"I will follow you wherever you decide to go, Zabuza. But I only ask to know why." His voice was almost pleading. That was hardly fitting of a shinobi, but it was simply the boy was...

"The village hidden in the Mist... It is a place that would destroy people like you, Haku. It breeds monsters and demons, calls them shinobi, only to have them wash the streets with blood the next time a war comes around." He sat up, running a hand through his hair, something he hadn't done a long time, ever since he first received his executioner's blade. "Kind and gentle souls as yours cannot breathe the air of that village, it would be poison to you. The reason I fight is to force that sick village to become healthy once more. To make it remember the face of the first Mizukage."

Haku nodded, apparently content with the answer. He wished that Zabuza's wish to serve his village outweighed the Konoha ninjas' desire to serve theirs. He had seen the first fight, and he had to intervene to save the swordsman's life. He could not pull the same trick again with these enemies...

Somewhere nearby, a boat docked to the island, its passengers stealthily making their way through the village, careful not to attract any attention. Four of them wore Konoha headbands.

* * *

The icy dome had long since disappeared into the mist. Zabuza would taunt and engage in the often forgotten art of combat banter, the heavy chakra load in the mist more than enough to hide the point his voice came from. Kakashi wasn't really that amused. Before the boy released that kekkei genkai, he was confident Naruto and Sasuke would be strong enough to defeat him alone. He was not as confident now, but he could not go and help them. A moment of inattention meant the death of the bridge builder. No matter how much potential Sakura had as a kunoichi, she was still fairly useless in actual battle, and would prove nothing more than an annoyance to the trained killer of the mist.

"I'm tired of this, Zabuza. I know it goes against your style, but let's stop playing around. I'm deciding everything with this next move."

A dark chuckle rang out through the thick mist, the silence only long enough to get Kakashi to suspect a possible attack. "Interesting words, Kakashi. But what can you do when placed in this situation, though? Show me, copycat ninja of the Leaf."

Before he even finished speaking, the silver-haired jonin was already reaching for the scroll in his pocket. Ninja summons don't necessarily need to be summoned via scroll, but doing so allows them to use ninjutsu or techniques they otherwise wouldn't be able to. In this case in particular, they would already know the scent they're intended to track, without being offered it in advance.

Kakashi was done playing around. He wasn't lying when he said he'd finish it. As his hands moved through the signs of tiger, snake, dragon and dog, his mind was focused on his students. The boy shinobi was unnaturally fast, and those mirrors couldn't mean well...

"Earth Style; Summoning: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" Slamming the scroll with his blood onto the ground, Kakashi smirked under his mask upon noticing the subtle shifting of the ground, meaning that his hounds were already after whoever had Kakashi's blood on his blade. On this bridge, the number of choices was severely limited.

The demon didn't sound impressed. "Whatever you do, it's pointless. You cannot even feel my presence in this mist! But you've done well, Kakashi of the Sharingan, even if you did fall into my trap completely." However, before he could rush forward and take out the man who intended to stop him from realizing his ambitions, the ground in front of him caved, a pack of dogs leaping up and biting into him, holding the swordsman in place. As surprised as he was, he gave nothing more than a grunt.

"If I can't use my eyes and ears,I guess that only leaves the nose," spoke the copy-nin touching his nose for emphasis, "these hounds are my own pack of ninja dogs, and their noses are among the best of any creature alive." As the mist began to clear, Kakashi turned to his foe, staring at him with his single uncovered eye.

"Drawing blood without finishing me brought about your downfall. Now you are the one who is trapped, Zabuza. The mist has cleared, and I can see clearly," as he spoke, Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his single Sharingan eye, "The mist has cleared, your future...is death." He took a step forward, leaving the scroll lying down on the ground behind him. With each step, his arm slowly rose.

"You fooled around too much, Zabuza, you aimed too high. Failing to assassinate the Mizukage, you ran." The Konoha jonin's voice was now louder, almost angry. "To avoid persecution and keep yourself safe, you stopped so low as to side with trash like Gato..."

His arm was at chest level, the other one snapped to the same height. After three quick hand signs, he held his right arm as chakra gathered in its' palm. "Now I'll show you my original technique, not just another copy." The chakra flared for a moment, before solidifying itself into a bluish blade. Arcs of electricity began hopping from the concentrated chakra to the ground, at moments creating a perfect circle around the jonin.

With the lightning blade stabilized, Kakashi took one more step, the final one before he would dash in for the kill. "You are too dangerous to be left alive. The man you intend to kill is this country's hope," said the silver-haired ninja, his eyes narrowing.

"Your ambition would sacrifice too many lives. That is unworthy of a ninja."

Although he was lightly bleeding from the several bites, and was at his foe's mercy, Zabuza had kept strangely silent, up until this point. As the copy-nin spoke of his own ambition, the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza, could not control the rage that overcame him.

"Who cares! I fought for my ambition! That is something that will never change!" His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were flaring. Damn him, Kakashi, and his Sharingan! This was supposed to be a simple assassination job to take care of some nobody bridge builder. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way...

"I offer this again. Give up." Spoke the ninja.

"Fuck you." Spat the swordsman.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Naruto was looking into the eyes of the battered and bruised boy, the boy who killed Sasuke, and the boy who was begging him to end his life. The very next moment, the boy was gone, the mist was clear, the mirrors were gone, and Sakura was shouting. Only when Naruto turned to where he last saw his sensei, did the harshness of reality catch up to him.

Having his Sharingan active, Kakashi noticed the subtle shine of the senbon flying past his leg. As the mirror began to form in front of Zabuza, Kakashi realized it was too late to cancel his jutsu. At this range, the only thing he could do...

"Ugh!"

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi's ninken all dispelled at once, the means of their summoning now destroyed. Zabuza looked on wordlessly as the mirror in front of him shattered, the tip of the lightning blade protruding from Haku's chest. On the boy's other side, Kakashi Hatake looked on as well, praying that he had managed to change his angle enough for the blow not to be fatal. The boy spat blood.

"Za-buza..." His voice was weak, fading quickly.

The lightning chakra fading from his hand, Kakashi stood with his arm half-buried in the boy maybe a year older than his own genin students, his last words the name of the man he had devoted his life to. He was about to point out how the boy saved his worthless life, but then he heard the Kubikiribocho clang against the ground.

The air was no longer just cool, it was freezing. The mist had changed it. The sky was almost completely covered in clouds, and the water below was still hidden under a thick layer of fog. The air tasted of blood and electricity. Naruto stood a ways' off, face frozen in a look of numb shock. He had not expected the boy to do what he did. He had not expected to see someone die that day.

"No! Haku you fool!"

Moving with speed he did not possess before, the swordsman caught the boy's body, reflexively sticking a senbon into a specific point of the neck, slowing his metabolism to a near-standstill. This was not how shinobi behaved in battle. This was not how the man known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist behaved in battle, especially against a ninja of Kakashi Hatake's caliber.

Yet there he knelt, eyes wide with anger and terror, his hands holding the still body of a small boy. This was not the man he was fighting, it couldn't be. He had not believed that the swordsman saw the boy as anything more than a mere tool to serve in achieving his bloody ambition...

In a shunshin, Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, a kunai to his neck. While he was shocked at what had happened, this was no time to lose yourself. A battle was a battle, and Kakashi fought to win. However, even as he clutched the blade, he felt disgusted at what he was doing. The life of shinobi often meant becoming something dark and vile. His hand shook, only for a moment.

"Perhaps I've misjudged you, Zabuza. You might not be the trash I see you as."

Only then did the swordsman stir, realizing that his position was even worse than it was while the dogs were biting into him. The man who had killed Haku was now holding a kunai to his own throat. He was furious.

"What did you say!?" Roared the swordsman, beads of sweat now clearly visible underneath his headband.

Kakashi did not flinch. "One day, you might have known what real strength was, Zabuza," he leaned in just a bit closer, sacrificing just a sliver of balance in order to get the last taunt in, "Game over, you lose."

Just as the words left his covered mouth, Sharingan Kakashi saw the mist shift once more, revealing the mass of people gathered on the far end of the bridge. There were dozens, maybe a hundred of them. Thugs wielding crude weapons like clubs and bastard swords, wearing cheap armor and identical vests. In front of them all stood a short little man, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes hidden underneath dark, round glasses.

"My, my, what an entrance we've made, boys." Spoke the man, his voice sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

The momentary opening was enough for Zabuza to reach his blade and try and slash at his foe, only to see him flipping away. He leapt backwards as well, stuck between Gato and his men on one side, and Sharingan Kakashi on the other. Yet he could still afford to talk.

"Gato, why are you here?" Asked the swordsman, his voice back to its' usual dead monotone, "With your little escort nonetheless."

The small man's grin grew wider, something no one thought possible. He adjusted his glasses, hands clasped firmly on the tip of his walking stick. His voice was high-pitched and malicious. "There's been a change of plans, you're going to die here, 'Demon of the Mist', heh."

He needed to buy more time, he needed an opening, he needed to get Haku back to the hideout, the medic Kunoichi was there. The best thing he could come up with was a simple, flat question.

"Why?"

"You ninja cost money. Getting rid of you here means there's one less bill to pay. Simple economics, nothing personal." His grin was sickening, fading completely as the small man noticed Haku's body on the ground.

"And you call yourself a Demon? This boy died saving your worthless life!"

Zabuza flinched as he felt the blade of a kunai against his throat once again, dropping his blade. He took his eyes off Kakashi, and this was punishment for that mistake. Shinobi weren't supposed to make mistakes, but then again, nothing that was supposed to happen happened today, so fretting over one mistake in a whole lifetime of them was hardly productive.

"While we fought, I truly believed you were nothing more than trash, Zabuza, a bloodthirsty man who would only ever live up to his nickname. But the way you treated this boy...you proved me wrong." His fingers danced across the handle, the tension in the air becoming almost palpable. A ways back, a girl started screaming.

"I will give you this chance, Zabuza, " spoke the Leaf jonin, his voice louder and clearer than it ever was, even to the one student within earshot, "swear on your honor as a shinobi to give up on your bloody ambition, and I will make sure Gato and his men pay."

Although hidden underneath bandages, the lips of Zabuza Momochi curved into a twisted smile. "You really are a bastard, Kakashi, offering this when I'm in no position to refuse..." His eyes wandered over to the grinning figure of Gato, and his resolve hardened. "Fine! I'll give up on the coup."

As his gaze lowered to the body of the boy who most likely gave his life to protect him, Zabuza felt guilt, more than anything else. It's been years since he had felt something like that, and it hurt worse than any bite or jutsu. "It doesn't even matter now, anyway..."

Nodding, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing himself to be a shadow clone. Leave it to the copycat ninja to send a fake for something like that. He turned to the shinobi who only seconds ago held a blade to his neck, staring at him with strangely serene eyes. "But don't you dare lay a finger on Gato..."

The demon bent down, picking up his great blade, the Kubikiribocho. He then turned around once more, facing the now spread-out mass of thugs, all eyeing him with murderous intent in their eyes. Zabuza tore the bandages from his mouth, revealing a grin of sharpened teeth.

"...He's mine."

Kakashi only nodded. "I understand."

* * *

Gato walked over to the body of the very feminine boy, admiring the still smoking hole in his chest. This was the little shit that had the audacity to insult him in his own office. Well, he got his, and his brute of a master would get the same soon enough. Leaning back, Gato gathered strength, sending a sharp kick to the boy's stomach.

The boy coughed up more blood.

"Bastard!" Shouted a small boy, clad in orange, attempting to dash forward only to be caught by the firm grip of his teacher. Not even bothering to look at the jonin, the boy pointed to the assassin, his voice slowly rising. "You! Why don't you say anything!? He was on your side, right?"

The swordsman didn't even bother turning around. "Shut up, kid."

That wasn't good enough. The boy needed to know how someone could be that cold. His voice dipped, but was still loud enough. "You...You really didn't feel anything about what he did?"

Zabuza stood silently for a moment, then curled his free arm into a fist. "Like Gato used me, I used Haku. To me, he was nothing more than a tool. I do not regret it."

The boy tried moving again, his sensei's iron hands only holding down harder. With no other choice, he could only raise his voice. "Do you really mean that!? You really are a demon!"

Enough was enough, and the silver-haired jonin spoke: "Naruto, enough. He is no longer our enemy."

"The hell he isn't!" Shouted the boy, baring his teeth, "He's MY enemy!"

The boy's hand shot up, pointing at the body of the boy who he had met picking flowers only a few days ago. "He cared for you! You were the most important person in the world to him!"

The businessman grinned again, enjoying the tongue-lashing of sorts the demon was getting. His men never took their eyes off of him, and that was good. Any second now, he would try and make a move, and that would be his end.

"You really don't think anything of him?" Asked the blonde boy, his voice fresh out of strength. He couldn't believe that someone could be so indifferent to someone who would give their life for them. It didn't seem human...

"When a ninja becomes as strong as you, do you really start believing all people are tools? He gave you his life!" And then the boy quieted down, looking at the body at the businessman's feet.

"His dream was to help your dream come true, y'know. That's why he became something he's not. That's why he died."

Silence for only a moment, and then: "Kid..."

The shinobi rules state that a ninja may not show emotion. This rule was to prevent ninja from lowering their guards while emotion overcame them. In the Hidden Mist, any who would be caught or reported breaking this rule were executed. Under such conditions, Zabuza never once shed a tear in his life. But now, with the harsh reality of having to deal with Haku's death, tears flowed uninhibited from the Demon's eyes. It was a strange, foreign feeling to him, but he could not control it anymore than he could bring Haku back to life.

"Don't say anymore... Haku hurt his very being fighting not only for me, but for you lot as well...I know very well of the kindness in his heart."

His hand's grip on the executioner's blade tightened, so hard that his knuckles turned white. Kakashi slowly lowered his headband back over his Sharingan eye.

"I am glad that we were able to have you as our opponents..."

Slowly, the blade rose in the air, pointing towards the small man in the business suit, the one desecrating Haku's body by his mere presence.

"You were right, Ninja are human too...No matter how much we try, we cannot become emotionless tools."

He closed his eyes for only a moment, the tears abruptly stopping.

"Kid..."

Then he ran.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

* * *

**I gotta say, the Wave Arc is my favorite in pre-shippuden. Not many characters were as ultimately likable as the Mist Assassins were...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to spread the word, as the story won't stay at the top of the list for longer than a few hours.**


	4. Book 1 - Ch3: End of Zabuza

**Contrary to the title, Zabuza doesn't die... yet.**

**However, in some ways, this truly is his 'end'.**

* * *

Seeing the Demon of the Mist rampage over the bridge, Kakashi was silent. Although it was unlikely, a part of him suspected that the swordsman held back, focusing on the banter a whole lot more than actually fighting. The way he moved now, it was completely different from just a few moments ago. It was hardly possible that it was the same man fighting. He darted straight to the closest thug, humoring him by blocking a few attacks, ducking under the last one, only to seamlessly take the man's arm off, sending the dismembered limb rolling on the damp concrete. Before the man could scream, Zabuza was already jumping into the next batch.

"Naruto, " spoke the Konoha jonin, an idea coming to his head "how many clones can you muster up?"

The boy's eyes widened even further, the surprised look quickly giving way to a grin. "Just give me a sec, and I'll flood this bridge with shadow clones, Kakashi-sensei."

The jonin shook his head, crouching down to match the boy's level. "Start with twenty. Their job will be to keep Gato from using this mess to cover his escape."

The blonde boy nodded, adjusting his headband. "He won't get past me, believe it!" As he said so, his arms came up in a cross seal, otherwise known as the clone seal. "Kage Bunshin!"

In a large puff of smoke that surrounded the entirety of Gato's men, two dozen little boys, all clad in orange, started jumping into position, securing the perimeter. If someone came close, they'll be taking a kunai or a shuriken, believe it.

Kakashi managed to recover the body of the boy Haku. To his surprise and relief, the boy was still breathing, if only barely. He had to do something, if only to stop the blood loss. He decided to give his life to protect his comrade, that alone warranted a dignified death, if nothing else. While he never bothered trying to be a medical ninja, Kakashi knew how to perform the mystical palm technique, and his chakra control was on point, as evidenced by the fact that he could shape the much wilder lightning-natured chakra into the fine shape of a blade. Coupling that with his standard jonin knowledge of human anatomy, the copy nin started his struggle to save the boy's life.

The lightning blade was an S-rank ninjutsu for a reason. Not only is it potent enough to make the user quick and strong enough to sever a bolt of lightning, it was the closest thing to an instant-kill ninjutsu that was ever created in the land of fire. No matter where the thing hit, it did serious damage; not only to the afflicted part of the body, but to the victim's entire nervous system, overloading it with electrical impulses. Something like that almost always left permanent damage. Fortunately, the heat generated is enough to cauterize a part of the wound, which meant that healing the injury wasn't _completely_ impossible.

While his attention was completely set on the boy, his safety entrusted to his genin student, Kakashi allowed himself to completely forget about the ongoing battle.

On the far side of the bridge, Sakura's teary eyes widened as she noticed Sasuke's body stir. She feared it was her mind playing tricks on her, so she tried to forget it, but... "S-Sakura?"

"Sasuke!" She all but shouted, "are you alright?" She wiped her tears, holding her teammate's hand. Seeing his body riddled with so many senbon was terrifying, but the logical part of her that she could still hear assured that senbon can't pierce beyond the muscle layer without some kind of boost. Their mass alone prohibited them from reaching the necessary speed.

"The dobe...is he..." Asked the young Uchiha, only half aware of his own consciousness. Maybe it was just the way his mind decided to accept death, accept the fact that he'll never avenge his clan, never kill Itachi.

Sakura smiled, realizing that her beloved Sasuke was going to be alright after all. "Naruto is ok, he's with Kakashi-sensei."

With a slow nod, the Uchiha smiled, closing his eyes once more. He wouldn't die on this day, which meant that he hadn't failed. No doubt the dobe will enjoy every single moment of retelling what happened after he passed out, adding ridiculous details in order to make himself look cooler. He was such a child...

As his world slowly faded back into the comfortable darkness, his ears made out something like a scream. He wondered who could be screaming when everything was so warm and comfortable...

* * *

They weren't getting paid enough to go against this...this thing. That was the first thought that went through the man's head. The one that soon followed was less a thought, and more pure instinct to run away as quick and as far as he possibly could. But the moment he tried pulling back, a knife of some kind lodged itself into the front of his sandal, and his eyes saw a boy clad in orange, yelling something about becoming 'Hokage'. Whatever this 'Hokage' was, he didn't care; he just wanted to get off this god-forsaken bridge. Just as he turned around to do so, his eye caught the glint of steel. It was that ungodly large sword...and it was heading straight for him.

"Hrm." Grunted the swordsman as he pulled the seversword from the belly of some unfortunate man. He saw the fear in his eyes, the desperate need to get away, but he didn't care. None of these bodies mattered. The only thing that mattered was getting to Gato, and he was through playing around with these idiots.

"Out of my way!"

They didn't look very inclined to listen, some still convinced that they could take on an enraged demon in a swordfight. Well, if they didn't heed the warning, it was their own damn fault. Cracking his neck, Zabuza began a mad rush towards where he last saw Gato, feeling each life his great blade took along the way.

One would think that the weight of so many lives would make that great blade impossible to carry, but the path of a swordsman was a bloody one, and few knew that better than Zabuza Momochi. Yet no matter how heavy the kubikiribocho became of the years, he would still carry it, as it was a symbol of his village, just like his skill with it was a symbol of his devotion to that very village. It was a representation of might, prowess, dedication... It was irrefutable proof of the power of a single man.

With this blade, he would set the Village hidden in the Mist free. He would do it honorably, like the first swordsmen in the days of the shodai Mizukage. He'd become a man who could achieve such a feat, and these years away from the village had not weakened his resolve in the least. By way of power, he would take possession of the village in the mist, and he would see it restored to the glory it once had, before the blood had started pouring.

Some insignificant guy tried to stop him with nothing more than his bare hands; He died.

A trio of experienced looking mercenaries with good steel stepped in his way, attacking in almost perfect unison; They died.

The two miserable bastards that stood to each of Gato's sides even back when he and Haku took the job of killing the bridge builder stood in front of the miserable little man, a small pile of shuriken and kunai at their feet. With a wide cleave, they were gone as well.

Standing in front of the puny businessman, Zabuza let his chakra loose, allowing it to take the form of the demon that got him his nickname. As it flared, the chakra seemed to thicken at points, slowly forming itself into the shape of a water demon, the hideous creature commonly used to frighten disobedient children before the wars started scaring them.

Zabuza grinned, his eyes wide from the rush of adrenaline and the killing frenzy he allowed himself to sink into. Yet his hand was still and steady as he gazed upon the one man who he had hated more than the child Mizukage, Gato.

That little man was the embodiment of what was wrong with the world. He had no power, yet he could bring change to the world. Something like that perverted power's true meaning, it's true purpose. Shinobi of the hidden Mist were taught to value power, the ability to complete your mission, above all else. They had gained that power by subjecting themselves to some of the most crushing and merciless training regiments throughout the five great nations. They tempered their bodies until they were as hard and cold as steel, they moved like the water that could punch its way though the hardest of stones, and they killed quickly and efficiently. They were shinobi of the mist, and they were power in its purest form.

This little man used his money and his lies to corrupt that ideal of power, using it to further his own selfish goals. For that alone, he deserved to die; but to kick Haku while he was down, that was what sealed his fate.

But even the worst of men deserve a clean death.

Zabuza brought the executioner's blade high, his eyes flaring as he felt the fear radiate from the small man beneath him. A mad grin appeared on his face, his eyes still as wide and hateful as they were ever since he saw Haku's body. His fingers danced for a moment on the grip of the blade, his back relaxing in preparation of what he was about to do. Then, in only a moment, he changed his mind.

Gripping the man's neck with his free arm, he dragged him to the edge, his presence alone enough to make the blond kid's clones back off and dispel. With a grunt, he held the terrified little man over the deep water below, letting his chakra dissipate. In the man's eyes, he saw fear and disgust. Zabuza was the one who was disgusted, a man must accept death when it comes for him, no matter what, or who, brings it about.

"This bridge is where you die, Gato," spoke the swordsman, his voice as calm and still as it was the day the two men met, back in that rat's nest, his sword hovering ready to the side, "save me a spot."

Throwing one last glance to the endless blue below them, Zabuza grinned. Then he let go.

* * *

Gato, hadn't really made that many mistakes in life. In fact, he only ever made two that actually mattered. For all his years in business, both clean and dirty, he never once messed up. The authorities never caught on to him, and the ninja villages could never trace their losses back to him. He walked a thin road between two chasms, and he did it grinning.

His first big mistake was meeting the woman of his life. Whatever happiness she and his son brought to his life, it paled compared to the pain of their loss. He had shaped his dream for them, only to have them simply disappear, just like that. It was an error on his part.

The second, and final big mistake of his life was being petty enough to kick the boy's body when he was already down. It meant nothing, and it had riled up the rogue shinobi enough to start butchering his employees without ever sparing them a second glance.

Actually, Gato's second mistake was sticking his head into the world of shinobi. He should've known that the tip of a blade was waiting on the other side. Though he had never expected the blade to be this large, or this _close._

It was all their damn fault. Those pathetic shinobi and their incompetence to listen to proper orders. If they weren't so damn helpless, his wife and son would never disappear. He would be sitting somewhere in the Land of Games, smiling at a small boy. He would be around eleven about now.

But the man who was nearing him was no shinobi. Shinobi were weak, fools only meant to be used for their ability to so blatantly spit in the face of all that's considered ordinary. They were nothing but measly pawns to be offed as soon as they outlived their usefulness. Seeing the massive purple creature snarl at him from above, Gato could only come to one conclusion: this was no man...this was, like his nickname implied, a demon.

He couldn't run, not anymore. He was supposed to look this man in the eye and face the fact that he fucked up. He was supposed to accept the fact that every mistake is punished.

He didn't.

As his lungs expanded, desperately inhaling the air he was denied by the demon's iron grip, he felt himself fall for only the briefest of moments. As he saw the gleam of the giant blade that was about to strike him mid-air, Gato mused on the fact that in a world of cutthroats, he'll end up getting slashed instead.

The pain was there only for the moment when the massive blade kubikiribocho hit his side. After that, there was nothing.

As for Zabuza, he was already running down the bridge with Haku's dying body in his arms; he didn't even hear the man's body hit the water.

* * *

There are very, very few wounds in the shinobi world that you can recognize the origin of on sight. Off the top of her head, Amane Aizawa, a mercenary medic-nin, knew about three. She knew the spiral marking of a Rasengan, the single charred point of a hell spear, and she knew the jagged cut from Samehada. Once Zabuza came back with a dying boy in his arms, she remembered another one - the clean hole punched in by a lightning blade.

What the hell was Kakashi Hatake, of all people, doing in the land of waves was none of her business. In fact, the whole reason Zabuza hired her in the first place was none of her business. She was supposed to patch up the bumps and bruises a ninja of the demon's caliber would gather in a fight, and go on her merry way. That all changed when she saw the boy. There were three things that stuck out immediately:

First, the boy had surprisingly effeminate lines, which no doubt came in handy when it came to infiltration. Judging from the fact that the boy was apparently travelling with Zabuza, a jonin and swordsman of _Kirigakure_, she quickly came to the conclusion that the boy was a Yuki.

Second, there was a goddamn lightning blade-induced wound just inches away from where the boy's heart is. Why the hell would the copy-nin attack a child with such a move?

Third, the wound was partially patched up. This was what surprised her the most. It wasn't the best of patch jobs, but it probably kept the boy alive as long as he was. Despite it not being a kill shot, the lightning blade did manage to burn through several ribs and half a lung.

Finally, she realized she'd need a lot more room than this little living room would provide.

Setting the boy on the balcony floor, she knelt down and began working her mystical palm technique, getting a feel for the damage, as well as the attempt at repairing it. It's going to be tricky, but she'll save him. After all, it's what she was paid for.

Momochi himself didn't utter a single word since he came back, only staring with half-conscious eyes at the boy's small body. The dark rings around his eyes and lack of color in the skin meant he was critically low on chakra, and it'd be a matter of seconds before he'd pass out. She informed him of that.

The swordsman only nodded, kept starting, then collapsed face first onto the floor. She didn't have time to pick him up, and besides, he wasn't in any immediate danger so long as Kakashi doesn't come back to finish the job.

There was a familiar gust of wind, and suddenly there was a presence to her left. Sparing the moment to look to her side, Amane noticed the copy-nin himself, eye-smiling at her.

"Will he make it?" Asked the silver-haired jonin, looking almost completely relaxed, despite the situation. Being a shadow clone, he really didn't have to worry about anything, especially with Zabuza floored like he was, but part of him felt guilty over being unable to stop his jutsu in time to avoid hitting the boy.

"You patched him up?" Asked the dark-haired kunoichi, not taking her eyes off her work anymore.

"Why yes. Did I do a good enough job?" The jonin answered, adding a question of his own.

"I'd do a better job stitching him up with _that_," she said, nudging her head towards the kubikiribocho, "but it did save his life."

The jonin nodded, still watching the procedure. "You didn't answer me."

"I won't know until I'm done. Now be quiet or leave."

Not needing to be told twice, the copy-nin indeed quieted down. He just hung around there, half-crouched, balancing on the balcony railing, strands of his wild silver hair fluttering in the soft breeze.

Replacing the lung and bones was a pain in the neck. Not only did she have to extract enough cells to stimulate renewed growth, she had to forge chakra substitutes for the destroyed part of both the skeleton and the organ. Fortunately, she was roughly the third best medic in the world, so it wasn't impossible. With the amount of chakra she pumped out into them, the framework should hold together long enough to have the body's original cells start replacing the missing bits.

Still, no matter which way you cut it, this boy won't be able to lead a shinobi's life ever again. Not even Tsunade of the sannin could fix up this kind of damage. S-rank jutsu were goddamn S-rank for a reason...

And this whole business with Zabuza was turning out to be a pain. Not only is she patching up whoever this poor kid is, but she's probably going to have to stay around for a while until he recovers. And she doubted that the swordsman was good company for the long run.

"Don't you have anything better to do? I'm working here," Spoke the Kunoichi, her voice slightly annoyed.

"No, not really. My darling genin are safe, and the bridge will take a while to clean up. The mission is officially complete for all intents and purposes, but that still leaves having to deal with this particular couple of loose ends." Answered the Konoha shinobi, giving another pleasant eye-smile.

"Right...at least pick this one up from the ground, he looks pathetic."

* * *

Amane Aizawa was an _Amegakure _kunoichi. Making genin at the height of Hanzo's power, she devoted her life to medical jutsu, inspired by the tales of the legendary sannin ,Tsunade. However, when the regime of the one people referred to as 'god' started, injuries became much less common, as times were peaceful; it didn't offer much chances for a medic-nin to improve. Getting proper permission, she decided to wander the world, gathering knowledge about the medical aspect of the ninja arts, and offering her services for affordable prices to anyone who recognized or needed her skillset.

The only difference between her travelling outfit and her work outfit was the dark green rag she used to tie her usually long and wavy hair into a somewhat controlled ponytail for work. Otherwise, everything from the tight-fitting navy kimono to the saltwood sandals was always completely identical. Even when travelling colder regions, she'd just change her footwear and wrap a cloak around herself.

How she came to the land of waves, and how she knew the demon of the mist, were stories for another time.

Right now, she was worried about the annoying knocking. She'd stabilized the boy, and left Zabuza in his unconscious state on the other bed, crashing on the couch herself. She had no idea who was knocking, but she figured no one who wanted to kill her knew she was in this land. If they were after Momochi, they could have him.

"Good morning! How are the boys?" Asked an overly friendly Konoha jonin, three kids trailing behind him, two of them looking pretty roughed-up.

"Seriously? Ah, whatever, come in." Without bothering to argue, the kunoichi invited the squad of guests in.

This, however, seemed to surprise the jonin. "Wow, you'd just let us in? Here I thought we'd have to bribe you with the delicious breakfast we made."

Shooting a glance at the basket that was in the lone girl's hands, the medic-nin nodded her head, fixing her eyes on Kakashi. "Ration bars are hardly breakfast. And they're anything but delicious."

Raising his arms in mock defense, the jonin side-stepped her, taking a seat at the dining room table. "You caught me." And he didn't bother going further than that.

The three kids walked in as well, each doing something vastly different. The blonde rushed in, a worried look on his face as he sat down on the floor next to Haku's bed; the girl timidly sat down next to her sensei, nibbling on a cherry-colored ration bar; the dark-haired boy stepped into the bedroom, nodded, and then crashed on the couch. She should have expected something like that from Hatake's team...

"Is Haku going to be okay, miss medic?" Questioned the little blonde as soon as he noticed her reentering the room. The worry in his eyes was honest, even though she was pretty certain the two groups were facing off against each other before Zabuza came running back, carrying a kid with a hole in his chest.

She smiled before answering, "He will, don't worry." It was a lie, but telling the genin that Haku's life as a shinobi was over would hardly help her current situation. She was essentially caught between two very dangerous jonin, her conscience keeping her from just bolting from the Land of Waves altogether.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you really mean it when you said we'd be spending the next few days here?"

"Yes Sakura, I did. While they might have been our enemies before, I'm sure Zabuza and Haku won't mind us crashing at their place until the bridge is complete."

The girl seemed relieved, but a new voice popped up with a question, "That's still a week's time of work, what are we going to do when these guys wake up?" asked the boy from the couch.

"You let me worry about that Sasuke. What you should worry about is the super special one week only training regiment I got cooked up for you three," answered the jonin.

"Training? When?"It was Naruto, peeking his head in at the mention of his third favorite activity.

"Well, you can start tomorrow. All three of you, to be exact."

While she was amused with the team dynamics of the konoha squad, the medic had a job to do, so after wolfing down a surprisingly tasteless ration-bar, she went back to the bedroom, shooing away both of Kakashi's boys before closing the door.

This was just swell, having to play house with Zabuza Momochi and Hatake Kakashi of all people...

Sometimes, she wondered if foul luck came with being a good medic.

* * *

Waking up three days after the events on the bridge, Zabuza woke up to see the eye-smiling face of Kakashi Hatake, holding a kunai to his neck. Considering the fact that he woke up in worst scenarios and survived, he wasn't all that bothered.

"Good morning, Zabuza."

"Kakashi, get that thing out of my face."

Surprisingly, the jonin did so, leaning back against the wall. Pulling himself into a seated position, Zabuza checked to see the still unconscious Haku, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're here because I'm a loose end, aren't you?"

All he got was a nod. For all his joviality, the copy-nin was a threat, as evidenced by the way he managed to get the upper hand during their confrontation on the bridge. However, that wasn't important right now; right now, all that mattered was seeing Haku recover.

"I don't go back on my word, Kakashi. I couldn't care less about this land, or the Land of Fire."

"You're a wanted criminal, Zabuza, why should I believe you?"

This annoyed the swordsman, but he was in no shape or position to argue. "It's been decades since you've been in Kirigakure, you know nothing of the Mizukage's oppression. My only goal is to bring stability back to my village. By force if necessary."

The copy-nin gave no reaction, only staring wordlessly. After a few moments, he spun the kunai 'round his finger, tucking it back into its spot in his pocket. "We'll see about that. I'll leave you two alone for now."

With that, Sharingan Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**That pretty much closes the book on Gato. He played the game, and he messed it up.**

**Amane is OC of convenience, won't be back until book 9.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Book 1 - Ch4: Nindō

**Even the smallest interruption can have astounding consequences.**

**Also, team 7 get some screen time.**

* * *

The old man, Tazuna, was many things, but a slacker wasn't one of them. Although the work required to finish the bridge was now down to about a week and a half, people were motivated to finish it, inspired by the fact that Gato was no more. As the bridge builder put it, the ruthless businessman met his end at the end of a ninja's blade. With the danger of him and his thugs gone, the workers could both focus and take it easier, eliminating the fear-induced mistakes that slowed down production. All in all, it went quicker.

As for the ninja themselves, adapting to living in the abandoned family home was turning out to be simpler than expected. Kakashi called dibs on the couch, letting his genin sleep on the floor. When confronted on this, he simply replied it builds character, and that as shinobi they'll have occasions where sleeping on the floor will be a dream come true. After that explanation, even the usually hot-blooded Naruto seemed to calm down.

Haku was getting better, but still didn't wake up. Finally able to finish the diagnosis, Amane simply stated that with the amount of damage his lungs and blood vessels took, any serious exertion would put too much pressure on his heart, which may decide to shut down from the stress. Breaking the news to Zabuza was somewhat easier than expected; the man only nodded, then went back to watching over the boy.

All these years, and he was not a step closer to realizing his greatest ambition. And with the promise he was forced into making, he never would, at least not the way he planned it. He would have gathered the money, used it to amass followers, and then just repeat the same thing from all those years ago; only this time, the child Mizukage would die. Now he had to find a different way.

And Haku... the boy was willing to give everything for him, even his own life. Seeing that was, put lightly, a serious shock. The easiest way to describe it was as a reminder, a reason why he fought, why he ever had his dream of freeing the village. It was to secure a place for people like Haku, the ones who had the bodies and abilities to become shinobi, but not the hearts and souls. He wanted to use his power to shape the hidden Mist into such a place.

But his power wasn't even enough to get past Sharingan Kakashi, the infamous jonin of the hidden Leaf. Why? They both fought in the name of their villages, right? Why was the difference in power so great? He had managed to outdo the Sharingan, so that wasn't it, but something was still missing. Because he didn't have that 'something' the Demon of the Mist couldn't defeat his Konoha adversary...

At least, with him and his genin having forced their way into their hideout, he could talk to the man, if he were so inclined. That could wait until Haku woke up, though.

* * *

On his side, Kakashi was busy training his genin. The day was relatively clear, and the air didn't give any hint of incoming rain. He marched his squad out into the nearby forest, and sent them running a couple dozen laps while he finished the first act of Icha Icha Violence, the second book in the series. As the panting kids returned, he lifted his gaze, and gave them a content nod.

"Alright, today we're going to be doing tree walking..."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already know that!" Immediately interrupted Naruto. For all his potential, his over-zealousness was a major nuisance that came with training.

"Let me finish, Naruto. Now as I was saying, we'll be doing tree walking, the only difference is, we'll be training how to fight."

With that said, the silver-haired jonin produced a pair of long sticks, as well as a pair of ropes. Noticing the blank looks he was receiving, he thought it prudent to try and explain his idea. "Sakura, use these ropes to tie the non-dominant hand of the boys behind their backs."

She gave him another blank look, and even the usually indifferent Sasuke was staring at him with a puzzled look. At first prompt, the girl did as she was told, partially tying her still confused teammates. Kakashi then threw the long sticks to each of the boys, and pointed to a large tree at the edge of the clearing.

"You're going to go up that tree, and on my signal, try and knock each other down. Each time your opponent touches the ground, you get a point. No Sharingan allowed, and you play to twelve points. Winner gets to ask anything they want from me, and if it's within my power to grant, they shall have it."

Intrigued by the possibilities of the mentioned reward, both boys nodded, a competitive flare in their eyes. As soon as they reached the upper half, they began swinging at each other. At first it was carefully, not to lose their footing, but as more time passed, and their confidence in their technique rose, the moves started getting more and more serious. In the first five minutes, Sasuke had two points to Naruto's one.

Sakura was about to turn and ask her sensei about what she was supposed to do, only to find herself staring into a closed scroll held by the man. It was small, and the outer side was a dull grey, but it seemed pretty new. Kakashi eye-smiled before explaining. "I was going to teach you water walking, but decided it was best that all three of you learned that together. Instead, you're going to read this scroll, as it contains the basics of genjutsu."

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of one of the five great ninja disciplines, remembering her last experience with one all too vividly. She actually relieved a similar scene only days ago on the bridge, but that was no genjutsu... "Alright, I'll have it done in no time at all, Kakashi-sensei."

The jonin nodded, then retreated back to his fairly comfortable tree stump, and kept half his eye on the book, and the other half on the two practicing boys. If he wasn't mistaken, it was six for Sasuke and four for Naruto. The blonde wasn't making it easy for the Uchiha prodigy. That was good; so long as the two kept close to each other skill-wise, they'll be trying to outdo one another, and that would make their progress significantly faster. If they kept at it, and if Sakura kept doing her best to keep up, he might just recommend them for the upcoming chunin exams. Maybe.

The sky clouded over, and the light slowly started fading. Sakura had began warping the nearby shrubbery and making it appear pink to her sensei, and the boys were tied at twenty-one each. Apparently, the promised reward had completely slipped their mind in the heat of competition. Progress-wise, they were doing astoundingly well, fighting upside down for the better part of the hour. There wasn't a fall in the last two.

"Sakura, the important thing about using genjutsu is keeping the opponent unaware of that fact for as long as you can. While some genjutsu distort the foe's sense of reality, they can also pretty easily tell that it's an illusion, and will attempt to break them."

The pinkette nodded, then placed a hand on her sensei's. "Something like this, Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired jonin immediately recognized the strange fluctuation of his chakra, but made no move to dispel whatever illusion the girl cast. Failing to notice anything particularly strange, he shrugged and returned to his book...his book wasn't there.

His eye widened in surprise, staring at the smiling girl for a few moments before he brought a hand up and focused enough chakra to break the genjutsu. Doing so, the book shimmered back into view, and the feeling of weight, easy to forget about since the book was fairly small, returned. Honestly, Kakashi was surprised. Chakra control like that was noticeably rare in a genin, which meant that his little kunoichi had massive potential.

"That was very good Sakura. Mind explaining what exactly you did?" He knew what she did, but was interested in the thought train that led her to choosing that particular approach.

Sakura smiled again, feeling surprisingly good for doing something so simple. "Well, the scroll said that a genjutsu is supposed to target the opponent's senses. Apparently, the most dangerous ones are sound and sight-based genjutsu. I just concluded that, as an experienced shinobi, you'd be less on your guard against a touch-based genjutsu."

Her theory was sound, except for the last bit. He was famous for a variety of reasons, one of them being his ability to never forget about all the ways a foe might try and attack. Touch-based genjutsu was rare, though, as most users of the art preferred staying away from their opponent. Still, for a first attempt, it was very good. She might have a future in that particular style... oh, and there's an idea!

"Excellent work Sakura, now I'm going to teach you a simple genjutsu, and if you manage to use it successfully on whichever of the boys wins their little competition, I'll teach you one more."

"Alright, I'm ready." Needless to say, Inner Sakura was pumped: _Cha! Whatever I set my mind on, I can do it! Just you wait Sasuke, you'll see how awesome I really am!_

"Alright, this is the 'Demonic Illusion: Paradise Viewing' technique..."

He demonstrated the hand signs, and instructed her thoroughly on the workings and intents of the technique. Unless she has a very good opportunity, she won't be able to use it in battle, but it's very useful to disarm an unsuspecting opponent. It also has its uses in worming your way out of a promise, especially when you know what you promised.

By his professional estimate as a jonin of Konohagakure, Kakashi guessed that Naruto would want a hot bowl of ramen, and that Sasuke would request to see his face. Since he wasn't in the mood for doing either of those things, he'd have Sakura hypnotize the winner into thinking that they've gotten their reward. Yep, he prided himself on his teaching. These kids would be strong shinobi one day...

Wait, he'd have to teach Sakura another genjutsu... Oh well, no plan is foolproof.

* * *

It was nighttime, they were completely worn out, and teme broke the Sharingan rule an hour ago. Letting himself slide down the large tree's side, Naruto substituted himself with the long stick, not knowing the rope escape technique. It was a nice day, and he preferred spending it running around the village making trouble than listening to Iruka-sensei's uninteresting explanations.

Sasuke wasn't far behind, but instead of escaping the rope, he substituted himself with the unsuspecting Naruto, making the blonde curse out loud at his predicament. Still, the dobe put up a surprisingly good fight, right up until he decided to break the rules and use the Sharingan. He needed to practice with it anyway, so it was killing two birds with one stone as far as he was concerned.

Since they both reported breaking the rules, Kakashi decided to punish them by having Sakura try her new technique anyway. She took Sasuke's hand, overjoyed to have an excuse to do something like that. She did the same with Naruto, but noticeably slower. With a small channeling of chakra, she started messing around with the flow in their heads. Then she let both of them go and stood next to Kakashi to watch.

Naruto wasn't that surprising, sitting down and digging in into the bowl of ramen that magically appeared at his feet. Ramen was ramen, and he didn't question where it came from. Sasuke, on the other hand, brought his arms up to dispel the genjutsu after a couple of seconds.

"Nice trick, but I could tell that it was too good to be true." He wouldn't tell, but he actually hallucinated having Kakashi take off his mask, revealing... No it was just an illusion, not the real thing. "And let the dobe go, he's looking ridiculous."

Sakura made a quick hand seal, muttered 'release', and Naruto was suddenly panicking, wondering where his bowl of infinite ramen went. "Hey! What's the deal!?"

His teammates only gave him disappointed looks, and started walking back towards the house. Slightly annoyed, the blonde genin followed along, grumbling about wanting to eat ramen. He was one of the few in Konoha who really appreciated the delicate cuisine that is ramen.

The rest of team 7, however, were just ready to go back to a home-cooked meal. Turns out the medic-nin was a decent cook, having gathered quite the cookbook over the course of her travels. Tonight's menu was Kumo-style salmon.

Back at the hideout, Haku stirred. His eyes opened, seeing the familiar beige tone of the ceiling. That was good, he wasn't dead. However, something was definitely wrong. His chest hurt like hell, and he clearly remembered taking the lightning blade from Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin. For all intents and purposes, he was supposed to be dead.

An unfamiliar woman approached him, and began explaining exactly what had happened while he was out. As the woman finished her story, and Zabuza appeared in the doorway, Haku could only smile.

* * *

Getting a second chance in the shinobi world was not as much a matter of perseverance as it was a matter of luck. Simply put, you mess up, you get killed. Or someone close to you, or your entire village. However, the amount of luck it took to survive a bout with Kakashi Hatake the way he fought it was enough to cover the years of misfortune that started with the failed coup. Zabuza wouldn't be making such a mistake ever again. His second chance was in his hands, and it was time to decide what to do with it...

The blonde brat that pestered him with questions on the bridge seemed to be the most excited when he heard Haku was up, and spent quite a long time detailing not only his version of what happened on the bridge, but the one day of training as well. Haku, for the most part, stayed quiet and listened, a serene smile gracing his countenance. The rest of Kakashi's genin were polite enough, but kept their distance. He couldn't blame them, they didn't meet him outside of combat.

And so did another few days pass. Kakashi and his students went out and trained, mostly forced to play high-speed catch on the surface of water. Haku kept getting better, and was soon able to leave the bed. According to him, the pain was nothing; according to Amane, he shouldn't be able to walk yet. Zabuza didn't push him into anything, just silently sitting and watching the Konoha team do their training.

The kids had good heads on their shoulders, as evidenced by the fact that neither the blonde, nor the Uchiha hesitated to attack from above or below when given the chance. It was particularly amusing to see the broody kid get blindsided by a clone coming from above, not able to do anything to defend. It was no surprise they managed to keep up with Haku that long. That and the blonde brat's monstrous chakra.

"Zabuza."

The addressed shinobi lifted his head, meeting the eye of his equal by rank from Konoha. His eye looked serious, and Haku stood up and left on his own, deciding to contribute to the training by having them dodge snowballs.

"What is it?"

Sitting down, the silver-haired shinobi cast a interested look at Haku's snowy assault for a moment before turning back to the swordsman with the look in his eye even more serious than before.

"What will you do from here? You are still a wanted rouge ninja." He asked and stated flatly.

"Return to the Land of Water, and kill Yagura." Answered the swordsman, in the same flat tone.

"Another coup?" His eye twitched, betraying his doubt in the decision to trust the swordsman. Kakashi wasn't one to have tells like that, but something about Zabuza made him react much more strongly than he usually did.

The swordsman, however, only shook his head, "I gave you my word, Kakashi. Only Yagura dies, no one else."

As an A-rank missing-nin, returning to your village and slaying a Kage while not killing anyone else... It was near-impossible. Kakashi's brow shot upward, his puzzlement getting the better of him.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

That got a smile from the mist shinobi, who only pointed to the massive blade on the far side of the field. "With that."

Beneath his mask, Kakashi smirked. The demon of the mist just didn't stop surprising him. The way he put it, he made it seem plausible. Hell, if he doesn't mess around as much as he did on the bridge, he could probably manage to get close enough for a silent killing. Beating the Mizukage in a straight fight was impossible. Even the third would have his work cut out for him trying something like that...

"Alright then, I'll believe you. Make sure to write when you get there."

Zabuza shot him a confused look, but then grinned. "Heh, sure." After that, a somber look came upon him, and he only looked at the four kids' training. His eyes were distant, and it didn't look like he was aware of his surroundings at all.

"What is the purpose of a ninja, Kakashi?"asked the swordsman, not bothering to spare a look at the copy-nin.

The copy-nin didn't expect something like that from a man like Zabuza. Then again, for a man so driven by his ambitions, it's no wonder a question like that would occur to him. It was about the equivalent of 'why do we fight'. He had no ready answer for it, but he had to save face somehow.

"To live by his nindo." That was fairly clever, it should work.

The swordsman considered the answer. What was his way as a ninja? A long time ago, it was to strike true. Nowadays, it seems lost to him, hidden away in the mist. Perhaps that's the reason why he lost, because he didn't fight with all his heart. That blonde genin shouldn't have been able to beat Haku, yet he did, tapping into some kind of freak power. Kakashi never backed down, even when all odds were against him. The question that bothered Zabuza was why he wasn't able to draw upon that kind of strength...

Suddenly, they were surrounded by the kids, all of them wearing serious expressions. Kakashi's eye narrowed, and Zabuza grunted.

"That's so cool!" shouted the ever-energetic Naruto, "I need to find my ninja way right now!"

Ah, an opening. Sharingan Kakashi never missed an opening. "Why? You already have one."

As expected, the blonde just stared at him with a blank look. "Huh?"

"Well, you keep saying how you never go back on your word, and how you're never going to run away. I just thought that was your nindo." Stated the detached jonin.

Catching on, the genin nodded his head furiously. "Yeah, that's it! Right as always, Kakashi-sensei!" No one failed to notice the embarrassed blush.

"You're hopeless, Naruto." Offered the Uchiha, his pink-haired teammate agreeing immediately.

* * *

"Going already?" asked the silver-haired jonin, lazily looking up from the couch he was sprawled on. The same book he was always reading was in his hand, momentarily lowering as he noticed the Kunoichi with her gear packed heading for the door.

She stopped, looking surprised, "Well, Haku's gotten better, and I got my ryo...Oh, where's the little Kunoichi of yours?" She looked as if she just remembered something, and reached for a pocket on the side of her bag. Kakashi shrugged.

"Try upstairs, I told my precious genin to pack as well."

Sent off with a nod, the elder kunoichi went upstairs, knocking on door before entering the storage room where the kids kept their things. There wasn't so much upstairs, save for a bedroom, a washroom and a small room for storage. As expected, the pinkette was there, slowly packing up her things.

"Sakura," started the medic-nin, having finally found the scroll she was looking for, "I have a gift for you."

The two kunoichi got along surprisingly well, the small pinkette willing to listen to the travelling medic's many long-winded stories. When, in a fit of amazement, she compared her to Tsunade, the dark-haired kunoichi couldn't help but grow a soft spot for the genin. Besides, she couldn't have any children of her own, and didn't feel any loyalty to Ame. The young Sakura was quite possibly the best choice for someone to inherit the technique, given her aptitude for genjutsu. She handed over the scroll.

"Now, I need you to promise me that you'll take good care of this. It's my original technique, and I want you to have it. And I'm not taking 'no' as an answer." She finished with a smile, something she noticed she did surprisingly often in the Land of Waves.

The girl just looked at the dark green scroll in her hands, then back up at the elder kunoichi. After a few seconds, she bowed her head. "Thank you, Amane-sama." And she left it at that.

Giving the genin one final pat on the head, the Ame medic left the room and took to the stairs. Before leaving, she shot Sharingan Kakashi one last look. Hopefully, she won't have to heal a wound made by his jutsu ever again. Outside, she caught sight of Zabuza and Haku, giving the two a wave before turning around and heading down the road towards the bridge. She had decided to go to Kumo for a while. Having never been there before, she was sure there was plenty waiting for her on the road.

Two hours later, and Team 7 stood assembled outside of the small house at the edge of the island village. Naruto was pumped, Sakura was still eyeing her bag nervously, and Sasuke was looking bored. The good thing was that all three managed to further their chakra control, walking and battling on the surface of trees and water with ease. If there was any trace of doubt in his mind, it was gone now - Kakashi was definitely sending these kids to the chunin exams.

After waiting for a solid ten minutes for Naruto to say goodbye to the mist assassins, team 7 and their jonin hit the road, ready to go back to the Land of Fire. Turns out that the bridge was named 'The Great Naruto Bridge', something that the boy in question refused to stop talking about for the better part of the road home.

As for Zabuza and Haku, they finally had time to sort out their business. Still technically a missing nin, Zabuza couldn't just go through the Land of Fire and make his way back to his home village, and the Land of Waves lacked a port sufficiently large enough to have ships heading out further east than the Land of Crabs. Low on money, his ultimate decision was to walk to the Great Red Port in the Land of Crabs, and take a ship to the land of Sea. From there, it's just a two days' boat ride to the first of the islands surrounding the Land of Water.

It's going to be a long trip, and they'll be pausing to train at the Land of Sea, but at least there was a solid plan. It was more than they had when they arrived into the Land of Waves. Needless to say, he'll also have his hands busy gathering fresh info on the state of affairs in the homeland, as well as dealing with the inevitable attacks by bounty hunter ninja. The shovel-wielding guy who attacked Haku hasn't returned, but he's still out there.

"Alright Haku, let's go."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, don't be afraid to spread the word!**


	6. Book 1 - Ch5: Demons and Monsters

**This is a battle that really should have happened in the anime, at least in flashback form...**

**The Mist Assassins come across the Akatsuki!**

* * *

A month has passed since the two Mist Assassins have left the Land of Waves. Yet in their minds, the images of the ones who had decided to spare their lives were still fresh. For Haku, it was the hyper-energetic blonde genin, Naruto Uzumaki. In him, he recognized a great love for those he sees as friends, no matter how new or weak their bond is. Even when Haku begged the boy to kill him, to end his existence as a shinobi, he wouldn't do it. It was not the way he done things. As for Zabuza, his thoughts often returned to the image of Sharingan Kakashi, standing in front of him on the bridge, lightning arcing from his hand. The Konoha jonin had managed to beat him every step of the way, his decision to spare his life was only a matter of coincidence. If the copy-nin had been angrier, there was no doubt that Zabuza would've met his end on that colossal concrete structure.

Now they were nearing the border of the Land of Crabs, a land known for the high cliffs and long beaches along the shoreline. It was a peaceful land, mostly devoid of shinobi activity. The only times a ninja would bother venturing there was if they needed quick passage east, just like the two of them did.

"Zabuza, how are you going to face the Mizukage alone? Would it not just end the way it did last time?" That was Haku's question. These last few days, he'd ask it every so often, wording it differently each time; it worried him. Last time, Zabuza at least had allies to fend off the ANBU assault, something he wouldn't be having this time around. No one would put their faith in him anymore, not after he had failed. Only Haku remained, his trust in the swordsman almost absolute.

And although he only answered with a grunt, Zabuza himself was also worried. He needed to train against worthy foes, and he needed a way to face Yagura without involving the rest of the village in it. Part of him knew that there was a way, but nothing concrete ever came up in his mind. Practically, he'd be going in without a plan. Shinobi that went on a mission without a plan didn't stay shinobi very long.

Still, the thing that bothered him most was Haku's injury. Although he had fully recovered, the medic-nin's words rang true - his stamina was completely ruined, shinobi travel speed was beyond his capabilities now. Although the boy kept claiming he'd fight alongside him, the swordsman knew that something like that would kill the boy, and had to plan with that in mind.

The border was getting closer, soon they would be entering a small town build right beside the crossing itself. While his information was relatively outdated, Zabuza knew the town to be little more than a simple rest stop, agriculture being what kept the town afloat. After a day's worth of travel, they finally found themselves passing through the unimpressive gates.

Even for such a small town, the place was populous, men and women of all ages milling about, going on with their daily activities. They didn't seem all too bothered with the presence of a man with a bastard sword on his back, but still gave him an adequate amount of room. While the common populace had little to do with the ninja world, most knew of their existence, but wisely kept away due to the inherent dangers of dealing with such people. Only lands such as Kumo or Konoha had open support from their civilian population.

Haku and Zabuza kept progressing, looking for a place they might stay at. The hard truth was that they simply lacked the money to board a ship, and Zabuza wasn't in the mood to live off scraps they could swipe for the duration of the three-day voyage. After all, he had to find a way to become stronger before they reached the land of water. While he did have an idea on how he'd go about that, the major issue was money, something he simply didn't have after the disaster in the Land of Waves.

After a while, they managed to find a cheap place to spend a few nights, and then they parted ways. Zabuza sealed the Kubikiribocho into a scroll, threw on a jacket and went to inquire about getting some kind of work, while Haku went to see if he could gather information on the current state of affairs in the Land of Water.

Having changed into simple clothing consisting of slacks and a shirt, the boy started going from place to place, starting with the marketplace. Lots of sea food was almost exclusively exported by the land of water, and if he could find a stall with some in the market, odds were that he'd be able to get some information. While there was a couple of stalls, the information on the hidden village itself was pretty useless, never going further than mentioning 'unrest'. At least the ports were working as usual, making the standard three day rounds from the Land of Sea. Disappointed, Haku pressed on.

His next stop was a chain of drinking dens, frequented by travelers, sailors and missing shinobi. However, that too offered little information, as not one of the men there seemed to know anything worthwhile. Growing more frustrated, the boy stepped out and cast a long stare at the street. His eyes widened upon noticing something that seemed to match the description of something Zabuza spoke about every so often. There was no doubt about it, one of the men in the uniform cloaks was carrying the bandaged sword - Samehada.

Wasting no time, Haku followed the two. When it came to tracking, every ninja village found different ways to go about it. Iwa had bees, Konoha had dogs; Kumo usually employed birds. Due to their relative isolation, Kiri went with a bit less orthodox manner, using chakra-detecting sea-slugs. Studying the beasties had led the hidden Mist village to discover a fuinjutsu technique that could link a sheet of paper with an object or person, enabling the pursuer to follow the marked target no matter how far they went. The only drawback of the fuinjutsu manner of tracking was that you needed to find and mark your target first.

Preparing the marked senbon he carried as part of his civilian loadout, Haku took careful aim. He couldn't hit near the sword, as it would just drink the chakra from the inscription on the senbon, and he couldn't hit the bladesman himself, as whoever could hold that blade was most definitely a dangerous shinobi. Seeing his opening, Haku threw the needle with his practiced accuracy, burying it into the man's sandal. It was a near-perfect shot.

Satisfied that he managed to get something for his trouble, Haku hurried back to their meeting place, hoping he'd find Zabuza before the two men got away.

* * *

The relatively new duo of Akatsuki operatives strolled through a border town close to the Land of Crabs. Their first assignment as members was to go to the Village hidden in the Mist, gathering information on the current whereabouts of their two jinchuriki. For Kisame, the whole thing was a pain in the ass, as he'd not only be prevented from fighting, something he enjoyed doing, but he'd be forced to go back 'home'. Still, right now, the job was to get to the great port in the Land of Crabs.

Moving through the crowds, the two men hardly gave the small town more than a passing glance. Each of them was absorbed in their own thoughts and problems. In Itachi's mind, stories of his past played on a loop, leaving him wondering if there was something that he missed, if there was a move he could've made to save his clan and his best friend. For Kisame, it was the desire for battle, along with his memory of slaying his mentor, the despicable man that used to wield the sharkskin blade.

Itachi's eyes twitched for only a split-second, yet his partner noticed. While they had little in common, unlike the other two groups they met and recruited, the two Akatsuki complemented each other incredibly well. Kisame in particular had surprised people with the way he managed to understand Itachi's silences. According to him, there were twenty-four separate silences Itachi used, and each carried a different meaning. However, this twitch was something he didn't yet see. "What's the matter? Why the look in your eyes?"

"Somebody stuck a chakra-loaded senbon in your footwear. It was quite a feat of accuracy." Spoke the Uchiha in his usually distant tone of voice. Perhaps it was the trauma of slaughtering his own clan that made him that way, or maybe it was just the attitude one would get after relying so heavily on genjutsu for years. To such men, reality was little more than another illusion.

Kisame grinned, "Well that's certainly interesting. I didn't expect hunter-nin this early in the journey..." He threw a glance over his shoulder, not seeing anything even remotely suspicious, "What's our move?"

Itachi didn't even turn to look at him, "We keep going as if nothing happened. When they decide to engage, it will be us with the advantage of surprise."

The monster of the mist nodded in agreement, familiar eagerness building up in the back of his mind. Somebody was going to die by his hand that day, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

He did not expect this. However, he couldn't have asked for a better turn of events. Running into another swordsman meant acquiring either a powerful ally, or a powerful weapon, both of which would help towards reaching his goal. And the fact that the sword Haku recognized was the Samehada only made things better. He'd not only get the most feared of the seven swords, but he'd kill that bastard Fuguki.

With what little there was of their gear stored away in scrolls, the two mist assassins began tracking the marked senbon. The two men had apparently left the town already, as it wasn't long before they had crossed the border.

"I'm worried. The man I saw does not fit your description of the sharkskin's wielder."

"It's probably just a henge, Haku. The blade itself won't allow itself to be transformed or hidden, so he still had to keep it on his back," seeing that his words done nothing to encourage the boy, Zabuza continued, "Fuguki is an old fool, Haku. The only reason I didn't kill him all those years ago was due to the child Mizukage's appearance. I am stronger than he is."

The boy said nothing, offering only a weak nod. What worried him is the fact that he couldn't support Zabuza with anything other than his senbon and ninjutsu from afar. The lightning blade injury had not only made long range combat risky, it made close range encounters impossible for the boy. And then there was the other man in the identical cloak. They knew nothing of this stranger, and perhaps he was just as dangerous as the swordsman...

The road had been winding through a forest for a while down, steadily going downhill. Haku's estimate was that the shore could be seen from the edge of the forest, but he didn't have time to check if his assumption was correct. The seal on the tracking scroll had stopped changing, the spot indicating the marked target apparently stopping. That was good, the two men had stopped, which gave the assassins the chance to catch up, as well as the option of ambushing them.

Detouring into the forest, the two took a long route around, positioning themselves further along the target's path. This was the ideal scenario for Zabuza, who could use the fact that the Land of Crabs was known for the occasional fog to cover up the Hidden Mist Jutsu, setting up the perfect opportunity for a silent killing.

All that remained for them now was to wait.

It wasn't that long before the two robed figures appeared in the distance, moving about as quickly as they did before Haku spotted them. The fact that they wore large hats that hidden their features slightly concerned Zabuza, but he couldn't afford to miss an opportunity like this. The Samehada was within his reach.

Focusing his chakra, Zabuza worked through the hand signs, allowing a thick mist to spread from his body, rolling over the road and through the surrounding forest. His senses focused on the mist, both his hearing and smell magnifying in potency by using the chakra as a medium. The two men were almost close enough for him to engage.

The art of silent killing is almost exclusive to the shinobi of the Hidden Mist. It uses the advantage of surprise to its fullest extent, allowing a skilled user to neutralize even a powerful enemy in a single strike. Of course, the more competent the target, the harder it was to catch them off their guard. This was commonly circumvented by attacking at odd times and angles. One of Zabuza's favorite ways of eliminating enemy shinobi that knew he was coming was to confuse them with a water clone, who would produce footsteps in the opposite direction from where the actual threat was coming from.

Essentially, the silent killing was a technique of striking at your enemy when he or she has absolutely no way of defending themselves. The Kubikiribocho was actually one of the worst blades for such an art, bested only by the Blastsword and the Sharkskin in terms of impracticality. That hardly stopped Zabuza from being the deadliest of the swordsmen when it came to using it.

Rushing forward, the demon swung the great sword, expecting to feel the soft resistance of flesh. What he felt and heard was the clashing of metal. Whoever carried the Samehada didn't just loot it off a corpse, then. Good, it wouldn't be fun if he went down in a single blow. Zabuza readied himself to try another strike.

"This is absurd. I'll get rid of this mist. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." A man's voice spoke.

The wind jutsu did its work, carrying a blast of air through the forest, blowing away the mist. Zabuza leapt up to avoid a slash from the wrapped sword, landing on top of a nearby branch. This wasn't good, both enemies were shinobi, and by the feel of their chakra, both were top-class ninja. The one with the Samehada was a special kind of beast, his chakra rivaling even the blonde brat's monstrous chakra signature.

The two figures took battle positions, waiting for Zabuza's next attempt. "Why if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Long time no see, sempai."

That voice...he knew that voice. There was no mistaking it, not many voices got the otherwise calm and collected swordsman to feel so creeped-out. The man who now held the Sharkskin blade was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki, the man who had acquired the title of 'Monster of the Hidden Mist'. He didn't expect the sword that he supposedly wielded to be the Samehada itself.

"Kisame. What happened to Fuguki?" Growled the senior swordsman, straightening himself up. Perhaps he could talk them down, avoiding an unnecessary confrontation.

"I'm afraid that Suikazan Fuguki met his untimely end by tripping over and impaling himself on his own sword," deadpanned the strange-looking bladesman. His partner cocked an eyebrow at the sentence.

The confidence with which they present themselves, paired with the strong chakra signatures...These guys aren't worth the trouble. Zabuza needed an out, and he needed it fast.

"One more question, and then I'll leave you be. You can pretend you never even saw me."

This seemed to amuse Kisame, who only let his grin grow wider. "I don't think we can do that, but feel free to ask anything you like."

Haku was doing good staying out of sight. There is no way he could even contribute to the fight, let alone be a part of it. The demon of the mist found himself running out of options. Still, he'd use the time he had as best he could. "Those robes, they're uniforms, aren't they?"

The junior swordsman actually laughed that time, finding the whole scenario amusing. Being a member of Akatsuki brought so much more than a chance to get into a good fight. It's moments like this one that really made the whole experience shine. "Uniforms of the Akatsuki. I'm sure even you heard of the name, wandering the lands and all."

Zabuza said nothing, only grunting in response. Kisame seemed to find no end to the amusement, turning to his partner. "Itachi, would you do me a favor and give us some space? I really want to see if master Zabuza kept his edge."

Giving his partner a long glare, Itachi only shrugged, moving to the side, taking a seat on a conveniently placed rock. "You can come out, boy. I sensed you back when you threw the senbon." Not getting an immediate response, Itachi resigned himself to watching the upcoming confrontation between the swordsmen. Haku soon stepped out, fearlessly taking a seat next to the infamous Itachi Uchiha, slayer of the Uchiha clan. That took some courage to do.

Realizing that he's run out of options, Zabuza sighed, then leapt down onto the road. Bringing the sword up, he took a long look at his opponent. What little he remembered about the man mostly regarded his incredible chakra levels, as well as his tendency to abuse that very advantage. He'd have to watch his step around this one, he was about as dangerous as Kakashi, and the copy-nin was holding back. Something told Zabuza that Hoshigaki doesn't know how to hold back.

Taking a deep breath, the demon of the mist rushed in, swinging the executioner's blade in a wide arc.

* * *

"So, you're Itachi Uchiha... you look a lot like your younger brother."

Itachi was surprised. If there was ever a topic he couldn't simply ignore, it was his younger brother. And this boy seemed to know him.

"You...met Sasuke?"

Haku nodded, smiling pleasantly, "Yes, I was almost forced to kill him. The Sharingan is quite a formidable kekkei genkai."

Silly little brother, letting a boy like this outdo him in battle... He needed to grow stronger if he ever hoped to revive the Uchiha clan. Loss was simply something he couldn't let himself experience.

"Tell me of your fight, please."

The boy had much to say. Apparently, he was one of the Yuki, users of the pure Hyoton. He fought not only Sasuke, but Naruto-kun as well, managing to abuse Sasuke's inexperience with the Sharingan and take him out of the fight by riddling his body with senbon. Itachi had already seen the boy's impeccable aim, so it was no surprise that he could pull of something like that.

Still, hearing that Sasuke is progressing so slowly was worrying. Even under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, perhaps the only man in Konoha save the Kage and the Sannin who could match Itachi, Sasuke was not making progress. If he kept moving at that pace, he wouldn't ever reach the level of ability needed to protect himself and the village... He had to motivate him somehow, and soon.

Meanwhile, the two bladesmen were locked into a very high-stakes game of chicken. While they traded blows as equals, neither was really willing to take a risk and try a different attack. From afar, it looked more like a coordinated performance than an actual battle. Steel hit something that wasn't quite steel, sending sparks flying nonetheless. Kisame, for one, was having the time of his life.

"So long since I fought a man who could handle his blade like a true swordsman... We are a dying breed, Momochi..." spoke the Akatsuki, never once losing his near-permanent grin. His attacks were straightforward, but powerful. It seemed like he was only warming up for when things really got serious.

Zabuza would never voice it, but he agreed. Matching blades against someone equal in skill gave new meaning to battle, something a simple ninjutsu showdown could never give. He danced around the Samehada, trying to get a shot in past the blade's wide defense. While none of his attacks really came through, he wasn't really trying that hard either. "Fuguki taught you well, kid."

Suddenly, the Akatsuki swordsman, changed his attack pattern, going in for a kick, covering his exposed side with his blade. Zabuza could block, and risk getting scratched by the Sharkskin, or he could dodge, giving up ground. Then again, he could just go in for an attack as well. Shifting the blade to his other hand, Zabuza readied a punch, bringing the flat side of his executioner's blade up to absorb the brunt of the incoming kick.

Noticing his foe's reaction to the attack, Kisame smiled, cutting his attack halfway in order to try and take off the demon's arm as it came. He did not succeed, forced to block when Zabuza instead kicked the blade of the Kubikiribocho forward, intending to get some damage in to the legs.

The battle was slowly heating up, and it only got better from there. Unwrapping the top of the blade, Kisame went in for another assault, this time alternating wide swipes with fast jabs and kicks. In return, Zabuza swayed from side to side, swinging his massive sword in overhead arcs in order to get some distance from his fellow swordsman. Having found their rhythm, the two eased back into the obligatory combat banter.

"Fancy meeting you here, of all places. Could it be that you've finally decided to come home, Zabuza?"

An overhead strike, followed by a quick roll and stab. Zabuza blocked, then dodged twice. His move.

"What's it to you? Besides, I may as well ask you the same question."

Switching to a reverse grip, Zabuza leapt and tried to take Kisame's head clean off his shoulders. Failing to land that, he followed up with a sweeping kick, forcing the younger bladesman to back off. He was exceptionally good. No wonder the Samehada had no issue with him as the wielder.

"Well, I wanted to invite you and that kid over there to join us, as we're heading to the Water as well. Letting you get there would hardly threaten the mission, as there's simply no way you can beat Yagura. He is no longer the same man he was back then."

Zabuza frowned, then went in for another slash. However, when this strike was blocked, he spun around, revealing the kunai in his hand. The shorter blade got the monster of the mist, tearing a wide gash in his sleeve, but failing to actually hurt him.

"You say that as if he was a man when I tried to kill him."

The Akatsuki swordsman didn't bother stopping his laughter, enjoying the little inside joke that shinobi of the Mist easily understood. Itachi wasn't very big on jokes, so travelling with him really lacked good-natured humor...

Rolling up his sleeves, revealing forearms as pale as the rest of him, Kisame took the offensive, barraging Zabuza with a series of relentless strikes. He intended to see just how tough the last of the old guard was, to see if his words held any truth to them. The only thing Kisame hated more than a liar was a man who lied to himself.

"Alright then, enough with the warm-up. Let's see if the Demon of the Mist can stand up to its' Monster!"

* * *

Itachi wasn't very amused. While conversation with the boy was pretty convenient, giving him fresh insight on Sasuke's progress, it did little to actually solve any of the numerous problems the elder Uchiha had to deal with. Now, it was nothing more than a nuisance. Kisame should be satisfied after this long...

Yet before his foot could touch the ground, he froze, noticing the ominous chakra coming from the ground. Having never before seen something like that, he concluded that it must be the Ice Style chakra, otherwise known as Hyoton. He had to applaud the kid with the patience, setting up something like that without him noticing took very careful pacing. Still, Itachi's face betrayed no surprise.

"Would you please disarm the mines you created around the stone. I'm going to assume you're not so foolish to make them contact-only."

"I'm not going to do that, Itachi Uchiha. We will stay here and watch this battle run its' course."

With mines being hidden away underground, and their chakra an elemental type he had no experience with, Itachi was forced to pause for at least a bit. Surprised that such a young boy could so effectively prevent him from interfering, he decided to sit back down and watch the rest of the fight. After all, the boy would die when they reached the Land of Water anyway.

A bit further away, the battle had reached its peak. The two swords _blurred_ past each other, trying to land the deciding blow on the wielder. Neither man turned to jutsu, as unspoken code of kenjutsu users was that the shinobi would use his sword as long as it was in one piece. Some wouldn't stop even after their blade was shattered, Zabuza being the first one to do such a thing, due to the Kubikiribocho's tendency to mend itself in battle.

Both swordsmen turned to using kunai in their off-hands, tiny sparks flying every time any two blades collided. It wasn't long before the knives took to the air, aimed at vital spots. They were promptly deflected, and in Kisame's case, picked back up.

The Samehada was not an easy sword to use. While it was very adaptable in battle and near impossible to break, it also had quite an appetite for chakra, demanding to be kept constantly fed. For a man like Kisame, whose chakra gave him the much less used title of 'Tailless tailed beast', keeping the sword sated was no bother, and he knew how to leech chakra off of it if it started misbehaving. Put simply, it was a very delicate relationship, but both the swordsman and the sword knew exactly what to do to make it work.

However, he was through playing around. Swinging the Samehada in a wide arc, Kisame created the opening he needed to get behind Zabuza. He brought the kunai forward, intending to press it against the senior swordsman's neck and claim victory; it never came. Memories of his clash with the copy-nin still fresh in his mind, Zabuza practiced a way of covering the drawback of leaving his back open after a big attack, by swiping the opponent off their feet by using the hole in the sword as a pivot point, the handle of the blade ending up as an improvised bludgeon. It only worked once against a single enemy, and was decidedly risky, but in actual battle, he only needed one opening.

Breath ragged, Zabuza pointed at his fallen enemy with the tip of his blade, eyes gleaming with determination. "Sparring session is over Kisame, I win."

Kisame was too shocked to speak. It has been so very long since had a battle this thrilling. Of course, if jutsu were allowed, it would be a completely different story, but still... "Impressive, Master Zabuza. It still won't be enough against Yagura, though."

"We'll see, monster of the mist."

Itachi was unimpressed.

* * *

**Itachi is _really_ hard to impress.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, keep spreading the word.**


	7. Book 1 - Ch6: Truth through Power

**Now travelling with two of the Akatsuki, Zabuza and Haku keep moving towards the Hidden Mist.**

**Also featured in the chapter is some more Orochimaru and Team 7.**

* * *

Itachi had spent the better part of an hour meditating in his cabin in order to consult leader-sama in regard to the appearance of the two surprisingly competent Kiri shinobi. While there was no doubts in his mind that they could remove them as factors, perhaps the bladesman and his apprentice could be of use to the Akatsuki. While there was no immediate need for more members, the demon's agenda apparently greatly intrigued the leader.

After being forced to wait a couple of minutes, Itachi was informed that he and Kisame are to support the efforts of the two rogue ninja. Knowing better than to fish for reasons, the rogue Uchiha nodded and disappeared, opening his eyes to the already familiar sight of his cabin. While he had little to gain or lose by travelling alongside the two, it was fairly safe to say that Kisame would be having the week of his dreams.

"...as such, the Akatsuki are an organization whose sole purpose is to find a way to work towards peace. Our leader believes that removing the fourth Mizukage would be a step in the right direction, and as such, we are to assist you in this endeavor so long as our paths overlap."

What he didn't reveal to neither them nor Kisame were their updated orders; they are to detour to the Land of Lightning and gather information until news reach them regarding the success of Zabuza's endeavor. Should the elite jonin and former swordsman manage to take out the fourth, they were to return to home base immediately, otherwise they are to proceed with the original mission.

After all, he'd feel bad having to burst Kisame's bubble so soon after the monster of the mist managed to find a sparring partner that is not only able to fight on his level for extended periods of time, but was also a master of kenjutsu. Ever since the ship set sail, the two swordsmen would only return in order to eat and sleep, spending the rest of their free time in very high-powered training sessions.

Haku couldn't help but giggle when he saw Zabuza surf on top of a water dragon in order to get a sneak attack in at his fellow ex-swordsman of the mist. Of course, it took a lot more than that to get the blue-skinned ninja, but even he had to admit that the move looked formidable. Too bad surfing on a shark looked even more badass.

"The training sessions with your friend have really improved Zabuza-sama's technique. I have not yet seen him fight someone this strong without the intent to kill." While Kakashi was fairly civil after their encounter on the bridge, the memories were still too fresh for the two to try sparring, despite how much it would help the swordsman. Haku had noticed that his teacher wasn't fighting as well as he did at the start of their exile, which could only mean that his direct combat skills had dulled somewhat.

Itachi didn't answer, which didn't surprise the boy in the least. The young man was very quiet most of the time, often drifting off while gazing out at the southern sea. On the inside, though, he was more alert than usual. Not only did he have to watch the two they ran into, but he also had to figure out what Madara's true goal was regarding the Mizukage. He had known about the man's influence over the jinchuriki kage, but a noticeable time has passed since the man shown any indication of using the young man to further his agenda. Just what was his play...

Removing the Mizukage would be getting rid of a loose end, but that meant that he was either willing to risk the three-tails rampaging and disappearing, or that he had somehow already isolated the beast, making sure that they could access it easily when the gathering of the tailed beasts finally began. They would also have a somewhat safe outpost in the Land of Water, but that wouldn't hold after the three or six tails became targets. The organization had nothing to gain from making this move...but then again, they had nothing to lose either, and Madara wasn't above using other people, no matter how insignificant in the greater picture, to further his purposes.

Meanwhile, some miles further, two extraordinarily dangerous individuals were busy training. To the casual observer, it looked more like a bloodthirsty fight to the death with no restrictions. And in all honesty, that's what it was. However, both men were good enough to avoid injury, and the open space that was the sea gave plenty of room to dodge and, in the case of actually getting hit, recover.

Zabuza cursed under his breath as yet another colossal water shark leapt at him from the water, intent on either crushing him, or tearing him to ribbons, whichever was more probable at the time. However, he gave as good as he got, and Kisame would end up getting way closer to a water dragon than was considered safe, even for a ninja.

While the men were nearly-equally skilled, there was a reason why Kisame was classed as more dangerous, and it wasn't just due to the Samehada. Simply put, the man had chakra for days and knew how to squeeze even more from anyone bad enough to get scratched by his ravenous blade. Not only that, but his most common jutsu were generally high-yield water style assaults, favoring the shark motif he had come to be known for over the years.

Still, while he wasn't quite there yet, Zabuza wasn't all that far behind. His jutsu didn't have as much kick to them, but they were versatile, and he had become bolder in choosing his angle of attack. Kisame had stopped finding it funny after the twentieth time that the executioner's blade almost claimed his leg. He had grown accustomed to the limb, and wouldn't want to replace it, no matter how good some ninja-grade prosthesis were.

"You..." Murmured Zabuza, panting for quite some time now, "You really are a tough one to deal wi-" Before he could finish the sentence, he tumbled to the side, avoiding the slash that aimed to separate his head from his shoulders. Kisame only gave him the usual sharkish grin, pointing to the jutsu construct that was rapidly approaching from below.

"Fu-" was all Zabuza could get out before what seemed as the millionth shark came from below, dispelling into a shower of droplets upon missing its target. Thankfully, this wasn't one of those that would just split into smaller sharks when it missed. Zabuza _really_ didn't like those.

"You know why I'm not going back to the Water alone, master Zabuza?" Queried the Akatsuki, beginning a coordinated assault with his animated sharks. He seemed to be completely at ease, even enjoying himself. Then again, most people were sure that he'd keep grinning like that even if something deeply upset him. There was simply no other way to imagine the man.

Zabuza dodged the jutsu, blocked the blade, and then tried to get an attack in before being forced back by another shark. "Do tell, I'm dying to know." He wasn't even bothering to hide the sarcasm after their second day on open waters. Truth be told, he couldn't really work on his battle banter with Kisame, due to the man focusing so much on trying to kill or at least seriously maim the senior swordsman.

"It's because I can't take Yagura down alone. And I don't see you being able to with what you're showing during these little sessions of ours." Despite the ungodly amount of menace projected with those words, it wasn't anything new to the demon of the mist. The fourth Mizukage was dreaded for his overwhelming offense, and his tailed beast's defense and sturdiness covered the hypothetical occasions when someone would manage to outgun him or survive long enough to try and counterattack.

Truth be told, aside from the first Mizukage, who was the only man who could've most likely gone toe to toe with Tobirama Senju in a water style battle and won, the fourth was probably the most well-known Kiri shinobi in the entirety of the ninja world. The single battle he took part in during the third war was very quickly decided in the Water's favor, and that was a year before the child genius volunteered to have the demon sealed inside of him. The infamous flower-staff and his mastery over coral-based ninjutsu were only some of the weapons the infamous kage possessed.

And Zabuza was struggling against Kisame, who so plainly stated that he wouldn't dare go after Yagura alone. Getting to the point where killing the Kage without mass bloodshed was a possibility was going to take some work, and he only had another three days' worth of training with the Akatsuki swordsman.

"One thing bothers me, though... If you do kill Yagura, and you get the title of Mizukage, I wonder how long it's going to take before you send people to get killed trying to retrieve the Samehada..." Kisame wondered aloud, sparking a similar question in the demon's mind.

What had him worried was the fact that killing the fourth was only the first step of what would most certainly be a very long process. While he did have the village's interests in his mind, Zabuza knew he wouldn't make much of a Kage. That meant that he'd have to find someone competent to take up the title as soon as he was done killing off the most of the yes-men that the Mizukage has surrounded himself over the years.

"When it comes to that, I'll come after you myself. For now, I think we should go back. The ship's getting closer..."

Kisame grinned, but said nothing else.

* * *

Early mornings in the Land of rice patties, known to the shinobi world as the Land of Sound, were an astoundingly beautiful sight. Even when you were one of the most powerful shinobi alive, you couldn't help but have respect for the sheer beauty of the world. It was simply beyond what a human hand, no matter how experienced or gifted, would ever be able to create.

Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, and current de facto ruler of the Land of Sound, stood at the balcony of one of the many facilities he had scattered in the mountains, admiring the way light fell into the valley below. It was simply...sublime. He couldn't contain himself, chuckles ringing out in the early morning air. This was one of the moments that made him devote his mortal life to understanding and unlocking the secrets of life. A lifetime's worth of mornings like this...

However, as he immersed himself in the beauty of the image before him, he noticed something out of the ordinary. It was a small paper construct, and it was gliding ever so steadily towards him. His first reaction was to shoot it down. If it was made by the woman from the Akatsuki, the little girl Jiraya decided to teach ninjutsu all those years ago in Ame, it could be packed with enough explosive seals to blow a hole in the mountain.

He licked his lips, getting a taste for the air around him. It was something snakes often did due to the peculiar way their sense of smell worked, and he managed to develop quite a simple technique that mimics the same effect, only feeling for chakra rather than scents. Realizing that the paper construct was empty, he extended an arm into the air beyond the balcony, taking the thing out of the sky. Smiling upon noticing the childish design of the paper airplane, he noticed the scribbling on the inside, and unfolded the whole thing.

His eyes widened the moment he recognized what it was."Oh my... To think that we were so close all this time..." With a knowing grin, Orochimaru tucked the small scrap of paper into one of his many pockets and returned to watching the valley. Only this time, he was thinking of something completely different.

A mysterious benefactor... It was both amusing and worrying. While the little note said had essentially managed to solve something that's been hindering him for quite some time, its origins and sender were unknown. More than likely, whoever sent the message was aware of his presence in the newly accepted hidden village...

"I wonder...how long until they come to collect on the debt they forced me in?" It was most certainly not Akatsuki, and Orochimaru generally had few friends. Actually, he had no one he actually counted as a friend. He left such trivial and insignificant things behind when he decided to devote his life to the pursuit of knowledge. "Surely this wasn't a simple act of charity... It would be very disappointing if somebody felt pity on _me_ of all people, kukuku..." His soulless chuckle rang out through the air atop the valley once more before the snake sannin retreated into the facility.

His first intended stop was storage, followed by the laboratory. Afterwards, he'd have to go back to the southwestern facility... It would be a busy couple of days.

* * *

Itachi stared impassively at the truly colossal water dragon that had formed in the distance. The two bladesmen started every training session with a few miles of running as a warm-up. It not only helped them prepare for a day's worth of dodging and jumping, but kept civilians mostly ignorant of the fact that four passengers were shinobi of B rank and up. His Sharingan briefly flicking to life to check the amount of chakra, a barely noticeable twitch of his lips indicating what is for him a smile of amusement- the chakra was easily the amount of an upper chunin. The demon's reserves were indeed fearsome.

Yawning, he relaxed his eyes, turning his head to the faint outline of the shore on the horizon. While the boy had long since abandoned trying to drag him into conversation, he still stuck around, busying himself with either leisurely reading or physical exercises, depending on the time of day. Noticing a set of strange movements, Itachi concluded that the boy either carried a disease like he did, or was otherwise crippled. He felt sympathy, but did not express it.

Over the days that they traveled, he had brought Kisame up to speed in regards to the status of their mission. While a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to cause a ruckus in his home village, Kisame quickly got over it when he realized that they would be instead going to Kumo, a place known for a large amount of bladesmen, as well as its two high-profile jinchuriki.

It was an unspoken agreement between the two that, if the mission demanded, or if Itachi somehow miraculously managed to make a mistake (happened only once), Kisame would have the green light to do what he prided himself to be among the best at doing - slaughter.

And in all honesty, it wasn't his fault that those girls confused Itachi with some local teen idol... Even if it was hilarious and resulted in the two of them having to pretty much torch the village afterwards.

"That must have been entertaining, Kisame-san." Said Haku politely. He saw no reason to be hostile to the members of the Akatsuki, and got along surprisingly well with Kisame. The monster of the mist had as many battle stories as Zabuza, and wasn't nearly so tight lipped. Apparently, the stories he enjoyed most were any that had his partner lose a fraction of his usual composure. According to him, Sasuke's elder brother was nigh-impossible to get a strong reaction from.

"You should have seen it, heh," laughed the swordsman, "Itachi Uchiha, going pale from a mob of schoolgirls, ha!" Needless to say, Itachi wasn't amused.

Snapping out of his brief recollection of the night before, Itachi turned his focus back to the faraway battle. It seemed like the large-scale jutsu were toned down a bit, and it was no surprise. Demon or not, when it came to raw amount of chakra, the only ones who beat Kisame were the very people he'd soon be hunting.

A few miles away, the two swordsmen were engaged in what would be their final sparring session before they parted ways at the port in the Land of Sea. It was no surprise that both men had pretty much decided to pull out all the stops, throwing down combination assaults and jutsu at each other with intent to kill. Of course, after that long, neither really had anything left up their sleeve, so it all boiled down to a contest of stamina. It was a contest Zabuza was steadily losing.

"I wanted to ask you something from day one of our little training..." mumbled the strange-looking man, bringing Samehada around to essentially devour a water dragon bullet. Zabuza couldn't wait to get his hands on explosive tags...preferably the moment they hit dry land once more. Hiding a tag in a dragon was something he was itching to try.

"Eh? Sure, ask away." Replied the older swordsman, swinging in a wide arc in order to get himself more room. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" On command, the mist rose from the water, obscuring vision in a deceptively large area. Quickly and silently, Zabuza began gauging where his opponent was.

For Kisame, the technique was always a big pain in the ass. Samehada refused to just eat away at it, and he could do jack-shit when it came to wind techniques. Couple that with the fact that Zabuza enjoyed popping that jutsu whenever Kisame wanted to ask him something, and it was no surprise that it was one of the few moments when his eternal grin had faded into a straight line.

"You're being a bitch." He ducked, hearing the familiar and shrill scraping of the kubikiribocho against the sharkskin. This time was uncomfortably close. "I wanted to ask you why you're so stuck up about killing the purple-eyed bastard. With so many people wanting him dead, what makes _you_ the one who's supposed to do it?"

Zabuza released his jutsu, staring down his fellow swordsman as the mist cleared. His body was unusually relaxed, words arranging themselves perfectly clearly in his mind. For the first time in a long while, the demon himself knew why he would fight.

"Why? Because his very existence perverts all that we were taught to hold as truth." His eyes flared with determination, the water underneath his feet rippling. "He is the shield of the village, yet he has ordered the death of hundreds; He is the Mizukage, yet his power is borrowed; He speaks of peace, yet his actions sparked wars!" Zabuza spat, unable to control his building anger. "He has forgotten what is the purpose of power..."

He closed his eyes, clutching the executioner's blade. He remembered the day he was invited to the man's office. After years of training, pushing himself to the very limit, Zabuza had finally earned his right to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He remembered the smile the Mizukage gave him as he handed him the great blade, he remembered the vow he made that day. The Seven Swords would serve the Mist. When it was attacked, they would defend it; when it attacked, their blades would cut the deepest. They would be the first and the last line of defense. They would be the legendary bladesmen.

Yet as time passed, the glory and the pride of being a swordsman was quickly drowned in the blood. For that was all the Mist kept returning to - bloodshed. Time and time again, against enemies from within more often than those from the outside. Their blades were steeped in the blood of the Water. They were ordered to go against the vow they had made.

"His title of Mizukage is nothing but a **lie**!"

Kisame grinned.

"Well, well...I don't believe it..." He lowered his blade, pressing its' tip against the ground and slowly lowering his head. To anyone outside of the lands of Iron and Water, the gesture was meaningless. To a swordsman, it was one of the few true signs of respect.

"To think that someone like you would find that kind of purpose... I might have misjudged you. Perhaps there is a shot of you actually pulling it off. Besides, lesser men have done more when properly motivated..."

He smirked, staring directly into the eyes of his fellow swordsman. It was small enough to miss, but something had definitely changed in the man's stance, his approach to battle. The Monster of the Mist had little doubt that, when time came, Zabuza Momochi could stand up to the fourth Mizukage.

"Realize your ambition then, Demon of the Mist." He spoke, his voice even and loud. "Show this world the **truth** that is **power**."

Slowly raising his sword, the Akatsuki began working through a series of hand signs. Working through the entire set, his eyes shone with excitement. "Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Then the waters began to rage.

* * *

"Alright! Home sweet home!" Shouted a blonde genin, amusing the two men at the gate. The duo of Izumo and Kotetsu were known to be the only two chunin who explicitly volunteered for gate duty. After a couple of months of non-stop shifts, the third simply found it easier to permanently assign the duo to the gate, sending them off on missions only when necessary. When push came to shove, the two were surprisingly adept at working together, able to take down even tokubetsu jonin or ANBU.

As for the blonde himself, he was glad that they were back at the village. While going off on C-turned-B missions was fun and all, he was beginning to miss things like his own bed and the occasional bowl of ramen. Besides, you can't be an awesome country-saving ninja _all_ the time.

After a noticeably long stay at the office detailing their mission reports, team 7 met up outside to get an update from their sensei. After the expected twenty minute wait, the copy-nin casually walked past them, whistling a tune to himself. It wasn't long before he was yelled at by the two less composed genin on his squad.

"Ok, I'll tell you..." Sometimes, children were simply children. "Tomorrow we have a day off from missions."

"And?" was the immediate response by the two.

Kakashi scratched his head, closing his one eye. "Well, seeing that you work quickly, with the way you managed to get down the basics of water walking during our stay at the Land of Waves, I thought that we could try and refine that collaboration jutsu that Naruto and Sasuke came up with. It was a truly magnificent example of teamwork."

Sasuke gave a grunt. Their enemy was a jonin-level shinobi who had managed to entrap their teacher in a containment jutsu. The dobe's quick thinking, coupled with his own technical skill, was the sole reason they survived that particular encounter. Come to think of it, with his fireball, they could easily swap places; you don't need something as tricky as the shadow shuriken technique when the shuriken that you thought missed you suddenly shoots a fire style jutsu at you...

"In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. Later Sakura, Naruto."

As the young Uchiha left the group, joining one of the many streams of people that milled about the streets of Konoha, the two remaining genin gave each other a long look. However, before Naruto could say something stupid and get Sakura to hit him again, the Jonin intentionally passed between them, ruining the chance. With a shrug, the blonde decided to spend some of his newly earned ryo on half a dozen servings at the best ramen stand in the village.

"Teamwork, huh? Well we were pretty good teaming up against Haku... Oh, is that a discount on paper bombs? Here I come!" And so, the young jinchuriki allowed himself to be lost on the road of life.

* * *

**I apologize if you're annoyed with the inconsistencies in regard to the way I capitalize the names of villages or titles of particular shinobi. It's a major pain to keep track of it all, so I do whatever feels more natural at the time.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Book 1 - Ch7 (Interlude): Team 13

**Big shoutout to Outcast001 for hooking me up with the OC's I needed.**

**Unfortunately, there's only so much Zabuza I can write in one go without needing to take a break and explore other stories.**

**This one in particular is staged at two places, both far away from the southern sea.**

* * *

Drilling the newly dubbed 'Collaboration Jutsu: Demon Wind Bomb' was a terrible pain in Sasuke's neck. There's only so many times he could take Naruto fumbling the throw before wanting to punch his lights out. The fact that Sakura had been alternating between hitting him and the dobe with false surroundings genjutsu meant that, more often than not, the transformed shuriken would fly clean past the training dummy instead of grazing it like it's supposed to. Needless to say, Kakashi wasn't much of a help either, reading up on his favorite series took precedence over training his squad personally...

"Dammit Naruto! I told you not to throw that hard! Hitting the ground still hurts!" Snapped the Uchiha, dusting himself off for the umpteenth time. The dobe couldn't throw a fuma shuriken to save his life, and it was seriously grating, given the fact that the only way the technique could have punch was if Sasuke was the one to transform. "Didn't they teach you how to throw these at the academy?"

The blonde gave him a blank look. "Uhm...no. I don't remember it very well, but I'm pretty sure Mizuki-sensei told me that I'm not supposed to touch the big shurikens for some reason..." Actually, when he thought about it, Naruto didn't get the chance to familiarize himself with almost any of the non-standard equipment due to various reasons. He didn't mind at the time since it meant less work, but right now it seemed to be a problem.

Ready to reprimand him for lacking in yet another ninja field, Sasuke paused, realizing what his teammate had actually said. He was explicitly told not to participate? Why? It made no sense. Sure, Naruto was downright terrible at most areas, fully earning the title of dead-last, but he did have his specialties; stealth and taijutsu came to mind. However, hearing that he was intentionally kept away from classes meant that he'll be lacking in some areas, which wasn't really good. If Naruto skipped out on some of the basic skills, it could cost them missions in the future.

Knowing that, Sasuke did what was the most logical thing to do - he bugged Kakashi about it.

While the jonin was enjoying his downtime, his eye did wander over to his precious students every once in a while. After the third time he noticed Sasuke ending up in the dirt, and writing off the possibility that Naruto was doing it on purpose, Kakashi took to counting how long it would take for the Uchiha to figure out that his teammate is obviously lacking in a basic shinobi skill for some reason. It took exactly three more tumbles before the boy's patience reached its' end.

With a sigh, the lazy jonin got up, walked over to where the two boys were arguing over the difficulty of transforming into a normal shuriken, and proceeded to bonk both on the head. Having gained their attention, he took the fuma shuriken they used as a transforming model, aimed at the target, and let loose. It flew as expected, cutting a thin line in the target's side, just deep enough for them to see that the shuriken actually made contact. After Naruto stopped staring at it in awe, the copycat proceeded to explain the differences in form between throwing a regular and a fuma.

After a couple more botched attempts, the blonde was letting loose shuriken after shuriken, each one hitting roughly the same spot. He didn't need to be as good as Sasuke, but the way he was was, simply put, unacceptable. It didn't take long for them to correctly perform it the first time. Naruto would toss a myriad of pointy things at the target, hiding the transformed Sasuke along with them. As soon as he flew past the target, Sasuke would release the jutsu, and let loose with a fireball. After a few tries, the dummy was riddled from the front, and charred from the back.

Technically, the academy-level transformation jutsu only cloaked the shape of the caster and did nothing to change it. The actual transformation jutsu, used on the field by shinobi throughout the world, was considerably more chakra intensive, but covered the physical aspect as well. The only problem was that the technique couldn't make the user larger than he or she actually is.

Shrinking wasn't an issue, as the amount of chakra lying dormant in any shinobi could easily take the concetrated mass that came with compression; adding _more_ size and mass required nature transformation, and only earth and water did the trick, due to their more stable nature when compared to the other three. The field-ready transformation jutsu was D-ranked, and was usually learned naturally after some use of the inferior academy version. Further refinement of the jutsu was only practiced by infiltration, espionage and assassination specialists.

"Oy, teme! That hurt!" Came a shriek from the blonde. The accused didn't even bother looking at him, "You should've dodged."

"Oh yeah? Dodge this!"

And so began yet another in what would be a very long series of brawls between the two boys.

Neither Kakashi or Sakura decided to intervene, the former yawning and turning a page of his book, and the latter being too busy admiring the fact that she made the stream next to the training field look pink-colored. She wondered if she could cast a genjutsu that made everything taste like bacon; that would make dieting sooooo much easier...

"Kakashi-sensei, should we stop them?" Sakura asked, concern fairly obvious on her face. The stream slowly returned to its natural color as her focus dwindled. The jonin in question looked up, blinked, and disappeared. Before she realized what had happened, Sakura heard two yelps, turning to see both Naruto and Sasuke half-buried in the ground. Kakashi dusted himself off and returned to the spot he was sitting on earlier, picking up exactly where he left off.

Comically enough, the boys still kept snarling and shouting at each other, even when buried up to their shoulders in the earth. Apparently the statement that boys will be boys holds true even for genin. Sakura gave a sigh, then scurried over to Sasuke to start digging him out of the ground. She'd do the same for Naruto later, when he finally accepts that he'll never catch up to Sasuke. Guts are good and all, but nothing beats the talent, drive and coolness of her beloved Sasuke...

* * *

It was a fairly standard morning in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. The sky was cloudless and clear, and the sun was shining brightly, even though it had risen only minutes ago. Most the civilian populace still slept, and what few shinobi were stationed inside the village itself were struggling to keep alert. Past the entrance, the village square and leader's palace, began the training fields. In Taki, they essentially fanned out from a single point, spreading towards the northwestern wall. Most were open fields or jutsu-made training areas, but there were a couple with natural caves, coves and crevices that gave the training fields an even more 'wild' look than most the training fields had.

As one of the five minor shinobi villages, besides Kusa, Yuki, Ame and Hoshi, Taki stood north of the Land of Fire, hidden in a tropical forest that grew due to the natural crater-like shape of the land itself. It did not have a Kage, not in title nor skill, but it had a leader. The leader was considered the village's guardian, as well as the supreme authority on the village's unique asset, the Hero's Water - a special water that converted itself into chakra upon entering the body. Usage of it stressed the body and the inner gates, causing deterioration that would drastically shorten one's lifespan if used regularly. While many of the village clans tried to circumvent that cost over the years, not one idea really worked, which ultimately led to a law being passed that prohibits experimentation with the water. While everyone knew it wasn't a good solution, it was by far the safest one, and as a minor village whose only real defense was the brilliant concealment system it used, they simply couldn't afford taking a risk that might hurt their already feeble ranks.

However, despite the moderate isolation, Taki's daily life was very similar to any other major village. They had three-man squads, they took missions, they gave out bingo books and kept a library of Hiden and Kinjutsu. Some were brave enough to say that after the ruins of Uzu, Taki's jutsu library was the hardest place to get into in the whole world. More than once did the patrols have to take down Otogakure scouts who wandered a bit too close to the village for its' liking.

However, this one day would have something uncommon happening. There would be a visiting ambassador from Iwa, sent in order to clarify some things regarding mission authority for jobs at the Iwa-Taki border. Like all foreign shinobi who were invited to Taki, the man would have to find a pre-determined clearing and wait for a squad of shinobi to escort them disoriented and blindfolded to the village itself.

The ambassador intended to clear up the misunderstanding as quickly and efficiently as possible, and that's why he requested to set out alone. In his place, the traveler walked, navigating his way through the Land of Waterfalls for the first time in his life.

At the time, he did not know that he would be late, and that he would have to ask one of Taki's most promising young teams for help and directions in order to make it on time. Following the scroll was taxing work sometimes, but he didn't complain; he had no right to. A debt was a debt, and paying one was inevitable. He hopes that the negotiations will be short.

Takigakure's Training field 13 was often avoided by less-experienced teams, or generally by people who are weak of heart. Despite the serene aura of the open field and the soothing hum of the waterfall, the field was infamous for being a site of constant explosions, floods and general noise. It was the training ground for the Lucky 13, Jonin Manabu Hashigawa's genin team. It was currently on fire.

"WHO THE HELL INVENTS A GAME CALLED EXPLOSIVE TAG TAG!?" Screamed a auburn-haired boy, zigzagging past the barrage of kunai and explosives thrown at him. While he prided himself on the fact that he was built like an oak, and was growing to become as tall as one, his imposing frame did little to help him in the day's chosen 'training'. He had almost singed his jacket for the sixth time that day, and it was slowly starting to get to him. Kichirou Fukui was not a very happy genin at the moment.

A bit further off, his teammate, a short and dark-eyed boy with hair as white as pure marble leapt to the side, getting tossed like a ragdoll due to one of the many, many explosions. While he wasn't nearly as bothered as his taller teammate, he was more concerned, due to the implications of his results. As a bladesman, getting bombarded by explosive tags was pretty high on the scale of least desirable scenarios. With fire, smoke and shock coming from every direction, it was tough focusing on an opponent. That, and the fact that sensei insisted that they make the 'tag' part of explosive tag tag work by actually having to chase him down, made the whole endeavor a lot more taxing than he considered necessary. Being fast helped, but only to a point. He sighed. "Aya and her explosive tags..."

Almost immediately, a voice came from his side, its owner somehow picking up on the words through the constant barrage of blasts. "Something wrong with my tags? Oh, I know! You want me to make them higher-yield, isn't it? SENSEI, CAN I CALL A TIME OUT? I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGER TAGS!"

The girl had bright orange hair, something that often served as a joke to her teammates, due to the color being completely counterproductive on stealth assignments, as well as deep teal eyes. Her skin was very pale, something uncharacteristic for a Taki shinobi, but otherwise not taking away from her appearance. She was sweating profusely, and the braid she usually wore her hair in was just about to undo itself from all the jumping and dashing around. Part of her wanted to scream in joy when she saw her tags working their magic like this; the other part was too busy keeping her alive and whole.

A bit further away, a man hung upside-down from a tree branch, staring intently at the three genin running for their lives. Up above, three of his water clones were going ham, throwing tags and kunai everywhere. While technically a medic-nin, Manabu served as a frontline shinobi due to his unnaturally high chakra reserves, an advantage that saved more than a few lives when the big fights broke out. He wore the standard light vest every Taki shinobi wore after making chunin, kept his hair ANBU-short, and wore his headband around his neck. He also very much enjoyed his job as a teacher.

"Aaaand...TIME'S UP." He flipped through half a dozen hand seals, sending water from the small lake on the field after the students, forcefully dragging them into the lake and putting out any stray fires that are left along the way. He concluded that trying the bigger tags is an idea he'll be entertaining soon enough.

"Finally!" Shouted Kichirou, splashing down into the lake without concern for his clothes. Getting the jacket wet was alright, burning it was a completely different story. He was just glad that the worst of it was done. After a quick wash, they'd start combat practice, something he enjoyed far more than running for his life from the creations of his mad bomber teammate. Seriously, who the hell likes explosions that much...

Soon enough, he was joined by his two teammates, both of whom casually leapt over him and proceeded to strip on their way to the waterfall, where they intended to take a very, very cold shower. If something could be a peculiarity about Team 13, it wasn't the nigh-infinite morale they had, or the fact that they hold the best mission record for a genin team in the village; If there was something peculiar about that team, it was the fact that seeing each other in the nude didn't bother them at all. Nobody knew of the quirk, though, so they never really needed to explain. Daisuke doubted that they themselves knew why it doesn't bother them. He figures that it's most likely because all three of them are pragmatics at heart, so forcing modesty was just a waste of time.

After the shower, it'd usually boil down to Kichirou fighting either of his teammates, leaving the remaining one to go meditate (in Aya's case), or harass their Sensei (in Daisuke's case). This time, however, it wasn't so simple. Apparently, round two was ninja hide and seek with lunch on the line.

However, before they could scatter, their Sensei turned to the tree line, obviously expecting someone to show up. The man wore a standard red Iwa uniform, as well as a headband around his head. The only thing that showed his status as a political figure was the fact that his flak jacket was the diplomatic version without pockets, used as formal wear whenever shinobi needed to appear as shinobi in public. He gave them a friendly wave before jogging over.

"Hello there! Hope I'm not interrupting something?" His face was a bit red, probably due to navigating unfamiliar terrain. While shinobi always kept themselves in great physical shape, they also preferred moving through familiar areas. The unknown had a tendency of getting you winded quickly.

The jonin looked the man over, not noticing anything that might classify him as exceptionally dangerous. Every shinobi was dangerous to a degree, but this one didn't seem to stick out in any way. That only made him tighten his guard. "No, not really. What can we do for you, Iwa-nin?"

The man smiled, dusting his clothes off. "Well, I need to get to the Ishibate Estate, there is something I need to discuss with the clan head. However, since I tried taking a shortcut through the training fields, I ended up getting lost. Don't suppose you could help a fellow shinobi out?"

Manabu eyed the suspicious ninja one more time before shrugging. "Team 13, your new assignment is a D-rank mission. You are to escort this man to the Ishibate clan Estate. Payment will be received in the form of Ice-Cream. Go now, and don't look back!" He finished with a dramatic wave of his hand, making the genin almost cringe.

However, they knew better than to call out their sensei for being lame, and simply took formation around the ambassador and headed west towards the man's destination.

* * *

Killing an Iwa ambassador isn't something the young man expected to do. Then again, he was supposed to be trained for anything and everything, so he guessed assassination fell under one of those categories. It was times like that that he was glad he carried a shovel around; hellishly convenient for getting rid of a body.

In truth, he didn't need to manually bury the man, but a part of him knew that going through the ritual of digging and burying gave meaning to the kill, it gave the opponent some of the honor he had lost dying to a silent killing technique. Honor was important to some shinobi, and the young man still didn't find a way to figure out if his target cares about it or not from appearance alone. Not like he can simply ask them, that'd give away the fact that he was actively trying to shove a shovel blade into the side of their neck, and would therefore be counterproductive, even if it did reveal the shinobi's stance on honor.

"Psst, Aya, how are we supposed to act around these diplomatic bigshots?"Murmured the taller boy, thinking that his whisper was quiet enough not to get picked up on. He was wrong.

"I don't know. Treat him like you'd treat one of the other teams' sensei. Just don't call him sensei." Whispered the girl, subconsciously picking up pace.

"Hey, hey. Knock it off you two. He's a shinobi as well, he can probably hear you." Muttered the white-haired boy, never taking his eyes off of their 'client'. It was terribly fishy to him, but he couldn't go against orders. Best hope sensei is tagging along, or that the man really isn't a threat.

Soon enough, they were moving outside of the training field area, and into the village itself. The Ishibate clan were one of Taki's three major clans, specializing in ninja arts and tools over standard jutsu. The main difference between a jutsu and a ninja art is the medium. A jutsu can happen as long as the user has a hand to help mould chakra with, and knows how to use the jutsu in question. A ninja art requires something in order to be performed. The infamous, and improperly named, Hidden Mist Jutsu is in fact a ninja art, as it uses water. The origin of said water can be chakra based, however.

The Ishibate were known for abusing the natural properties of ninja arts to manipulate the battlefield in many innovative ways, most famous of which was the trick when one ninja conjures up a water jutsu one shoots off a fire-based jutsu, and the last one then uses an art to transform the water into oil. The technicalities of tricks like that are what kept the clan the most respected academics in the entire village. They were also the primary sealmasters of the village, even though other families dabbled in the art on occasion.

What the Iwa Ambassador had to do with them was anyone's guess, as far as Daisuke was concerned. Still, he kept his mouth shut like a good genin, and led the group to the estates.

"Alright sir, this is it. Would you like us to stay and show you the way back to the leader's offices when you're done?"

The politician shook his head, smiled, then reached deep into his pocket. After fishing around for a while, he brought up a tattered page from a book, and handed it out to Aya. "Take this as my way of apologizing for inconveniencing you like this. If I'm not mistaken, you are the shinobi that could benefit most from that page." With that, the man walked towards the gate, greeted the guard, and was walked inside.

The three genin immediately looked at their 'reward'. It was a hand-written page, full of sealing formulas and theories. It took Aya a couple of seconds to realize what they were about.

"No way...NO WAY!" She squealed, bringing the paper even closer to her face. Her teammates looked on in confusion. Keeping in mind that most her waist had scrolls, pouches and even her headband hanging from it, it was quite the sight seeing her hop up and down all excited like that. Even her braid, not longer than shoulder-length, flopped up and down with every giddy hop.

"Eh, mind explaining what has you this excited? I'm glad you're happy, but you're also being loud..." Muttered her teammate, deciding to lean against the Estate's walls for the time being.

"This...this is a formula for an explosive tag." The girl mumbled absently, eyes still fixed on the tattered page. "And by the looks of it... it's a design that allows the same tag to explode multiple times..."

Kichirou looked on in horror, while Daisuke gave no more reaction than a momentary widening of his eyes. Both boys immediately knew the implications of these news. Their mad bomber teammate just got a _really cool_ new toy to blast everything with. They quickly decided to veto explosive tag tag the next time it came up in the training rotation...

After a while, Aya broke from her daze, copied the contents of the page in her own sealing black book, then stored it away in a pocket scroll she carried around when not on missions. She would soon be having lots of fun reverse engineering the whole thing, but right now the promised payment took priority. She was in the mood for vanilla.

"Alright! Mission complete! We go to the White Wave Ice-Cream shop!" She stated dramatically, then proceeded to drag her teammates towards the village square. The unfortunate boys sighed, giving up to their fate. The shop she mentioned was pretty high-end, so it made sense that they'd go there to cash in on their sensei's promise.

* * *

Hilko Ishibate was a troublesome child to most of her clan. It was expected from all Ishibate to pass the early aptitude test and graduate the academy within a year. They were a family that prided themselves on non-linear thinking and intelligence, so it was embarrassing to have a child, the granddaughter to the clan head, fail that simple test. Due to her birth, she couldn't be just cast out of the clan, as failures usually were, but measures had to be taken, and in her case it was withdrawing any and all support from the clan. If she wanted to keep pursuing the life of a ninja, she wouldn't have any help. Or so they thought.

In truth, the clan head's elder sister, a retired kunoichi pushing seventy years, took pity on the child. She took her under her wing and taught her everything she possibly could teach to a child her age. While their success was limited at first, the woman had nothing but time, so she tried every angle she could come up with until she figured out how best to teach. It wasn't long after that that young Hilko's progress began rising exponentially, despite the girl's weak frame and poor health. The old woman prided herself on her grand niece's progress, and planned to entrust her with the family's heirloom, a ninja art to topple all other arts, the Ishibate clan's secret weapon.

However, the girl wasn't nearly mature enough, as evidenced by the fact that her teammates had died on their first C-rank mission. It turned out that the client had lied about the mission's expected rank, and the truth was revealed too late. These days, she was either out doing menial D-ranks in order to support herself, playing shogi with those few elders that knew her as a decent challenge, or simply sat in her room on the east side of the compound and read book after book.

After the scandalous deaths of her teammates, some of the clan elders had decided to remove her before she became too much of an issue. She already had poor health for a shinobi, so it wouldn't be too risky to simply poison her. It did not take long for the conspiring elders to choose a suitable candidate to deliver the poison. After all, poisoning her food during clan meals was far too risky, and could endanger them as well.

No, the ideal solution was to find an unwitting pawn to do their bidding, bring her one of those sweets she likes so much, say it's to cheer her up. The 'assassin' was dispatched, sent toward the girl's room. He himself harbored no ill will towards the girl, she was a shinobi and he wasn't. He had no business liking or disliking her. He was simply a member of the clan who decided to take the easy life and be an elder's steward, or more simply put, bitch. He didn't mind though, they were too busy caring about themselves to spare the time to harass him seriously...

"Ah, miss Hilko, there you are. I was told to bring this to you..." The man began, noticing that the girl was deep into her reading. He leaned over to check what it was, reading the title out loud. "Tale of an utterly gutsy ninja, huh? Never heard of it."

The girl appeared not to have noticed him, as she only casually turned to the next page. The man, apparently intrigued with the book, decided to stay leaning over her and read. Soon, however, there was the sound of someone hurrying down the corridor. Before either of them could react, a man in an Iwa shinobi's uniform appeared at the door, his eyes narrowing at the steward.

Almost instantly, the Iwa ninja launched a fist into the poor man's stomach, sending him to the ground, doubling-over. He then turned to the girl, placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her from making noise. Noise would complicate things.

"It's alright, it's alright. I was sent here to protect you, this man was sent here to poison you." He slowly removed his hand, never once breaking eye contact with the girl. The man on the floor had apparently lost consciousness due to the pain. It was an open handed strike, so it shouldn't harm his organs too much.

"I...I am confused. You say you're here to save me, and yet you wear the uniform of Iwa, a bordering land we often have disputes with. Please explain yourself, or I will press the panic button hidden under my desk." Needless to say, her hand was already hovering just below the desk's surface.

The man blinked, shook his hand, then reestablished eye contact. As a genin, the girl wouldn't recognize the reaction-slowing genjutsu she was placed under. Even if she did, her fate was sealed. The young man, disguised as the Iwa Ambassador, knocked the girl out, then proceeded to escape out the window with her, the man and the cake. Fortunately, the girl's room was close enough to the wall not to warrant any inconvenient guards.

They disappeared back into the forests.

* * *

"Uh..." The girl woke up, noticing that she was tied to a tree in the middle of what looked like one of Taki's many training grounds. Her hands were bound with all fingers separate, the way shinobi are meant to be bound. Whoever this Iwa kidnapper is, he was serious. Knowing full well that trying to struggle would only hurt her and drain her energy, Hilko instead decided to start looking around. It was already dark.

The Ambassador was nowhere in sight, a fire was set up a few steps away from her, the steward lying down almost motionlessly on the other side. His hands were not nearly as tightly bound. The training field itself was a heavily forested one, used for shurikenjutsu practice, as well as tracking. That placed her somewhere between fields 21 and 27.

Soon enough, the Iwa-nin showed up. He dropped some more logs on the flames, then threw what seemed to be a pot onto a makeshift stand over the fire. He noticed that she was awake immediately. "Ah, you're up. I need to finish this business with you quick, else my cover will be blown." With that said, he walked over to her, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Three things are about to happen. You will see why what I told you is the truth, you will be given a seal that makes blowing my cover cost you your life, and you'll see me kill the man over there." He then pressed the sheet onto her arm, channeling a bit of chakra into it and imprinting the written seal onto the girl's skin. She reflexively tried to withdraw, but tied down, she didn't have any room to escape.

The seal burned itself into the girl's skin, right below the left elbow. It was shaped like a circle with an array of rectangular symbols etched into it. It was black in color, and didn't hurt nearly as bad as she expected it to.

"As I've said. That seal there makes sure you die if you ever bring up what happened with me." That was a vicious lie, but it was necessary. The seal itself was actually nothing more than a blank seal, timed to fade over a period of six months. It was useless in almost every situation except this one. He'd have to write a chapter on placebo seals when he got the time...

"And now..." He wandered back to the man, sticking something under his nose. With a gasp, the steward woke up, looking around with a frightened look on his face. The young man went about calming him down.

"Easy, easy... Here, have some of this cake, it'll help clear your mind." He said, bringing up the plate that held the poisoned cake towards the man.

Not knowing any better, the poor fool swallowed the whole thing, apparently relaxing. However, not a minute passed, and he suddenly started choking on...something. No matter how hard he hacked and coughed, whatever was lodged in his throat simply refused to leave. If it kept going like this, it was a very real possibility that he would suffocate.

"The White Camellia poison. A real bitch to brew, but creates an allergic reaction that closes up the victim's throat, blocking off the supply of oxygen. His vision will slowly bleed color, then become completely still. Due to the oxygen deprivation, his mind's cells will begin dying rapidly, at a pace no medic is able to keep in check. His death is a painful one." Spoke the young man, voice emotionless as he gazed into the flames.

After another agonizing minute, the steward stopped squirming, a fresh corpse on training field 25. The young man sighed and stood up. With two quick steps, he was picking up the dead body, carrying it off to the side, to a small clearing. The girl only watched, mind too shocked to come up with an appropriate reaction to what's happening to her.

"Now... now you watch me bury him."

As he said that, the man produced a shovel from his long sleeve, and began digging the ground at the clearing. The steward's dead eyes were turned towards the fire, his face frozen in a look of ugly agony. The man kept shoveling, feeling the scent of death and dirt reach his nostrils. It was a fool's job, but someone had to do it...

"You see, the old lady who took you in as her student, she only now realized what had happened. Only now, three hours after the poison was sent, did she catch wind of what was going on. I had to intervene, you are too important to let die." He spoke, not bothering to take his eyes away from the ditch he was slowly creating. His rhythmic motions blended in perfectly with the sounds of the night and the silent bubbling of water at a nearby training field, one with a waterfall.

"I had to protect you, because you can't protect yourself. You need to become a stronger soul, one that can do the protecting instead of needing it..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Stammered the girl, somehow finding her voice after the morbid show she was forced to watch.

"Take ANBU for example. All they do is train and do missions. There's nothing more to their lives than that. You want to know what that leads to? I'll tell you either way," he paused, wiping the formed sweat from his forehead, "It leads to people who are strong, tough, and cold enough to take down a kage if enough band together. All that, just because they could focus their attention on something."

He stopped working, resting the shovel over his shoulder as he turned around to face the girl he kidnapped and tied to a tree. "And look, the ANBU aren't picky about who joins in. Idiots and geniuses are equals behind a mask. Just imagine what you could become if someone of your capacity was to focus on one single goal- becoming tough."

He shrugged, then went back to work. "That's just my opinion, anyway. I saved you now, so you'll live long enough to make the difference I need you to make. Whichever path you choose to take from here on is your call alone."

"What path? What call? You just made me watch you kill a member of my clan, and now you're talking about goals and making a difference!? What's wrong with you!?" She was furious, she was upset, she felt betrayed... All these feelings raged in Hilko's heart, blurring her vision and making her pulse race. What kind of sick game was this?

"See? Now you're upset, as you should be. But can a ninja really afford to be upset like that? Does it not take focus away from your goal? What is your goal, little girl? What is it that you live for?"

He got no answer, only a dark look and silence. With a shrug, he kept on digging. The hole was gaining size, so he figured that it'd be a nice, shallow grave in a matter of minutes. The one thing left to do is to convince the girl that she needs to become strong.

"How long do you think the old lady is going to be around to protect you? What if they go after her next? I won't be here to save anyone anymore, you know."

"Just shut up!"

He shook his head. "That temper. It's not what a good ninja is like. Take a look at me, for example. I've just forced a man to eat a cake I knew was poisoned, just so I could complete my mission. Now I'm digging the grave for that very man, and will in fact light a candle and offer up a prayer for his soul the moment I'm done with his earthly body. Emotions are to be suppressed. They have no use on the field."

After that, neither of them said anything. The girl closed her eyes and wept silently, and the man finished the grave he was digging. He gently lowered the steward's body into it, covering it up again and kneeling down to offer a prayer. After that was done, he took the pot off of the fire, and began nibbling at whatever he had cooked for himself.

"You don't have a proper goal, girlie, that's why you're weak. That's why you failed that test all those years ago. Seven years, and you're still no better than you were then." That was also a lie, but it played to his advantage. A girl that young in that kind of emotional state wouldn't be able to recall the astounding progress she had made as a shinobi over the past years.

"If you want to be strong, to not have to rely on the old woman or whoever is going to protect you later, you need to become like me and the ANBU. Cold, subdued, calculating, dangerous. It's a do or die world out there, kid."

Having said that, the man picked up his shovel, put away the beads he had used to pray, and walked away into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

The next day Iwa sent a letter by hawk explaining that they've recalled their ambassador on an emergency, and that their shinobi will stay away from the disputed border until such a time when the issue is resolved.

Ishibate clan members searched the training fields, finding the shaken Hilko at field 25 just half an hour after the strange man left. When interrogated, the girl only showed the seal, explaining that it would kill her should she talk. The village's best sealmasters could only repeat her words, claiming that there was no way to get the truth without sacrificing the girl's life.

Three days after the incident, Hilko went to her mentor and demanded to be allowed into the Taki ANBU desensitization program. She stood in the candlelit attic they used as their classroom, scrolls and books of various sizes and shapes scattered around on the many surfaces present.

The old woman, Futaki Ishibate, sat in her comfortable chair, looking at her protégée's pleading face with an amused expression on her face. It was so unlike the withdrawn and quiet Hilko to request something so radical... but, if she was honest about her wish...

"I believe..." The woman drawled, endlessly amused with the tense look on her grandniece's face, "I believe that something like that can be arranged, my dear." She finished, tapping her fingers on the wooden armrest.

She licked her lips, taking a quick sip from the glass that stood on the small table to her right. The ruby red liquid disappeared down her throat, its' only remnant a small crimson ring at the bottom of the glass. A smile came to her, and she did not bother concealing it.

"But I wonder if you can take something like the ANBU program. The earliest you can apply is ten years from now, and that's only if you make jonin, my precious Hilko..." she continued, watching as the shadows flickered across the young girl's face due to the candlelight.

"Maybe the elders were right... maybe you should be removed from the house altogether, hmm?" A brief pause, then more, "You've caused nothing but trouble since that fiasco in the Land of Grass..."

She stood up, letting her robe flow down to the ground, dragging along the thick carpet as she walked around the table and towards the girl. Walking around her a few times, she paid extra attention to every little detail.

The long, coal-dark hair, it's length perfectly suited for one of the clan's less used ninja arts. It flowed down in a long, slightly wavy line, reaching all the way to her thighs. Most Kunoichi would never keep their hair that long, simply because of the impracticality. But young Hilko thought she knew better...

Her outfit, the standard mesh thrown over a long-sleeved shirt. It looked as tomboyish as it could, but it looked comfortable. Besides, it wasn't right for a young girl such as herself to be running around with a bare chest... some men just couldn't contain themselves...

But most interesting were the gauntlets. Primitive pieces of armor, made from old steel, used back when the tailed beasts were still running wild... They were a family heirloom, left behind by that foolish grandfather of hers. Etchings of snakes and vines, decorations more than anything else, the gauntlets were the girl's last line of defense. The weapons sealed within were perfect in their simplicity, effective at keeping the opponent at bay, and nothing else.

Perhaps...perhaps the girl could endure the ANBU. There was a steel to her look, and there was no doubt about that, but it was a big favor she was asking for...

"Oh, very well... I will send out my letters and you will be accepted into ANBU. I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into, child."

The girl nodded, a small look of relief briefly sparking in her eyes, only to be overshadowed by determination once more.

"I understand, Futaki-sama. I promise I will not fail you."

"That's what they all say... now off with you! Be gone!"

In a hurry, the long-haired genin ducked out of the room, descending down the stairs. If she became strong, she wouldn't be at the mercy of men stronger than her. She would have what she needs to carve her own path, to show Futaki-sama and the rest of the clan that she is indeed worthy of the Ishibate name.

oOoOoOo

Team 13 ate vanilla and strawberry ice cream, due to all the chocolate being sold by the time they arrived to the store.

* * *

**Right, hope you found the OC's tolerable. They won't be taking over the story, of course, but expect them to become more prominent as the books go on, their presence peaking in Book 3 and from Book 13 on.**


	9. Book 1 - Ch8: Zabuza vs Kisame

**Alright, let's pit these legends of the Hidden Mist against one another!**

**The fight scene is more interesting to read with the tracks 'Bad Situation', 'Strong and Strike' and 'Turn Over' (all Naruto OST) playing in the background.**

* * *

Not many sights this world has to offer would strike Itachi Uchiha as 'humbling'. However, seeing the two former swordsmen of the mist pull out all the stops and go after each other gave him pause. The display of raw power coming from the two men in the distance was almost unbelievable. They were miles away, yet their chakra was so thick in the air that his sharingan eyes had no difficulty picking up on them, deteriorated sight or not.

Even the boy seemed to pick up on it, as he cast a nervous look at the massive water twister that had formed in the distance. Poor kid must be fearing for his master's well-being; against Kisame, the fear is justified. Fighting against the monster of the hidden mist was akin to going against a force of nature, there was simply no way around him. You either went through the man, or you went down. It's that unparalleled might, along with the man's sympathetic personality that led the Uchiha to thinking of him as his only remaining friend in the world.

In reality, Haku was nervous because he couldn't fight at Zabuza's side. The lightning blade had crippled him for life, battles like the one playing out in front of his eyes were forever out of his league. Yet still the boy remembered the feeling of fulfillment whenever his actions as a shinobi made his mentor's life easier, if only a little. Even though he was pure of heart, the way of ninja was already ingrained into him, taking roots that he will never truly let go of. Perhaps one day he could go back to being a weapon for Zabuza...

"Do you think they're going to be alright? Those jutsu look really dangerous." Started the boy, half expecting the Uchiha to ignore him like he always did. He knew not what kind of pain the man was suffering if the only way to deal with it was to numb himself to the very core.

Surprisingly enough, the Akatsuki answered. "Your master... He is a formidable shinobi. Perhaps Kisame was wrong about his chances." He turned to the boy, staring at him with blood-red sharingan eyes. "Why do you follow him? Men like us walk only towards death. Would you follow him that far?"

The boy answered immediately, turning his attention back to the raging fight. "I already have. Your brother's sensei had almost killed me trying to get to Zabuza. Fortunately, my actions managed to change the dynamic of the fight..." He wanted to add that he believed that they would have both probably died anyway, but the Akatsuki didn't need to know that.

Even now, weeks after their encounter with the ninja team from Konoha and the showdown on the bridge, Haku still wondered what led them to spare the lives of two missing ninja. Maybe it was Naruto? The boy's strange charm, his determination and view of the world... they influenced them both, Haku more than Zabuza.

It got him to think... think about what would happen if Zabuza was to actually die. Would he just give up and take his own life, having failed to protect him? Is that something Zabuza would want? Or should he perhaps go on, pick up the sword his mentor had carried and walk the steps he intended to walk? Is his destiny to realize Zabuza's ambitions if the swordsman himself couldn't? And what would happen after that? Pursue his own dream? His dream was always to be at Zabuza's side...

"Foolish." Muttered the Uchiha, turning his eyes to the fight as well. Far away in the distance, far enough that only sharingan eyes could see, the shoreline was visible. The voyage they shared would soon be over. The next day, they would part ways for good, heading to Kumo and awaiting news of which demon died in the Village hidden in the Mist. While he wasn't all too fond of the man, Itachi would prefer Zabuza to walk away the victor; an enemy you know is far easier to defeat than one you do not.

A stray flock of seagulls flew overhead, desperately trying to place as much distance between themselves and the two monsters that clashed on the sea. The usually clear blue water was now restless and dark, shaken up by the bladesmen's battle. The civilian passengers had retreated into their cabins, their captain shouting for everyone to take shelter from the approaching storm.

There was panic and confusion in their eyes and faces. They ran around pointlessly, trying to explain how a twister simply appeared out of thin air. Their theories were cut short when the first wave hit. The two shinobi had already subconsciously channeled chakra to their feet, sticking them to the surface of the ship and preventing them from getting washed away by the water. Some civilians weren't so capable, and ended up being thrown all over. The boy did his best to help them all, but one or two were lost in the raging seas.

Itachi closed his eyes and spun towards the cabins. He had seen enough.

"Irrelevant. There is only one thing that matters..." silent words that left his lips, lost in the howl of the sea and the screams of men. The Akatsuki member moved into his room, easily sidestepping the man that went tumbling towards him as yet another wave hit the ship.

He was one of the three remaining Uchiha in the world, everyone else was dead, by his hand, or by Danzo's. He had protected the leaf Village, the same village that had failed to protect his clan from themselves. The Sarutobi was an old man, a relic from a bygone era, just like the warhawk. Yet old men like them are who shape the world, who make the decisions that define the lives of their children and grandchildren. He would be the martyr who would take the weight of their sins onto himself...not only theirs, but the sins of every power-drunk Uchiha and Konoha shinobi. He would be the one who would make sure that his clan's name would be cleansed through his younger brother.

He was Itachi Uchiha, he was a martyr.

* * *

As one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi was accustomed to varying amounts of killing intent from his earliest days. Very few men could exert the kind of pressure that he would notice. Yet as he stood now, a mad grin hidden under his bandages, Zabuza was sure that the junior swordsman was one of those men. The bloodlust in the air was palpable, and his sword almost _itched_ to be sated. Licking his lips, the demon charged at his foe with his blade at the ready.

A battle to prepare him for Yagura, for his ultimate goal. Yes, the Akatsuki was a worthy opponent in every possible way. Gone were his meaningless jokes and perpetual grin; the shark-man's eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was a thin line. The sharkskin danced in his arms, cutting air, water and chakra. It too craved blood, yet its' hunger was far more ravenous and uncontrolled than the one of the Kubikiribocho.

Kisame's heart was pumping. He didn't remember the last time that had happened. He giddily threw himself at the approaching swordsman, blade poised to take his arm off. As expected, the attack was avoided and followed by a counterattack, but that only made things more interesting. Scales ground against steel, the shrill scrape lost in the sound of the raging waters.

"Hah...haha...hahaha!" The monster's laugh became uncontrollable. "You've been holding back, I see! Come, give me your best shot!" With that, he slid under a horizontal slash, moving across water as easily as he would across land. He made a sign with one hand and swung his sword with the other, forcing the demon to take to the air or risk losing his legs; with the opening created, he let loose with the Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu, sending his foe crashing into the twister and disappearing into the water.

Of course, that wouldn't do the demon in...no, that was far too weak a jutsu to hurt him, even with the twister. The real pain was yet to begin. Kisame began chaining hand signs.

"Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks!" He shouted as he shoved his hand into the water, letting chakra flow out and take the form of the namesake sharks. The beasts were not all that durable or long-lasting, but they were ideal for cranking up the pressure when needed. If he wanted to, he could even make them detonate, a trick he developed after watching fellow Akatsuki Deidara in action one time.

With the pressure on, Kisame took a deep breath, licked his lips, and extended his senses. Zabuza didn't have the time to pop a water breathing jutsu, so he had to come up for air sooner or later. Perhaps he had hit something underwater? Sometimes good shinobi have bad luck...

Before he could entertain the idea further, Kisame had to dive into the water, only barely dodging the Kubikiribocho that spun through the air like a shuriken, intending to take his head off in one hit. He dispelled the sharks, realizing in a split second that the pressure was indeed on, but on _him._

Zabuza grabbed the blade he had his clone throw, landing squarely in the center of the twister. Kisame took to the water, and Samehada's users hardly ever released their blade. That could only mean one thing... Zabuza spun around, deflecting the tip of the Sharkskin as it tried to bite into him from the back. "Heh, nice try. It'll take more than that to bring me down!" The boast was completely pointless and unnecessary, but both shinobi knew the reason it was spoken anyway. It was an informal way of saying. 'My turn now.'

Kisame popped up on the side, swinging wide and across, trying to catch Zabuza with an unorthodox attack pattern. While he did manage to block or avoid all the attacks, the demon couldn't really take the offensive due to the difficult assault. He cursed under his breath and began molding chakra internally. The moment Kisame's movements slowed down, he was on the attack, swinging the executioners blade, cutting up robes and the twister's watery walls. No matter how much water sprayed, none of it ever reached the shinobi's eyes.

"Will you stop dodging already!? RAAAH!" He swung down, shoving a massive amount of water down with his chakra, creating a vortex right underneath the twister. The monster of the mist only grinned at him, looking as confident as ever. He pushed the Samehada into the twister's wall, draining it of chakra and energy rapidly. Soon enough, they stood on the open but disturbed waters, glaring at each other from either side of the small vortex in between them.

"Oh, but we've only just started, Zabuza." Kisame spoke in a low voice, once again working through a set of hand signs. "Water Style: Great Colliding Wave!"

"Water Style: Great Colliding Wave!"

The two waves roared from either side of the metaphorical field, colliding just as their names implied. The surge of water shook the very sea itself, sending a colossal wave towards the unsteady ship a few miles off in the distance. As the drops cleared, the two bladesmen had only a moment's time to analyze the battlefield before coming into arm's reach of each other. Blade against blade, they struck at each other, every hit perfectly dodged or blocked. It wasn't long before they tried kicking or even headbutting their foe, still keeping the pace that would make lesser shinobi stare in awe. As Zabuza spun around to deliver a powerful side slash, Kisame brought his blade up, taking the blow and sliding a good twenty feet across the water's surface.

"Is that all you've got? Here I though you intended to kill the Mizukage..." Before he could continue his provocations, Kisame rolled to the side, losing the last chunk of his robe to the Kubikiribocho. Knowing that he had a spare, he ripped the tattered thing off, tossing it into the water. His pale blue skin glistened in the sun, body as perfectly honed as expected of a S-rank shinobi. He casually brushed some water off of himself before going in for another exchange with the demon.

Perhaps master Zabuza really could slay the child Mizukage. It's been a while since someone could push him this hard without any unfair advantages like kekkei genkai. He didn't particularly hate bloodline users, but he had to admit that sometimes their abilities made them harder to kill than necessary. If you are weak, you should simply die the moment you let your guard down. On the other hand, ever since their battle started, Zabuza had never once let down his guard, something Kisame applauded him on.

Fighting that man was really not that unlike fighting demons. Being an S-rank shinobi, Kisame had the occasional run in with demons and other lesser chakra entities. It wouldn't quite measure up to the beasts he would soon be hunting, but the general principal was the same: entities didn't like facing the Samehada, and Samehada loved eating entities.

"You know, you're not half bad with that sword of yours, master Zabuza." Quipped the shark-man as he landed a heavy strike at the man's elbow, finally getting some semblance of an advantage. He couldn't really capitalize on it though, as the demon immediately retaliated by driving a knee into the Akatsuki's chest. Before he could swing down with his unhurt arm and end the battle right quick, Kisame rolled backwards, getting back into stance.

Zabuza could only smirk, switching the sword back into his apparently injured arm. An intense sensation flooded the air, chakra forming into an image of a purple demon hovering just above the sworsman. It looked at Kisame hungrily, snarling and grinning with an evil look in its eyes. The Demon of the hidden Mist was through playing around.

"Ready for round two, Kisame?"

* * *

Haku was worried, seriously worried. The civilians and Itachi had long since cleared out, so that wasn't the issue; the issue was that Zabuza had allowed the chakra to shape into the demon. He only ever did that when the fight was serious. Just how dangerous are these Akatsuki?

He had heard bits and pieces of their stories, and had even managed to figure out that Kakuzu the Undying was among their ranks, but that was about it. Their purpose, their funding, their members...all of it was a mystery. Mysteries were a very dangerous thing in the world of shinobi; words that Zabuza very quickly drilled into the bloodline bearer's head.

"I...I should help..." But he couldn't, not with his injuries. A foe like Kisame would tear him apart before he could use a single jutsu. He was no longer a weapon...now he had to find different ways of helping the man who gave meaning to his life. He didn't know where to start, but he knew that he could not allow himself to fall too far behind. If only there was a way he could fight once again...

Haku sighed, then leapt off of the boat, landing onto the somewhat calmed waters. He slowly began gathering chakra, intent on taking the first steps towards re-enabling himself to fight. As the last bearer of Hyoton, he needed to push his ability to its very limit, to reestablish himself as the shinobi Zabuza had always needed him to be.

Ice slowly began forming on the water beneath his feet, and Haku closed his eyes. He could feel the edgy and cool sensation of the Ice chakra flowing through his body. It was vastly different compared to the smooth feel of water, or even the sharp rushing of air; Ice chakra was a third state, created from the two others. As it was in nature, so was with chakra. Haku understood that, and hoped it would help him realize his desire sooner.

By the time they reached the hidden Mist, Haku would make sure he could help his most important person in the fight against the Yondaime Mizukage.

* * *

Kisame skidded back across the water, the force of Zabuza's blows having somehow quintupled. Chakra theory long since knew of different types of chakra, the most obvious classification being by elemental affinity. With what little more he picked up over the years, the shark-man also knew that every individual had a chakra _expression_, a style, jutsu or form that made it function optimally. That was part of the reason shinobi across the lands specialized in different fields. Some were simply more attuned to forms of genjutsu or ninjutsu than the body-enhancing forms of kenjutsu and taijutsu. Some took the idea even further, and specialized in a specific natural phenomenon, which created shinobi such as the second Mizukage, who was the embodiment of charisma and illusions, or the third Raikage, a man who gave new meaning to physical power. It appeared that Zabuza's almost demonic chakra was simply part of who he was, not a bloodline or jutsu, just simply giving in to your inner nature.

This was why Kisame couldn't stop himself from grinning. The thrill of battle simply never grew old to him; every fight was life and death, and every fight was a rush that kept him going in this world of falsehoods. Only in battle could a man show his very soul, and only in battle did men communicate without lies. The common saying of 'communicating through one's fists' was close to the truth, as far as Kisame was concerned.

"You've been holding all of that back this whole time?" Spoke the Akatsuki, eyes gleaming with excitement, "Then I guess it's only fair I stop messing around either!" With that, the Samehada started giving off a visible stream of chakra that seemed to be absorbed into Kisame himself. In the end, despite the weapon's limited sentience, it knew the difference between swordsman and sword. The man's chakra flared, the little fatigue his body had accumulated disappearing as if it was never there.

"Here I come!" He yelled as he rushed for the man with the purplish demon hovering over him.

Two blades clashed once more, strikes even more powerful and fast than before. Unless the observerhad a sharingan, they would have trouble keeping up, regardless of their skill as a shinobi. At some point in the battle, Zabuza torn off the bandages that normally covered his mouth, flashing a sharp grin that rivaled the one of his opponent. Every strike flowed seamlessly into the next one, the Kubikiribocho actively seeking an opening through which it could end the battle.

They clashed repeatedly, neither gaining the advantage no matter how skilled their moves were. Zabuza's pulling on the unnatural property of his chakra seemed to give him additional speed, as he wielded the massive Kubikiribocho as if it was a simple wooden training sword. Kisame was no slouch either, doing much of the same with his own greatsword, taking part in a battle of speed with weapons so clearly meant for power.

"Why? Why can't I get a hit on you, dammit!" Roared the demon as he tried once more to rid Kisame of his head with a deceptively fast sideways swing. All he cut was air, but he would follow up the failed strike by jumping into the air and flipping using the sword's weight. Having shifted his center of weight far enough up his arm, he brought the sword down, parting the water considerably with the blow. Kisame only whistled in response.

Taking his turn, the monster of the mist went in for a low slash, shoving a copious amount of chakra into his lower body in order to quickly turn around and continue the assault with no loss in momentum. Zabuza jumped over the low, parried the mid, and ducked under the high attack, trying to knock the wind out of Kisame with the handle of his blade, only to see that the attack did squat to his foe.

Failing a stab, Zabuza drove his blade into the water, using it as a pivot from which he could flip over and try and hit Kisame from above. The monster of the mist saw the move coming, though, so he placed his sword between himself and the incoming blade, blocking it with a loud scraping noise. Not waiting for his foe to recover, he leapt up, delivering a swift punch to the demon's chest, sending him stumbling back. With the advantage, Kisame began making hand signs, readying his signature jutsu.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu! It's over!"

On cue, a slightly larger than average water shark leapt from the small stretch of water between the two men, crashing into Zabuza with more kinetic force than such a small construct should have. Even as they sunk into the water, the jutsu kept going, only living up to the 'bomb' aspect when it neared the end of its' short lifespan. The underwater explosion send Zabuza tumbling down to the seafloor, the air blasted from his lungs.

Kisame looked down in triumph, only to twitch and duck as his instincts screamed at him to move. Briefly losing his balance, the Akatsuki stumbled forward, casting a glance behind him and seeing a watery clone of Zabuza dispersing. He braced for whatever the demon had in store for him, only to realize that the man in question was nowhere to be found. He slowly got up to his feet, double checking for another nasty surprise.

"Heh, I guess the clone was meant to blindside me during your aerial assault. Guess you messed up the timing, master Zabuza." He spoke, signs of renewed exhaustion obvious.

Dozens of meters below the surface, Zabuza watched in irritation as he finally regained enough strength to dislodge himself from the seafloor. He quickly floated upwards, dragging himself out onto the surface of the water. He had one more trick, and then it would be the end of the match. He raised his head, locking eyes with the Akatsuki.

"You think this is over...just give me... a moment." He somehow spat out, his breath uncomfortably short.

Kisame shook his head, slinging his blade over the shoulder, letting the tip drag across the water's surface. He slowly started walking towards the exhausted Zabuza, knowing full well that he could have kept fighting for about as much as he did up until that point. "If you're not going to admit defeat, I guess I'll just have to draw blood and end it the official way." He grinned, already planning to tear up the better part of the man's arm with the Sharkskin.

However, not two steps after he started, he noticed the smug look on Zabuza's face, turning his head around on sheer instinct. Behind him, a fair distance away, stood another water clone, looking as if he was barely held together, but that wasn't important. It had already done what it intended to; the Kubikiribocho was flying towards Kisame like an oversized shuriken, covering vast amounts of space with each passing moment. There was no way he could dodge.

Instead, the shark-man spun in place, keeping his sword's flat facing the incoming weapon, and subsequently flooded the blade with chakra, forcing it to expand and swell, looking like an oversized, scaly club, rather than a sword. It did the job, however, as the Kubikiribocho got lodged between the scales, all of its' momentum dissipating immediately.

"A desperation move, hmm? It won't work on me, but against Yagura...who knows? If you had more chakra to work with, you could perhaps handle him." Offered the monster of the mist, slowly dislodging his opponent's blade from his own.

"Do kill the guy. That way you can come after me again and we take a shot at each other for real." He smirked, knowing full well that Zabuza killing the Mizukage would almost definitely restart the relentless assaults by ANBU and hunter ninja. However, he looked forward to it; things were dreary ever since those occasional bouts of excitement had stopped.

Zabuza got up with a grunt, taking back his sword and casting a look into the distant outline of their ship. He could fight on the level, but he couldn't fight long enough. More training was required, and it was only a matter of time until they reached the Land of Sea. As convenient as the little reunion between swordsmen was, it put him on edge. The implication of an organization made solely of S-Rank criminals was clear to him.

When the time came, he would have to find a way to strike against these 'Akatsuki', but for now, he only wanted to head back to the ship and pass out from exhaustion.

"I don't intend to die in the village. I will kill him, and I will kill you when the time comes." He growled, not bothering to conceal the obvious threat.

"I can hardly wait." Answered the other swordsman briskly, starting towards the faraway boat with a slow, walking pace.

* * *

**I hope you drop a review, as they're the only things telling me if I'm doing things right or wrong. (And they're addictive as all hell, so I need my fix) :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Book 1 - Ch9: Kisame's Story

**First of all, thanks for the feedback! Between this and the previous chapter I got like... seven? Yes, seven reviews! That's actually very good.**

**Guest 1: Although I couldn't understand over half of what you meant to say, you were right about me being a dick in the start note. So I changed it. Thanks!**

**Guest 2: I'm glad you find my work entertaining! A lot of stories in this fandom gets really predictable really fast, so I set out to write something just a little bit different. I hope you'll keep finding my story worth your time!**

**Anyways, here it is...**

* * *

"While I do know just what kind of people they are, I will miss them." Muttered Haku as the two mist assassins watched the Akatsuki duo pass through the port's north gate and disappear behind the walls. Their ship had only recently docked, passengers all too eager to boast of surviving a freakish storm that came out of the open sky.

Zabuza looked down on his student, then back at the direction the two criminals disappeared in. "You can't get attached to everyone we run into, Haku. Sooner or later, we will have to kill again."

True, the last person he had killed was Gato, but the fact still remained that the luck that they've been surviving off of since the bridge would have to run out sooner or later. 'Training' against Kisame had only cemented that fact. In order to become strong enough to bring down the jinchuriki Mizukage, Zabuza needed to spill blood. Yet he had made a vow not to take anymore lives pursuing his ambition.

Damn Kakashi and his cheap way of forcing him into a promise that's nearly impossible to keep. Just reaching the hidden Mist without drawing blood would be nearly impossible... But if he could accomplish such a feat, surely bringing down Yagura wouldn't be too hard?

"Hmph." Grunted the bladesman as he picked up on a familiar feeling. "Hunter ANBU, haven't seen those in a while..."

Haku almost unnoticeably scanned the area around them, and true enough, he picked up on an individual looking at them from across the square they were currently standing in. There were, of course, more of them, but Haku couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were. All he could see were civilians rushing to and fro, trying to get their errands done as quickly as possible until the rain starts.

For a civilian, rain was nothing more than a simple inconvenience, a danger only if it persisted for days on end. For a shinobi, especially if either side wielded Water Style, it was a game changer. Having ambient water to work with without having to spent too much chakra to gather it was a very useful advantage to have, and it only got better when you had Ice Style to lean on as well. Whoever these ANBU are, they are either green enough to think they could bring down Zabuza Momochi in the rain, or they had a plan. Unfortunately, since they were ANBU, the latter was far more likely.

"We proceed as if we didn't notice them. They'll ambush us about 300 meters outside of the port, give or take. Aim to disable, not kill." Spoke the swordsman, slowly turning to the main street and taking off in a subdued pace.

Haku cocked an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. "Aim to disable, Zabuza-sama?"

The swordsman nodded his head, not bothering to turn around. "I gave my word to Kakashi, and I'm not going to break it. A shinobi who can only kill is no shinobi at all. Besides, these fools will be nothing after Kisame..." He spoke, his shoulders slumping down only a bit.

"If I can't do something as simple as keep my goddamn word, what business do I have trying to protect the village? The Mizukage is way more powerful than any foe I'll ever have to face, but I still have to try, and I have to do it without killing." He shrugged, taking notice of the three additional ANBU hiding on top of the rooftops.

"It's just another challenge to get through if I'm to realize my goal." He concluded as the two made their way through the port's eastern gate. A small wooden sign hung there, pointing the way towards Nadeshiko village, the ninja village of kunoichi. The place was chosen as the assassin's next stop, and it would be just short of a two-day trip. Odds are that they'd run into at least two different ANBU squads on the way, not counting the idiots who think they'll get the drop on them in a few minutes.

"I'll help any way I can." Said the boy, closing his eyes for a moment, silently thanking the fates for giving him and Zabuza a second chance. They could have fallen on the bridge, leaving their dreams and ambitions unachieved. They could have been nothing more than a passing story, a minor nuisance to a land too troubled to bother with them anymore. But here they were.

Nadeshiko would give him enough time... The battle between Zabuza and the Mizukage would be on a whole different level, but if Haku could hit one crucial shot... Only one man could handle a Biju alone, and that was the sannin Jiraya, and that's mostly due to his army of toad summons. If Zabuza were to attempt something like that, he would surely need help; help Haku was more than willing to provide.

Some time passed after their conversation, the distance from the port long overshooting what Zabuza had predicted. Still, both master and student were on their guard, just waiting for the moment when their would-be hunters realized that their prey was far more capable than they'd expect.

"The kidneys, the heart, the liver..." Zabuza began listing, amusement glistening in his eyes, "The spine, the clavical vein, the neck vein, the brain..." He trailed off, noticing that the ANBU counted exactly half a dozen, and were close enough for him to pick up on their chakra, no matter how suppressed it was.

"8 points that bring instant death. And I'm not allowed to go for any one of them... Well, I guess there's no helping it." He looked up into the treetop, locking eyes with a slightly surprised hunter ANBU.

"I know you're there!"

Haku backed away, getting into stance regardless. The ANBU dropped down, surrounding them. Their masks were plain white designs with the occasional red detail, the standard uniform for Kiri's hunter ANBU. International agreements were made that requested any capable shinobi on missions below A-Rank to drop their current mission and help out Kiri's hunter ninja should they request the help. Due to the unlikelihood of something like that ever happening, most of the other nations signed, save for Kumo.

The six shinobi descended quickly from their hiding spots, four of them already working though a series of hand signs. Zabuza drew his blade...

* * *

The two Akatsuki had picked up on the Kiri ANBU presence the moment they stepped off of the docks, but wisely kept the information to themselves. It wasn't like those ANBU even knew of the Akatsuki's existence. After a few relatively quiet hours of walking north with the goal of getting a boat to the Land of Lightning, Kisame had reached his fill of the silence, and naturally began trying to strike up conversation with his decidedly quiet partner.

"So, Itachi, did you ever hear the story of master Zabuza's rebellion?" Offered the shark man, feeling somewhat better now that the silence has been broken.

"No." Replied the Uchiha, keeping short and simple as he usually did.

"Well, I'll tell you. Never know when details like that will save your life."

Itachi would roll his eyes, but figured that the gesture would be unnecessary and distracting, so he instead opted to just keep walking as if nothing had happened.

"Alright. I guess the story should start with the Third Mizukage," began the swordsman, "after legends like the First and Second, the Third was hard-pressed to keep the village functioning as good as it did in the time of his predecessors."

"Thing was, the first two Mizukage were born leaders. Charisma, power, skill... those men had it all. The Third was essentially the most capable ninja in line after the Second went and committed double suicide with the second Tsuchikage."

Itachi's response was a barely noticeable twitch of the brow. Kisame proceeded without skipping a beat. "Anyways, in order to keep the village in top shape, Sandaime starts cracking down on everyone who doesn't meet the village's standard. It was fairly harmless at first, the usual bureaucratic shit like upping the academy requirements and whatnot. The problem started when nothing changed after a couple of years."

He paused briefly, trying to remember the exact order of events. The tricky thing about the Mist's history was the fact that it was rewritten so many times, not even the Mizukage knew how to tell fact from fabrication. Of course, Kisame went with the version he personally thought fit best.

"Soon enough, the old man starts executing people who fail their missions. For a while, most of the clans were alright with it, since none of their shinobi had failed their missions. Of course, it wasn't long until the first clansman managed to fuck up," Kisame smiled for some reason, turning slightly towards Itachi, "thing is, the guy in question was next in line to become clan head for one of the clans. I don't remember their names, but corrosion style was their main selling point."

Itachi gave no indication that the direction Kisame's story was taking had surprised him, in fact, he gave no indication that he was listening at all.

"So there starts our very first civil war. Lots of people got melted, some people got frozen, some got boned...so to speak." He finished, giving a very intentional grin.

Yet again, the Uchiha gave no response. He had long since learned to deal with his partner's _enthusiasm_, and would often simply stay quiet until the swordsman exhausted every possible topic he could come up with. Once that point was reached, he'd spare a single sentence to express his opinion on his partner's story.

While Kisame knew very well Itachi did it on purpose, he didn't really mind. To him, this was the good life, and the man who massacred his own clan was as good company as any other S-Ranked criminal. Besides, it was fun trying to discern emotions from the young man's face.

"Anyway, old man Mizukage survives the first war, then puts the entire clan to death. Lo and behold, not a day after that's done, there's another war. The pattern kept repeating for a while, the infamous graduation exam becoming standard somewhere along the line."

"After a while, the third war starts. The old man gets a kunai in the gut one night, leaving the spot to be filled by the council while Yagura cleans up on the battlefields. With no one better to stick in the chair, the council unanimously decides to give the boy the hat, even if he's barely sixteen at the time."

At that point, Kisame's eyes took a faraway look, something not all that common for the man. The only time he'd look like that was when he was recalling some of his more _interesting_ missions. He stayed like that for a few moments before snapping back to attention.

"All the while the swordsmen and their apprentices were going to and fro, killing people. Come wartime, they'd always unanimously support the Mikzukage. Half the reason the Sandaime lasted that long was because all seven swordsmen were fiercely loyal to him..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to further recall his village's history.

"Ah! Of course, they didn't expect the kid to get the three-tails sealed into him four months after taking the hat. Until that point, they could have easily removed him if he became a problem. After...well, the sanbi gives its' jinchuriki longevity and a resistance to physical harm. Thus started another civil war."

"For some reason, the Kaguya clan decided to stage an all-out attack on the village. Each and every one of the idiots got killed that night."

"Why?" Itachi couldn't help but ask.

"Dunno. Some nonsense about honor. Guess they thought it was a good reason to kill off their bloodline..." He paused, realizing that he's once again lost track of his story.

"Kaguya clan...oh right. That war changed the Yondaime. Those four months in office, the kid was getting ready to bring some serious reforms to the village. But as soon as that war was over, he completely changed his mind, instead enforcing the ideals of his predecessor."

The two men casually stepped off the road, continuing their journey over the surface of a lake. They were in a slightly behind schedule, so moving from point A to point B was the quickest way of making up for that time.

"By that time, people were really starting to get fed up with the regime. Most of the swordsmen were still loyal, but three of them kept taking long-term missions in order to stay away from the village. Zabuza and Mangetsu in particular come to mind. Anyway, after a while, the Demon of the Mist decides that enough's enough, and tries killing the Mizukage in a coup d'état. It doesn't turn out well."

"He runs from the village, picking up the Yuki kid somewhere along the way. Not long after, Raiga follows suit, up and disappearing one day. Dozens of ANBU get sent to their deaths chasing after both, until the kid Mizukage finally realized he wouldn't be getting those swords back if he didn't go get them himself. Don't know why he didn't bother trying..."

Kisame looked around, giving off a loud yawn. They've been walking for a while now, and the opposing shore didn't seem to get any closer.

"Sometime after that, Fuguki fucks up. I stab him, take Samehada, and move onto one of the islands. Yagura sends a couple of unfortunate jonin to me, I send a couple of corpses back. The works. We kept at it for a couple of weeks until leader-sama showed up and gave me the offer of joining Akatsuki."

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Finished the Uchiha.

"Heh, I wanted to say that." Replied the swordsman.

* * *

Zabuza stood, breathing heavily. Around his feet were the bodies of the hunter-nin that intended to ambush him. Knocking them out rather than killing them made the whole thing take a bit longer, but at least he could send a message this way - he's coming back. After tying the group around a tree in the middle of east bumblefuck forest, Zabuza left his carefully written note with one of the ninja, a man wearing a mask with a diagonal red pattern.

After taking a minute to recuperate, the two assassins were back on the road, Haku feeling surprisingly good. He had managed to keep his distance, flash freezing random limbs and being a general nuisance. The moment one of the hunters would shift his attention to him was the moment Zabuza got an opening to knock said hunter out. He didn't miss a single opening.

"I am glad you decided to spare their lives, Zabuza." Offered the boy, the strange feeling of content somewhat foreign to him.

"I'm just keeping my word... And like I said, these guys were pushovers." Replied the swordsman.

"Still, if you were to continue going on like this, surely it will help once we finally reach the Land of Water."

Zabuza said nothing, just looking into the distance with a tired look on his face. While that was the truth, it was also way more taxing trying to subdue rather than kill. If he did intend to kill Yagura and take the name of Mizukage, would behaving like this become second nature to him? Would the stories about the Demon of the hidden Mist slowly give way to a tale of a savior? Or would it all end along with his life, having failed to defeat the boy?

He was not made to be Mizukage, of that much Zabuza was sure. Yet he knew that, to save his village, he would need to put on the hat, if only for a short time. He needed to find someone strong enough for the title of Kage, yet 'pure' enough to lead the village into a less bloody future. Zabuza silently regretted the fact he forgot to interrogate the hunters for information on the goings-on in the village. While the men could hold their tongues for a good while, he was trained to be a swordsman of the mist. Torture and interrogation was only one of the many skills he had had to master in order to earn his blade.

Zabuza let out a sigh, something the man very rarely did. The next month will be the hardest of his life, and that was keeping in mind that he was not only a swordsman of the mist, but a fugitive as well. Then again, if his dream was easy to achieve, it wouldn't be worth pursuing in the first place.

* * *

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to drop a review or a PM, I still need OC teams for book 3 ;)**


	11. Book 1 - Ch10: Village of Kunoichi

**Damn, writing Zabuza has become difficult. I needed to make this a bit more light-hearted just so I could avoid massive writer's block.**

**Still, I did squeeze out the promised 4k words.**

**Also, the story's gotten quite a few follows and favs since the last chapter. That's awesome!**

* * *

"Here we are, Nadeshiko village, the village of Kunoichi." Announced the swordsman, mildly relieved that they're finally within sight range of the damn place. It took two full days of walking through thick forestry, but they've finally reached a clearing from which the village could be seen. It stood spread atop three massive hills sticking out from the near-endless greenery, solid walls of grey brick and stone surrounding the decidedly untraditional architecture. That place, or more accurately, the surrounding forest, would be Zabuza's next training area, the place where he would train to stay his blade and exercise mercy. It would go completely against everything he was taught as a ninja, even against his most lethal ability, but going against his word would be worse.

"We are to walk into the village, or camp out in the forest?" Asked the boy. He didn't mind either of the options. Every moment he got when Zabuza was resting or was otherwise occupied, the boy had used to train furiously, driving his mastery over his ability back up to the level he had before his injury, and then kept pushing. No one could teach him the secrets of Hyoton anymore, all that could have long since died. That was part of the reason why Haku was so determined to directly help his mentor realize his ambitions, because the future of his bloodline was riding on that very endeavor.

"At this distance, it should take you three hours, to reach the village..." the demon trailed off, scanning the area for a distinguishable landmark. Having found one, he continued, "do you see that lake over there?"

"The one north of the smallest hill? I do."

"We meet two kilometers east of its' easternmost point. I hope I don't need to explain why."

"Of course not, Zabuza-sama." Haku knew very well that a landmark that big would naturally be a meeting place for the local populace. While somewhat inconvenient, meeting in the middle of the forest would be a much safer option, much more fitting for a shinobi.

"Very well then. We will meet there every two days on sunrise, starting today. Inside the village, your goal is to procure supplies and information. I don't care about the means you use to do so." Finished the swordsman.

"As you wish, sensei." Said the boy, accentuating with a small bow.

"Hmph." Zabuza grunted, not at all comfortable with Haku calling him a teacher. He was an assassin...

Actually, he wasn't much of an assassin anymore, was he? No...he was a shinobi. He would finish his mission, and the mission required him to avoid spilling blood at all costs. To complete said mission, he would even sacrifice the fearsome reputation of the Demon of the hidden Mist. Who knows, perhaps people would fear him even more, knowing that he could be back at any time to finish what he started.

The boy began walking back into the forest, intending to break through to the main road from which the two had kept their distance for quite a while. They had already gotten their stories straight, covering for a wide variety of potential scenarios. Given that one of those scenarios was Yagura himself visiting the village, odds were that they were as covered as they could get.

"I'll see you soon, then." He spoke, letting the words simply hang in the air as he put an ever greater distance between them. While he was uneasy about having to leave the swordsman's side, Haku knew very well that his worrying wouldn't help anything, so he did his best to suppress it.

Left alone, Zabuza went over his plan one more time. He would set up camp somewhere in the forest, then proceed to ambush a standard patrol and strike fear into them. This would of course rile up the village, sending droves of skilled shinobi tasked with either killing him, or driving him away. It was the next best thing to fighting the ANBU stationed in the Mist itself.

So he began wandering the forest, sticking to the ground rather than jumping around like a monkey...or a leaf shinobi. His mind was quickly occupied with all the possible combat scenarios. He knew how ANBU fought, as he himself was one for a while. He also knew how hunters operated, having been clashing against them for several years now. If push came to shove, which it certainly will, he was fairly certain he would be the one walking away.

As he walked, an idea occurred to him. Would it be possible to simply assassinate Yagura? Technically, it would make everything so much easier for him, not having to fight a tailed beast and all...but such a thing seemed hardly possible. During all these years, Yagura's guard would only grow stronger, more secure. Breaching it would require impeccable intel and a massive amount of luck.

No, trying to win through subtlety and subterfuge never was his style. Going in, sword at the ready, tailed-beast be damned. His odds were shit to begin with, what's adding another miracle to an endeavor that already needs so many? Killing someone like Yagura was simply impossible for him, and the harsh reality of that fact was slowly creeping up on him.

Even if he somehow managed to reach the Mist without alerting anyone, what then? He has no supporters, no way of contacting anyone who might be opposed to the Yondaime's regime. All he has is the sword on his back and the faith of a boy...

Zabuza smiled. Not out of hopelessness, not out of realization that his situation is as bleak as it seems... He smiled because whether or not he dies in his attempt to reach his goal is irrelevant. He would either win, earning that thrice-damned hat, or he would die. There was no in-between, no second chance. And he was okay with that.

Finding a small clearing somewhere in the massive forest, Zabuza marked the location, setting up camp. It seemed clear, no signs of recent movement to be found. It was a perfect staging ground for the assault he had planned. It was remote enough for people not to accidentally stumble upon it, and close enough that he could quickly retreat to it the moment he lost his eventual pursuers. It was a den fit for a predator.

Of all the five standard elements, earth and fire styles seem to be the most common. Virtually any shinobi that can memorize a few hand-signs can most likely use low-rank jutsu of that element. Basic projectile attacks and physical barriers were the easiest to form, due to the shape transformation being so basic. However, given enough practice, one could very easily expand on their skill with any element. Earth style in particular was popular with shinobi of all ranks, due to how convenient it was for forming shelter almost anywhere. With a few quick handsigns, a ninja would have a hole large and ventilated enough to sleep in, hidden enough to be completely hidden with only a few twigs and leaves, and it would come at a nearly laughable chakra cost.

So, after picking an appropriate spot, Zabuza brought his hands together, creating a one-person earth-style shelter. It was barely better than sleeping on the ground, but it served its' purpose. Feeling the call of nature, the swordsman picked himself up, heading into the forest a bit.

Digging a small hole with the tip of the kubikiribocho, Zabuza went about his business, making sure to properly bury it in order to hide his scent. It was a common mistake many rookie shinobi made, leading to many dying on their first serious mission, simply because no one bothered to tell them that they should cover their tracks that thoroughly.

Finishing his business, the demon of the mist turned around, only to face a trio of Nadeshiko kunoichi. Chunin, judging by the vests, with weapons at the ready.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Haku got into the village surprisingly easily. Apparently, claiming that you are a travelling monk will get you through most gates... so long as the guard isn't a shinobi who knows better. Having changed back into his 'civilian' attire, the boy slowly wandered about the village, marking any ninja building he could recognize. While usually well-hidden, armories, lounges and communication stations are much more obvious when you know the signs of one. Lounges are the restaurants or gambling dens with a guard near them, communications are almost always in a multi-storied building, and armories are the buildings with disproportionally large doors, to accommodate for anything that might be brought in or out.

After thoroughly scouring every part of the village he could in a civilian guise, the boy went about gathering information. The thing he most often heard about was the daimyo's upcoming visit. Apparently, the man made annual visits to the village, each time hosting a grand event where both civilians and shinobi can share a night of music, dance and quality food. Some guy even mentioned that the largest amount of newborns is around nine months after said event, earning a smile from Haku.

He even went so far to actually visit the temple in the village, meditating in a garden devoted to an enlightened one, a Buddha. Due to the nature of the shinobi world, there was no one major religion. People gave tribute to the gods, the kami, but otherwise didn't have much in the way of spiritual life. This was somewhat circumvented with the monk's teachings, temples to the enlightened one raised in almost every village, regardless of size. Of course, there were other religious currents, bordering on life philosophies, such as Konoha's 'Will of Fire', or Iwa's 'Will of Stone'.

Sitting in the garden, Haku cast away thoughts of training, of jutsu, of shinobi in general. He even allowed himself to move Zabuza to the background as he focused on clearing his mind. What he sought was guidance, a subtle nudge towards the choice that would lead him and his teacher to inner peace. As wanderers, they will never be able to know it. He needed to find a way...

Slowly rising up, Haku gave the shrine one last look before finally walking away. Once again slowly making his way through the village streets, Haku caught glimpse of what looked like a training ground. He steered himself towards it, only to be forcefully shoved forward, straight into a kunoichi of the village.

The force of the push, coupled with the weakness the lightning blade had left as an eternal reminder of his time in the Land of Waves, floored the boy after he had collided with the girl. He found himself on his back, starting into the sky. It was noticeably gloomier than it had been in the morning; It looked ready to rain at the first provocation.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl had long dark hair and piercing green eyes. She looked to be about the same age as Haku. The flower symbol of Nadeshiko was etched into her headband, slightly concealed by her long bangs.

Haku nodded his head, quickly pulling himself up into a sitting position. "You must forgive me, I am very weak..."

Only when he turned his head did he realize that the girl was flanked from both side by incredibly menacing women, both easily as tall as Zabuza, and almost as wide. Taking in the strange sight in silence, Haku made a motion to apologize, only to get cut off before he even began.

"Weak he says! That's no excuse for interrupting a kunoichi's training! Detain him."

The two women had barely begun to move when Haku started working though hand signs. In a flash, both bodyguards were immobilized, buried up to their necks in cylindrical ice prisons. Speechless, the two women stared at each other and the boy in numb shock, neither finding appropriate words to react.

Taking his chance, Haku bolted back into the main street, intent on losing pursuers before they even began chasing after him. He maneuvered through the crowds, moving far more dexterously than any civilian would, earning him the occasional strange look. He didn't have time to notice them, though, he was too busy trying not to fail his mission not two hours after he had received it.

After a while, he settled down near the town gate, taking a moment to catch his breath. Despite his willingness to go on, his body simply refused to comply, demanding rest. He sighed, realizing that mistakes like the one he just made were simply something he could no longer afford. If he means to fight alongside Zabuza against the Mizukage, he'd need to step up, and quickly.

"Aha! Found you!" It was the girl again, this time without her bodyguards.

Haku made a motion to escape once more, freezing in place as a kunai lodged itself into the wood where his heart would be if he had moved a bit faster. With another sigh, he turned to face his would-be captor, saying nothing.

"That jutsu you used. It was the Hyoton bloodline, wasn't it?" The girl asked, determination still apparent in her eyes. She was completely unaware just how capable a shinobi he was, even with his now limited body.

"How do you know of it?" He answered with a question, keeping a watchful eye in case the bodyguards or other shinobi turn up. By the sound of things, they'll reach them in a matter of minutes.

The girl seemed to realize that as well, taking Haku by the arm, pulling him into the store in front of which he stopped to rest.

"Lady Shizuka? W-Welcome to my store..." The confused shop owner began, completely astounded that the village leader's daughter would barge into his store so suddenly.

"Silence. I am not here to browse your wares, salesman." She answered coldly, not even sparing a glance at the man.

"Now speak, boy. Who are you, why do you have the Hyoton bloodline, and what are you doing in my village?"

Haku looked up at the kunoichi, giving a barely noticeable smile. They had an angle for this exact situation. It was a long shot, sure, but it paid off.

"Well, it's a long story. Could we perhaps move to somewhere more private?"

"No, I think this place is just fine."

The store owner made a motion as if to protest, but quickly shrunk down when the girl blasted him with a dose of killer intent someone her age shouldn't be able to exert. Whoever she is, she wasn't just another kunoichi in a village full of them...

"Alright then, where to begin? My name is Haku Yuki, and I am a refugee from the Land of Water. I have travelled the lands, trying to find a place for myself in this world. I arrived to your village this morning. I have basic shinobi training, and am a capable user of my bloodline ability."

He omitted the fact that he had much more than basic training, the fact that he was wounded, as well as the fact that he had spent the better part of his childhood following and learning from the man known as 'The Demon of the hidden Mist'.

The girl, Shizuka, nodded as she processed the information, slowly coming to a conclusion. "Alright then. Someone like you would be an asset for this village, if only for your powerful and near-extinct bloodline. I will take you to mother, and she will sort out what we're supposed to do with you." She was supposed to lead this village one day, so making decisions like this one was supposed to come naturally to her...

Steeling herself, Shizuka threw on her intimidating face once more, leading the Yuki boy to the palace. Her bodyguards caught up to them somewhere along the way, but she ordered them to stand down.

* * *

Zabuza stood above the unconscious bodies of the two kunoichi that managed to get the drop on him. They must have been skilled for him not to notice them, but then again, ambushing him as he was taking a leak was low, even for ninjas. He was pretty sure there was an international treaty dealing with that sort of crap somewhere out there. Seriously, the situation was ridiculous. And to make matters worse, the last one threw down a trio of smoke bombs, slipping away before he could recover.

That meant his camp was probably left abandoned. Haku would also catch word of the fact that he messed up sooner or later. The whole mess was just another stroke of bad luck in a life full of them. Still, there was nothing else he could do now but brace for the incoming assaults. At least he'd get to bash some heads together, that would probably help his mood. No matter how you looked at it, he became a shinobi for a reason, and that reason was that he simply enjoyed battle.

With a shrug, Zabuza tied the two kunoichi up, then began dashing through the forest, intent on stopping at the first relatively defensible position he comes across. His mission here was simply to terrorize the village for a while. They'll probably figure that his skills grew dull from being on the run so long, and send a bunch of weaker ninja in the hopes that numbers would help. They wouldn't.

Still, he wasn't the same man he was before. He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about it, but he was bound by his word now, which, while limiting, would ultimately make this training that much more effective. It would be a fun week if he's to fight off wave after wave of Nadeshiko kunoichi. As far as he remembered, they had a penchant for throwing weapons, as well as an unusually high number of wind-style users. And he didn't mind that one bit.

Eventually he had reached what looked to be a source of water, flowing freely from the rocks, forming one of the many streams he had to jump during his time in this forest. It looked good enough, and if he was clever about it, he could set up a new camp nearby without risking getting exposed again. Fighting off dozens of ninja during the day, taking a page from Kisame's book and using a massive water jutsu to get rid of any stragglers, then back away and retreat to camp for the night, collecting whatever wildlife got caught in the traps he'd lay down. So long as he didn't mess up and get wounded or caught, he should be fine.

Remembering where the source is, he picked a random direction, setting up camp exactly a mile from it. Along the way, he left markings, dots and scratches that most shinobi would think was the work of an animal, but was in actuality the code the seven swordsmen used. One of the things the seven swordsmen unit did correctly was cryptography. Unless a member intentionally revealed the contents, their intelligence was nigh-untraceable. Of course, that didn't stop Fuguki from getting greedy and trying to sell the data anyway, getting himself killed in the process. But Zabuza didn't know that.

With a sigh, the swordsman took off his arm and leg warmers, throwing them away. He no longer needed them, and when fighting several opponents, they would do more harm than good, even if they were convenient for stashing kunai or senbon.

* * *

"His story is solid, my lady. The boy really is a Yuki with mastery of the Hyoton."

Haku wanted to sigh, but kept himself in check. All these people were so desperate for the power in his blood that they were willing to keep themselves wide open, not even binding his arms. Sure, he didn't show any sign of aggression, but why did no one even consider the possibility that he is a spy? Was the situation in the Mist really that bad, bad enough that this village would so gladly accept any purge survivor, gladly turning a blind eye to normal protocol?

At least it made his job easier. With access to the leadership, as limited as it currently was, Haku would easily be able to gather solid intel. And besides, if they were this careless, it was fairly unlikely that Zabuza would have too much trouble staying hidden.

"My lady! I bring news!" Came in an exhausted looking ninja. Strangely enough, he didn't even wear a chunin vest.

The woman sitting behind the leader's desk only glared at him, displeasure at the interruption fairly obvious. "Yes? What is it now?"

"The demon of the hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi was spotted near the village. A team of our kunoichi engaged him, and only one managed to get away, she's delivering her report as we speak. Teams were sent out to determine the status of the other two." The man quickly listed, doing a good job keeping his cool under many unfriendly gazes.

Haku blinked in surprise. Zabuza was already discovered? What had happened to lead him to make the decision to reveal his presence this early? What did he have to gain with a longer exposure time? Perhaps the panic would get the village's leadership to try and streamline the integration of the newly arrived bloodline user now that there was a threat looming? What would that mean for the daimyo's upcoming visit?

"Very well, you are dismissed. Double the patrols and send word to the daimyo that he should not cancel the visit. We will not appear weak, and we will hunt down this demon. As for you boy, you are Shizuka's responsibility."

The girl, who stood just a ways' off from Haku, nodded her head. "I understand, mother."

With that, both teens were escorted out of the leader's office, and out into the palace yard.

"Alright then, Haku Yuki. I'll show you to my chambers."

"Why?"

"Well, you're my responsibility. What better way to keep an eye on you than to keep you close at all times?"

"For all my travels, I have never run into a village this hospitable. To be invited into the princess's own home..."

"Yes, you are quite the lucky one, Haku Yuki."

"Please, just call me Haku, Shizuka-sama."

"Then you just call me Shizuka."

"So I will."

They made their way through the palace yards. The architecture of the Land of Sea wasn't that different from the style of the Land of Water. Large, cylindrical buildings, made to endure both sieges and unpredictable weather patterns. While he wasn't quite sure, Haku figured that it had something to do with the fact that the Land of Water was significantly larger at the time it was formed, probably encompassing the current Land of Sea.

However, unlike the heavy and often extreme weather of the Mist, Nadeshiko currently only had a thin layer of grey clouds in the sky. The two made their way through the last garden, approaching one of the many towers of the palace complex. Shizuka unlocked the door, leading them up the tower, showing that quite a few floors were specialized training fields for shurikenjutsu, sparring, bukinjutsu of all sorts...

"And this is where we will sleep."

Haku looked around the room. Sure, it was a girl's room, as evidenced by the occasional esthetic detail. It was also a shinobi's room, judging by the general emptiness of the room itself. However, the thing that caught his eye above all, and the thing that truly concerned him, was the fact that there was only a single bed. It was a queen-sized bed, with dark red covers that ended in flowing frills.

"I see only one bed. Am I supposed to sleep on the ground? Not that I'd have a problem..." however, before he could try and worm his way out of the very, very unusual situation, Haku was cut off.

"Nonsense, you are going to sleep right next to me. That way, I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do anything suspicious." The girl declared, still wearing a straight face.

Haku slowly shook his head... at least Zabuza didn't have to deal with this craziness.

* * *

Zabuza ducked another swipe by a kunoichi that wielded a sword as large as the kubikiribocho. Another one swung what looked like a morning star at him. He cursed under his breath, wishing that he could switch places with Haku. He _hated_ fighting kunoichi, especially now when he couldn't kill.

* * *

**There it is... Damn, this is getting harder the closer I get to their arrival to the Hidden Mist...**

**On the other hand, I have two chapters of Book 2 done, as well as the first chapter of Book 3. :)**

**And please, please, I really would appreciate OC's. Just shoot me a PM or review.**

**That's all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do leave a review, it's a writer's drug!**


	12. Book 1 - Ch11: Reasons of Strength

**Still getting lots of follows and the like. That's very satisfying.**

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: Komaru looks interesting, I'll probably use him as a side character if I can come up with an interesting fighting style.**

* * *

It took a while, but he had managed to give them the slip. For all his years as a ninja, Zabuza Momochi never once ran into a more bizarre collection of weapons. Everything from a flail to a chakra blade was used to try and kill him in one way or the other, the only reason he survived being the fact that he essentially grew up with his own blade, having the edge of experience. When you're assaulted by a thin, barely of age kunoichi who likes swinging a giant warhammer around, you find it fairly difficult to contain your distaste for the situation. In fact, killing someone becomes a very, very tempting action.

At least he got away. If there was any doubt that Haku would hear of his mistake, it was completely gone now. The demon of the Mist made a genin mistake, getting heat on him far earlier than planned. Still, while the units sent after him were more a show of quantity than quality, he did get a good workout in. Perhaps, if the village of kunoichi actually took him seriously, he'd get something worthwhile from this whole cluster-fuck.

Tired, the swordsman crawled into his earth-style shelter, throwing up a healthy amount of cover to hide his presence there. He'd surrounded the camp with an unhealthy amount of traps, meant for both animals and people. If something came within 50 meters of his encampment, it wouldn't go anywhere else, he made sure of that.

Slowly, the fatigue got to the man, sending him into a fragile sleep. As a shinobi, especially one acting alone, you sacrificed a good night's rest for safety. No matter how much you'd appreciate a good nap, you simply couldn't afford something like that. Better tired than dead, or so they say.

He dreamt. They weren't meaningful dreams, meant to reveal something he's been missing, or even the simply chaotic ones that the human mind sometimes used to cover up the fact that it was swamped with information. No, Zabuza's dreams were simply memories. And most of the time, they were memories of a time he thought was better left forgotten.

Back in the day, when the Yondaime Mizukage only gained power, the seven swordsmen were often used as war deterrent. The mere presence of these shinobi would be enough to dissuade potential uprisings, or in the case that the uprising has already begun, to squash them. One particular mission had all seven of them gathered, travelling to the island where the whole thing started by way of barge.

"You're a goddamn cheat, Mangetsu!" Roared the short, yet bulky man known as Jinin Akebino. He was known as the most dull of the seven sworsmen, even though he was the wielder of the deceptively effective Kabutowari, the helmet splitter.

Around him sat four other members: Jinpachi and Kushimaru, two men who had become infamous as the 'heartless pair', as well as Fuguki, the colossus that used the Samehada. On the other side of the table sat Mangetsu Hozuki, who acted as the dealer this round.

"Oh, come now. It's not my fault you don't know how to play. Take a page out of Jinpachi's book. He seems to be doing well."

The short man rolled his eyes, shooting both men a look of disgust. "It's because you're in this together. Everyone knows that Jinpachi is the greediest son of a bitch ever to come out of Kirigakure."

The man in question, one eye hidden under his eyepatch, only cocked an eyebrow. "Careful Jinin, I might take offense to those ungrounded accusations."

"Like I give a fuck!"

Meanwhile, a ways' off, Zabuza Momochi was leaning on the fence, staring into the distance. He never was one for card games, losing his temper all too quickly. Next to him stood Ameyuri Ringo, the sole kunoichi of the sworsmen, and perhaps the most dangerous woman in the hidden Mist village.

"Aww, come on Zabuza-kun... I'm feeling so terribly lonely..." Some men came to call her the black widow, partly due to her reputation as a seductress, partly due to the fact that she used the 'fangs'. Of course, no one in their right mind would call her that directly.

"Get lost." Grunted the man that was known as a demon.

The kunoichi gave him a hurt look, then turned around and walked away. "Alright Zabuza-kun... I guess I'll just have to find someone else to play with..."

At the time, he had only a vague desire to change something about the village. He didn't know that the mission he was assigned to along with his fellow swordsmen was the one that would define his life as a ninja. So much blood was spilled that day... too much.

And Yagura... goddamn Yagura wouldn't listen, wouldn't change. He only listened to that masked freak he called an advisor, and simply kept turning a blind eye to the fact that this way of life would one day surely break the village. The bloodline purges were bad enough, what would happen if any of the other great nations actually decided to mobilize against the Water? Sure, they would hold them off for a while, but soon enough, someone would bring Yagura and the fleet down, and the Mist would be left sitting wide open, bleeding from years of internal strife.

They would all die. The place Zabuza had known as his home would be razed to the ground, occupied by foreign forces that saw it as nothing more than a convenient strategic point. They would know nothing of its' history, of the blood that had shaped it into what it was... of the sacrifices that were made to enforce the peace. Nothing would matter anymore, all of it would be gone, washed away in one last wave of blood and death.

The mission to the island of grey sand was the last one he would take as a member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Afterwards, Zabuza would slowly gather supporters, taking meaningless missions such as border and island patrol in order to stay close enough to the village. Over time, he'd amass a respectable fighting force, picking a fight near the Mizukage's palace. He would make a mistake that day, and he would pay for it later with years of exile.

But even then, even on that day on the barge, Zabuza knew that he needed to do something for his village. Something to give meaning to all this fighting. A fight was what he lived for, but not when it didn't have purpose, when the only reason was hatred. A fight out of hatred was barely a real fight...

* * *

"Would it not be...inappropriate?" By this point, Haku was ready to grasp at straws. The sheer absurdity of the situation was getting to him. Was the girl that strange due to the fact that the village was so matriarchal? Did the way she was brought up simply prevent her from realizing how strange her claim that they would share a bed was?

"I see no problem. You are my responsibility, after all." The girl said, taking a seat on the bed, slowly taking off her armor and letting her hair down. She had noticeably long hair for a kunoichi...unless she had a way to use that to her advantage. Haku knew of some jutsu that would allow the user to harden and manipulate their own hair as a weapon; in fact, one of Zabuza's former comrades, a swordsman of the mist, used such a technique.

"Could it be..." Haku murmured to himself, coming to the realization that perhaps the whole village had mistaken him for a girl once more. While his androgynous appearance was convenient for infiltration missions like this one, it often created fairly uncomfortable situations.

"You do realize that I am a boy?" He asked, hoping that his guess was correct.

"Of course I do. Most Yuki do look pretty feminine, though. That's what my teacher said anyway. Besides, the interrogation guys mentioned that you are indeed a boy."

Haku sighed. Acting as a shinobi had brought him some truly fascinating experiences, this one pretty much taking the cake. Fighting off hunter-nin was a breeze in comparison to dealing with village nobility...

"Very well. Since it does not bother you, I have no right to protest. I am your guest after all."

The girl had finished taking her armor off, leaving only a bodysuit and standard ninja slacks. Apparently, she was an early bloomer.

"Alright then, let's go do some training. I'm dying to see what that Ice Style can do." She started, standing up and beginning to drag him out of the room and down the stairs, towards one of the many training floors her tower had.

Haku stayed silent, realizing that the best way to complete his data-gathering mission was to play along with the Nadeshiko princess's demands. And besides, he needed to get his training done anyway, why not use it to fortify his cover?

They made their way down the hardwood stairs, descending a couple of stories until a noticeably spacious sparring hall came into view. Exchanging nods, the two teens took positions on opposite ends of the field, slipping into stance. Haku tied back his hair, raising one hand, readying it for eventual hand signs.

"A word of advice, you'll want to dodge."

"While I appreciate the tip, I'm afraid I can't use it."

"Huh?" But before she could continue the conversation, the boy's hands flipped through a series of hand signs, sending water from the sparing hall's pool rushing at her, formed into dozens of what appeared to be sharp needles. Shizuka could only barely catch the words coming out of the Yuki's mouth.

"...of death."

She leapt back, working her own signs, readying the kunai sealed away in her gloves. With a spin, she pumped wind chakra into the weapons, sending them flying at the boy at high speeds and irregular patterns. If he's not going to move, she'll just make him move.

However, before any of the weapons could cross half the field, the boy had already pressed his hands to the ground. "Ice Style: Ice Wall Jutsu."

As expected, a respectable wall of ice materialized from the ground, taking the knives. Most managed to cut in halfway, but not one was even close to actually endangering the boy. He smirked, pushing more water to the girl's side of the field. He'd follow it up with a barrage of senbon, but due to the chain of events that led to this spar, this was obviously not an option.

Shizuka gave a grunt, dodging the water the boy was sending at her. Her situation wasn't too promising, mostly due to two reasons: First off, he's obviously a ranged fighter, meaning that staying at this distance would not only exhaust her more than necessary, but also keep her from trying to bring him down with her hardliner assault. Secondly, she couldn't really get in close; the boy had already proved that he only needs a moment opening to flash-freeze a close-range attacker.

Unless she came up with something quickly, this battle wasn't going in her favor. That much was apparent.

"If I understand correctly, law of Nadeshiko village states that a kunoichi must marry the one who defeats her in battle. Since I am not interested in pursuing marriage just yet, should I surrender?" Although he didn't mean for it to sound like one, his question came out as a taunt. Naturally, this annoyed the kunoichi greatly.

"That's only when she leaves the village to seek a husband! And I'll show you why dozens of boys challenge me every day! Take this!" Another salvo of kunai left her gloves, meeting another wall. However, this time Shizuka used the barrage as cover to get in close, dodging the first reactionary attack, and letting the explosive tag kunai she threw redirect the other one. Channeling chakra into her fist, she readied her assault...

* * *

_OST: Hinata vs Neji_

Yagura sat in his office, leaning against the big glass window. Fuinjutsu of old was used to make that glass into something nearly impervious to damage, so long as it stayed within the array. From that point, he could see most of the village, most of his people, most of the blood...

No, there wasn't any blood now. Now they had peace. All it took to keep that peace was a few clever lies. Lady Ameyuri didn't die to her comrade's blade, but to a sickness. Kisame didn't kill master Fuguki, for Kisame was still doing an undercover assignment abroad. Zabuza Momochi wasn't returning to the water...

Zabuza Momochi wasn't returning to the Water. It was a lie like all the others, but why did this one taste so differently? All lies taste the same, and his tongue had long since lost feeling for their taste. So why is this little lie so hard to swallow and keep down? It was meant to protect the people of the village, to shield them from the harshness of reality. The realities of the world were too dark...too gruesome. The villagers were better off not knowing the truth...

Yes, blissful ignorance. That was what they got, and they were happy with it. Why would this man come back after everyone had all but forgotten him? What business did he have with the Land of Water? Why would he come to disturb peace?

Yagura had worked so hard... He had gotten rid of the bloodlines, eliminating their preference for conflict. He had gotten rid of any unsavory characters with ideas of commerce and diplomacy. The Water was self-sufficient, made that way by the Sandaime, despite the times of war. The Sandaime only ever wanted what was best for the village. He made sure that only the top percentage of shinobi became Kiri shinobi...he spent his life making sure that the village would have peace.

So why? Why would the boy come back after all these years? Was he intending to return the sword, perhaps? The seversword is indeed a valued treasure of the village, and would surely raise morale if it was recovered... but something told him that that wasn't the reason. No, the Demon of the hidden Mist was coming home with only one purpose - revenge.

He walked over to the table, picking up the Mizukage hat and placing it on his head. It soothed him, reminded him of the village. Told him the reason why he was doing all of it. The reason for the blood, for the lies, for the abductions. It told him that everything was going to be alright.

Zabuza Momochi wasn't returning to the Water. A man with no past, no true purpose was coming in his place, wielding his sword and wearing his skin. This was no noble swordsman, no skilled shinobi. This was only a threat to the village's peace, its' stability. As all threats, he would be dealt with... and since he had handed him that sword personally, it was only fitting that he would be the one to take it back.

The Mizukage closed his eyes, withdrawing into his own mindscape, the one place where he could speak with his 'tenant'. It was a wide beach, with waves soothingly rolling against the coast. Off to the side was the giant sand pit in which the turtle sat. It had long since given up on trying to break out; the sand would only keep pouring down, keeping it trapped.

"Hey Isobu, what do you think I should do with him?" The Yondaime wondered aloud, sitting down next to the pit's edge.

The turtle gave no response, only docilely staring up with the one eye it usually kept open. The only sign that it was alive at all was the fact that the shell moved up and down in a steady rhythm. He waited for a response for a while, eventually just letting the subject drop by shaking his head.

"We used to talk. Why don't we talk anymore, Isobu?"

Still the turtle gave no response, this time lowering his eye, staring straight into the sand that had kept it prisoner for decades. It wished to speak, but its' words would fall on deaf ears. The boy was too far gone now... there was no saving him. They would both die serving a mask, a hat. He should have warned him, all those years ago. He did not.

So the three-tails sat in silence, not bothering to spare a glance at its' jinchuriki. Once upon a time, it had had respect for the man who bested him in straight up combat. Then a boy, Yagura had a mind to rival a tailed beast, using weak little jutsu in ways no one before him could ever hope to. What was a simple wave became a devouring tsunami in the boy's hands, a simple coral would be a weapon.

A hooked staff, made from materials attuned to water chakra... a simple tool, but strong...no, versatile enough to bring even him, the three-tailed turtle, down. It was something worthy of respect. He had no such respect for the Yondaime Mizukage anymore.

"Alright then. I'll come at another time." Spoke the boy-in-appearance, standing up and walking away. Soon enough, the darkness had completely covered him, and his presence slowly rose above the eternal beach. The three-tails was alone once again.

"We will die, Yagura... We will die, and it is far too late to try and stop that..."

The light in the Mizukage's office was switched off, signaling the village-wide curfew to begin.

* * *

... but the boy was fast. She was used to speed, but this was something completely different. He had not only managed to duck under her blow, he somehow found the time to use another jutsu, freezing her feet to the ground. She was left standing there, stuck between two ice walls, staring into the impassive face of the Yuki refugee. The boy was a few motions away from defeating her.

"Shizuka, princess of Nadeshiko, do you give victory in this spar to me?" He asked, voice as cold and dull as the walls of ice around her. Just what did this boy go through to become something like this?

While she had her pride, she also knew when a situation was completely hopeless. Nodding her head, the girl admitted defeat. With a few quick signs, the boy released all the jutsu he had held, allowing the ice to crack and wear away, turning into water at an unnatural rate. He offered her a hand to help her up.

"T-Thank you..." She muttered, unsure of how to take the small bit of chivalry.

"You have potential, Shizuka. I have no doubt that you will become a worthy leader for your village one day, so long as you find your reason to be strong."

"My...reason?"

The boy nodded, giving her a harmless smile, "Everyone needs a reason to be strong. I, for example, train myself so hard in order to protect the life of those I care about."

She gave a weak nod, leading the boy absently towards the roof. She always liked going to the roof after a training session, and never really bothered on explaining the reason. It was simply...liberating.

A reason to become strong... Was it love? If she found a man to love, would that be her reason? The village held marriage in very high regard, a luxury of sorts, a privilege that only the worthy could enjoy. She could become such a person, couldn't she? She was the daughter of the village matriarch...

Inherited power rung hollow. If she really wanted to be strong, she needed to find and earn that strength on her own, though hard work and diligence. All her name could offer her was the first step on that road, nothing more.

It is because she had never been so soundly beaten before. Even when fighting older shinobi, expressly ordered not to hold back, she would at least get a hit in, if only due to her mastery of the Nadeshiko Style dances... Her inability to lay a hand on him was testament to the boy's skill. For the entire fight, he had only made a couple of steps, while she was jumping and dashing all over the field. Looking back, it must have looked ridiculous, a princess losing so soundly to a simple wanderer...

But the Hyoton was anything but simple, judging from this spar. Forming walls durable enough to stop chakra-enhanced kunai from thin air was an ability she didn't imagine possible. Nothing stopped her wind-loaded knives; they were meant to be dodged.

"I-I don't have a reason. Not yet." She said, her voice missing the tone of pride and status it had carried before. She had forgotten to put on her brave face once more.

The boy gave a shrug, staring at the now darkening sky. "I believe you will find one," he spoke, then left it at that.

No answer came from the princess. She was far too absorbed in her own thoughts.

Giving a silent sigh, Haku excused himself, returning to the training area below. The girl gave him a good warm-up, but he still had chakra to spare, so something more intense was in order. He slowly began working through his hand signs, feeling as the chakra within him changed and expressed itself in different ways with each sign.

This was the starting point. Only by mastering the purpose of each sign could the boy unravel the secrets of the Hyoton bloodline. Only through such diligent practice would he become strong enough to be of use to Zabuza once again.

"Alright... " He murmured, an array of signs coming into view in his mind. The snake sign, the dragon sign, and the dog sign. Those would be the three basic signs. After them came his own instinctive signs, leading up to one of his signature jutsu.

"Ice Style: Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death."

The air became cold, and light shimmered off of the surface of ice.

* * *

They wouldn't admit it, but scientists would never really get anything done without the aid of people they consider inferior to themselves. Oh, they could talk of breakthroughs and revolutionary discoveries, but until his lab is sparkling clean, scrubbed down by the resident janitor, the scientists wouldn't get anything done.

So when the resident janitor of Orochimaru's southeastern lab caught wind of the fact that the boss himself would be coming by, he made sure everything was ready, clean, and in working order. He even took a risk, cleaning the room of that pale looking Kaguya kid the boss seems to like. The boy wasn't amused, but found ignoring the janitor far easier than getting up and killing him. Not that he doubted that he could kill him, mind you; he has seen the boy impale people from across the hallway with those bones of his...

When the boss himself, Orochimaru of the sannin, came to visit, the simple janitor simply had to find out what was the reason of such a sudden visit. He planted himself outside of the laboratory that the snake and the Kaguya entered, and made sure to be as sneaky as possible. He didn't know of the fact that both men had sensed him the moment he leaned against the wall, and that the only reason he was still alive was because Orochimaru admired the man's curiosity.

"...and I simply had to see for myself if the formula would work. It was such an...elegant solution."

"As you wish, lord Orochimaru. Should I drink it in one go?" Asked the less creepy voice.

"By all means."

There was silence for a moment, then the sannin spoke once more.

"I've given instructions to some of the staff to produce the medicine at three day intervals. Should you take it regularly, I believe your body will be able to recover enough for me to once again explore the possibility of choosing you as my next vessel." The snake finished.

Kimimaro was such a loyal subject. Simply because he was at the right place at the right time, he had gained perhaps his most devoted follower. Not for a second did the sannin doubt the Kaguya's claims that his only wish is to serve...

But the little paper airplane was sent with the sole equation required to create the cure for Kimimaro's illness. Outside of that particular case, the information that came with the airplane was useless. Just what angle did the mysterious benefactors shoot for? Was it a message that he should perhaps keep Kimimaro alive, now that his failing body is no longer an issue?

Orochimaru thought long and hard, dismissing the Kaguya and telling him to kill the janitor anyway. While boldness and curiosity is to be respected, stupidity like staying for the entirety of their conversation is to be punished.

As a man in his later years screamed for his life, the sannin made a decision to postpone the assimilation of Kimimaro. Besides, there was a young Uchiha with magnificent Sharingan eyes that needed his attention. All he needed was the right opportunity.

* * *

**Ok, that's Nadeshiko 2/4 two more like this and the Mist Assassins move on.**

**I hope you didn't mind the OST insertion. It just goes so good with the scene.**

**Also, I'm open to suggestions. Anything you'd like to see in this story? Anything you wouldn't like to see? Maybe preferred pairings? Or some gimmicky new ability you think is perfect for (insert character)?**

_**Bear in mind that all suggestions will be thoroughly thought over by the author. Should he see that something the majority of the viewers wouldn't like to happen is a key part of the story, he will still write said part, but will be laughing evilly while doing so.**_

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Do leave a review; I found a convenient way of turning reviews into faster chapters!**


	13. Book 1 - Chapter 12: Distant Goals

**More fighting. I wish I could turn to more dialogue-heavy chapters, but that's not really going to be an option with these two. They're living on the run, after all.**

**Dialogue will get its' turn, don't worry.**

* * *

Days passed in the village of Nadeshiko. The Yuki boy was accommodated and given his own room, as well as his own training quarters. Attempts to monitor him were fruitless due to the boy's exceptional stealth skill, and unknown to most, he still spent his nights sharing a bed with the village's own princess.

Being so close to the leadership of a shinobi village, Haku had the opportunity to hear all about the current state of the land of water. All accounts point to the fact that the village is as quiet and strict as it ever was. While it wasn't the state he was hoping for, it was good info, so he'd at least have something to tell Zabuza when they meet up later in the day.

Haku broke away from his thoughts for only a short while, noticing yet another medic squad hauling injured kunoichi. They keep sending them in droves after the bladesman, and while they haven't yet lost a single one of them, no one can give any useful information on the demon's whereabouts and purpose. The only one who came close was the palace chief of security, a generally inconspicuous man by the name of Kei. He was the only one to walk away from the confrontation with the demon after they cornered him. Seemed like every time they'd get close, he'd just conjure up a full-size water dragon as if it didn't cost any chakra. And even after several days, he was still fighting as fresh as he did on day one.

Shaking his head, the boy went back to minding his own business, wondering about how he'll lose the two kunoichi assigned to watch him. He had grown weary of constantly losing them, so the next best thing was to lose them when it mattered. However, besides what little information he had on the water, Haku didn't really have much to return to the swordsman.

"Ah, there you are."

It was Shizuka, alone. Spending a few days with her, the Yuki quickly concluded that she is not the person she presents herself as. When feeling safe, she isn't nearly as aggressive or talkative as she usually is. She was getting better in their spars, too, since she'd usually manage to touch him once or twice. Of course, he'd usually freeze her gloves on contact, just for laughs.

"Something you wanted?" He asked, slightly raising his head.

The girl smirked. "Do you know how to dance, Haku?"

"Excuse me?"

"Dance. You know, the thing you can do when there's music?"

While dancing was commonly taught in ninja academies due to its' usefulness in high-profile infiltration and espionage missions, Haku had to be self-taught, due to Zabuza's statement that the Mist trained assassins rather than spies. Still, there was only so much he could pick up from a book.

"I know a few basic steps, but I lack any useful experience."

Giving a satisfied nod, the girl pulled him up, leading him back towards the palace. Haku blinked, realizing that he wouldn't have time for a dance lesson if he's to meet with Zabuza on time.

"...so we're going to dance, ok?" the girl finished.

Damn it. He was supposed to be paying attention. There's a time for thinking, and there's a time for listening. Unfortunately, the boy still had some trouble differentiating between the two.

"Uhm, alright. But before that happens, I need to go check up on something..." he trailed off, eyes scanning for the best escape point.

"Nonsense, you've had most of the afternoon to yourself already! The only reason you're so free to mess about is because of the Daimyo's visit, you know."

"I'm sorry, but I really must go," he spoke, stopping in his tracks, getting the girl to release him.

She gave him a long look, then crossed her arms. "Alright, go do whatever you want. But come the evening event, we're dancing. I have to look good in front of the elders!"

They would be dancing during the Daimyo's evening event? That was...he didn't actually know what to make of that. Zabuza would know, though, so he'll have a chance to ask him as soon as he loses those two that keep following him.

Turns out that losing them was easier than expected. Inexperienced kunoichi probably let their guard down when he stopped trying to lose them every few minutes. Tardiness gets shinobi killed; that was another thing Zabuza often said during their travels.

Making his way through the streets, he ducked into one of the shops, sneaking past the owner onto the roof, taking great care not to get seen. The sun was still up, but was nearing the horizon with every minute. Guard shifts change at sundown, but some do so even half an hour earlier. Fortunately, all the ones that have a chance of spotting him don't fall into that category, so he won't have to worry about additional people. Keeping his head low, the Yuki navigated the rooftops, quickly scaling his way up to the wall, then over and into the forest beyond.

Keeping away from the main roads, he quickly oriented himself toward the lake and pressed on.

It didn't take long for the rumors to start up about Zabuza's purpose in Nadeshiko. Most speculated that it had something to do with the Daimyo, perhaps an assassination attempt. Some were more imaginative and humorous, suggesting that he's come to find himself a wife, or that he intends to open up a weapons shop after testing the village's current gear. One guy, a gate guard, guessed that he's only stopping by to cause trouble before going back to the Water for round two with the Mizukage.

After a while, he reached the lake. Then he walked east.

* * *

Zabuza had recently finished kicking the last of the pursuing shinobi away from him, sending his or her head into a tree branch, knocking them out. As he stood now, he was a bit tired. Still, he was getting better every day. The ninja sent after him were by no means incapable, but aside from a single shinobi, most were too soft to actually threaten him. That isolated case warranted further study, but there would be time for that once he's done meeting with Haku.

He leapt from branch to branch, eyes wary, but alert. Ever since he first got spotted, he made doubly sure to be the one who picks the engagements. In the lulls between engagements, he would either eat and sleep, or let his thoughts run wild, usually returning to that one mission...

"You ready, Zabuza?" Asked Mangetsu, fingers dancing atop the Hiramekamei's handle.

They were nearing the shore, and it was obvious that there was an ambush prepared for them. Whoever was leading the uprising was obviously not a very skilled shinobi...

"..." He didn't dignify such a question with an answer.

Someone laughed to the side. "Ha! You know he's always like this before a scrap, all quiet and serious. He probably thinks it makes him look cool." Jinpachi quipped, rolling the scroll embedded in his blade absently.

While the ambush itself wasn't too much trouble, the problem was who held the ambush. Teenagers, children barely of age to leave the academy, old men. This was no armed uprising, this was barely a civilian protest. Yet the seven swords were deployed, orders being 'kill on sight'.

They didn't think about it. They weren't people who could barely defend themselves, they were threats. Threats should be eliminated. So they were.

It didn't stop there. Neutralizing the ambush, the heartless duo got careless, getting themselves cut and scraped, minor injuries that wouldn't affect men like that in the least. But that sparked something in the two men, prompting them to raze the entire village to the ground. It wasn't a show of force anymore... it was simple extermination.

He still remembered himself standing in the middle of the village, blood, fire and agonized screams everywhere. He didn't feel that what they were doing was wrong. Even years afterwards, at the edges of Nadeshiko, he still doesn't. They were soldiers with orders, and duty outweighed honor. Still, there was no doubt in his mind that it was unnecessary.

In the end, the mission was no different than any other sword assignment. There was slaughter and death, and there was a lot of it. That was a job of a sword- to cut. It didn't matter what or how much they cut, they only did their jobs.

He sighed, letting the images of the past slowly slip away. He was nearly there, and knowing Haku, he was already there.

The boy thought he was stealthy with his training, hiding away or picking odd times to try and refine his skill. Zabuza had quickly picked up on it, but decided to say nothing. If the boy believed that he should ignore the medic's words and still try to serve as a shinobi, he wouldn't stop him. To his knowledge, he was the last of the Hyoton bloodline, so learning the art's secrets was ultimately a good call.

After a while, he noticed the markings on a couple of trees, guiding him towards an otherwise unidentifiable tree. The boy sat there, greeting his mentor with a friendly smile.

"Ah, there you are, Zabuza-sama. I thought you might have run into some trouble." He started politely.

The swordsman took his seat on a different branch shrugging. "Those punks don't count as trouble."

Haku's reaction was only a slight arching of the brow. "Either way, I do have things to report."

"By all means, Haku. I cleared my schedule for the evening." While no one could tell, the swordsman was smirking below his bandages.

So the boy started listing off the events that transpired since they parted ways outside of the village the swordsman was now terrorizing. He started off with the state of the water, detailing everything he overhead, separating confirmed fact from speculation and rumor. After that, he started talking about the Damiyo's upcoming visit. In two days, the man would arrive at the village, after a day of discussions and negotiations, he would be hosting the yearly evening event. The same event Haku was supposed to dance at.

Zabuza actually laughed at that, congratulating the boy. To sleep with nobility at the age of fourteen was most definitely some kind of record for a Kiri shinobi.

"Zabuza..." Haku began.

"Hm?" The swordsman grunted.

"Do you think we're going to make it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if I'll make it, but you're not fighting him."

Haku's eyes widened. "But Zabuza, I can help... I could..."

"No."

"But..."

"I will be the one facing against the Mizukage, Haku. You are far too important to lose your life chasing after my ambitions."

The boy crossed his arms, frowning. "This injury is nothing. I can still fight."

"Against genin and chunin. Yagura made Kage for a reason. I'll need you to keep people from interfering with the fight."

The boy closed his eyes, thinking over the swordsman's decision. He wanted to help, and was fairly certain he could, given a chance. But Zabuza was right, odds are that despite the Mist's laws regarding the inheritance of Kage title through combat, the Kiri shinobi wouldn't take the demon's appearance standing down. With a sigh, the boy agreed.

"Alright. It will be as you say, Zabuza."

The swordsman shook his head. "Damn it, Haku. You know why I'm making the call. We were lucky in the Wave, and I don't want to push that luck any more than I'm doing right now."

The boy sighed once more, nodding in acceptance. "I understand."

After giving the boy a long look, the swordsman stood up, placing his blade onto his back once more. He had a village to harass, and he had a feeling he'd run into that man once again.

* * *

Haku returned to the village, not a soul knowing where he was for the past two hours. He made his way to the palace, more quiet than usual. He sought out the princess, only to hear that she was busy helping out at the academy. With a shrug, the boy set off for the academy as well.

The streets of Nadeshiko oft reminded him of the hidden Mist. He had only seen his nation's ninja capital from afar, but the sense of belonging was still there. Wide, curvy streets, cobblestone and grayish brick alternating in different village quarters.

He walked into the academy yard, strolling past the empty training field. Something was wrong, there were no children anywhere. In fact, the whole academy seemed to be empty. His eyes narrowed. His guard ready, Haku walked in.

Empty. Apparently, there was no one in the academy. This impression changed as soon as a trio of senbon landed at his feet. Haku looked up, facing the red and white mask of Kiri hunter ANBU. There were two of them.

"Turn yourself in, Yuki. We know of your affiliation with the demon."

Haku shook his head. Wearing kimono with large sleeves was convenient to conceal exactly when you're weaving hand signs. Anything that gave you the element of surprise was an ideal tool for a ninja. Working through a set of three, Haku tried to flash-freeze the two to the ceiling, only to have the female ANBU drag her colleague away to the side. Probably a sensory type, as they have an easier time telling when and where the Hyoton chakra materializes.

The appearance of these two brought a whole host of problems. The fight itself could get attention, they could break off and blow his cover, they could actually beat him, and even if he does manage to subdue them, the only way to keep them quiet for good would be to kill them, and that would be betraying Zabuza's wishes...

"You should not have come here, ANBU..." The boy spoke in a fairly menacing tone of voice. He tracked their movements with little difficulty, still scanning to see if there were more than the two that had already engaged. He sidestepped another barrage of senbon, retaliating with one of his own. Training every day, he was getting close to perfecting the Ice Style: Senbon. What he still needed was control...

Well, no better way to perfect it than trial by combat, right?

The two ANBU separated, attacking in tandem with Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu. While he had to admire their skill, Haku was still fast enough to stay out of their reach. Still, the hunters were far from done, as they easily dodged each and every one of Haku's retaliation assaults. At this rate, the stalemate would drag on long enough for someone to find them.

Haku threw himself over one of the tables, taking cover from another barrage of senbon. If the two ANBU are approaching from either side of the room, he could maybe... but that would be too risky... No. The success of Zabuza's mission depends on him keeping his cover intanct. Haku couldn't simply let these men ruin everything for them. He quickly did two rotations of hand signs, smirking when the mirrors appeared near the hunter-nin.

As the two exchanged panicked looks, trying to get as far as they could from the mirrors, Haku kept working his signs, feeling his chakra dwindle with every rotation, placing another crystal ice mirror in the room. If he kept at it, he would have them locked in.

"Move! He's trying to funnel us in!" One of them shouted as they left the classroom, throwing something over towards Haku's side of the hallway. Kicking it to the side, the boy frowned as the smoke started spreading from where the bomb landed. Smoke was _very visible_.

Dismissing his mirrors, the boy felt a small surge of chakra, the bit that he could recover from the wasted jutsu. His heart was beating faster already, and his chest was hurting a bit. The longer the fight drags on, the less chance that he will make it. He needed to decide it with the next attack.

Using the cover of smoke, he reached out with his chakra, picking up the presences of the two ANBU. Whatever they were doing, it required them to stand still... Nodding his head with a grim resolve, the boy went through his hand signs twice more, intent on finishing the battle.

There was no one more important in the world to him than Zabuza. To be the reason for the failure of his mentor's dream would be the greatest shame for Haku. Allowing the two hunters to get away would mean blowing his cover, which would in turn end the mission then and there. No matter how convincing he is, the village leadership will trust the official hunter ANBU units.

He needed to act as shinobi do. He needed to ignore his merciful heart. There was simply no other option...

Haku stepped back, entering the mirror he left in the classroom. Almost instantly, he appeared behind the two men, moving so quick than neither knew which Haku was the real one and which was simply an afterimage. Both men felt a small hand press against their back.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu."

Chakra flared, water and air shaping into one, encasing the two ANBU completely in ice. Dispelling the three leftover mirrors, the boy walked up to the large chunks of ice, staring at the masks the hunter-nin were wearing. They were so similar to his own mask... the mask he wasn't wearing right now.

What he was about to do, he would do as Haku, the last of the Hyoton bloodline. He would do it as a shinobi in his own right, and he would do it for Zabuza.

He made the ram sign, then pressed his hands together. "Ice Style: Deep Freeze Jutsu..."

The ice seemed to gloss over, the images of the two shinobi becoming hidden in the depths of the icy blocks. Haku turned his hands over so that the palms face outwards. As if he was parting water, he pulled his hands apart. As he did so, the ice blocks parted as well, revealing that whatever was inside them was now frozen and chilled beyond all recognition, dark masses what seemed like frozen dust in the ice.

With a sigh, the Yuki allowed the ice to dissipate, leaving the dark dust to cover the hallway. He shook his head, then went back into the classroom to get rid of the senbon. If anyone asked about the smoke, he would say it was a prank left forgotten by a student.

His heart finally slowed down, the pain in his chest replaced by a cold numbness. Even in the name of his mentor's dream, Haku did not take killing lightly. But this was unavoidable, the ANBU left him with no other choice...

Sighing again, the boy left the academy, content with roaming the village aimlessly for a while, at least until he clears his head.

* * *

Zabuza leapt back, deflecting another series of ranged attacks. On his way back from his meeting with Haku, he intentionally ran into an ambush, spending the following hour slowly decreasing the number of people he was fighting against.

One thing in particular convinced him to set off their trap - the man from last time was among the shinobi intending to bring him down. For some reason, that man refused to back down, no matter how badly Zabuza beat his comrades.

They clashed blades once or twice, the man wielding a similarly large sword as his weapon of choice, but were forced apart when someone else tried to catch the mist assassin off guard. Still, Zabuza was left wanting more. There was something about him...

Ducking an earth-style jutsu, the swordsman knocked the air out of some unfortunate kunoichi by slamming the hilt of his blade straight into het gut. As the woman bent over, Zabuza used her as a pivot for a jump, avoiding yet another earth jutsu. Why they were trying to bring him down with C-Rank jutsu was beyond him.

Feeling a kunai graze his side, he lashed out with a sideways swing with the kubikiribocho, wielding it as a paddle more than a blade. Another unfortunate kunoichi was caught in his swing, probably hoping to get past his guard up close. She was floored, and didn't seem to be getting up any time soon.

The number of enemies was dwindling rapidly. There were no more than a dozen left by now, not counting the man with the bastard sword. Zabuza was saving him for last.

Making a tiger seal, Zabuza created a water clone, and the now doubled swordsman charged his scattered foes, intending to bring them all down. Even at a mere tenth of his power, the clone was good enough to hold nearly half of the shinobi and kunoichi off while the original eliminated them one at a time.

Leading the last two foes through the forest, Zabuza bobbed and weaved between the surprisingly thick forestry, having dispelled his clone to make the fight more fair. The two shinobi in pursuit were doing good to keep up, but they lost track of a very important fact...

Just as they were nearing the clearing where most of the ambush force lay unconscious or injured, Zabuza sprung his trap, using the leftover water from his clone to create a water whip and easily take out the last of the uninteresting shinobi.

This only left the opposing swordsman, a man with short dark hair and a white kimono he kept open, showing off a well-built physique. With a grunt, the man got into stance, holding his blade pointed at the former swordsman of the Mist. He was tired, alone, and fairly bruised... but he wasn't out for the count just yet.

"Damn... you live up to your reputation, demon of the Mist."

Zabuza dashed forward, intending to crush the man beneath the kubikiribocho's weight, only to see that the man blocked the attack, if only barely. He smirked, placing some distance between them by trying to take him off his feet with a low sweep.

"All these ninja... they're all pushovers. Not you. What is your name, swordsman?"

The Nadeshiko swordsman blocked the incoming series of attacks, each one slowly getting closer to breaking through. He wasn't going to last much longer, that was for sure.

"Kei... My name is Kei. Why are you attacking my village, Zabuza? What is your goal?"

Zabuza dashed in once more, swinging his executioner's blade with inhumane strength. One of the blows unbalanced the defending swordsman enough for the demon to floor him with a kick.

"My goal..." the demon began, trailing off upon noticing that the fight isn't yet over.

Dropping his blade, Zabuza stomped down on the man's arm, making him release the grip on his own sword. Swinging his leg around, the demon kicked the man's sword away, towards an unconscious kunoichi. Seeing the man go for his kunai pouch with his other arm, Zabuza stomped down on the other one too, getting a cry of pain from the swordsman.

"My goal is still distant. That said, I won't stop until I reach it." Stated the demon flatly, kneeling down over his injured foe. He pulled down his bandages, revealing a shark-like grin.

"I will terrorize your village as I see fit, but I won't stick around much longer. I will see you at the Daimyo's evening event, Kei of Nadeshiko."

With that, the demon landed a punch to the man's chin, instantly knocking him out.

Standing up, picking up the kubikiribocho, Zabuza took a minute to admire his work. A dozen enemy shinobi, not one dead or mortally injured. Heck, he doubted that any one of them would stay hospitalized for more than a week. It wasn't quite fighting off ANBU, but it was close enough. Besides, he'd have Haku when time came to face Kiri shinobi...

Double checking that everyone was out cold, the demon retreated from that part of the forest, heading back to his camp. He would remember Kei of Nadeshiko as the one worthwhile opponent in a village full of insignificant ones. Why? No one else stuck out all that much, really. Besides, forgetting battles was not a good thing for a ninja.

Picking up pace, Zabuza began planning how he's going to crash the Daimyo's event.

* * *

**Was that...character development? *squints eyes* Maybe.**

**Anyways, hope I'm not smothering you with all the minor fights every chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do leave a review! Next one is probably another interlude (unless it turns out not to be)!**


	14. Book 1 - Chapter 13: B-Team

**Sorry for the long break. Kinda got carried away writing chapters for Book 2.**

* * *

Shizuka walked around the village, having just finished helping the academy teachers lead the academy-level infiltration mission throughout Nadeshiko's many stores. Each would-be graduate should be able to steal from a store where the shopkeeper is on alert. For some reason, accessory shops were fairly popular spots, the academy having long since learned exactly what gets stolen from each one.

She was looking for Haku, but her search was, for the most part, fruitless. Before she could give up, though, she noticed a wisp of smoke coming from the academy itself, and decided to investigate. She wasn't aware of what happened there, just like no one else from the village knew of the confrontation that played out in the rooms of that very academy.

He was sitting in front of the academy, arms crossed and staring into the distance. For the few days that they knew each other, she never really saw him without some kind of smile. As he sat there, not only was he missing his smile, but he was obviously pained by something. With sure step, the princess of Nadeshiko walked into view.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

The boy raised his head, blinked, then brushed some of his hair away. It was obvious that he was trying to force a smile to his lips. "You found me."

He made one last effort to force the smile, but then gave up, letting the frown he was holding back come to his visage in full force. He heaved a sigh, then moved over to let her sit down next to him. How was he supposed to explain this whole mess? Sure, his techniques made sure there was no evidence left, but she'd surely notice something off... and informing Zabuza would be much, much harder.

While not completely sure about sitting down on the ground while wearing a skirt, she still did so, doing her best to take the least risky position. Turning her head to the boy who was essentially her roommate, the princess asked the one question that was on her mind. "What's wrong, Haku?"

The boy returned her look, giving a soft smile. A complete contrast to his former expression, the smile still looked truly genuine. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Worried? About what?"

"Zabuza." The boy answered.

The girl cocked an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of her. "Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist? What does he have to do with you?"

"During my travels, I've run into him a couple of times. He's not a nice man..." A weak lie, but he hoped it would be enough to steer the girl away from the real relationship between the two Kiri-born men.

"And you're worried he'll be coming for you now, is that it?" She asked.

Haku offered a weak nod.

Shizuka smiled, standing up and taking a few steps away from the boy.

"The kunoichi of Nadeshiko are strong ninja, they'll drive him off for sure! And even if they don't, I'll protect you! I'm supposed to lead this village one day, and I can't have rouge ninja threatening the people who depend on me!"

If Haku was afraid of the man, she had little hopes of actually doing anything to stop the demon of the mist, but the boy told her that having a reason to fight makes you strong. If she fought to protect him, and the village, she would definitely be strong enough to at least hold the rogue ninja off for a while.

Haku smiled, standing up. Hearing Shizuka's bold claim was enough to at least put him back on track. Hearing that someone was willing to fight for him... it made what he just did hurt a bit less. He was still sad, knowing that almost everything he had told the girl was a lie in one way or another, but some small part of him felt gratitude for her words.

While he might not be happy with what had to be done, there was still solace to be found in the fact that he was important enough to be worth saving. A shinobi world was often full of mistrust, with good reason, but to see that people could still put their faith in others was something the boy could appreciate.

When he and Zabuza move on from the village of kunoichi, he will remember his time here fondly.

"In that case, when the time comes, I will stand alongside you. I cannot sit idly by as the danger my arrival brought threatens the village that was so hospitable to me."

Shizuka smiled at that, looking over at the rest of the village, a tired look suddenly washing over her countenance. The threat of the former swordsman of the Mist couldn't have come at a worse time. Her mother, as well as the rest of the village leadership, were at the end of their nerves, having recently sent the ANBU out in an attempt to drive the swordsman away, or bring him in.

If he were to somehow reach the daimyo... the political implications would ruin Nadeshiko forever, showing that their village isn't strong enough to defend itself from one single man. No matter how strong he was, even Zabuza should eventually fall to the number of ninja sent after him, right?

At least Haku will be there. While they never talked about it, she could see the impact of whatever hardships he faced reflected in his eyes. It must be a terrifying life, fleeing from your own home, having to stay away from a man like Zabuza Momochi... She could only admire Haku's strength, his resolve not to let all that weight show in any way.

She didn't want to see him taken away by some rouge ninja.

* * *

What kind of ninja unit attacks a water specialist under a waterfall!?

Zabuza was shocked and disappointed with the way the enemy force was handling his presence. To be desperate enough to try and surprise him by attacking him in an area no level-headed shinobi would ever attempt to was simply idiotic. What came next was completely deserved.

Ducking out of view, Zabuza began weaving hand signs, intending to reach the forty signs needed for a greater water dragon. The enemy unit would be washed away, leaving him to simply pick off any potential stragglers.

While not terribly good as combat practice, the shinobi forces of Nadeshiko reacted much like any other ninja force would, being useful enough to help spark the beginning of an idea in the swordsman's mind. Approaching Yagura directly was impossible, but if he were to create the illusion of danger everywhere, the paranoid Mizukage was more likely to make a mistake.

Of course, it had to be a pretty good trick if he hoped to play someone with Yagura's experience and skill. Not only was the childlike Kage a fearsome warrior and an extraordinary battle tactician, he was also one of the three jinchuriki to have completely gained control of their tailed beasts, next to Roshi of the hidden Stone, as well as the Raikage's brother, whose name Zabuza did not know.

He'd need to drag him out somehow, force him to make the first mistake, and press the advantage. But to really shake someone like him up, the threats would need to spread rapidly through the entire village, each one possibly worse than the last one. Of course, the able shinobi of the Water would deal with the problems, leading to Zabuza's own public capture.

That was the problem, any realistic scenario Zabuza could come up with would always end up with him either captured or killed...

"There he is! B-team, move in!"

So it wasn't a foolish assault... it was a plan to lure him out and make him waste chakra. Still, they must have been desperate to divert so much manpower just to ensure that he'd take the bait.

Two dozen Nadeshiko ANBU, all armed to the teeth with the best possible gear, came rushing out of the forest, trying to force the swordsman into the corner. Somewhere among them a dark-haired man in a kimono, with a bastard sword in his hand, was moving, intent on finally stopping the Demon of the Mist.

_/OST: Glued State, Bad Situation, Strong and Strike, Lightning Speed/_

Zabuza paused to assess the situation. He was seriously outnumbered, and his chakra was roughly at three quarters... The enemy were ANBU, the best trained operatives in the village, backed up and probably led by the one man who was good enough to stick out from the rest of the common rabble. Taking them all at once would be nearly impossible, while attempting to retreat to the waterfall once more would leave him open to anything they might try and throw at him, be it weapon or jutsu.

Water clones wouldn't help, as the ANBU were more than enough to handle weak constructs like clones. Spending chakra to create water for a jutsu was also a poor choice, due to the possibility of a triple-layered ambush. While it was unlikely, the mere possibility of such a trap would mean certain death after dealing with this second attack.

No, he needed something else, something to even the odds... and he had just the tool. Straightening himself up, he formed the tiger seal, then raised his arm straight up.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Thick fog materialized on the battlefield, bringing the attack to a sudden stop. The ANBU withdrew, aware that a jutsu like that was the least favorable place to engage an assassination expert. For all intents and purposes, Zabuza now had the advantage.

Nearby, perched atop one of the rocky cliffs that watched over the valley leading to the waterfall, Kei smirked, pleased with the fact that his plan was going roughly as expected. Ideally, the swordsman would try and take them all, dooming himself to C-Team's ambush, but the hiding in mist technique was also something he had accounted for. The swordsman was terrorizing the village long enough!

He stood up, taking a deep breath. While usually a quiet man, Kei knew that even one's voice was a useful tool on the battlefield, and was ready to use it as such. In this instance, he'd shout to get the bladesman's attention, potentially misleading him.

"Don't let the mist deter you! Attack, full force!" He shouted, then leapt from the cliff, the sole shinobi to do so. The rest of the unit were already setting themselves up around the fog, readying seal scrolls intended to nullify Zabuza's jutsu. They would remove the fog, and then they'd attack the swordsman himself. If he tried the jutsu again, not only would he be burning chakra, but the new jutsu wouldn't last nearly as long.

oOoOoOo

That man was a fool. Trying to attack a swordsman of the mist in the confines of this jutsu was no different from suicide! Still, just because the man was a fool, didn't mean he'd get a free pass.

Using the man's voice as a starting point, Zabuza prowled through the mist, intent on tracking down and knocking out the Nadeshiko swordsman. He would thoroughly embarrass the man by defeating him and the ANBU, and he would do so again the next day, in the village palace, right in front of the Daimyo.

The wood of a sandal pressing against dirt, the soft tap of cloth against skin, even the smooth contact between a sword and it's sheath, all were enough to guide the Demon, but his prey seemed reluctant to give him even that... If he intended to wait the jutsu out, he had another thing coming. Focusing his chakra, Zabuza pushed his hearing far beyond standard human ability, hearing a steady rhythm with growing clarity.

If he could not hear the man's voice, he would hear his heart instead.

Locating the Nadeshiko jonin, Zabuza smirked, then took to the man's direction, step light and quiet. He didn't need anything more than a simple punch; one hit would be more than enough to knock someone like him out for the remainder of the fight.

Accidentally coming across one of the ANBU, Zabuza silently took her down, a jab to a vital point more than enough to overload the sensory system and make the body shut down involuntarily. While sneaking up on an ANBU would usually be a challenge, it was child's play for Zabuza, for whom the mist was an ideal battlefield.

However, just as he was approaching the man's unguarded back, Zabuza noticed something strange. The mist... it was not as thick as he had made it to be, and the jutsu wasn't supposed to start dissipating yet...

Trusting his ninja instinct over his desire to bring the foe down, Zabuza retreated, finding a decent hiding spot atop one of the many trees that littered the valley. He watched, his lips curved into a frown, as four bright seals absorbed the entirety of his jutsu, revealing the ring of ANBU that had taken up position around the center- around Kei.

So it _was _a trap. The Nadeshiko swordsman had predicted the jutsu, which meant that he was either expecting him to try and take them all down under the cover of fog, or was still playing the positioning game, waiting for the right moment to strike...

Just as the idea came to his mind, Zabuza instinctively ducked, just in time to avoid a slash from what seemed to be a standard short sword, carried by many ninja who didn't like the short range of the kunai. Throwing his arm out, the demon caught the assailant's head, bashing it against the tree trunk twice, letting the now unconscious body fall to the ground. Before it even hit, Zabuza had disappeared in a shunshin, taking up position on a different tree, intending to see what the Nadeshiko unit had in store.

This was it, the all-in, the assault that was meant to take him down. Zabuza had to admire the village's tenacity with the whole thing. No matter how hard he beat them, they kept coming back, and he'd recognize some of their faces right before knocking them down again. It was a game of stamina now, and the Demon of the Mist wasn't intending to lose.

oOoOoOo

Kei frowned. He had intended to use himself as bait, luring Zabuza into a position from where he couldn't escape. For some reason, the Demon saw through the trap, and had instead decided to flee. He couldn't have gone far, as C-Team was ordered to watch the entire perimeter just in case of something like this happening... still, it wasn't a good situation. Yet again, the rouge ninja from the Mist had the advantage, no matter how slim.

He ordered the ANBU to spread out and search, taking special care to travel in groups. Having been part of their ranks himself ever since the conclusion of the Third War, Kei was well respected among them, and not one of the operatives had issues with working under his command. In fact, he was next in line for captain, but had decided to leave ANBU before the position was offered to him.

Almost immediately, a kunoichi came up, informing him of the operative that Zabuza had managed to knock out. Apparently, the ANBU was still an upstart, and had intended to prove herself by bringing the Demon down with a surprise attack. She had failed.

"Damn it..." He needed the sensory types, but most of them were either hospitalized by Zabuza, or away ensuring that the Daimyo would arrive safely. Searching for a foe of Zabuza's caliber without the aid of tracker ninja was a dangerous and foolish endeavor.

Another came up, informing him that two groups have been taken out. Then another followed, repeating the exact same words the one before had spoken. Kei shook his head, ordering that the rest of the ANBU regroup. Running around aimlessly would only cost them people. He needed to flush him out.

"I didn't want to use them yet, but it looks like there's no other choice. Summon the hounds, he won't be able to hide from them."

The ANBU nodded, then scattered, rounding up the chosen few that had ninken as their personal summons. The assembled group all worked through the same hand signs, summoning up a pack of ninja dogs. Kei looked them over, nodding at the lot of them. Crouching down, he offered a thin strip of cloth to the dogs. It was the only thing of Zabuza's he could have taken, and getting it required taking a punch to the jaw. Still, if it meant that this mission would succeed, he'd accept that.

Their target obvious, the dogs immediately bolted to the northwest, having detected the man's scent. No matter how good you are at hiding your tracks, you can't escape a ninja dog up close without genjutsu or advanced body modification techniques. This was something Kei learned the hard way over the years.

He had lost just over half a dozen ANBU by the time they had him cornered. At every turn, the Demon had given them the slip, either proving to be a water clone, or pulling off moves that regular ninja simply couldn't do, leaping over the entirety of the pursuit force and bolting in the opposite direction. With each encounter, the swordsman managed to take out one or two ninja, slowly working towards an advantage.

However, they had him cornered now, his back was to the wall, and there was nowhere to go. He'd either have to power through them all, or he'd give up.

"It appears you've run out of options, Demon of the Mist. Though I must say I'm surprised that you're still doing your best to keep all of us alive. Why would you keep working like that? Wouldn't it be easier to permanently remove the threat?"

The swordsman gave him a dark look, then shook his head. He was in battle stance, the sheer killing intent he was pumping out the only thing that had kept them from attacking and ending the man's terror spree. With the obvious advantage, Kei found it prudent to at least try and get some answers. However, even he didn't expect Zabuza's next words.

"You're a fool. You've set your traps, your ambushes and seals, and you believe that it's enough to defeat _me._"

He rolled his shoulders, aiming the tip of the kubikiribocho straight at the kimono-wearing swordsman of Nadeshiko."But you fail to realize that nothing you can come up with is going to stop me from reaching my goals. You should have brought the whole village, Kei of Nadeshiko, **because this pathetic force isn't nearly enough to stop me**!"

With a roar, the Demon of the Mist threw himself into the fray, the visage of a water demon hanging in the air above him. The ANBU unit of Nadeshiko never stood a chance. They were warned that Zabuza was not a man to be taken lightly, but the way he was now, as he mercilessly beat on the brunt of Nadeshiko's military power, sending people flying into trees and down the valley, never once killing them, they knew all was lost.

C-Team never made it in time.

* * *

"Come Haku, let's dance!" Shizuka spoke, pressing the button on the radio.

The civilian radio stations in Nadeshiko had a tendency to play dance music for a couple of days before the Daimyo's visit, in order to help the people prepare for the big event. While not everyone was allowed into the palace itself, the whole village generally took part in feasts and dances for the entire night. It was a tradition that quickly became popular, the only reason it wasn't a proper festival being the fact that the village leader wasn't very interested in matters of faith, refusing to take the time to go through all the proper rituals necessary to start an annual religious festival.

Haku, who was not much of a dancer, seemed to be making good progress. While neither he nor Shizuka were very dominant personalities, their combined patience ensured that both would quickly get over any mistakes in either form or approach, leading to their first successful dance not three songs in.

"You're not bad. If we can dance like this at the Daimyo's event, no one's going to complain. We'll be the highlight of the evening!" She declared, smiling brightly.

It was strange. She never remembered herself smiling this much. In the last couple of days, the things that usually bothered her, like her mother's constant nagging, or the boys that always seemed to want to challenge her, were completely absent from her life.

Adding to that, she had regular spars with Haku, whose Ice Style techniques still didn't stop surprising her, even after several days. Each time she'd think she'd learned all his tricks, only to have him freeze her to the ground in some new, imaginative way.

"I'm glad you think so. I've never been part of a large event like a Daimyo's visit, so I'm curious to see how it'll play out."

_/OST: Many Nights/_

Hopefully he could reach Zаbuza and convince him to leave before the Daimyo arrives. He wouldn't want to cause Shizuka and her mother any more grief than necessary. It was already enough that they had given him their hospitality... Zabuza's presence was a stress to them.

They would just leave, suddenly and with no words of parting. They would go to the Land of Water, and they'd finally finish their years of exile. They had both killed and suffered because of the Mizukage and their decisions, so it would only be fair that the two of them would bring the Yondaime down.

Haku didn't care how strong Yagura was. He had been practicing... he was strong enough to take out two hunter-nin without raising the alarm. He was strong enough to kill them.

Becoming a shinobi... what was the purpose of such a decision? Was keeping true to one's own nature more important than saving the life of an entire village, or helping the man who had given your life purpose? If he didn't choose to fight, to reach after Zabuza's dream, would he be making the right choice? Their path was one of pain and death, no matter how many lives they manage to spare.

_Men like us walk only towards death. Would you follow him that far?_

Haku recalled the dark-eyed Itachi, the strangely somber man that he had spent those few days travelling with. At first, he had answered automatically. He had indeed given his all to Zabuza, and would do so as many times as he could, but...

No, he would support Zabuza in anything. His own wishes could wait. Once the Mist was liberated of the tyrannical Mizukage, then he could perhaps choose what he will do with his life, which dream he would pursue. Until then, he would be the tool he had so many times referred to himself as.

"You're strangely quiet." Shizuka noticed, sitting down to the pale Yuki.

He turned his head, registering that the radio had long since been switched off, and that he had been thinking for a while now. He gave her a soft smile in apology.

"Forgive me, I'm just nervous."

"About the dance?" She asked, the hope that that's the reason very obvious on her face. However, it soon died out. "Or is it about Zabuza?"

Haku sighed. So many things could go wrong the next day. He had no way to contact Zabuza before, and the swordsman had made it painfully clear that he would be crashing the Daimyo's event. Odds are, wherever the two of them meet, Shizuka would get in the way. He didn't want to see her get hurt, not by Zabuza's hand, nor by the truth he had been concealing from her all this time.

While she was kind and caring, she was still a princess. Her life was easy and comfortable; hunger, cold and hunter-nin were never a problem for her. She would never understand the reason he had to be at Zabuza's side.

The problem was that he had made a mistake, allowing himself to get attached to the girl. That was two mistakes he had made over the course of his mission, and he wasn't sure if he could afford making a third one...

* * *

**Ok, I'll admit that I have no idea how many chapters I'll need to close out Book 1.**

**It could be two more, or it could be five. Just bear with me, ok?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, leave a review; I'll feel guilty and write faster!**


	15. Book 1 - Chapter 14: Partycrasher

**Young Naruto with the vest looks pretty boss, don't you think? (Anime episode 389)**

* * *

"Everyone? He managed to hospitalize everyone without killing a single shinobi?"

The leader of Nadeshiko village was stunned. Not once in her life did she think a situation like this was possible... The Daimyo about to arrive to the village, and a dangerous missing-nin taking down the entirety of her forces. To even think of something like that happening was absurd, but there it was, a situation ready to reach its' boiling point.

"Yes. Master Kei's plan was executed flawlessly, but despite that, the demon just powered through their ranks." The ANBU wearing a squid mask offered, keeping his head bowed.

She shook her head in disbelief, motioning for the ANBU to leave. Why now, of all times? What did Zabuza Momochi have to gain by threatening the Daimyo of the Land of Sea? It made no sense whatsoever... Maybe he could be bargained with, since he seemed to be intent on keeping everyone alive? Perhaps it was an attempt to seek asylum in the village?

No, no, that wasn't it. The Demon of the Mist was first and foremost a warmonger, a landless rebel whose sole impact on the ninja world was the chaos he caused everywhere he showed up. A man like him could not be reasoned with.

She sighed.

There wasn't a way out. If he was so inclined, he could easily infiltrate the evening event. Almost the entirety of Nadeshiko was out of commission or tired. But surely he would be tired too?

No, that would be too convenient... She had no doubt that the Daimyo will lay eyes on the Demon of the Mist that day, one way or another. Only thing she could do was make sure she was there when it happened.

Sighing, the woman looked over her reception hall. Nadeshiko barely qualified as a full-blown ninja village, mainly due to population problems; the thick forestry dissuades most people from pursuing a life and career in the village. This is why, instead of a standard office, the leader of the village had a reception hall- nobles provided the bulk of the village's funding, and they expected some of the extravagance and formality they grow used to in the capital and their own palaces.

If she were to choose, she'd long since retire to an office, just like the Kage do...

"Shizuka, I will need you and the Yuki to watch over the Daimyo's group. I will watch the man personally, but I need someone reliable to take care of the rest of them. Tell the Yuki that this is to be his final test- should he prove himself useful, he will be granted asylum in the village."

The girl nodded, wearing her 'court' face, a stony expression that betrayed almost no emotion whatsoever. She bowed her head, walking out of the hall the moment her mother waved, dismissing her.

She meandered through the hallways, finding her way to the yard.

Between the palace's many towers, the thick city walls, and the dark gray sky, the whole atmosphere seemed oppressive. There weren't any ninja dashing to and fro, and most of the civilians remained inside due to the colder winds and threat of rain. The village seemed unusually empty, a state in which Shizuka rarely saw it.

Haku had opted to stay behind in their tower, practicing his Ice Style. It was an amazing power, one that the boy always kept using in new ways. The trick she found most interesting was the one where he'd throw wet senbon in retaliation to a shuriken attack, using some jutsu to freeze the two together, sending it back at her with the added mass. Of course, that was just one of his tricks... if he were to fight seriously, she reckoned he could take on chunin with ease.

Still, she didn't return to him immediately. Instead, she found a spot outside the palace, sitting down and simply watching the village. She was dressed in the standard shinobi jumpsuit, with a light jacket thrown over just to stop her from looking too plain... by the looks of things, it'd help with the rain as well.

No sooner than she thought that did the sky begin to leak raindrops. Barely a minute after the first drop, it was already a full-blown shower, soaking the facades and creating small puddles at the sides of the streets.

Shizuka smiled. She liked the rain, mostly because of the tactical advantages it brought. It was easier to sneak up on people because the sound drowned out your steps, and basic water jutsu were almost costless with so much water around. Not that she had any; she was a wind girl through and through.

After a while, she saw a few shinobi entering the village. Not long after, the Daimyo's convoy arrived, being escorted quickly towards the palace. As soon as they made their way to the palace gate, she too would go inside, mostly just to properly welcome the Daimyo. She didn't much care about the man, but diplomacy often required doing things for people you don't really care about...

With a soft sigh, she stood up, threw her hood up, then quickly made her way across the yard to the dry interior of the palace. It didn't take long for her to run into her own mother, given the fact that most every one of the hallways led to the reception hall in one way or another.

"Ah, there you are." The woman spoke, motioning for her daughter to approach. "Come, the Daimyo is arriving any second now."

Joining her mother, walking down one of the many hallways, Shizuka adjusted her clothes and gear, trying to look as best she can for the first impression.

They arrived into the reception hall, the tension somewhat noticeable in the air. The Daimyo's visit was usually a nerve-wracking event, only made worse by the presence of the Demon of the Mist.

Noticing that Haku was already there, wearing the slightly more ornate Kimono she had picked out for him, she smiled. Whatever was about to happen, they would get through it together, watching each other's back. They would do their best and protect the Daimyo, it was as simple as that...

Soon enough, the doors opened, revealing the burly man that was the lord of the Land of Sea. He was standing in front of the entire group, the men and women behind him being either relatives or bodyguards, sometimes both. He gave the room a decently long look, then slowly began to walk to the village leader, watching as the woman inclined her head in respect. Returning the gesture, he gave the room one more look before speaking.

"I'm disappointed, Rei. I come to visit my land's village, expecting a reception worthy of someone of my title, and I'm greeted with somber faces and nervous glances."

"I apologize, my lord. We have recently ran into trouble..." She began, only to be interrupted by the man.

"Say nothing more!" He all but yelled, displeasure more obvious on his face. "One single rogue ninja was all it took to bring you to this sorry state!"

Having no answer to that, the leader of Nadeshiko village, Shizuka's mother, only bowed her head. She stayed like that, apparently having no intention of moving. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the Daimyo, a man known for his ability to work within the confines of both regular politics as well as ninja politics, sighed.

"Raise your head, Rei. Your village was chosen over the others for a reason. We shall hold council, like we do every year, and then we will proceed to the evening event." He paused, looking out the window and seeing the dim lights of the village. "I will be glad to see this rogue ninja of yours, should he decide to show up. I want to lay my own eyes on the man who could put this much pressure on an entire village."

"It will be so, my lord." The village leader answered curtly.

* * *

A village roughly fifth the size of the hidden mist, with less than a tenth of its' population. Filled to the brim with surprisingly persistent ninja, Nadeshiko was a convenient rest stop for the former swordsman of the Mist, serving to prepare him for the real trial that lied ahead - returning to the Hidden Mist Village.

However, before he could worry about that, there was the matter of the grand finale he had prepared for the place that had given him such convenient training grounds. One last prod at their defenses, retaliation of sorts for the all-out assault they had staged against him the previous day.

Against Kei and the ANBU, he fought as a swordsman, fighting with power and strength over cunning and guile. For the Daimyo's event, he would act as shinobi. He would sow panic and terror, enjoying the chaos that would surely follow. This village would be reminded why he was feared one more time before he left...

Positioned as it was, Nadeshiko was noticeably difficult to infiltrate. Having attempted to approach it several times over the course of his stay in the forest, the swordsman was always forced to retreat, unwilling to risk getting detected. In the end, he had chosen entering along with the Daimyo's convoy, replacing one of the bodyguards. Switching places with the man was easy enough, getting past the gate with such a disguise was easier still. How this place qualified as a ninja village was beyond him.

Ditching the convoy, Zabuza ducked into the back alleys of the village, keeping out of sight for the most part. The rainfall made concealing his presence somewhat harder, but it also made the patrolling shinobi more careless. Without the cover of civilian populace, every one of the remaining Nadeshiko ninja stuck out like sore thumbs in the poorly lit streets. He could try and take them all out outside of the palace, but that wouldn't create the effect he was looking for... no, for his plan to work, they needed to believe that he had no way of reaching the Daimyo without a massive fight.

Fortunately, he could start a massive fight and sneak up on the Daimyo all at once; it was a perk of being one of Kirigakure's best.

Keeping an eye on the patrolling units, the swordsman moved towards the palace, smirking to himself every time he would manage to get past a sentry that no doubt believed himself very attentive. However, instead of the palace itself, his target was the single tower where Haku and the village princess resided.

If Haku hadn't gone soft over his stay here, he would check his gear before setting off for the evening event. Going off of that assumption, the easiest way of warning the boy of what was going to happen was to leave a message concealed in his gear. Of course, doing so required getting into the tower first...

Thicker around the palace than in the village itself, the guards were also more vigilant, much more difficult to get past. While a notable bother, they were still worn-out and nervous, giving just enough room for the swordsman to slip past. Checking every shadow and every corner, Zabuza finally reached the room Haku had claimed to occupy, quickly finding evidence of that fact once he spotted the boy's personalized senbon cartridges; regular-issue cartridges aren't meant to handle the longer senbon that the Yuki liked to use.

Choosing that very set to be the place where he'd leave the message, Zabuza quickly scribbled down the few crucial bits of information, rolling up the note and hiding it away. Checking once more, he left the tower, intending to get into position well before the event itself began.

There were hours to kill until the main event, and the mist assassin had intended to simply study the layout of the building as much as he could without risking early exposure. Even with the home field advantage, the ninja of Nadeshiko were underwhelming as foes, their sole redeeming point their discipline and persistence.

Waiting for the opportune moment, Zabuza launched himself up the palace wall with a precisely timed shunshin, reaching one of the upper windows without being noticed. As a jutsu, the shunshin was effectively silent, the noise it makes negligible in comparison to the rain that was still coming down.

Pulling himself up, Zabuza found that the room he had arrived in seemed to be some kind of storage area, noticeably unguarded. Given the village's current state, he figured all hands were busy either watching over the Daimyo or still trying to track the 'Demon' down.

Little more than a glorified pantry, the room was a decent access point, allowing the man to casually make his way to the grand hall, the place the Daimyo would end up sooner or later. While some would find sneaking around difficult with a colossal sword on their back, he was used to it. Haku joked that his stealth would be all messed up if he didn't have the seversword on his back, a statement that was dangerously close to the truth...

Arriving to the grand hall, he took notice of the many civilians running to and fro, desperately trying to set everything up before the event began. Smirking, Zabuza clambered across the wall to a balcony watching over the majority of the hall, then snuck into the ventilation shaft above it. While too tight for him to normally fit, it ended up being just wide enough to slip into, staying in a semi-comfortable position. Eyes hidden behind a ventilation grate, the swordsman waited, slowly starting to plan out every likely approach angle for when the political figure finally showed up.

No matter how exciting ninja life can be, it can be just as uncomfortable and demeaning; having to wait in a cave for days for mission reports, stalking the same man for weeks on end to get that one moment when the kill will be untraceable, even the long-forgotten D-Rank missions of his academy days.

For his career as a shinobi, Zabuza had taken most every kind of mission at one time or another, working as a blade for hire or as a sword of the Hidden Mist. Experience like that made him dangerous, but it also made his susceptible to pride, the kind that almost killed him in the Land of Waves. Try as he might, that day kept coming back to him, a steady reminder of the promise he had made. No matter how good he was, Kakashi Hatake was better, and that irked him to no end...

Still, if he was to ever have a rematch, he needed to survive this village and make it to the Mist. Yagura would be ready, but he would be ready for the wrong man. What he expects is a swordsman, what he will get is a shinobi.

* * *

Having finally finished sitting through the negotiations with the Daimyo, Haku walked over to his roommate, offering a neutral smile. No matter how disciplined, even the most steadfast of ninja could lose their cool when forced to wait due to trivialities.

"Glad that's over." He spoke, trying to start up a conversation. Shizuka was much more quiet than she usually was around people, the reason for her nervousness all too apparent for the Yuki boy.

"Hm?" She raised her head, then nodded. "The downside of leading a village, I guess."

"What will we do now? There's still some hours before the banquet and dance."

The girl thought for a minute, then smiled. "A spar?"

Haku returned the smile, nodding. "So it will be."

They started towards the hallway network, intent on taking the path that kept them out of the rain. It did mean it'd take a while, but that was a compromise neither of them minded making. While the tension in the air around them was noticeable, both did their best to ignore it.

For Shizuka, the pressure of the Daimyo's visit weighed heavy on her nerves. She was supposed to not only represent her village, but herself as well, due to the fact she was next in line for title of leader. It was her duty to be the village's shield against threats like the Demon of the Mist; no matter how weak in comparison to him, Shizuka wouldn't hesitate in taking him on for a second. After all, people depended on her, the commoners more than the shinobi...

For Haku, the inevitable truth regarding the relationship between himself and Zabuza was the thing that burdened him most. When he appeared, Haku himself would surely be there as well. What if he needed to intervene? Just imagining the look on the faces of Shizuka and Leader Rei brought an uneasy feeling to his stomach... What if he had to kill them?

No, that was nonsense, he only had to kill the hunter-nin that threatened the success of Zabuza's plan. Their deaths were justified by the bigger picture, but... Maybe he shouldn't try helping against the Mizukage...

Not only was he impaired by his injury, but he was also slowly losing his nerve. Before the wave, it was simple, he was Zabuza's tool, a weapon to be pointed at someone who needed to be moved out of the way. Now... now that the bladesman himself had changed his ways, the blood felt all too heavy on his hands. No matter how hard he tried to justify it, it was still there, everlasting crimson... and it always came with a price.

"Haku..." Shizuka began, trailing off immediately. For some reason, she felt conflicted about what she wanted to say, but eventually forced herself to say it anyway. "Whatever happens tonight, I want to know that spending time with you was really fun."

As she spoke, her countenance took on a soft look, her eyes turning away almost instinctively. She felt heat to rise to her cheeks, silently beating herself up over the fact that she couldn't hide her real emotions at all. She was supposed to be a serious kunoichi, and there she was, crushing on a down and out wanderer that found his way into her village...

"I'm happy to hear that, Shizuka..." Haku spoke, every word tasting like poison, "spending time with you was a lot of fun for me as well. It's nice having some stability in your life..." As the lies continued, he threw on his practiced poker face, the one aspect of shinobi existence that he could rival Zabuza in. He had the uncanny ability to hide his true emotions better than anyone he'd met during his years as a rouge-nin's accomplice.

They quieted down after that, neither too comfortable looking at the other, for vastly different reasons. Soon enough, the hallways ended, revealing an archway that led into the yard. The sky was inky black already, starlight unable to break through the amassed clouds. Running across, the two barely even felt the raindrops before they were once again in the dry safety of the indoors.

Climbing up the stairs, Haku went up to get his gear, nodding at Shizuka to signal her to stay at the training floor while he sorted it out. Stepping into the room, he made a beeline for the senbon cartridges, flinching in surprise once he realized they were tampered with. With more care than the inspection actually warranted, he completely scanned the entire set, noticing that there weren't any visible seals set up on it. While there were no people after him specifically, there was always the chance of someone watching them for a long time.

To his mild relief, Haku noticed that the only thing left behind was a small paper note. Unfurling it, his eyes widened as the details of Zabuza's contribution to the evening's entertainment were listed in front of his eyes in edgy black font. His plan was unbelievably bold for someone of his reputation, but it sent the intended message very clearly. The Demon of the Mist was coming, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

However, that also meant that any chance for Haku getting away cleanly were out the window. He was going to have to face the consequences of his lies that evening, and there was no way around it... unless...

Maybe it was possible to keep the charade up longer? It would be the shinobi decision to make, making himself look innocent and helpless in the presence of the Demon. If his poker face was as good as people had led him to believe, he could fool the Nadeshiko kunoichi... still, that left Zabuza a completely unknown factor. He had no reason to play along with the boy's deceptions, and would inevitably cause enough chaos to make them apparent...

Furrowing his brow, Haku prepped his cartridges, descending down the stairs while deep in thought. Needless to say, Shizuka was the one to win that particular spar.

* * *

First came the commoners. It was an extravagant feast for a village that small, with enough food to cater for anyone who happened to be around. The security sweep failed to detect his presence due to a carefully constructed genjutsu, the only one Zabuza had bothered learning - the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings. Between the security shinobi's obvious exhaustion and the genjutsu, the odds of Zabuza getting discovered were slim to none.

It was amusing to see the people mingle and have fun, completely unaware of the state of their own village... He had single-handedly brought the entirety of Nadeshiko to its' knees, and these people were oblivious to that fact. It spoke volumes of the village's civilian control, but such control was useless for a place that couldn't defend itself from a single A-Rank shinobi...

"Fucking A-Rank..." He muttered quietly, aware that the wealthier caste had already found its' way onto the balconies. Any shinobi could make A-Rank, the only reason they were so uncommon was due to the fact that many died trying to reach the next and final ranking.

S-Rank was not a description given lightly. Having a jutsu that could obliterate a village could get you B-Rank and that was it; you were no threat if people could sense you coming and take you out before you even knew they were there. Having a kekkei genkai set you up for B-Rank as well, due to the difficulty of facing bloodline abilities; kekkei tota, while near-extinct, were an automatic A, so long as the wielder wasn't brain-dead.

However, if one was determined to make S-Rank, they had to be one bad motherfucker. The thing is, there's only so many S-Rank ninja that can exist in the world... Some call it the law of conservation of ninjutsu, but Zabuza called that bullshit. The real reason why there was a limited number of individuals like that was half due to the absurd requirements, half due to the fact that you often needed to off one in order to get the spot. Taking out an S-Rank shinobi wasn't easy... in fact, it was suicidal for most people...

The easiest example was Kisame Hoshigaki. The man carried a sentient weapon that devoured chakra, was perhaps the deadliest bladesman save for his fellow Mist swordsman and maybe a few choice samurai, and had enough chakra and jutsu to one on one a _tailed beast. _Things like that make you S-Rank. That or, you know, cutting lightning bolts in half or slaughtering entire nations and armies.

Zabuza's goal in the Hidden Mist is to kill a S-Rank ninja. For some reason, he didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. Sure, when he fought Kakashi and Kisame, neither were giving it their 100%, but then again, neither was he. When it came down to unmistakable life or death, the Demon of the Mist was going to earn that thrice-damned rank.

After a while, the civilians cleared out, obviously uncomfortable by the influx of much fancier-dressed nobility. Most of Nadeshiko's clans began showing up as well, insignificant families with no notable bloodlines or heritage... Then again, Yagura was a nobody, as was the Yondaime Hokage...

With a frown plastered on his face, Zabuza watched as the clumsy nobles danced among themselves, the ninja present doing their best not to stick out too much with their clearly more refined motions.

That part of the event went on for the better part of the evening. At some point, Haku and his little princess also showed up, taking to the dancefloor and dancing the way only children can. It was an amusing sight for Zabuza, if slightly worrying; Haku was way too casual for someone who knew what was going to happen the moment the Daimyo moved to the center of the hall...

Could it be that little Haku got himself a crush? It was an interesting possibility, the boy was always too emotional for a proper shinobi... Then again, he was also one of the best actors Zabuza had ever seen, so that wasn't saying much. Whatever the case, he had his orders and would follow them to the letter.

oOoOoOo

He was out there, somewhere, watching.

This was the oft-recurring thought in Haku's mind as the night went on, his incoming panic becoming harder and harder to keep suppressed. He had changed to more formal garb, wearing clothes mostly picked out by Shizuka herself. While not terribly interesting, a simple Kimono base with a few accented details, they served their purpose. Still, no matter how nervous he was, his dancing was spot-on, far better than it was during their two rehearsals before the evening event.

Shizuka, on the other hand, had went all in. Tying back her hair into a wild-looking bun, she wore a long, tight fitting dress, her forehead protector being used as a fashion detail rather than a symbol of her affiliation. She spun on the dance floor with practiced grace, completely synchronized to the Yuki's lead. It wasn't long until they became the highlight of the floor, people giving them ample space for whatever they chose to do while still managing not to single them out.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed.

At the doorway appeared the unmistakable silhouette of the Daimyo, followed closely by the slim figure of the village leader. The two of them were dressed in garb fitting of their positions, Rei even looking a tad more extravagant than the lord himself. The music died down as they entered, moving to take spots at the main table.

Even from where Haku stood, he could clearly tell who the security detail was, even through the very convincing henges. No matter how professional they were, Zabuza-sama had pushed them to the very edge, and it showed more than they thought. The Daimyo, who hadn't sat down yet, prepared himself to say a few words.

"Three years..." He began, looking over the silent crowd, most of them hidden in the shadows that now dominated the hall, "Three years did I come to this village, and three years did we host this celebration."

"While most would simply claim that I, as a noble, simply like celebrations, the reason goes a bit deeper than that." Some people chuckled, none of them being shinobi. "The reason for this event is to try and bring the worlds of shinobi and the rest of us a little closer, only if for a night..."

Even those that hadn't paid attention at the beginning were now focused on the Daimyo and his words, his speech enough to pique their curiosity. It was unusual for people with no ties to the shinobi world to try and understand it; while similarities were common, the rules were completely different in the world of mundane and the world of ninja.

"So drink, feast and dance! Let this night be a celebration to us all!" He cheered, getting overwhelmingly positive responses. However, he motioned for the crowd to quiet down, raising his head towards the ceiling.

"As for our uninvited guest, I'd like to invite him to join us." The Daimyo all but shouted, looking pretty smug for someone who was calling out for his potential assassin. "I want to see this man, this 'demon', the individual that gave my favorite ninja village so much trouble."

The crowd was silent, then erupted into whispers and murmurs, the civilians and nobility having been completely oblivious to the goings on in the village during the week. To hear that the rumors of a missing ninja lurking around the village were actually true...

Just as the Daimyo finished his speech, a thick white fog began to descend from the ceiling, the shinobi immediately reacting, leaping up in order to chase down the swordsman once and for all.

The moment they leapt up, the village leader was sent flying, the executioner's blade used like a paddle to punt her across the entire hall, crashing into the musicians. The screaming immediately began, and roughly a quarter of the shinobi came down from the ceiling. The rest, as they would later find out, were already knocked out by the half-dozen water clones Zabuza had left behind.

Bringing out that many clones wasn't smart for anyone save for a jinchuriki, but Zabuza needed the message sent. He had infiltrated a ninja village, taken out its' entire fighting force, leader included, and was now slowly walking towards the Land's Daimyo.

In his defense, the Daimyo didn't even flinch as the terrifying figure of the swordsman approached him, instead holding his ground with head held high. "You must be Zabuza, the Demon..."

Before he could finish his sentence, said Demon floored him with a powerful uppercut, effectively knocking him out for the rest of the evening. Zabuza glanced over at his clones, smirking upon realizing that even at a tenth of his power, he was more than strong enough to handle everything the village and Daimyo's guard could throw at him. However, before he could shout out his message and round out the evening, he was charged at from the side by none other than Haku's little girlfriend.

Unaware of his companion's intent, Haku could only mutely watch as Zabuza caught her with a kick to the side, sending her tumbling down. He turned his head to the boy, giving him an inquisitive glance.

Shaking his head, Haku carefully stepped into the fray, catching the Nadeshiko ninja off-guard with his sudden shift in allegiance. Within seconds, he had managed to take out over half a dozen shinobi, and the number was likely to rise. That is, until he heard the voice behind him.

"TRAITOR! LADY SHIZUKA TRUSTED YOU!" Yelled the man, looking vaguely familiar to the boy. Before he could react, though, something crashed into his head, steering him off his course, straight into the ground.

Exchanging glances, both Zabuza and Haku nodded, Zabuza dispersing a couple of clones in order to have enough water to cover the door frame with. With a few swift signs, Haku willed that water to freeze over, effectively sealing off the enemies' main access point. Not seconds later, the two mist assassins proceeded to do the same with the remaining doors, leaving only the windows still open.

With the immediate danger dealt with, Zabuza turned to his longtime companion. "Your girlfriend messed up my plan, Haku." He spoke in an even tone, hovering at the edges of amusement.

"She's not... Zabuza, I don't think we should linger here anymore." The boy spoke, deciding to ignore his mentor's jab.

Looking over the bodies that littered the hall, Zabuza nodded, then pointed to the girl that had so courageously and foolishly tried to attack him. "Pick her up."

"What?"

"It's not a very complicated instruction, Haku. Pick the girl up." He grunted, the annoyance more obvious in his voice.

"But, Zabuza.." Haku began, suddenly losing his words. They were kidnapping her? He made no mention of this in the note. All it said was that he was supposed to watch his back, nothing else. Why the sudden change? It made sense strategically, but could it be that he actually noticed?

"No arguing. The ice won't hold them off forever." Zabuza stated with a tone of finality, supplemented by just the right amount of killing intent to get the point across.

Nodding his head, Haku did as he was told, picking the girl up. She was surprisingly light, but he paid the fact little mind as he grabbed onto the man he had sworn to follow everywhere, watching as the floor became more distant with every second.

Once they were out of the window, Zabuza took a moment to bind the girl, then leapt down into the village, Haku following right behind him.

* * *

**Hopefully, the slightly longer chapter will make amends for the long delay between updates.**

**Please review, hearing from the readers is by far the fastest way to get inspiration for the next chapter. I do appreciate the follows and favs, but they seem so..._impersonal, _if you know what I mean.  
**


	16. Book 1 - Chapter 15: Opening Move

**It's because I don't have a regular updating schedule, isn't it?**

**Oh, and mad props to you, Jigoku. I hope you'll keep enjoying the story and being awesome (order not relevant).**

* * *

It's been hours since midnight, but he didn't care too much. So many times did the two of them run away like this, leaving any semblance of a comfortable life behind in order to preserve their own lives... Only, this time, it was different; this was the last time they would run, after this there was no turning back anymore.

The Land of Water... an archipelago focused around a single massive island, it was paradise for pirates, criminals and refugees, isolation being something all those people seek tirelessly. It was also the home of the smallest of the great ninja villages, the Village Hidden in the Mist.

The Mist... The bloody Mist... was a place Zabuza had conflicted opinions on. It was his home, the place he aimed to protect as its' swordsman, a place that did not care for your story and circumstance, gauging your worth only by your skill and ability. It was fair, not giving any shortcuts and not willing to turn away any potential talent. In the old Mist, a street urchin and a clan heir were equals in the academy.

But it was also the place he wanted to raze to the ground, to cut away at it until the corruption was gone. Something, time maybe, brought illness to the village, twisting and perverting the ideal of ability. The graduation exam became a slaughter, while the shinobi became machines, rather than professionals. It was a system in which the village couldn't survive.

He tried changing it...it didn't work out.

"We make camp here." The swordsman proclaimed, motioning to a small clearing in the otherwise dense forest. The odds of a large shinobi force coming after them would usually be fairly high, but this time was different; the Daimyo was attacked, as was the village leader, half of the ninja in the village were hospitalized, and to top it all off, they had the leader's daughter as a hostage. They could keep running, but if they were to make it to the Water in decent time, they needed to pace themselves properly.

The moment they stopped, Zabuza began walking around, checking the perimeter. It was a good habit, because you never knew if a random caravan or civilian village was nearby. In forests this thick, it wasn't rare to see that you were within hearing range of a place you couldn't see due to the trees.

Haku, who was silent for the entirety of the journey, slowly lowered the immobilized princess onto the cold forest floor, then walked over to his mentor.

"I have to ask, Zabuza." The boy spoke, staring into the swordsman's face with a serious expression on his own.

"And I don't have to answer." Came the quick reply.

"Why did we kidnap her? We didn't need the extra insurance."

Instead of answering, Zabuza replied with a question, "What happens when Yagura dies?"

Not expecting the shift of topic, Haku paused, trying to connect the two. If they were to kill the Mizukage, a new one would have to be elected to take his place. Since Zabuza would be the man's killer, he would most likely be chosen as the next Kage...

That didn't explain Shizuka's presence, though. Why go through all the work that keeping a hostage brings? What was the payoff?

"I don't understand, what does Shizuka have to do with all this?" The boy asked, a shade of resignation distinguishable in his voice.

"Witness, insurance, human shield, companion, make your pick, Haku." Spoke Zabuza, voice sounding far too detached for the boy's liking. He didn't complain about it, though, as something else caught his attention.

"Witness?" Did he mean to have Shizuka witness the fight against the Mizukage? If they won... yes, that made sense. If they won, then released her, she'd know they were fighting for a good cause all along. She might be angry, but he had little doubt that she wouldn't understand...

Releasing her as a witness back to her own village would create some kind of link between the two villages, marking the first step in reconnecting the Mist with the rest of the ninja world. Aside from that, the word would spread more quickly from the mainland, inviting the other great nations to increase their efforts to gather intelligence on the village.

While the Mist was the smallest of the great villages, it was among them for a reason, and it stood to reason that at least some of the other great nations would reach out, if only to get a feel for where the village stood after the Yondaime's death.

"That look in your eyes... You know why." Zabuza spoke, ending his perimeter check and sitting down to clean the seversword. While the blade never really lost its' edge, it did get dirty from constant use, so the bladesman took the time to clean off the grime every so often. After all, glistening steel was far more intimidating than something that looked like an oversized training sword.

Defeated, Haku sat down next to him. The girl would wake up soon, and he had no idea what to tell her...

He couldn't tell her the truth, because he'd reveal the fact that he was lying all along... but he wasn't sure about continuing the lie either. Having to lie to her felt wrong... almost as bad as it felt to have to kill those two hunter-nin... But if not that, what could he do?

"Keep lying." Zabuza offered, never taking his eyes off the surrounding forest, arms working with practiced ease. "Once Yagura is dead you can decide whether you want to tell her the truth or not."

Lies... he was good at using them, at least. From things as simple as his gender, all the way to fabricating a story about him being a survivor of the bloodline purges. No matter how big the lie, he had the ability to see it through...

"Alright..." He trailed off.

"I'll be listening."

"I know.

He stood up, heading towards the still unconscious girl.

* * *

"I wonder how master Zabuza is doing..." Kisame trailed off, walking along a goat path in the Land of Mountains. His cloak fluttered in the strong wind, the Samehada resting passively on his back. He had driven it into some random cloud ninja a while back, and he figured that the sword was still savoring its' meal.

"Hn." Came from Itachi, who was walking a ways' behind his partner. The odds for someone like the Demon of the Mist to actually succeed in his endeavor were slim, but one could never predict things like that. After all, a cornered animal fights fiercest, and the analogy could loosely apply to the swordsman's current situation.

"Killing the boy Kage... He might just do it, you know..." The former Kiri-nin spoke, squinting his eyes at the setting sun. He had long since forgotten the point of their expedition to Kumo, but figured that Itachi would give him the update sooner or later.

As for Zabuza, he meant what he said. During their spars, the Demon had shown that he possesses the power, if only for a short while. Taking on a Kage was inadvisable in any event, but if you had no other choice, it helped to be able to whip up enough power to actually threaten someone like that.

S-Rank was S-Rank, sure, but Kage was Kage for a reason. And Zabuza wasn't even S-Rank...

"The boy." Itachi spoke, having chosen his words carefully. He was stingy with his words, just like Sasori was with time and Kisame with kills. Ever since the incident, he had hated the sound of his own voice, having used it to say all those things to Sasuke...

It was also intimidating, facing an opponent who didn't engage in the almost-traditional combat banter, the kind Kisame was proficient in. Silence was his penance, but it was also his weapon.

"Yes, the Yuki... That's a powerful bloodline, you know? I killed a few Yuki back in the old days. Real pain in the ass chasing them down with the mirrors and all..." Of course, that wouldn't be a problem now. Now he had the sharkskin, a blade that would easily shatter those damn mirrors by draining the chakra that keeps them functional.

Yet, when he was using a standard sword, he had his hands full dealing with the space-time aspect of the Hyoton bloodline. It wasn't exactly teleportation, as you could still hit one while he or she was travelling between mirrors, but it wasn't too far off. It was little wonder that only the Kaguya could reliably take them on... until they went and killed themselves, that is. But by that time, there were no Yuki in the village, and refugees were slowly being hunted down...

"Hn."

"Of course, you'd have no trouble with it, being Itachi Uchiha and all..."

This time, Itachi didn't bother answering.

"Oh come on..." spoke Kisame, giving his patented sharkish grin, "Don't tell me I got you all upset."

"No, you didn't." The Uchiha answered.

"And here I was, getting worried for no reason."

Itachi would roll his eyes, but decided against it, even though Kisame wasn't facing him. It was strange, though... even though he was living his life as an S-Ranked criminal, he was almost content. Travelling like this, it was soothing; made him forget the massacre, the eyes, the illness...

At times, Itachi wondered if he would have been better off just disappearing from the ninja continent, crossing the Arashi and settling in the wild lands. Even if his own ghosts would follow him that far, he could just turn to the Memory Blocking Technique... All he'd need was a chakra-suppressing seal to dampen the Sharingan's innate genjutsu resistance, and he would be able to live life as a nobody, far away from Konoha and the rest of this cursed ninja world...

But he couldn't force himself to leave Konoha, to leave Sasuke. Then the illness settled in, ruining any chance of that plan coming to fruition...

Maybe a medical expert, such as Sasori or the Sannin, Tsunade, could cure the sickness, but he couldn't contact the broken woman, and he didn't trust the puppeteer. Orochimaru was out of the question, even though, realistically, he possessed the knowledge as well.

No, he just needed enough time... Sooner or later, they would be sent to check up on Naruto-kun, the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, and he'd use the opportunity to check up on Sasuke as well...

Hopefully, his foolish little brother would grow strong enough to defeat him, winning back the honor of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, fixing the mistake that the old men had allowed to happen, the mistake that cost Shisui his life...

Shaking his head, Itachi carried on, barely noticing as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains after which the land was named. No matter how long it took, he'd bring this tragedy of the Uchiha to an end. He had to, otherwise the guilt would kill him, rather than some illness.

* * *

Shizuka opened her eyes to a dark sky. It looked like the forestry around the village, but she couldn't be sure... The fact that she was bound tighter than a war criminal did little to help her focus.

Blinking a few times, she willed her vision to focus, managing to pick out shadows moving behind what seemed to be a lit fire. They seemed to be arguing, judging by the smaller one's body language. Slowly getting her bearings, the girl guided some chakra to her ears, using an old eavesdropping trick all ninja are taught in the academy.

"...you had no reason to involve her, Zabuza."

Haku? He was here? No, that couldn't mean that...

"I don't care." Came the rough voice from the taller figure. That must be the Demon of the Mist, the man who had terrorized her village.

Struggling to sit up properly, the fourteen year old genin tried to make as little noise as she could, only to stop moving completely upon noticing the smaller shadow moving towards her. If only the missing ninja wasn't clever enough to tie her up thoroughly like this, she could try and escape, but this way...

"Shizuka, are you ok?"

She blinked, noticing that the smaller figure was indeed Haku all this time. But why was he untied? Wasn't Zabuza after him for some reason?

"Haku! How are you not tied up? What's happpening?" She spoke, quickly quieting down afterwards. Making noise is generally a bad idea when you're a hostage...

The boy sat down next to her, slowly beginning to untie her. The array of knots wasn't possible to be set up while running away from the village, so the only other option was that they stopped at some point, devoting a pair of hands to reinforcing her bindings.

"I'm confused..." she muttered, lowering her head.

The boy gave her a sympathetic smile, half-obscured by the shadow the fire was throwing their way. After their chat, Haku decided to redo the girl's bindings while the swordsman went to hunt some food down. Once they sat down to eat, the argument simply began anew... Still, he was getting nowhere with Zabuza this tired.

"As you should be... I'm afraid I've gotten you into quite the problematic situation, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be..." She answered almost reflexively. It was strange, but despite the circumstances, she still didn't want to upset him...

Her concern got another smile from the boy, who was finally making some progress with the bindings, throwing down what appeared to be a very large coil of wire. Just how much did they use to bind her?

"This isn't the first time I ended up travelling with Zabuza, you know..." the boy began, his smile fading quickly. "This is the first time he didn't have to bother tying me up, though."

"What are you talking about, Haku? Why would he take the risk?"

"There is no risk,"He spoke in a defeated tone of voice, "He knows I'm not going to try anything."

"But why wouldn't you? He's tired, alone... outnumbered once you finish untying me..."

"He has my family, Shizuka... or at least his people do."

It took him a few hours to pick out the lie he would tell her, not one of them sitting well. In the end, having a non-existent 'captured family' was the most convenient and believable explanation. His family, what little he had of it, was long gone, dead by the Mist's or by his own hands. To speak of them as if they were alive once more...

"If I try something, he won't report back to his people, and they'll die."

A grim thought crossed the girl's mind, and she found herself compelled to voice it, regardless of how insensitive it might sound. "But...how do you know if..."

"I don't." He answered, turning his eyes away, "But I have hope that they are. That's why I'm helping him, not because I want to."

"I see..." The girl trailed off, slowly shaking off another layer of wire off of herself. It was easier to breathe and move now, but she could wait until Haku was done. It was slightly uncomfortable having him essentially feel the entirety of her body, but he was being more than a gentleman about it.

"But," she began, latching onto another stray thought, "Why you? Why not anyone else? I know your bloodline is strong, but you aren't at your full strength, so I don't see why he'd want you around..."

"Symbolism." He answered. So far it was going well, she asked the questions he expected her to ask, and he was giving her the answers she needed to hear. Inside, this was killing him, but he couldn't fail Zabuza... So he'd find an alternative. That's what ninja do, they fix the problem; it doesn't matter how it's fixed, unless the mission specification highlights a desired method of solution.

If he wanted Shizuka to witness the fight against the Yondaime, he'd get exactly that...

"He wants a bloodline user to help him kill the tyrant Mizukage. He wants to usher in a new age for the hidden Mist."

Shizuka blinked. He wanted to bring down a tyrant? Why? To replace him? He wouldn't need Haku for that... Could it really be that the Demon of the Hidden Mist was intending to do something that selfless, to try and change a nation for the better?

It didn't make sense, but... the evidence was all there. He didn't kill anyone, not one person was grievously injured, even when they came at him with all they had. She had personally spent her mornings visiting people in the hospital, regardless of rank; it was something a future leader would do, she reasoned.

But to hear that the Mist assassin had resolved to become a harbinger of change... Was something like that possible?

"So... what do we do?"

"We stay put. If either of us runs away, my family dies." He spoke, voice sounding lifeless and resigned.

With a few swift motions, he got rid of the rest of the wire, watching the lot of it sitting discarded on the ground... he'd clean it up later.

"Haku... this is an A-Rank criminal..." She began, suddenly losing her words.

"I know. But what can we do, Shizuka? We won't be able to do anything until we reach the hidden village... even then, it's a longshot that he's holding them close to the Mist itself."

"I know, but..." She sighed, her own powerlessness in the situation becoming all too apparent.

"We should rest." The boy spoke.

"We should kill him in his sleep." She said, noticing that the swordsman had dozed off, leaning against a tree.

"Please, Shizuka..." The angry expression that she was wearing was dangerous. What if she actually tried to attack him once again? He had to stop her, but...

The girl shook her head, slowly crossing her arms as her eyes closed halfway. "This is awful, Haku."

"I know."

"You think we'll make it through it?"

The boy paused, slightly surprised with the question. "Yes... I think we can. We just need to keep our wits about us."

She gave a small sigh, closing her eyes completely.

_"Alright, I'll trust you." _

* * *

He didn't have any reason to keep his office this dark. Much of his work would be somewhat easier if he didn't have to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the strategic advantage and intimidation factor more than made up for that little inconvenience.

He liked to weigh things, to see where they stood on the scale of usefulness. Many held that against him, calling him a cold son of a bitch who didn't care about his subjects, but their opinions of him had no value, and as such were not worth his time.

Right now, Orochimaru sat in his office, waiting for one of his more trusted underlings to arrive, having called her in recently due to the recent _developments_ with Kimimaro's condition. He needed someone like her to see what she can dig up on the mysterious benefactor, since Kabuto was obviously busy in Konoha, preparing everything for the exams.

They had decided to attack during the exams... it was the most efficient way of going about things, really. Suna would bring in the jinchuriki, and they'd have free reign over any Konoha targets of interest. He wanted the old man's life, and he wanted Sasuke Uchiha. He had no qualms about trampling the village in order to get what he wanted.

"My lord, she's arrived." Came a voice from beyond the door. None of the mooks in the base dared entering his office without being explicitly invited, and even then they were cautious. Was he really that frightening?

A smirk came to the sannin's lips as the door opened, revealing the distinct green kimono of his favorite female follower. She still had the same faux-proud look in her eyes, a flimsy defense against someone like him, a mere diversion made to shift attention away from her glaring insecurities.

Perhaps she was stronger now, strong enough to finally qualify as a vessel. But so was Kimimaro, and he still wouldn't be getting that honor. It was an interesting side effect of his new therapy, the inability for the body to be prepared for the Living Corpse Reincarnation technique. Without such preparation, Kimimaro's gift would have the standard three-year expiration date...

Guren... she was still an option, but the Sharingan was simply much, much more interesting...

"My lord." The woman spoke in a modest voice, bowing her head low.

"Guren. It's been too long..." He began, pressing the tips of his fingers together in what some would call 'typical novel villain' fashion. The motion was very intentional.

"It has... how can I serve you, Orochimaru-sama?" She continued, taking a seat opposite the man who had changed her life. Perhaps he would finally answer her about whether he'd consider her as a potential vessel...

"You are aware that our dear Kimimaro was, up until recently, suffering from what looked like an incurable illness, hmm?"

"I am. Did something happen?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort... However, I do have something I'd very much appreciate if you did for me."

"Anything, Orochimaru-sama, I am yours to command."

He smiled, tilting his head to the side a bit. "Such an obedient girl you are, Guren... I am lucky to have run across you, aren't I?"

"I...If you say..." However, before she could continue speaking, the sannin suddenly turned around, rummaging through a drawer before producing a small paper airplane.

"This is your only lead. I've followed up on the immediate chakra trail, but didn't pursue it further. I figured the benevolent benefactor wanted to keep his or her privacy... I figure this was more than enough privacy."

He placed it on the far side of the table, motioning for her to inspect it.

Not understanding what was happening, Guren nonetheless complied, taking the paper airplane in her hands and inspecting it closely. Sure enough, the rumors of Kimimaro's cure coming on a mysterious paper airplane were true.

So she was supposed to track whoever sent this? A trail that old would be difficult to follow... but still, if it was for Orochimaru-sama, it wouldn't be a problem. She raised her head to speak, intending to ask for the location of where the trail began, only to see the sannin pointing to a spot on what appeared to be a map of the local area.

"You will start from here. Report in via any means you see fit, once every two months. While this would be little more than a wild goose hunt for most shinobi, I'm sure someone like you could get results." He spoke, his voice carrying a tone of finality.

She nodded, leaving the paper airplane as she got up and turned to leave the office.

"Oh, and one more thing..." The sannin began, having somehow already removed both the map and the airplane from his desk, "If you do find whoever sent it, report immediately but don't engage."

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru."

The door closed behind her, leaving the former konoha shinobi alone once more.

He was on the back foot with whoever it was getting to make the first move... that only meant that his move needed to count. If Guren could catch their trail, he'd be the one with the advantage... Whoever could provide such a _specialized_ cure for Kimimaro's illness was surely a dangerous individual indeed, one that would need to be dealt with sooner or later.

He wouldn't have reached the point he did if he procrastinated in dealing with his problems, and this one wouldn't be any different. If it's a shadow he's chasing, he will catch it. Other ninja couldn't, but he was a sannin for a reason...

But first...first the old man had to die, of course.

* * *

**But writer, Itachi doesn't only think about Sasuke and Konoha, he has other interests too...**

**No, he doesn't. Itachi Uchiha is the embodiment of devotion. He is devoted to accomplishing his goal, and will not let anything get in his way, no matter how complicated the workaround might be. In tropes terms, I classify him under 'unfettered'.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're not going to review (which isn't that hard really, you'd figure people would want to leave an opinion...) at least keep dropping the follows and favs, they're nice too.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Book 1 - Chapter 16: Home, Bloody Home

**Sorry for the longish pause, I've been busy surviving the winter. :D**

**norhternlion196: _This. _This is the kind of review that makes writing all of this worth while. I'm glad you like the story, and I'm thrilled to see that someone this insightful is reading Divergences. I really hope you'll stick with this and keep dropping reviews like this one, because they're awesome!**

* * *

As a military fortification, the Hidden Mist village was second only to the Hidden Stone. Nestled within the gaping maw of a ruined volcano, the village was protected from all sides by the crater's walls, the still bubbling heat below being the source of the permanent mist...that and the water that slowly trickled in from the other volcanic lakes, some of which were still active pools of lava back when the village was founded.

The atmosphere within the village itself was oppressive. No matter how long one lived in the village, not being able to see more than a few feet in front of you kept you on edge. Add the fact that the village was known for the common internal conflicts, and it wasn't much of a surprise that even the most experienced of Kiri jonin hastened their step while moving through the mist.

High above, watching over the green treetops and the white mist cloud, was the Mizukage's palace. Towering above all other buildings in the village, it was a magnificent example of eastern ninja continent architecture, being sturdy, large and intimidating.

Even further up, at the building's top, was the Mizukage's office. During the reign of the Yondaime Mizukage, the once 'charismatically' decorated office was now virtually indistinguishable from any other part of the palace. Or at least it was until one set foot inside.

Yagura rarely left his office. Unless he was eating, sleeping or training, he was inside of the office, overseeing the village and handing out missions with practiced detachment. He hardly bothered to remember their names... Only Chojuro, Ao and Gaishiki were of any importance.

One was the village's tactician, one was the sole remaining swordsman, after Raiga decided to defect much like his two predecessors, and the last one was Yagura's right hand man. All three were away from the village right now, handling their missions, or in Chojuro's case, training.

Having them away from the village wasn't favorable... Especially with the news that had only recently arrived from the Land of Sea. Apparently, a minor ninja village there was all but shut down by Zabuza Momochi, the same man who had sworn to bring the Mizukage down. While they had little solid intelligence on the Demon's whereabouts, it was expected that he was now moving towards the Mist itself.

They couldn't stop him... The Land of Water was a vast area, an archipelago with too many potential hiding spots. There was little doubt in Yagura's mind that the rogue swordsman would reach the village one last time, intending to do the same thing he failed in doing all those years ago. The thing was, much like that time, his efforts would all be in vain. As the fourth Mizukage, he couldn't afford to die to some rogue swordsman, no matter how strong or driven the man is.

Sending out orders to what little ANBU he kept in the vicinity of the office, Yagura sat back down into his chair, finally feeling that he was alone once more... well, _alone_ might not be the best word. The three-tails was still there, curled up in the back of his mind, as silent as always. It was so long since they last spoke...

But that wasn't important... Isobu could wait; Zabuza couldn't.

The Demon was a liability long enough. If he was coming back, he'll be coming with only one goal in mind, no doubt dragging that bloodline user along with him. He only needed to set up a trap for him, to cut off any potential escape route. After that, it would be a simple, straight-up fight...

Yagura was _very good_ at straight-up fights.

In the end, it was situations like this that he took up the title of Mizukage for. He was the one strong enough to protect the village from threats, those from without as well as those from within.

He wasn't much good at it at first, of course. The bloodline-possessing clans would cause trouble, refusing to hand over the children for behavioral adjustment... that or they'd simply rebel for one reason or another. He'd hardly have to draw on the three-tails' power for such minor incidents.

Rogue ninja, however, were somewhat more interesting... They knew how to really hurt the village. Not by torching buildings and slaughtering shinobi that belong to minor clans, but by striking out at those very few competent men... Rogue ninja targeted the swordsmen, the village council (a pointless governing body that he had long since disbanded) and even the teachers...

Killing a man... that was simple. Anyone had the power to kill a man. Killing a nation, however... that required _something else._

Did Zabuza have it? The strength needed to threaten the village? Was he not just another broken man, holding onto his dead dreams, trying his hardest not to fade away into insignificance? Perhaps he was just another joke, another pretender. But then again, he was a swordsman of the Mist, and that counted for something.

Maybe he would show up with that demon at his back, that unearthly force that he called upon as a last resort. It wasn't a bloodline, but a _curiosity_... Still, even curiosities could be dangerous to the village. As Mizukage, it would be irresponsible allowing such dangers to roam free any longer than necessary...

He should have chased after the man himself... he should have ignored Gaishiki's request. The Mist was strong, it would have rebuilt itself without his help... he had made it that way, for Kami's sake... And yet he still stayed, following the words of a foolish advisor. He had no choice... his _real_ advisor was away, handling his personal business...

If only he was here... he'd know the best way to handle Momochi. He'd get rid of the problem quickly and painlessly... maybe not painlessly. Pain was a fitting punishment for treason; pain and death.

Finding himself more on edge than usual, Yagura stood up, walking towards the window. Watching the village was usually soothing, and he had hoped it would be so this time as well. It wasn't.

What was this feeling... Excitement? Anticipation? It was so long since he could cut loose and use all of the power at his disposal, after all... Or was it concern, fear even? Not of the Demon, no... Zabuza was hardly a threat to someone as him, but to the village...

The moment he sets foot in the hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi would be signing his own death warrant. This was the Mizukage's decision.

* * *

The Land of Water.

Zabuza smirked as the boat he had hired neared a familiar island. It was the island furthest from the main island, a popular spot for pirates, vagabonds and all other kinds of lowlifes that frequented the fringes of the swordsman's homeland.

Of course, stopping at that very island would be foolish. While they believed themselves sneaky, the pirates of Indigo Isle were in actuality the most spied-upon faction in the entire Land of Water. Every shinobi had to do at least six months undercover there to qualify for the title of jonin. However, that was back when Zabuza was making the title... things have probably changed since then.

Still, staying at the Isle would be an unnecessary risk. Instead, they'd dock at the island of salt, a smallish, heavily forested island that used to be a popular spot for spice smugglers back when the first Mizukage was leading the village. Now it was mostly deserted and ignored, a premier location for a wanted man to catch a day or two of rest and preparation.

He was still unsure of whether he should allow Haku to take part in the fight. Sure, the boy's skill with his bloodline had increased exponentially over the past weeks, and while he did well enough in his spars with the Nadeshiko princess, he still wasn't ready for a real fight... He probably never will be.

Besides, the boy was distracted by his little girlfriend. It was a clever tale he spun for her, one that kept him as the good guy, but gave him free reign to do any dirty work that they might come across. It kept her tame as well, aside from a few hateful glares, Zabuza had no problems with the young heiress.

"Two days." Spoke Haku.

"That soon?" The girl asked in response.

The boy nodded. "The quicker we get to the Mist, the better. We don't want to be caught off guard."

"Heh... I get the feeling that Kiri ANBU aren't very sympathetic towards bloodline bearers..." She trailed off.

It was actually fascinating, how good they were at pretending as if he wasn't even there. The girl probably did it to make it easier on herself... Haku was doing it to keep the lie alive.

Part of him didn't want to force the boy to do anything... after all, it was his goal to kill the Mizukage. When he had started, Haku wasn't a part of the equation. Now, however, he might be the trump card necessary to secure the victory... But would he do his part correctly, distracted as he was?

No... it was Haku. He was nothing if not dependable. Even injured and distracted, the boy would still have his back better than anyone else...

Soon enough, they had reached the island, the three shinobi departing. The ferryman, a retired fisherman who spent his days drinking and fishing in order to earn enough for more drinking, slowly disappeared into the distance, heading towards the next island. He got half his money already, but the other half wouldn't be handed over until he sent someone else to ferry them over to the same island.

He didn't question the instructions, though. Ninja were bad trouble on the best of days, and the sole reason he took the job was because he was sick of the miserable rates he was getting for his standard haul... Eventually, need overcame reason, and here he was, paddling towards the next island.

They needed to swap ferrymen for each island from now on. If Yagura sent people to track him, it would take them more time to find his trail this way. Eventually, every ninja can be hunted down, at the cost of time or men... Zabuza only needed a little more, just enough to reach the main island.

It was an unspoken agreement between them. Haku and Shizuka would gather wood and set up camp, while he himself would hunt down something to serve as dinner. While friendly conversation was noticeably lacking from those meals, they still served their purpose.

Gulls were easy enough to catch with a shinobi's arsenal. All it took to bring them down was a well-aimed kunai... Still, some of the damn birds were more aware of their surroundings that your average jonin, which made the hunt take longer than was actually necessary.

As he was coming back to the campsite, cleverly hidden just at the edge of the beach, Zabuza couldn't help but reflect on the road that had led him up to this point...

He was supposed to die in the Wave. Sharingan Kakashi was a superior ninja on that day in every way possible. He wasn't fucking around, as evidenced by his willingness to crack out the lightning blade. Coming into that fight, he simply wasn't ready for something like that. By the time he was ready to get serious, it was too late, Kakashi's hounds having buried their teeth into his flesh.

Haku was supposed to die in the Wave. As far as he knew, no one survived a direct hit from the lightning blade... It was only a series of conveniences that amounted to the boy's survival... The attack from the mysterious shovel-wielding bounty-hunter, Amane's willingness to help out, and the fact that, for whatever reason, Kakashi tried to fix the damage he had done to the boy.

In reality, the whole affair with Gato was one big clusterfuck.

After that, Kisame and the Uchiha. Their organization, the 'Akatsuki'... A bunch of S-Rank thugs fighting for world peace... Who bought that shit? You don't get to be S-Rank unless there's something seriously wrong with you, or unless you went through more shit than any human, ninja or not, should ever go through. To think that people like that were fighting for world peace was, simply put, absurd.

Still, training with Kisame, if only for a week, reminded him just how serious the final clash with Yagura was going to be...

Heh, at least he had the shark-man's blessing... for all the good something like that would do...

"Haku." He spoke, fixing the boy with an even stare.

Wordlessly, the Yuki signaled the girl to stay put, walking over to the opposite side of the camp, stopping in front of the swordsman. When he spoke, he did so in a whisper.

"What is it, Zabuza?"

"Will you be helping me bring Yagura down, or will you and the girl make sure no one interferes in the fight?"

He could have eased the boy into it, but that would be a waste of time... besides, it would ruin the image of the ruthless criminal Haku had so carefully constructed for him...

oOoOoOo

Despite his injury and gentle soul, Haku was one of the most naturally talented shinobi ever to come from the Yuki clan. While the statement would be fairly hard to prove, mostly due to the short supply of living Yuki in the world, the likelihood of it being true was unbelievably high. Not only did he hold his own against Shizuka in each of their spars after they had put some distance between themselves and Nadeshiko, but he'd also somehow managed to keep his lie as her reality.

He didn't enjoy lies, just like he never would enjoy killing. However, that didn't stop him from being damn good at both...

As they disembarked from the sorry little fishing boat, he took a moment to watch as the elderly fisherman struggled with the long paddle for a few moments before suddenly and swiftly shooting towards what looked like the open sea. He knew that the next island was just beyond swimming distance, but neither the darkness of night nor the oft-appearing fog helped break the illusion of a vast, open body of water.

As usual, Zabuza disappeared, most likely heading out to hunt down something to eat. Ever since Nadeshiko, it was like that; They'd simply divide the group with Zabuza on one side, and Shizuka and himself on the other. It was the price of the lie he was so stubbornly keeping...

Perhaps it would be easier to admit everything... to simply cut his losses and tie her down again. Sure, she'd hate him for it, but he wouldn't have to be on his guard all the time. Would that be the better solution?

"Hmm..."

Busying himself with menial work didn't help for very long. It was only a matter of time until the troubling thoughts would be back for another round.

"Shizuka." He began, turning his head slightly towards the girl. As far as he could see, she was busy setting up a full campfire; while a stack of wood would work just as well, he understood the reason why she went with the more work-intensive option.

"Hm? Yes?" She replied, snapping out of her comfortable, work-induced daze. Withdrawing into her own thoughts was something she caught herself doing more and more frequently. It went against her training as a kunoichi to drop her guard like that, but she didn't really care so much. The two of them were prisoners, so there wasn't much either could do.

"What do you think will happen when this is all over?" The boy asked.

"Well..." she trailed off, considering the question seriously, "maybe he dies? It'd be one of the more favorable outcomes... if we manage to find your family, that is."

"But if we can't?"

Finding them would be tricky, mostly because 'they' were nothing more than words meant to mislead. He needed to show a brave face, someone who would be willing to do anything it takes to protect her and 'his family'...

She frowned, looking away and saying nothing.

Sighing, Haku turned his attention elsewhere, only to notice Zabuza appearing out of the forest, his prey dangling from his shoulder. Gulls again... perhaps he got too used to the luxuries of varied meals in the village, managing to forget the problems of living life on the run.

Having to eat the same things every day, hiding from ANBU, bounty hunters and hunter-nin, the feeling of isolation... Strangely enough, the closer they got to the Mist, the less prominent those problems became. He didn't know if it was because the problems they now faced were greater and more pressing, completely overshadowing the minor issues, or simply that the proximity of their goal is making it easier for them...

"Haku." Beckoned the swordsman from the other side of the camp, having retreated there the moment he handed off the birds to the two of them.

Shizuka immediately reacted at the sound of his voice, the way she always seemed to do, but he waved her down. The more worked up she'd get, the harder it was for him to keep the charade up... He held it up for this long, but it was only a matter of time until it all came crashing down.

Making his way over the damp ground, stepping into Zabuza's side of the camp, Haku came to a stop in front of the swordsman, lowering his voice before speaking. "What is it, Zabuza?"

" Will you be helping me bring Yagura down, or will you and the girl make sure no one interferes in the fight?" The question came out quickly, the swordsman refusing to waste words easing into the topic.

Truth be told, Haku was glad that he didn't beat around the bush... If he was to keep selling the lie, he needed to keep interactions to a minimum...

But the question wasn't an easy one to answer. On one hand, he had been practicing every free moment he had, drawing out increasing amounts of power from his bloodline; on the other, he couldn't handle anything more than basic sparring.

Sure, he could run, dodge and leap... but he couldn't do it for long. It would only be a matter of time until his lungs started to sear, the regenerated tissue unable to handle the same amount of stress and use as it could before the lightning blade. If the Yondaime Mizukage was as good as Zabuza said, he'd need only a moment to completely remove him from the fight...

No, if he was to help Zabuza in the fight, he needed to wait for the perfect moment, the one crucial opening that could help decide the outcome of the inevitable battle. Even though he did doubt his decision, Haku answered with confidence and determination.

"I will not be fighting at your side, Zabuza. I will bide my time, waiting for the moment to strike." He declared, still keeping his voice low.

Zabuza smirked, his expressions no longer obscured by the bandages. His wardrobe had changed significantly since the Wave, the bandages and warmers traded away for scraps of armor and a vest looted from the fallen ninja of Nadeshiko.

While he'd appreciate the standard jumpsuit and vest he wore as a ninja of Kirigakure, his current getup was just as combat appropriate, if somewhat less fitting for stealth work... It didn't really matter, as he wasn't going to sneak up on the boy anyway.

"Spoken like a true ninja." He said, rather bluntly, turning his eyes to the girl, "What about her?"

Haku seemed to hesitate for a bit, completely unsure of the girl's readiness to help. "She... won't interfere."

"Hmph." The swordsman grunted, motioning for the boy to leave.

"Shall I bring your food over once it's done?"

"Yeah...sure." He trailed off, focusing more intently on the girl.

Bringing her along was a gambit, that much was obvious. She could help, but she could just as easily ruin the entire endeavor... Then again, the endeavor in itself was one big-ass gambit, so he wasn't risking all that much...

He did his training, he has the goal. Soon enough, it was just going to be him and Yagura settling their grudge, the fate of the Mist on the line.

They weren't particularly good odds, but he liked them anyway. After all, you never fight as fierce as you do when your back is right up against that wall, death itself waiting on the sidelines of the battle.

Another smirk came to his face and, for the first time after a long while, Zabuza was convinced that what he was doing was the right thing. Now all he needed to do was wait.

* * *

It was morning, a thin layer of fog drifting lazily across the sea. The sky above was riddled with clouds, few and far in between right now, but sure to become a furious storm if given time. If they time it right, the storm may hit on the day he attacks the village.

Somewhere in that fog, the Mist was waiting. It was the last stop in this journey of his, a journey that had lasted far too long to justify. The wide world had him for this long, but now it was time to finally come home, to be the demon the Mizukage needs to face, to cut away the lies and idiocy that had suffocated the village for years.

Something stirred on the water's surface, the silhouette of a raft slowly appearing in the fog. As the minutes went on, the image became clearer, the brownish mass turning into the weather-worn raft that it really was, the elderly ferryman leaning on the paddle out of necessity as much as habit.

Ever so slowly did the wooden structure approach the shore, waves casually washing over it, leaving sickly green weeds and white traces of foam and salt on the surface. The ferryman didn't seem to mind the waves, his feet long since numb to the repetitive sensation of oncoming water.

As soon as it stopped, both Haku and Shizuka stepped on, their camp now little more than bits and pieces scattered along the beach. They ignored both the swordsman and the ferryman, leaning against the raft's fence, eyes turned longingly to the fog and the islands beyond it.

"Drop the Henge. Now." Spoke the swordsman, effortlessly bringing the massive executioner's blade to the ferryman's neck. Whoever had used the transformation jutsu was skilled, but it was obvious that it wasn't a tool they used all too frequently.

The elderly man smirked, straightening up in a way his apparent years wouldn't allow, his image slowly fading and blurring, being replaced by the composed visage of a middle-aged man with an eyepatch over his eye.

"She was right. You are that good." He spoke in an even, serious tone, completely ignoring the blade at his neck.

"Explain." Demanded the man on the other side of the sword. If the man even twitched, he'd tear out his throat, promise be damned. He wouldn't lose everything when he was this close, not over some idiot who came after him alone.

"Many wish the Mizukage dead, master Zabuza," the man began with an air of confidence about him, the situation going about as well as he predicted it. Nobody else, except maybe the leader could keep their cool well enough to survive this exact scenario, so he naturally volunteered for the task.

Ao wasn't a man who took many risks; if he was doing something, he knew exactly how and why he was doing it.

"I've come here to help, to lead you into the village via the waterways."

"Bullshit, the waterways were carefully watched even before the coup."

"It is our people who are doing the watching." The man replied, letting the slightest trace of a smirk into his expression, "you'll find that entering the village can be much less of a bother that before."

Lowering his blade slightly as a gesture of goodwill, Zabuza asked the one question he could, given the situation. "And who exactly are _you_?"

"We're the people who planned for this, master Zabuza. We've been planning this for years."

* * *

**I can finally say that the next chapter of Book 1 will be the last.**

**The big fight between the Demon of the hidden Mist and the Yondaime Mizukage will close out this first story arc, the first of the divergences making a difference in the timeline.**

**The interlude book I mentioned with Deidara and Sasori has been moved forward, between books 3 and 4. On the plus side, Book 2 will have a weekly update schedule!**

**Finally, a question:**

**Is there something you always thought belonged in a Naruto fic, but never saw it? What is it?**


	18. Book 1 - Chapter 17: Bottle and Hat

**Yes, I know I'm dragging it out. Sorry, I really don't mean to do it, it's just how the story reacts.**

* * *

Zabuza flicked the old sign for 'halt' with his left hand, Haku responding immediately by stopping where he stood, pulling Shizuka into doing the same. The shinobi who had since identified himself as 'Ao' seemed to notice their stop, but chose not to react in any way as he led the ex-swordsman into the tavern.

He parted the curtain that hung in the entryway, revealing a small part of the drinking den that lied behind it; alert flickered over nearly a dozen different faces, the rest of them remaining indifferent to the new arrivals. The swordsman scowled, not liking the fact that he was so outnumbered in such tight quarters.

Messing around with third-class ninja in the Land of Sea was light exercise compared to what a fight with this many trained Mist ninja would be like. A part of Zabuza wanted him to try his luck anyway, forsaking whatever Ao and his people had to offer, only to die quickly to the collected, rational side of him.

Led to one of the side tables, he casually stuck the seversword into the wooden floor, shooting a glance at the tavernkeep, daring him to protest. The man said nothing, pouring himself a shot of something and downing it in one quick gulp. Ao, who still hid his hands in the long sleeves of his robe, took the seat opposite to the wall, waiting patiently for the swordsman to get comfortable.

"Care for a drink, Master Zabuza? I imagine it's been ages since you had a decent Kirigakure brew."

"A bottle." The demon simply stated.

At first nothing happened, people just drinking and chatting amongst themselves in low voices. The strategist and the swordsman did nothing to add to the background noise, just watching one another through air packed with tension. Taking notice of the fact that no one is doing anything, Ao turned around.

"What are you waiting for!? Get the man his drink!" He hissed, prompting the tavernkeep to immediately bend down and pull up what looked like a moderately expensive bottle of booze. Grumbling something to himself, the man walked over to their table, placing the drink on Zabuza's side of the table.

He didn't seem to be a shinobi, but he looked to be far more experienced than the usual civilian. Maybe ex-military, if the hard and stiff posture was anything to go by. His chin was hidden by a thick dark beard, his hands kept hidden behind his back; Zabuza estimated that the man had at least two to three knives hidden somewhere on his person.

"Anything else I could git for ya, sirs?" He spoke in a thick accent, one that belonged far further to the land's north than this island tavern.

"That would be all." Ao replied in his usual curt voice, giving a quick wave of his hand.

"Aye, sir." The man spoke, inclining his head slightly before turning around and retaking his spot behind the counter.

Zabuza quickly twisted the top off of the bottle, pouring a respectable part of the bottle down his throat immediately. Being jonin, he knew the D-rank medical technique for removing the adverse effects of alcohol, but he had no intention of using it, at least while he was stuck in the tavern.

"Easy passage into the village, easy access to the Mizukage's tower. No interruptions while you do your bit."

"Why?"

The man arched an eyebrow at the question, but otherwise took it in stride. "Symbolism. Even when you first staged a coup, people believed it was the right thing to do."

"And if I die?" The swordsman deadpanned, taking another sip.

"You tired him out enough for us to clean up." Ao returned in the same tone, the corner of his lip twitching upwards for a moment.

Zabuza's expression was blank, the swordsman failing to appreciate the man's dry humor. To him, the idea of a resistance group already planning to execute the child Mizukage was only an unlikely possibility. To see that it was the actual state of things pissed him off slightly.

In actuality, their existence tipped the scales to his favor considerably, but the fact remained that he'd have to kill a fucking Kage. Sure, anyone _could _become a Kage, but obviously enough, not many did; to be the one fire-breathing, monster-summoning savage above all others required something extra, something not as easily accessible as chakra.

Instead of speaking, Zabuza took another tug at the bottle, bringing it down to half. Playing along with whoever was backing Ao seemed to be the smart play, so he'd do that, but one question kept bugging him - a question he wanted answered.

"Who's the leader?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Ao replied, giving a small smirk.

Giving an unamused snort, he dunked the last of the drink, leaving an empty bottle on the table. His eyes darted to the exit, counting the shinobi from where he was seated to there. He frowned, realizing that his odds were shit, even if he tried using the shunshin.

The shunshin, for all its' practicality, had a couple of weaknesses:

First, it _transported_, not teleported.

Second, the preparation for it lit you up like a beacon to anyone who was sensing for chakra.

Deciding to scrap the idea of just getting out of there, Zabuza leaned back, choosing to instead entertain a stray thought about Haku and Shizuka's wellbeing. They were resourceful kids, sure, but they were still kids. Odds are that, when he walks out of this tavern, they won't be waiting where he told him to.

"Try me."

"I don't think I will."

"Negotiation tactics seem to have changed since I was last here..." He drawled, slightly annoyed with the cyclops' attitude, "Because I could've sworn that getting someone to kill a Kage for you usually meant you had the decency to answer a few questions."

Ao shrugged. "Times change."

Zabuza shook his head.

Then he swung the bottle at the man's head, sending him crashing onto the ground, unconscious from the sudden blow.

Reach for the Kubikiribocho, duck under some guy's katana, kick out another guy's knee... Zabuza was warming up.

The civilian patrons, at least those who were sober enough to notice the commotion, immediately ducked under their tables, intend on hiding there until the whole ninja situation blew over. The ninja themselves, however, immediately took up positions around the tavern, blocking off all the exit points.

Leaning back to dodge a swipe, Zabuza swung back forward with force, planting his foot on a guy's chest, pushing him back, over the counter, sending a rain of bottles to come crashing down from the upper shelves. Catching one midair, the swordsman chucked it at the nearest shinobi, not bothering to check if it connected or not. By the time it reached him, he was already next to him, sword descending upon the man at a rapid pace.

The tavernkeep, who had apparently avoided the initial few hits, decided to take Zabuza's side for some reason, attacking one of the shinobi from behind, letting his head bounce off of the shiny counter surface after forcing it to collide with it. He got a lucky dodge in, avoiding what would be a disabling chop to the neck, only to fall prey to a haymaker from some guy who popped up from the tavern's rooms.

Somewhere along the line, Zabuza had dropped his sword, forced to kick over a table to ensure a minimal amount of 'safe' space. The shinobi present seemed to be under orders to keep him alive, as not one resorted to the things that would surely kill or maim him under the conditions, explosives or lightning jutsu coming to mind. Grateful that the fight, which was basically a glorified bar brawl, was at least going to be sporting, Zabuza proceeded to kick the table forward, making one of the attackers have to hop it, only to get tagged with a wide-swinging left.

More bottles flew through the air, the tavernkeep blissfully unaware of the fact that a large chunk of his more valuable liquor was used as throwaway projectiles. Zabuza tried keeping the rest of the dwindling fighting force away from him, but in close quarters without his sword, there was only so much he could do.

Before finally going down, the demon of the mist had floored another four jonin of Kirigakure.

* * *

"This changes things." Shizuka spoke, leaning against the tavern's wall. She had considered sneaking over to the window in order to get a bead on a good eavesdropping location, but gave up the moment Haku had pointed out the fact that they were being watched.

Still, the boy couldn't disagree. The presence of other ninja willing to aid their cause was a very welcome change of pace. Perhaps now, with their backing, this suicide mission just might work out. He was ready to die fighting for Zabuza's ambition, and had once almost done exactly that, but any idea with a higher chance of survival was at least worth entertaining.

"Think he'll let you go, now that he has backup?" She asked, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Haku shook his head. "No, I don't think he will."

Obviously not getting the answer she had hoped for, Shizuka frowned, crossing her arms. "Why not?"

It would be so easy... he need only tell her the smallest bit of the truth, and she'd tear down the rest of the illusion herself. But would that be the right thing to do? Not for her or for himself, but for Zabuza's ambition? Was her presence somehow important to the mission?

If he were to tell her, this was the perfect opportunity. They were deep in Water territory, surrounded by people who shared Zabuza's goal and seemed to be interested in soliciting his help. Telling her now would give her little choice to try and seek vengeance. She could stay and help... or she could walk away.

"Shizuka..." He began, only to cut away almost immediately afterwards. He couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't keep lying.

"When coming across a neutral operative, what is the standard procedure during a mission?" He asked, wishing he had his mask to put on. He didn't know why, but the desire was there.

She gave him a puzzled look, then thought about it, reciting from memory. "Assume the operative to be a threat. Avoid or neutralize."

"Yes, that's correct."

"Bully for me. I still don't get what that has to do with anything." She deadpanned, still unable to see where he's going with the conversation.

Haku gave a weak smile, easing into a loose stance. He couldn't risk her lashing out and getting a lucky hit right before the mission. If she takes it poorly, he'd deal with her... like shinobi.

"Everything. I arrived into Nadeshiko as a neutral operative. A rogue Yuki on the run from the man who would go on to terrorize the village."

The girl blinked.

"You..."

They messed up... In their thirst for a bloodline user, they didn't do a full screening. Haku Yuki was a fugitive, but from the Mist, rather than Zabuza; It would explain his skill, as no one was good enough to beat her so consistently with just what he managed to teach himself on the run...

To think that she was so willing to trust him... _to let him sleep in her own bed._

He caught her swing, jabbing his fingers into a pressure point on the forearm, making her flinch with pain. Grunting, the girl tried again, catching the boy off guard with a feint. The back of her hand connected with his head, sending him teetering off to the side.

She immediately clutched her numb arm, a reflexive action rather than a rational one; keeping it in stance would have been more efficient.

"**You lied to me!**" She screamed, stepping in to kick the boy while he was off balance. He swayed away in the last second, merely getting grazed by what would have been a powerful kick, had it connected.

"**I trusted you, dammit!**" Louder this time, desperation polluting her voice.

It was all a lie. Everything he said, every single thing... lies.

What she felt about him... it was all built for a façade, a false image he created to carry out whatever the mission the Mist's demon had given him. The thought was sickening, to have failed as a kunoichi so profoundly that she'd fall to a rouge ninja boy's charm... If ever she was to return to Nadeshiko, she would have to give up her inherited title. A leader was not supposed to be so easily tricked like that...

Haku had stood up, keeping his stance solid, but making no move to attack. Why would he? He got what he wanted, after all. She was here on this godforsaken island, with her home and family across the sea. Returning home would take weeks, months...

She swung again, more out of rage than any hope to actually hurt him, only to end up swept off her feet by the boy's low feint. She looked upon the darkening sky, the tavern's bleary lights, then finally at the boy's face. It was all so meaningless.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?"

Haku jerked around, facing the new voice, while Shizuka only barely tilted her head. Both saw the red-haired woman in front of them, a mature-looking kunoichi wearing a simple blue combat dress.

She seemed amused by the scene in front of her, turning to signal something to the surrounding shinobi the moment they moved to act on something inside the tavern.

"Let him have his fun... and have faith in your comrades." She spoke in a gentle tone, shooting the nearest man a slightly disappointed look.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The man asked, giving a displeased frown once the woman only smiled at his response.

She shook her head, turning her attention back to the two children.

"Whatever your little spat was about, I'm afraid you're going to have to postpone the fisticuffs. You need to come with me." She declared, placing a hand on her hip.

"Until Zabuza returns we won't-" Haku began, only to get cut off immediately.

"We'll come." Shizuka interrupted, willing herself to get off of the ground.

The woman smiled, motioning to a small dirt path off to the side. "Well, isn't that just grand." Wisely enough, she positioned herself in the middle, _between_ the Yuki survivor and the Nadeshiko princess.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, a man flying out the door, crashing face-first into the ground. He struggled to get up for a moment, completely ignoring the bloody mess his face now was, rolling up a sleeve before ducking back in, screaming bloody murder about creative ways he intends to violate Zabuza with the sword.

Haku cast a worried look at the tavern, while Shizuka only huffed.

The woman completely ignored the event, motioning for the two of them to move. They both obliged, trudging along the dirt path silently. Children were so adorable, having their little relationships and lover's spats...

She frowned, deciding that once this whole thing blows over, and Ao becomes Mizukage, she'll devote the time necessary to finally find a man worth her time.

"Where are we going?" The boy inquired, dissatisfied with the fact that the tavern was now out of earshot. Whatever was happening there, he had little doubt it would end badly... But Zabuza wouldn't go that far, would he?

The girl looked like she wanted to add something, but then cut herself off, just giving the Yuki a hateful glare.

Mei smiled. "You two stick out. If dear Yagura wasn't so busy spiralling into madness, he'd have no trouble tracking you down just from that. I had some clothes prepared for you... the proper street fashion for the Hidden Mist, you understand."

Shizuka flinched, the memory of the boy guarding her as she changed coming back all too vividly. Haku himself didn't seem to take the info much better, lowering his gaze and looking off to the side. The whole thing was just so adorable to the sole adult in the group.

"Let me tell you a story..." She trailed off, smiling.

* * *

"That... was embarrasing." Ao spoke, making sure that he wasn't cut when Zabuza hit him. Seeing no blood even after a thorough check, he thanked the spirits for his luck, turning his eyes to the colossal mess that covered the majority of the tavern.

A few shinobi were still out, the tavernkeep as well. The civilians had long since bolted, using the first opportunity to do so, the moment when Zabuza went down. The seversword, comically enough, was somehow stuck in the ceiling.

"The place is a fucking mess," One of the conscious shinobi observed, giving a grin in reply to the look Ao shot him, "Oh lighten up. So you lost the scrap... big deal."

The tactician shook his head, turning back to the unconscious form of Zabuza Momochi. To think that the man caused this big of a mess, taking down this many on his own... they were right to seek his aid. If anyone was crazy enough to take the Mizukage in single combat, it would be this man.

"Has a good left hook, though." Another added, reacting much the same way as the man beforehand.

"Think he'll do it?" Someone asked.

"She could." Another answered.

"She wanted him to do it, though."

"Yeah, because she knows that whoever takes him down is getting the hat."

"Wouldn't you want the hat? I mean, being Mizukage is kind of a big fucking deal."

"Yeah, one that ends in violent death."

No one replied to that.

"It is a hat trick..." The first one began, only to duck under Ao's attempt to backhand slap him.

"Geez, man. Don't throw a fit." He grinned, stepping back just in case. Then again, Ao will get his revenge sooner or later... Hiding isn't an option with that Byuakugan of his.

Most of them knew of it, but no one really knew the story. Ao himself never told, and most of the stories that circled around were plain ridiculous... a fan favorite was the one where he won it in a game of shogi against the Hyuga clan head during a diplomatic visit.

Of course, diplomatic visits weren't really a thing during Yagura's reign... then again, neither was shogi.

"Clean this mess up, meet me on the docks." Ao declared, readjusting his eyepatch once more before calmly walking out of the tavern.

The assembled shinobi exchanged looks, following it up with a collective shrug. Sure, they were hard-ass professionals on the job, as was expected of them, but during their free time, which this counted as, they could relax a bit and enjoy the shots they took at one another for the laughs.

"Not me!" Some guy shouted, bolting out of the tavern after Ao. A few faces shown signs of disappointment due to not coming up with it first, but most were just indifferent. It was, after all, just good fun. The same guy returned a couple of minutes later, deciding to help haul Zabuza out of the tavern, and towards the docks.

The plan was simple, get Zabuza in, take down the ANBU, let Zabuza handle the Mizukage, then clean up the ensuing mess. With the showing he gave in the brawl right now, the Demon seemed to be in good shape, good enough to be unhindered in a fight, at least.

"Think he'll do it?" The question was repeated.

"Fuck off."

* * *

The two young shinobi sat in the shanty; the clothes they were given seemed worn, but not too much. They were clean, comfortable, and appropriate for both stealth and combat. They sat on opposing ends, troubled looks on both their faces.

The story Mei Terumi had told was a simple one, neither long nor overly detailed. It was a simple story with an even simpler purpose - to convey a message. The message was just as simple, comparing the Mist of old to the Mist they need Zabuza to build.

She spoke of the cleanings, the readjustment camps, the public executions. She listed every single bloody practice that was common in the mist, speaking in a relaxed, almost detached tone. It was the way all the shinobi of Kirigakure spoke about the regime; distant, reserved…

Readjustment camps were prisons in every sense of the word. Those born of the bad blood were brought there to be held, kept sedated and numb, oblivious to the passage of time. Yagura was no fool, of course. While he knew the dangers of the bloodline users, was no fool. Every once in a while, he'd have a member of the ANBU, male or female come in and help maintain the bloodline.

Last time Mei had had to do a run in the camps, the count held a dozen Hyoton users, half a dozen Yoton users, and only three Futton users, her cousin included. The one time she tried to talk to her, the girl was so out of it that she didn't even notice her. Medic said they used some kind of herb-based aerosol to keep them docile.

But even that wasn't what had tipped the scales for her…

Third time you tour the camps, they get you to take a round in the red wing, the most isolated part of the camp. 'Red' was a very carefully chosen word for the wing, as she would inevitably find out…

No, it was not blood… though part of her believed that it would be a greater mercy.

With the last word said, the woman only gave her usual smile, disappearing out the door. Haku and Shizuka remained, still processing what she had told them. If that was the true state the mist was in, Zabuza _needed _to succeed.

Silence lingered in the shanty a while longer, Shizuka pulling at the edge of the frighteningly low-cut shirt. She cast a tired look to the boy, intent on finding a response; words eluded her, and the already heavy silence slowly became unbearable.

"Why did you bring me here?" She spoke, finally.

"I don't know." Haku replied, his expression blank.

To think that all this time, the ambition… the goal… it was to stop _that._

But that wasn't what surprised him; Hyoton users were alive… his family was alive. That story changed everything… he _needed _to help Zabuza in the upcoming fight, he needed to ensure the swordsman's victory. Everything they've done, all those people they killed, the odd jobs they were forced to pull off… it all led to this one clash… a fight to decide the fate of the village.

If Zabuza won… Haku had a future. Not just as a rogue-nin, but an actual future...

The dream, Zabuza's dream of turning the village into a place where people like him could live and thrive… it wasn't just a dream. The end was clear on the horizon, and they only needed to run the final stretch, to strike the deciding blow… to end one last life in their exile.

"You don't know?" She asked, frowning.

Haku said nothing, only raising his head slightly to offer a weak smile.

"So my involvement in all of this is...what? A whim of Zabuza's?"

"It's possible."

She shook her head.

This was absurd. Taken from her own village, thrown into the bloody Mist on the eve of a revolution… Why? Why her? And why now? This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to keep training for several more years, then inherit the title of village leader… she wasn't supposed to be tangled up in this mess…

But hearing the story, the inhumanities the people of the Mist lived with on a daily basis… she couldn't just ignore that. She was going to be a village leader one day, a leader sworn to uphold the ideals of justice and fairness in Nadeshiko; She couldn't back out now, not after all this.

Maybe it was fate that Haku had walked into her that day… a turn of events all intended to bring her to this one point, this one final choice to make:

Do what you want to do… or do what's right?

* * *

**Right... so... next chapter is finale? I swear I'm not doing this on purpose... :/**

**By the way, I'm curious about something:**

**Why is Sakura x Itachi so popular on the site? The two don't even meet in canon...**


	19. Book 1 - Chapter 18: Sanbi's End

**First of all, thanks for your patience and for answering my question. The pairing still confuses me, but at least I get it now.**

**Morwen: Nadeshiko is anime only, filler before Naruto arrives to turtle island, I believe. And I'm glad you enjoy my character work, it's something I do try and work on. Thanks for dropping a review, and I hope you indeed to keep keeping an eye on the story!**

**PS: This chapter is best consumed with a side serving of both first series and shippuden OST. Just find a playlist and let it all _fly_.**

* * *

The sea was surprisingly gentle for this time of year, sending half-hearted attempts at waves across its' surface, not even managing to noticeably rock the boat. Of course, even if it was somehow disturbed, not one of the present ninja would have trouble with that, having grown up by that very sea.

Up above, hidden behind a layer of mist and clouds, the moon was shining brightly. While that meant that the tides would be stronger, it did little to illuminate the village and its' surroundings, the mist being too thick for the weaker light to penetrate.

There were only three men on the boat, Zabuza himself included. A younger man and an older one, the older one's back turned to the swordsman, his hands busy with the paddle. His motions looked smooth, revealing his experience at handling the transport; the waters near the Mist were treacherous, its' currents always shifting throughout the year. Only the most experienced of pilots could be so at ease during a run.

Sitting up, Zabuza licked his dry lips, blinking a few times as his eyes rapidly adjusted to the low light. The occasional light flickered in the distance, lanterns that hung about the main ports intended to guide civilian ships through the village-naming haze. They wouldn't be heading towards those ports much longer, however; shinobi entryways were few and well hidden. Rarely, if ever, did a low-ranked shinobi even know of their existence. Genin on their missions always came back to the village through the civilian ports.

Stifling a yawn, Zabuza loosely turned to the younger ninja, not bothering to ease into the questions:

"What's the plan once we get there? Hopefully you're not expecting me to sneak through the entire village..." In honesty, he wouldn't have a problem even if they did.

As he drew ever closer to the mist, an answer to a question he barely even knew was bothering him became clear to him - his purpose as a ninja was never to survive between odd jobs for shady characters, taking down honest men and turning in the occasional bounty. That life, for all the experience he gathered living it, simply wasn't one he was meant for.

Even before he slaughtered an entire class' worth of academy students, a part of him always knew it would come down to him and the Mizukage. The village under him was sick, and he could feel it as he walked its' streets and sailed its' waters; even the blade he was given in order to serve its' interests was soon soaked in its' own blood, growing heavier as the years went by.

Yet, no matter how heavy his blade, he was always strong enough to carry it; He was strong enough to carry it even when he wasn't strong enough to kill Yagura. It followed him where the road carried them, over the seas, through nations he'd have no reason to visit otherwise. Along with it, Haku followed as well, growing from a mild-mannered boy into a proper shinobi... even though he refused to embrace that part of himself completely.

But even his strength had limits.

Gato was the last straw... working for such a vile man was something Zabuza had once sworn never to do, forced into breaking his own oath due to necessity. After all those years, all the men he had killed, the one to truly see him at his weakest was none other than that disgusting man...

The mogul was no fool. He knew how the game was played, and he was damn good at playing it. Maybe he would've pulled through enough to take him down along with him, but Zabuza was, even then, sure that he would die in the wave. Wandering aimlessly, so far from the Mist, from his purpose... it was tiring. The only thing that kept him going was the faith that, one day, he'd see his ambition come to life.

In the end, however, his ambition wasn't enough. Sharingan Kakashi was the one obstacle he couldn't power through. He was supposed to die on that bridge, his last battle against a man who was in many ways not too different from him. They were both professionals, loyal to the village rather than its' leader; they both built their reputations through bloodshed, and they both knew that taking their occupation seriously all the time was bound to get them killed rather quickly.

He was supposed to die, but he didn't. By some twist of fate, he had a medic on standby; It wasn't something he usually did... the concern about the mystery assailant Haku fought off probably pushed him into the decision. Still, looking back on it, he couldn't say he regretted it.

If he had died, he wouldn't have had to bother with this thrice-damned ninja life anymore... But he also wouldn't get a chance to fight, to _really fight_, for his shot at the Mizukage. It didn't matter that his will faltered... so long as he saw his ambition through, the road leading up to its' realization was void.

He persevered, and it paid off. Gato, Kakashi, Kisame, the swordsman Kei... it all led up to this point. He would enter the mist once again, and with him would come revolution.

It was only a matter of time, after all. Yagura's regime was a sickness, one left to run rampart for far too long. But the Mist was a terribly stubborn beast; sooner or later it would start fighting off the infection, smothering the source and creating itself anew. As far as Zabuza was concerned, his arrival had only hastened the inevitable.

"You'll be escorted to a secure location within the village. Our leader will help you sneak into the palace." The young ninja answered, his expression difficult to discern from behind the cowl he was wearing. As with all other Kiri-nin, however, his voice was cold and distant.

"And what, you lot then just sit back and enjoy the fireworks?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Water clones, disguised as you. We're supposed to raise hell and divert the majority of the guard." the ninja answered curtly, the slightest trace of amusement flickering in his eyes.

Nodding, Zabuza watched as the boat neared the volcanic rock that surrounded the village, no obvious entry in sight. That was slightly surprising, the way he remembered it, he should've seen an entrance at this distance, even with the mist so thick in the air.

The boat kept going, edging ever closer to the rocks. A collision at this speed wouldn't really hurt anyone, but there was simply no way an experienced pilot would just aimlessly paddle towards the walls. Maybe it was some kind of concealment jutsu? A seal array or a stable altered surroundings genjutsu meant to conceal the entrances?

Seeing his guess as correct the moment the boat went _through_ what looked like solid rock, Zabuza smirked, watching with slight amusement as torch-induced shadows danced across the tunnel walls.

"Where's Haku?" He asked, suddenly remembering the boy. He doubted that the 'resistance' would do anything to harm him, but if they did...

"The Yuki should be waiting for us." The man answered, quickly dispelling the scenario that was coming to life in Zabuza's mind.

Haku had followed him for too long, given up too much. He needed to be there to at least see the outcome of the battle all this had led up to. He needed to see one of them die, death is what dragged the boy into the world of shinobi, and death would be what gives him the out he so truly deserves.

After all, isn't that what everyone in this cursed village wanted? An out, and end, anything to take them away from the bloodshed and misery... there was only so much death one could forget and sweep under the rug, only so many bones you can bury before you start hearing them creak with every step you take.

Leaving the tunnel, the small boat came to a stop at a small, fairly well-hidden dock, the ferryman ninja stepping onto it to greet the Kiri-nin that was descending down the stairs.

"Report?" The newly-arrived ninja asked, some kind of document in his hands.

"Transporting goods and passengers, sir." Came the pilot's reply, a faint smirk coming to the man's lips.

"Goods? What kind?" Came the next question.

"Fresh vegetables." the reply was immediate.

"And how many passengers?"

"Just the two of us."

Turning towards the boat, the shinobi took a long look at both Zabuza and the younger ninja, giving a small nod and turning back to the boat's pilot. "It appears so..."

Giving the three of them a smirk, the shinobi wrote one more thing in his form before motioning for the two to disembark. "Welcome back to the Hidden Mist Village."

oOoOoOo

It was a difficult feeling to describe, feeling the cobblestone paths beneath his feet after so much time had passed. There were times when he believed he'd never see them again, and times when he could all but feel them under his sandals. They were the village, just like the civilians that ducked into hiding at the sight of the passing shinobi and the faint scent of copper in the air.

'Home, bloody home.' He thought, smirking to himself.

"Took you long enough." Spoke the shinobi who had greeted them at the docks, the one who was carrying the torch that was lighting their way through the fog; lanterns hung only in the port after curfew, and curfew was long since in effect.

"You talking to me, or to our guest?" Replied the ferryman ninja, cracking a smile.

"Probably both." Concluded the last Kiri-nin, face still invisible behind the cowl. At least his tone was somewhat more chipper now.

"Who's the leader?" Zabuza interrupted, slightly annoyed with the amount of unnecessary detours they were taking... or were they doing it because the building layout changed? He never did spent much time around the southern quarters...

"Should we tell him?" Asked the ferryman.

"Better not. He wouldn't believe us." Came the reply from his torch-wielding comrade.

"Try me." the swordsman grunted, hoping his request would pass better than it did in the tavern.

"I don't think I will." came the reply.

This time, however, Zabuza not only lacked a bottle to smash against the shinobi's temple, but found that such an action would be a sign of ill will he didn't really need. These people were probably on his side, and he's beat down enough of them already...

"Through here."

"Another tavern?" The swordsman inquired, frowning. Couldn't they find a better place to hold a revolutionary meeting?

"Yes, another tavern." one of the ninja replied dryly, motioning for him to move.

Shaking his head, Zabuza pressed on, entering the overly bright tavern. If this was all an elaborate plan to kill him, it wasn't a bad place to go, all things considered. As expected, Kiri ninja of various rank were scattered around the area, all obviously waiting for his arrival. Ao himself was seated at one of the tables, a bottle of ale in front of him.

The tavern itself, while populated right now, seemed to be long-abandoned. The tables were worn and cracked, tankards were scattered all around with fine layers of dust on their edges, and cobwebs had covered the vast majority of the building's ceiling.

However, that wasn't what caught his attention.

"Zabuza!" Haku all but yelled, running up to the swordsman and immediately positioning himself between him and the nearest Kiri-nin. He'd have liked to embrace the man, tell him just how worried he is, how frustrated and angry he is... but now wasn't either the time, or the place.

Zabuza arched an eyebrow, noticing that the boy had ditched his usual kimono for stylized ninja overalls, black with navy details. It obviously wasn't what he would usually wear, but it blended with the surroundings well enough; with some luck, he could pass for an ordinary Kiri genin.

The girl, who was leaning against the wall a ways' off, just kept staring at them with indifferent eyes... so she knew. Keeping the secret wasn't much of an option with the presence of these people, after all. She was there just in case Zabuza himself was the last man who dared stand up to Yagura. With so many ready to support the crusade against the Mizukage, the girl's presence was a redundancy.

"Haku." he nodded, feeling a lot more comfortable with the boy at his side.

"Took you long enough." Ao commented from his table, magnificently ignoring every single shinobi in the room save for the swordsman.

"I already said that." one of the ninja cut in, having extinguished his torch.

"Where's the leader?" Zabuza replied, perfectly ignoring the other shinobi as well. They didn't seem to mind, though, patiently waiting for the organization's leader to finally show up and get this whole thing started.

"She likes to make a dramatic entrance." The Byuakugan user answered, taking a sip of his ale.

"She?" The demon asked, raising an eyebrow. Just as he spoke, however, a door swung open, revealing a woman clad in blue, bright red hair rolling down her shoulders and back in messy waves. She smiled, walking over to Ao's table and sitting next to the man. Not showing the slightest sign of caring, she took the man's ale, downing whatever was left in a single gulp; the bottle, which she tossed away, was caught by one of the surrounding shinobi.

Zabuza opened his mouth, closed it, then shook his head.

"Fucking _Mei Terumi_ is the mastermind?" He asked, giving a disbelieving look to the assembled shinobi.

Most, if not all of them, replied with affirmative nods.

"No." He spoke, raising an open-palmed hand slightly, "I'm not dealing with that shit right now... Just tell me where the fucking S-Rank ninja is so I can go kill him."

There was no way in hell that the strange little girl who sat next to him in the academy, the one who was _sick_ on graduation day, matured into the redhead bombshell that just sat down next to the man with the stolen eyeball. He just wasn't able to process that right now.

Killing a Kage? No problem, he'd kill them all if he had to. Dealing with this, however, he wasn't too keen on. Just how the fuck did someone like her grow up to become the leader of a damn resistance movement? She completely fell off the radar once he joined the swordsmen, and he hadn't heard _anything_ about her ever since. To see that she was here now...

"Surprised, Zabuza-san?" She asked sweetly, giving a smile _just for him_.

"Very." He replied, recovering rather quickly, "They tell me you'll be sneaking me into the palace."

"They did? Then we're done with this little meet already, aren't we?" She asked, turning to the shinobi scattered around her.

They all nodded, making a hand seal and generating small amounts of water one way or another. The number of bodies in the room almost doubled, water clones of each shinobi standing next to the originals and waiting further instructions. She tilted her head to the side a bit, and the clones gave a collective nod, slowly transforming into perfect lookalikes of Zabuza himself.

"One demon is reason for panic enough..." Ao began, smirking.

"Just imagine what a dozen or so will do to the village." Mei finished, watching with amusement as the clones scattered.

On cue, the shinobi themselves scattered, intent on getting into their assigned positions. Win or lose, Zabuza was just a diversion. If he didn't show up, they'd be doing this same thing a month later.

A superstitious man would say that Yagura's end was simply _destined_.

* * *

The village slept, but it was a troubled sleep. Watching from his office window, Yagura could easily tell as much. There was a tension in the air, and it appeared that he was the only one who felt it. Perhaps it was just simple paranoia, but the greater part of him knew better - the Demon was coming, and he was coming tonight.

"Gaishiki, go give the guards a night off." He commanded, peering at the man in question over his shoulder.

The jonin arched an eyebrow, but knew better than to start questioning the Mizukage's decisions. Yagura might have been a harsh man, but he was just and good at what he did; the past few years, the Mist was the village with the lowest amount of casualties on the job, and the number of local executions was steadily dwindling.

Nodding, the man stood up and left the office, motioning for the present ANBU to follow along. If the Mizukage wanted to be alone, far be it from them to refuse. As soon as the last headband was out the door, it slammed shut, leaving the office dreadfully empty once again.

'They'd only be nuisances.' Yagura thought, rationalizing his decision. No Kage in their right mind would send their personal guard away when they knew an assassin was coming, but when did he ever care what kind of Kage he was? The only thing that mattered was that he was doing his job, keeping the village safe.

The darkness would always be there, snapping at his heels like a demon in its' own right... But as ninja, he was supposed to walk into that darkness, to use it to his own ends. He chose to hide his village in it. When the Hidden Mist became the Bloody Mist, it stopped being a potential warzone. The Stone, the Cloud... even the Leaf, they all feared it, no matter what they said. Come wartime, not one of those villages would have the guts to try and take the Mist, not while its' Kage was still there, waiting for all challengers with a small smile on his lips.

Stretching lightly, the Kage stood up, starting towards the door. It would be a shame to ruin the office by fighting in it, an open area such as the palace roof would be a much better place. Open combat was never something to be taken lightly, but he'd be lying if he said that the anticipation wasn't killing him.

In the end, shinobi, be they academy student or Kage, were simple soldiers, meant to do battle where civilians and lesser warriors could not. And unlike other soldiers, who still shuddered at the memory of the most recent civil war, Yagura wasn't bothered, wasn't afraid.

It wasn't that he relished in the bloodshed, he didn't. He got no fulfillment no matter how many fell to his jutsu and hookstaff. But he was so very good at it, and the itch needed to be scratched at some point. Let Zabuza come - a broken man surely wouldn't be much of a challenge, but it would be a challenge he'd take nonetheless.

Making it out onto the roof, the Mizukage made a beeline towards the railing, casting a longing look to the village port - the only illuminated part of the village. It was tricky to make out from all the haze, but he had a decade of experience. To his eyes, every single detail was clear, every civilian with their weary eyes and tired limbs, every ship sail that trembled in the gentle winds, even as low as they were...

The village was what he was fighting for. Not some personal desire to outdo an enemy, not some selfish drive to keep himself in the position of power - all he did was for the village, and that was an honest truth. Perhaps the world perceived him as a monster because of the demon he carried within himself, but the reality couldn't be much further off from that impression.

No one cared for the fact that he was the village paragon - he was a jinchuriki, and no matter what he did, they would hate him for it. Even if he could somehow remove all possible threats to the village single-handedly, they still wouldn't trust him...

Grabbing the rails, he pushed himself to the side, dodging the quartet of shuriken that sought to bury themselves into his back. Clanging uselessly against the rail, the projectiles fell to the ground, indiscernible from the dark floor of the palace roof. Yagura spun around, smirking upon seeing that the man he was waiting for had finally arrived.

The black muscle shirt, the loose headband as well as the Kubikiribocho itself... this was the demon no doubt. Physically, he didn't seem too different, having lost a few things along the way perhaps, but not much else... But the difference in stance, chakra, even the in killing intent he was allowing to roll across the roof's surface... it was surprising. The last time the demon had come for his head, Yagura needed only show up to rout him, this time it wouldn't be that easy.

"Took you long enough." The Mizukage quipped, getting into stance.

"Would you people stop saying that?" Zabuza growled, pulling his blade up and slowly moving to the side.

In a moment, both men lunged, steel clashing against something that had long since transcended simple wood. Sparks shot through the air, throwing momentary shadows across the fighters' faces, only to see them part and swing again.

The battle had begun.

oOoOoOo

The road that led up to this was neither short nor easy, but if he were to turn back, to see just how far he's come for this... he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. No matter how many lives he ruined along the way, no matter how deep in hell he's going to end up, having the chance to settle this last score was worth it.

"Time's run out, _boy_. This is the last coup you'll ever see." the swordsman snarled, batting at his much nimbler foe with the colossal blade in his hand.

Yagura wasn't a physical powerhouse, that much was obvious even at first glance. What he lacked in frame, however, he more than enough made up with form and chakra. The hookstaff danced in his arms, redirecting the executioner's blade's savage swings with apparent ease. Ducking under a blow that looked too fast to block, Yagura swept low with the staff, forcing the swordsman to back off, if only for a moment.

"Do you think your threats unnerve me, Zabuza?" The Mizukage asked, flipping through a set of hand seals, "Think again. Water Style: Tearing Torrent Jutsu!"

Water lashed out from the Mizukage's palm, cutting into the roof's surface, only narrowly avoided by the swordsman. Forced away, Zabuza grunted, then dashed towards his opponent, completely ignoring the incoming attack. Just as the jutsu was supposed to connect, however, he swung wide with the seversword, cutting the technique clean in half.

Moving unopposed, he pressed on towards the Mizukage, a grin plastered on his face. "That was a mistake!"

Once again, the weapons ground against one another, but this time it was obvious that the swordsman's attack was much closer to getting through. Kicking off of the massive blade, Yagura landed directly atop the railing, face frozen in an unmoving frown.

"You always were a nuisance, Momochi. Even as a child, you had to go against the current... Would it have killed you to simply understand that the village needed this?" He mused, idly twirling the staff in his hands.

"What the village needs is for you to disappear." The swordsman replied, placing his other hand on the blade's hilt.

"Really? You believe that removing the man who protects the village is what needs to be done? You truly are a fool."

Not waiting for the bladesman's reply, the Mizukage jumped back, hooking the end of his staff around the rail, swinging under it and shooting forwards like some kind of human missile. His attack landed perfectly on the flat of Zabuza's blade, sending the demon skidding backwards a way. Landing with a flip, the Mizukage wasted no time in going in for a follow-up assault, attacking relentlessly with his signature weapon.

"Give in! You're not beating me! I'm the Mizukage, I've dedicated my life to protecting this village!"

"And I dedicated mine to ending yours!" Zabuza replied, lashing out, forcing the boy in appearance back.

Yagura smirked, then began dissolving into water.

'Water clone!' Zabuza thought in panic, turning around just in time to see the Mizukage's arm thrusting at him, surrounded by water.

"Water Style..." The Mizukage began, eyes impassive as he stabilized his jutsu, "Water Prison Technique."

Water quickly enveloped the swordsman, forcing him into the same imprisonment he held Kakashi in back in the Wave. From inside, the water surface was as hard as steel, far beyond his ability to escape.

Was this how it ended? One slip-up, followed by drowning by way of water jutsu? It wasn't a particularly heroic death, but then again, his death would never be a hero's one. It was still frustrating, though, losing a battle this big so quickly...

Then again, S-Rank _was_ fucking S-Rank for a reason.

It didn't matter. Even if he did drown here, in this confined little bubble of water and chakra, Yagura was dead the moment he had stepped onto that roof. His road might end here, but Haku would get to carry on, to live out a life he never dreamed he could...

It was his choice now. He could follow along his path, the path of a shinobi, a killer for hire and a warrior of honor... or he could just throw it all away, live the life that would fit his nature, a life full of compassion and love, the kind of life that few, if any, in the ninja world got to live.

Feeling the pressure build up in his lungs, Zabuza looked on as the Mizukage brought him to the roof's edge, offering him one last look at the village he had failed so many times. All those lives... they've suffered long enough, and they'd suffer still. With his failure, many of the resistance shinobi would fall against the Mizukage, and chaos would once again flood the streets of the Mist.

It was a bitter last thought to have, but he expected no better from himself.

**"Gah!" **came a shout from behind him, and he turned to see the Mizukage reeling back from a barrage of senbon. Almost immediately, the jutsu began falling apart, and Zabuza kicked off of the railing, sending himself far over the roof's edge.

As he fell, his hands _blurring_ though dozens of hand signs, he smirked. Haku just couldn't stay away, could he? if they survived this thing, if _he _survived this thing, he'd do well to remember to thank the boy for yet again saving his life. Feeling his chakra reaching its' maximum buildup, he let loose, focusing the jutsu through word, just like it was always done.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He roared, watching with malicious glee as the great water beast materialized out of the air around him, shooting up to the palace roof, towards Yagura.

If there was any one move he could predict the Mizukage to make, it was redirecting a water dragon through the Water Style: Water Mirror technique... And that was completely fine by him.

As expected, Yagura hastily brought up his barrier, hooking it's end and flipping it around in a practiced motion. Only, instead of a water dragon emerging from the mirror, there was an explosion, sending a massive amount of water, as well as the Mizukage himself, flying off of the roof.

They both fell. Water, debris, chakra and dust all followed along, plummeting though the air above the hidden Mist market; It was a long fall.

* * *

Yagura cursed. Not only did the demon have backup, but he got clever enough to hide an explosive tag inside a water dragon bullet...

His water mirror was the perfect counter to long-range jutsu like the dragons. His proficiency with the technique is part of why he was feared as one of the best Water Style users alive... To think that one of his signature jutsu would be so easily disrupted by a mere explosive tag... it was beyond infuriating.

They wouldn't die from the fall, they were beyond that. But once they were at ground level, the rules changed. It wasn't an open area anymore, it was a veritable jungle of market stalls, fences, stone walls and other such objects that would only get in his way. He wasn't a slouch up close, but there was a reason why he preferred fighting at a distance.

The earth seemed to shake as the two shinobi crashed into the market, the buildings they landed atop being devastated in a matter of moments. What few civilians were still there shrieked in panic, running as fast as they possibly could in the other direction. To them, this was a sign of yet another war... and a war it was, but not between opposing factions.

Their war was a war of ideals. Zabuza wanted the Mist to be free to make its' own choices, regardless of whether they would end up destroying it in the process... Yagura believed that the village needed to be protected and controlled, its' actions guided in such a way that survival was completely insured.

Freedom versus control, Kage versus sword, jinchuriki versus demon.

Yagura dug himself out of the rubble, immediately leaping up towards his opponent's crash site. But Zabuza wasn't there. He had already ducked out of sight, most likely trying to set up a silent killing.

He had to applaud him for his tenacity and stubbornness, at least. Not many had the courage to tackle a kage, let alone a jinchuriki one. If the man was willing to go up against the three-tails' wrath, he deserved a better death than drowning... That was Yagura's decision - he wouldn't torture the swordsman, wouldn't punish him for all the chaos he had caused... his reward for fearlessness would be a quick, spectacular death.

"Alright Isobu... I know we're not in the best of places, but I'll need some help with this one... Ninja Art: Illusionary Mist Technique." He spoke, making a simple hand sign. Just as he did so, thick mist, way thicker than what usually lingered around the village, began spreading though the market. If Zabuza was there, this would surely smoke him out.

The Illusionary Mist was a genjutsu that gave one's memories form, usually in a combat context, forcing them to fight off a non-existent foe in addition to the real one. If he wished it so, Yagura could have made the mist potent enough to turn shinobi against one another, but he hadn't done that since the Kaguya uprising.

It was just a matter of time until the swordsman made enough noise for him to notice...

What right did a rouge-nin have to try and control the village? The moment he turned his blade against him, the village's rightful leader, he had forfeited the right to ever return. But of course, Zabuza never was one to stick to the rules, even when he did serve the village's interests.

He intended to try and kill him, _the Yondaime Mizukage_.

"Where are you..." He trailed off, eyes slowly scanning the surroundings through the mist.

oOoOoOo

Hidden in what seemed to be a storage facility of some sort, Zabuza immediately recognized the technique that began filling the air around him. It was genjutsu, the kind that he couldn't just break away from.

Taking a deep breath, Zabuza steeled himself for what was to come, knowing full well that as soon as the illusion took hold, he would believe that the opponent was real. That wasn't a problem, as he'd just kill whoever it was and be done with it.

Of course, when Sharingan Kakashi emerged from the mist, all of that went out the metaphorical window.

Dodging left, Zabuza narrowly avoided getting impaled on the man's kunai, blocking the followup strike from above. Kakashi wasn't surprised in the slightest, however, kicking at Zabuza's knee and trying to stick him with the blade anyway.

The blow hurt, but it wasn't enough to stop the demon; fighting through the pain, he connected with a quick uppercut, sending the Konoha jonin skidding back. Gritting his teeth, Zabuza underswung the blade, trying to bisect the annoying dojutsu wielder, only narrowly missing.

"You gave me your word, Zabuza." The cyclops began, staring at the swordsman impassively.

"And I kept it." The demon replied, easing into a more comfortable stance. The sooner he could get rid of Hatake, the sooner he could get back to finishing his actual mission.

Why the hell was he here, anyway? Was Yagura so desperate that he hired Konoha as protection? Was this some kind of joke? For Sharingan Kakashi, of all people, to show up in the middle of their fight... it didn't make any sense. Of course, little did make sense in the world of shinobi, but that wasn't much comfort given the situation.

"Don't lie to me!" The leaf jonin growled, a water clone of him rising from a nearby puddle. The two Kakashi lunged at the swordsman from opposing directions, forcing him to dodge the only way he could - jumping.

Of course, that was what the copy-nin expected, shooting a fireball immediately after recovering from his attack. Forced to bring up a minor water jutsu to defend himself, Zabuza was send back by the recoil, crashing into the wooden wall of the storage facility.

His eyes widened as the eerie blue light of the lightning blade lit up the dark room, rolling to the side in order to avoid getting skewered. The clone tried to follow up with a kunai strike, but ended up getting impaled on Zabuza's own kunai, dissipating into harmless water.

"Already cracking out the ace, huh?" Zabuza taunted, rolling his shoulders, "I've gotten better since the Wave, Hatake."

Standing up, he readied his blade, running forward and thrusting it in the copy ninja's general direction. Seeing that the man leapt up to avoid the attack, Zabuza immediately followed up with a leap of his own, flipping though a set of hand signs before managing to tag the leaf jonin.

Landing, he held up the watery sphere in which his opponent was caught once again - a slightly nostalgic sight. Of course, this time there won't be any genin to interfere.

"You keep using the same old tricks, Kakashi." He spoke, frowning, "It's like you learned nothing since the wave."

What _was _Sharingan Kakashi doing in the Mist? There was no plausible explanation. Sure, he could've been hired as protection, but Yagura wasn't the kind of man who needed protecting.

This was genjutsu, which meant that the boy Kage himself wasn't too far away. Being caught off guard again would mean certain death, as Haku surely wasn't around to bail him out again. He needed to break this illusion quickly...

Pulling his kunai, Zabuza jammed it into the throat of the illusionary copy-nin, watching as his jutsu broke apart, leaving nothing behind. An illusion was good only so long as the enemy believed it was actual reality; see past the curtain, and the foreign chakra in your system is purged like a virus.

Picking his sword back up, Zabuza walked out of the facility, stepping onto the Mist's cobblestone once again. He needed to finish this fight quickly, to pull off that silent killing that was so many years in the making. Yagura would be on his guard, but he had killed people who expected him before.

Silencing his breathing and his steps, the demon slowly made his was between the market stalls, keeping hidden under the canvas covers and wooden roofs. Yagura's chakra was like a beacon, so he wouldn't be too difficult to track, but the fact that he could be anywhere somewhat complicated things.

Only three Kage in history were ever actually assassinated... the third Mizukage, the first Tsuchikage and the first Raikage... if he was successful now, Zabuza would be adding another Mizukage to that list.

_There_.

Pulling himself up, the mist assassin noticed the Mizukage's silhouette, creating a water clone and sending it to do the deed. A clone was a perfect extension of himself, so it didn't matter if he failed or not; Yagura dodging the silent killing just meant that he was open to a jutsu attack.

So he moved forward, approaching the Yondaime. His blade trembled in the late night air, craving the blood of the man who had handed it to its' current owner. One more step... there.

Zabuza swung, feeling only the smallest bit of resistance as the Mizukage's head was parted from his shoulders.

It was done... the Mizukage was dead.

He blinked, unable to believe that it was so...easy. That was impossible, a shinobi of Yagura's caliber would surely...

"**Did you really think a silent killing would be enough!?**"The voice roared from behind him, the body that lay at his twin's feet revealing itself to be a simple barrel.

Hooking Zabuza around the arm, Yagura threw him through the nearest wall with chakra-magnified strength, sending the swordsman flying though several wooden panels before finally crashing into a stone wall of what seemed to be a small water mill.

Feeling as if his body was on fire, Zabuza could only watch as the Mizukage slowly approached, holding what seemed to be a highly pressurized Tearing Torrent Jutsu in his hand. The boy Kage snickered, motioning with his free hand at the surrounding chaos.

"You can't stop me, Zabuza. You weren't good enough then, and you're hardly much better now." He spoke, waiting for a reply.

The demon, as beaten as he was, still managed to smirk. "I did not come this far... just to die now."

Moving with surprising dexterity, considering the fact that he was half-buried in a stone wall, Zabuza chucked a explosive tag kunai at the boy Kage, forcing him to drop his jutsu and dodge. In that little time, the swordsman broke free of his impromptu prison, picking his blade up and lunging at his foe.

Injury wasn't a factor... so long as he won, nothing mattered. The village had suffered the abuse of power long enough.

He was powerful enough to stop the Kage, he knew it. Yagura wasn't so mad as to transform into the three-tails in the middle of the village, and even if he was, he'd be signing his own death warrant. No matter what the outcome, the Mizukage simply couldn't win anymore.

"You really don't know when to quit, don't you?" an annoyed Yagura asked, dusting himself off, "As Mizukage, I banish you from this village."

Zabuza smirked at that, "And I'm just supposed to listen? Is that it?"

The jinchuriki shook his head, "Alright, I tried being civil... **Water Style: Typhoon Drop Jutsu.**"

A massive amount of water began rushing through the streets, enveloping the swordsman, twisting and tearing at him, trying to wrench him apart. Yagura kept the last hand sign, the serpent sign, held, watching the swordsman with undiluted malice in his eyes.

"_Be gone_."

The typhoon rose just a tiny bit... then it barreled straight at the sky, crashing into the sea outside of the village with an almighty crash. Zabuza was out before he even hit the water.

* * *

The hidden mist was located within the mouth of a sunken volcano. The leftover heat produced the namesake mist, the fertile volcanic soil ensured that the majority of the village was further hidden under a layer of trees, while the rocky outside made a naval siege near impossible.

Being as defensible as it was, the mist would've easily been the wealthiest and most progressive of the ninja villages if it hadn't had the self-destructive tendencies it did. With two tailed beasts, housed in the nation with the largest navy in the continents, and such a premier location, it was a cruel twist of fate that the village's denizens were such a bloodthirsty lot.

But the Yondaime wouldn't have another war on his watch. Riding a water dragon out of the village, he too reached the outside sea, watching with slight amusement as the sworsman floated on the water's surface, instinctually using the water walking technique. He wasn't dead, which was a feat in its' own right, but he was unconscious.

Nodding in satisfaction, Yagura pressed his palm against the water's surface, watching as a thin line of corals made their way to the demon of the hidden Mist. On contact, the coral palm technique began spreading, growing like a prison around the swordsman, creating a living barge to hold him in place. Even if he did somehow wake up, Zabuza would be as helpless there as he was when held in place by the copy-nin's ninken.

As the coral grew, Yagura wasted no time in focusing, pulling out more and more of the Isobu's chakra, willing the great beast to help him finish this battle with style. Waves began rising from all that chakra, pushing the coral prison further and further away from the village; chakra became visible in the air, at first blue, but then quickly turning a hateful orange.

Letting the chakra cloak grow, Yagura quickly disappeared behind the ever more menacing chakra, morphing into something that may as well be an actual demon. But he wouldn't stop there... he let it run wild a bit more, grinning as the chakra grew into a dome around him, letting the three-tails finally manifest in the physical world.

It began small, but then rapidly grew outward, a massive bubble of ominous red chakra. It grew large enough to hide half the village behind it, finally bursting to reveal the monstrous, fully-grown form of the Sanbi.

Letting out a terrifying roar, the turtle felt the sea shake with its' rage, the skies above clearing up as if anticipating what was to come. People fled the ports in a panic, the beasts' dreadful presence enough to drive away even some of the more hardy shinobi.

The ninja who awaited the signal for their attack cringed, realizing that the worst case scenario came to be realized - Yagura transformed. It was out of their hands now... it was up to the Yuki and their leader to cover the demon, no matter how pointless the endeavor was.

You couldn't stop a tailed beast... the number of people through ninja history who could do such a thing could be counted on one's fingers. And from the ones that still were alive, not one was nearly close enough to the village to make a difference...

Funnily enough, when the first jinchuriki of the Rokubi killed herself, it was the Yuki clan that subdued the great beast, encasing it ice long enough for the sealing teams to suppress the biju. Now there was a mere handful of them, most being either far away from the village, unaware of their heritage, or drugged out of their minds in the correction facilities...

The turtle gave what some perceived as a grin, staring at the floating coral platform and the imprisoned swordsman with its' one open eye. It seemed to be enjoying its' triumph, or perhaps it was waiting for him to wake up... Either way, most everyone who was watching was well aware that Zabuza Momochi was a dead man.

Zabuza himself felt nothing, his consciousness trapped under the pain and fatigue. He had more than enough chakra, but his body was ravaged, crushed and tossed around by a massive typhoon. His limit as a man was reached, and he simply couldn't take any more...

Even unconscious, he could feel the ominous chakra of the three-tails. He felt the overwhelming killing intent pulling at him, daring him to wake up, to stare his own death in the eye.

But he couldn't do it... no man could do something like that. Ambition was one thing, but no one stood against a force of nature and won. And Yagura...fucking Yagura... for all intents and purposes, he was a force of nature.

No man could stop that...

"..."

He stirred.

"..."

No man could stop Yagura...

"..."

But he wasn't quite a man, now was he?

"..."

He was the fucking _Demon of the hidden Mist._

Zabuza's eyes shot open, energy coursing though his body. It felt like chakra... but it wasn't his _usual _chakra. It was that demonic presence, the curiosity that gave him his nickname... It pulled him from the depths of his own mind, showing him just how things would end for him.

Yagura couldn't break him. Gato couldn't break him. Kakashi couldn't break him. Kisame couldn't break him.

**No one could break him.**

Staring the turtle down, Zabuza began struggling against his impromptu bindings, knowing full well that he couldn't get out in time. Whatever the beast chose to throw at him would be lethal, full stop.

Opening its' massive maw, the turtle began pooling dark masses of chakra, forming the dreaded _bijudama_ \- the tailed beast ball. A technique that required their own particular kind of demonic chakra, it was a jutsu that could ruin entire villages with ease, let alone one single man.

Unless protected by an incredibly advanced bloodline such as Mokuton or the Uchiha's Susanoo, most everyone who ever saw one was long dead. Zabuza, for all his strength, didn't have that kind of advantage.

The ball grew larger, and the beast slowly began lowering its' head in order to aim it. At least it would be a better death than drowning, thought the swordsman.

It needed only snap its' jaw once more, and the technique would be complete, the ball of condensed _death_ shooting at him at unavoidable speed. He would feel nothing, because there would be nothing _left to feel_ the moment it went off.

They said that he'd see his life flash before his yes, but all Zabuza saw was a motherfucking big turtle.

oOoOoOo

In a lifetime of living as a shinobi of the hidden mist, you don't really get many chances to exercise mercy. More often than not, merciful acts were punished in very unmerciful ways. But when he came across the small, scrawny little kid on that bridge, Zabuza decided that he'd break the unspoken rule.

Years have passed since then, and while he did train the boy to become the perfect shinobi, the ultimate tool, Zabuza never could've imagined the limits of the Hyoton's... Haku's power.

It froze the water at first, spreading as quickly as Yagura's coral palm technique did. It spread across the turtle's shell at a breakneck pace, slowly forming a massive block of ice around the beast. Before Yagura, or the Sanbi, or whatever, could fire off the bomb, its' jaw was frozen still, followed by its' entire head and eye.

The three-tails, a beast large enough to eclipse half the Hidden Mist Village, was completely encased in ice. Moonlight pierced the now clear sky, illuminating the beast, casting its' colossal shadows into the sea's depths. The shinobi that watched the battle stared in mute awe, only two of them being veterans who remembered the terrible power a Yuki could call upon.

Haku, who was standing on the shore a ways' off, was in more pain than he ever believed possible... But by the spirits, he was keeping the beast at bay! The senbon were a lucky shot, an opening he managed to use... this was his actual contribution to the fight, this was his way of repaying Zabuza some of what he owed him.

Zabuza watched as a familiar figure landed in front of him, flipping her hands through a set of hand signs.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now." He spoke in a dry tone, completely ignoring the fact that the bijudama was still hovering above them.

"Wind Style: Blade of Wind Technique." She muttered, throwing her arms out at the coral structure, watching with indifference as it began to crumble, cut apart by hundreds of invisible blades.

Suddenly free, Zabuza turned to look for the Kubikiribocho, finding it embedded in a stone on the faraway shore. The girl leapt away towards it, either intending to fetch it, or to simply abandon the battle altogether, her part in it done.

Smirking, the demon let his chakra flare and lash out, seeing the eerie purple glow coming from above him. Water demons were once feared creatures, but ninja had long since banished them all, their only legacy being terrible stories told to naughty children. Now he intended to remind this world why people feared the demon.

Ox, monkey, hare, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog... Forty-four hand seals, and he flipped through them all perfectly.

A water dragon rose through the water, hovering above him briefly before diving back in. What emerged wasn't a simple water dragon anymore. What emerged from the water was a chakra construct large enough to rival the Sanbi.

Then it dived again.

When it reemerged, it was large enough to eclipse the village. Water demons were feared because they ruled the seas, better than any human could ever hope to do; Their will was made reality by the water. And now, so was Zabuza's.

The dragon roared, then shot towards the beast's technique, colliding with it and infusing it with all the chakra it carried, all the chakra the swordsman could squeeze into it. He couldn't hope to overpower it, that was impossible even for him... _But he could destabilize it._

Bubbling and spasming, the Bijudama began to deform. If it was shot now, it could still do its' job and kill the demon, finishing his threat to the village once and for all. If Isobu would only snap its' jaw, it would all be over.

"Why aren't you firing?" Yagura asked, finding himself on the beach of his mindscape once more.

"..." The Sanbi didn't respond, just staring at him with an indifferent look in his eye.

"We could die from the blast. You know that." The Yondaime argued, voice tinged with frustration. Of all the possible times it could've picked, the damn turtle starts throwing a fit _now._

"We have long since died, Yagura... I grow weary." Isobu answered, then tucked itself into a ball, cutting off any further communication.

_'I grow weary.'_

"..."

The tailed beast ball exploded.

* * *

**A longish wait, but hopefully worth it. ****That's it for Book 1, which means that there's going to be quite a while until we see Zabuza again.**

**Any thoughts about the book? Maybe suggestions on what could be improved?**

**Book 2 is scheduled for the 21st of February, but I'll post earlier if fed with enough reviews. After that, it's every other Monday.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Book 2 - Chapter 1: Lessons from the Tea

**I did say I'd publish this tomorrow... Book 2 opens slow, but heats up quick.**

**Weaseldale: You sir, know how to review. Expressing that much opinion in so few sentences is a skill this site is seriously lacking. Hopefully, Book 2 will be more your speed.**

**GlitterVan: I'm glad you enjoyed the first book! Focus will be shifting away from Haku and Zabuza, but their story isn't finished quite yet. It's going to be a while, but we'll see them again. (Hopefully in better shape)**

**And without further stalling, welcome to...**

* * *

**BOOK TWO: TEAM 7**

* * *

Tsunade was, in more ways than one, a cursed woman. Up until recently, she wore the cursed necklace that belonged to her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, also known as the first Hokage. She had the misfortune of losing both her brother and the love of her life before reaching the age of 30, and she was known throughout the ninja world as the Legendary Sucker. Needless to say, this foul luck stuck with her even when she had finally managed to understand the secret to dealing with the ungodly amounts of paperwork that waited for her every day.

For a mind such as hers, it wasn't difficult to realize that the job would be easier with the assistance of shadow clones...however, said clones were decidedly uncooperative. The one time she made the mistake of leaving them to sift through the paperwork of the day, the lot had pilfered her entire stash, as well as amassing a 4.5 million ryo debt over an entire day of gambling. After cleverly throwing around some of the Hokage's power, she had managed to cover up the loss, but the fact remained that she couldn't trust her own clones to deal with the monster that is bureaucracy.

She sighed, spinning her chair in order to see her village. The Hokage's office had by far the best view of the village save for the monument itself. Just gazing on the village she had vowed to protect and nurture would calm her down, reminding her of the reason she even bothered. She turned back to her desk for a moment, reaching for the active mission ledger. She skipped past the D and C-Rank sections, turning immediately to the B-Rank section. Her eyes stopped upon reaching the blonde brat's team.

Team 7 was currently on a B-Rank protection and escort mission in the Land of Tea, securing the contestant of the land's annual race. Their jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was busy with a search and destroy A-Rank, organized in response to Jiraya's report of one of Orochimaru's hidden bases being found in the Land of Fields. For some reason Tsunade had a bad feeling when she sent the lot of them on the mission, she just couldn't place it. Still, the mission needed doing, and the team, while still somewhat inexperienced, were more than able to handle it. Not like they'd run into Zabuza again.

Speaking of Zabuza, Tsunade was honestly surprised when she received a letter from the newly instated Mizukage, a powerful kunoichi by the name of Mei Terumi, telling her that the aggressive regime of the Land of Water was toppled, and that they were now actively looking for diplomatic partners. Cleverly enough, she also expressed understanding if none of the other Kage trust her, given that she hails from the village of the Bloody Mist. Personally, Tsunade felt like she could work together with such a woman, but that was a bridge they were yet to cross. Right now...

She sighed once more, turning her attention to the table full of paperwork once more. Just as she did so, her right hand woman, Shizune, walked into the room with a fresh stack of late-night documents in her arms and a cute little pig on her heels. The dark-haired assistant silently gave her a reassuring look, then dropped the stack onto the desk with a loud thud. Still not making a sound, she sat behind the side desk, beginning to work through a stack of her own, a duplicate of the Hokage's seal inches away from her hands.

"Shizune, you're unusually quiet," Stated the Hokage flatly. While her assistant was known to go mute whenever she lost her temper, Tsunade wasn't nearly as ticked off to warrant such behavior, so something else had to be afoot.

The raven-haired kunoichi looked up, shooting an apologetic smile. "Oh, it's nothing serious, Tsunade-sama, I was just thinking about something! Don't pay me no mind!" She blabbered out before burying her nose deep into the stack in front of her, attempting to hide.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"While she was tired, Tsunade wasn't nervous. If her assistant kept acting like this, though, she would be.

Shizune looked up again, sighing in defeat. "I was thinking about lord Third's safe. It's been months, and you still didn't open it. Perhaps there are personal items there that we should return to the Sarutobi clan." Her eyes drifted off to the opposite side of the room where, in a corner, stood a small safe.

Tsunade looked at her, then at the safe, following it up with a shrug. Truth be told, she had simply forgotten about the thing. With her luck, she'll find the collector's edition of Jiraya's book series. Not that she'd mind; that set is notoriously hard to come by. Having a set to sell off to a rich perv would be good insurance next time the urge to gamble gets the best of her.

And honestly, she'd have to skim through a few pages, if only to see why Kakashi always has one on him.

She slowly stood up, sidestepping the table with a shinobi's grace before making her way to the opposite corner. Shizune paused her work to watch as her sensei opens the safe that was her secret obsession ever since the office became her permanent station. Staring into the dial, Tsunade remembered something very important. She didn't know the code. With a shrug, she simply tore the door off of the safe, getting Shizune to yelp in surprise. Tonton looked only mildly curious.

"Smoking set...spare hat...Icha Icha, standard set," she frowned, her idea of an easy payday squashed by her legendary ill luck, "a bottle of sake? And...Huh?" Tsunade lost interest in the apparently very expensive bottle upon noticing the stack of handwritten notes tucked away carelessly to the side.

"What's this? Sensei wasn't one to keep notes out in the open like this..." she mused as she took the notes and sat on one of the many chairs available for when more people visit the office. A couple of the notes were worthless, reminders to go get groceries or to pay Naruto's rent, among other things, but the rest piqued her curiosity.

Ideas, some of which seemed almost unbelievable to come from her sensei. One was to once again up the standards in the academy in order to boost the quality of ninja, even if it meant taking flak from the civilian members of the council. Honestly, Tsunade had no clue why her grandfather even bothered including civilian members; while she respected them as people, they were wholly incapable of realizing what was good for the _ninja_ village on a larger scale.

By now, Shizune had taken to the seat next to her sensei, peeking over and trying to make out the old man's overly flamboyant handwriting. Tsunade kept going, finding another idea she liked; getting Jiraya to hold regular fuinjutsu classes to genin. Fuinjutsu as an art had all but died with the extinction of the Uzumaki clan, leaving very few practitioners of the art. The occasional shinobi would prove gifted, but they would either kill themselves by getting overeager, or they simply refused to share the knowledge they had. Jiraya himself only ever contributed by writing the fuinjutsu books that were part of standard curriculum in the academy up until the civilian council (big surprise) requested for it to be removed on the grounds of being a 'dead' art.

She wouldn't mind forcing her old teammate to sit through classes with small, loud genin with stars in their eyes. It'd do good for both Jiraya and the genin. She chuckled upon imagining him chasing around after Naruto on the back of a toad, the latter having managed to botch his class in some way.

"Oh, this one looks interesting!' Shizune pointed out, completely forgetting the fact that she was supposed to be stealthy. Tsunade shot her a death glare, sending the traumatized woman back to her desk and the pile of paperwork on it. Yet, now that she took a look at it, she had to admit that it was indeed curious.

"4-man squads..." It was an idea that was toyed with in the past, but after the second kage summit, it was made shinobi standard to have 3-man squads, a fourth member added only when it was a genin team. Hiruzen-sensei's reasoning for trying out a few experimental missions was that shinobi worked best in pairs, leaving one member of the team without anyone to have his or her back. Somewhere among the many reasons he came up with (one being an increased shot of said team having a medic on it), there was a point that suggested that having less teams would be compensated by the fact that the remaining teams would work safer and faster due to the additional member.

"Shizune, what's your opinion on this?" Tsunade looked up, locking eyes with her assistant, "It's an idea to use 4-man squads instead of the usual 3."

The kunoichi thought about the question, apparently coming to a conclusion. "I think it's worth a shot. If we borrowed Guy's team, we could split the latest generation of genin into such squads."

"Guy's team? Why them?" Tsunade asked, still unaware of the bonds between the Konoha genin.

"Well, they get along well with this generation's genin. Several times did I spot them socializing when running errands through the village." Offered the dark-haired woman sheepishly. "I thought you knew, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Apparently not." Letting the annoyance roll over her, she kept going through her late sensei's notes, the last idea classifying itself as serious in her mind. It was worth a shot, and the village, while a bit pressured, could afford such a gamble. If it worked out, she'd be able to get the village back to the pre-invasion regime a lot sooner than predicted.

"Wait a minute..." the last note was not an idea, but a direct message to her, from Sarutobi himself. It spoke of Shimura Danzo, the man who held the Uchiha vote on the council, and implied that the man was running a secret division of ANBU for his own purposes. By the Third's assessment, the warhawk recruited and broke promising genin on a fixed timetable, always managing to cover it up. The old man apparently knew of such a division's existence, but couldn't bring himself to incarcerate and execute his old friend without solid evidence that those 'Root' ANBU actually did something against Konoha law.

"Oh, this is going to be a headache..." She muttered, three jonin and an ANBU immediately coming to mind. She'd have those individuals track and destroy any of those 'Root' bases, much like Orochimaru's. Danzo couldn't protest, since what he was doing was illegal, and if he tried to counterattack, she'd be ready and waiting for the opportunity to take him out. Her sensei's last note was quite long, easily overtaking all the rest in length. The old man really did regret some of his decisions: Danzo, Naruto, the Uchiha... But she knew that he tried to do the right thing. Running a village was no easy task, it was a small miracle he managed to take care of Naruto as well as he did. If she was Hokage at the time, the poor boy would be driven to running from the village by the ignorant villagers before she'd get around to protecting him...

That brings up the question of Naruto. While he's not yet of age, the information that he is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox would clear up so much for the boy, and the fact that his father was the Yondaime Hokage would strike him even more. But those truths had consequences, and she wasn't sure if she was the one who should reveal them to him... Tsunade clutched her head, then noticed yet another note, rolling her eyes.

"Scold Kakashi Hatake on his performance as team leader? That makes no sense..." She looked up from the note, catching the eyes of her assistant. "Shizune, check the mission record for the current Team 7."

The woman did as she was told, quickly finding the folder in question. She flipped through a couple of pages before finding the official mission log. "So far, their performance was spotless, despite the occasional rank upgrade. No serious injuries to the team, and high amount of targets captured alive for interrogation. I'd say they're going places."

Tsunade let out a low growl as she tried to piece together the point of her sensei's note. Where exactly did Kakashi fail? As far as she knew, his team was one of the most efficient genin squads Konoha has... Shaking her head, the Hokage stashed the notes away, took the bottle she had seemingly forgotten about, and quickly made a cross sign, willing a trio of shadow clones to life.

"Alright! We're about to do some paperwork!" She said, sounding unusually enthusiastic. Shizune watched on in mild horror, not sure why her sensei had suddenly lost her mind.

Truth was, dealing with paperwork was way, way easier than worrying about Danzo, Naruto, Team 7 and whatnot...

* * *

Sakura wasn't very thrilled with how the mission had gone. Sure, they did manage to protect Idate, taking out the Ame team and Rokusho Aoi, a low-class missing ninja who stole the second Hokage's sword, but both Naruto and Sasuke had managed to get themselves beaten down or exhausted, forcing her to drag them, the tied up Aoi, as well as the scroll in which they sealed the second's sword to the boat where Ibiki was waiting for them.

Those boys and their stupid need to constantly outdo each other. She was terrified upon hearing about the two S-Rank ninja that attacked her teammates, and the fact that the two couldn't stop fighting and bickering since had only served to further worry her. She wanted to do something to hold them together, but nothing seemed to get through their thick skulls.

She spared a glance at Ibiki, who, while quiet for the most part, threw almost hungry looks at the missing-nin Team 7 had caught. The man wasn't any less scary than he was back at the exams, and she had little doubt that he knew just how much he unnerved her. Sick bastard probably thinks being disturbing is part of the job... then again, it probably is.

Giving an exasperated sigh, the girl threw her head into the water, not minding the cold in the least. Ibiki only gave her a curious glance before shifting his attention back to pedaling. If the genin wanted to drown herself, he wasn't going to stop her... but he would take her cut for the mission. Then again, this was Kakashi's team, so the tricky jonin probably already set up several contingencies to get his team's money whatever happened. After a couple of minutes, she sprang back up, breathing as if she didn't do anything at all.

"You got good lungs for a genin, kid." Muttered the head of Konoha's T&amp;I, an ever so mild look of surprise on his face. He knew of jonin who couldn't handle getting dunked that long.

"Eh? Thanks?" Sakura really wasn't sure how to react to the sudden compliment. She liked diving, and did so every opportunity she got. In fact, one of the sole reasons she passed the physical aptitude tests for making genin was due to her aptitude in water. Part of her wondered if that meant she had water chakra by nature.

Another few minutes passed in relative silence. For a man who was best known for his skill in interrogation, Ibiki Morino really knew how to handle his boat. To him, the assignment he was given was surprisingly rewarding. Sure, a special jonin shouldn't usually be on genin retrieval duty, but the circumstances allowed him not only to see his brother again, but to see the next poor bloke he'll be using to test out some of the new 'gadgets' he built into his torture chamber. Who better to test it out on then some lowlife missing-nin?

He threw a glance at the two near-comatose boys. They probably made the same mistake so many genin their age make- they kept trying to outdo one another. While rivalry had its benefits, on missions it was little more than a liability.

"Those two...they don't really like each other very much, do they?" Began the interrogator, intent on getting his point across.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off. How was she supposed to explain their behavior? Sasuke wanted to defeat their enemy, but then Naruto provoked him into making a mistake, then they both tried to attack at once, not cooperating in the slightest...

"Exactly," finished the special jonin, "it's their refusal to work together that got them in the state they're in right now, right?"

The genin only nodded her head, looking away in shame as if it was her fault somehow.

"So, which one do you think is stronger of the two?"

She immediately livened up at the question. "Sasuke-kun! He's the strongest!"

Ibiki saw it fit to splash the clueless genin using his paddle. He watched, amused, as the girl stared at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"There's your problem. You can't play favorites in a ninja team. Your teammates are going to have your back, just like you'll have to watch theirs. If you keep picking one over the other, you're not cut out for that headband, genin."

"B-But..."

"I couldn't care less, in fact, I'd be glad to have a malfunctioning team off the roster," he began, having long since turned back to the murky waters ahead of them, "But if you want to help your team out, you need to realize that you're all in it together. I don't care if you like emo over blondie, they're both your teammates, and you need to be able to trust both with your life."

Sakura was silent. While she'd never admit it, both Sasuke **and** Naruto had saved her life. In the forest of death, with Orochimaru, and later on, when Gaara lost control to his demon. Her teammates risked their lives to protect her, Naruto even going so far to take on a monster that could've easily leveled the entire village. She knew better than to think he did it only for her, the village was on the line as well, and Naruto really wanted to reach out to the sand genin, but still...

"I...I guess you're right. I wasn't a very good teammate..." She offered weakly, bowing her head in defeat.

The interrogator smirked, "At least you know how to admit when you're wrong. After a big mission, take a moment to appreciate what you and your teammates have done. If you ever make chunin, you'll soon figure out that no one's going to go out of their way to thank you for doing your duty."

He sighed.

"People need motivation. Motivation to act, to fight, to speak. Physical pain is one form of motivation, emotional pain is another. You need to find something to make everything worth the time and effort. Otherwise...just turn in the headband and live happily as a registered civilian."

The girl didn't say anything. Ibiki kept rowing.

* * *

"Alright, you're all here." Tsunade said with a tired look in her eye, motioning for her ANBU to leave from their posts atop the office. She couldn't risk one of them being Root-ANBU.

In front of her stood a collection of jonin, one of which was currently wearing a mask. "Tenzo, lose the mask. For the duration of this assignment, you are no longer an operative of the black ops division."

The ANBU did as he was told, putting the mask away in one of his many secret pockets, revealing his mild-yet-menacing expression to the rest in the room. The other masked ninja cocked an eyebrow upon recognizing his old colleague, but said nothing.

Tsunade stood up, walking around her desk and then promptly sitting atop it. She crossed her arms, looking over the room one more time and activating the standard privacy seals Jiraya had updated the last time he was in the village.

"I've chosen you four for a specific S-Ranked mission. You are to work on it during downtime between regular missions you do with your genin teams." She looked over at the two jonin to her right, giving a short smirk. "You two work full-time, since you don't have to worry about genin teams."

The taller man wearing the fashionable green spandex suit looked on in curiosity, deciding to be the first one to ask a question. "Lady Hokage, if I may ask, for which reason did you pick the four of us? What kind of mission needs our specific skillsets?"

Tsunade turned to face the man, still smirking. Might Guy was known to be eccentric to the max, but he was one of the two elite jonin Konoha had at its' disposal, the second being his 'eternal rival' of course. While he would often go on long-winded rants about the flames of youth, the man was an absolute savage in combat, easily able to take on even her in a straight up taijutsu fight. Besides, aside from her and Kakashi, no one really bothered to take him seriously, since not many saw him fight in the last war.

"Easy, Guy, all in due time. But I guess I should tell you the why of this little get-together."

Another round of arched brows, but no questions. These men were jonin for a reason.

"There is a secret and very illegal branch of ANBU within Konoha. I have reason to believe that Danzo Shimura, one of the village elders, is the man who is running this organization," she paused, expecting some kind of reaction. All she got was a surprised look from the Sarutobi, "I don't know if this faction's interests are aligned with Konoha's or Danzo's own, and that's the reason I need you four to look into it."

The four men exchanged brief looks, quickly returning their attention to the sannin. She turned to the man furthest to the left.

"Kakashi, along with Guy, you're this village's top jonin. A man with your experience in both tracking and covert ops shouldn't have too much trouble chasing down what few leads I've managed to find. It's going to be your job to find their bases."

The silver-haired jonin nodded, but said nothing in response.

"Guy. While you are fairly specialized for a jonin, you are nonetheless a superbly capable shinobi. With your abilities, you are by far the best choice for neutralizing the enemy personnel."

She got a few odd looks, then understood what they're about. "Yes, until we gather enough evidence to the contrary, those men are to be considered enemy shinobi operating on our territory. You are to bring them in for interrogation."

With a sigh, the Hokage carried on. "Asuma. Given your family, you are the best man for trying to approach Danzo directly. Do your best to keep tabs on him, and be ready to act as reinforcements for any of the others."

Finally, she turned to the recently unmasked ANBU. "Tenzo... I'm taking you off the books for this one. You're going to go by the name of Yamato, and will be operating independently from the others. I will personally assign you a mission with the aim of provoking a reaction from Danzo, making it easier to pick up on some of his activities."

The man nodded, narrowing his eyes only slightly.

Tsunade walked back around her desk, opening one of the many drawers. From it, she produced four keys, handing one each to the four present jonin. "These keys open the wartime deposit boxes in the tower's basement. While the room is usually locked during peacetime, I personally saw to it that the door is unlocked. Security measures have already been applied, preventing anyone other than you from accessing the area."

She paused, remembering the final bit of her briefing. "If you need anything, be it ryo, equipment or information, leave requests in the drawer of the table in the far right corner of the basement. I'll check up on it once every week and do my best to meet your requests."

"Also, if you find anything, you are not to act unless you are spotted. We want to have the best shot at figuring out what their game is. Any questions?"

All four men shook their heads.

"Alright. Dismissed. Kakashi, you stay here."

Three of the jonin shunshinned away, leaving a puff of smoke or a swirl of leaves where their bodies were, Kakashi just starting at the vacant spots with a look of mild boredom.

"Something you need, Hokage-sama?" The copy-nin began in a flat tone.

Tsunade took her seat, interlocking her fingers as she often did when she needed to deal with a stressful situation. How was she supposed to tell her best operative that he sucked as a teacher? The academy reports all claimed that team 7 had unbelievable potential, and she herself saw Naruto's will and determination as a shinobi. Still, post mission reports shown minimal progress with the team, as well as abysmal team dynamics.

"It's about your team, Kakashi," Spoke the Hokage, a tired look bleeding into her countenance. This was going to be a very uncomfortable discussion...

"What about them? I think they're doing fine."

"They just got back from their mission. Both Naruto and Sasuke got themselves hurt because they couldn't control themselves. The last one did nothing to help them." She wasn't very proud about not being able to remember the kunoichi's name, but she was the Hokage after all, and the amount of names that passed her eyes on a daily basis was ridiculous.

"I'm sure that they'll heal quickly. After all, they're both stubborn boys."

"That's the problem. They can't be boys anymore, Kakashi. They're genin now, shinobi of the hidden Leaf. I can't, in good conscience, let you keep giving them free passes. They need to learn to work together, or soon enough, one of them is going to do something really, really bad."

It was one of her fears... the boy that got her to come back to the village could very well lose control over the demon sealed within him, simply because he wanted to outdo his Uchiha teammate. Such as scenario would be devastating to the leaf. She believed that Naruto was strong enough to keep it in check, but the biju were feared for a reason, and no matter how strong the boy's will, he was still only 13 years old.

"Lady Hokage, do you want to tell me that I should be more serious about their training?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Is there anything else?"

Tsunade shook her head, mildly disturbed with the jonin's lack of a strong reaction.

"In that case, I need to ask one thing of you, Hokage-sama."

"Shoot."

And he asked.

"Very well."

"Thank you."

He then shunshinned away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next update by the end of the month or after 7 reviews.**


	21. Book 2 - Chapter 2: Tough Love I

**I didn't actually expect it so soon... Still, so long as I have pre-written chapters, we can keep this arrangement.**

**By the way, I reply to most reviews by PM, leaving the ones I can't to be replied to here:**

**itsalexo: I was laughing when I saw that you picked 'dope' to describe it :D I'm so happy! And I'm sorry if you felt like the story was intentionally extended. And, as I've had Zabuza think several times: 'S-Rank is f*cking S-Rank for a reason.'**

**As for music, something melancholy and slow would compliment the chapter well (and vice versa).**

**PS: Guy's lines should be read with his english voice, if possible.**

* * *

While he expected the conversation he just finished to catch up to him sooner or later, the Leaf's elite jonin Hatake Kakashi wasn't too thrilled about it. Getting Team 7 to work was a fool's errand from the get-go, but he was entrusted with his master's son and the last Uchiha of Konoha, and that was a duty he shouldn't have taken so lightly.

Still, the situation was salvageable. If there was anyone who could whip those three into proper shinobi, it would be the copy-ninja himself.

After zooming around the village aimlessly, trying to control the breakneck speed of the shunshin, Kakashi came to a stop on the hospital's roof. He sat down, pulling out one of his books and bringing it up to his single revealed eye.

He wasn't actually reading it; the black and white contrast of ink and paper was strangely soothing to the jonin, so he'd whip one of the books out even when he wasn't particularly inclined to read. And if his concentration broke, he'd still be reading his favorite series, so it was a foolproof strategy of dealing with problems.

If he was honest with himself, it was a miracle his team hadn't dissolved already. He hardly bothered to teach them anything, only taking Sasuke's training somewhat seriously, and that was because he could learn techniques easily due to his eyes.

Sure, the boy was almost impossibly talented, showing aptitude for ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu and even usage of ninja tools, but his personality was very detrimental to his performance as a shinobi, a fact evidenced when he blindly rushed an S-Rank criminal.

Still, to be able to take a Tsukuyomi that easily... A jutsu that had managed to devastate the copy-nin himself so thoroughly...

Sakura was no easier to deal with. While she didn't go off attacking shinobi that could challenge Kage, she was reluctant to engage even those who she was easily stronger than. She wasn't a pacifist, that much was obvious from the way she treated Naruto, but she wasn't a front-liner either.

He had tried to get her started on genjutsu and advanced chakra control, but she quickly stopped coming back to him. Probably forgot about the whole thing while she was busy admiring her teammate... And yet, he was fairly sure the girl's impeccable chakra control would turn her into a very respectable kunoichi in the long run.

Now if only he knew how to deal with teenage girls...

However, Kakashi's greatest regret was the way he 'handled' Naruto.

The son of his mentor had a completely different way of thinking than any other shinobi he's ever seen. Sure, he'd show the signs of a genius here and there, the move in wave and the way he handled the Hyuga coming to mind, but most of the time, Naruto behaved like a bumbling idiot. A brave, relentless idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. He simply didn't know how to get through to the boy.

He took to any material he was given well enough, but it wouldn't be long until he started tripping over his own feet, or stopping at something completely trivial, unable to understand the basic principle behind it. The material of the last year in the academy came easy to the boy, but anything before that was a complete nightmare to tackle. Guess it had something to do with Iruka taking over the majority of his classes in that last year...

He sighed, taking his eye off of the book for a moment. The sky was clear and bright, the white sheets fluttering in the wind, hanging loosely from their wires. It reminded him of one of his old ANBU missions; he killed a dozen men on a rooftop exactly like this one.

His mind on the subject of ANBU, Kakashi then directed his thoughts to the mission the Hokage had just assigned him. He was loosely aware of the existence of the Root, but figured it was nothing more than an old rumor that refused to die.

To hear that they are indeed real was slightly surprising. However, between Guy, Asuma, Tenzo and himself, odds were that they would soon come up with something. They were all capable men, after all.

"Hah, there you are Kakashi! I waited outside of the Hokage's office for you, but you obviously decided to take a route I haven't predicted!" Guy appeared in front of the silver-haired jonin, trademark grin on his face.

"Guy. Is there something I can help you with?" Kakashi offered in a disinterested tone, knowing that it would be the best way of pushing his longtime friend's buttons.

As expected, the man reacted with an overly dramatic gesture of being hurt. "I won't let you throw me off my game so easily, Kakashi! I came here to continue our series of challenges! If I recall correctly, the current score is 51 each," He paused, giving a bright smile that almost seemed to flash for a moment, "What will it be today, I wonder?"

Kakashi only raised his head, the tired look in his eye more apparent now that it could be seen clearly. "Could I take a rain check? I wouldn't be giving it my best today, and I'd hate to have one of our bouts be unfair."

Guy seemed to ponder the request for a while, giving a vigorous nod upon getting his conclusion. "Alright then, we will delay for exactly two days."

Kakashi nodded as well, content with the fact that he wouldn't be having to deal with the ever-youthful Guy in addition to everything. Problem was, the jonin wasn't leaving. He instead sat down next to Kakashi, completely ignoring the book between them.

"What troubles you, Kakashi? I promise I'll help you, whatever it is. If I can't, I will personally handle Lady Hokage's paperwork for an entire week! Actually, scratch that, a month!"

Aside from the fact that he legally couldn't do that, Guy probably had no clue what he was ready to throw himself into.

"Let's not get hasty, alright?" Kakashi said with a mild sweatdrop, "I'm just having some trouble with my team, that's all."

"Ah, if their chosen training regimes aren't producing results, I've recently discovered a revolutionary new way..." he was cut off by Kakashi waving his arms in a panicked attempt to protect his mind from whatever extremely over-the-top regime the blue beast came up with.

"No, nothing like that..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"What then?" Asked Guy, his voice lacking its' usual booming youth for some reason.

The copy-nin sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "I'm just worried that my genin are a couple of words away from trying to kill each other. I tried to teach them that teamwork is one of the biggest advantages you can have as a team, but nothing I try seems to get through to them. It's like trying to talk someone out of a genjutsu."

While that was actually possible to do so, it was only effective against D-Rank genjutsu, and even then wasn't a foolproof method of breaking the jutsu. However, there was some research into breaking a genjutsu with another genjutsu, the latter being sound-based, therefore tied to a voice.

Guy threw on his thinking face again, taking a respectable amount of time to recall everything he knew about Kakashi's team. He knew the youthful Naruto, but couldn't remember the names of the other two, even if one was the last Uchiha. He was terrible with names sometimes, a fact he forgot as easily as the names themselves.

"Well, Kakashi, first you need some tough love, then..." before he could continue handing out most youthful advice, Guy noticed his genin student landing atop the roof, looking somewhat tired.

"There you are, Guy-sensei! We have a mission to do, remember?" It was the voice of Tenten, Guy's remarkably level-headed kunoichi student. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she reprimanded her teacher for behaving like his rival and being late for their mission, a C-rank that neither Neji nor Lee could go on. Neji due to some family responsibilities, and Lee due to his recovery.

The spandex-wearing jonin leapt up, completely dropping the conversation he had with his 'eternal rival'. "Yosh! Let's go Tenten, this mission will surely allow us to show the flames of our youth!"

The brunette girl only facepalmed, following after her ever-lively teacher.

Thus, Kakashi was once again left alone.

oOoOoOo

"All right." Kakashi spoke to an empty rooftop, a wave of determination washing over him. If the Hokage asked him to make Team 7 into a real group of ninja, he would do exactly that. No matter what happens, failure was not an option. In order to succeed, he needed to clear some things up first. No one liked facing the hard facts, but it's high time that Team 7, sensei included, heard about all the things they were doing wrong.

His book snapped shut with an audible clap, and the jonin leapt up, landing squarely on the railing before jumping down to street level.

First stop would obviously be the hospital. He figured that the boys were recovered enough by now, and that meant they'd be spoiling for a fight the moment they get the chance. Quick movement was necessary to prevent something bad from happening. In that spirit, Kakashi stopped running, reverting to the tried and tested shunshin.

Not a minute later, the jonin was standing at the reception desk.

"Why hello there. I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They're my genin, and I want to check up on them."

The nurse gave him a confused look, surprised with the formality the man spoke with. Everyone who knew Kakashi claimed that he was casual and laid back, perhaps too much at times. Regardless, she gave him the information. "Third floor. Sasuke is already awake, I believe."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, then I'll go see him first."

Walking up the stairs, the copycat ninja went through a handful of approaches, settling on one in particular - Shock and Awe.

He gently pushed the door just enough for it to open, then proceeded to drive into it with a forceful kick. The door swung violently to the side, crashing into the wall with an audible thud, the hinges flying off in a spectacular arc. Sasuke, who was still in the bed, jerked up, his sharingan active and fixed on the jonin.

The door, losing its' momentum, crashed onto the floor with even more noise.

"Ah, there you are, Sasuke. I've been looking for you." Kakashi offered in his usually innocent manner.

The genin blinked, his eyes slowly fading to their usual dark color. Soon enough, bewilderment gave way to outrage. "What the hell!? You kicked down the door!"

Kakashi, who had entered the room and was standing smack in the middle of it, turned around, looking at the unfortunate door. "Yep, I kicked down the door." He then proceeded to wave away the shinobi that had come to investigate the disturbance.

While most ninja knew that damaging the hospital and its' furniture was especially frowned upon by the new Hokage, they also knew that Kakashi Hatake was one of the few people in the village who could get away with almost anything save for hurting a man.

Sasuke threw his covers to the side, giving a facepalm. "Why did you kick the door down, sensei?"

First the mission is a bust thanks to the dobe, then Sakura decides to wander off in order to catch the rouge ninja alive, and now his teacher, the laziest man outside the Nara clan, was barging into his crummy hospital room, kicking the door down. If he was surrounded by idiots, how the hell was he supposed to get strong enough to kill that man?

Kakashi shrugged, then walked up to the bed, taking a seat on the far side of it. "The Hokage told me to do it."

Sure, she might have worded it differently, but he was sure that the order: 'get Team 7 to top fighting condition' included a license to mistreat doors. If it didn't he might have to consider taking on a different team.

"I'm calling a team meeting, we have a lot to discuss." The jonin stated.

"I don't have anything to talk about with those two." Sasuke responded.

"You will be on the roof in five minutes, Sasuke."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll use my pull in the village to make sure that the mark on your neck is seen as the liability it really is, and have you locked up for years until we find a way to get rid of it. And don't bother questioning if I can do something like that - I can." Answered the jonin with a casual eye-smile that made the threat sound that much more menacing.

Sasuke stared at his teacher, his face betraying a mix of confusion, anger and fear. If he did get locked up, he'd never catch up to Itachi...

"Fine. I'll be there."

Kakashi gave a content nod, standing up and heading for the hallway. He stopped at the now empty door frame, turning his head back to the young Uchiha.

"Oh, and try not to pick a fight with Naruto. I'll get really upset if you do that."

Sasuke flinched at the amount of killing intent that accompanied his teacher's words. He sat wordlessly as the elite jonin made his way out of the hospital room.

oOoOoOo

No matter how dead-set on his goal of revenge, Sasuke was still simply a boy, and that made him..._malleable_. With appropriate force, the last Uchiha of Konoha could easily be steered to a more acceptable road in life. Tsunade was right when she said that Team 7 couldn't afford any more free passes.

He knocked on the door, letting himself into the room before Naruto could say anything. Fortunately for the hospital's structural integrity, he was done kicking down doors for the day.

"Naruto. Team meeting is in five minutes, on the hospital roof."

The blonde looked at the jonin with a mildly surprised look on his face, then nodded.

"And I need you to promise me something." The man added.

The mention of a team meeting had Naruto's curiosity, but the fact that Kakashi-sensei needed him to promise something had the blonde's complete and undivided attention. Kakashi never needed help with anything. And judging by the serious tone of his voice, it wasn't just another one of his bad jokes.

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei, what is it?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't fight Sasuke until I get there."

"Not fight the teme? But..." Then he noticed the look the jonin was giving him, and relented, "Alright, I promise I won't fight with Sasuke."

"You're giving me your word?" Kakashi inquired, very intentionally fishing for one of Naruto's specific phrases.

It paid off, as the blonde immediately sat up straighter, pointing at himself with the thumb of his non-bandaged hand. "Of course! And you know that I never go back on my word, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi eye smiled, leaving the room. "Good. See you soon." Now, the last one to find was Sakura...

He trusted both Naruto and Sasuke to be on the roof in five minutes. Both boys were stubborn beyond reason, and neither of them were willing to risk their pride by not showing. Sakura, on the other hand, required a slightly different approach. His first stop was her family home.

Neither Mebuki nor Kizashi knew their daughter's whereabouts, however. He also tried the Yamanaka flower shop, but Ino was also clueless about Sakura's location. Running out of time, Kakashi returned to the hospital, leaping from roof to roof in order to shorten the travel time.

While most of the jumps he was making were impressive, even by shinobi standards, Kakashi wasn't really thinking about them... that is until someone chucked a kunai at the spot he was intending to grab hold of, causing him to mess up the landing, bouncing off the wall and crashing into an alley below. Whoever sniped at him was an extraordinary shot, attacking from an angle he couldn't see.

Clambering up the wall, Kakashi caught sight of the perpetrator.

"Anko."

The one kunoichi almost every man in Konoha's standing army knew to fear, Anko Mitarashi, had set her sights on the copycat ninja. While he'd usually avoid her easily enough, Orochimaru's former apprentice had a knack for catching him at the worst of times.

"What's the hurry, Kakashi? I had to chuck a knife at you to get your attention."

"Nice shot." The jonin replied flatly.

"Thanks." The snake mistress replied with a wink.

"I'm kind of in a hurry. There's a pink-haired kunoichi I need to find."

"Try the park west of the Hokage tower."

Readying himself to shunshin, Kakashi paused, turning his head back to the woman.

"You actually saw her?"

Anko took the dango stick from her mouth, gave it a twirl, then threw it at the jonin, who dodged with almost no effort. "Yup. Talking to Guy Jr."

"Thanks." The copy-nin spoke, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Left alone, Anko loosely oriented herself to the west, waving a hand at nothing. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the stream with Lee was strangely soothing to Sakura. Sure, Guy's prized student had his strange moments, but ever since he got injured fighting that sand ninja, he wasn't himself. Still, with the operation being scheduled for later in the day, some of his old optimism was coming back.

His surgery did carry a lot of risk, but the recovery time was laughable. Six hours just for the incision wound to heal, and Rock Lee would already be ready for actions.

"So, after everything was done, Ibiki took the guy away somewhere, and I went to turn in the sword at the Hokage's office. But when I got there, a chunin got in the way and told me that Lady Tsunade doesn't want to be bothered right now."

She still had the inactive blade's handle tucked away in a side pocket. The first chance she got, she'd turn it in to the proper authorities...

Lee was just about to say something, when Kakashi popped out of nowhere, preceded by a puff of smoke.

"Ah! You startled me, Kakashi-sensei!" The green-clad genin stated, eyes still wide with surprise.

The man gave an apologetic eye smile, calming the boy down somewhat. "Didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

The boy blinked, then smiled in return. "No, it's my fault for allowing myself to be caught off guard! If I am to return to being an active shinobi, I cannot allow my skills to grow dull!"

Sakura scratched her head. "Lee...you might be overdoing it..."

However, dazed by the promise of a youthful future as a splendid ninja, Lee didn't hear his crush speaking, and instead wandered off in search of an appropriate training ground. Not letting the opportunity get wasted, Kakashi cut in.

"Let's go, Sakura, Team 7 is having a meeting on the hospital roof..." He gave another eye-smile, reassuring the confused girl, "and I'll be taking that blade, for the time being."

She handed the blade over, then followed along as the jonin started walking at a brisk pace in the direction of the hospital. A team meeting would be a good place to clear the air, at least. Maybe she could take Ibiki's advice and try to treat both her teammates equally... at least she'd be less of a burden that way...

They made their way to the hospital, slowing down considerably the moment they stepped inside. This was most likely due to the fact that Naruto had spotted them from the roof and began shouting something.

"So, Sakura... what's your opinion on the team's latest mission?" Kakashi began, figuring that the meeting can already begin, even if two of the members were a couple of stories above them.

"Well..." she began with uncertainty, steeling herself upon remembering the image of the interrogation specialist towering over her, his eyes full of disapproval and indifference, "... While we did accomplish the mission successfully, and managed to recover what I'm told is a valuable treasure of the village, I still feel like we failed because both Sasuke and Naruto got hurt."

Kakashi nodded. "A fair assessment. Now tell me what you could have done to make the mission turn out better."

"I..." she trailed off, realizing that absolutely nothing came to mind. She was too weak to take on Aoi, too weak to help carry Idate, and too weak to get the boys to cooperate...

"I...don't know."

She flinched when her sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a thumbs up. "After this team meeting, you'll never have to bother with questions like that again."

The way he worded it didn't exactly fill her with confidence...

oOoOoOo

Kakashi clapped his hands as both he and Sakura walked onto the roof, only to be greeted by an annoyed Uchiha and an exasperated jinchuriki.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! You told us it'd be five minutes! We were waiting half an hour!"

Kakashi ignored him, instead focusing on the dark-haired boy leaning against the wall. "Sasuke. I'm surprised you stayed."

"Hmph." The boy grunted in response.

Sighing, the jonin looked over the edge of the roof, to the village. It was business as usual in Konoha, and no one suspected anything to be wrong. Yet, somehow, after Tsunade brought the issue to his attention, Kakashi felt the discord in his team. The genin were supposed to be teammates, always there for each other... but they were a divided front instead.

Naruto was progressing in leaps and bounds, mastering the rasengan and signing the toad summoning contract, leaving Sasuke to chase after him. This in turn amplified Sasuke's already problematic self-image issues, causing him to constantly convince himself that he's better than the blonde. Sakura, who usually took Sasuke's side in all matters, more and more often lost her voice upon realizing just how far behind she really was.

The three of them were a mess, but he promised the Hokage that he would whip them into shape.

"Alright you three. Gather up and sit down. We will hold palaver."

Getting confused looks from the lot of them, Kakashi flared some killing intent, expediting the process of them actually sitting down. With another sigh, the jonin also sat down, his back turned to the village.

"It's been brought to my attention that your performance during your last mission was less than admirable. With you being a team under my command, that sort of behavior is simply unacceptable."

He paused, taking a moment to see their first impressions. Sasuke was indifferent as he always is, Sakura looked alarmed, and Naruto was the only one who actually seemed interested in the whole event. It was about what he expected...

"I've made some mistakes as your teacher, and that's something I'll be fixing from this point on."

This got some reactions from the three, with Sasuke showing a sign of interest and Naruto cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Sakura calmed down, if only a little.

"But the main problem lies with the three of you." He flipped two hand signs, making three small sticks of stone protrude from the ground. One was noticeably shorter than the rest. He held the three sticks out, concealing their length. "You'll be drawing straws to see who goes first."

Naruto and Sakura took theirs immediately, leaving Sasuke to stare at his teacher's outstretched hand with a look of disgust. "This isn't helping."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, giving an eye-smile. "Now Sasuke, play nice."

With a grunt, the Uchiha drew his straw as well. It turned out that Sakura got the shortest stick, meaning that she'd be the first. A feeling of cold dread washed over her, slowing her down to a near standstill. Whatever Kakashi-sensei was planning to do with them, it surely didn't seem good...

"Sakura..." the jonin began, letting his voice trail off. He quickly turned his head to the side, getting the girl to yelp in surprise. Upon realizing that nothing's there, she turned her head back to Kakashi, noticing that he was shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Sakura, your reaction right now was the reaction of a civilian, not a registered kunoichi of Konoha. Behavior like that is grounds for me to kick you off the team, and I'm going to..."

"Kick me off? You're kicking me off the team?" Sakura asked, eyes widening in shock.

This wasn't happening. She just needed a bit more time. Yes, it was true that she wasn't much of a shinobi, and that most of the time, she wasn't much more than an obnoxious fangirl, but to get kicked off this soon... It made sense, they were a shinobi squad. While mistakes will happen, she made nothing but mistakes, and it was a small miracle she wasn't kicked off earlier...

Perhaps mom was right, perhaps she wasn't really cut out to be a shinobi.

It'd be better this way. Sasuke and Naruto could move on, maybe get a teammate who could keep pace with their progress and strength. She could always get a job in the civilian side of village administration, living a simple life of a civilian. Maybe, after a while, she'd forget about the years in the academy, learning to instead appreciate the peaceful and safe life of a non-shinobi. It was obvious that she couldn't' endure the pressure...

Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Both Naruto and Sasuke jerked at their teammate's statement, looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.

Sure, Sakura was generally hopeless as a shinobi, but she had a good heart, despite the fact that she was so annoying at times. She always wanted him to move forward, to become stronger, and knew when to get out of the way. Kicking her off would be a good decision for the team overall, but still...

Sure, Sakura was always swooning over teme, and hit him a lot, but she was part of Team 7. It didn't matter if she was strong right now, she would get stronger later... Naruto was sure that there was no way Kakashi-sensei would kick her off the team... It just wouldn't be right; You can never build the same bonds with a new teammate that you can with your first teammates...

"Kakashi-sensei, you can't kick her off the team!" The blonde shouted, leaning forward. Sasuke said nothing, but maintained an intense stare at both Kakashi and Naruto.

The jonin once again shook his head, taking a deep breath before speaking in a flat, lifeless tone of voice, "Sakura, stop crying. You lost that right when you put on that headband."

The girl paused for a moment, immediately doing as she was told. She wiped the tears away, leaving her sore red cheeks exposed to the sunlight.

"You are not getting kicked off."

"But you said..."

"I said that you _should_ get kicked off. However, I know that part of the reason we're in this situation is because of my own shortcomings, so I've made some arrangements. I believe that if you can overcome your fear of failure, you will mature into a splendid kunoichi."

"Arrangements?" Came Naruto's voice.

"Yes."

"What kind of arrangements?" asked the pink-haired girl.

Kakashi smiled. "From today, you'll be training with Lady Tsunade. I believe that with your level of chakra control, you'll find medical ninjutsu to be the perfect fit for you."

"L-Lady Tsunade?" Sakura stammered, realizing just what her sensei had done.

"Yep. I hear she's a hard teacher, but I have no reason to think that you can't handle it. That way, you can stay away from the bulk of the fighting, and still be a meaningful part of the team's power balance."

Sakura took a moment to absorb everything that her sensei had just thrown at her. Apprenticeship with the Hokage!? Was that man out of his mind? Lady Tsunade was a legend among kunoichi, everyone wanted to be like her. To think that she, of all people, would get the chance to study under her...

No... This was exactly the thing she was looking for. She would show Kakashi-sensei that he was right to give her another chance. She would master medical ninjutsu and become a strong foundation for both Sasuke and Naruto. If she couldn't catch up to them, she could at least help support them.

There was a new determination in Sakura's voice when she finally spoke. "I'll do it, Kakashi-sensei."

The jonin nodded. "Good. Now Naruto, heads or tails?"

oOoOoOo

Naruto won the coin flip, prompting Kakashi to turn his head to the always brooding Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi began, still on the fence about how he should approach this.

_First you need some tough love..._

His resolve flaring, Kakashi frowned, readying himself to get everything out in one go.

"In a blind rage, you rushed an S-Rank criminal with a very linear jutsu, honestly believing that your attack would connect. The only reason you're not dead is because Itachi still wants you alive."

Immediately, Sasuke began to protest. "Shut up! You don't know anything about..."

Kakashi brought his fist down onto the ground, flaring astounding amounts of killing intent. Sakura passed out immediately, and Naruto froze in place, staring at his teacher with wide eyes. Remarkably, Sasuke's only reaction was flinching, much like it was half an hour ago.

"Quiet! I am your teacher, and you are going to listen to me, Sasuke! I never wanted this Sharingan, and I would gladly trade it back for the life of my friend; unfortunately, that's not how the world works. So you're going to hold that thrice-damned Uchiha pride in check, and listen to what I have to say!"

No one ever saw Kakashi angry. No one wanted to see Kakashi angry. What a man of his skill could do if provoked... it was something that kept people awake at night, fearing for their lives. And Sasuke went and did it anyway.

"If you can't learn to keep that temper in check, you will never defeat Itachi."

"If you keep thinking you're better than everyone else, Naruto included, you will never defeat Itachi."

"If you ever think of using that curse mark, you will never defeat Itachi."

Kakashi leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees.

"Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy of his generation, the one ninja in ten thousand..." He trailed off. "However, you also have the markings of such a ninja, as do Naruto and Sakura."

Sasuke blinked, but still found himself unable to speak. What the hell was this man saying? Naruto and Sakura could become as strong as Itachi? Did the Tsukuyomi wreck his mind that much?

"In fact, this whole generation of genin has potential that hasn't been seen since the legendary sannin. But that's beside the point." Kakashi spoke, readjusting his headband. "The point is, all your talent, all your potential as one of the last bearers of the Sharingan, is wasted if you continue on this path of mindless revenge."

He pointed to Naruto, and the floored Sakura. "Look at them. They are your teammates, the people who trust you with their lives. But you don't see them like that, do you? To your eyes, they're nothing but nuisances, obstacles on your road to true power...correct me if I'm wrong, Sasuke!" He finished with a shout, further unnerving the Uchiha.

"I... They're not..."

Kakashi sighed yet again, lowering his head.

"Sasuke... if you could just slow down, break away from the tunnel vision you got used to, you'd realize that the path of an avenger leads to a dead end. Do you think beating your brother justifies using the power of that mark on your neck?"

He took off his headband, revealing his eternally active Sharingan. "All power comes at a cost, Sasuke. The price of the power you think you need to beat him is simply too high."

He placed the headband back on, leaning back a bit. The sun was moving west, slowly shifting from bright yellow to a more subdued orange tone. The streets below seemed less lively, most of the people having since returned to their homes.

"Itachi Uchiha is only a man, Sasuke, and all men eventually die."

Sasuke had finally regained enough of his composure to answer, his rage having been slowly taking the place of the fear.

"**I am the one who's supposed to kill him! Me!"** He paused, backing off from both Kakashi and his teammates, "**He needs to pay for what he's done!**"

As he lost himself in the rage, the anger, his shouts resonating across the hospital roof, falling on the deaf ears of a man who had a borrowed Sharingan, Sasuke could feel something break in him.

Why couldn't they understand his reasons? He needed to avenge his clan by killing the man responsible, his own brother... and he needed the power to do so; It wasn't very complicated, so why couldn't anyone comprehend that?

Kakashi was wrong, Itachi was not just a simple man. He was more than that. He was the goal, the mark he had to reach and overcome in order to avenge his clan. He couldn't let someone like Naruto get stronger than him, if he did, he would never reach Itachi's level. He would live in shame for the rest of his life, living with the fact that he's not strong enough to honor his family and name by avenging them.

"Damn it Sasuke! I'll help you kill him, then!" Naruto shouted, turning to his teammate, "I don't care how strong he is**, **if killing him means that much to you**, _we'll do it together_**!"

"_I just told you, I'm the one who's going to kill him!_" the boy responded, raising his voice and clenching his fists.

**"ENOUGH!"**

Another blast of killing intent washed over the hospital roof, completely knocking the unprepared blonde out. Sasuke stood paralyzed, feeling his body betray him. Were he not fresh out of the hospital, he had no doubt that his mind would do so as well. He struggled to form a coherent thought, every fiber of his being screaming for him to run away and hide from whatever it was that created the killing intent...

Kakashi was now standing, staring at the trio of genin with a dark look in his eye. This was not the laid-back Kakashi Hatake that they knew. This was the copy-ninja of Konoha, the man who had used over a thousand jutsu, and the man who could kill him the moment the thought crossed his mind.

"I'll make sure of that, Sasuke. Even if I have to break you and build you up again, I will make sure that Team 7 is strong enough. I give you my word."

* * *

A man sat alone at a table in one of the more frequented barbecue places in the village hidden in the leaves. The food was good, and it wasn't terribly expensive. Overall, it was a nice place to stop by for a meal.

The Leaf was actually a fairly nice village. Of all the hidden villages he had seen over the years, the leaf was by far the most hospitable, both location-wise and people-wise; He was kind of sad having to leave so soon. But...his work was done, and the next stop would surely be an interesting place.

In Konoha, he had broken into the Hokage's safe, copied down the third's handwriting via fuinjutsu seals, and planted a few ideas in the sannin's head. In Uzushiogakure, where he was headed, he'd do much, much more...

* * *

**I got something like three more chapters in the bank, working on the fourth one. Until I run out, the same applies: next chapter is in ten days or 7 reviews, whichever comes first.**

**Thank you so much for the continued support, and I hope the next chapter doesn't ruin it for you...**


	22. Book 2 - Chapter 3: Tough Love II

**What I'm afraid will ruin the story for you is an overused yet necessary plot element I couldn't find a way around. I'm _probably _not killing anyone before shippuden, so don't worry about that :P**

**Marquies: Divergent AU is what I prefer, but in all honesty, it's a fix fic :P You find the end of the manga to your liking?**

**Maaaaaaaa: I assume you're talking about Sakura? The pinkette will get some love, but as with all things, it won't come easy.**

**As with the last chapter, the melancholic OST's are preferred. ****(_Hinata vs Neji, Scene of Disaster, Swaying Necklace, Hokage, Student &amp; Teacher Affection, Sadness and Sorrow, Loneliness, Man of the World...)_**

* * *

After his outburst, Kakashi gave the genin a few minutes to recover.

Naruto had recovered faster than expected, and was now doing his best to wake Sakura up. Strangely enough, he wasn't doing anything that would get him punched should the girl actually wake up. As he worked, the blonde threw his other teammate occasional glances of support, only to have them violently rejected by a hateful look.

Sasuke didn't seem to want to leave the roof, just sitting there, staring at the jonin. His path wasn't mindless revenge... it was a path of a just avenger. Why couldn't someone as experienced as Sharingan Kakashi see that?

Sakura woke up soon enough, jerking up and looking for her crush. Upon seeing him still there, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Sasuke! Are you alright?"

Naruto, who had succeeded in his effort to wake her up, rolled his eyes. "Gee, you're welcome, Sakura-chan."

While he expected her to ignore him, Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to see the girl turn her head to her blonde teammate, sporting the beginnings of a blush. "Uhm... sorry. Thanks, Naruto."

Of course, the blonde's response was taken straight from Guy's book. A thumbs-up and a brilliant smile, accompanied by the trademark words. "Hey, it's no problem, Sakura-chan!"

Realizing that now is as good a time as any, Kakashi wandered over to their side of the roof once again, sitting down at the exact spot he had been occupying a few minutes ago. He ran a hand through his hair, then motioned for the three of them to gather 'round once more. Naruto and Sakura obliged immediately, with Sasuke lagging behind a bit.

Raising an eyebrow, the jonin said nothing, instead letting his students exchange glances for the better part of the minute. Team 7 needs a new beginning, and what better place to start anything than a hospital roof?

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's Naruto's turn to face the facts."

The blonde gave a smug grin, pointing to himself. "Listen up, Sakura, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei is going to explain exactly why I'm so awesome!"

Sakura offered a weak chuckle, and Sasuke simply ignored the statement. It could be worse, Kakashi figured.

"Naruto, your skills as a shinobi are abysmal. " Kakashi began, then abruptly stopped.

"..."

The blonde just stared at his teacher, jaw hanging slightly open.

"If the entrance exam for making genin wasn't something a better-informed civilian could do, you'd never even get your shot at that headband." the jonin continued.

"But...but Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto stammered, trying to understand why his teacher was being so harsh.

"Settle down, Naruto. While your skills might not be up to par, you have many other qualities worth salvaging. I'm sure that, after taking some time to fill all the gaps in your knowledge, you can realize your potential as well."

Should he tell him about the fox? About Minato-sensei? Sure, it might explain some things, but is the boy ready for that?

_'Ah, to hell with it. This whole idea was a shot in the dark anyway.'_

"Listen up, all three of you. There's something you need to know about Naruto..." he trailed off, the frown apparent even behind the mask.

"About me?" The blonde inquired, not at all reassured by the jonin's tone of voice.

"You are aware of the existence of the tailed beasts, right?"

Sakura nodded, while the boys gave no reaction. He was pretty sure Sasuke knew as well, but simply didn't want to give any sign of paying attention.

"Well, since the majority remains ignorant, I'll explain... The tailed beasts are large masses of sentient chakra, manifested in the form of colossal beasts. Their overall chakra varies, and is expressed by the number of tails the beast has; they range from one to nine. Every one of them has more than enough power to destroy a village." Kakashi began, planning out how he's supposed to break the news.

"Thirteen years ago, the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha. To defeat it, the Yondaime Hokage gave his life in battle. Or that's the story you were all told. The truth, however, is somewhat more complicated, and a lot more illegal to talk about."

"Illegal?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

"I'm getting there, Sakura. Anyway, the story that was given to the general public was that the fourth died in battle with the nine-tails. That isn't true. In reality, the fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the colossal beast into a newborn child; not just any child, mind you, but his own son."

"Wait... but Mizuki said that I'm the nine-tailed demon... He tried to convince me that the whole village hated me because of that." Naruto trailed off, the information apparently too much for him to handle.

"Naruto, what Mizuki said was true. You do carry the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of you."

Sakura's eyes widened as she made the connection, and even Sasuke blinked in surprise, staring at his teammate with a look of disbelief. Kakashi smirked under his mask, counting the seconds before the blonde freaks out.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him, but he was sure that telling the boy the truth was somehow part of 'making Team 7 battle-ready'. She asked for results, and results are what she's going to get, as far as Kakashi was concerned.

"But...I don't _want to_ be the nine-tailed fox! It killed so many people!" Naruto began to panic, throwing nervous glances left and right.

Kakashi shook his head, amused with the fact that the bigger truth completely sailed past the blonde.

"Easy, Naruto. The fox is sealed _inside_ of you. You are its' container, not its' avatar."

This did little to ease the boy's worrying, as he completely lost control, intending to run away and hide. He was stopped when Kakashi reached out and flicked him in the forehead.

"Naruto. Calm down. Think about what I've just said."

The blonde blinked, then did as he was told. So the fourth didn't die by fighting the Kyubi, but rather sacrificed his own life to seal the demon away in a newborn child - his son. But how did he get the fox inside of him then? Was the fox moved into him or something?

He took a deep breath, trying to focus. "I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei. If the fourth sealed the fox in some kid, why do I have it inside of me?"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile, content that the boy had finally come close enough to the truth.

"Well, that's at least simple. It's because he sealed it in you. The fourth Hokage was _your_ father, Naruto."

The blonde blinked.

"..."

"Your father was a man who cared deeply not only for his village, but for his own family. I don't know why exactly he decided to seal the fox in you, his own son, but I have no doubt that he had a very good reason to do so."

"But how could you know, Kakashi-sensei? He was the Hokage..." Piped in the kunoichi. The whole story seemed to be far-fetched, but she doubted Kakashi-sensei would mess with them like that.

"He was also my teacher, Sakura."

A heavy silence rolled across the roof, the trio of Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke trading glances. Naruto didn't say anything for a while, his head hanging low as if he was falling asleep. After some time, he raised his head, a pained expression on his face.

"But why would he want me to carry something like the demon fox within me forever? Is that the reason everyone hated me all these years?" Asked the boy, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Not everyone. Think back." Kakashi immediately replied.

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the rare times in his childhood when someone would take his side. Old man Hokage would help out every time he asked for it, and some of the genin like Shikamaru or Kiba didn't mind taking his side, but most of the time, all he got were hateful looks.

No, that wasn't quite right. Ayame and Teuchi at Ichiraku's were always there for him, as was Iruka-sensei. He might not have noticed it at the time, but even then he had people who cared for him.

"Your father was a powerful man. As such, he had powerful enemies, the kind of people who wouldn't mind hurting a child in order to get some form of vengeance." He turned to Sasuke for that last bit, getting the boy to grunt in annoyance.

"But why didn't old man Hokage do something about that? Everyone always seemed to hate me for no reason!" the jinchuriki protested, sitting up a bit and leaning forward.

"Being Hokage isn't as simple as it seems. It's a big responsibility. The Sandaime had his hands full keeping the village intact after the calamities of the Nine-Tails attack and the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke's frown deepened at the mention of that event, but he said nothing.

Naruto lowered his head, feeling very tired all of a sudden. The nine-tailed fox, sealed in that weird mark on his stomach... the fourth Hokage, his dad... Jiji's attempt to help him out... all those hateful looks.

It kind of made sense.

"You don't hate me, right?" He asked no one in particular.

Surprisingly, Sakura was the first to respond. "No. It isn't you who destroyed the village and killed all those people, Naruto. It's the fox, the one you seem to be keeping in check."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at that, noticing the uncharacteristically mature response from his student. "Sakura, please explain."

She turned her head to her teacher, then nodded. "The tailed beasts are being of unrivaled rage, with an appetite for destruction that can never be sated. If it was trying to get out, it could've done so any number of times when the villagers...even I...did something to hurt him. But it didn't."

Kakashi smiled, happy that at least one of his students was taking the news so well. "Very good, Sakura. If Naruto wasn't as tenacious and stubborn as we know him to be, odds are that he would've gone nuclear a long time ago, killing every last one of us."

Of course, he didn't expect them to get the irony.

Getting a blink from all three, Kakashi leaned back, content to watch the sunset for a while as the information sunk in.

oOoOoOo

Settling back into a comfortable position, the Cyclops jonin eyed the bright-haired kid sitting across from him, noticing that the boy is still pretty confused. His teammates were far more interesting, though.

Sakura stared at the blonde in awe, the regret for all the times she tried her best to embarrass and ignore the boy coming back in droves. It was a sickening feeling, disrespecting the memory of the Yondaime like that. Naruto might be a bumbling idiot, but if Kakashi-sensei is placing faith in him, she'll do so as well.

For Sasuke, it was certainly a most interesting turn of events. For the dobe to be the son of someone as respected as the fourth Hokage... Maybe that was the reason he was getting so strong this quickly; Success was in his blood as well... But no genius, obvious or not, could ever stand up to an Uchiha.

_If you keep thinking you're better than everyone else, Naruto included, you will never defeat Itachi._

Kakashi's words echoed in the boy's mind, coming back louder and louder as he tried to silence them. What did he know about the Uchiha? All he had was that Sharingan, and all anyone could tell him was 'he got it in the war'. To bear the burden of avenging your entire clan...

And Naruto's idiotic offer to help kill Itachi... it was an insult. No one as weak as him would ever be able to beat his brother. No one...

His mind flashed back to the aftermath of the chunin exams, and the sight of seeing Naruto standing atop the toad boss, Gamabunta. While he did hold the cats' contract, Sasuke knew he could never bring out a creature that powerful. Even when he tried his hardest, Sasuke was simply shoved aside by Gaara's overwhelming power. And yet the dobe managed to beat him...

No. Whatever Naruto could do, as an Uchiha, Sasuke would do better. And he'd do it on his own terms.

"Anything else you want to say, sensei?" The boy spoke, his voice as cold as it usually was.

The jonin eye-smiled, noticing something in the boy's eyes that seemed promising. While he was obviously confused about a lot of things, his talent was impossible to doubt. Given time, he'd warm up to the team, and from there... Kakashi doubted that the boy himself would believe how he'd progress from there.

But thinking about Sasuke could be placed on hold. He's been talking to them long enough, so he needed to get the last, and pretty much worst, part of the team meeting out of the way.

"And finally, I guess it's my turn." The moment he spoke, both Naruto and Sakura snapped to attention.

He sighed. Acceptance that there's a problem is the first step in fixing it...

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I'm a terrible teacher."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not..."

He raised his hand, stopping the girl from further holding on to the delusion.

"We worked together for the better part of the year. In all that time, I've taught you to walk on water and trees, I taught _you_ two D-Rank jutsu, I taught Sasuke a jutsu that can easily kill if it lands properly, and I taught Naruto jack squat."

The genin exchanged glances, not one of them trying to disprove their teacher. He was mildly hurt that no one wanted to defend him, but then again, the three of them holding true to their opinions was also a good sign; he continued:

"Honestly, there's loads of stuff we could have explored during all that time, but I was simply too busy with other things to bother with teaching them to you. For that, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you do kind of stink as a teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto offered with a grin.

"But I remember that no matter how much I messed around the academy, Iruka-sensei always gave me another shot. It's because I got that chance that I managed to even earn this," he said, pointing at his headband, "seems to me that you deserve another shot too."

Sakura nodded, turning to her teacher. "Naruto's right... you weren't really a great teacher. But I also think you could do better if we started from scratch. Besides, it'd be wrong of me to hold it against you after what you arranged for me..."

Sasuke frowned. "You're the reason I'm still this weak." He stated flatly.

Kakashi scratched his head, trying to find an appropriate response. He had lost the moment of Guy-inspired toughness, so he had trouble coming up with a response that's in line with his previous statements.

"Eh...maybe?" The jonin offered politely.

Sasuke shook his head, obviously not amused in the slightest. "Can I leave now?"

He didn't even bother for an answer, getting up and walking towards the door. The sun had almost set, and it was getting chilly on the roof anyway.

"Well, you could, but you'd be missing out on what I have planned." Kakashi spoke, his negotiation instinct kicking back into gear.

This, as expected, brought the Uchiha back to their group, if only temporarily. Still wearing his annoyed look, Sasuke sat back down to Naruto's right side, across from the jonin. No matter how much of an idiot he was, Kakashi was a legend for a reason, so it'd be smart to at least hear him out.

"Since you seem most interested, let's start with you, Sasuke..." the copy-nin trailed off, recalling exactly what he had intended to say.

"Well, keeping in mind that you have the Sharingan, you're set up for pretty much anything. Ninjutsu comes easier to you, as does close combat. The precise chakra control needed for genjutsu is circumvented by your eyes as well... You're pretty much a blank slate..."

Seeing the Uchiha roll his eyes at the open-ended answer, Kakashi pressed on.

"Expand your ninjutsu library... maybe add a sword in the mix... genjutsu too...hmm, this is harder than I expected." He concluded, giving the boy an apologetic shrug.

"A sword? That's the best you can come up with?" The Uchiha asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. He was seriously beginning to consider the fact that the elite jonin was just messing with him.

"Why not? If I recall correctly, Shisui Uchiha used to use one, and he was considered a genius rivaled only by Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widened, the memory of his long-dead cousin coming to the front of his mind. There were so many times that he had watched the two of them spar, each time seeing something completely new and amazing. At times they would simply spar up close, kunai sparking against a blade, moving at speeds that only the Uchiha eyes could follow. Other times, it would be a genjutsu battle, the two young men simply staring at each other, their battle fought on the mental plane, rather than the physical.

His favorites, though, were when Shisui started teleporting everywhere. Ever since he was a genin, the prodigy Uchiha had given his all to that particular jutsu, taking it to a level that no one else in the shinobi world could hope to do. Once he told both him and Itachi that his shunshin cost him almost no chakra.

Sasuke cracked a rare smile, remembering the times when he was happy as a child, the times before everything went bad...

"Hn." He grunted, erasing the smile the moment he had registered it.

"Try me, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cut in, eager to hear his teacher's assessment of his potential specialization.

The man looked over to the energetic blonde, placing a finger to his chin in contemplation.

"Well, until we fix all the areas you're lacking in, I can't really say..." he started, noticing the genin's smile fading quickly as he did so, "But you'd do wise to stay around Jiraya every chance you get. He's one of the legendary sannin for a reason. I'm sure he could answer your question better than I ever would."

Then he turned his head to Sakura, who seemed less than enthusiastic to hear about what her sensei thought of her potential abilities. He didn't spend a single moment thinking about it.

"Sakura, I arranged for Lady Hokage to tutor you because I believe you'd be perfectly suited for a medical ninja. Your level of control is something you don't often see even in shinobi thrice your age, and it would be a waste of potential trying to specialize you in anything else. In time, you could become just as good as Amane."

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of the kunoichi they have met at the Land of Waves. She was one of the few ninja who took Sakura seriously for whatever reason, and that left the impressionable genin with a large amount of respect for the woman. According to Kakashi, what she did to save that boy Haku wasn't something just any medic could do.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, then both nodded.

"Right then. Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

As he leapt across Konoha's rooftops, Sasuke could only return to what had transpired at the 'Team meeting'. Did the man really think that a pep-talk would help? He needed to get stronger, he didn't need stupid apologies or empty promises.

But he couldn't teach himself. Becoming a worthy shinobi meant having a capable mentor, one who had both the knowledge and the drive required to teach. Kakashi had the knowledge, but his drive was obviously lacking. Was he supposed to just believe that all of a sudden he'd take training his team seriously?

Huffing in annoyance, Sasuke stopped at a tree branch, sitting down to catch his breath. The night was chilly, for sure, but he was past that now. All he wanted to do was get stronger. He had the talent, he had the eyes... hell, he even had the goddamn curse mark. Why was he still so weak?

As he sat there, the boy was completely oblivious to the four figures staring at him from a ways' off, all four standing on one of Konoha's roofs, having had little trouble with infiltrating the village. For a place that was recently attacked, Konoha's defense perimeter was laughable. Did they really lose so many shinobi?

The shortest of the lot gave a signal to the other three, signaling to move in closer. While they were sure that no one would bother them in the civilian district of the village, being careful always paid off, and it wasn't like they'd have trouble with time after making contact. Orochimaru had already planted the seeds, all that was left was for them to collect the fruits of his labor.

Still unaware of the approaching ninja, Sasuke kept running over the day's events in his mind. Kakashi had no right telling him what to do. Actually, no one had the right telling him what to do. He was an Uchiha, and he could do what he damn well pleased. And what he wanted most was the power to obliterate Itachi and restore the proud name of the clan...

What would someone like him know, anyway? He didn't lose everyone he ever cared for in one night. He was well aware of the story of Konoha's white fang, but even that was simply insignificant when compared to the extermination of the Uchiha at the hands of one of their own...

_If you want to kill me... curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life..._

What right did he have to tell him that!? Sasuke clenched his fists as the memories of that night returned to his mind yet again, pushing all other thoughts aside.

_Run away...run away... and cling to your pitiful life._

He would kill him. No matter how strong Itachi was, he would kill him. That was his goal, his purpose. Killing the man who had slaughtered the clan would redeem their name, the name of the Uchiha. With his own eyes, Sasuke would watch as his brother drew his last breath.

_And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

The Mangekyo Sharingan. Eyes of incredible power, one that you could only acquire by killing your closest friend. They were the reason Shisui had died. Those cursed eyes with that unimaginable genjutsu... 72 hours of living in hell, seeing your family butchered by your own brother, your own blood...

"No..." Sasuke muttered, coming to a conclusion. He wouldn't blindly listen to his brother anymore. He wouldn't come to him, having done exactly what that man had told him to. He wouldn't disgrace the clan like that.

_**'No one can tell me what to do.'**_

It's at that point that he finally noticed the four figures that have been moving ever closer for the past few minutes. They didn't look like Konoha ninja, and a glance at their heads proved that they weren't. Sound shinobi - Orochimaru's. The man who had given him the curse mark had sent his underlings to collect, probably intending to get the Sharingan in exchange.

Sasuke wasn't having any of that, pulling the one kunai he held on him, and leaping off the branch onto the same roof.

"Looks feisty." The sole girl of the group stated, shooting the boy a overly hungry look.

"Boy, Orochimaru-sama really knows how to pick them... he looks like he can barely stand..." spoke the white-haired one, sidestepping Sasuke's attempt to run him through, slightly amused with the speed with which the boy withdrew after his failed attack.

"But far be it from me to question his judgment." He finsihed, moving towards Sasuke with an air of menace around him.

The tallest of the lot, some kind of freak with four arms too many, looked around the dark village, not seeing anyone on the approach. These Konoha guys were pushovers. He then turned his head to the white-haired one with two heads. "Cut that shit out, Sakon, we don't have time to chase this trash all around the village. Just tell him why we're here so we can split."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The guy approaching him was good, but he didn't doubt he could take him on in a single fight. The problem was that there was three others to deal with as well. Alone, this weak, he'd have trouble claiming victory... that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Readying his kunai, Sasuke once more dashed forward, Sharingan red flaring from his eyes. He made an attempt to slash the sound shinobi's throat, but only saw the guy twist in a completely unnatural way, dodging the attack. In retaliation, he slammed a fist into Sasuke's head, sending him flying to the side, his head ringing.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Sasuke eyed his foe once more, hatred burning in his mind. "You're good at dodging..." he made the three hand signs, gathering chakra in his palm, feeling as it changes from the usual fluid shape into the wild and uncontained energy of a lightning technique.

"Then dodge this... Chidori!"

Sakon smirked, shifting his weight to the side in order to dodge the deceptively fast technique. Throwing himself to the side, he watched in satisfaction as the Uchiha blazed past the point where he stood not moments ago, straight into the group of three shinobi that stood behind him.

The three looked alarmed only for a moment, until the large one flattened Sasuke with a violent clothesline. The dark-haired boy hit the ground with a loud thud, rolling off to the side. Almost instantly, black flame marks started spreading across his body.

"The curse mark?" The tall one asked, immediately recognizing the markings. "Does he really think it'll help?"

"I'll handle him." The large one muttered, walking towards the still grounded Uchiha. What he didn't expect was the boy to suddenly leap up and connect a kick to his head, sending him crashing to the ground due to the boosted strength behind the attack.

"You're the best Orochimaru sent? I guess what he's given me already is enough to toss you out of the village..." Sasuke said, picking his kunai up. He went so far as to place it back into his pouch.

"Trash..." Jirobo began, his arrow-patterned markings flowing across his skin, stopping only when they completely covered the left side of his body, "...SHOULD KNOW ITS' PLACE!"

With speed unnatural for someone of his size, the massive shinobi picked the boy up, chucking him into a wall next to his teammates. He immediately let the mark recede after that, unwilling to risk the adverse effects too soon.

Sasuke groaned as he watched the two ninja standing near him, the force with which he hit the wall being enough to knock most of the air out of him. Odds were that all four of those ninja had the curse marks, and they were way, way better at using them...

However, when the spider-armed one tried to check if he's alive, Sasuke immediately took his opportunity. He pulled the guy down, rolling over him while simultaneously pulling the kunai from his pouch. He brought it up, intending to drive down with enough force to push the blade into the ninja's chest.

Unfortunately, in his rage, he had forgotten about the others, noticing only when something held his hand in place, preventing him from finishing the guy off. As he turned his head around to see what stopped him, Sasuke only caught a glance of Sakon's sandal as the ninja drove his foot into his head, smashing it against the wall again.

"Gee, Tayuya, if you didn't hold him back, I might have not made it in time to save our dear friend." The pale-skinned shinobi grinned, the sarcasm practically oozing from his words. Kidomaru, the one with the spider-like arms, stood up, giving his teammate and temporary leader an annoyed look.

"Kiss my ass, dipshit." Came the response from the redhead, the one responsible for keeping Kidomaru not-stabbed. She didn't need that double prick giving her shit for something like that, she was being generous.

"Save your flirting for later." Began the spider, staring at the Uchiha's unconscious form. "We didn't deliver the message."

The girl made a 'tsk' noise, then knelt beside Sasuke's head, whispering something into his ear. "There, now this little trash will know where to come looking for us. Can we leave this shithole already? I'm tired of looking at that stupid symbol."

Her finger was pointing at Sasuke's headband, and the Konoha swirled leaf on it.

The two-faced Sakon grinned, always enjoying his teammates' 'unique' personalities.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Sakura was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd go see the Hokage tomorrow, intent on starting her new training as early as possible. She would work hard to catch up to Sasuke, and prove that she's someone who's worth his time. She'd prove she wasn't the weak little girl she seemed to be.

If Kakashi-sensei would place his faith in her, she had no right to disappoint him. No matter how harsh or strict the Hokage is, she'd take everything she threw at her, and she'd become a kunoichi her mother could be proud of.

But... something felt wrong. It was something about the way Sasuke just leapt off the roof the moment Kakashi disappeared in the swirl of leaves. She wanted to follow after him, but he was already gone, and Naruto was already pestering her about going out for ramen. She just told him that she wanted to be alone to think over everything Kakashi had said.

She kind of envied him with how quickly he accepted everything their teacher told him. It must be big news, having the nine-tails sealed into you, and learning that the Yondaime was your father... but Naruto just took it with a big smile... like he always did.

The feeling came back to her, like a bad itch. It loomed somewhere in the back of her mind, keeping her awake. Perhaps she could go out, clear her head a bit? It was a nice night, and she wouldn't mind if it was a little colder than usual. She wouldn't be away for too long... her parents didn't need to know.

Slowly picking herself up, Sakura opened the window, pausing upon noticing the scroll sitting idly on one of the shelves above her table. It was the same one she got in the Land of Waves, but she never really got around to opening it...

At first, it was because she was busy trying to get Sasuke to notice her, but then there were missions, and then the exams... over time, she had simply forgotten she even had the thing. For a moment, she considered opening it, but then decided otherwise. If Amane trusted her with that scroll, she'd open it only when she caught up to her teammates. Whatever gift the medic kunoichi left her, she'd have to earn it.

With a deep breath, Sakura leapt out of the window, into the night.

Her landing was unusually easy, so she attributed it to the nice weather, then kept walking. For some reason, the strange itch in the back of her mind seemed to be lessening, but she still felt like there was something very bad about to happen.

Taking it easy, the girl headed west, intending to reach the main street and maybe take a stroll to the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were always on daytime duty, but she never saw who took the night watch. For some reason, the image in her head was of two kunoichi with identical temperaments to the easygoing duo.

She wondered what working with Lady Tsunade would be like. She was known as the idol of all kunoichi in the village, and was held in high regard in most other villages due to her medical proficiency. The sannin had revolutionized the medical field, bringing about changes that had supposedly saved Konoha from losing the entirety of its' fighting force in the war... But she also heard that the current Hokage had left the village for a long time after the war, only returning when master Jiraya and Naruto went to look for her.

What kind of person made those kinds of choices? She was a medic, after all, but war had a way of changing people... that's what she was always told, anyway. Maybe she was nice, well-mannered and wise, if vain and unmotivated. Someone who'd been through what she did would probably turn out like that.

Unaware of how wrong her assumptions were, Sakura walked past Ino's flower store, seeing that the lights have long since been turned off. A feeling of regret once again struck at her, reminding her of the friendship she had with the Yamanaka heir, before their mutual crush on Sasuke drove them apart... That was just another reason to become stronger. If she got strong, she would have Sasuke's attention, and Ino would finally let go. Maybe then they could try and work on their friendship again.

Finally reaching the gate, Sakura was mildly disappointed to see a pair of disinterested looking chunin. They didn't stick out in any way, and seemed to be grumpy about their assignment, as evidenced by the look they shot her. Deciding that she'd rather not be there, Sakura went back towards the village center, only to decide to stop and rest at a bench.

It was a somewhat thin cobblestone path, surrounded by trees from both sides. It was a popular place for young couples to meet before their dates, and most such dates ended in the very same place. It was one of the more romantic spots in Konoha.

She gazed up at the starry sky, frowning a bit at the odd feeling that has been following her around ever since the team meeting. Before she could get into investigating it, however, she saw a figure approaching in the distance...

* * *

Waking up, Sasuke could see that his attackers were already gone. He ran a hand across his sore head, realizing that the influence of the curse mark protected him from the worst of the damage. He'd bruise a bit, but that was it. It wasn't what bothered him.

Those four kicked him around like he was a clueless academy student. Nothing he threw at them worked... They were too fast, and their control over the curse marks was better than his. He could never beat them, no matter how hard he tried - they were simply better than him.

_Meet us outside the village, Sasuke. We can offer you power the likes of which you've never seen._

There was a brief pause in the eerie voice ringing through his head, which sent an involuntary chill up his spine. Was this some kind of genjutsu?

_Remember your purpose, Sasuke._

His purpose? His purpose was to kill Itachi... and Orochimaru could give him the power he needed to do it.

He got up, licking his lips, then began walking towards the Uchiha district. He could just leave Konoha, leave the place that so stubbornly intended to hold him back, keep him from the vengeance he alone could deliver. No one would be able to stop him. Kakashi was ignorant, Naruto and Sakura weak... no one else cared.

It was as simple as walking out of those gates, north to the land of sound. Orochimaru would make good on his promise; the snake's intention is and will be getting his hands on the Sharingan. But Sasuke would never give him the opportunity. He'd kill the sannin, and then he would kill Itachi... only then could the clan rest in peace.

The village was dark, only a few stray light poles strewn about in no specific order. It gave the village a dramatic, overly contrasted look that annoyed the boy. He picked up his pace, nearing the high walls of the Uchiha district. He only needed to gather some things, then he'd be gone for good.

Kakashi's attempt at salvaging Team 7... too late, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed the power, and he needed it as soon as possible...

Then a stray idea hit his head, and he placed his hands in the tiger seal, one that made chakra most volatile, and focused on it. He felt his chakra surge, the last strands of the genjutsu the four shinobi left on him leaving his mind. If they had done anything to manipulate his decision, he'd know now.

Nothing. Only words. Their genjutsu was the simple message to remember his purpose. A simple request... a simple command.

Sasuke grit his teeth, angry that the four sound shinobi would get him to betray his own declaration so quick. But what they offered was something he simply couldn't pass up. The importance of him having that power was impossible for anyone but him to understand.

_All power comes at a cost, Sasuke. The price of the power you think you need to beat him is simply too high._

Again those words, echoing in the back of his mind. Why would they repeat themselves? He didn't care about what Kakashi had to say, what he thought. He didn't understand... he never will.

_...and he was considered a genius rivaled only by Itachi._

Sasuke stopped, taking a moment to lean against a nearby wall. Shisui could beat Itachi, but that was before Itachi had those eyes... Maybe if... No, what was he thinking? Those sound creeps wouldn't be waiting around forever, so he needed to hurry up.

Nearing running speed, Sasuke reached his apartment, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside. He took a standard shinobi backpack, packed some of his personal effects into it, and then turned to the wardrobe. As he began sorting through the outfits, intent on setting aside a combination for any kind of weather, the Uchiha kept thinking.

He didn't notice that the sky outside was unusually clear for the time of year, moonlight strong enough to illuminate the overgrown gardens that could be seen outside the window. In the other parts of the village, it'd be a D-Rank assignment, tending to gardens, but there was no such mission for the Uchiha district... Sasuke would need to request it himself.

Done with the wardrobe, he went to the weapons cabinet, sorting through his respectable collection. When most weapons broke or were dulled beyond use, they were dropped off at a weapons' shop to be sharpened or smelted and re-forged. As the last Uchiha, he had the unspoken privilege of getting his weapons returned first. Despite that, he kept a sizable collection at home.

He took out a pair of fuuma shuriken, recalling that one afternoon after their mission to the wave when he wasted his time working on a collaboration jutsu he and Naruto were supposed to use. They never did; How many times did the dobe fumble the shot? It must have been almost a hundred times...

Snapping himself out of it, Sasuke quickly packed away the weapons he needed, then turned to the table. He intended to take some of the scrolls he kept there, but instead saw the picture Team 7 took the day they completed their first successful mission. His eyes paused over the happy faces of Kakashi and Sakura, and they lingered on the hateful look Naruto was giving him...

No, it wasn't hateful. Not really... the dobe wasn't strong enough to hate. That was one of the reasons he'd always be weaker. No matter how much he progressed, so long as he didn't have hate and fury, Naruto would never catch up. He could howl all he wanted about how he's going to become Hokage, but in the end, that was little than a pipe dream, a way to hide the pain that Sasuke himself knew well. At least, unlike him, he was doing something about it.

He held the picture for a while longer, then just left it be. Their faces could watch his room forever, after he's gone. In the end, it's just an empty room, no matter how long he had lived in it. They were just a ninja team, nothing else; that picture had no meaning to him.

Having grabbed the scrolls, and with his gear ready, Sasuke headed for the door, head still full of voices that didn't belong to him.

_Itachi, Kakashi, those sound freaks, Orochimaru, Naruto, Sakura..._

He shook his head, and carried on in the night.

_Shisui._

* * *

**This story is growing... I'm grateful for that. :)**

**And while Naruto's heyday is slowly beginning to fade (compared to what it was at its' peak in 2010), I hope this story does its' part in keeping Kishimoto's amazing world alive for the times that will come.**

**Also, seeing as 100 reviews is an actual possibility now, I feel the need to mark that milestone somehow...**

**Next chapter up in 7 days, less with each review.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. Book 2 - Chapter 4: Konoha Headband

**Warning: This is a very short chapter, much shorter than the usual 4k words.**

**Marquies: Wait... you originally shipped Ino and Sai? Also, I believe that the Anko thing was just Kishimoto writing on shrooms or something.**

**Maaaaaaaa: There's far too many Mary Sue-esque characters in the fandom already. Slow burn is the name of the game here.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who it was. She immediately stood up, but found herself unsure of what she would say.

Sasuke, who had been walking at a leisurely pace, lifted his head to see what was standing in his path, not giving any indication of recognizing his teammate. Of course someone like her would show up... maybe the entirety of the village could gather up at the gate, singing him a farewell song as he left them all forever. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke gave his teammate a bored look.

"Strange time to be prowling around the village." He stated, any kind of feeling absent from his tone of voice.

The girl lowered her eyes for a bit, then looked up again. "I had this bad feeling... I guess this is why. You're leaving, aren't you?"

She clenched her fists subconsciously, wishing that she was strong enough to just grab him and not let go. Then he couldn't leave the village... then he couldn't leave her.

Sasuke didn't react. "Go home Sakura, it's getting late."

With that said, he moved to sidestep her, only to see her outstretched arm in his way.

"Why, Sasuke? Why don't ever tell me anything?"

He brought an arm up to push her out of the way, but found that the pink-haired genin was putting up a respectable amount of resistance. He sighed, shaking his head. Did she really mean to stop him? Was she really that stupid? No one was going to stand between him and his goal.

"Why do you always hate me?" The girl asked, her eyes now hidden by her long bangs. She was shaking, tears running from her eyes, but she wasn't moving, not one inch.

"We did all those missions together... you and me, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She began, finding the words she always seemed to be lacking. "Sure, some of them were boring and uninteresting, while others were hard and painful, but even with all that, we still did them together."

She turned her head to her crush... the boy she loved, raising her head and opening her eyes so that he could see her. "Despite everything, Sasuke, I enjoyed it."

"Hn."

He said nothing. But he didn't try to get past her... he was still willing to listen. This might be her last chance to talk to him. Now was as good a time as any to tell him everything she wanted to say. Away from missions and Naruto and everything else. Maybe if he heard it all, he'd come around. Maybe the foolish belief that love conquers all might prove true after all.

"I know about your past, Sasuke. Even if you get your revenge, it won't bring happiness to anyone."

She paused, lowering her arm. "Not even you, Sasuke."

The boy closed his eyes. Why couldn't anyone just shut up? Everyone always had something more to say, something more to add. Everyone always wanted to be like him, to understand his pain. If they could understand it, the feeling that washed over him every day after that one moment when he still wasn't aware of who he was, or what had happened, they would wish they never thought of something so stupid...

"Up until now, we've done everything as a group... But there's something else I want to do right now."

He turned ever so slightly, facing the now puffy-eyed kunoichi. "I can't have you slowing me down anymore. I need to strike out on my own path, and realize my own destiny."

With that said, he motioned to take another step.

_"I love you."_

He stopped.

Slowly, he turned back to Sakura once more, watching as the desperation in her eyes grew with each second. Did she even know the weight that those words carried? What would a sheltered little girl like her know about love...about hate? Did she really believe that just saying that would be enough to make him stay? What a selfish way of interpreting the world...

Sasuke shook his head, pressing a hand against his forehead - flinching in surprise upon feeling the cold steel of the headband.

His Konoha headband...he didn't remember to take it off?

Konoha... it was a strange place for him. It was the only home he ever knew, but it was also the place where his clan was ridiculed and disrespected, up until the point when Itachi slaughtered them all...all but him. For all these years, he was the last of the Uchiha in Konoha.

When the village was founded, his clansmen and ancestors chose the village as their home. They had obviously seen something in it. But as time moved on, their hatred, much like his own, had driven them away from the village, and further into their own little worlds. Maybe they never actually left it, but the people of the Uchiha clan had long since abandoned the village.

But when it was all said and done, it was his _home_.

He shook his head once more, turning his head to the girl. It didn't make sense, what he was about to do; He'd be giving up on the promise of power from Orochimaru, and he'd most likely have to fight those four freaks again. But it felt right, and as a shinobi, he had learned to trust his instincts over anything else.

He was going to stay.

"You're annoying..." he began, seeing as the hope in Sakura's eyes quickly drained away. He could walk away, training with the sannin until he was strong enough to kill both him and Itachi. Then he could return to Konoha, or do whatever the hell he felt like doing. But seeing her like that, he felt that the call he had made was the correct one.

He walked around her, taking a seat on the nearby bench. Back when they were first assigned to the team, they sat on a bench just like that one, each thinking about the one thing that mattered to them the most. For him, it was revenge. It always was.

Taking off his backpack, Sasuke motioned for the teary-eyed girl to sit next to him. He had made his decision, and nothing would change that now.

No one would tell him what to do, not anymore.

oOoOoOo

There wasn't any light on the romantic path, the one that led from the village. The only light the two genin had was the bright starts and the shimmering glow of moonlight. Still, they were ninja, so adapting to the dark wasn't much of an issue. For such a turbulent day, the sky was remarkably peaceful, something that amused Sasuke just a tiny bit.

"I know the four of us have worked together... But I'll always be an avenger, Sakura. "

He paused, taking a moment to watch as the trees shimmered in the late night winds. Sakura sat at the edge of the bench, wiping her eyes and focusing on his words. In her heart, she felt that some of what she wanted to say had gotten through to him.

"It's always been my purpose of living - avenging my clan. And I was ready to walk that path...but in the end you... you just couldn't let go."

Her eyes widened as she watched him take off his headband, looking at the engraved symbol with a look she couldn't place. He rubbed the sides of the plate with his thumbs for a while, amused at how stupid he was, trading away the chance to get strong enough to kill Itachi just because of some insignificant attachment to the village.

"Konoha...is my home. I shouldn't leave it behind just because Itachi told me to come after him." He paused. " That's not what a shinobi does, is it? We're supposed to endure."

He smirked, wrapping the headband back around his head. It felt natural to have it there, it felt like something that was supposed to be like that.

"I guess... if I want to realize my goal, I'll have to endure too."

On the other side of the bench, Sakura was once again struggling, being unable to find her words. Finding no answer in her words, she did the next best thing, pushing herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

_"Thank you..."_

Letting her have her victory, Sasuke endured, as real shinobi do, but quickly grew weary of her display of affection upon realizing that she won't let go unless he makes her. Enjoying the luxury of personal space once more, the Uchiha crossed his arms. As long as they were here, they could talk about pretty much anything, uninterrupted.

He didn't feel angry anymore, not in the least bit. He understood the consequences of his choice, and had made peace with them. What remained now was to see if his choice was truly the right one, to see if the hidden leaf could give him what he had refused from Orochimaru. For some reason, Sasuke felt very mellow.

A question came to his mind, one he figured was the appropriate time to ask.

"Why are you so hung up on me?"

She blinked, the sudden question helping her get some of her composure back. This was an intense several minutes, and it had left her almost completely drained. Sakura thought for a long time about what her crush had asked her, only barely nodding her head upon arriving at a satisfactory explanation.

"At first it wasn't much different than it was with all the other girls. You were handsome and cool, and you were the last Uchiha. We were all really petty, we didn't know any better at the time..."

Sasuke stopped his neutral expression from deteriorating into a frown at Sakura's pathetic attempt to justify her past behavior, but gave her a look to warn her not to say something that stupid again. She nodded in response.

"But then we got placed on the same team, and we spent a lot of time together. I started to realize that there was much more to you than looks and an attitude... You were hurting, Sasuke, and despite that, you still did your best to become a strong shinobi..." she trailed off, starting to hate the presence in her mind that was always so childishly glad whenever he gave her some sign of attention.

"It was like a dream come true. I started picturing myself as the one who'd help you get better, to break out of your shell. I started imagining things, falling back on those fantasies when things became too hard in the real world. That was part of the reason I'm so weak."

A small part of Sasuke wanted to argue the point, seeing as she so brazenly tried to prevent him from leaving earlier, but he silenced it, focusing back on the pinkette's story.

"Then the exams happened, and you saved my life... Even with Orochimaru of the sannin there, you pushed through the fear and saved me. That's when I realized it wasn't just a childish crush anymore." There was a tone of finality to her voice, which Sasuke immediately understood.

Hearing all that... it explained why she didn't want to let go, at least. The same part that wanted to argue her words from before felt bad about what he was about to do, but he knew that he couldn't lead her along.

"Sakura...I can't return those feelings."

"I...I understand."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"If it didn't, my feelings wouldn't be honest... But I think I can wait."

"You'd wait... for me?" He asked, a look of mild disbelief on his face.

The girl gave a vigorous nod, determination flaring in her eyes much like it did earlier in the day, when her teacher told her he believed she deserved to be a kunoichi.

Sasuke sighed. Guess there's no going back on the decision now... it could've been worse, though. Naruto could have come instead. That'd be a pain in the ass.

"We need to get some backup against those sound ninja..." He began, standing up from the bench. He had already picked his bag up, and was now looking over his shoulder at the girl who had professed her love for him.

Sakura stared at him, seeing the grim determination in the boy's eyes. It wasn't quite like the look he had before, on the roof, but all the power, all the anger, it was still there... For whatever reason Sasuke decided to stay with them, she knew that this was only the first step she needed to make in order to help him with the burden he was forced to carry.

The Uchiha cracked a smirk. "Come on, let's go break their arms."

* * *

**After the next one, I'll be out of quick chapter updates.**

**So yeah, no more reviews for updates deal in this book :/ Doesn't mean I won't be appreciating every single one, though...**


	24. Book 2 - Chapter 5: Strike Up the Band

**And I'm officially out of pre-written chapters. :/**

**Maaaaaaaa: In my opinion, Sakura was doomed to weakness from the start. When you got 3 characters bound so tightly, you either have to make it a love triangle or cut one loose. As for sage mode... Well, Hashirama got it from the slugs, Tsunade handed their contract to Sakura... technically, she had no reason not to try and get it.**

**Marquis: Completely forgot about Shikamaru and Temari xD. Although he himself claims he sucks at writing romances, Kishimoto did build up a couple of very believable pairings, huh?**

**In contrast to the previous chapters, this one is a bit lighter at heart...**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start.

He had been dreaming something about the Land of Waves, but couldn't quite recall the details; it didn't matter. Something important was going down, and his shinobi instincts were telling him that things were about to get interesting. That was good, one mindblowing event was never enough for the blonde.

Quickly throwing on his standard ninja gear, colored a darker orange for nighttime operations, Naruto left his apartment, ready to make a beeline for the Hokage's office. Granny would need him for sure if whatever he sensed wasn't a false alarm.

He had thought about it for the entire evening, ever since he parted ways with everyone else after the meeting. Being the container of the nine-tailed fox... then learning that his dad was the fourth, and that he decided to seal the fox in him... It was all too much.

So Naruto figured he'd just let it marinade for a bit in the back of his mind, focusing on whatever his inner ninja senses had detected; there'd be enough time for reflection later. Since he wasn't living that far away from the Hokage tower, the genin made it there in good time, noticing that the sannin was pulling a late night, as evidenced by the stacks of paper and bottles of sake everywhere.

"Hey granny, need a hand?" He said, popping up through the open window. The ANBU that had spotted him had recognized the boy and let him pass, knowing that denying him entry and letting him make noise would only serve to annoy the already irritable Hokage.

Tsunade moved her eyes from the paper on her desk towards the genin in her office. "Go back home, squirt. It's almost two in the morning."

However, Naruto only took a seat behind Shizune's makeshift desk, eyeing the office with interest. "Man, I can't wait for you to hand over the hat... I'll have to do some redecorating though, maybe add more orange."

He wanted to ask her if she knew, to ask why she'd keep something like that from him... But even if he did, she'd say the same thing Kakashi did - The Yondaime had enemies. But still, that hardly explained why so many people couldn't understand that he really wasn't any different from anyone else...

That didn't matter, though. He knew the truth now, and it didn't really change anything about his priorities. He'd still make the hat, and as Hokage, he'd make sure that no one is ever treated like he was; they wont ignore him when he becomes the strongest ninja in the village, after all.

Tsunade only barely contained the urge to chuck him out the window, finding a short reprieve in the fact that someone was knocking on the door.

"You don't have to knock. This late, I'm not terribly busy."

The ANBU that had opened a door bowed his head, his fox mask plastered in a permanent grin. Tsunade wondered if that reflected the man's personality; ANBU often switched their masks, especially during combat.

A trick that only the Konoha units seemed to be utilizing right now was to engage the enemy, reveal their preferred fighting styles, then drop a smoke and swap masks at random. When the smoke cleared, the enemy would rush against the ANBU they thought they had an advantage over. That's about as long as the battles lasted.

Behind him, the rest of Kakashi's Team 7 walked in, looking somewhat excited. Naruto brightened up immediately, waving a hand to greet his teammates. "Sakura! Sasuke! What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke eyed the blonde with a surprised look, blinking once. "What are you...nevermind." He turned his head to Tsunade, the look on his face becoming deathly serious all of a sudden.

"Lady Hokage, I request authorization to gather a team and pursue a unit of Sound-affiliated shinobi that had contacted me. They all carry the curse mark that Orochimaru had left me with, and seem to be skilled combatants; Easily high chunin level. Some of them had abnormalities like additional body parts." he spoke, his voice serious and even as it usually was.

Tsunade's eye twitched. Orochimaru was bold enough to send his minions in her village, this soon after the exams? She had to admire the man for his ambition, at least.

"We simply don't have shinobi available for that. If there was more than a single unit of spies, I'll need these ANBU to scour the village..." she sighed, knowing full well that the village had been stretched thin, only genin really being in decent supply. "...But I can give you Shikamaru, and every single genin you see fit." was her reply, the frustration over the village's current state more than obvious on her features.

She pulled out a stack of papers, from the left drawer, the ones reserved for emergency missions. Flipping though them, she applied the stamp onto each and every one, handing the stack to the Uchiha.

"Start off with him, and recruit anyone else you think you'd need."

She highly doubted that it was the best course of action, but Kakashi's kids were no pushovers, despite their lackluster training.. and with a tactical mind like Shikamaru backing them up, she saw no reason not to authorize their action.

With nothing else to do, the Hokage wished the trio luck as they disappeared out the door. As soon as they were out of sight, she palmed her face, shaking her head at how difficult it was to deal with a shortage of ninja.

"Fox, get your ass over here. I need a message sent to Suna."

* * *

"So they told you to come see them, and you flat-out refused?" Naruto began questioning, intending to get the full story out of the Uchiha before they reached the Nara compound. It was a ways' off, in the western district where most of the higher-profile clans held their estates.

"Shut up, Naruto. We have a mission." Sasuke replied coldly, not at all amused with the blonde's attitude.

"So we're going to break their arms? That's a mission requirement or something?"

"What? No! What the hell, Naruto?"

"Hey, you said, and I quote 'we're going to go break their arms', when I asked you where we were going right outside of granny's office."

"Don't call the Hokage 'granny', Naruto. You're expected to treat her with respect." Sakura cut in, unhappy with how her future teacher was addressed by her own teammate.

"And teme is expected to kick my ass every time we spar, and that doesn't happen either." Naruto boasted, sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha.

Sasuke only shrugged.

"Wow, you're taking it better than usual."

"I'm on a mission."

"Killjoy."

The dark-haired boy smirked, picking up pace. His two teammates grumbled to themselves, then followed along at the increased speed. Soon enough, however, Naruto caught up to his teammate and friend, intent on getting some information about the mission.

"Four of them, huh? Aside from the guy you said had six arms and the one with two heads, was there anything else?"

Sasuke sighed, but kept pace. "Large guy is a close combat specialist. Spider guy had a way of saying nothing of use, but was obviously the brains of the bunch. The guy who knocked me out seemed to have a sadistic streak, so maybe he's a hothead. I got nothing on the girl, but since the voice in my head from the genjutsu was female, I'd hazard a guess that she can throw some illusions around."

Naruto kept silent, analyzing the information. For a brief encounter, teme gathered a respectable amount of information. And of course, in the world of ninja, information was the next best thing to a powerful jutsu.

"Alright, aside from Shikamaru, who else are we getting?"

"The rest of our generation. Everyone who's in the village goes." He wanted to add that he hoped for Shino especially, since the bug user seemed to be the best equipped to deal with those kinds of foes quickly, but kept that bit to himself.

"Ino and Tenten are away on missions, as is Shino, I think. Hinata too." Sakura interjected, having caught up to her teammates. "I think that the rest are pretty much available."

"Good, saves us time." Well, that's one strategy out the window...

"I also think we should bring Lee."

Both boys gave their teammate a confused look, both aware that the green-clad genin was still recovering. They slowed down, having reached the district they were heading towards.

"Bushy-brows? But he's still hurt from the chunin exams..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke gave a 'tsk', following it up with a smirk. "Either way, should he catch wind of the mission, he'd show up. We'd be heading in stronger if we pick him up right away."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Naruto deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke answered with a shrug, pressing the emergency intercom button next to the gate. After a few seconds, a tired male voice answered.

"Yeah..."

"Emergency mission. We need Shikamaru. I'll keep my finger on the button until the lazy bum is outside." Naruto cut in, pushing his head past Sasuke.

The would-be emo frowned, but said nothing, concluding that the approach was as effective as anything else. He had a lot to prove in the upcoming fights, and he didn't want to mess up over something trivial. He'd just have to beat more of them than Naruto; that will clear up any misunderstandings right quick.

It wasn't more than a minute, and Shikamaru was all but sent flying out of the house, wearing his chunin vest and looking surprisingly aware for someone who just woke up, especially considering that he's a Nara.

"What a drag... what kind of mission starts at three in the morning?"

"Emergency. Retrieval or removal of four sound spies. We need you to coordinate."

Shikamaru studied the paper Sasuke handed him, mind already working on assembling an ideal team. He did notice something unusual about the Uchiha, though.

"It's going to be a personal fight, isn't it?" He asked, voice already sounding tired.

"He said he'd break their arms. Considering that one of them has six of them, I'd say yes." Naruto chimed in.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, then shook his head. "I don't want to know..."

Judging by the description of the lot of them, they needed a close combat specialist, a tracker, and someone who could take out enemies fast. With Sasuke as the long-range support, that meant that the likes of Naruto, Kiba and Choji would act as the main force. That left Neji and Sakura with unique roles... The Hyuga's unique skills could easily shut an opponent down the moment there's an opening, so he'll act as their knife, striking only when the blow is guaranteed. Sakura wasn't much of a factor, but pushed to the wall, every shinobi shows strength.

He'd rather avoid such a situation, though...

Done with his analysis, he immediately turned to the girl in question. "Sakura, you aren't the best fighter around, so I'm telling you right away that you'll be escorting anyone who might get themselves injured back to the village, alright?"

She nodded her head, giving a confident smile. "I'm going to pull my weight, Shikamaru."

He gave her another look, then nodded, looking content. "Alright then, let's go get Choji."

"We're getting Lee." Naruto stated, placing a hand on his friend's back.

Shikamaru smirked, handing the piece of paper to the blonde, its' contents already burned into his mind. He tucked his arms into the vest pockets, mind busying itself projecting formation upon formation. Playing with lots of pieces gave him lots of options, but he needed to pick the strategy that ensures that all of them come back unharmed.

"We're getting Lee." He repeated, confirming that he already factored the recovering green beast into the equation. The way he is, Lee would get involved anyway... That makes another piece on a board that was getting frighteningly crowded.

"Alright then, Shikamaru takes the helm." Sasuke stated, and the now chunin-led team started down the street.

oOoOoOo

"Sorry to bother you this late, but we need Choji out here. There's an emergency mission issued out for him." Shikamaru drawled into the intercom, sympathizing with the unfortunate owner of the voice on the other side.

As the intercom made a hacking noise in response, the lights of the Akimichi estate began turning on in the east wing. It wasn't long until the recognizable silhouette of the clan heir was seen approaching the gate.

"Hey guys..." He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What's up?"

"We're gathering everyone for a big spy hunt!" Naruto exclaimed, the prospect of another mission already getting him pumped.

"Or we would, if Shikamaru wasn't dragging his feet..." Sakura began, shooting a disappointed look at the Nara chunin.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the dark-haired Uchiha. "We'll see them anyway. I doubt they'd walk away just because I refused to come along willingly."

Choji gave the group a confused look, receiving the mission notice from his longtime friend. While Sakura protested the fact he was moving slow, he needed time to write down everything they knew about the enemy, their abilities and goal. Every little detail mattered, and he was intending to abuse each and every one.

The Akimichi looked the sheet of paper over, illuminated by the bright yellow street light, nodding upon finishing the whole sheet. "Alright... but what's this about having Sasuke break their arms?"

The Uchiha in question immediately shot his blonde teammate a dark look. Naruto only grinned in response. "It's a mission requirement! Now let's get a move on, there's four sound ninja waiting to get their butts kicked!" He protested, already standing at the head of the group.

"Relax, Naruto. Sasuke is right, if they came for him, I doubt they'll leave without a fight. Besides, I just realized we'll need to actually _talk_ to the Hyugas."

Sasuke smirked. "Neji."

Shikamaru nodded.

"That's their compound, right over there, right?" Sakura asked, pointing to a cluster of buildings a ways' down the street. She was right, as the Hyuga compound stood there, marking the edge of the clan-populated district.

The hastily assembled group made their way to the compound, letting Shikamaru approach the gate and talk to the guards. Being the proudest clan in the village, the Hyuga were as uptight and petty as one would expect, the elders being by far the worst of the bunch. The gate guard, however, appeared to be agreeable enough, as he went to look for the branch house prodigy not long after the mission leader approached him.

"No, seriously. Why do you have to break their arms?"

"He intends to make a name for himself. 'Arm-breaker Sasuke' is what they're gonna call him." Naruto immediately responded with a grin.

"Why would I want a stupid title like that?" the boy in question asked, having long since realized that the blonde's tenacity with ridiculous jokes far outlasted his own patience. It was best to simply let all of it pass him by.

"It beats 'Copycat Ninja'." Choji stated, finding himself amused with Team 7's antics. While he preferred working with his own team, seeing how others' team dynamics worked was always interesting. Add the fact that they'd be going in to face off four dangerous individuals that intend to kidnap their friend, and even the usually meek Choji began to feel anxious for things to move along.

Soon enough, Shikamaru and Neji appeared at the gate, rejoining the group in a few quick steps.

"While I don't appreciate getting dragged out of bed, a mission is a mission." The Hyuga stated.

Having lost his fight against Naruto in the chunin exams, Neji had his hands full dealing with the truth of his father's demise, as well as the repercussions of his actions against Hinata. While both the heiress and her father had forgiven him, the elders simply used it as an excuse to get him to do their bidding more often. Being the genius he was, he was mostly left to his own devices in order to improve, but that one show of weakness had brought the lot of them back like vultures. They knew he'd bounce back, and it was just a matter of seeing who digs his or her claws in the deepest. In a way, he was glad this mission came up.

"And Shikamaru mentioned something about breaking arms? I didn't quite understand that part." He continued, his voice curt and calm as usual.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but then gave up on the idea, shaking his head.

oOoOoOo

"Yes ma'am, I'm aware that it's the dead of night. It's an _emergency _mission."

Somehow, Neji got intercom duty for the Inuzuka compound. He didn't particularly mind, as Shikamaru had the right to request something like that, but the woman on the other side was decidedly uncooperative.

"Alright, I'll repeat once again. We need Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru for an emergency mission issued by the Hokage herself."

"Threaten to keep the button pressed, that always works!" Naruto chimed in, amused at how frustrated Neji was looking.

"You wanted to do that with every compound, didn't you?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Yup!" The blonde answered without hesitation.

The Hyuga found himself losing his patience quickly. "Lady, we have an important mission. Just send Kiba over, or I'll go get the ANBU to drag him out of bed, and you to prison for interfering." He wasn't proud of losing it like that, but the impressed looks Naruto and Choji were giving him offered some small comfort.

The intercom was silent.

After a few minutes, a single light sprang to life, only long enough for the group to see the unfortunate Inuzuka getting literally thrown out of the compound, the puppy strolling outside casually with a wagging tail.

Picking himself up with a curse, Kiba made his way to the group, taking the 'briefing' Shikamaru had held out for him.

"Emergency mission...4 freaks... Uchiha getting kidnapped... Wait, we need to let him break their arms?"

"This is completely ridiculous..." Sasuke muttered, moving to the front of the group.

Shikamaru glanced over, smirking as a uncharacteristically humorous idea came to his mind. "Alright, we just need to get Lee, and the arm destruction mission can begin."

"You need to stop..." Sakura said, but couldn't contain the incoming wave of giggles. The more casual of the genin joined in; Even Neji cracked a smile.

Sasuke shot her a look, but soon gave a smirk of his own. "Talk about beating a dead horse..."

He really didn't mean anything by the statement, but the dobe simply had to latch onto it and make a big deal out of the whole thing... Then again, breaking the sound four's arms was something he wouldn't pass up on, given the chance.

Naruto kept grinning, his victory cemented.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get Lee. He's this way." Neji began, taking point.

The rest of the group followed along, bringing the Inuzuka up to speed. Due to the information Sasuke had recalled, as well as the sheer number of people they had managed to gather, their odds were looking good.

However, Shikamaru knew that things could go wrong in a split-second on the field. They could either try and ambush the enemies as they attempt to return to the village for Sasuke, or they could send the Uchiha to lull them into a false sense of security, exposing him to greater risk, but also giving them a better shot of catching the enemies off guard...

He toyed with both ideas, eventually settling on the riskier choice. Sasuke could easily play along, breaking off if things seemed fishy for any reason. While they could predict the possibility of an ambush, they would have little choice but to spring it anyway, allowing the Konoha team to choose their preferred battlefield. Shikamaru intended to drag the enemies into a thick forest, planning on abusing the fact that every leaf shinobi was, on average, better on a tree than on solid ground.

"Hmph. This might just work out..." Muttered the chunin.

oOoOoOo

"There." Neji stated, pointing to a door on one of the top floors of one of Konoha's many apartment buildings. "That's where Lee lives."

"Great, who's going to get him?" Naruto asked, impatience slowly gnawing away at him.

While the assembled genin exchanged looks, Sakura had already started on the stairs. Noticing what happened, Shikamaru smirked. "Good work taking initiative, Sakura."

The girl smiled, then kept walking up. Getting Lee to join them on a mission wasn't going to be too hard, so she figured it'd be an easy way to help. After all, the boys would be doing the brunt of the fighting, so she had to pull her weight!

Clambering up the stairs slightly faster than necessary, she stopped in front of the door Neji pointed out, starting it off with a simple knock. Getting no answer, Sakura tried to knock once more, only to have the door swing open, revealing a slightly disheveled looking Rock Lee.

"Sakura?" He spoke, a look of surprise still lingering on his face. Why would Sakura come to visit him at this late hour? Could it be some kind of emergency? If it was, he'd need a minute to get into gear, but then...

"Lee, I'm here to ask you to help us with an important mission that just came up." She explained, slightly amused with the coloration of Lee's pajamas - green.

"A mission?" He blurted out, looking confused only a few moments longer before suddenly focusing. "A mission! While I am not yet at my best, I will try my absolute hardest not to slow you down!" He paused, then added. "I will be down in a moment!"

Closing the door, Sakura leaned against the railing, watching as the assembled group chatted amongst themselves as they waited for their final teammate. As soon as they caught up to the spies, it would be an all-out brawl... At least she helped as much as she could right now. Even Lee was going to do more fighting than she will...

"Hey Sakura, come down!" Choji called, waving the girl over.

With a small smile, she obliged, quickly making her way down the staircase. When she thought about it, not fighting that much means that she'll just have to do her bit before and after the confrontation itself. No matter how frightening the prospect, training under Lady Tsunade is probably the best course of action she could take.

"Think he's going to be ok?" The Akimichi inquired, slowly munching away at a bag of sweets he had somehow produced. He offered some to the girl, but she politely refused.

As for his question... it was Lee, after all. Regardless of whether he's ok or not, he'd still go. He was as bull-headed as Naruto was... maybe even worse. But this was exactly the situation he'd thrive in. She had heard Lee's story, she knew of his dream to become a splendid ninja using only his taijutsu... When the odds were stacked against him, that was the kind of assignment Rock Lee lived for.

"I think..." She began uncertainly, only to suddenly focus, "I know he's going to be ok. He's Lee, after all."

Hearing the confidence in her voice, Choji gave a nod, turning his head up to the boy's apartment door. While he didn't spend that much time with Guy-sensei's team, Choji knew all three of them to be fierce fighters, the kind that won't back down no matter how insurmountable the odds. He found that kind of resilience inspiring, he too wanted to be the kind of person who wouldn't back down no matter what happened...

When the chunin exams came around, he saw just how far behind he was in comparison to everyone else... Naruto and Sasuke were off fighting against a tailed beast, while he and his team could only help a little with the evacuation process. Feeling so weak, so helpless... it wasn't a good feeling. He wanted to be able to help, to do _something_...

That's why, when Shikamaru called him for this mission, he had decided to pack the Akimichi food pills, all three of them. However strong those sound ninja are, they'd beat them, at any cost. He's been unhelpful long enough... If Lee is ready to fight even with his injury, what right did he have to not give his all for this mission?

A green blur leapt from in front of the door, landing square in the middle of the group. Giving a flashing smile and a thumbs-up, Rock Lee entered the scene.

"Alright! Let us begin the mission! I'm ready!"

"Bushy-brows' right, let's go!" Naruto chimed in, usually the one most receptive to the green spandex brand of enthusiasm. Most everyone else either sweatdropped or ignored their outburst.

Shikamaru, on whose signal the team would start moving, only smirked.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

**Alright, I got another question for you:**

**How much do you like your fiction to deviate from the original material, universe-rules-wise?**

**Are you the type of fan who has no issue with talking weapons, crossover elements, original bloodlines, new enemies, etc. Or do you like to keep it simple, favoring fics that keep to the source material, but interpret it in a new way?**

**Keep dropping them reviews, follows and favs! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	25. Book 2 - Chapter 6: Dynamic Entry!

**Don't worry, there will be _no_ talking swords. No crossover elements of any kind, either.**

**I take my fanfictioning very seriously, and poor quality product is already flooding the Naruto market. It might sound boisterous, but I like to think that this fic is better than that.**

**Anyway, here's a rushed chapter, the last one that comes out quickly. Speed of writing shaved off of quality a bit, but I think it's bearable.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's not coming." One voice spoke.

"Shut up." Another answered.

"Correction. He's coming..._with friends._" The first one, correcting the earlier statement.

"And that's supposed to intimidate me?" A third voice.

"Blow me." Yet again, the first voice spoke.

"You're a chick, Tayuya. It's grammatically incorrect for you to use that." Came the last voice, it's owner idly juggling a dozen kunai.

"Is that your way of saying you want me to repeat myself?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips.

Given the fact that they were waiting for over an hour at the edge of some Senju-grown forest, the quartet of Orochimaru's bodyguards were getting somewhat nervous... or better yet, restless.

Of course, being as different as they were, the four of them had resorted to petty bickering and pissing contests to pass the time; Kidomaru was the only one who didn't seem bothered at all, having little issue with just focusing on keeping the blades in the air... his personal record with twelve was 40 seconds.

"Think lord Orochimaru will be pissed if we bring the Uchiha half-dead?" Sakon asked idly, staring into the distant lights of Konoha. He already knew the answer, his real curiosity being which one of his 'teammates' would be the one to answer.

"That's a stupid question, Sakon," Replied the colossal Jirobo, "Of course it would displease him."

The younger of the twins cocked an eyebrow, his answer coming from the one he least expected it from. While most people considered him and his brother to be hot-blooded, they were nothing compared to the titan when he lost his temper. Angry, the fat fuck was a savage in his own right, even though he was technically the easiest of them to beat...

Seriously, his only gimmicks were the big frame and the chakra-leeching jutsu. That _sucked._

"What else were you expecting from our esteemed leader?" Came the girl's voice, arrogance more than obvious in the tone.

"Silence." The hulk replied, tilting his head a bit. Unsurprisingly, Tayuya shut up immediately after that.

"Right on! _69 seconds_!" Came the spider's declaration.

"Heh." Came the collective chuckle in response.

They didn't really hate one another, but to say their relationship is anything more than _strained_ would be a massive overstatement. That was the reason they never went on actual missions, instead staying at the sannin's side and dealing with the rabble he had no interest in playing with.

All four of them were random drafts, Kidomaru a former experiment, actually; after his first 'clean' mark on his old Konoha student, Orochimaru constantly sought to improve his formula, varying the chakra levels and the inscription method. While most subjects died a horribly painful death as their own chakra began rejecting them, a considerable few took to it well enough, unlocking a large chunk of its' still undetermined potential.

Of course, the four of them, Kimimaro and subject 0 were the only ones who could run stage 2 form without literally exploding... watching those was kinda fun, it's a darn shame he postponed the testing until he gets a pair of Sharingan...

Still, surviving Orochimaru's village was a feat in its' own right. Every day, people would just _vanish_, sometimes reappearing as grotesque parodies of their former selves, sometimes coming back stronger, but most often disappearing, never to be heard from again. It was a rule of terror in the sound, but progression was quick if you had the skills.

The thing was, Orochimaru never actually used his upper staff and officers for experimentation. Prove your worth, and he sets you up with a chance to kill one of them; you do that, and you're in. Full immunity for a day, then you have to defend the spot through savagery or constant results...

Heck, half the reason why Kimimaro was Orochimaru's right-hand man was because no one even dared challenging him. The Kaguya was simply _that good_.

Anyway, the four of them were the exception, proving their worth by surviving 'The barrel'. As a reward for their tenacity, they got to laze around the village and bully the lesser ninja any time the snake wasn't travelling... and when they weren't sent to retrieve underage boys from Konoha.

One would think Orochimaru was a pervert, but the fact of the matter was that the sannin was completely asexual. The reason for his obsession with young children was usually tied to some particular bloodline they possessed and the fact that he could cultivate the young to better suit his needs... The man was sick, but not sick in the way the world perceived him to be.

What a cruel world it was, discriminating the man just because he was different... Ok, maybe he killed a lot of people, but it was to be expected of someone named sannin by the Salamander himself... and if he didn't kill the majority of those people through experiments rather than combat...

Whatever the case, they swore to protect him, and so far not one of them had other plans.

"He's not coming."

"You said that already."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I hate you both so much."

"Shut up, Tayuya."

"Kiss my ass, lanky."

"So... if we don't manage to get the kid..." the 'lanky' Kidomaru began, throwing a tired look to the village's lights in the distance.

"As if." Jirobo immediately cut in.

"No, I think he might be onto something." Sakon or Ukon added. Telling them apart wasn't worth the effort, really.

"What, afraid you can't keep it up?" the girl asked with a sly smirk, daring him to try and defend himself.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is Kimimaro's reaction when he arrives to see that we don't have lord Orochimaru's kid in a barrel." he deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it's always down to big bad Kimimaro, isn't it?" She huffed, also crossing her arms, "Asshole."

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm skipping village. Just turn south and don't turn back until I see the ocean."

"They'll find you." Jirobo stated, knowing full well that the marks on their necks were just as much a part of them as they were a part of Orochimaru himself.

"But I'll be living like a king until then." the spider replied, the look on his face mildly amused, "besides, I'll be long dead before they get to me."

After all, suicide was preferable to whatever the sannin would have in store for traitors. He experimented on loyal subjects, so one had to wonder what he did to the ones that sought to rebel... whatever it was, given the man's track record, it couldn't be pretty.

Not saying anything else, the four shinobi all turned towards the village, impatiently waiting for the moment the Uchiha showed up.

* * *

"Roughly a kilometer further in that direction." Neji declared, letting his eyes relax.

Shikamaru frowned, turning to the assembled genin, "Decision time, folks. We can come at them straight up because of the numbers advantage, but we'd be losing the surprise factor..." he trailed off, leaning against a tree and frowning, "but it's our numbers that would make sneaking up on them difficult; if we get caught, we'd be out of formation."

"So you're making it into a vote?" Kiba asked, scratching the dog perched on his head behind the ears.

Shikamaru gave him a look, then shrugged, "for all we know, they might split the moment they sense we're coming. If they're staying their ground, I want to know which approach the majority feels more comfortable with."

"Well I say we just get in there and show them not to mess with leaf ninja!" Naruto was quick to speak, giving a confident smile.

"I agree with Naruto. If we will be hampered trying the stealthy approach, it would be better to be more direct!" Lee agreed, mimicking the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Any other hotheads?" Sakura inquired, slightly annoyed with Naruto's immature approach to what was an important mission.

No one else made a move to say anything. With the majority silently agreeing that the silent approach is preferable, all that was left was for Shikamaru to figure out how exactly they're going to do it. With a Hyuga on the table, recon was easy, but he had no idea just how skilled these foes were, which bothered him greatly. What if he's marching them into a fight out of their league?

The Nara sighed, "Right then... Back to Plan 1."

"Plan 1?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it supposed to be plan A?" Naruto added, equally dumbfounded.

"Plan A implies that I only have 26 plans." The chunin answered, giving a flat smirk.

Choji chuckled, but said nothing. Knowing Shikamaru, it really wasn't a stretch to consider that he really did, in fact, have over 26 plans in the works. It was just the way his mind worked.

The thing about the Nara clan was, while most were actually extraordinarily intelligent folk, those that weren't usually made up for it with the way they were taught to think their whole lives. Where any other ninja would see one or two efficient solutions to any given problem, a Nara would spot five, double that if given some time to ponder it.

"Let me guess, plan 1 is having me pretend to play along and lead them into a trap?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Bingo." The chunin answered.

"That's a risk." Neji commented from the side, perfectly content to stay on the sidelines for the time being.

"What if something happens?" Sakura added, naturally uneasy with any plan that might get Sasuke hurt.

"Ah, I'm sure he can handle himself, Sakura." Naruto casually cut in, giving his teammate a look as if to challenge him to respond.

He did not.

"See? Moody like always!" He continued, still trying to get a reaction.

"And if they refuse to move?" The Uchiha asked, completely ignoring his blonde teammate.

"You use this," Shikamaru replied, handing him an explosive tag kunai, "we should be within earshot."

"Ehm... guys?" Choji cut in, sounding somewhat worried.

"What is it?"

"Where's Lee?" he asked, looking around once again to once again confirm the troubling fact that the blue beast wasn't there.

While green _was_ the overwhelming color of their surroundings, not one of them could find the trademark color of the spandex suit. For all intents and purposes, Rock Lee was gone.

"That... He's moving towards them, we need to hurry." Neji spoke, having taken the initiative of checking the surroundings with the Byuakugan. As he feared, his impulsive teammate couldn't resist the promise of battle, and had made a beeline for their opponents with no concern for his own safety or the mission's success.

Of course, if he were his usual self, there'd be no way he'd ever do that... The only possible explanation is that the post-surgery medication was still in his blood to some degree; Neji saw no other way to explain his teammate's behavior.

They got into formation in a second, and were gone in two. Leaping from tree to tree, rebounding off of trunks and swinging from high branches, the Konoha genin progressively got closer to their overeager comrade. It wasn't long before they'd catch up to him at this pace...

Unfortunately, the pace they were moving at was intense enough to get them winded, something that would be very troublesome if the sound ninja somehow get the drop on them. After all, they had very little information about the foes' estimated skill, and they knew for sure that at least one of them had a curse mark. Those odds were definitely not favorable.

"We're getting closer!" Kiba announced. Judging from the scent, though, he wasn't quite sure if they could reach the taijutsu specialist before he's too close to the other scents...

"Just keep running! We gotta catch bushy-brows!" Naruto replied, zooming past everyone else with a surprising burst of speed. Even if he doesn't get there on time, at least he'd be right there next to the green-clad genin when he leapt into the fray.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing full well that the odds of them having a clean operation were plummeting. If Lee engages, they have to fight winded. If he doesn't, Sasuke would be at incredible risk if Plan 1 was to be implemented, due to their inability to circle around on time to set up a proper ambush.

If only they could catch him on time...

* * *

The impressive thing about Orochimaru wasn't the fact that he was ridiculously powerful and intelligent. Those things factored in, of course, but they weren't what drew so many to his banner. Over the half-century he built up his reputation, the snake sannin had brushed against death more times than it could be bothered to count. Against impossible odds, where even the gutsiest, toughest ninja would fall, Orochimaru always seemed to be the last man standing.

Simply put, the sannin refused to acknowledge his own mortality. The mere fact that he was mortal invalidated his dream of mastering every ninja technique out there, and as such needed to be changed. He was still far from reaching his goal, but the problem of mortality was less and less troubling the further he progressed.

Of course, even the pinnacle of his research, the Living Corpse Reanimation Jutsu had its' flaws. He could use it only every two to three years, else risk soul pollution, and unprepared bodies could only ever host him for that much time before they began dying.

Still, to have achieved so much in the window of a single lifespan...

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he brought yet another carafe of water into his mentor's room. It was strange to see that the man who held so much power and influence had such a basic room for himself, but then again, it was strangely fitting for the sannin.

"Can I get you something else, lord Orochimaru?" the medic inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the door.

Orochimaru, who had kept his eyes closed and his face frozen in an expression of unease, stirred a bit, opening his eyes and glancing over at the water and his currently most promising student. Reaching out with great effort, he brought the water to his lips, taking his time in enjoying the brief relief it brought to his ravaged body.

"They will fail." He stated, easing himself back into his previous position.

"Oh? Their record so far has been spotless, I see no reason why you would think that." the young man replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Kimimaro... is he with them?"

"Hanging back, just like you ordered."

Orochimaru gave a pained grin, chuckling weakly to himself, "A boy with unlimited loyalty... and yet he cannot help me in any way..."

"They could still..." Kabuto began, only to be cut off.

"No."

"But..."

"No, Kabuto. Head to the cells and find me a suitable replacement. Sasuke Uchiha will not arrive here in time." The sannin concluded, closing his eyes once more.

Nodding, Kabuto left the room and started down the hallway. The descent to the cells was always a sobering event, the misery and desperation of the prison's residents being almost palpable in the air. The somber orange tones of the torchlight and faded brick walls did little to change the impression, and even he, who was usually completely distant from the feelings of the cattle, found himself wondering if the breakthroughs justify the methods of getting them.

But of course, Orochimaru didn't send him to philosophize about the morals of science, what he wanted was a body, and Kabuto had just the candidate.

Genyumaru, like many of his peers, was the top ninja of his clan. Gifted with a powerful body and chakra to match, the man was a local legend in the sound, but fell quickly when faced with the power one such as the sannin was able to bring to the fight. His fall, like the fall of so many, was quickly forgotten, their lives becoming little more than bleary reruns of the same motions, only rarely interrupted by the occasional survival clash when the cells became overcrowded.

Dragging the weakened man up the stairs, Kabuto tuned out the screams of protest from the other prisoners, tightening his grip on the man's collar and focusing on climbing the half-ruined staircase. Reaching Orochimaru's room, he simply threw the unfortunate vessel-to-be down, keeping him down with a quick kick to the back of the head.

"As you instructed, Lord Orochimaru. This one was kept for an emergency like this one." he spoke, turning to leave the room. He knew better than to wait for an answer.

Just as the door closed, a wave of chakra hit the air, and the usually stoic Genyumaru began screaming. It was an elegant technique that the sannin used, one that so clearly reflected his core personality. Just as he imposed his will on the outside world, so did he quash and suppress the very existence of the man or woman whose body he had chosen to overtake. By the time the white snake was through with them, all that remained of them were memories.

Now all that remained was to wait for the Five to return with the Uchiha.

* * *

In the ninja world, you are supposed to thrive on the unexpected. Surprises are part of _your_ playbook, not the opponent's.

Of course, having a green blur zip out of the woods and connect with your head at 40 km/h isn't something you can prepare for, per se.

**"Dynamic entry!"**

The collision was perfect, and the girl's head ricocheted off of his foot, straight into the side of a tree. Of course, Lee knew better than to expect that any foe will fall after a single strike, so he leapt up, spinning all the while, then jerked his leg outwards, letting all that concentrated force plummet down his leg and into the point of impact.

Coincidentally, the point of impact was once again the girl's head.

Tayuya flew through the tree she initially hit, smashing into the one behind it, crumpling like a wet rag afterwards. She might've been the toughest woman in Otogakure, but she was, unfortunately, human. Without the reinforcing quality of the curse mark, she had all the same vulnerabilities as any other regular person. One of those vulnerabilities was a tendency to faint after having your head kicked in at speeds aiming for the _mach_ category.

Needless to say, her squadmates stared wide-eyed at what had happened.

"Did this kid..."

"I think he..."

"How could she..."

Lee grinned.

"I am sorry for having to resort to such underhanded tactics," he spoke, slowly placing one hand on his back while simultaneously extending the other in a gesture that mixed guarding and invitation, "But I am not yet at my best, and needed to somehow even the playing field. A dishonorable fight would not be in anyone's interest."

The three exchanged momentary glances, before scattering. Kidomaru was quick enough to chuck a glob of some kind of pseudo-liquid at the genin, but the boy dodged with the same speed he demonstrated moments earlier.

"What is that?" the genin asked, continuously checking his flanks. He should be able to monitor the three opponents long enough for the rest of the team to get there. The reasoning for his decision was simple - by taking the enemy head on, contrary to what they would expect, he would sow confusion among them and take control of their reactions.

The spider had clambered halfway up the tree, and was readying another glob of white mass to throw.

"This old thing? It's a technique unique to my physiology, you see. You make one slip up, and you're little more than chowder." He chucked it once again, only to have Lee dodge it with the same ease as he did the last one.

"I see." Lee muttered, his voice faltering, "In that case, I will not slip up."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

What the hell kind of monstrosity was this kid? Tayuya wasn't too tough, sure, but to have her clock cleaned by a single move... Maybe Konoha had more tricks up its' sleeve than he thought... That was good, having this be a complete walkover wouldn't be any fun.

He'd put his aim to the test with this green thing, then pick him apart, burying golden blades in each limb, one at a time. If red wakes up by that time, she could join in the fun; after all, he wasn't so rude as to deny the lady a chance at some payback...

Easing back into stance, Konoha's beautiful blue beast readied himself, then darted forward. He wasn't afraid of the opponent's ranged techniques, he wasn't even afraid of the fact that the opponent had access to the curse mark, something which would undoubtedly make him stronger. None of that mattered so long as he stays aware of his surroundings and stays light on his feet.

After all, help was on the way.

oOoOoOo

Neji frowned, although a mild sense of pride was also there. Lee's approach was devastatingly successful, taking out one of the sound ninja immediately. Unfortunately, such a dramatic approach allowed for two of them to split.

"Northwest and due east. Lee and the other two are right up ahead." He announced, barely even feeling the slow strain of keeping the Buyakugan active for so long; he's done worse.

"Ok. You and Sakura back Lee up."

The moment the words left his mouth, the two genin broke formation, zipping on ahead. According to Neji, the two of them would reach Lee within minutes, and with Lee in the condition he was in, every second could be the crucial one.

They never actually interacted much, Neji and Sakura... In fact, other than what little they picked up from their mutual friends, neither cared much for the other. To Neji, Sakura was just another kunoichi who was unable to fend for herself; to Sakura, Neji was the prodigious and uptight Hyuga who got knocked down a peg by none other than her idiot teammate.

It was an inspiring fight, sure, but with everything that had happened after that, hardly anyone talked about it anymore. Still, Neji was a favorite for a reason, and she had no doubt that the stoic Hyuga would do the lion's share of the work in the upcoming fight...

That was ok. She could help in other ways... She was a member of Team 7, after all.

The other group, now counting five, exchanged looks for a brief moment, never once losing their rather swift pace. On his end, Shikamaru was puzzling out the optimal solution for the two remaining sound ninja. After a few moments, the pieces fell into place, and he gave his orders.

According to Neji, the hothead was the one who went east. If he was quick enough to dodge a chidori, which was by no means a slow technique, they needed the numbers advantage. As for the Hulk...

"Choji, Sasuke, you're with me. We're going east. Naruto and Kiba can handle the last one."

Both boys nodded, ducking away.

"Three on one? Isn't that overkill?" The Uchiha inquired, eyes focused on a point in the distance where he imagined the enemy was.

"It's viable, that's all I really care about." The chunin replied without skipping a beat.

"Besides, you get to do your arm thing." Choji added from the side, giving a smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving no other sign of noticing the jab. If he _was_ aiming for that, he would've started with the spider-guy. Of course, who he beats to a pulp hardly mattered, so long as he drags them all back to Konoha. Back there... well, Ibiki was a professional after all.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Choji asked, noticing that his best friend is frowning in the way he did when he knew he was kept from the optimal plan. It was the same face he'd make at the start of a game of shogi when he was handicapped for five pieces against Asuma-sensei. Unfortunately, unlike with shogi, the expression didn't seem to be fading now.

"I'm just hoping Naruto and Kiba can handle themselves. Having to bail them out would be troublesome."

The degree of his concern far overshot 'troublesome', but he was the team leader, and he had no right to show any doubt in any of his decisions. The play he was making was the best with the pieces he was given, and that was that...

After all, they were all his comrades, and he knew better than anyone that they could handle themselves.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to answer the question! I love hearing your opinion, and I hope you'll keep being so forthcoming if ever I come up with a new question in some other chapter...**

**Also, this story has 10.000 hits! That's epic!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have no clue when the next one will be coming up!**


	26. Book 2 - Chapter 7: Applied Teamwork

**Another awkward chapter, and another one below the 4k mark (3.6)**

**Hopefully, you don't mind too much.**

* * *

The battlefield they found themselves on was obviously better suited to the enemy, Lee concluded. While he was just as good as any other leaf ninja when fighting in the treetops, his one and only style was straight up taijutsu, something he judged the opponent to be wary of.

He won't be able to finish this one alone, that much he knew. While it was bold of him to take initiative, the decision was ultimately Shikamaru's to make, and he blatantly ignored that fact... Hopefully, scattering the foes will prove to be a good call.

As for his foe, he was currently trying to seal off a section of the forest in his web-like substance, creating what was essentially an arena for the two of them. That was ok, a fight without challenge is not a real fight...

Leaping from branch to branch, flipping around the tree trunks and having enough close calls to be reminded that he's not at his best, Lee tried to find an opening, but his opponent didn't seem willing to leave even one.

"I see. Your preferred range is long-distance." He observed, dancing between the branches, realizing that his opponent's arena would soon be finished. He had no problem fighting in an enclosed space, but if his opponent _was_ successful, the reinforcements he figured were on their way would be delayed.

If only he could get a clear line of sight at the foe...

_/OST: Strong and Strike_

A blade tinted gold flew by his ears, making the genin flinch for a split second. His eyes fixed on the visage of the spider-like foe, and he darted forward. His path was cut off, however, by an entire salvo of similar bladed weaponry, the enemy ducking out of sight.

"Your evasive tactics are effective, but speak volumes about your vulnerabilities," he began, having hidden himself well enough to avoid immediate retaliation, "am I right in assuming that taijutsu is your weakest discipline?"

"Stop talking!" came the reply, another golden blade lodging itself into a tree not too far from where Lee was crouching, "Is talking all you Konoha trash can do?"

He swung around from his perch, revealing his position for the time being, "Here I am! Come at me, punk!"

Of course, Lee needed not be told twice. In barely a second, his leg was being driven through the branch the spider was standing on, sending it plummeting to the hard ground, the sound ninja leaping away with a confused expression on his face.

"You... attacked the branch?" he asked, hands already busy readying another glob of webbing.

"A long-ranged foe compensates for his weakness in close combat with evasiveness. Taking out your footing gives me the advantage." the green-clad genin answered, leaping back in order to make more room for the inevitable dodging.

Kidomaru didn't seem impressed, throwing on an annoyed expression, "See? Why the hell would you tell me that!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he all but roared, splitting the large glob into six smaller ones, chucking them in a steady barrage at the spots Lee occupied moments after the genin had already moved.

The kid was fast, and there was enough room for him to dodge... the solution was simple then - take away that room. Eventually, he'll slip up and then it's pretty much game over.

So, with plan in mind, he began chucking globs left and right, knowing full well that he'll probably have more than enough chakra even if something unexpected happens. Of course, his foe didn't seem to agree with the idea, doing his best to get in close and use that ungodly speed to overwhelm him.

After a few seconds, he realized that the circle they were moving in was getting smaller with every go around, more and more of the surrounding forest becoming indiscernible behind the layers of white substance. Unless he could somehow stop the enemy in the next minute or so, he would undoubtedly end up caught in the web.

Deciding to up his game, Lee shot forward once more, fast enough to appear beside the spider quicker than he could react.

"Now!" he shouted, swinging his leg outwards in a wide arc, intending to sweep the foe down into his own web. It would probably be little more than an inconvenience for the sound ninja, but at this point, the genin would settle for any advantage he could get.

Only... the hit didn't connect... not with the enemy.

Hitting what looked to be the foe, Lee realized all too late that it was a clone of some kind, dissolving into thick white material on impact. He tried pulling away before it takes hold, but the substance was stuck to him the moment he had touched it, and he realized that he was a sitting duck.

Brief panic flooded the genin, the realization that he had bitten off more than he could chew hitting him like a kick from Guy-sensei. He grit his teeth, trying to find something to shield himself with; if he is to survive this, he'd need a lucky break...

"Seriously?" a voice came from somewhere above, sounding exasperated, "All it took to get you was a damn clone?"

"I will admit that illusions of any kind are my primary weakness." he answered, his voice somewhat colder due to the severity of the situation. Once again, his over-eagerness had landed him in trouble... only this time, there was no one there to back him up.

"Your entire being is weakness, punk." The spider answered, smirking to himself, "If you think you can make it as a shinobi just with punches and kicks, you've got another thing coming!"

His arms unfolded, sending the assembled bunch of knives he crafted whizzing through the air, intent on burying themselves into the genin's flesh. At this distance and altitude, the odds of every hit being perfectly accurate were just below 'guaranteed'.

"Die!" he roared, uninhibited glee shining maliciously in his eyes.

Lee's eyes widened as the life-threatening salvo edged closer with each second. This was it, he realized; the blades would pierce a vital organ of his and he would lose all his strength in a heartbeat. He could get his leg out of the web, and the web itself was stuck to the branch...

_The branch_.

Instincts kicking in, the green-clad genin brought his fist down onto the very branch he was standing on, breaking it apart with the same ease he demolished training logs, sending it, and himself, plummeting towards the ground.

The fall won't be an easy one, but it would be better than becoming a human target, he reckoned.

He watched with surprising indifference as the look on the spider's face changed from smug confidence into one of pure surprise and anger, watched as the treetops and the small crack of sky between them grew more distant with each moment, realizing that the undeniable force that is gravity was going to smash both him at the branch at speed that easily overshot 'dangerous'.

Few things could be compared to a fall. It wasn't like Guy-sensei's strong fist punch, nor was it any similar to Neji's juken strike. It was as if the entire world fell upon him, while the truth was the exact opposite - he was the one who had fallen.

It hurt. The amount of pressure would definitely destroy any ordinary ninja.

Fortunately for him, Lee was anything but _ordinary_.

Once his eyes snapped open, he realized that both his legs were somehow free. For a split-second, his stare darted to the branch beside him, ruined as it was, only to notice that the webbing was split, as if cut apart by some invisible blade.

Blinking once, he stood up, still feeling a bit shaky. His vision seemed blurry, and the fall had knocked most of the air from his lungs, turning his breath deep and gluttonous for more life-giving oxygen. If the enemy took a potshot at him right now, he might not be able to...

"Take a moment to catch your breath, Lee. I can handle him."

It was Neji.

Lee grinned, reinforcements have arrived, just in the nick of time. Rarely did he appreciate seeing that thin scowl trademarked by the Hyuga, but this time he could make an exception.

"You little bitch!" came a roar from somewhere up above, "bringing friends to do your fighting for you!"

The two members of Team Guy exchanged momentary looks, both giving a smirk. Of course they would do the fighting for one another... wasn't that the whole point of being teammates?

"Rest up, help Sakura. I'll teach this one some respect." Neji briefly spoke, then leapt up, disappearing into the treetops.

Sakura, who was already finishing up the process of wrapping the unconscious girl with enough ninja wire to hold several people, gave him a grin and a thumbs up, mimicking his and Guy-sensei's trademark expression perfectly.

She took care to bind her as a volatile target, meaning that the wire needed to be knotted and positioned over some crucial chakra points, suppressing chakra usage somewhat, hopefully enough to keep the girl from using the curse mark.

"Do you need any help?" Lee offered, having recovered somewhat.

She shook her head, not taking her eyes off of her work.

"You need to get back into that fight as soon as possible, Lee. Let me worry about the small stuff ok?" she spoke, her voice somehow distant.

There was a strange expression on her face, one of focus and worry, but he opted to listen to only her words. If the situation was less intense, he would've asked her about it, but that needed to wait. A minute or two, just for his leg to stop pulsing with the dull pain of impact, and he would be leaping right back into the fray...

Hopefully, Neji would have an easier time dealing with the foe than he did.

* * *

For some reason, their target stopped fleeing.

Kiba, being the nose that he was, pointed out as much, wondering aloud if it could be an ambush. Then again, unless he got his locale mixed up, up ahead was nothing but a clearing, a terrible place to set a hot ambush. The terms 'hot' and 'cold' ambush were sometimes used by more experienced ninja to differentiate between a classic bushwhack and a simple surprise attack by a pursued unit that had reached more favorable terrain.

"It could be. Let's get closer and check it out." Naruto offered.

They had stopped taking the treeway, walking the forest path with a somewhat calmer pace. If the colossus moved, Kiba would know, and they could go back to tree-hopping in a moment; taking it easy was simply a better decision at the moment.

"And if he sees us?" Kiba protested, his voice naturally aggressive.

"We attack him?" the blonde replied, slightly surprised that the Inuzuka couldn't come to the same conclusion.

"And he's just going to sit there and take it?"

"It'd get the mission done?" he offered weakly, realizing that it's a losing argument.

"Idiot." Kiba muttered, crossing his arms.

"Woof!"

"I don't care, Akamaru. I'll speak my mind if I so please!"

"Woof."

Kiba only rolled his eyes at that, while Naruto chuckled at the exchange. He didn't know many other Inuzuka, most of the ones he saw being veteran tracker-nin, people too devoted to their job to recall the fact that they're actually people who should enjoy themselves from time to time.

At least his classmate wasn't likely to head down that path, if his temper was any measure...

"Up ahead." Kiba muttered.

"Alright. How do we do this?" Naruto began, hunching down a bit instinctually.

The Inuzuka fixed him with an exasperated stare. "What the heck? I thought you said we're going to jump him."

Uzumaki shook his head. "I said we should take a look."

"Idiot." the hooded boy muttered once again, hunkering down. They were at the edge of the clearing, and the enemy was clearly visible, sitting smack dab in the middle of it, meditating.

It could be a trap, but it didn't smell like any kind of clone, and senior Inuzuka usually knew most of the commonly-used clone techniques in order to train themselves. Kiba didn't have the reserves for a clone of his own, of course, but after the personal fiasco that was the chunin exam, he made sure to learn how to tell a copy apart from the real thing.

"So now what?" The boy growled, keeping his voice down.

"We get his attention and hit him when he comes to investigate?"

"That would work." Kiba nodded.

"Really? Ok, then we could..."

"_On an academy student._" the boy finished, frowning. Predictably enough, Naruto mimicked the expression not a moment later.

"Well, what then? I can pop a few clones and try and get his attention, but there's a chance he might see the smoke..."

oOoOoOo

Jirobo stared at the two bickering genin from his perch on the tree, feeling the wind whip against his bare skin.

Inuzuka were tricky pursuers to shake, so he had to get creative and leave his shirt on a hastily constructed earth double. It's not going to do anything but sit there, but then again, it was doing the one thing it was intended for perfectly - distraction.

Up on the tree, his scent was carried away by the wind, effectively concealing him. Not only that, but he had clear line of sight on the two, and could easily drop down and knock their heads together if they turn out to be stupid enough to try and make a move against the dummy.

He took a breath, focusing on the argument once again.

"So, let me get this straight, you want to knock him out with just two jutsu?" Kiba asked, astounded.

"My Rasengan and your Gatsuuga." Naruto replied, giving a confident smile.

"The only way that's going to happen is if he's unable to protect himself from the Gatsuga, Naruto. Sure, I can tear his guts out, but even the tiniest bit of chakra ruins it." the Inuzuka deadpanned, wishing he could cross his arms several times over to show just how frustrated he was getting.

"And I'm telling you that once I hit my jutsu, you'll have no trouble hitting yours." the blonde defended, still looking confident.

"So we kill him?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we risk trying to capture someone..." he pointed to the 'Jirobo' that was meditating in the clearing, "..._that big?_"

Kiba gave a reluctant nod, "Guess not."

Akamaru waved his tail quickly for a few seconds, then began circling around his partner's legs.

"Ok, so let's say that that idiot plan of yours works... what then?"

"Guide me to where Shikamaru and Sasuke are, and then go help Lee and Neji."

"Or I could leave your bum ass here."

Naruto shrugged.

"This blows." Kiba declared.

"Eh?" Naruto eloquently answered, not really getting the sudden change of topic.

"It's always you or Sasuke," Kiba frowned, crouching down to scratch Akamaru behind the ears, "It's always you two taking the spotlight, leaving the rest of us in the dust."

"What?"

"Think about it! How the hell am I supposed to feel after seeing you take down that thing Gaara turned into? How am I supposed to match the big-ass toad boss you brought out?" the boy went on, sounding progressively more bitter as it went on.

"What, am I supposed to be happy with being a background character while you guys reap all the glory? I'm supposed to become head of my clan some day, Naruto, and the Inuzuka value individual strength a whole lot more than the Konoha shinobi system." he explained, sighning.

"I didn't know you felt that way..." Naruto drawled, finding himself unable to come up with an answer for the unspoken accusation. How could he apologize for being a good shinobi? For being strong?

"You beating me was a fluke, dammit!" Kiba all but shouted, forcing the blonde to quickly cover his mouth.

"Damn it! You'll give us away!" Naruto hissed, slowly pulling his hand back, "we can have a rematch later, ok? Right now, we need to take this guy down."

_/Prepare OST: Turn Over_

There was a rustling sound, followed by the hum of the wind. Both genin paused, wondering why that sound surprised them so much, only to turn their gazes upwards and discover the sound's source a few moments too late. The titan, chest bare and stomach flapping, came crashing down, landing with enough force to unbalance both boys and send the pup rolling away into some nearby shrubbery.

"**IDIOTS!**"Jirobo roared, grasping their heads with his gigantic hands and pulling them together with as much force as he could muster.

There was a satisfying '_bonk_', and the two boys collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Wait, that was it? He went to all that trouble to deceive these two morons? In his surprisingly storied career as a shinobi, Jirobo never came across a couple of specimens as ill-suited to being ninja as the two cretins he had relieved of consciousness just now. If this was the extent of the backup that the Uchiha gathered, there was hope for the four of them yet.

"To think that I wasted my time with trash like you..."

All of a sudden, there was a pop, and the two boys disappeared, leaving only a smallish cloud of smoke behind. His eyes widened, realization coming far too slow for him to do anything.

"Wha..."

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto sprung from the bush the puppy was tossed into, slamming the spiraling blue orb into the colossus' stomach, sending him torpedoing backwards, out to the clearing and straight into the decoy Jirobo.

"Gatsuga!" Came a shout from somewhere.

He wanted to focus, to activate the curse mark and get out of the way... but with no air in his lungs from the blonde kid's jutsu, all he could do was let off a soundless scream as the spiraling duo shot across the clearing like a pair of arrows, making a straight, unmistakable line towards him.

In his last moment, Jirobo thought only of the fact that it was far too chilly a day to go around shirtless.

"Booyah! Teamwork!" Naruto shouted, completely ignoring the fact that the sound ninja was a bloody mess in the middle of the clearing. He knew the job when he applied for it, and Kakashi made sure they all killed their fair share of nameless bandits, killing off any sympathy they may ever get for the enemy.

Kiba walked over from the clearing, both him and Akamaru surprisingly clean for a duo that had just burrowed their way through a _person._

"I'll say it again, this blows." Kiba deadpanned, but then followed it up with a smirk.

"Oh, come on! It worked perfectly!" Naruto protested, turning around and starting in the direction opposite of the clearing. They didn't have the time to clean up the body, but both boys knew the exact location, so it won't be much of a hassle to go back later.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme see you do that without me to point out that the big fuck was waiting to jump _us_." Kiba boasted, grinning.

"You don't mess with leaf ninja!" Naruto concluded, returning the grin.

"Damn right."

"Woof!"

* * *

The sound five were a bunch of ragtag misfits, as far as he was concerned. And in all honesty, aside from him and lord Orochimaru himself, no one gave two figs about the four of them.

Kimimaro stood atop a small cliff, watching over the forest. He could sense that two of the five had already gotten themselves killed, if the sudden disappearance of their chakra was any signal. The other two were still kicking, and fairly actively too.

The Rashomon was summoned, that much was obvious. Seeing the demonic visage of the great gate confirmed that the twins were alive, but there was no other way of telling exactly who evaded death. He had expected the Uchiha hours ago, and it seemed as if he was going to have to go retrieve him himself...

They shouldn't bother coming back, he thought. He would not allow them to live after failing lord Orochimaru.

Silent and scowling, Kimimaro leapt from the cliff, intent on finding the Uchiha and hauling him back to the sound. Over the past few months, the disease he was sure would kill him was all but gone, a miserable reminder of its' existence being the fact that his body was no longer fit to serve as a vessel for the man to whom he owed everything.

It pained him, being unable to serve at his fullest capacity, but if this Uchiha would be some solace for the sannin, he would go to any lengths to retrieve him. After all, what could a mere genin do to him?

Even if there were several squads of them, it was very likely that they would all fall to his first dance... there was no need to exert himself dealing with trash, after all. But if he is late, and Orochimaru-sama had taken a different host body... he won't show it, of course, but the disappointment would be so painfully obvious in the way he would look at him...

What good is his loyalty if he fails his assignment? Would he not be any different from the misfits? He had the Kaguya bloodline, of course, but that granted him only so much leeway...

On the inside, Kimimaro was slowly working himself up to a rage... on the outside, however, he simply kept walking, edging ever closer to the Rashomon in the distance with each step. If he could trust anything, it was the fact that the Konoha shinobi wouldn't be smart enough to back off the moment they took down the four.

Once he arrived, however, anything they would do would be too little too late.

* * *

**Scouring the latest big hits among the Naruto fics, I've come to realize that Sakura empowerment fics get tons of positive feedback (reviews, follows, favs) for very little work. ****Is that because the Naruto fandom has a surprisingly noticeable female fanbase, which led to many a fan identifying themselves as the promising yet conflicted pinkette? Or am I just missing something?**

**If anyone can PM me a promising summary, I will be eternally grateful.**

**Also, 100th reviewer (if by some miracle the story reaches 100 with this chapter) can ask anything of me as a writer, and if it is within my power to grant, they shall have it. (If they're a guest, they might have to wait :P)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be better, believe it!**


	27. Book 2 - Interlude 1: Shakuton No Moyase

**Sorry for the longish break. :P**

**Props to Kaleidophoenix for being unbelievably awesome, as well as thanks for supplying the OC this chapter introduces.**

* * *

Blizzards.

She thought she'd get used to them after the first week, but that particular deadline has been long since overshot. For the weeks she's been plodding around through this forsaken tundra, all she saw were damn blizzards and the occasional bear... at least she could eat the bears.

And the cold... always the cold, amplified by the lashing winds, currents allowed to run rampart by the obvious lack of forestry... a very intentional bit of landscaping done by the ninja of Yukigakure. They didn't have the ingenious concealment solutions Taki had, nor did they have the walls and positions of the major villages.

All that remained were the trees and the blizzards... so they went with blizzards.

The thick furs hugged her shoulders more tightly, but neither them nor her usual jacket helped stave off the cold in any way. What did the whipping winds care for a lone girl and her ambitions?

Another thick cloud briefly passed her eyes, only occasionally registered by her distracted mind. It was amusing at first, seeing one's breath; it was something she never saw in Suna, and would never be able to, had she stayed there... of course, homesickness wasn't something she could exactly focus her mind on either.

ANBU at seventeen, nuke-nin at eighteen... the story of Shakuton no Moyase wasn't a terribly new one in this world, but it was an interesting one nonetheless. Born to the sister of the woman who became known as the Hero of Sunagakure, the girl always had someone to look up to in her aunt, the woman who ascended into legend after her actions against Iwa in the Land of Ashes.

Every success of Pakura's was simply another goal for Moyase, and the girl seemed fully capable to match the deeds done by her aunt if given enough time to grow and develop. Absorbing everything her village could teach her, the young Moyase had finally attained the rank of chunin...

Not two days later, aunt Pakura was summoned to act as an envoy to Kirigakure.

Politically, it was the sound choice - trading a single woman for an entire ocean's worth of trade routes and potential raiding sites. However, no matter how clever the Yondaime Kazekage was with his politicking, he never could properly assess the worth of a shinobi.

He thought he'd be trading a woman for an ocean... what he did was sacrifice a hero for a handful of ships.

Of course, Moyase knew none of this; Had she known, odds were she would have given her life trying to end the fourth's. She was valuable, yes, but her skill could be replaced... there were enough Shakuton bearers in Suna and the Land of Wind to replenish the ranks, and insubordination couldn't be tolerated.

No... all the girl knew was that her aunt, her idol and mentor, the woman she intended to one day overtake and see smile in response, was dead - killed by the butchers from Kirigakure. The village wanted people to say it was Iwa, taking long overdue revenge for the Land of Ashes, but those who were really in the know were aware that it was little more than an attempt to placate a bunch of madmen.

Shakuton no Pakura, the hero of Sunagakure, died at the hands of Kirigakure ANBU, a sacrificial pawn in the never-ending games of the ninja nations...

Her niece, Moyase, left Suna a year after that, slipping out of the village during the Lunar festival with nothing but a pack of clothes and the Naginata on her back.

She swore an oath, but the oath was forgotten. She had a man she loved, but the man had betrayed her. She had the four letters of ANBU etched into her skin by the practiced hands of a tattoo artist, but they were little more than a decoration now.

She was a loyal shinobi of Sunagakure, but her loyalty was a casualty of their lies.

One day... when this is all done, when the blood of the men and women who killed her aunt had long since been wiped off of her weapon, she would go back to the Sand and turn herself in, take any punishment they decide to give her... but for now, all she had were links in a chain, names and locations, stories and lies.

She would follow the chain, see every link through to its' inevitable end, or better yet, end it herself.

If they were dead, she would kill their descendants, if they were retired, she wouldn't care, if they still lived, she would find them - Shakuton Moyase could not live any other way. If she left the chain alone, it would suffocate her, wrap tighter around her heart until it failed under the pressure and until she was no more.

Maybe this path... this _warpath_, would be the death of her. Maybe her death would be a senseless one, the kind her aunt always preached against, her body left as little more than another corpse born of the quest for revenge, but she did not have the strength to forget what had happened. She didn't have the strength to forgive.

Her bloodline kept her warm, kept her protected from the harsh winds of the Land of Snow. If she were so inclined, she could go around the tundra in the nude and wouldn't suffer for it in the least - her chakra was fire and air, the scorching heat of the desert that always trumped the fanged winds of this land. She _couldn't _feel cold.

Then why did the blizzards bother her so?

* * *

The village hidden in the Snow - Yukigakure.

Situated on an island on the north sea, the men and women of the hidden Snow primarily plied their bloody trade in the northlands, taking the long, cold and hard jobs that the soft Iwa ninja simply refused to do for reasons of comfort and practicality.

Their missions were hard, and they bred hard ninja, individuals that could go toe to toe with some of the best the major villages could offer... or at least they did.

As with all things, the village too began to decay. No longer did the leader accept the hard missions, his attention focused on the new technologies acquired from the vast northlands. Ships, weapons, technology that the ninja continent never could imagine... and the crown jewel - chakra armor.

Why waste time and lives building men and women into skilled shinobi when you could simply put them in chakra armor and make them unstoppable? The technology was so exquisite, so advanced... there was simply no reason not to employ it.

Given time, an individual from the village would become a powerful warlord, finalizing his plan and reaching out to reclaim the lost treasure of the Land of Snow. While his plan was ultimately fated to fail, in this particular rendition of his destiny, it never even reached its' highest point.

One day, he simply disappeared, the only trace of his existence being an unmarked grave somewhere in the tundra...

As it was, the village was dying. It would last for a while yet, but few doubted that collapse was inevitable. The prisons grew fuller, the streets more desolate. Children were rarely allowed outside of their homes, and the markets had all but closed down permanently.

It stood on a plateau, atop the sole mountain on the island tundra... Perhaps its' obvious positioning was foolishness, misguided confidence in the village's power; many rather claimed that it was a silent testament to the tenacity of the ninja that inhabited the Land of Snow, a sign that no matter how furious and hostile their environment was, they would always rise above it.

Yet, even from afar, the once proud symbol of defiance against nature was slowly succumbing to it. The tundra desired to take it back, to erase the ugly mark upon its' face. Perhaps it would succeed... eventually. By the time it could, no one would remain there.

Her eyes finally settled on the village. As expected, it was a far cry from the one picture from her school books. Were she not in a hurry, she'd stop and ponder the message behind the village's fate... as it was, however, she needed only find the next link.

It always worked the same way, find someone involved, see their place in the chain... and make them talk. One person always pointed to another...

She sighed. This was as good a time as any to dump her gear; her cover was one of a civilian trader.

Pulling the glove from her hand, she drew blood from her thumb, weaving the set of hand signs most every ninja knew how to perform.

"Summoning Jutsu," she muttered, gently pressing her hand into the snow. There was a brief puff of smoke, and her personal summon looked up at her with almost blank eyes.

"Gah!" it shouted, flapping its' wings in a panic, "what is this white powder!?"

Ayazuru was, for better or worse, a very inexperienced summon when it came to things other than combat. Hailing from a family of cranes with roots in the Land of Mirages, the green-feathered stork shared her summoner's sense of fashion and preference for hot and explosive techniques, but all their similarities pretty much ended there.

Not six seconds after seeing snow for the first time, Ayazuru the crane had tried to set it on fire.

"It doesn't burn?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively, "so it's poison then?"

Moyase said nothing, having had prior experiences similar to this one... though, trying to set sand on fire was certainly a new one in her book. Best wait her out, let her get off her 'powder high', and only then focus on the task at hand.

"Hey, Moyase-sama! Could you please taste this powder for me? I want to know if it's poisonous."

And there's another one for the book...

The girl shook her head, crouching down in order to be at eye level with her summon, "Ayazuru, what we're standing on is just snow."

"Snow?"

"Water cold enough that it becomes a powder."

"So... it's not poisonous?"

Moyase facepalmed.

Enthusiasm she understood, it was natural for a young summon and she could respect that... however, dealing with this sometimes made her wonder why she ever bothered... Still, their fighting was always on point, so that's probably a big part of it... probably why they managed to outdo bounty hunters on such a regular basis..

"Listen to me," she spoke, voice sounding tired all of a sudden, as if the week of plodding around in thick snow had only now gotten to her.

"I'm listening!" the summon answered, although her attempt to pack away a small bit of snow into a jar wasn't terribly subtle.

"I need you to hold onto some of my gear."

"Going swimming?" the crane wondered, casting a few glances around, "I don't see a lake here, Moyase-sama..."

The girl closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, briefly shaking her head, "Can you just do it and not ask so many stupid questions?"

The crane tilted her head sideways once again.

"..."

"Ayazuru?"

"Oh!? Sure, sure!" she answered, moving a few steps to the side.

Giving a half-content nod, Moyase went about placing the majority of her gear on the snow, starting with her headband and throwing weapons pouch. A minute passed, and the pile on the ground had grown considerably... the last thing to leave was the eye-catching weapon on the girl's back.

Naginata weren't terribly common among ninja. The length often made them more sluggish than the other bladed weapons, and the weapon's sheer size made seals a necessity when trying to move it around without drawing attention. However, the shape and manner of its' use made it one of the better weapons for applied chakra flow, and that made the weapon worth using in the girl's eyes.

Besides, with that on her back, she had little issue blending into the town guard of any major city...

Glancing at her reflection in the polished blade for only a moment, Moyase dropped the Naginata into the pile as well, motioning for her summon to pack it away and head back home.

Amber eyes locked onto the image of the village in the distance as the telltale 'poof' briefly echoed behind her, the desire to achieve her goal once more beating common sense...

No sane ninja would willingly enter a hostile village and go undercover, bloodline or not. No matter how skilled or assertive one was, surviving having your cover blown was next to impossible... unless you were an extraordinarily gifted liar, of course.

* * *

"Open up! I got another one!" a man's voice shouted, aimed at the top of the prison's outer wall.

"Back so soon?" came the voice from above, tinged with amusement, "another pickpocket, eh?"

"Just open the bloody gate! I'm freezing my dick off out here!"

Lo and behold, the door opened. Her unassuming captor seemed to be among the better respected among the guard, but his status hardly mattered now that she was in... somewhere in this prison lies a woman with knowledge of what had happened on that day, and she would undoubtedly lead her to another one with the same knowledge... It was only a matter of time until she finds a lead that doesn't finish with a dead end.

She was marched through a courtyard of sorts, one partitioned by thick metal fencing. Women on one side, men on the other, twelve meters between the two... not that it mattered, really. Most kept themselves near the building, trying to leech off as much heat from it as possible; prisoner's uniforms weren't really meant for sub-zero temperatures.

"A plague on this village your kind are, pickpocket..." the guard drawled, a torch in one hand and her chains in the other, "soon enough, we won't have a place to throw you in..."

"Not really my problem," she replied somewhat absently, attention focused on seeing if her mark was out in the yard. At least she'd be easy to find, being one of the few blondes in the prison... that also meant that having her 'disappear' for a while would be that much more difficult.

"You're in the right... your problems are only going to get bigger from now on, thief."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

"Oh, I'm sure it's from the cold," he deadpanned, placing a few sharp knocks on what looked like a very old wooden door.

It opened, revealing a young looking guard who took the offered chains and pulled on them far too forcefully before closing the door behind them. All her hopes that the inside of the building was less chilly were quickly dashed, the harsh reality being that the only difference was a lack of wind.

Hard stone walls, colder than the air around them, colored the overbearing grey that seemed to consume your mind and energy worse than the cold.

"Pickpocket, eh? That's 24 hours in chains on entry, you know?" the guard began, steadily pulling at the chain, his persistence with the action slowly getting on her nerves.

"I'm sure I'll learn my lesson by the time it's over."

"If not then, you're still going to have the mandatory three months," he replied with a half-hidden smirk, his face concealed by shadows cast by the torchlight.

"Can't wait," she deadpanned, watching with indifference as the guard came up to a single door in a corridor full of them, prying it open with a combination of force and luck before shoving her inside.

He was kind enough to exchange her tight bindings with slightly less tight bindings, muttering something about food before slamming the door and leaving her in the dark...

No wonder Yuki was a minor village, they didn't even have the foresight to populate the prison guard with sensors... after the events of the second great war, most every ninja village learned to station their sensors even in the civilian sector. So often did an unassuming trade caravan hide foreign shinobi, and so often did those shinobi cause damages untold before anyone even knew what was happening.

And these bindings... escaping them was something an academy student could do, _if_ the chains allowed it; they were short enough to prevent bringing one's hands together. Of course, that wasn't anything close to a setback.

The Shakuton bloodline, known among the uneducated populace as 'Scorch Style', allowed the user to mix air and fire chakra, enabling them to control the temperature of the ambient air and objects they laced with their chakra...

A common misconception was that those who possess kekkei genkai only had access to unique techniques, ones that went beyond the limitations of the basic five element transformations; the truth was somewhat more complex, as the more educated among shinobi could tell. For example, a user of Shakuton was naturally resistant to fire and heat, their skin being able to produce incombustible oils in order to protect the user from their own techniques.

This very ability is what made her aunt Pakura so deadly; while other Shakuton users lived their lives without knowledge of the extent of their own power, a chosen few took enough of an interest to study the limits of the bloodline, realizing just how deadly their ability made them.

She channeled her chakra into the chains, the screw that held them together, to be exact. While the hot metal would ruin the hands of any other ninja, Moyase was protected, simply taking the near-molten bindings off after softening them up enough.

After that was done, it was only a matter of time before a guard passed by her door. He would feel the heat welling up from her cell, come in to investigate, and stay bound as she walked out, henged to perfectly match his or her appearance - a simple plan, but enough against civilians.

oOoOoOo

She found the link the very next day.

It was a damn snowstorm outside as usual for the village, but she hardly cared. Approaching the prisoners for one bullshit reason or another, she picked the blonde woman out, dragging her into the white swirls, disappearing out of sight.

In truth, she had simply shunshinned them away. If the village had sensors around, she would be signing own death warrant with that decision, but with the way things were, she might as well try and simply chain shunshins out of the village; hardly anyone would notice.

The woman gasped upon realizing what had happened, "Y-you... you're a shinobi!"

Smirking as her henge fell apart, Moyase crouched down, willing a small orb of orange embers to form in her hand, "Quiet down, will you? The more helpful you are, the less likely I am to deep fry you from the inside out, ok?"

The blonde blinked. It was a girl, but her age could be concealed by those ninjutsu of theirs... She had the typical athletic build of a shinobi, and had her soft brown hair dyed a dark green, tied into a traditional bun... _Pakura!_

"H-how?" she stammered, unable to understand, "you died! I saw you die, Pakura!"

The girl frowned, the fireball in her hand flaring up for a moment, "I am not Shakuton no Pakura... But I do want to know who are the men who killed her."

She knew that that stupid mission would be the death of her... _Envoy to Sunagakure_, they said. Sent to judge if what they had to offer was worth easing the pressure on their navy in the southern seas. She thought they'd send gold or scrolls, or whatever shinobi valued, but all she saw was that woman.

Hero of the Hidden Sand, they called her... her death was a miserable one.

And now that same death had found her here, in the one place she thought she would be safe from the life she had led in the past. The life of a political prisoner in Yukigakure wasn't too bad, she needed only survive the semi-frequent excursions to the yard; her cell was comfortable enough, and the information she slowly fed to the village authorities ensured that the moderate comfort would last for years to come... after all, her primary concerns were the safety and isolation of the hidden snow.

"Alright... I'll tell you everything I know..."

* * *

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and Ayazuru appeared, several scrolls hanging from the tan leather vest the summon always wore.

"Moyase-sama? What are we- **Woaaaaah**!~"

The girl smirked, perhaps summoning the crane as she was surfing a slab of stone down the mountainside atop an avalanche wasn't the best of ideas, but she needed the confused bird's proficiency with Futon.

"Hold on!" she simply commanded, regaining her balance yet again, shooting lesser firebolts in response to the various icy beasts the pursuing Snow ninja shot at her. Ice met blaze repeatedly, the only trace of their confrontations being the small wisps of steam that quickly disappeared in the cold air.

"Why are we running away from angry white tigers and deer and elephants and... _oh, what's that animal called?_" the clueless summon listed her questions, apparently unconcerned with the fact that they were all but plummeting down the mountainside.

"Ayazuru, shut up and give me my weapon," the girl deadpanned, catching the thrown weapon with unnatural ease.

It was comforting, holding the naginata again. The feel of the handle in her hands was near synonymous with safety, as there were very few people alive that could realistically threaten her when she held it. She might've snagged the chakra armor from that unfortunate shinobi, but not even it could make her feel as safe and confident as her weapon of choice could.

Smiling maliciously, the girl turned away from the fast-approaching cliffside, turning her attention to the pursuing shinobi.

"Cushion our fall, Ayazuru," she commanded.

"Aye, aye, Moyase-sama!" the crane cheerfully replied, bringing her wings together.

Both bird and girl weaved their hand seals at the same time, letting loose with different techniques near-simultaneously.

"Wind Style: Rising Current Jutsu!"

"Shakuton: Tensoren!"

The snow around the slab of stone exploded, a chakra-fueled whirlwind whipping around it hard enough to almost lift it off of the ground. Their makeshift raft would plunge off the side of the mountain soon enough, but with this jutsu, their descent would be little more than an inconvenience.

As for the girl, hot orange rings began forming at the blade of her weapon, shooting out with her thoughts, slicing though the faux-ice techniques and exploding on contact with ground or someone's chakra armor.

A few muffled shouts rang out through the air, and she soon realized that there was no ground beneath them anymore. Chakra instinctively rushed to her feet, sticking her to the stone's surface, and the watched with a mix of satisfaction and glee as the cliffside grew ever further, gravity pulling them down into the white darkness more quickly by the second.

She got the next link, but her cover was blown. Having no other choice, the snapped the Yuki-nin's neck, taking his armor for herself. By the time the majority of their forces were aware of the incursion, she was already setting off an explosive tag, parting the very stone she now stood on from the mountain, starting the avalanche she would use to make this escape a crazy possibility.

So she was going to crash into the tundra... big deal. Ayazuru knew her stuff, and the pursuit was most definitely broken. She might be a little rattled when it was all over, but she'd live... and she'd know where to go next.

They crashed.

* * *

"Oy! How much longer? My feet are killing me!" the younger man protested, despite the fact that they really weren't walking all that long.

"Be silent," the other briefly replied, right before something caught his eye...

Messenger hawk, headed in the collection office's direction; something is about to change on his list, and he had no idea why.

They were the immortal duo of the Akatsuki, and they had been travelling across the continent for months now, collecting those few with worthwhile bounties while sacrificing the rest of the rabble to Hidan's god.

Kakuzu didn't much care either way. So long as he got his payday, nothing else really concerned him.

So they walked. Neither spoke, neither did anything worth noting, but they did keep moving. Not too long after, and the visage of an old, run-down looking building appeared in their sight.

"A rest-stop in the middle of east bumblefuck nowhere? This is the place, isn't it?" Hidan offered, pleased that he'd get his well-deserved respite. Kakuzu always was a grouchy fuck, but it was far worse when he had a bounty to turn in.

Ignoring his partner, the oldest Akatsuki simply knocked on the door, acknowledging the scrawny-looking man that opened it with a brief nod, "I noticed that an update just arrived."

The small man nodded vigorously, motioning for the two men to follow him, "Indeed, sir. Shakuton no Moyase had reached your standard benchmark. Some business in Yuki, as far as I know."

"Shakuton? That's the fire thing, right?" Hidan helpfully offered from the side, only to be completely ignored once more.

"I see..." Kakuzu muttered, bringing up the scroll in which he stored the latest batch of bodies, low-payout thugs, but easy to access; Transporting them in scrolls wasn't much of a loss.

The transaction went by quickly and efficiently, and the Akatsuki's account was richer for quite a few million. Not long after that, the two had found themselves on the road again.

"So... what now?"

"We go to Kusagakure."

"Why?"

"If she left Yuki, that's where she'll go next."

"So we're going after the Shakuton girl?"

"Yes."

"You realize I'm going to need to sacrifice quite a few people from here to there?"

"I don't much care, Hidan."

* * *

**So, I guess I should ask a question... oh, there's one!**

**'Who is your favorite Naruto character, and why?'**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do leave a review!**


	28. Book 2 - Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer

**Watched 'The Last'... **

**I just have to say, Sakura is the best wingman _ever._**

* * *

"Summoning: Rashomon!" the boy roared, the sigil beneath his palm flashing briefly before expanding violently into a wide line, smoking heavily. The ground rumbled, and the colossal gate began rising from it, its' face stuck in a vicious yet knowing grin.

Shikamaru shouted something, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the summoning, the only thing he could do being to watch as the great red construct rose between him and his oldest friend, mind dancing the line between focus on the mission and panic over getting separated.

It was its' purpose, after all, a tool to be used to divide the foes and protect the user, an unlikely weapon that uses the simple principle of perspective to empower; stand below the Rashomon, and its' size will dwarf you and crush your will to fight, stand atop it, and you are no different from a bird of prey eyeing its' next meal.

The rumble died down, and where once stood one foe, now were two.

"You now face a barrier that is beyond you, leaf ninja," one of them spoke, crouching down and staring at the boys with a hungry look in his eyes. Every few seconds, his long tongue would flicker across his lips, re-coating them with a thin film of fluid.

"And your poor ally is isolated, left alone to fend against _me," _the other carried on, right before he turned around, "I wonder if you'll be able to hear him scream..."

Kicking off of the wall's top, he plunged down, disappearing behind the grotesque face of the Rashomon. His brother, left alone atop the construct, spared no time in going to the curse mark's first stage, dark black spots marring his skin as a malicious aura began swirling around him.

"Alright then... let's have some fun!"

The mark was a masterpiece of fuinjutsu, even though the methods of creating and applying it were far beyond anything usual sealing required. Only powerful bodies, ones that could bear the power of true senjutsu chakra could survive it; the twisted manner in which it bastardized the user's regular chakra into a primitive version of sage chakra was painful, but the pain was unnoticeable when compared to the almost euphoric feeling of power that came with the transformation.

His landing was almost perfect, and he shot forward, hand poised to strike at the first vulnerable spot he could reach. Yet the two young men from Konoha stood their ground, each priming their own attacks.

Sasuke had the luxury of reacting fast. While his eyes weren't yet fully developed, they did see the world more sharply than mundane ones. He had a sense, a fleeting feeling about where his foe would land, and he acted on it. His hands made the same set of seals he had first made when he first tried manipulating his own chakra, and he felt the heat bubble up inside.  
All he needed to do in order to fire off the technique was focus his mind on the words, the name of the technique, "Fire Style: FIreball Jutsu!"

The attack's light was blinding, and the heat felt uncomfortable on what little was exposed of Shikamaru's skin. He couldn't focus, not right now, not while the foe was rushing him and while Choji was alone on the other side...

If he could somehow calm himself down, if he could somehow _think_...

Sasuke needed to take the heat, to be the diversion necessary for him to collect his thoughts, to breathe. He could make a plan... he could always make a plan, the only thing he needed to create it was the smallest window; a window their foe seemed so very unwilling to give.

For Sakon, the fireball was close. Not close enough to hit, of course, but he could feel it sear his skin all the same. It was irksome, having this Uchiha attack him so brazenly. Back in the village, it was simpler, the kid tried rushing him with a close-range technique, one he could easily avoid.

At range, however, he was at a distinct disadvantage. HIs dependence on his brother made techniques difficult to use; only when they were together could they tap the limits of their abilities, parted, they could do so very little... Yet even that little would be enough for this Konoha trash.

Of all the sound four, it was him who was the quickest, him who was the strongest. Kidomaru was more intelligent, Jirobo more resilient, but in the end, it was he and his brother who were always the ones to lead.

The Nara might be clever, but he was weak, Sakon reckoned. Whatever he could throw at him, he could easily shrug off with the curse mark's power, even if he had to go to stage 2.

With that in mind, Sakon bared his teeth, lunging at the Uchiha. Any damage he'd do could be healed by the maniac Kabuto, and Orochimaru-sama would still have his new body, the eyes he so desperately craved for some reason.

Yet, as his hands shot forward to grasp at the boy's throat, he found that his enemy was quick enough to sway out of the way just in time to dodge the straightforward attack.

But he would not relent. Arms lashed out in savage swings, each attack hoping to latch onto the foe in some way, put him at the sound-nin's mercy... a pitiful kind of mercy if there ever was one.

Blocking yet another heavy swing with his forearms, Sasuke skidded back, eyes focused solely on the enemy in front of him. There was a vague concern for the others somewhere in the back of his mind, but he couldn't afford to think about them. Thinking about anything other than the sickly-looking freak in front of him would be a fatal mistake.

His recovery was cut short; the sound ninja dashed in with the unnatural speed only a curse mark could grant, intending to connect with a knee - he missed.

"Where's your bluster now, eh?" Sakon taunted, realizing that just rushing at the Uchiha won't get him results, "it's just you and me now, and you're still as helpless as you were then!"

Sparing a glance at the surroundings, Sasuke could only confirm his foe's words - they were alone. Whether Shikamaru's absence was intentional or not, he couldn't tell... and it hardly mattered.

He was an Uchiha, by birth alone, he was already far superior to this pathetic excuse for a shinobi. The Sharingan didn't matter, the curse marks didn't matter, whatever technique the foe used to inhabit the same body as his twin... nothing really mattered.

Whatever happened, Sasuke was fighting to _win_.

* * *

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted, reactivating his technique once again. The barrage of blades rebounded off of the chakra bubble, lodging themselves into the surroundings with varying degrees of success.

As soon as he arrived, the enemy had changed his strategy; instead of trying to snare him, the spider skipped ahead to piercing him with bladed weaponry. While such trivialities wouldn't be an issue for him, his Byuakugan being the perfect counter for such ranged attacks, the sheer relentlessness of the assault kept him from setting up any sort of counterattack.

Lee was nowhere to be found, either... this new trend of Lee strategizing was a slightly worrisome one; there wasn't a soul alive, save for maybe Guy-sensei, that could guess what the self-proclaimed beautiful green beast was going to do.

The worst part, however, was the fact that Neji wasn't worried... _at all._

There wasn't a move his eyes couldn't see, not an attack he could not parry. Even if the foe were to multiply himself and attack from every angle at once, he would still see it coming... he would still triumph.

A brief noise shot past his head, his own blank eyes reflected in the blade's strangely metallic surface. It could not be metal, of course, there wasn't a jutsu that would make one turn chakra to metal, but it was close, close enough that the difference was insignificant, anyway.

"Do you see him?" he asked the empty forest around him. He had been moving ever since the fight started, trying to drag the spider away from his unconscious teammate and his own comrade, Sakura. While he wasn't too successful, they were beyond his Byuakugan's range, and that was enough.

There was no answer, of course. Lee was still missing, and the only reply Neji could get was another barrage of blades.

"Alright, I've tried everything I could possibly think of with the shivs..." came a voice from somewhere up above, sounding anxious and angry above all, "... which means I'll have to move on to the next plan!"

Two hands pressed against the tree bark, chakra burning into the summoning symbol for the one beast that took care of its' prey the same way Kidomaru did - slowly and thoroughly.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The Kyodaigumo was fast. It was little more than a personal summon, not nearly as vicious and utterly terrifying as the boss-level creatures of the spider kind. Yet, even as it was, it embodied the characteristics of its' kind; it was one of the apex predators of the insect world, fear itself given form.

While regular spiders were little more than creepy pests that hid their dens in corners and tight spaces, the Kyodaigumo turned its' very surroundings into its' den. Within _seconds_ of appearing in the forest of silent movement, the one west of Konoha, the very same one that inevitably led to the valley of the end, the great spider had unleashed enough webbing to darken the sky.

"See this?" the sound-nin taunted, the anxiety in his voice replaced with something that sounded like pride, "only actual challenges get to see my summon... Consider yourself lucky, punk!"

"I'm euphoric," Neji replied dryly, adjusting his stance to face the monstrosity that hung in the canopy above him.

"Yeah? Laugh this off!" with a stomp, Kidomaru urged his summon to start its' technique, a white sac slowly appearing on its' underbelly, growing steadily. After several seconds, the lump grew to be half the size of the summon itself, prompting the sound ninja to toss one last blade, slashing it open and unleashing the dozens of hatchlings the technique produced.

"So now you get the choice, Hyuga..." the boy began, cracking all six of his knuckles, "...and I'm telling you this out of a professional courtesy to your no-show teammate," he added, with a smirk, "focus on the swarm, and stay mobile, or focus on me and Kyodaigumo, and avoid getting a shiv in the back."

The choice was void, of course. Whichever the opponent picked, they would be both swarmed by the hatchlings _and_ torn through by sticky gold blades. Maintaining the illusion of choice was all part of the game, the ritual that not one of his so-called comrades would ever understand.

He couldn't win by just stopping the opponent's heart, he won by destroying their hope of victory, by having them yearn for death before he's ever willing to bestow it upon them. This was the essence of Kidomaru's game, the one he was so _very good_ at.

"Hmph..." Neji grunted, scanning his surroundings.

The swarm was heading towards him, he had a few seconds at best until he'd have to start fighting them off... but on the other hand, his foe and the primary summon weren't going to just wait up there. He had no clone techniques, no Hyuga ever did, and Lee was still absent; things definitely _weren't_ in his favor...

_/Ost: Experienced Many Battles_

But he couldn't lose heart. Not while the others were still out there, while he still had something to prove...

That would be his burden, he realized. He had been named a genius by his peers, by his superiors... for the rest of his life, only exemplary results would be acceptable from him. No matter what happened, he would be expected to always be the one with the solution, the one who gets the mission done.

There was no rest for one who was branded a genius. His life would be summed up in training and successes, and his reputation would be the only thing he'd leave behind;this was the _fate_ of a genius...

But fate, as he was taught by the unlikeliest of teachers, was never set in stone.

If he was fated to die this day, Neji Hyuga would do so without fear, with few regrets... his memory as the prodigious nephew to the clan head would die quickly to the clan, but would perhaps live on in the hearts of his comrades, maybe, _just maybe..._

The young prodigy of the Hyuga clan, their highest hope for the year's chunin exams... a spectacular fool, beaten by the dead-last of a junior generation. The receiver of a loss that would be remembered, one that would be told time and time again in the dining rooms throughout the Hyuga estate for years to come...

But they also called him a genius, and that had to count for something.

* * *

The enemy preferred guarding with his right side, and his attacks came out quicker from the left. His preferred range of combat was close, not unlike his own. He was a bearer of the curse mark, and was currently using it... what that was doing to his system was anyone's guess, but it could hardly be good.

And therein lied the key to his victory, Sasuke realized.

He liked fighting up close, his eyes enabled him to perceive attacks better than any other Shinobi could, and that translated into a distinct taijutsu advantage that only monsters such as Rock Lee could hope to match.

He also had the Chidori, a _short-_range technique that could kill if it landed properly. A technique that was strong enough to punch through the absolute defense of Sabaku no Gaara, the unstable jinchuriki of the Ichibi.

Yet neither of those two would help him against the sound ninja... to win this fight, he needed only the one thing he was always so desperately low on - patience.

The curse mark's power was a cancer... while it did feel so overwhelmingly powerful, it ultimately had to draw its' juice from somewhere, and that somewhere was most likely the user's chakra system. So, if he could pace himself in such a way that he conserves chakra and maintains a distance, he'd either force the foe to burn himself out, or have him switch it off intentionally, allowing for more even footing.

Shikamaru wasn't there... that was acceptable, Choji probably needed his assistance more, anyway.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

On command, a flurry of small fireballs left his mouth, the chakra igniting on contact with the outside air, soaring across the battlefield, intent on hitting the grey-haired oto-nin. It wasn't a very destructive technique, but it was far from a simple one; it was a deceptively complicated technique for a C-rank, and its' primary purpose was distraction, hence the low chakra cost.

"Stop it with the fucking fireballs!" Sakon raged, bobbing, weaving, and rolling his way past the majority of the attack. The few globs that did manage to touch him were barely felt, the mark's numbing influence rendering the injury all but unnoticeable.

There had to be some truth to the legend of the Uchiha, he realized; no other way could someone like this punk kid manage to last so long against him, seeing though each and every one of his attacks, dodging them all with ease that made their battle look more like a children's spar.

"Make me," the Uchiha replied, holding his stance and the smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to kill you..." Sakon drawled, readying himself for what was to come.

"I'm goint to break your arms," Sasuke answered, confident expression giving way to surprise as something began to happen to his foe.

The black markings were spreading across the skin, completely covering it... Excess chakra bled out into the surroundings, picking up dust and leaves as if it was a particularly strong gust; his features twisted and contorted, inhuman colors coming flourishing on his face and arms.

Within seconds, what stood at the base of the Rashomon looked no longer like a normal young man, but rather like a demon, the red-faced oni that only ever lived in tales of times long past and the nightmares of the wicked.

Sakon, if that thing was even Sakon anymore, cracked his neck, pointing a clawed hand towards the Uchiha, "**I said, I'm going to kill you, Konoha trash. I don't give a fuck about Kimimaro anymore!**"

His voice breaking into a roar at the end, the sound-nin shot forward faster than ever before, arms poised to tear through the Uchiha should he find himself not quick enough... And for a moment, that seemed to be the case.

Yet all too quickly did Sasuke spin out of the way, hearing the dull crack of the Rashomon as his foe yanked a carapace-coated arm from the now seriously dented construct. His eyes widened for a moment, the briefest twinge of panic running though him before his own thoughts pulled him back.

He wasn't fighting _him_... he was fighting the clock.

"So that's Orochimaru's promise, hm? I'm not impressed," Sasuke stated, taking off in the direction opposite to the great gate's grinning face.

"**One touch, Uchiha! One touch is all I'll need to kill you!**" Sakon roared in reply, already moving in to cut the dark-haired boy off. He was faster now, stronger too... but he couldn't hold this form forever without his brother, and something told him that the Uchiha was catching on.

"You won't even come close."

A step misjudged, and Sasuke's foot skidded out further than he wanted it to. It was the window his foe was waiting for, and he wasted no time; within moments, his hand was clutching the boy's shoulder, his malformed face revealing an expression of murderous glee.

"**Parasite Demon Demolition Technique; I'm ending you right now...**"he all but hissed, feeling the indescribable sensation of his own cells being broken down as the technique began.

"**Ever hear the phrase 'Divide and conquer', **_**Uchiha**_**?**"

* * *

"Naruto, wait up!" Kiba shouted, leaping with practiced ease from branch to branch, struggling to keep that pace.

"What? Why? We need to get over there!" the blonde replied just as loudly, his relentless dash not faltering for even a moment.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Are we going to go in with a plan like we did with the fat guy?"

"Plan?" Naruto asked, sounding dazed for some reason, "we don't have time for that!"

"I get it, there's a big-ass gate summon! What's got you so panicked!?" Kiba pressed on, seriously bothered by the blonde's tunnel vision.

"The gate's in the direction where Sasuke went! He's the whole reason we have this mission - he's the enemy's target!" Naruto replied, turning to his comrade for the first time since he broke into his dash.

"Ok."

"Ok?" the blonde flinched, taken by surprise by the fact that Kiba, of all people, was taking his hasty reasoning so well. Usually, people would berate him for being careless and call him an idiot... often both.

"I get where you're coming from. You should always have your teammate's back," Kiba replied, smirking.

"Glad we're on the same page..." he drawled, still a bit surprised.

Quickly enough, however, his attention was diverted by something else - a massive cloud of dust simply exploded from one side of the big gate thing, a wide crack appearing along its' top. Whatever happened, it must have hurt... pretty badly.

"You think they're doing ok?"

"Hm? Yeah... It's Shikamaru and Sasuke we're talking about, right?"

"That doesn't sound convincing at all, Naruto."

"So I'm a terrible liar, go figure."

"Not really my point. What I mean is that you're supposed to have faith in your teammates."

"But what if..."

"If they're in trouble?," Kiba cut in, "Then you rush in to save their hides. I'm just saying that you won't be able to be everyone's hero."

What did Kiba mean by that? Was he saying that he won't be able to save everyone, or that not everyone would appreciate him coming in to save them? Why wouldn't someone be grateful that someone came to his rescue...?

Yet, even as he thought that, Naruto remembered the mission to the wave, and how helpless he felt when attacked by the two demon brothers. It was him who was rescued that day, and he couldn't recall himself saying thanks to his own teammate and teacher for protecting them...

Maybe Kiba was onto something, maybe he was trying to be a hero too hard. But wasn't that what every ninja was supposed to strive for? Isn't the goal of every shinobi to primarily serve the village and its' residents, coming to their aid when aid was needed?

After all, wasn't that something his dad would want him to be - a hero?

* * *

_/Ost: Preview, Many Nights, Grief and Sorrow_

She had constructed a stretcher from the destroyed branches left behind by Lee's fight with the other sound ninja. It was shoddy work at best, but it worked, and she managed to break out onto the main road.

She couldn't wait on Shikamaru's order, just as she couldn't go and ask for it herself. Her only option was to take initiative and head back towards the village, to do the only part she could do.

Sakura Haruno, despite having another person not a meter behind her, was feeling very lonely on this night.

She wasn't lonely in the way she felt when she was home alone on idle days, or the way she was before she became friends with Ino... this was something different entirely. It felt as if the only things in the world were this road, the trees surrounding it, her own pained shoulders, and the bright yellow moon that hung in the sky.

She had heard stories, when she was little, about the moon people. It was said that the moon was actually created as a great tomb for a beast of old, sealed away there by the Sage of the Six Paths, given to his brother to watch over... but that couldn't be true, right? It was only a children's tale.

It was a long road ahead.

Travelling at what people liked calling 'ninja speed' did cover a lot of ground quickly, but that was usually only feasible when adrenaline was high, when chakra was easier to push into muscles. Walking those same distances with a burden as heavy and as important as a real, live prisoner... it was much harder.

But she didn't think it was impossible. Nothing was impossible for her, so long as she could keep her faith, so long as she could believe in herself.

One girl, one lone girl, hauling her burdens through the moonlight in a silent forest. It was a picture seen all too often in the world of ninja. Not everyone had what it took, and the dreams of young girls were all too easily dashed against the harsh walls and realities of the shinobi life.

Faint winds blew past her, sending a quiet rustle down the path, bringing the trees to life with a momentary sway of their branches. For that one moment, the whole forest sprung to life, every blade of grass and every grain of dirt holding the golden promises of the future.

Her future... she couldn't see it right now, but she knew for certain, knew as surely as the fact that the sky was dark and the stars were bright, she knew she'd be strong one day. On that day, they would be the ones staring at her back, just watching, for the briefest of moments, before rushing into the fray.

But that one moment... the one moment she was going to live for, she _could_ see that.

* * *

**100th review seems likely.**

**In celebration, the person who writes the review gets to ask for something in the story. So long as it's not something too overdone or lame (chains, swords, etc.), and is in my power as an author to grant, they shall have it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do keep dropping those reviews, follows and favs, they're nourishing to the soul.**


	29. Book 2 - Chapter 9: Arm-Breaker Sasuke

**And another update! Rejoice!**

**Fighting OST's for the first two scenes (Main theme and Sarutobi work well), a mellow one for the last two.**

* * *

Having someone try to forcefully merge themselves with you wasn't a terribly common occurrence, even in a world as diverse and colorful as the one in which shinobi dwell. Whatever technique the sound ninja was using, it wasn't anything he'd even heard of before.

That's why, when Sasuke felt just how _wrong_ the technique his foe was initiating was, he didn't actually stop to think. Thinking, in this case, would've cost him the precious split seconds that represented the line between victory and defeat. He _acted_.

His hand clutched his own knee, the fact that a potentially lethal technique was in it being completely forgotten; the Chidori chakra short-circuited, physically connected to its' source. The feedback threw Sasuke back, scorching pain being the only thing he felt before the impact against the hard ground.

His hand was fine, the chidori was designed to protect the user's hand against everything but the wildest of shape transformations; his knee, however...

That should've been a second-degree burn right there, Sasuke realized. His knee should look like roast, but other than minor surface charring, he was fine. The same couldn't be said for the rest of him, however, as a sharp pain pierced him the moment he got up, forcing him to spit up a mildly worrying amount of blood.

However, no matter how badly hurt Sasuke actually was, it was nothing compared to the other guy.

Black streaks pointed the way across the now desolate ground, the volatile explosion of chakra flattening the ground from the point where the two stood, all the way to the now caved-in Senjuwood tree in which the still smoldering Sakon was lodged.

A stinging stench spread out on that side of the Rashomon, the utterly ruined body of Sakon prying itself from the timber. While his wounds looked more than grave, it didn't show in the way he moved, rage-filled eyes leveling themselves at the dark-haired boy.

"**That was a **_**very **_**stupid idea, Uchiha.**"

Sasuke straightened up as much as he could, ignoring the sharp pulsating feeling in the right side of his chest. One hand swiftly pushed his messed-up hair aside while the other wiped the blood from his mouth, revealing the boy's unusually composed expression.

If he didn't look like he almost detonated himself with lightning chakra, Sasuke might've looked like he was having fun.

"I've had worse," he said, his most recent memory of his brother springing to mind.

All of a sudden, the ground shook, the great gate shaking for a brief moment before a fracture shot upwards from somewhere further down its' ugly face, tearing off a chunk of the construct and launching it into the forest beyond. Following the crash was a large cloud of dust and sand, most of which harmlessly sailed overhead, doing little more than momentarily darkening the sky.

Taking the moment, Sasuke took a breath, then eased himself into the standard academy stance he built his style on. His arms rose just a bit, holding a set distance from one another and forming a guard just loose enough to tempt the foe to try their luck with a linear attack.

His eyes flashed red once more, having been forcefully cut off from chakra by the self-inflicted surge, the two lonely tomoe spiraling his pupil for a second before settling into place.

Judging from the noise on the other side, Shikamaru and Choji might need help; he couldn't afford to mess around with this fool any longer than absolutely necessary.

"**You should've given up back in the village..." **Sakon spoke, rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms as he too slipped into a stance, this one far more aggressive than the one taught at the leaf's academy. He was getting winded, and that wasn't a good sign... he'd need to finish the Uchiha fast, or risk the mark taking a serious bite out of him.

Sasuke closed his eyes; His foe was helpless at long range, and far enough that he could afford himself that momentary reprieve. He kept telling him what to do, what he should've done... but that which was could not be undone.

While he could keep looking to the past, Sasuke would find nothing there, he realized. His eyes... the eyes coveted by someone as powerful as the snake sannin, now turned to the future, to the things he had yet to accomplish.

Things like breaking this idiot's arms.

He shot forward once more. Sakon swung low in an attempt to take out his footing, but the attack was far too obvious; Sasuke's fist connected with his foe's mask-like face, revealing the fact that despite his appearance, the sound-nin was as vulnerable as any regular person.

The one hit was an advantage, and Sasuke kept pressing it. One kick to the knee wasn't enough to bring his foe down, so he went with two, smirking when Sakon's legs buckled, forcing him to kneel into the dirt. A quick elbow to the neck dazed him for a bit longer, just enough for the Uchiha to circle around and force a violent frontline kick into the back of the sound ninja's head.

There was a hard _thud_, and Sasuke stepped forward, only for Sakon to swing around and connect with a punch of his own, forcing the Uchiha's nose to make a soft '_crunch_' and send the boy reeling back.

The curse mark wasn't one of Orochimaru's masterpieces without a reason. With stage two, he could've even handled the green kid's kick, Sakon thought, grinning as he dashed forward, intent on choking out the annoying kid that kept him busy for so long.

His hands shot forward, only to miss their target completely, instead clasping clumsily on the boy's shoulders, a late sway from the Uchiha being enough to throw off his foe's aim. Fuming, Sakon shoved the boy away, cocking his arm back and swinging out, the searing pain of curse mark overuse hitting him like the freight train he'd once seen in the Land of Snow.

Sasuke snarled, eyes wide open and teeth bared, the combination of pain, anger and frustration twisting his features into a mask of hatred far more disturbing than the disfigured face of his enemy. His right arm swung out connecting far too quickly, pain shooting through his hand as the impact shattered both his hand and the bones of his opponent's face.

He wanted to pull on the curse mark, to add that extra bit of strength to his attacks, just to hurt the enemy a bit worse... but something held him back. Whether it was the pain, the anger, or simply the fact that giving into the power would mean he lost, that _something_ held strong, even as Sasuke's violent direct drove the sound ninja to the floor yet again.

His right was busted, Sasuke realized, but his left was still good, so he made sure it made up for its' counterpart's absence. Blow upon blow collided with the right side of Sakon's face, the demonic visage fading fast as the boy's body grew unable to sustain the curse mark.

The first two felt hot, the next two made crunching noises, and the two after that drenched his fist with blood; he didn't remember anything about the last two. Screaming out in rage, Sasuke quickly got up, kicking the foe onto his stomach, then gripping his arm like a vice before pulling upwards with all his might.

Sakon's arm held up for three seconds, then it _popped._

Sasuke Uchiha was victorious.

* * *

Two palms... four palms... eight palms... Neji was fighting a losing battle.

Literally exploding with each juken strike, the spiderlings slowly began forming a corpse pile around the Hyuga prodigy, their arthropod bodies twitching even as they died, leftover impulses causing legs to twitch and extend as the upper halves of their bodies flew around the forest, their suicidal run being little more than the instinct to follow their mother's command.

Neji's Byuakugan was flaring; he had dodged all of the oto-nin's attacks so far, but the pressure only kept rising, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this pace up. The spiderlings would come to an end, he realized, but he'd need to double up on his strikes, and that was the one aspect of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms maneuver he did not yet completely master - doing it wrong would overload his muscles and he would be left vulnerable, a state which would all but seal his fate in this confrontation.

'_Lee, where are you!?' _He questioned inwardly, his face betraying no sign that he was even winded. With an impassive gaze, the branch house Hyuga kept destroying the creatures set to swarm him, moving dangerously close to the final, sixty-four hit combination.

"Doing well so far, Hyuga! How about we turn up the difficulty, eh?" with a sharp kick, Kidomaru ordered his summon to produce another egg, readying a swarm that should be able to overcome even this incredibly persistent Hyuga.

It wasn't too long until that egg burst, sending near-countless spiderlings skittering to join the horde that was already assaulting the white-eyed boy. The swarm grew and bulged, the tiny spiders clambering over one another in a chaotic dash towards the creature their mother had marked as the enemy. They didn't care that their siblings were dying by the dozens... all that mattered was that they please mother.

Neji grit his teeth. He was running on fumes, and it wasn't going to get any easier, if he could only-

"**Leaf Rising Wind!**"

The kick landed with explosive success; hitting the soft underside of the large spider summon, Rock Lee delivered enough force and pressure to instantly overload the entirety of the creature's organ system, the excess force driving it to detonate in a shower something slimy and smelly.

Landing at the edge of the swarm, Lee shot his teammate the nice guy pose for only a moment before smashing his fist into the closest spiderling. While some 'pet summons', as the creatures spawned by some larger summons were referred to at times, dissipated with the death or disappearance of their creator, this apparently wasn't the case with the spider kind...

"Took you long enough..." Neji sighed, smiling for the first time since his fight had begun.

"I am very sorry, Neji. Our foe's summon had made approaching very difficult for me," the green beast replied, destroying spiders and dodging blades with an almost casual ease.

Up above, Kidomaru frowned. He hated when the foe came with minions; the boss fight should be mano a mano, damn it. However, if they were going to double up on him, it was only fair that he doubled up on them. Unleashing the restraint on the curse mark, he felt the power flood him as the stage two transformation took place, sharpening his senses, heightening his reflexes and steadying his aim.

Before either of the Konoha genin knew what had happened, he was already loosing an arrow at the green one... only to see it deflected by a shiny blue barrier.

"You can thank me later," Neji huffed, glad that the swarm had finally been dealt with, "can you get him back on the ground?"

"I think so... No, in fact, I am positive I can!" Lee rallied himself, eyes fixing on the spot where he had last seen his opponent, finding it empty.

Before he could even turn around, the telltale sound of an airborne arrow zipped past his ears, the thump of impact ringing out somewhere far closer than could be considered safe. Another followed it, this time accompanied by a pained grunt from the Hyuga.

"Damn it!"

Turning around, Lee noticed that Neji's sleeve was now slowly turning red. However, the arrows gave off their foe's location... no matter how quick he was, Lee was just as quick, if not more.

"Hold on a little longer, Neji," he spoke, a smile slowly making its' way to his face, "it won't be long until this fight it over, I promise."

"Hmph..." came the grunt in reply.

Another noise followed, but Lee had already shot upwards, following the source. Appearing in the treetops far faster than any normal ninja could, Rock Lee locked eyes with his now malformed foe, epic brows furrowing.

He was hurt, he was supposed to be resting... but a youthful spirit like Lee's belonged only at two places - the training grounds and the battlefield; right now, the beautiful green beast of Konoha was completely in his element.

It didn't matter that the foe was a ranged fighter, nor did it matter that he had a sticky web attack that could incapacitate him if it were to hit directly... Right now, in the treetops of the forest of silent movement, Rock Lee was facing off against the enemy one on one, no holds barred...

And he was doing it to protect a friend, a teammate and a rival.

_"Leaf Whirlwind!"_

* * *

Shikamaru exhaled. Once again, the Ino-Shika-Cho delivered, even if it was a member short.

Through wit and guile, or perhaps just good old-fashioned luck, he had managed to sneak up on the enemy; the same enemy who couldn't be bothered to even go into stage one of the curse mark while fighting an enemy as 'weak' as Choji was.

However, the one thing people consistently forgot about the Akimichi was the fact that they were _team players_. The moment he caught a glimpse of his oldest friend, Choji redoubled his efforts, even going so far to take the spinach pill.

The boost had amused the sadistic Ukon for a while, but that amusement had evaporated the moment the shadow possession had connected. Distracted by the unfamiliar sensation of a Nara clan possession, the sound twin was far too late in unleashing the curse mark's stage one.

Choji Akimichi, the kid no one ever took seriously, stepped up, delivering a single super expansion punch that flattened the foe against the surface of his own summon.

The strike shook the ground below them and kicked up dust, shaking up the Rashomon enough to fracture the hideous face, tearing a chip of it off, sending it flying somewhere into the forest. In one move, Choji and Shikamaru had taken out their foe, moving in for the kill confirm before they even greeted one another.

"Choji, are you ok?" the Nara heir inquired, knowing full well that the colored pills were fairly dangerous to use, even with Choji's bulk.

Panting for a while longer, the chubby boy eventually nodded, giving his friend a smile, "We... we totally need to do that again sometime."

This one sentence got a smile from Shikamaru, the tension he's been under since the mission began fading away in seconds. They took a foe down already, as did Lee; the other three were outnumbered against their comrades... for his first mission with a genin team this large, the Nara thought he was doing well.

"You think they're doing ok?" Choji asked, ambling over and sitting down between his friend and the sound ninja's corpse.

"Why wouldn't they? I know how tough they all are, as do you. There's no reason for us to doubt our comrades."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying..."

"Yeah... me neither."

He wished it was daytime, that he could busy his mind with the clouds, but the stars were going to have to do on this night. Just a minute more, and he'd swing back to help Sasuke, even though something told him that the Uchiha could handle himself.

The sky was soothing, though. Inky purple vastness, spotted with countless yellow blips and the half-disc that was the moon. Unwittingly, Choji too joined the stargazing, finding that the sight took his attention away from his ailing body well enough.

It wouldn't be long until the darkness began fading, though. Their mission started off late, and it was the time of the year when the day was the longest, after all. Barely an hour from now, and the first rays of sun would pass over the mountain and shine on the village.

After a while, however, there was a rustle in the forest, and the bloody, burnt, but smirking visage of Sasuke Uchiha emerged from the forest.

"Report, genin," Shikamaru spoke in a somewhat more serious tone, noticing that Sasuke was holding his hand - hopefully it wasn't anything too serious.

"Dead..." the boy drawled, taking a few more steps before plumping down next to his two former classmates.

"Arms broken," he added, giving a restrained grin, one very different from the savage expression he bore not fifteen minutes earlier.

"So we're ok on the side objectives as well, hm?" Shikamaru replied, voice sounding content. While Sasuke was student of the year, the two members of Team Guy, as well as Naruto and Kiba, weren't too far behind the boy, which was good news.

"You should do this one, too," Choji added, motioning to the body lying below the punched-in hole in the Rashomon, the Rashomon that wasn't dispelling for some reason - perhaps it was a permanent construct?

"Later..." Sasuke replied in a drawl, turning his now black eyes to the sky.

It wasn't long until three more figures appeared in the moonlight, one considerably smaller than the other two.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! You're all ok!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing towards his teammates.

"Damn it Naruto! Wait up!" Kiba yelled from behind him, speeding up in order to keep up with the blonde.

"Report," Shikamaru commanded, choosing to cover his duty as mission leader over voicing his concern as a friend.

"One encounter, one fatality," Kiba replied in a smug tone, pointing to both Naruto and himself with a thumb each, "we made a plan and executed it perfectly."

"Hey... what's wrong with your hand, Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, only now noticing that his teammate was holding his injured (not to mention bloody) hand.

"It's nothing," Sasuke replied, "don't worry about it."

"Kind of looks like you broke your hand," Kiba observed.

"Woof!" Akamaru seemed to agree.

"Leave him alone. He took down one of the sound guys all on his own," Choji cut in, knowing full well that Sasuke didn't appreciate being the centre of attention when he didn't force it on his own.

Naruto gave the Akimitchi a look, then shot one at Sasuke, before deciding that his best option was to simply shrug.

"So, we did it?"

"Not yet. Once Neji, Lee and Sakura report in, however, we will be."

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Choji offered.

"Give me a minute!" Kiba protested, "We've been running ever since one of you guys kicked up that dust cloud!"

"Woof."

"Akamaru has a point," Shikamaru agreed, only to be given odd looks by the others, Sasuke included.

"Did you just make a joke?" Naruto asked, mildly flabbergasted.

"I think he did..." Kiba replied, eyebrows still raised.

"Man, you guys... this is just too troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed, defeated.

* * *

"Oy! Why the hell did we start shift this early?" Izumo questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"So we can finish it by lunchtime." his friend and fellow gate guard replied, running a hand through his messy hair.

The truth was that Kotetsu had woken up earlier than usual, deciding to share the misery with the only man deserving of it, his friend and coworker, Izumo Kamizuki. While the sun was barely rising, the two were already trudging along the path, intending to make the nighttime guards just a bit less miserable by ending their shift early.

"So... now that Tsunade is the Hokage and all, you think we could maybe convince her to shell out some more benefits?"

"As if you don't spend enough of your time doing syrup and shots in the lounge already."

"Don't be like that, man. I've got a soft spot for the sweets, that's all."

"Riight..."

Soon enough, the two arrived to the gate, wordlessly exchanging stations with the two grumpy men who seemed all too eager to finally leave their posts for the day.

Settling into their usual positions, the two were ready to toss a coin to see who actually keeps watch first, only to be interrupted by something Izumo noticed in the distance.

"Is that... pink?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hand me those binoculars, I can't see what that thing over there is..."

Of course, Kotetsu just used the binoculars himself.

"Damn it."

"Damn what?"

"Come on, let's move. It's a genin, and she's hauling a prisoner."

"That... doesn't really happen that often."

"No shit, man. Just go already."

"Huh? Why do I have to go?"

"If we both leave this gate, we get executed for treason."

"Oh, right... damn I hate this village."

"Bullshit, you love it."

"True..." he drawled, gazing longingly at the Hokage faces in the mountain.

"Dude, the genin."

"Right, right."

* * *

**HE-SpecOps - If by 'power as you need it' you mean the manga's tendency to power up Sasuke off-screen, then you have no reason to fear. Almost every character that pops up in this story will lose a fight, and that includes hax-using Uchihas. Otherwise, I won't be adding to or removing from what Kishi made the Sharingan to be.**

**When someone brings an OC into a story, what is it that decides whether you like the OC or not?**

**For me, it's usually about the way they speak (if it's third person), or their reasoning (if first person). It bugs me to no end when someone writes a fic with Naruto and some random OC girl who has no connection to any other character in the story, and still ends up being more than able to curbstomp whoever gets in their way.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**I would also really appreciate if you left a review telling me why this story caught your eye. I'm trying to figure out what exactly makes a good Naruto fic, and the answers still elude me.**


	30. Book 2 - Chapter 10: Sound Fifth

**I think I've responded to all the reviews by PM, so there shouldn't be any problems there...**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait. School closing out takes a large chunk of my time, and my birthday is tomorrow, so I had to get my affairs in order.**

**And yes, I _am_ aware that these chapters, for all their length, aren't progressing the story all that much... It's just my style of writing, I write marathon fics made to kill time, and as such, they'll actually be better to read once it's all over (and seeing as this chapter marks maybe the 5% mark, it'll be a while).**

**Also, apologies in advance to KaleidoPhoenix. I POV switch like mad, especially in the last scenes. Sorry :/**

* * *

Lee withdrew his fist.

His foe was strong; agility and accuracy honed to an astounding level, enabling him to seamlessly keep running and taking shots at him at the same time... however, no matter how many arrows the spider could send his way, the green beast of the leaf was simply more determined to win.

He bore no ill will towards the sound ninja; Lee hardly ever got angry at anyone, even when they were directly endangering him and his teammates. This little fact held true for his confrontation with Kidomaru as well...

Once he did manage to catch up, Lee needed only take his foe's balance from him, and it was all over. The spider had trained himself to be the apex predator; being in the position of the pursued left him with few options, every one of which he had already revealed to the green-clad genin during their first clash.

The curse mark was strong, and it kept him alive, but Lee was stronger.

Unlike the sound ninja, Lee had no easy outs. Every bit of his power, his speed, his agility... everything that made Rock Lee who he was had been gained through training that far overshot even the realm of devotion, easily slipping into mania, albeit a mania he was in control of...

Where his teammates would collapse from the exhaustion, Lee pressed on. Maybe his wrists would be searing in pain, and his muscles threatening to give out with every new repetition, but no matter the risk, he kept going; if he was ever going to become the splendid ninja he intended to be, the ninja Guy-sensei saw in him... he had no other choice but to keep going.

And with each added step, with each new weight, something grew in the awkward but determined genin, a genius that rivaled those of his peers. Neji and Sasuke might've been born with the bloodlines of heroes and had the potential of a generation, but it was Rock Lee who could do it _without being born into it._

This was the fearsome power of the two beasts of the leaf. No matter who their opponent was, they _could_ come out on top, and more often than not, they would... and why is that?

_They trained._

Upon reaching the position of Orochimaru's personal bodyguard, Kidomaru had reached his plateau; he was happy with the skills and abilities he had, and they served him well in dealing with even the strongest of those foolish enough to try and challenge the snake sannin...

But in the end, his skills had begun stagnating. Without an adequate challenge, something to keep him _trying_, Kidomaru gave into his nature as a slacker and did only the minimum amount of work needed to stay at the top of his game, not bothering to see whether the top he had achieved was true, or merely a glass ceiling he was unaware of.

And that was the reason why, despite all his abilities, despite the fact that he had his perfect setup with the web, the spiderlings, even the taunts, Kidomaru was being held up above what looked like an endless drop, suspended in the air by the strength of a mere _genin._

That was the catch, the genin _had no plateau._

So he withdrew his fist, he let go. Unlike him, the spider wasn't strong enough to shrug off the fall.

All Lee could hear as he watched his teammate make his way into the thick brush in which he dropped their foe was a quiet, almost inaudible 'crack'.

"Is it over?" he questioned, quickly sliding down the tree trunk and returning to ground level.

Neji said nothing, only nodding and motioning to the sprawled-out body a few feet away from them.

"He was a truly amazing opponent..." the boy drawled, a slightly somber expression gracing his features, "...I regret that our battle had to end this way."

Once more, the Hyuga nodded, taking a few breaths to compose himself before making a hand seal and triggering his Byakugan, only realizing that he, for some reason, couldn't see past some kind of barrier to the west.

"That's strange..." he muttered, pulling a scroll from his kimono and unfurling it on the ground.

While turning in bounties required bringing a body that lacked any sort of tampering, being stored in a scroll included, the same limitations didn't apply to hostile engagement missions with a requirement for a kill confirm. With Tenten's absence, it fell to Neji to be the one to seal away the corpse, a process that took scarcely more than a couple of minutes.

"Are you well enough to travel?"

"I...I'm not sure. Perhaps fighting this soon after the operation was risky... Still, I can't abandon the mission. "

True enough, while he wasn't in any particular pain, he did feel _fragile_, and that wasn't a sensation he ever remembered feeling... besides, he'd need to drink his medicine soon enough, and he doubted that Lady Tsunade would advise intense movement right after taking said medicine.

"You can't, but you could go and retrieve the body a kilometer in..." he pointer loosely to the northeast, "...that direction."

"Huh?"

"It appears that our comrades managed to take out one of the sound ninja out on their own. I clearly recognize the etching on the headband."

Lee smiled. Knowing just how strong Neji's Byakugan was one thing, seeing the many ways it benefited their missions was another altogether.

"You ready?" Neji asked, stashing the now burdened storage scroll inside one of his many pockets.

"I'll wait for the rest of the team here when I recover the body," his teammate replied in a confident tone, though he seemed a bit reluctant to split up again.

Neji considered pointing out that Lee had no right to look worried, given the fact that he was the one who dashed away on his own in the first place, but then decided to let it slide, if only because it was so damn effective.

One more nod, and the Hyuga was off.

* * *

He was tired. The fact that the sweat-soaked shirt was constantly chafing his back hardly did anything to lessen the sensation that he had had his fill... yet, despite all that, he still stood up and walked over and around everyone else, intent on seeing his promise through.

Reflexively licking his lips before crouching down, Sasuke got a good grip on the already cooling skin of the cadaver, steadying himself. He didn't hasten, but instead took his time twisting the inert limb of his... or rather_ their_ fallen foe, cracking a grin when the inevitable '_snap'_ came.

The sound echoed across the clearing, the sickly cracking noise getting a reaction from every one of the present genin.

Sasuke's own teammate stared at him with a look of slight shock, but it appeared as if it wasn't nearly appalling enough to provoke a vocal response. Perhaps, burdened by thoughts of his own, dealing with not only the fact that he had once again had to take the life of an enemy, something he didn't take to so well, Naruto simply couldn't muster the will to say something - the best Sasuke got was a blank stare and an elevated eyebrow.

Next to him, the Inuzuka grinned. The general impression people had of their clan was that they were near-feral when agitated enough, and while the fact was correct, it was only true in actual life or death situations. In this oddly lax atmosphere, Sasuke could only watch as the boy gave him an approving nod, the kind one gives to their rival as a sign of respect... though why Kiba considered himself someone who could hope to rival him was anyone's guess.

The two members of Team 10 seemed to cringe; being members of the Ino-Shika-Cho, a trio from families that have always preferred the Leaf's image as a village for the shinobi who were too soft for actual black-ops work, the two found that talking about breaking arms and witnessing it were two different things... Taking a life in the heat of the moment was something they could stomach... pointless violence wasn't.

The darkness that seemed reluctant to leave the sky was finally fading. Thin rays of sickly light, the kind that belonged to the moon as much as they did to the sun, barely rolled over the top of the Rashomon, landing somewhere in the forestry on the opposite side of the clearing, drunk up by the ever-thirsty shadows of the Senjuwood treeline.

They were exhausted, that much was clear...

Choji seemed to be the absolute worst off, looking worryingly pale and somewhat airier than usual. Whatever the Akimichi packed into those colored pills of theirs, it must've been powerful stuff if it drained him so much, both figuratively and literally.

Right after him came Sasuke himself, who's damaged hand seemed to start swelling; not a career-stopper, but noticeably harder to use until it gets properly taken care for.

Shikamaru was the middle, having expended his energy on the quick thinking and positioning required to pull off the maneuver he and Choji executed with perfection. While his entire back was soaked with sweat, and his pulse was still steadying, the Nara really wasn't that bothered.

Naruto and Kiba were almost unscathed, both having used up only one technique's worth of chakra, an amount that was laughable to the blonde... Akamaru seemed to be in the best shape of the lot of them.

"Alright..." Shikamaru drawled as he slowly pushed himself up into a semi-standing position, "high time we got back to the others."

"That's an order?" Naruto asked, grinning, as he too stood up, stretching for some reason.

"Actually, yes," the chunin replied, smirking.

The blonde opened his mouth in order to make a reply of his own, yet found himself cut off as his eyes spotted the figure that had only just emerged from the forest on the other side of the clearing...

Whoever the character was, he certainly didn't look friendly. Only slightly taller than Shikamaru, the person on approach didn't look all that physically threatening either... yet, the moment Naruto had laid eyes on the soon-to-be foe, something instinctual kicked in and he felt his muscles tense and his heart quicken just a bit.

"Guys..."

It wasn't the manner in which the young man moved, for it was most certainly a young man, a fact easy to notice now that he was close enough to actually see properly, that had intimidated the boy. It wasn't the lifeless expression on his features, nor was it the deathly pallor that supplemented the moderately macabre air around him...

Naruto couldn't really tell what was wrong with the young man approaching the team, but he knew enough - this was a fight he wouldn't want to miss.

Much of the same could be said about Sasuke, though the first thing he noticed was the small insignia of the sound village on the band the guy was using to tie his moderately long hair. He too noticed that this foe would be the hardest one of the set; the twins were tough to take one on one, sure, but this guy was approaching the _five_ (six, counting the pup, but Sasuke was above that) of them - and he wasn't giving any tell as to what exactly he was doing there...

_The mark_.

There was no easy way of describing the personality of the young Sasuke Uchiha. At times, when he was doing well, his only downfalls were pride and a hesitance to work with others, considering it below his abilities as an Uchiha, who he considered to be people who could handle everything themselves - a statement that held true for but one Uchiha in history.

However, when his eyes, the eyes that started this whole mess, the eyes that started every damn mess ever to come to the Uchiha clan, spotted the mark on the young man's neck, a sigil similar to his save for the thinner lines used, he realized he couldn't take this one alone - not while he was injured...

Well, if he wasn't going to _be_ the charge, he could _lead _it. Nudging the still oblivious Shikamaru, Sasuke pointed to the small mark on the approaching man's neck, frowning.

Shikamaru mimicked the expression, but for a vastly different reason - he recognized those two red dots.

* * *

It was a lazy summer afternoon in Konoha. Nothing of note was happening, and Shikamaru was experiencing something he would come to realize was a terrible bother - boredom.

Choji was ill, having gotten some mild food poisoning. He did go and visit him, but there was only so much the two could do with one of them being bedridden. He wanted to stay, but good old Choji would have none of it, and threatened to have him kicked out if he didn't go and enjoy the lovely day outside.

The young Akimichi would end up feeling better by day's end, and would go see his best friend first thing tomorrow.

Having no better option, Shikamaru just obliged, pedaling across half the village to the Yamanaka flower shop - he was pretty sure that's what Choji meant when he told him to enjoy the day. Ino was busy, but she was always up for conversation; they spent the better part of two hours chatting about this and that, mostly her being a bother and trying to get him to come up with an idea about what he's going to do with his life after they graduate the academy.

Eventually, she was called in by some of her clansmen to go help with something far too chemical-sounding for him to remember.

That short yet unusually active afternoon led to his return home and subsequent retirement to his favorite cloud gazing spot in the yard.

Of course, when Shikamaru was concerned, the next troublesome event was never too far; this time it came in the form of his father:

"The sky isn't going anywhere, you know."

"I know... but _if it does_, I'll have a front-row seat."

This got a chuckle from the man, who promptly sat down next to his sole heir, casting a passing glance at the sky he liked watching so much.

"You could be helping out with clan chores... maybe even talking to your old man."

"I really don't want to do chores, dad."

Another smirk... The kid delivers the lines in his bored monotone, but that's irrelevant. Shikamaru has energy, he knew, he's only directing the majority of it inwards, unlike his peers. That's why everything he was asked to do struck him as a bother, as _troublesome_, as he puts it.

"Hey dad."

"Hm?"

"How'd you get that scar?"

"..."

His hand moved to it again; It was a strange nervous tic, one that only ever bothered him when the scar was specifically brought up. How long has it been since he's gotten it? Fifteen years? Twenty? It seems like a lifetime ago, no matter how you look at it.

"It's a long story... you might exert yourself listening to it," he began, giving a taunting smirk.

"I'll risk it," came the quick reply, his son having long since learned to ignore the half-hearted attempts at provoking him. He never heard the story of dad's scar, and the few times it was mentioned in passing, it sounded less like a traumatic experience than an embarrassing one.

"Well..." Shikaku sighed, knowing that there's no way to skip out on this particular duty, "I got it by underestimating my enemy."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked, forgetting about the clouds for a moment.

"Mission to the Land of Sea, twenty something years ago. Simple information retrieval, but we ran into trouble... trouble I failed to assess properly."

He's bombed missions worse before that... maybe not him specifically, but the teams he was running the missions with at the time. It was all part of being shinobi, mistakes happened, and the better shinobi survived them. He was better that time as well, but only barely.

"Three mist ninja show up from the locked side room. Must've been hiding their signatures, since no one picked up on their presence... the Ino-Shika-Cho wasn't together on that one, obviously."

Shikamaru would snicker at that, but kept his silence. The way his father saw their teams as an unstoppable force was charming in its' own way, even though, realistically, odds are that there's some team out there that could beat even their legendary trio.

"It's a fight. Looked like a mid range team with one fighter, but I misjudged. This fighter, you see, wasn't like your run-of-the-mill close combat ninja. He was a _Kaguya_."

"A Kaguya?" Shikamaru was confused. Wasn't Kaguya the witch of legend, the first human to ever use chakra?

"You can tell them apart from the others by their clan sign - two red dots on the forehead, one next to the other."

"Ok... what's so special about them, then? I know you, dad, you don't get caught off guard, except by mom."

The air was almost completely silent for a brief while, the only sound being the repeated scratching of the back of Shikaku's head.

"Ahem... the _special_ thing about them was their bloodline. _Shikotsumyaku_, or alternatively the 'dead bone pulse', is the reason I'm this ruggedly handsome."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but he was teetering on the edge of sitting up, which Shikaku took as a good sign.

"They had the drop on us, but I got one with my shadow. My teammates took care of him, but the Kaguya used the time to close the distance to me. I thought he was just trying a Taijutsu strike... never saw the blade-shaped bone popping out of his wrists coming."

"What?" Shikamaru was sitting up by now, looking strangely invested in the story. He hardly, if ever, got this interested for _anything_... fortunately, family and friends seemed exempt from his personal rule of not getting involved.

Shikaku sighed. His eyes turned to the sky, so bright and clear, nothing like the sky under which he was outmaneuvered by the Kaguya. There was a morbid humor in the fact that he was one of the last Konoha ninja ever to face a Kaguya, just a year or two before the clan's pathological need for vicious battle drove them to try their hands at the Fourth Mizukage and his bloody regime.

Feeling the bone blade tear his skin, he acted on impulse, rather than with a plan... both would've worked.

Shadowy hands wrapped the ninja's body, clasping hard against his throat. In seconds, the violent amount of chakra funneled into the technique crushed the Kaguya's windpipe, his bloodline not trained up to the point where he could've protected himself.

Once more, Shikaku sighed.

"I got my scar fighting a Kaguya of the Mist, Shikamaru. If by some wicked twist of fate you end up facing someone with those two red dots on his forehead, make sure you judge the situation with a cool head... you don't want to end up looking _exactly_ like your old man, huh?"

"Right..." Shikamaru drawled, the reality of a ninja's life looking that much more vivid... not that he minded, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem."

* * *

"That's a Kaguya..." he began, eyes wide.

"And he's got a curse mark," Sasuke concluded, wishing that he hadn't busted his hand.

In seconds, the genin had assembled a line formation, each and every one of them tensing up. Their foe didn't seem interested in their actions in the least, however, steadily stepping towards them.

Could they take him? He looked young, maybe three years older than them, but he did have the advantage of a curse mark _and_ a bloodline. While Sasuke had both as well, having him rely on his own mark was an absolute last resort, one Shikamaru _really_ didn't want to have to turn to.

"Aright, listen up. I explicitly **don't** want you to ignore this..." he began, then turned to the two members of Team 7, "that goes _double_ for you two hotheads."

Naruto curved an eyebrow at that, while Sasuke just looked away, focusing once again on the ever-so-slowly approaching Kimimaro.

Choji frowned, the knowledge that he won't be at his best for what looked to be almost certainly a fight only reinforcing his desire to step up in the future... if he can't be the solid base of the Ino-Shika-Cho, who could? He could push himself this _one time_...

"No plan now, eh Naruto?" Kiba began, completely ignoring the fact that his superior was going to continue talking.

"Looks like it..." the blonde began in a soft voice, only to brighten up and throw on his usual 'defiant and cheerful' look, " but I don't care."

There was a brief pause, only enough for the foe to take another step, "If we fight _together_, there's no way we can lose."

"Tell _him_ that." Kiba replied with a smirk.

"Keep your distance from him. Kaguya can manipulate their bones at will, usually using them as advanced close combat weapons... though I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a ranged attack."

"So, what? We run?" it was Kiba again, his tone near-exasperated. Inuzuka by default almost never retreated, and he wasn't going to be one of those who did.

There was a sudden silence as all the genin fixed their attention to the Kaguya. Close enough to border the edge of the Rashomon's shadow, Kimimaro had come to a halt. He stared at the broken form of one of the twins (he couldn't tell them apart), not at all surprised that he'd gone and gotten himself killed...

That meant that at least one of the ninja here wasn't complete trash... hopefully it was the Uchiha who did it, else lord Orochimaru's enthusiasm would've been wasted on someone not worthy of even speaking his name...

"Running wouldn't do you any good," Kimimaro began in his hollow voice, finally turning his eyes to the group, Kiba in particular, "you will hand over the Uchiha, and in turn, I will make your deaths quick."

"Go screw yourself!" Kiba roared in reply and made to attack, only to be held back by both Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom knew better than to engage blindly - the lessons from the Land of Tea stuck better than either thought.

"Which one of you is the Uchiha?" the young man demanded. The only thing he knew about the boy was that he'd have dark hair, red eyes, and the Uchiha clan crest on his back, neither of which were apparent from where he was standing.

"You have a plan," Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, his voice betraying the words to be a command rather than a question. Shikamaru was too busy formulating one to answer.

"You guys leave Sasuke alone!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward.

Damn Orochimaru and his sound guys... ever since the chunin exam it was just one thing after another. How the heck were they supposed to become strong as a team if the sannin wouldn't stop interfering? Sasuke was strong enough without the mark... not as strong as Naruto himself, of course, but strong enough...

He didn't understand how it worked - what he got was that the mark made you stronger, but wasn't really good for your health. He felt insulted that they thought Sasuke needed power outside of his own.

"Shut up, dobe," came said boy's reply.

If this was backup to the four idiots they took out, it would be a cakewalk, just like the first freak was... but this one looked tougher... this was Orochimaru's main enforcer. Taking this one out would send the message he wanted sent.

Besides, it was kind of funny; He was going to break the arms of a guy whose main techniques revolved around manipulating his own skeleton... never say that Sasuke Uchiha didn't appreciate the minor coincidences that graced the shinobi life.

All of a sudden, the group was forced to make room for Shikamaru, who had decided to crouch down. When he spoke, his voice was low and serious:

"This is going to be drag... but here goes nothing."

_Everyone_ smirked.

* * *

**Don't know when the next one is going to be. My excuses are based around school activities. :D**

**Though, since Kimimaro is classified as a 'boss', expect a longer chapter, like the one with Yagura was. ;)**

**A big thanks to everyone who keeps reading, dropping favs, follows and reviews. My day gets brighter every time an e-mail alert pops up, telling me that there's one more person out there who considers my work worth following. :)**

**Question of the chapter: If you wrote a fic in the Naruto fandom- _why_? What was that which you set out to do?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	31. Book 2 - Interlude 2: Hilko Gaiden

**'Divergences' is still on hold until spring 2016, I just dropped this update cause I can.**

**It builds off of Book 1's interlude chapter, and has a pseudo-M Rating, featuring mature topics and content. If you think such content would offend, skip days 56 and 71, as they're the worst offenders.**

* * *

**Day 1**

She was told to pack light – the bare necessities, and nothing else. So, as she was told, she brought only her journal, a tattered old thing bound in thick leather, and the plain clothes she wore.

Finding the entrance to the building was extraordinarily difficult, as was expected of the headquarters of the village special ops and interrogation divisions. However, having been given explicit directions, the girl eventually managed to reach the entrance door, nervously glancing at the two men stationed there as she passed through. They let her pass without issue; the headquarters were specifically positioned to be impossible to find by accident, only through specific directions.

There was no formal waiting room in the entrance; right from the door she was plunged into the slowly shifting mass of clerks and officers, moving from corner to corner, scrolls and documents and high-tech tablet screens in their hands.

This almost office-like area was the entrance to the second most-secure building in the village, the headquarters of Takigakure's ANBU division… the place she _demanded_ to be sent to…

Fact of the matter was that there was no possible legal way for her to be there; unlike the major villages, Taki had a strict policy on who can make the tattoo and who cannot – ANBU are veteran jonin, individuals with at least two decades in the field, shinobi hand-picked by veteran ANBU members… she was none of these things.

She was a mere genin, one who was still pending reassignment to a new team after her original one suffered a double casualty in their first C-turned-B Rank mission. The client had far more capable people after him, and there was little the girl could do but watch, her body frozen in terror as her two teammates were butchered, one after the other.

They must have been distracted by the carnage of their own making… or maybe they just assumed she was dead, covered in all that blood… whatever the case, the girl survived.

The medics found nothing out of the ordinary with her after that… it was the psychologists that found the problem; the genin's conditioning had kept her from losing her mind, but damage was done, and the odds of a successful recovery weren't promising… At best, she'd be a mediocre kunoichi, fit for low-clearance intelligence work.

Of course, that wasn't what worried the clan; their name was sullied by her failure, and such failures demanded exile from the clan… but how could they lobby for the expulsion of the clan head's own granddaughter?

An alternative solution was found and put into motion, only to be shot down in its' final stage by a third-party meddler; a false ambassador. Their ploy almost exposed, the conspiring elders withdrew from the public light, biding their time… only that time would apparently never come – the girl petitioned with Futaki Ishibate, somehow securing herself a spot on the next group of ANBU hopefuls.

The old woman, a recluse on the best of days and a political nuisance the rest of the time, took a liking to the genin, taking her under her wing… It was really no trouble to remind a chosen few people of some old secrets, securing the blind eyes necessary to pull something like that off.

So the girl found herself in the headquarters of Takigakure ANBU… a broken genin, enrolling in the same program that broke veteran jonin. It was madness, of that there was no doubt, but it was also the only thing she could possibly do – her kidnapper, the young man with the shovel, made it very clear that her only choices were to get strong or die…

She closed her eyes, standing close to one of the desks, trying to take up as little room as possible. Whoever was supposed to bring her into the program would have no trouble finding the obvious outsider in the room…

"Genin," came a voice from her side, startling her. Turning towards its' owner with wide eyes, the girl paled at the colossus before her, a dark-skinned giant with a gritty look to him and a week-old beard swallowing the lower half of his head. His uniform, otherwise indistinct from the uniforms of every other person in the building, bore a small sigil below the front pocket, indicating the man's position as Lieutenant.

"Yes sir?" she blurted out, straightening out reflexively – it hardly mattered though, as the man still towered over her.

"Follow," he commanded, walking past the desk and into the back of the office area.

Shadowing him as she was told to, the girl kept walking, small duffle bag in hand. She wondered if the imposing man could be the ANBU Captain; she had heard quite a few rumors about his achievements, but little to none about his appearance… it was a long shot, but still possible…

Hopefully not… merely knowing the man would make her stick out worse than she already did, and in an environment like this one, that was in no way a good idea.

As they left the offices behind them, the last few clerk ninja sneaking surprised glances at the hulking man and the comparatively _tiny_ girl trailing behind him, the two eventually reached the first of the hallways.

Long, bleak, illuminated by lights that looked to be about as old as the village itself, the corridors seemed to stretch for hours… the silence grew increasingly more uneasy to her, but words still refused to come, keeping the journey quiet.

After a while, they reached a single wooden door, secured by a keycard slot. The man's giant arm swiped a comparatively miniscule keycard into the port, pulling on the knob even before the confirmatory click.

"Through here, " he commanded, moving to the side with dexterity one wouldn't expect of a man of that size, shinobi or not.

Nodding her head, the girl walked past him, stepping into a considerably more modern-looking corridor, hearing the door click shut behind her mere moments later.

With a deep breath and another sharp nod, neither of which really reassured her all that much, the girl continued down the hallway, towards the younger-looking ninja that stood there with an expectant look on his face.

Like his colleague, the man sported a Lieutenant's badge, as well as a good height advantage over the girl… unlike him; however, this one was actually _smiling_, a long-extinguished cigarette hanging between his lips.

"Ah… why do we always get stuck with _your kind_, hm?" he muttered, eyeing the girl carefully.

"…"

She wanted to say something in her defense, to point out that he had no reason to say it like she was some kind of blight on the village… but again, no words came. Her voice, which had failed her when she was supposed to warn her team and save their lives, failed her again and again…

"Kidnapped by the man responsible for the largest security breach in years, left alive by a duo of psychopath nuke-nins and now enrolled in our little program… you get around, don't you, little girl?"

"I…um…"

"No, it's ok…" he mused, stroking his non-existent beard, "I know _exactly_ who you are, young Hilko… even though I have no clue as to how you actually got here…"

He scratched the back of his head for a moment, pinching the cigarette from his lips and chucking in down the hallway rather carelessly before continuing: "You embarrass your entire clan… a fairly influential clan, the Ishibate, mind you; and instead of getting the boot, you get a sponsorship…"

Finally, losing his taste for standing in place, the man began walking down the hallway, motioning for the girl to follow; she did, eyes glued to the floor and cheeks flushed from the humiliation.

"No comment, eh?"

"…"

"You know what? I like that… _I like_ the fact that you're quiet. The problem with hopefuls is always in the fact that they think they know better, having been in the field and whatnot… If they're so good, why are they coming to me, then?"

"…"

"I'll tell you… it's because _I'm _what they could've been. Every time a veteran jonin sees the tattoo, they're reminded of what they _didn't_ accomplish, what they couldn't do... You're familiar with the feeling, right?"

This seemed to finally get through to the girl, who lowered her head a bit more; trying her best to silence the oncoming sobs… a futile effort, of course.

'_It wasn't my fault... I wanted to warn them, but then I just…. I just…'_

"Tears? Girl, we haven't even made it into the barracks, and you're already in tears?"

Of course, she gave no reply, merely walking along with the man, still pointlessly trying to subdue her own sobbing. Her fingers clutched the hope handle of her duffle bag tighter and tighter, turning her knuckles white; to her eyes, the world blurred a bit, tears and memories flooding her vision.

"Oh for… Hey!"

Raising his voice obviously helped, as the girl immediately raised her head, looking at him with wide, slightly reddish eyes. He could obviously see the tears, but she made a good show of pretending they weren't there.

"Yes, sir?" came her voice, surprisingly even for one whose owner had just forced herself to stop crying.

"Yes, _Lieutenant Hiro_, sir," he corrected, giving a half-smirk that seemed equally malicious and friendly, "I was given the dubious honor of handling the program's youngest participant to date, which means that when you inevitably crash and burn, it's my ass they'll be pressing to that red-hot grill. So, you are going to stay perfectly quiet and obedient, never speaking unless spoken to. "

As instructed, the girl said nothing. This little detail threatened to stretch the man's smirk into a smile, if only for a moment. He might have dodged this bullet after all...

The silence lingered a bit longer, long enough for the duo to abandon the lengthy hallway and duck into a slightly different part of the building. Before she knew it, Hilko was walking by door upon door, each one adorned with a plate more ominous than the last – rooms like 'torture', 'cadaver storage and '_The Hook Room'_ stuck out more than the other, militaristic-yet-benign ones.

"You met Lieutenant Kamon, and now you've met me… The two of us could be a workable example of what you can expect. He's scary, sadistic, mean and unfriendly, while I'm a bit less scary…"

They walked past a small room labeled 'showers', despite her best attempt to focus on the Lieutenant, Hilko couldn't help but notice that the room was sparsely larger than a broom closet, yet was stacked with at least half a dozen showerheads.

"… comfort here is assigned based on merit. Anything asked of the hopefuls is expected from the commanding officers; if you think you're being singled out with tough or demeaning tasks, you have every right to file a report to one of our superiors – if the one who gave you the order can't do it him or herself, they get the boot and a session in the amnesia ward."

"The amnesia ward?"

***Smack***

Shocked, the girl merely stared at the man who so casually backhanded her, momentarily ignoring the searing pain dancing across her left cheek, a cheek that was now obviously turning red.

"…"

The lieutenant, for his part, didn't look like he enjoyed doing it too much; after shaking his hand loosely, he merely continued walking, "Forgetfulness is frowned upon here. I tried to be a nice guy and give you an order that matched your silent demeanor, and you just had to go and break my heart, didn't you?"

"…"

"That's better."

While her heart was beating faster, Hilko dared not feel anything about the hit she was forced to suffer. It was her own demand that got her here, and if obedience was required, then obedient she would be; Futaki-sama granted her this wish, and she wasn't going to squander the opportunity.

They passed a room labeled 'bunks', which was, unsurprisingly, just a plain empty room with murky brown stone tiles as the floor.

A quick trip up a flight of wooden stairs, past an ANBU agent wearing an almost-blank mask (it had a swirly pattern done in thick black ink across the right side) led the two to a door that simply read 'captain'. Lieutenant Hiro pushed the door open without knocking.

"Young Hilko, you have the rare honor of meeting the esteemed Captain Hashigawa, head of Takigakure's ANBU."

The room, she immediately noted, was the first area in the entire complex that looked even remotely livable, with a small window in the uppermost corner of the back wall and an ivory bookshelf, one that must've cost a fortune. However, that was only the first impression – it didn't take long for her to notice the entire wall of wanted posters on the side of the room, and the stacks of cages, and the rabbits contained within them, stacked on the opposite end.

And the smoke… there was _so much smoke_…

"Alright, I'm done with you for the day," the lieutenant announced, spinning on his heel and stepping out of the office, "I expect you to be present for the morning call."

With that said, the young-looking lieutenant disappeared, leaving the girl, with her duffel bag and still puffy eyes, alone in the room with the Captain of the village's black ops division; a division she _needed_ to be part of.

The captain wasn't that remarkable a man, at first sight. He looked bulkier than Hiro, less so than Kamon, and sported a shaggy mane of smoky gray hair. His teeth, visible due to the smile with which he greeted her, were yellow and bore signs of repeated reconstruction by medical jutsu. There was a still-smoking smoking pipe lying upside-down in the ashtray on the table, and the man obviously had no intention of setting it straight.

"So…" he began, his voice gravelly and deep, as expected of a man of his age and apparent tobacco abuse, "… fourteen years old, and thinks she has what it takes to be one of my ANBU."

"Yes, sir," Hilko replied, finding that the sheer terror she was feeling at meeting this man gave her voice a sternness and strength she didn't know it could have.

Hashigawa nodded at that. The girl reeked of fear, that much was obvious, but the old hag's claim that there was steel to her might not have been an exaggeration – her traumatic experiences left open wounds on her soul, he could tell, but it wasn't irreparable damage… in fact, her vulnerable state might be what qualifies her best for the program...

Then again, he always was too romantic for a man who runs one of the toughest units in the known shinobi world, a claim his brother never missed a chance to repeat, several times over if possible.

"Alright, _genin_," he spoke, heavily accenting her rank, "grab yourself a rabbit, with or without a cage – I don't care. Once you're done with that, you've free reign of the facility for the rest of the day… though I suggest you find a comfortable patch of floor, as this is likely the last opportunity you'll have to get a good night's sleep."

Doing as she was told, she wasted no time in picking up the first cage she could reach, barely sparing a glance to the brown-furred creature contained within. The door closed on its' own behind her, and the masked ANBU merely pointed in the direction where the 'bunks' room was.

Nodding, Hilko clutched the rickety cage tighter to her chest, walking down the hallway with determination; she was part of the program now, and it was time she acted like it. Emotions could wait… indefinitely, if necessary.

But what of the rabbit? She should name him, if only for simplicity's sake; couldn't go around calling him 'rabbit'… but that would create an unnecessary emotional bond, and if the program is the way she expects it to be, odds are that she'll have to kill it sooner or later…

"_Marduk_…" she muttered, knowing full well that she would one day regret giving him a name.

* * *

**Day 24**

Days passed amazingly quickly in the program.

She had been given a uniform, a dull gray bodysuit that was no different from the ones that her much, much older fellow hopefuls wore – it was the smallest they had, and it still hung limply from her tiny frame, further cementing the impression that she was merely a kid playing at being grown up.

On the flip-side, the ninja tools assigned to her were top-of-the-line, the kind of gear she expected that a unit of the ANBU's renown would use. Lieutenant Hiro, her assigned supervisor, had no problems tutoring her in the finer points of being a shinobi and part of the ANBU, forcefully covering up years of experiences through simulated scenarios, fictive missions, and at one point, even written tests. While her decision-making was on point more often than not, she was still, in his words 'too genin for the field'.

To make matters worse, every misstep, even the smallest, most benign one, was rewarded with generous physical punishment, most often in the form of a violent slap. Every hit stung for hours on end, but couldn't say anything – the lieutenant's ears were never too far away.

The daily routine wasn't much better. She'd wake up before the sun, squeeze among the mass of bodies that rushed to the showers while they operated, brushing against many a things she never, ever wanted to brush against, watch as the senior hopefuls marched out of the halls on their missions, watch as the senior hopefuls return from their missions with emptiness in their eyes and blood on their recently washed hands, hopelessly try and keep up with Hiro's regime, partake in Kamon's merciless physical training regime, and that was all before 'happy hour'.

Happy hour, as the hopefuls called it, was the part of the evening when you waited in line to get the daily cocktail of drugs shoved into your veins, only to be dragged off for a light interrogation session, enduring kinds of mental violence as colorful and as varied as the drugs themselves.

Before curfew hit, she'd get half an hour of free time to use as she saw fit, mostly to hang out with Marduk, feeding him scraps of whatever she could smuggle from the mess hall, just like everyone else…

"No free time today, hopefuls. Meet in the gym in two minutes, those who are late get the boot."

Almost immediately, the ANBU in training began leaping from their 'bunks' (piles of pilfered clothes, mostly), dashing out of the room without concern for their stuff, or even their own safety. Hilko, whose small frame and lack of knowledge regarding the building's layout did her no favors, made it in time due to the sheer coincidence that she was standing close to the door when the announcement went off.

With three seconds to spare, she took her spot in the lineup, standing perfectly still and silent, listening to the outraged cries of the two or three hopefuls who had the misfortune of arriving too late. She knew one of them by name – he gave her half a carrot to feed Marduk with, when she first asked him about how she was supposed to keep him alive.

Still, she couldn't afford to let his early departure get to her – the actual dying didn't even start.

Wordlessly, the Lieutenant handed her a standard chunin vest, waiting until she had put it on. She quickly checked it for anything extraordinary, such as spikes or explosive tags, finding neither. Giving a resigned sigh, she put it on, the corner of her lips curving ever so slightly upwards when the last of the buttons clicked into place.

Unfortunately, the titan officer noticed that expression, mimicking it perfectly.

"500 laps, 1 hour." He spoke in his deep baritone, the smirk turning sadistic. He placed a finger on the girl's vest, flooding it with chakra.

Almost immediately, the vest quintupled in weight, feeling like a massive block of metal on her shoulders, rather than clothing. She tried keeping her cool, but her knees soon betrayed her, buckling underneath her and sending her crashing painfully into the ground.

She bit back a curse, trying to keep herself from crying out with the sudden weight and pain. The officer just looked down, repeating his words. "500 laps, 1 hour," then, as an afterthought, "genin."

Forcing her body to obey, Hilko brought herself into a quasi-sitting position, completely ignoring the ANBU hopefuls who were running around with a steady pace. Her legs already hurt, but she willed them to straighten up, bringing herself to a shaky stand.

One step, followed by another. There was no way she could make 500 laps, time limit or not. Still, she had to try, she owed that much to Futaki-sama.

Her pace was unsteady, dangerous even. With so much weight added, she was one slip up away from falling and breaking something... she doubted that the program would look upon injury kindly.

One lap was done. The other trainees looked at her with amusement in their eyes; the rest of their faces frozen in the stony expressionless mask that she too was taught to wear. Her body seared with pain, every step feeling worse than the one before... Was this really what being strong meant? Enduring pain like this?

Another lap, this time much slower. 10 would be a miracle, let alone 500. Her breath was shortening with each step, only a bullheaded determination to prove the giant officer wrong keeping her moving.

Maybe if she could somehow lighten the vest with her own chakra... However, before she could try and entertain the idea, she tripped.

No, it wasn't she who tripped, somebody tripped her. One of her 'comrades' stuck out his foot, causing her to crash to the floor. The pain that she had struggled to keep under control was now completely free, flooding her in a sharp, punishing wave.

She wanted to keep silent, to keep her words to herself, but the pain was overwhelming. There was only so much a fourteen year old body could take.

"_I don't want to do this anymore..."_ She muttered, hands desperately trying to remove the damned vest. Her legs were flaring, her knee felt broken, her breath was ragged, and she wanted more than anything to just leave that place.

"Mind repeating that, genin?" Came the lieutenant's voice from somewhere behind her.

"..."

He was waiting for this... This whole charade was meant to push her like this, to showher just how stupid her idea was. A genin who allowed her teammates to die isn't supposed to try for ANBU... It was simply absurd.

"**Halt!"** Boomed the man's voice, immediately silencing the rapid batter of feet that rang out through the gymnasium. Two more steps rang out, then suddenly the weight of the vest completely disappeared.

Hilko struggled to her feet, only to be shoved down by the large man's hand: "Failure to measure up is punished in this program, genin." The sadistic undertone in his voice made her want to shiver, but she knew better than to show such weakness.

"Beat her." He commanded, standing up and turning his back to the girl.

"**YES SIR!"** Rang out the collective reply. They all remembered the times they've gotten that very vest, the times they too had failed at the sadist's challenge, the times they too were beaten by their comrades. Refusing orders got you kicked from the program. Do so with attitude, and the prick would pull strings to make alternate means of making ANBU a living hell.

So they did as they were told.

oOoOoOo

She hated him.

Lt. Hiro was right when he said she'd grow to hate them all. She did, mostly because of their support of this fucked-up system. But she hated **him** most of all.

After she had been beaten, kicked and tossed around the gym as nothing more than a rag, Hilko was left alone in the now dark gym, the last words told to her being the location of the medic's office.

She couldn't keep lying there... if it was another test, she couldn't afford to fail. Judging from the sharpness of the pain, she had at least three cracked ribs and way too many lesser injuries to count. It was amusing, actually. She remembered one of her first lessons with Hiro, the one about hurting people without causing lasting damage. He claimed it wouldn't be too long until she felt something similar.

At least her arms were ok. She could drag herself to the medic's office... unless she passes out from the pain, first, that is. Surprisingly enough, her arms moved on her own, the desire to stay a part of this cursed program outweighing her natural aversion to pain.

Maybe it was the numbing hurt clouding her mind that made time go by faster... before she knew it; she was dragging herself through the last stretch of the hallway to the office. She was afraid to look at herself, fearing that seeing the beating's effect on her own body would be enough to discourage her from pressing on.

She was so close, after all. What was a little more, right?

Knocking on the door hurt worse than dragging herself across the ground, but she barely even noticed it. After the third knock, the door opened to reveal a woman well into her later years, looking down at her with a look of disgust.

"Already?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the battered and bloody girl at her feet, "Alright, let's fix you up..."

The burly woman had little issue picking HIlko up like little more than a sack of produce, completely ignoring the pained groan that followed. She threw her onto one of the beds, readying the Mystical Palm Technique.

The dark-haired girl had nearly fainted from the wave of hurt that shot though her body due to the woman's harsh handling, but she still hung on, desperate to not let go of her fragile grip on consciousness. If she could survive this, she could survive everything… at least, that was her reasoning.

The woman's technique was on point, alleviating some of the pain, enough to make speaking an option once again... Still, Hilko had nothing to say to the woman, so she kept her mouth firmly shut. It was her job to fix people up, so she found no reason to thank her for doing her job.

Maybe she was being overly bitter, but after having to drag herself across the entirety of the first floor with broken ribs and mild internal bleeding, she felt entitled to feel that way.

When it came to medical techniques, the more superficial the injury, the easier it was to heal. Scratches and cuts were the easiest, followed by sprains and other lesser mechanical damage. Exhaustion damage came next, followed my bone fractures and organ damage. The hardest to heal were lost limbs, poisons and burns of any kind.

Hilko's injuries, for all their hurting, weren't too serious, able to be fixed in a single session with the experienced medic.

"Lay there for another hour or two, and then head to dinner. Next time they beat on you, protect the ribs, much harder to heal than the face."

_'Yeah, ok. Next time I'll let them kick my face in, so you don't have to __**exert **__yourself..."_ Thought the girl bitterly, wishing that she could cross her arms without feeling like her ribcage was being crushed.

Was this the kind of thing she needed to get used to in order to become strong? Was such strength worth it?

She couldn't think straight... her thoughts jumping between the still agonizing pain and the desire to murder the Lieutenant in cold blood. Neither train was particularly helpful, however, so instead she tried to focus on silencing her troubled mind.

What kind of psycho did this to a damn kid? What that what the Iwa-nin meant when he talked about the ANBU? People who would follow orders regardless of whether they felt it was right? People cold enough to hurt a simple genin?

She closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. No, he meant something else... but what?

"Hey kid..." the medic drawled, returning to the room with a cup of coffee in her meaty hand, "What possessed you come try for ANBU?"

"..."

Again, no words. If she spoke, would the woman swing at her as well? She wouldn't risk it, staying silent was safer, more comfortable.

"Quiet, huh? Yeah, I guess getting some of Kamon's treatment would kill any desire to chat... Still, you're just a kid, how'd you even get into this program?"

She just gave the woman a look, trying to convey the message that she really wasn't in the mood for talking. The woman seemed to notice, nodding her head in acceptance.

"So, you leaving tomorrow? Staying here isn't right for you, kid. Even if you do make it, you won't be the same, you know that, right?"

"I'm not leaving," Hilko replied, finding her voice for the first time since the mistake that earned her the beating.

The medic didn't seem impresses. "Suit yourself. I'm paid for this, so it's really no issue how many times I have to put you back together... And trust me; it's going to be a lot of times."

Hilko shook her head, taking the ether mask that was hanging within reach, and placing it over her face. Inhaling deep, the girl allowed herself the small comfort of drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Day 56**

"So, how are you finding your stay so far?" Inquired the smiling lieutenant with the cigar in his mouth, taking a seat opposite of the obviously worn-out girl.

"Exhilarating. I've learned so many new things, sir." She deadpanned.

In truth, she's been having trouble sleeping lately. Between the weekly beatings, which she now knew were standard for all of the program participants, the approaching deadline for her first mission with the sociopaths, and the steady dosage of various drugs she had been forced to take along with dinner, the girl was surprised she was functioning as well as she was.

Then again, she almost let some guy old enough to be her dad scrub her back and give her a massage in the shower; just because she couldn't be bothered to care... maybe she wasn't as well-off as she thought herself to be.

The officer smiled. "Good... great even. I love it that you kept your youthful enthusiasm almost two months into the program. I was afraid you'd give in once we started you on the meds."

Hilko said nothing. He wasn't asking a question; therefore she wasn't allowed to speak. These days it was rare for her to slip up and speak when not expected to, despite the rather troubling state she was in.

"First question: How is the rabbit?"

"He is doing well. He seems to have gained some weight."

The lieutenant scratched his head, wondering whether he should admonish her for the unnecessary info, but eventually decided to let it slide.

"Second question: Who is your superior officer you most wish to kill?"

"I do not wish to kill my superior officers, sir." She answered lazily, trying to fight off the oncoming wave of exhaustion and nausea. They'd have to do a lot more than the standard beating if they wanted an honest answer to that question, even if it was an obvious one.

"Right..." Hiro trailed off, lighting another cigarette and puffing a cloud into the girl's face, seeing that she didn't even flinch.

"Third question: What is your opinion on the village's jinchuriki?"

"Never met the soul." She replied in an even tone.

"And your opinion on jinchuriki in general?" He continued, not missing a beat.

"I like them they make me feel all fuzzy inside." She replied, smirking.

Pain rung throughout her head for a brief moment, and she found herself sprawled on out on the floor. The lieutenant had apparently lacked a taste for her tired humor, as evidenced by the fact that he was shaking his hand slowly, and the fact that the entire left side of her face burned as if she had been nuzzling up to a belt-sander.

Slowly, but steadily, she stood up, sitting back down in her chair. The stinging sensation will stick for another ten minutes, she reckoned, but the plus side was that she was no longer in danger of drifting off anymore.

"My apologies sir. I have no opinion on jinchuriki, as I've not met the one in our village yet. In general, I am hesitant to agree to the idea of sealing such power into lone individuals."

This answer seemed to mollify the lieutenant somewhat, as he relaxed into his chair once again.

"Young Hilko, I was afraid you were slipping there for a second."

Once again, she said nothing, earning a pleased smile from the man.

"Fourth question: Did you, at any point, regret enrolling in the program?"

She gave a resigned sigh, following up with a weak nod, "Yes."

"Clarify." He spoke.

"First time on my 24th day in the program. It was a sporadically recurring thought ever since."

"Fifth question: Do you want to leave the program?"

"**No."** The answer was immediate.

So far, she was doing well... aside from the bit with the third question, that is. To be completely honest, he didn't think the girl would take it well at all, and for the greater part, he was right. Still, she hung on, refusing to give up no matter how miserable they made her life; and they sure as hell tried. However, the goal wasn't to make them quit, but to make them quit bad enough that they'd make the mistake of saying it.

"Last question: Are you ready to do your first real work as a prospective member of Takigakure's ANBU black ops?"

This time, the girl took her time to consider the question. They could ask her to do almost anything, and she'd be obliged to do it... not only that, but she would have to do it in the miserable state she was in...

"Mentally, I'm ready; physically I may endanger the mission." She answered, deciding to try her luck with the truth.

The lieutenant took a long drag at his cigarette, turning a considerable chunk of it into fine grey ash. He soon stood up, walking towards the door. "Follow, young Hilko, there is a man you need to meet."

oOoOoOo

Interrogation rarely, if ever, was a solely physical affair.

Sure enough, many specialists operated throughout the ninja nations, their ability to extract truth through physical pain being refined enough to threaten even those with the hardest of wills. Such specialists, however, were often used as the last resort, the metaphorical battering ram to bring down the last of the prisoner's defenses; when they were tired out, messed with and pretty much broken already.

The particular bloke who they brought in was little more than a starter spy, a chunin doing one of his first real jobs in enemy territory. Though personal error, or plain bad luck, the guy got caught, hauled into the village blind and deaf, bound about as tight as an S-Ranked ninja, and dumped at the ANBU's doorstep.

The introduction round had already been seen to by another applicant, so it was up to Hilko to either turn up the pressure, or try to unsettle him with a very early good cop routine. That was the plan, anyway...

"Guy didn't even give us the name..." Hiro mumbled, remembering his overall displeasure at the situation, "I'm not expecting a miracle, genin, but if you don't get me a lead of some kind, you'll be taking a turn in that chair."

Of course, the 'interrogations' they held during happy hour were casual, almost fun little trips in comparison to the goings-on within the T&amp;I operation. The way some people tell it, some days you can't be sure who belongs in the cage and who belongs in the uniform...

Hilko sighed again, wanting little else than to just crawl into her bed without 20 milligrams of something in her blood and just get a good night's rest. That, as well as a permanent end to the beatings...maybe a new book? She would be so happy if she could get her hands on a new book...

"Alright, young Hilko, meet Smiley." Hiro introduced with a grin, pushing the girl into the small interrogation room. The man dubbed as 'Smiley' raised his head, making some of the chains he was bound with rattle. He looked as if he was dragged across the bottom of a lake, which, considering where he ended up, was actually a surprisingly likely scenario.

"A little girl?" He asked, eyes darkening a bit, voice pumped full of violent disbelief.

She thought he'd carry on with the outrage, the thrashing... most in his position would... but the man just grinned, licking his lips. "How kind of you, Lieutenant... Untie me and give us a couple of minutes alone and I just might be _persuaded_ to cooperate by your _extraordinary_ hospitality." He finished, giving her a wink.

Said lieutenant walked out of the room without reacting, leaving the two of them alone. The moment the door clicked closed; Hilko walked over and slapped the man hard enough to knock over both him and the chair.

"Do you know what the first lesson that they taught me here was?" She asked, voice never once deviating from the emotionless drone that her last Team 2 mission had turned it into.

The man's head probably rung from its' sudden collision with the hard ground, but he seemed motivated enough to grin and shoot her a thirsty look, "That they like it when you moan?"

She punted him in the stomach, setting off a violent coughing fit. As he wheezed and struggled for breath, she walked over to one of the chairs, placing her coat over it.

As for the coat's origins, they were simple enough; she won it in one of the program goers' betting pools... Simple black leather, a trench coat cut, looks far better than the mesh shirt she used to wear. Maybe if she survived this whole thing, she'd find some kind of long-sleeved, all-weather shirt to wear under it. The girly part of her that still remained wanted to squeal at how _cool_ it looked, but that part was silent for a while now…

She turned back to the guy, crouching down and grunting as she pulled the chair and its' occupant back into their starting positions.

Then, once he was up, she slapped him back down again.

"Yes, they do." She deadpanned, giving him a sidelong glare, "Any further failure to comply, and I will floor you again."

He spat, missing by a wide margin due to the difficult perspective inflicted upon him by the repeated slaps. Realizing that no punishment is coming, he smirked, even though the side of his face was burning and flushed.

Satisfied, Hilko picked him up once more, checked his bindings (extraordinary bindings they were, fitted ceramic plates that prevented hand and abdominal motion, amongst other things), then sat into her own chair.

"Where were you supposed to meet your teammates? Otogakure spies rarely, if ever, work alone." She began, choosing to start with the question she intended to have him answer right away.

"Oh, I don't rightly know, darling. Maybe if you showed me what you're hiding under that shirt, I might be _persuaded_ to share."

She blinked, obviously not amused.

"Are underage girls your primary sexual fetish? Is that a requirement in your village?" She asked.

A year ago, she'd never, not even in her wildest dreams, imagine herself asking that question with a straight face. These days, it not only came easier to her... it was bordering on fun.

The man threw on his lecherous grin once again, intent on trying to get under her skin... one way or another. "Long hair, sweetie. Long hair and that innocent look in your eyes. Oh I can hardly wait to bend you over your captain's desk and hear you _squeal..._"

A tired smirk came to her lips, "You tell me where your teammates are, and if your story checks out... I might even let you keep my panties."

His grin grew wider, the man shifting in his seat. "Ooh, I like you... More than the pompous fuck they brought in to scare me earlier, that's for sure."

Nodding, Hilko undid the two topmost buttons of her shirt, revealing a large part of her underdeveloped chest. Some kunoichi would consider it an issue, but she wasn't suffering through this because she was interested in infiltration and intelligence gathering.

She tossed her hair slightly, speaking in a low, almost seductive tone, "You're not bending anyone over... You understand that, right?"

"And you understand that I ain't gonna tell you shit. Despite the generous view you are supplying me with, me singing would mean that the fucking snake would follow me into hell to get his vengeance... and that's not something I'm looking forward to." Smiley spoke, repeating the same tired words the small room with the dark grey walls had heard so many times before... with choice variations, of course.

Her amicable expression gone, Hilko leaned back in her chair, focusing on what she knew.

The man was a pervert, though not to a degree where that would be an exploitable weakness. He was scared of Otogakure's leader, who was proven to be none other than the sannin, Orochimaru, in the recent exams in Konoha... He was also vengeful, as evidenced by his desire to try and irk her somehow, even though silence was clearly the far superior option.

"What's your name?"

"Didn't smoky tell ya? I'm Smiley."

"Why were you spying on the Waterfall, Smiley?" She continued, unperturbed.

"I heard I could catch a glimpse of your sweet ass, so I had to come and check." He replied fairly quickly, making good use of the quick wit all bound men seem do develop.

Hilko crossed her hands, "Does Orochimaru like to watch?"

"Huh?"

She stood up and slapped him.

"**Ow! Fuck!** I thought we were building a genuine connection here!"

"Does he like to watch?" She repeated.

"What the fuck!?" He eloquently replied.

Another slap, while he was still on the ground. The man cursed and struggled to get up, but his bindings made the herculean effort he was putting in look like little more than helpless flopping around. She kept staring at him with clear grey eyes, driving her palm against his face over and over. After the fifth hit, he stopped splashing.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He cursed, struggling against the bindings harder than before. If she didn't know any better, she might've been intimidated by the display of defiance. Unfortunately for him, however, she was no longer a clueless little girl; experience slowly snuffed her naivety and emotions, leaving a cool and analytical shell.

But she didn't feel hollow... at least not yet. "Where? Laboratories? The village itself? Baths? Under a bridge?"

_There._

That minute twitch there... that split-second hesitance between his receiving of the input and his decision to act. If this was a chunin, she doubted it was a particularly good one.

That, or she just had amazing talent for interrogation. In any event, her job there was done... she got new information, a new direction in which the interrogation could be taken. If there was something to be done about it, she wasn't the person to do it anymore. All that remained for her was to turn the mission in - go finish up this miserable day.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She smiled, crouching next to the man. Then slowly, _very slowly_, she began buttoning up.

One...two.

Throwing her coat on, Hilko turned around and clambered up the stairs, leaving good old Smiley alone once again. Up above, in the monitor room, Lieutenant Hiro was waiting. The cigarette in his teeth was once again replaced, but he didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Report." He demanded.

"The main meeting place was a bridge. If the trail isn't already cold, you might get lucky with one of the stationed guards... If these guys are as pathetic as the one in there, someone's bound to have noticed."

"Alright then," he nodded, smirking, "you have the rest of the day on premium rest. No happy hour, no gym activities. You've earned it, kid."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He swung his arm and slapped her, sending a pulse of white-hot pain radiating across her cheek. The sound echoed in the empty room, further amplifying the shocking suddenness of his action. Hilko took it surprisingly well, though, holding a hand up to her flaring cheek and giving a nod of understanding before disappearing into the hallways.

The lieutenant did little else other than the same thing he always did when he was pleased: he re-lit his cigarette and smirked.

She wandered down the halls, making her way to the showers. Quickly and efficiently shedding her clothes, she ducked under the surprisingly hot water, letting her thoughts flow free; But that wasn't such a good idea...

Every bone in her body hurt, every muscle burned, the cheek worst of all. It wasn't the physical that hurt her, however; it was the doubts. She doubted her ability to persevere, to endure their testing, their beating, their teasing, and their... _program._

It was designed to break her, and it was doing just that. Her will was faltering, whittled away by the constant pressure they kept her under. Even the brief respite this 'premium rest' would earn her wouldn't be enough... it would be about as good as a drop of water in the desert sun.

What would be the endgame, the 'be all end all'? Would she end up strong? Or would the chase for power ruin her? How long would she be able to take this abuse without going completely hollow like the full-blooded ANBU you sometimes saw in the village? When they finally sent her to kill someone, would she even flinch?

When she was done with this, would any of the innocent, flighty, bookish child that she was before the Grass mission remain?

Innocence... it wasn't much in the ninja world, but a part of her cherished it. Her innocence, the same thing that served to fuel the twisted passions of men like Smiley... it was a part of her she didn't want to let go.

But if she held on... wouldn't she just stay weak? Wouldn't she still be the girl that ninja could just sweep from her home? The girl that would take the elders' poison without a second thought?

This... this just wouldn't end, wouldn't it? It would keep going on...and on...and on. It was a ninja's life after all, a life of misery with moments of happiness that are few and far in between. It was a life she had chosen for herself in order to make her parents proud...

But they too wanted to cast her out of the clan, didn't they? Futaki-sama was the one who believed in her, but if she failed her...

Her hand reached out, turning the water down... Yet drops still rolled down her cheeks, and she couldn't be bothered to stop them.

* * *

**Day 71**

Borderside towns were oft trafficked by the nations' ninja. In fact, border towns had the highest ratio of ninja showdowns than any other location in the continents, including the hidden villages themselves. Maybe it was the high foot traffic, maybe it was the positioning...

In any case, such towns always had three things about them: a tavern, a gambling hall, and a brothel.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

***Smack***

Ok, this one she asked for... How could she not, though? Hiro had brought her in front of a brothel, and the smirk on his face was anything but reassuring. Still, for all his heartlessness, the lieutenant valued humor above savagery. "Welcome to ANBU," he chuckled, pointing to the door. With that, he handed her a mission folder, spun on his heel, and walked away.

She sighed, walking towards the brothel.

According to the mission logs, she was inserted under the name 'Estia', a down and out girl from the village hidden in the grass. That was actually funny; her being from the grass... it was almost poetic, actually. Instead of being a scared little girl from the waterfall, she was a scared little whore from the grass.

But of course, that was just part of the process. Mentally, she might hold on to her purity, but physically... this wasn't a mission she could refuse. Even the bloody mission file said that a medical checkup awaits her upon return, to verify that she was indeed 'no longer a maiden'.

It was sickening... Civilian girls of her age thought about little more than their scholarly duties and the visits to the temple, maybe the occasional light flirtation with some nice boy from the village. She had to give up her maidenhood to some random old lecher in a brother in the middle of east bumblefuck village... But she'd be doing it for ANBU... Fucking ANBU.

Was this being strong? Sleeping around with old fucks that couldn't score on their own? Pathetic.

But it was for ANBU, so she'd do it, no questions asked... at least not out loud.

She sighed.

It was a dark world out there. People were butchered, cut down in their own homes on the whim of criminals and maniacs. Children were dragged into militaristic ninja societies, forced to kill one another in giant 'exams', nothing more than gladiatorial battles for the amusement of elders who have long since passed their prime. At thirteen a girl would bear child, and no one would bat an eye... Chastity was out the window, followed closely by moderation and patience. It was all one giant cluster-fuck.

So yeah... she was_ slightly_ pissed.

Once inside, she scowled at the usual, almost predictable layout of the brothel, with separated areas for the groups, the VIP customers, and the common passer-by who stopped to sleep in a warm bed with a woman in his arms. At least the Madame looked slightly different than expected, being a tall, dark-skinned woman with piercing green eyes and hair so short that it looked more like a shadow on her bare skin than anything else.

The moment she had spotted the folder, the woman smiled in the way experienced women do, motioning to the girl to join her. "Come, come, sweet thing. You and I have lots to discuss."

Hilko did as she was told, sitting down on the bar stool next to the Madame. The folder was gently plucked from her hands, set on fire by way of one of the ambient lanterns. As she watched the ninja document go up in flames, the woman seemed unusually gleeful.

"Y'know, honey... I get ninja types all the time in this here establishment..." She spoke, trailing off as a way to signal that it was the girl's turn to speak.

ANBU taught her better than that, though. Hilko kept silent, watching the woman with unflinching grey eyes. To handle the madness of the shinobi world as a civilian was nothing short of commendable, but this lady looked like she got her experience elsewhere... Genin dropout, maybe? Nuke-nin? Was this the actual mission?

"Silent?" The madame pouted, interlocking her fingers, "Oh well... I was hired to put you to work, and put you to work I shall. A client is supposed to arrive in an hour or two, some kind of scholar..."

She smiled, "I'm sure you'll take care of him just fine..."

Yet again, Hilko said nothing. It was her way, the silence, after all, the way she'd handle the lecher as well... at least she's getting a C-Rank's pay for it...

Led to a moderately large corner room, Hilko was given the house rules of the brothel, some basic instructions on handling clients, as well a knife... should things get out of hand. She actually smirked at that last bit, refraining from pointing out that she was considerably more dangerous without the knife than with it.

At least it was a nice room. Mahogany hues, a large bed, small table just large enough for a romantic dinner, should that be what the client desires... She had no doubt that, if she was in the mood for exploring, she'd find all kinds of toys, aids and other _interesting_ objects.

Hopefully the client won't be too demanding... though when it came down to it, she really wasn't in a position to refuse...

_Fucking ANBU._

Though maybe, much like her, he too would 'pack light'.

Chuckling at her own thoughts, Hilko began undressing, folding and stashing her coat in one of the (thankfully empty) wardrobes, adding her boots, tabi and gauntlets to the pile. With that done, she found a small bookcase containing a somewhat infamous series - the 'Icha Icha' Trilogy. Giving a shrug, she tossed the two latter books onto her clothes, turning to the first page on the oldest of the novels.

It was actually quite the amusing story, if somewhat vivid for her tastes. The protagonist was a wandering sage, seeking a truth in his life... He doesn't quite find it, but there's a steady supply of voluptuous women to distract him from the fact that he's doing little else but growing older.

Smiley would like it... was he even alive anymore?

She does remember something about a frustrated ANBU hopeful trainee bashing his head in with a chair, but that could've been a rumor for all she knew. Hiro was surprisingly tight-lipped about it, and asking Kamon wasn't even an option, lest she somehow draws his wrath once more.

Maybe the client was a fan? Perhaps he'd ask for her to reenact a scene of it for him?

Before she could entertain the idea more thoroughly, though, the door simply swung open. Lingering in the door frame for only a few moments, the man gave a grin, throwing his travel bag across the room, smirking at the loud thud the crash produced. He turned to the girl, noticing the novel in her hand and raising an eyebrow; this was not what he had expected, that was for certain...

Hilko's eyes rose from the novel's pages, meeting the eyes of _the client_, the man she was supposed to sleep with...

Red vagabond's robes, a head full of bright grey hair, the posture of an experienced soldier and a weary and slightly disappointed look in his eyes... this was a man she recognized from the Bingo book.

"You... You're the sannin… _Jiraiya_..." she trailed off.

oOoOoOo

One would think that a man of renown such as Jiraiya of the leaf would have little trouble charming every woman that struck his fancy... and for the most part, that was true. For all his lechery, the sannin was a genius when it came to social engineering and charming his way through all kinds of situations.

However, running one of the biggest spy networks in the ninja world didn't come without cost, meaning that more often than not, he'd be far too busy to partake in the more enjoyable activities of the life as a ninja... and that was a problem.

Personally, he was fine with dry spells as long as it was necessary, but shinobi were still human, and hormones got in the way. Even at his age, lack of hormonal balancing would cause issues with health and focus, increasing the likelihood of mistakes that would blow the kinds of operations he ran on a regular basis.

So no, Jiraya wasn't visiting a brothel because he needed to pay for it, he did it for _medical reasons_. Of course, seeing that the woman that was supposed to care for his need was little more than a child... well that kind of changed things, didn't it? Not to mention the fact that she recognized him as a shinobi, rather than as a writer…

"Well..." He drawled, unsure of how he's supposed to handle this.

An establishment like this one, the ones that he earmarked specifically as rest-stops, wouldn't allow minors to partake in the business. The girl's presence then signaled a shinobi op... Were they trying to kill him? To send a child... it was admirable, really; results are what mattered in this world after all, far outweighing the ideals of peace, good, and even decency...

No, that makes no sense... she's surprised to see him, to _recognize_ him... And by the looks of things, she wasn't lying.

"Name, rank, village. **Now.**" He spoke, knowing full well that the lone girl is no threat. Even if she had an entire team outside, which was unlikely after the sweep he gave the area before settling in, he wasn't in any immediate danger.

"..."

The girl said nothing, just blinking at him repeatedly. The novel slid from her hands, hitting the ground with a soft thud, crumpling up a couple of unfortunate pages. He'd usually frown at seeing his books mistreated that way, but this time handling the situation took priority.

He leaned backwards a bit, causing the girl to tense up.

Finally realizing the severity of the situation she was in, Hilko quickly did the one thing she was _explicitly_ told not to do under any circumstance - she talked.

"Takigakure. Genin. Hilko of the Ishibate clan." She fired off in quick succession, maintaining a steady tone of voice and making sure that the man could see her hands. ANBU briefing went out the window when a _sannin_ was involved...

Honestly, pretty much everything went out the window when a sannin was involved... this wasn't about losing her virginity anymore; it was considerably closer to losing her _life_ by this point. Not that any of it would matter should she somehow come back... a special kind of hell would be waiting for her back in Taki if she survived.

She watched, the tension slowly suffocating her, as the legendary ninja regarded her with dark eyes. After a while, he just sighed, sitting down.

"Tell me how a Takigakure genin ended up replacing the girl that was supposed to be waiting in that bed."

"You're placing me in a very tricky position, sir. I'm not sure I'm allowed to discuss those matters with shinobi my village doesn't have an official alliance with."

Damn it to hell, this was a _bad_ situation. Either way, her options were limited, and dwindling fast.

"Try," The sage spoke, his voice even and calm.

"Desensitization program... '_Becoming a woman_' is a requirement." She answered flatly, crossing her arms.

The sage laughed. "So I ended up with a defloration mission? Heh, that's good!" he continued, his laugher growing louder, "What a fickle lady my luck is!"

She kept silent. Even when dealing with people like Myoboku's Toad Sage, silence was God.

After his laughing fit died down, Jiraiya adjusted his seat, fixing the girl with a stare. "And now we're at an impasse."

"Indeed." She agreed, not hesitating for a moment.

"Alright then. I'll go get myself a drink, and check if you don't have any jonin friends around waiting to ambush me. If, when I come back, you're still here, I'll take it as a sign that you want your mission done, and I'll assist with the matter. Heck, I'll teach you all I can about the matter..." He spoke, bringing a hand to his chin, "If you leave, you'll have cost me a night's rate, which means I'll have to eat soup for the next week if I'm going to stay on budget... But the worst outcome is if there's someone out there; If there is, I'll come back and kill you." he finished, giving a slight scowl. Apparently, this was the outcome he hoped to avoid.

"I understand." she answered, almost inaudibly.

Nodding, the sannin stood up, walking out of the room at a casual pace, not bothering to bring his bag with him; with the amount of seals he has on that thing, it'd be a week before anyone other than him even comes close to seeing what's inside.

oOoOoOo

When forced to choose between giving your maidenhood to a man who could very well bring down a tailed beast on his own, and failing your mission, you choose the mission. That's what ANBU is about, and that's why she was where she was right now.

_Take ANBU for example. All they do is train and do missions._

The mission... the mission took priority. If she completed the mission, she would become stronger. If she failed the mission... no, she couldn't fail the mission; she had no right to fail anymore.

_Cold, subdued, calculating, dangerous. It's a do or die world out there, kid._

Subdued... she could do subdued. Being that way was easy, as easy as staying silent. Being cold was easy as well, she needed only shut herself off from the world; after all, wasn't that what she was doing before that man barged into her room? She was closing off, immersing herself into menial work and books, trying to forget the mistakes that cost her teammates their lives...

At least she wasn't worried about that anymore... she had more _pressing_ issues these days.

He'd be back soon enough, and then they'd have to complete the mission. She'd take whatever was coming, and she wouldn't complain... she was shinobi, and shinobi endure. For all its' complexity, the ninja world operated on very simple principles most of the time.

The room grew darker in the sage's absence, Hilko too distracted to bother with finishing the novel. She made the effort to put the last of the books along with her clothes, intending to take some small solace in the knowledge that if they don't kill her upon return, at least she'll have something to read. Loot, apparently was totally ok to have and use in the program…

Not too long after that the door gently swung open, the sage's imposing figure appearing out of the doorframe. He smirked upon noticing that the girl was still there; she had guts, and he respected that...

"Welcome back..." she greeted, voice somewhat warmer; If she was going to do this, best do it right.

"Good news, kid..." the man began, taking his seat once more. There was a bottle of what looked like ale in his hands, but it seemed barely touched, "I don't have to kill you."

"I'm glad. I'd be fairly tragic to die during a _defloration mission_, as you've so aptly put it." she replied dryly, the air feeling heavier all of a sudden.

"So you're really going to go through with this? Not having any second thoughts?"

She wanted to consider the question for a while, to pretend she wasn't so decided about what she was about to do, but that wouldn't be true. The mission came first... it always did.

"Sir, when I got into the program, I promised myself I wouldn't give up no matter what I had to go through. Turning away simply isn't an option."

"Heh... I know someone with a similar mindset... Damn, I miss that kid..." he trailed off, smiling to himself.

She arched a brow at that, curiosity peaked. "Sounds like someone dear to you."

"Hm? Yeah... he's a good kid... Just a year younger than you, actually... makes me think about whether I should go through with this."

"Please, sir. I can't do it alone." she spoke, voice uncharacteristically pleading in tone.

Yes, she was just a kid... but kids like her killed in the wars, suffered far worse fates than what she's consenting to... The lines of acceptable blurred in this world of shinobi, and she was dancing along them with this job. Heck, Lieutenant Hiro would have a field day with this...

'If he doesn't kill me first, that is.' She thought, slightly annoyed.

"Too true... Let me ask you this, then; what's your motivation?"

_What is your goal ,little girl? What is it that you live for?_

"I'd rather not answer that, sir." she replied, sitting up and frowning slightly.

He cocked an eyebrow at that, smirking. "One last thing..."

Standing up, the toad sage strolled over to his gear, undoing the array of matrixes there and unsealing one particular notebook. He picked out a page, handing it over to the girl. "Read this."

She took the page, skimming over its' contents. By the looks of things, it was a work not unlike the novels, but there was something... different... about it. While the Icha Icha did get her cheeks red, this was at a complete other level. The way the words conveyed scenes, scents, images... it made her heart beat a bit faster.

Whatever it was, it wasn't your run-of-the-mill smut... This was the real deal.

Blushing furiously, she handed the page back to the sannin, careful not to make any sudden movements lest he think all this was a ruse... Bigger missions than this one were ruined over stupid errors like that.

Jiraiya took the page, stashed it back into the bag, turned to look at the girl once more, then sighed. "All right... let's get this over with."

Nodding, Hilko grabbed the edges of her shirt, pulling up and taking it off, revealing most of her stomach and back to the room's already chilly air. She watched in slight awe as the sannin did so as well, revealing a body fitting of a ninja of his renown; every muscle was chiseled out, perfectly visible even in the room's fading light... his hair, while graying, still looked young and vibrant as it fell over his shoulders as the headband was removed.

Realizing she's falling behind, the girl slid the slacks from her hips, throwing the garment onto the floor by the bed. Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and began taking the top off, revealing her bare chest to the toad sage.

The corner of his lip danced for only a moment when he noticed, only to disappear just as quickly. Stripping down completely, Jiraiya joined the Taki genin on the bed. They locked eyes for a moment, then the older man's hand gently pressed against her abdomen, willing her to lie down.

She stared at him with wide eyes, a complex mix of fear and anticipation in her head... this was it, she realized, this was happening. Konoha's toad sage was to be her first by some random whim of fate... she could've done worse.

She hooked a finger around the edge of her last remaining garment, pulling them down across her thighs and over her knees. Shuffling in place a bit, she got rid of the panties completely, thoughts buried under some kind of blurry haze.

"Right then..." came a sigh, so silent she could barely hear it, "Turn around."

And she did.

oOoOoOo

For years to come, Hilko Ishibate wouldn't be able to say she had a more uncomfortable morning.

After over an hour of somewhat awkward and oft-interrupted intercourse, the sage simply stopped, disappeared for a couple of minutes, then came back and began talking. She didn't mind, as her main objective was complete... but having to hear the man over forty years her senior describe all the lover's arts in excruciating detail was simply overwhelming.

To think that many kunoichi get relegated to being glorified whores, just on the off chance that some VIP would spill secrets in bed... It was both disgusting and entrancing. All those techniques... not only physical, but chakra-based as well... those were things she would've never learned under her mentor.

Waking up, she was surprised to feel a pulsing pain in her nether regions, but wrote it off as consequence of having her first time. The sage was gone, the only signs of him ever being there the pain she was feeling and the two items on the bedside table.

Lazily reaching out, she took both things; what looked to be an oversized coin, as well as a handwritten note. She flipped open the note, eyes going over the text fairly quickly:

_Genin._

_While many call me an old lecher, I'll admit that last night was one of the more regrettable events in my career as a shinobi. However, this world places the mission over one's own well-being, and I could tell that you understood that._

_Survive this world, survive and grow strong enough to change it. What good is a world where young girls are forced into womanhood and children slaughter entire clans? There has to be a better way._

_Take the coin, preserve it. Much like you, it is more than it seems...You never know when you'll need something like that._

She sighed, realizing just how uncomfortable the position she put the sannin into actually was. If it was any other client, they'd have their way with her, and that would be it... but this man took it upon himself to teach her things that, while she didn't particularly want to learn, she certainly had to.

And it wasn't even that enjoyable... She'd heard talks of sex, of how it was one of the highlights of human existence, but to her it was dull and awkward. A vulgar, simple act, serving only to relieve the body of surplus hormones, distracting the mind from the things it should focus on...

Maybe she felt that way because there were no emotions involved... but she wasn't really sure.

In any event, she was hoping missions like this one wouldn't come up too often in the future. She'd take them, of course, should they... but she hoped they wouldn't. After all, what right did a shinobi have to refuse the mission?

The mission _always_ came first... Both _that _man and the sage understood that.

Sighing once more, Hilko got out of bed, walking into the washroom. The water helped clear her head a bit, and she remembered that the Lieutenant would be coming back for her in a couple of hours... Perhaps she could do some light reading until then?

No... Just washing her hair would take more than an hour... Frowning, she began rubbing the solution into her hair, intent on getting it done as quickly as could be.

The reason for her overly long hair was slightly obscure, based mostly on a ninja art her mother had taught her years ago for fun; stimulating the hair with chakra, one's own hairstyle could become either a weapon or a shield through the 'Ninja Art: Iron Curtain Jutsu'... it also doubled as an easy way to wash one's long hair if you didn't mind wasting the chakra.

Working though the two hand signs, she felt the familiar surge of energy on the surface of her scalp, her hair becoming glossy and stiff... as it was now, it could easily stop a kunai, if not a lesser jutsu. That was good, as she's only started practicing it during the program, the memory of the technique popping up in her mind over one of the few sleepless nights she had at the beginning.

Sitting down under the downpour, she began working, rubbing a portion of the provided solution into her hair with practiced patience. It would take a while, but the benefits of having a layer of armor like that were well worth the work.

So she waited.

* * *

**Day 145**

Two months had passed since they chained her up. Said it was part of the training, but she had her doubts.

Food once a day, lashings twice, Lieutenant Hiro's snappy comments once more than that. The rags they let her wear itched on her skin, worsening the already strained flesh on her back.

The worst part wasn't the fact that she was bound with chakra-suppressing chains, not the fact that she was starving for the greater part of the last two months... not even the lashing. The worst part was that the lashing was done by _Lieutenant Kamon_.

Twice every day, the man would show up in front of her cell, the leather belt in his hands. Not speaking a word, he'd walk around her, then swing... and swing...and swing. He would keep hitting her until the sensation of blood flowing down her back stopped being uncomfortable, then he'd hit some more.

Some of the others, for she knew there were others going through the same trials, screamed and cursed and yelled, but she gave no voice; Lt Hiro was never too far away, and his slap stung worse than Kamon's belt ever could.

In the downtime, she'd fantasize about breaking out and getting revenge. She'd imagine herself setting the men's offices on fire, punishments be damned. She'd think about the way the captain would look at the Lieutenants, frown, then have them escorted out of the offices... it would be justice for this savagery.

The number of program applicants dwindled as time went on, most being unable to handle the pressure. The missions sucked, as she eventually found out, the food sucked, the medical care was barely adequate, the rooms sucked... everything sucked in this damn program. Everything but them.

Five months ago, she couldn't even imagine herself in a situation like this. Even if she could, it would be a nightmarish experience, pain and cruelty being something she simply wasn't accustomed to... But after this long in the program, after having her arms and legs broken more times than she cared to count, after being forced to grow up, to torture, to kill... it was all pretty much the same thing now.

Flip the switch, shut yourself off; That was the way. Think of it as a mission, that would give you the strength to endure... the mission trumped all, it trumped even Kamon and his lash, Hiro and his quips, the goddamn program and it's cruelty.

_What was the mission?_

**Strength. **To protect herself, at first... To protect others, too. Maybe find the Iwa-nin and feed him a slice of poison? Poetic justice?

No, none of that mattered while she was in these chains...

"Ah, young Hilko. Comfortable?" came the Lieutenants voice, the smirk behind his cigarette getting on her nerves.

But of course, she wouldn't speak. He didn't say she could, after all.

"..."

"Good, good... what say you about extending your stay in this fine room, huh? Would you find that agreeable?" He asked, the cocky smirk growing more irritating by the second.

"No." she spoke, unusually subdued, given the circumstance.

"They why don't you break out? Don't tell me you actually believed me when I said it'd be only two months?"

"Oh..." she sighed, wishing that he hadn't forced her hand like this. Breakouts go so much better when no one sees them coming, after all, "I see."

"You see? Wow. How the heck did you last this long, young Hilko? I'd think that we'd have broken you out of that obedient mindset... I thought we taught you to think for yourself..." he trailed off, disappearing from the door frame, slamming the door closed.

Someone screamed down the hall, but she paid no mind to it.

He wanted a breakout? He'd get one, then. Screw fantasizing about it, she _will _set his goddamn office on fire... She would watch as the captain chewed him out afterwards, and she'd get away with it. And no, it wasn't boasting, it was simply a well-implemented plan.

Spitting out the coin she kept in her mouth for the last two months, Hilko began fiddling with its' edges, feeling the slight click, allowing herself a smile when the lockpick popped out of the coin's surface. While she was chained, she wasn't strung up like some of the others, most likely because they didn't feel it was necessary... their mistake.

Pushing each of the pins into place, she twisted the coin, feeling the soft click of the lock being opened. Opting to keep the binds on, however, she let the hard metal stay on her wrists, just in case someone came by the cell before lockdown. Slowly, patiently, she undid the other four bindings, freeing her head and limbs.

Once it was done, she placed the coin in her mouth once again, realizing that she felt almost naked without it there. Desperation does breed odd habits...

Now all she needed to do was wait. After lockdown, two guards would be assigned to the hallway with the cells... fellow program goes, no doubt, the ones that chose to keep their comrades prisoner. She didn't know why someone would choose that, but a small part of her hoped they were simply sadistic, bad people; it would make what she was supposed to do easier.

The two guards patrolled in counter-rotation patterns, meaning that they would pass by both one another and her cell exactly two times during the entire period of lockdown... Not only that, but allowing either to raise the alarm meant she'd either be beaten and tossed back into the cell, or moved to the next stage of the program - both meant she wouldn't be getting the vengeance she felt she deserved.

Telling time by the way the shadows fell from the light outside was easy after a month's time, so she knew exactly when she was supposed to bust out. The coin briefly left her mouth once more, used to unlock the cell door itself.

Then she waited.

oOoOoOo

Thing is, she never met the two unfortunate souls she had to plow through during her breakout... quite honestly, she'd have trouble caring less about what happened to them. If you could be taken down by a slightly malnourished prisoner almost half your size, you didn't deserve the mask of an ANBU operative... Then again, she did kind of aim for the throat...

Sneaking though the hallways was simple enough. Spend enough time in any place, and you can slip through it unnoticed, even if it is lightly patrolled by professionals. Getting into her room without waking anyone up was tricky, but that was mostly because of the early detection systems one of the program participants set up. After a few minutes, though, she worked it out and retrieved her clothes.

Finally wearing something more comfortable than the rags she spent the last two months in, she made a beeline to the interrogation offices, remembering that there's always some oil lying around there, in case the torture method called for it. Slipping past the guards there wasn't nearly as easy, and her very core hurt from how hard she was trying to suppress her chakra.

Still, pain is nothing. She learned that a while ago.

Crawling through a ventilation shaft, the one used to gas the offices if the interrogated party somehow overpowered the interrogators, she had just enough time between sweeps to swipe a decently sized container of snake oil.

Now... she was fairly certain that no one she ever admired would approve of what she was about to do... but then again, no one she ever admired was _actually there_. Of course, the hardest part of her entire endeavor was about to begin.

Sneaking into the offices wasn't hard... It was impossible. She wasn't good enough to sneak into ANBU HQ offices, and that was a hard fact. However, she _was _good enough to break into the archives.

Archives, especially ones in key buildings like the ANBU headquarters, were the go-to place to find blueprints and defense plans. Of course, she wasn't so naive to think that the blueprints would be waiting for her in the archives... but the defense plan was there.

As expected, the plan highlighted all potential attack points, including the ventilation system. She needed only pick the ones that led directly to the offices of lieutenants Hiro and Kamon. Clambering up to the roof, Hilko found the vent she was looking for. Inscribing a timed explosive tag, she lowered it into one of the oil canisters, sending the container tumbling down the vents.

That was the whole point of the defense plan... highlight the weaknesses you wanted exploited by the enemy. Their offices were nothing compared to the other facilities... they were isolated rooms that led to nowhere, infiltration dead ends. It was the perfect spot for an untraceable crime.

The clattering would draw attention, she knew, but by the time people noticed, it would be too late.

Quickly dumping the other container into its' own vent, she sat down and waited.

Minutes would pass until the first ANBU arrived, but she wouldn't move. She would wait, and she would smile when they told her to go to her room.

In the end, it _was_ that simple. No one would believe that a genin could escape the cell, steal oil, and use it to set fire to her superiors' offices, that just didn't happen. Maybe Hiro would see it for what it was, but the captain didn't strike her as a man who'd have faith in such a story.

Even if he did, she wouldn't be afraid. She rotted in a jail cell long enough; it wouldn't be too dramatic a change... Though, if it was a real prison, she doubted she'd smuggle a lockpick set inside so easily...

But this was sloppy. A real operation needed to be thoroughly planned, executed in unknown territory, with security a lot tighter than what went on in the waterfall. Isolation made them less careful about the possibility of spies, and it showed. Odds were that, if something happened to break the concealment system, Taki wouldn't last.

Next time... the next operation she ran needed to be perfect. This time, she'd walk out without issue... next time; however, she wouldn't have that luxury.

The doors opened, the captain's hunched visage appearing on the dimly lit roof. He took a long drag from his pipe, motioning for the two ANBU to move in. He walked over, stopping a few steps from her. Smoke rose from the ventilation, dark grey pillars disappearing into the night sky.

He coughed twice, hunching slightly. Once the coughing fit ran its' course, the man seemed to take notice of the scrawny genin, raising an eyebrow at her. It was a familiar face, most likely due to the extraordinary circumstances under which they've met.

"Genin... fancy seeing you here." he drawled, the smoke from his pipe merging with the rising column from the ventilation, "Don't tell me you're the one who did this."

"I am, sir." She replied.

"Of course you did..."

He took a drag from his pipe, smirking at the genin still seated at his feet. An ANBU walked over, whispering a brief status update, leaving upon getting his dismissal with a nod of the head.

"How's the rabbit?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

She _smiled._

* * *

**Day 170**

She took another deep breath, flexing and contorting her fingers in order to stimulate her chakra to influence the world outside her body. Like water, it bubbled up inside of her, expanding and flooding her inner senses. But of course, no matter how chakra felt inside, it was the outside that actually mattered.

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog Jutsu." she spoke, exhaling forcefully, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as the purplish haze left her lungs and mouth, dissipating harmlessly into the air.

While medical ninja believed themselves to be big-shots for having the understanding of anatomy and chakra at a high enough level to be protected from such a technique, the actual knowledge required was laughable; basic knowledge and awareness of the human respiratory system, so you know which parts to lace with protective chakra, and some intermediate shape transformation so synthesizing the chemicals comes easier to you.

Other than that, it was a matter of weaving hand signs and exhaling.

Turning away from the target dummy, she rolled her shoulders once and proceeded to leave the training area.

Advancing through the program meant that she kept getting particular boons. A good bed was one, more free time for training and other activities, even access to bearable shower quarters. Of course, the responsibilities grew as well. Missions four times a week, usually dirty jobs that required someone getting killed. She'd like to say that she grew to trust her comrades in the program, but that would be stretching the truth further than even a ninja could get away with...

The first man she killed was a member of an escaped chain gang that actively harassed one of the villages to the southwest of the Land of Waterfalls. The fight was a walkover with so many shinobi present, but the knowledge that she had taken the life of a man had stuck with her, dragging that notion of innocence she so desperately cherished further into some black abyss.

And the worst part?

She didn't even care anymore.

Innocence didn't get the mission done, just as it didn't protect her from beatings and drugs and imprisonment and being forced to take a life... However, if she grit her teeth and let it all wash over her, odds were she'd come out on the other side relatively unscathed, the job done and her belt richer for a notch.

And in the end, the whole reason she came here was for the notches, wasn't it?

"Ah! Young Hilko!" came the familiar greeting of her superior officer.

She just turned to look at him blankly, having long since outgrown making the mistake of speaking.

"Do you know how long you partook in this program?" He asked, leaning against the wall of the 'bunks' room and tucking his hands into his vest pockets.

"170 days, give or take one." She replied, sitting up properly.

"Correct." He spoke, turning to the empty wall where all the rabbit cages were aligned, "You noticed that the rabbits disappear a couple of days before their owners, didn't you?"

"I did, sir."

"And why do you think that is?" he continued, pushing the cigarette from one corner of his lips to the other.

"They get hungry?" she asked, keeping a perfectly neutral expression. If she was being honest, the rabbits _probably_ tasted better than the food they were given in the canteen... Heck, some types of _dirt _tasted better, and were most likely more nutritious than the canteen food.

"Heh," the lieutenant snickered, "No."

Hilko remained silent.

"I want you to kill that rabbit." He simply commanded, pulling a heavy-duty knife from his belt, handing it to her handle-first.

She sighed.

oOoOoOo

"Why, young Hilko?" he asked, seated across from her in the interrogation room. The cigarette was noticeably absent from his lips, giving him a more youthful appearance that she found completely unfitting for the man.

She was fairly sure her knee was broken, as were at least two pairs of ribs. While simple physical violence was something she had long since grown accustomed to, suffering it at the hands of the always-chipper Lieutenant Hiro was the thing that truly hurt.

For one reason or another, she had believed he was on her side... she thought he was her _friend_.

Of course, when she so blatantly refused to kill Marduk, the man had no other choice but to pull her to the ground and stomp on every exposed bit of her until someone came along and interrupted them. Even then, instead of being sent to medical, as usual, she was dragged to the interrogation room, a place she hadn't visited since it served as a source of flammable oil.

Part of her just wanted to curl up and cry. As surprising as it was, there was still a part of her that _felt_, and the only thing she got from it right now was a desire to be anywhere but where she was right now. When viewed objectively, it wasn't too different from how she felt when she was forced to watch her own clansman choke on the poison he was supposed to give her...

It hit her - betrayal was something she had grown to utterly despise. The way you felt after realizing that you placed your faith in the wrong people hurt so much more than any beating ever could.

Dragging herself through hallways to the medical bay... being doped out of her mind after the Smiley affair... losing her maidenhood... Kamon's lashing... none of it hurt as bad as the feeling that she was once again betrayed.

It didn't matter if it was her superior officer, or the likeable client her team was supposed to protect until the border; betrayal hurt worse than anything she had ever felt, and she hated it for it.

"Sir..."

Should she tell him? Voice her frustrations, punishment be damned? It wasn't the ANBU way, but they were human after all... maybe he'd understand?

"..."

No.

ANBU were soulless sons of bitches. They felt nothing, cared for nothing and generally didn't give a fuck about nothing if it wasn't part of their mission. To expect something human from them was foolish, and she's been around the folk long enough to realize that as an unchanging truth.

Sacrificing their humanity for efficiency and precision, ANBU were the benchmark for skilled ninja... or at least they were in the Waterfall.

"Sir, I was explicitly given orders to keep the rabbit alive by the ANBU **Captain**. His rank outweighs yours, and until a captain or higher changes the order, I will not disobey it."

_Hollow... _

She had been afraid that she too would become hollow, but the truth was that she was one of the few that managed to hold onto their humanity in this place. The laws were simple; the more you gave up, the stronger you got... but how could she be strong without a heart?

Even Futaki Ishibate, her mentor and the woman she respected more than her own parents, made the mistake of trading heart for power. When the time came to choose the clan's next head, she was left in second place... her sister, a woman who had her heart at the time, was simply the stronger of the two.

Times have changed since then, however. Clan head was a position that corrupted you with the weight it placed on your shoulders, and the only thing that would keep you in the right frame of mind was your family... Yet the current head of the Ishibate Clan was barren, and her husband was long dead.

Hilko learned from their examples. She had taken all she could from this place, and she was done giving parts of herself away...

Ten days from now, she would be done with the program... Ten days from now, she would be free to seek her own strength.

oOoOoOo

"We meet again, genin," spoke the captain, deep black eyes gazing at her from behind the thin layer of smoke.

Before she was brought to the man, they gave her a few minutes in the infirmary. The medic, while rough, knew her job well, undoing the damage Hiro wrought upon the girl's body in merely half an hour. After that, she was marched to the captain's office. Why they chose to do that over simply furthering the beating was beyond her.

"..."

He smirked, chewing at the edge of the pipe for a bit before pointing it at the genin. "You know, with your results, you could've kept your promise to one day occupy this chair..."

Again, she kept silent.

If the program taught her anything, it was the value of the ditheism of the ninja system.

There were only ever two gods for a shinobi - silence and the mission. One depended on the other, else they would have no meaning, no means of existence. As shinobi, one operated in silence, in the dark and hidden from the mundane world. Their means of life were summarized in those two gods, those two sanctities to the shinobi way...

Of course, deciding the mission and understanding the silence was something she had yet to learn to do. That was something ANBU couldn't teach her, she realized.

"Tell me, why did you refuse the orders of your superior?" he asked, tone void of emotion. As captain, he had long since resigned to dealing with only facts and decisions, things he knew people understood and answered for.

"Your orders, sir. Although older, they still outranked the lieutenant's command."

"No," he corrected, "you did it because you still have defiance."

Even if she would answer, what would she say?

"Most of them who come through here do it because they have something to prove. They work their asses off and they make it. As ANBU, they serve the village and its' interests well... However, you I have trouble placing."

Another drag at the pipe, the light of the embers almost visible from its' end. By now, it was already dark outside...

"You came here by pulling in quite the favors... and you didn't do it for the reputation, as far as I can tell."

He leaned back, pressing the tips of his fingers together and giving an amused smirk, "So the question I must ask is simple - Why go through all the trouble?"

Because _he _told her to... and because she'd probably kill herself otherwise.

"ANBU is just the first step, sir. I intend to become head of my clan someday, and for that I need experience, the kind this program has offered me," came her answer.

"Oh? I see..." he mumbled, plucking the pipe from his lips and depositing it in some kind of holder at the end of the table. He stared at her for a while, and then decided to finish this whole business with three simple words.

"Kill the rabbit."

oOoOoOo

The cage door squeaked as it swung open, and she ushered Marduk out into the open. Accustomed to her presence, the large brown rabbit did nothing, just standing there, staring at her.

She took a deep breath… then plunged her kunai into the rabbit's side.

He jerked, trying to jump, only to topple over and continue bleeding profusely. Whether real or imagined, the heartbreak in the rabbit's eyes was unbearable to look at.

Hilko took another deep breath… it's over now; she's done what they asked of her. Everything she could learn from the ANBU she learned, and it was time to go back into the world, back into the light. It might've been a soul-crushing experience, and not a day went by when she didn't think about just throwing it all away, leaving the program and sticking the clan elders with their own knives before her inevitable death…

But then she saw that Marduk wasn't moving, and it hit her – her rabbit was _dead_.

She hurled.

* * *

**Day 183**

She stood at the reception desk once more, receiving the last of the paperwork for her successful graduation of the ANBU desensitization program. The chunin there seemed so different now, every little twitch of the eye and rise of the lip suddenly so obvious.

The workers weren't good... they were amateurs. ANBU, the real ANBU at least, are leagues above this rabble. And for better or worse, she was one of them now. Getting the tattoo was another brief pain, sure, but having those four little letters on her shoulders meant the world, and the world was at her beck and call now.

She was no longer the same person that walked through those doors six months ago. Sure, she looked the same, and there was only so much she could've changed physically in the time she was there, but only a fool would mistake her for the Hilko of the past.

"Excuse me; may I see the village leader?"

The guard gave her a look, following it up with an amused smirk, "Sorry, genin, but Shibuki-sama is really busy right now."

She smirked.

"Sir, he is currently playing shogi against himself, completely ignoring the growing stack of paperwork on the side of his desk. Please don't take me for a fool; I don't want to have to get his attention in other ways."

The guard raised an eyebrow. What this girl said was completely true, meaning that she had somehow seen into Shibuki-sama's chambers, which could only be done from the top of ANBU HQ. But how the heck could a kid like this be there?

Either way, with the showing the kid made, the leader would want to know... he opened the door.

"Oh? Who are you, then?" the young leader asked, surprised to see the overly serious-looking genin walk into his office.

"My name is Hilko Ishibate. I request to be assigned to a 3 man cell." she replied, placing her hands on her back.

Shibuki nodded, picking up a folder from the top of the stack on the desk, "And at a no better time... I received a similar request not too long ago, actually," he spoke, flipping the folder open and searching for a particular page.

"Sounds like there's a catch." she spoke, smirking.

The young man replied with a smirk, closing the folder.

"What is your opinion on the village's jinchuriki?" he asked.

She felt the corners of her lips rise ever so slightly, and there was a flash in her eyes. What a fickle lady her luck was...

"Hn."

* * *

**It should be obvious that I have plans for this particular OC, and I will admit that she has significant roles in book 3 and the books after book 12.**

**But, as you can judge from my earlier work, I'm not the kind of writer who forces his OC's down people's throats.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review, follow, fav, or, best of all, suggestions regarding OC's.**


	32. Book 2 - Chapter 11: 5 Stages

**As I've forgotten do so earlier, let me use the opportunity to answer what I've failed to answer:**

**Dawghere123: I promise that there will be a big Neji Hyuga vs Rock Lee fight in this story. It'll be a pain to write, as melee is difficult to translate into words, but it will happen.**

**Kaleidophoenix: This fic is cursed with bombed POV shifts. It's why I'm not rolling in thousands of reviews already, really... :P**

**Anyway, the chapter closes the first half of Book 2. It's not as impactful as expected, and will feel really rushed at the end. It's very intentional; blame Kaleidophoneix.**

* * *

A wide open field in the forest of silent movement, now hidden in the shadow of the ruined Rashomon – it was an exemplary battlefield, and not one of the shinobi present would have it any other way. The grassy field seemed to dance and sway with the continued breeze that kept rolling in from the south, giving off the illusion that they were standing atop a vast sea of green.

Their opponent, a gaunt, pale young man with the insignia of the Kaguya clan on his forehead and a curse mark on his collarbone, silently watched the assembled group of genin, his loose robe swaying just as the grass did.

The sky above grew brighter with every passing second, night slowly turning into dawn.

"Choji..." Shikamaru began, turning his head just enough in order to make eye contact with his best friend, "… I'm going to need you to hang back for this one."

"Are you sure, Shikamaru? I can still fight," came the Akimichi's response. The boy was drained, sure, but abandoning one's friends to an obviously dangerous foe would never come easy to a leaf ninja.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm sure."

Wasting no time, Choji did as he was told, backtracking and disappearing behind the Rashomon in a matter of seconds. The remaining four genin began fanning out, more intent on making themselves unappealing target than with the hope of surrounding the Kaguya.

"Naruto, now!" came a shout, and the blonde wasted no time in reacting – in moments, the field was flooded with doppelgangers, about two dozen or so – a miniscule number compared to the full extent of the genin's capacity, but a useful wall of bodies nonetheless.

As the smoke cleared, it was apparent that the technique's purpose was twofold; not only was there an excessive amount of bodies between Kimimaro and his targets, but his prime goal, Uchiha Sasuke, had ducked out of sight in the brief window supplied by his teammate.

The Kaguya closed his eyes for a moment, though not long enough for the remaining genin to make their moves, and gave a small sigh:

"I've already told you, running won't make any difference…"

There were five dances to the Kaguya's fighting style, and each one of those dances carried a symbolism that was unknown to anyone but the Kaguya themselves. While the rest of the world saw them as barbaric and savage even at the height of their power, they knew that utilizing the Dead Bone Pulse meant accepting one's own pain and grief before inflicting it unto others.

Most of the clansmen were incapable of moving past the dance's second stage – had they been able to, there would never have been any doubt to the clan's ability to overcome their enemies in the mist. It was only with great experience, or exceptional talent, that a single Kaguya could master all five of the clan's dances, utilizing them in proper sequence and with expected effectiveness.

The first stage of the Kaguya's… Kimimaro's dance, was the _**Dance of the Willow**__, _which itself was tied to the act of _**Denial**_**.**

There was no sound as the bony protrusions tore through the bright lavender robe of Orochimaru's prime enforcer, jutting out of his palms, elbows, knees and shoulder blades in perfect symmetry and perfect form. The dull white of the bone gave no reflection, and yet looked as polished as the blade of a kunai.

The purpose of this dance was twofold – the user denies conflict, refusing to consider his enemies as threats; swaying according to the flow of the battlefield, much like a willow in the wind, the one who uses the first dance will never be the first to strike.

Although the breeze on the battlefield was negligible, it carried Kimimaro across the opening as if it was a typhoon. The blonde child's many clones were parted by his blades as easily as blades of grass were parted by wind.

"Agk! Ack!" One by one, the clones fell…

They were numerous, that was certain – a solid clone technique shouldn't be this easy to use for a mere child… perhaps he too was special in some way?

But what possible ability could a child clad in bright orange possess? His attacks were erratic, verging on the unpredictable, but they were still too slow, too sloppy to pose a real threat. The other one, the only one of the group with a chunin vest, was a more immediate danger, Kimimaro realized.

And truly enough, the boy's shadow, almost indiscernible in the morning's low light, was slowly, but steadily, slithering through the mass of semi-solid bodies and waiting for its' chance to lash out and attach itself to his own. Yet, as it swerved left and right, ducking into other shadows to gain velocity or conceal itself anew, it never quite could connect with the pale dancer.

The Nara's brow furrowed, and he pushed it harder, skipping it across the legion of Naruto clones, between blades of grass and all across the battlefield, only to find the shot impossible, time after time. Still, he grit his teeth and pressed on, his shadow joining the Kaguya in a high-stakes dance of death and battlefield control.

Yet, soon enough, the first batch of clones was nearly depleted, and another puffed into existence to carry on their fight. Only, instead of being focused on the clones, the Kaguya's eyes were trained on a clear target – the Nara himself.

Shikamaru's teeth grit as he released his technique, realizing that sustaining it further would only be a waste of chakra. This Kaguya was somehow, despite all logic, one step ahead of _his own shadow_. To try and latch onto him with the Shadow Possession Technique would be not only pointless, but even dangerous, now that he was their enemy's prime target.

"Naruto!" he barked, praying to anything that would listen that the real blonde was somewhere within earshot – if they were going to fight, they needed to do it simultaneously, all at once.

"Sir!" the blonde replied immediately, skidding to a halt next to his chunin comrade; he had a grin on his face, which, once you thought about it, was to be expected. People like Naruto and Sasuke grow fastest when pitted against impossible odds.

"I need you to get him into the air," came the command, delivered clearly and concisely as the Nara handed something to the blonde.

Regardless of the impossible feats ninja accomplished on a daily basis, aerial maneuverability was rare even amongst their kind, so odds were that the Kaguya's swaying style would be completely negated if he was somehow taken into the sky.

"Gotcha!" came the reply, not from the blonde, but the Inuzuka, who was already dashing past he two of them, zigzagging through the mass of clones.

Again, the Nara grit his teeth in frustration, as he stood up and began moving clockwise around the center of the battlefield, the area currently held by their adversary. If he could duck out of view for even a moment, such a moment would be enough to catch the Kaguya off his guard.

oOoOoOo

On the far side of the battlefield, Sasuke Uchiha carefully snuck his way to the base of a colossal senjuwood, smirking upon realizing that he has a perfectly clear shot of the entire battlefield. He might've made the mistake of messing his hand up, handicapping himself enough to invalidate close quarters combat as an option, but he still had his throwing stars and fire jutsu, which would be more than enough to blow Orochimaru's thug away…

It was fascinating, how the forest was still so silent, despite the carnage taking place on the open field. It was as if he was watching one of those old educational movies, rare footage from past wars against the cloud and the stone, where his Uchiha ancestors sowed chaos among the enemy ranks via their bloodline abilities.

Yet, now that he thought about it, it wasn't the eyes that made exceptional Uchiha… Sure, there was the legend of Madara, who supposedly had a Susanoo powerful enough to ruin the countryside, but the exceptional Uchiha of his lifetime weren't famous for their Sharingan, but rather something else…

Shisui, an Uchiha, wasn't ever known for his heritage. He was known as Shunshin no Shisui, Shisui the teleporter. It was his mastery of a mundane technique, one employed by hundreds of shinobi across the continent, that made him the local legend he once was...

How could someone like him decide to just throw himself into the river? Sasuke _knew_ Shisui… or at least he thought he did… He also knew his brother, and that very same brother…

Itachi, he had to admit, would be nearly as dangerous a foe if he didn't have the Tsukuyomi, the Susanoo, or even his considerably less impressive basic Sharingan abilities; Itachi Uchiha was one of the shinobi world's bogeymen because he was simply _better_ than anyone else. His stars flew truer, his blades struck faster, his body moved with more grace – Itachi Uchiha was the perfect shinobi, and Sasuke was going to have to kill him.

But none of that mattered right now, right now, Orochimaru's pawn was the immediate threat, intent on slaying not only his teammate, but also the few people that all but volunteered for a mission he himself demanded. They could've refused; it might've gotten them a slap on the wrist, but that was it – the Hokage couldn't afford diminishing her already dwindling ranks further; and still they chose to go along, to once again risk it all in service of the village, and all that just because he asked them to…

As day broke into the sky, working to dispel the last traces of night, Sasuke Uchiha smirked, recognizing his faraway team leader's stratagem – a stratagem he knew how to assist.

* * *

What few people realized about Inuzuka Kiba was the fact that, among his peers, his speed was second only to the unmatched agility of Rock Lee. So, when Shikamaru said that the key to beating their pale-faced enemy was to take the footing underneath him, Kiba recognized his moment to shine.

Each stride longer and quicker than the last, he blazed across the battlefield, caring little about what happened to the duplicates of Naruto he shoved out of his way. His chakra coiled and spun, generating ever-increasing amounts of energy within, just waiting for the moment it's all released.

"Gatsuga~!" he roared lunging into a corkscrew dive with unnatural speed, spinning out of control. His chakra, bottled up until that point, roared outwards, manifesting as a rough, jagged shell, more than powerful enough to protect him from the Kaguya's bone blades.

Kiba shot forward, intending to collide with flesh and bone, only finding himself skidding along the ground, his chakra fizzling out as his technique ran its' course…

"Inadequate," Kimimaro growled, sliding across the ground as if it was ice, "You cannot hope to…"

Yet, before he could finish his sentence, a wicked blast of heat and soot shook him from the left; one of the clones, the ones that fell to his blades en masse, almost as if they were doing it on purpose, just _detonated_.

He gasped for air, trying to regain his balance… but it was too little, and too late. A grasping feeling of stiffness overtook him, and merely moving his head enough to see the dark streak connecting with his shadow was a painful effort.

They were catching on, he realized. Attacking the Willow was a pointless effort, and the form's only known weakness was a concentrated attack, a stratagem employed flawlessly by Konoha's children… If he wasn't so far beyond their ability, Kimimaro might've been impressed with the elegance with which their plan was executed.

But the Leaf's genin weren't yet done. The Gatsuga was a feint, the clone-bomb made an opportunity, and the shadow kept him pinned…

Kimimaro realized that the fireball was coming only when it was close enough to sear his skin, close enough that even release from the shadow's grasp wouldn't do him any good. The Kaguya's form was consumed in the ensuing conflagration, and the battlefield was once more truly silent.

oOoOoOo

"Aw yeah!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist, "way to go, guys!"

"Not nearly done here, Naruto," Kiba cut in, coming to a stop near his orange-clad comrade, "wish it _was_ that easy, though."

The smoke cleared quickly – the Kaguya's protruding blades were gone, and his gaunt figure staggered only for a moment before regaining its' composure and stepping towards the genin.

"That's one trick we won't be using again…" Shikamaru sighed, slowly moving further into the back lines, concluding that without the legion of Naruto's clones to act as a buffer between them and their foe, most of them would probably be dead by now.

Kimimaro hunched over, grinning as the pain of extracting his Humerus rang out through his body. The children managed to overcome the Willow, but he was still not done on this stage; after the first dance came the second, and its' name was the _**Dance of the Camellia**_, and it's associated emotion was one well-known to all the Kaguya – **Anger.**

"Trash will only ever be trash… I will kill every last one of you by the time this is done."

This wasn't a threat, at least not in Kimimaro's eyes. This was a _promise_, and it was one he had every intention of keeping. To be humiliated by a bunch of Konoha upstarts with a freak clone user and a would-be strategist… it was ridiculous, and it would be quickly rectified.

Drawing his sword, Kimimaro prepared to lunge… at Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey!" came a shout from somewhere, from two different voices.

"Woof!" the pup barked as Kimimaro effortlessly leapt over its' attempt at a tackle.

The fireball came from the tree line, and quickly enough did the Kaguya find his target – the smug look on the face of his prey was quickly overshadowed by a battle-appropriate scowl.

His first strike was a miss, the Uchiha somehow managing to roll out of the way, forcing him to waste a valuable second prying his bone blade from the massive tree's thick bark. Ordinarily, his blades would cut trees cleanly in half, but as with all things connected to that blasted village, Konoha's very trees were defiant, doing their part to slow his advance.

He felt a momentary sting of pain in his side, plucking the shuriken from his side. It was merely a scratch, but enough to draw blood, another small victory for the Konoha children, if one was to look at it that way.

"Really? You want to stop your reality with shuriken?" Kimimaro sneered, turning and poising his blade to stab once more, "Lord Orochimaru will have you, Sasuke Uchiha. It's only a matter of time."

"Hn," came the boy's reply, followed up with another salvo of throwing stars, to cover his withdrawal.

Sighing in frustration, Kimimaro lunged forward in pursuit, batting away the annoying shuriken. Once again, he abandoned the tree line, finding himself in the open field, one illuminated by the awakened morning sun.

Minutes ago, as they began their fight, they were standing in a swaying field of green; now that sea was a mere green flat, the legion's batter of feet pressing the blades of grass back into the earth, leaving the battlefield looking worn and battered, as it ought to be. Yet, now, with the sky looming in the far side of the sky, the presence of the Rashomon was announced once again – its' shadow, as deformed as it was from the Akimichi's mighty blow, stretched across the battlefield, marking an entire half of the battlefield as favored terrain for the Nara.

Their numbers advantage was making a difference… having to admit the fact angered him futher, but the truth of it was unavoidable. Had he been facing any one of them alone, he would undoubtedly come out victorious…

The Leaf found strength in unity… so it was up to him to use his blade's anger to sever the connection between the genin. He needed only land a single blow… so he dashed once more.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Kiba shouted, redundantly reminding the arm-breaker that he was their foe's primary target.

"I got him!"

"More clones? Enough!" Kimimaro roared, his patience for these stalling tactics having long since run dry. He lashed out again and again, his honed blade finding the clones' hearts and necks with every stroke. Had he kept count, he'd already be in the low hundreds.

His frustration, as well as his anger, grew more intense with every failed attack – his swipes, aimed at the Uchiha, would always be intercepted by an orange-clad boy with a stupid grin on his face, or diverted by the looming shadow of the Nara, or the flicker of motion from the Inuzuka and his partner. He prepared to lunge once again, seeing yet again that the duo of boy and pup intended to force him into a miss.

Instead of lunging at the Uchiha, however, Kimimaro cut his dash short, spinning in place and driving the blade forward, smirking.

Kiba, having intended to divert the blow again, as he did almost a dozen times by now, suddenly found himself moving directly towards the Kaguya's outstretched blade.

"Konoha trash…" Kimimaro muttered, feeling the weight of the boy's body fall upon the bone held in his hand. Kiba felt the edges of his mouth contort in pain, flashing a savage grimace before it became too much for him to endure, and the world lost its' light.

'_I did my part, guys….'_

"No!"

"Kiba!"

"**WOOF!**"

* * *

Kimimaro unceremoniously withdrew his blade, giving it a quick jerk to shake the majority of the blood off of it. His victim collapsed onto the ground without a sound, simply lying there.

There was a brief noise, and then a yelp. The boy's pup tried to attack, only to be met by the sole of the Kaguya's bone-fortified foot colliding with its' skull. It came to a stop close to its' master, collapsing.

"Hand over the Uchiha, and I will make your deaths as quick as his," Kimimaro offered, turning his blade towards them in an almost fencing stance, poised to lunge.

There was no reply.

They knew this was a risk, but the reality of seeing one of your comrades collapse is never something you simply stomach. Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, the only three remaining of the task force sent to deal with the sound ninja, slowly came to realize that this wasn't a mere test concocted by the snake Sannin – he sent his primary enforcer, and they've just lost the one advantage they had over the Kaguya…

Yet, before they could act on this new offer, Kimimaro dropped his blade, beginning his new dance.

He would not **Bargain** with the trash, thus he had no need for the _**Dance of the Larch**_; he would, however, share in the **Depression** he had brought to them, and grace them with the _**Dance of the Clematis**_.

As Orochimaru's right hand, the hand of force, Kimimaro was assumed to lack empathy for the pain and suffering he inflicted. In truth, however, the opposite was true – his unwavering loyalty to the man who gave his life meaning was the only thing that kept the grief from consuming him. Every death he brought about in his anger was a death he regretted once the blindness of the rage passed.

Thus he needed to end this quickly. The Clematis required chakra, as much of it as he could get, so using the seal was necessary… regretful, but necessary.

He felt the perverse power flow from his seal, spreading across his skin and seeping into his very bones – his only weapons. The rush of the transition was quickly quelled by the initiation of the Clematis' flower technique, forcing the excess chakra into the rapid calcifying and reinforcing of the bones in his left hand. Simultaneously, he funneled just as much power into his spine, forcing it to grow and extend into a unnatural column of bone and cartilage, plucking it from his own back and lashing out with it like a whip.

In one sweep, almost all of the remaining clones were smashed apart.

"**Give in. You don't have to suffer anymore; I will give you the release of a quick death.**"

"**No."**

Surprised, Kimimaro hesitated, long enough to see that both the Uchiha and the Nara have disappeared, leaving only the blonde standing in the Rashomon's shadow. The split-second for which he looked away in order to slay the rest of the clones was enough for the Leaf's children to flee…

"You want to hurt my teammate and you actually hurt my **friend**. There's no way I'm going to give in and run away; Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf _never gives up, and he never runs away!_" the blonde declared, pointing to his own chest with an outstretched thumb.

Kimimaro's eyes darted to the side, noticing that the boy he thought he'd killed was also missing, as was his mongrel partner.

Turning back, he had just enough time to dodge the blonde's outstretched hand and the bright blue chakra ball it held. Scowling, he lashed out with the vine, sweeping low.

Naruto, mumbling a curse over missing with the Rasengan, quickly made a clone to use as a rebound from which he could leap away and dodge we sweeping attacks of his foe's…spine. Gritting his teeth, he pulled a kunai, bringing it up high, looking for an opening…any opening.

He didn't know what happened to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba. One moment he was feeling the backlash of having two dozen clones eradicated, the next he was standing alone in the shadow of the blasted Rashomon, staring down Orochimaru's curse-marked thug.

It didn't matter, though. They wanted Sasuke, and they hurt Kiba… he didn't want to consider the other possibility. The look in his eyes was fanatically zealous; such a person couldn't be redeemed… the Kaguya, Naruto judged, genuinely believed what he was doing was the right thing. He didn't like having to stop someone who was manipulated and mislead, but the guy went too far, and now he had to be stopped.

"**Childish ideologies. You will die, and I **_**will**_** bring the Uchiha back to Lord Orochimaru.**"

"I don't care!" the blonde replied in a vicious shout, ducking under another of the vine's swipes.

"**Then you die, trash!" **came an equally vicious roar, and its' owner followed after it, leaping across the battlefield in an attempt to skewer the blonde with the flower's impossibly sharp edge.

Naruto rolled out of the way, slashing at his foe's legs as he did so. Unfortunately for him, his kunai was about as effective as a stiff breeze, just sliding along the bone-hard skin of the Kaguya.

'_Oh great, he's armored too?' _The blonde groaned mentally, getting back on his feet and reassuming his admittedly sloppy stance.

Kimimaro looked like he was about to lunge again, but then stopped himself, tightening his grip on the vine, "**You're all alone… the friends you fight to protect aren't here. They've fled without you, left you to the wolves… left you to **_**me.**_"

Naruto frowned; this guy had the gall to call his comrades cowards!?

"Oh, I'm so gonna-"

"_He's not alone."_

'_That voice…'_

With speed unmatched since his Willow Dance, Kimimaro swayed out of the way, dodging the fireball coming from behind him. His arm lashed out on instinct, trying to seize his primary target with the vine – only to see wood splintering and breaking, utterly destroyed by the hardened bone.

"Rasengan!"

Just in time, Kimimaro brought up the flower, brushing the genin's jutsu away, the small ball of chakra barely scratching his indestructible arm.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter Technique!" another voice came, this time female, and strangely familiar.

"**Wha-**"

Not fully recovered from his parry, Kimimaro could only barely register the silvered blade of wind tearing its' way across the open field, blasting the ground from underneath him.

Now knocked prone, the Kaguya struggled to get up, finding himself held in place by a similar stiffening sensation.

"Shadow possession… _complete_," came the Shikamaru's voice, the strain he was under apparent even from his voice.

Naruto, dumbfounded by the amount of things going on, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"…Gaara?"

"Leave this place, Naruto Uzumaki. We can take over from here."

"But I don't…"

Before he could continue, however, the blonde was gently pushed backwards by the Suna shinobi's sand, guiding him towards the Rashomon.

"**Sand!? Reinforcements from the sand!?**" Kimimaro raged, struggling against the technique the Nara had him under.

"We are merely repaying a debt," Gaara replied in his usual emotionless monotone, "though I have no qualms about putting down someone like you."

oOoOoOo

Slowly dragged away, Naruto could do little but stare in awe at the scene unfolding in front of him:

The sky was bright now, and the shadow of the Rashomon was slowly receding. Their foe, the Kaguya, his form twisted and mutated by the curse mark, lay pinned on the ground, held in place by long dark streaks of Shikamaru's shadow technique. Gaara, clad in a long red robe, the same old gourd on his back, slowly made his way to the middle of the battlefield, a loose cloud of sand drifting hazily around him.

As he made it to the other side of the great summoned gate, Naruto saw his friends and teammate, breathing a small sigh of relief upon noticing the black-clad puppeteer already applying the finishing bandage to Kiba's wound.

"W-What's going on?" he finally managed to stutter out, looking over the assembled genin.

"We're here to get your asses out of the fire," Kankuro muttered, working diligently to stop the rather nasty wound Kiba had gotten, "now be quiet, will ya? I'm saving lives here."

"Where's Sasuke?" the blonde continued, unperturbed.

"Far side of the clearing – he's with Temari, so they should be ok," Choji replied, looking a bit better than he did earlier.

"I gotta get back out there…" Naruto began, turning around, only to see the grotesque face of the crow puppet descend in front of him.

"No, you don't. Let Gaara do his thing, ok? We delayed going home for this, mostly because he _insisted_," Kankuro spoke, flicking his wrist and recalling the puppet to his side, "You did your part, now shut up and let us do ours."

Naruto wanted to complain, to say that his friends need him now, more than ever… but he was also tired. His clones kept everyone safe, and he did go through quite a lot of them, perhaps more than he ever used earlier, aside from two very specific situations.

And then Kiba went and gotten himself hurt, maybe even killed, Naruto couldn't tell. Then Gaara showed up and his sister threw out her jutsu and everything just became so chaotic with the shouting and anger and the foul chakra of the curse mark…

Sighing, Naruto sat down, looking up into the freakish face of the Rashomon construct – he wondered, if only briefly, if it was going to stay in the forest forever. A massive, hideous monument to the hard battle they all fought together… And the worst part was, when they get back to the village, it'll still be the same old Sasuke, thinking he's better than him, and Sakura will still be swoon with him…

It wasn't really fair, now that he thought about it. People like old man Hokage gave their lives protecting the village, but people like Orochimaru and Kabuto always slip away somehow to keep stalking the Leaf, a constant danger to everyone Naruto ever cared about. No matter how brightly the Leaf's heroes could shine, there were always more than enough threats and shadows; there was always another Orochimaru, or an Itachi Uchiha, or who knows what.

What happens if Kiba doesn't make it? He's tough, real tough, but he's still just a genin, like the rest of them, Shikamaru excluded… How could he live up to his legacy as the son of the fourth Hokage if he couldn't protect his friends?

"…"  
The great gate shook for a moment, a cloud of sand briefly clouding the sky. There was a brief shriek of pain, then a gust of wind and a blast of fire. After that, it was simply silence.

"Was that..?"

"Quiet, damn it!" Kankuro snapped, glaring at the blonde, "your friend is bleeding out, and it's taking all I've got to keep him alive, ok? So _please_, be _quiet_!"

"Sorry…" the blonde whispered, sulking back to his spot against the gargantuan construct. As he did so, he was joined by a somewhat ragged-looking, yet somehow smiling Choji.

"We did it, Naruto," the boy announced with some pride in his voice, "we finished the mission, we stopped the spies… we got Sasuke to break their arms too," he finished, grinning.

"But Kiba…"

"Is going to be ok. I always carry blood pills with my gear, and Kankuro knows enough medical jutsu to stop the worst of the damage. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are."

Giving a weak smile, Naruto slumped down, looking listlessly at the ground, "I couldn't stop him, y'know? The bone guy. He was too strong for me."

"So?"

"Eh?" the blonde stuttered, surprise jerking him from his murky mood, "what do you mean 'so'?"

"So what if he was too strong for you alone? You weren't alone," Choji spoke, giving a honest, genuine smile as he motioned to the approaching quartet of shinobi, "you had all of us."

Raising his head, Naruto watched as the rest of the Suna trio and the remainder of their anti-sound squad gathered at the base of the Rashomon, each and every one of them looking a different degree of ragged.

Sasuke looked the worst-off, his hand now looking painfully swollen and almost as red as his eyes; still, he was smirking, and truth be told, he managed to keep his promise, breaking the sound ninja.

"You guys ok?" the blonde asked, standing up.

"He tore my fan," Temari replied, looking not-too-happy about the fact as she crossed her arms, "but he's in the ground."

"And that's where he'll stay," Sasuke added, leaning against the construct's surface, somewhat relieved that it was finally over.

It was… at least for the moment. Everything the Sannin Orochimaru had to offer the last Uchiha was completely denied, the reply lying dead, half-buried in some nameless field in the forest of silent movement. He might've picked the wrong enemy to make, but it was too late anyway – whatever the case, the _audacity_ of their actions could not be denied.

Sasuke was content – people would hear of this, and that meant that Itachi would hear of it. Sasuke wanted his brother to know that he wasn't just going to roll over and make the choices that were laid out for him; his choices were his to make, and he chose to stay with Konoha, for better or worse…

But there will be time enough to worry about Itachi, revenge, and Orochimaru… right now, he was tired, and he was pretty sure that all his problems would still be there after a night's sleep. So, for now, he could afford a day to sort things out, see what's to be done about Konoha and Team 7…

The Sound Four were stopped, as was Orochimaru's prime enforcer. Sure, Kiba might've taken a nasty hit in the exchange, but it wasn't a career ender, and the Suna puppeteer stabilized him well enough. For a mission started on a whim, it was surprisingly successful.

"We should head back… it's been a long night."

* * *

**Rushed, wasn't it? Don't worry, it's probably a one-shot thing... or I might revisit and rewrite it eventually.**

**Two things you should know, however:**

**1\. Next chapter comes out on the second day of next year, or at 131 reviews, whichever comes first.**

**2\. If 'Divergences' ever breaks the 200 review mark, I will start publish a 60.000 word crack fic featuring the Akatsuki; it overflows with pop-culture references, ridiculous situations and socially-unacceptable 'humor'.**


	33. Book 2 - Chapter 12: Fourth Wheel

**A dialogue-heavy chapter to slow things down after the hectic action of the previous chapters. Also, a variant of fanservice.**

**There's also a respectable amount of Kakashi in there, too; blame the Kaleidophoneix. :P**

* * *

**JigokuShoujosRevenge: Places. The story's going places. As for Kimimaro... Well...**

**InsaneisBestSane: I actually didn't predict that possibility. Had you gone through with it, I'd feel terribly silly.**

**Guest: Thanks! I wish more people just gave it a shot, despite the non-traditional format of the story.**

**Narutofreak99: Thank you! Keeping the characters in character and making them flow naturally is something I work hard on!**

**Rude: I miss it too, but alas, there's a whole world out there, and I'm all Zabuza'd-out. :D Thanks for dropping the review, and I hope you'll keep finding the ride enjoyable!**

**El Don Juan: I appreciate the praise! Seeing as this is the kind of story where major characters will die, I'm glad to know that I've been building up to it properly so far :)**

**Outcast001: Notice me senpaaaaaai!**

* * *

"Hatake, if I knew that the only thing necessary to kick you into gear was a few stern words, I would've called you out months ago," Tsunade mused, finishing her draft of a temporary law she was about to pass over to the registry.

"Oh I wouldn't want you to have to worry about us, Lady Hokage," the copy nin answered with an eye-smile, "just being a good shinobi here, nothing more than that."

She raised an eyebrow at him, standing up from her desk, "Within 12 hours of chastising you, your team comes to me with a request for an independent operation, manages to scrounge up a promising task force from available genin, and not only thoroughly trashes Orochimaru's spy squad, but also manages to bring one back alive, in addition to an exceedingly rare DNA sample – that's not being a good shinobi, that's being an outstanding one."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow of his own at that; they collected a sample from the Kaguya? That was a respectable move – even if nothing comes of it in the short term, decoding the genetic sequences of shinobi bloodlines is a goal all hidden villages aspire to.

From his adequately vast experience, Kakashi knew it was only a matter of time until someone like Orochimaru managed to crack the code; though their own Hokage could make headway, had she the time for such academic pursuits.

"Follow me, will you? I think you'll appreciate the minor changes I'm about to implement."

Giving a nod, the silver-haired jonin fell in line behind his village leader. They meandered through the few hallways of the Hokage's tower, arriving into a small, circular chamber with a handful of seats arranged around a central table.

As he stepped in, Kakashi took notice of the present faces. Some people he expected were absent, such as Chouza Akimichi and Hyuga Hiashi, were present, despite having pressing matters to attend to in regards of rebuilding the village. The Yamanaka and the Nara were represented by their respective clan heads, Inoichi still wearing his T&amp;I sweats, looking as if he just only arrived moments before the Hokage and Kakashi himself.

Also present was Shimura Danzo, the man who held the voting rights of the Uchiha Clan. Why that was so was anyone's guess, but seeing as the Third Hokage himself approved of the warhawk's assuming of the responsibility, no one was particularly interested in making a problem out of it.

Danzo might not have been the most popular of the influential village elders, but he was still well respected for his years of service to the village, especially as the voice of cold reason in the decades when the Hokage was a Saturobi – the difficult calls made in the third's regime was almost all sponsored by the eyeless elder.

The old wooden chair groaned as the lady fifth all but crashed into it, shoving the drafted document to the nearest person next to her, who was, in this case, Shikaku Nara. The man's tired, but ever-alert eyes scanned the document for a few good seconds before a small smirk appeared on his face, the document being pushed over to the next member of the Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Lady Hokage. I cannot, with respect to tradition, endorse something like this."

"And were it not for said tradition?" the blonde inquired, leaning forward and interlocking her fingers.

"It might work," he replied, not terribly convincingly.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, Shikaku, this looks promising!" Inoichi added, handing the document over to Choza, "it's just for a little while, anyways; it's basically a field study."

"One that uses the genin, Inoichi, our sons and daughters."

"Your very own son just spearheaded an operation that seized the very same prisoner I was prepping to interrogate before we were summoned here! They are more than ready for the responsibility of testing this method of field operation."

There was a low whistle from the colossus of a man that was Choza Akimichi, and the document was slid over across the surface of the table towards the next council member in line – Hiashi Hyuga.

"It's…new?" the final member of the Ino-Shika-Cho offered, watching with unhidden amusement as his two oldest, closest friends began bickering again, much like they always did when in the same room for longer than three minutes.

It was a dynamic so very typical to their family trios; the Nara, logical and efficient, would say or do something that doesn't sit well with the empathetic and emotional Yamanaka, forcing the Akimichi member of the squad to step in and play peacemaker.

They couldn't really get into serious fights; a Nara was never _that_ cold, and a Yamanaka was always far more capable of translating emotions to reason than anyone would ever give him credit for.

But ultimately Choza had to admit that the only thing that couldn't be denied about the Hokage's proposal was that it was exceedingly _bold_.

"Preposterous!" came the Hyuga patriarch's conclusion, "shame to whoever put you up to this, Lady Hokage!"

"Now, now… It's bad form to speak ill of the dead," Kakashi cut in, fairly smug about the fact that he can lay it on the uptight Hyuga, having realized the truth of the situation quicker than the other shinobi present, "Especially when the person in question is the honored Third Hokage."

As expected, the entirety of the table shot Hiashi a set of dirty looks, varying from disapproval (in Tsunade's case) to outright hostility (in Danzo's case). The Hyuga clan head, ever-dignified, merely straightened himself, muttering a brief apology to no one in particular.

Kakashi, completely ignored by the council, simply leaned back against his wall. The copy-nin harbored a secret dislike for the Hyuga ever since he was seven years old, when the constant pressure exerted on his father drove the once unflinching man into the depths of despair, and ultimately, even suicide.

Hiashi himself wasn't old enough to partake in his family's political and social manipulations, but he was still the figurehead of a regime that prioritizes the same corrupt and misguided values that the Hyugas of the White Fang's time ran, and that alone was reason enough to use every given opportunity to put the stuck-up clan in its' place.

Sighing, Tsunade cleared her throat before addressing the entirety of the table:

"Right now, I don't have the time to bother with a lack of tact at the council table. All I'm looking for are the votes of the council-bound clans of the Leaf village."

She waited for Danzo and the remaining clan heads to look over the document, taking it back once it made full-circle around the table, "So the voting will begin right away."

"What is the opinion of the Nara, Shikaku?"

"I cannot approve of something that so directly goes against a tradition nurtured for generations, Lady Hokage. I am against this."

"And of the Yamanaka, Inoichi?"

"As I've said so before, Shikaku's being a stiff for no reason. The document clearly says it's experimental. Representing the Yamanaka, I support this."

Tsunade barely had to turn to the Akimichi to hear his reply.

"I'm with Inoichi on this one, if both you and the late Lord Third consider this worthwhile, then I will do so as well. I will support this."

Giving a nod, the Hokage made a point to skip over the still withdrawn Hyuga, turning to an elderly man seated between Hiashi and Danzo.

"What is the opinion of the Inuzuka clan, Gaku?"

Gaku Inuzuka, a man in his early sixties, gave a deep nod, cracking a smirk and speaking in a deep, tired voice, "Everything about this proposal is true to the ideals of my clan, I'd be a fool not to support it, Lady Hokage."

"Hiashi, am I to assume that you're against it?" Tsunade pressed on, smirking now that the numbers were obviously on her side.

"Yes."

"Shibi, please speak your mind," she continued, unperturbed.

"I will abstain from this vote," replied the pride of the Aburame.

"As is your right…" she trailed off, locking eyes with the sole remaining council member, "which leaves only the Uchiha vote. Danzo, what is your opinion?"

"May I inquire as to where you came across this idea of Hiruzen's, Lady Hokage?" the warhawk was ready with a question of his own, peering tirelessly at the other council members, most of whom were basically staring at him, expecting a swift answer.

"His office safe," the woman replied, successful at keeping the annoyance from seeping into her voice.

"Yes…" the old man drawled, giving something akin to a smile, "he would write his outlandish ideas somewhere, after all…"

"Alright, but what's the stance of the Uchiha clan, for whom you were chosen to speak until such a time that its' heir is of age?"

"I too will abstain from this vote."

There was a moment of notable silence, as everyone present tallied up the votes, coming to the conclusion that the suggestion laid out by the documents would be accepted by the council – with the Sarutobi clan's vote-bearer absent on some kind of secret mission, the Sarutobi will abstain from voting, as is village law, retaining the ability to bring the issue to a vote once again at a time when the vote-bearer is present.

Though, everyone that knew Asuma knew that clan politics were about as low on his list of priorities as that list would go.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade nodded, standing up:

"It's settled. The latest generation of genin, in addition to one team from the previous generation, will be rearranged into four-man squads for a period of six months. Their progress and efficiency will be tracked and monitored; should they prove to be more effective, the matter of including a steady roster of four-man squads will be brought to this council."

Those seated at the table all gave a collective nod, though some were less enthusiastic about it than others.

"Alright, then. This council is dismissed, you may return to your duties. Hiashi, you stay."

* * *

Kakashi made his way down the street with a swagger, feeling satisfied in more ways than one – his team launched an impossibly stupid independent mission and their performance was stellar, and he also managed to take a potshot at a Hyuga. Seriously, there was hardly a thing that could ruin his mood…

"Hatake! There you are!"

…Or maybe not.

"Anko. Long time no see."

"Yeah, I missed you too," she winked, smiling at the copy-nin, "is it true?"

Kakashi, having never once broken his stride, sighed, realizing that he would have to pay the woman her due, "Is what true? There's a great many things I know, so I'm having trouble guessing what you're referring to."

"Yeah, yeah. Kakashi the wise, heard all about it. I'm talking about splitting up Kurenai's team, dumping her kids on you other jonin."

"Well, you're almost a jonin yourself, Anko. In fact, I remember suggesting you try and get your own team years ago – it's a lot of fun, you know."

"Pass," the woman yawned, plucking an apple from a fruit vendor's stand, chucking a handful of coins at him once he protested, "too much trouble."

"Ah well, that's a shame. I feel that you'd be an excellent role model," Kakashi shrugged, noticing that the hospital was now within sight range.

"Pfft, as if," she rolled her eyes, offering the now half-eaten apple to the Cyclops, "want a bite?"

Yeah, just strut around the village without a care in the world when you know that the snake mistress is on the prowl – Kakashi Hatake, for a man who's been through the things you've been, you genuinely are an idiot at times.

"I'm allergic to apples," he deadpanned.

"What, afraid of cooties? You go around the village with that smut of Jiraiya's, and still you shudder at the mere thought…" she paused, tracing a line across her chest to emphasize, "…of a woman."

Unpeturbed, Kakashi spoke: "I didn't know that you were on a first name basis with master Jiraiya."

The cocky grin of the snake mistress faded right quick after that, playful amusement giving way to a guarded look of annoyance, "Old habits."

They walked, in silence, for a while longer, right up until they were standing in front of the hospital. It was unusual, but Kakashi genuinely felt bad for (as unintentional as it was) provoking the young woman. He made a mental note to be friendlier towards her the next time she inevitably catches up to him.

"All right, I guess I'll be taking my leave here. There's a shinobi Team waiting for me to whip them into shape," he spoke, giving a friendly wave as he made his way towards the white building's double doors.

"Yeah… sure thing… talk to you soon," Anko saw him off, still dazed and stunned by the ease with which he threw her off her game; Kakashi was _good_…

As she watched him disappear into the building, a thought came to mind…

"Hey… _You didn't answer my question, Hatake!_"

oOoOoOo

Honestly speaking, Sasuke was disappointed. He'd expected that his 'beloved' teacher would at least bother to destroy another door before stealing him from the hospital, literally hours after the resident medic told him he'd be confined to bed rest for at least a week.

"Kakashi," he greeted.

"Arm-Breaker," Kakashi replied, not missing a beat.

"You too? Seriously?" the boy questioned in disbelief, unable to decide if he should be frustrated or amused.

"It's a good name. Beats 'copycat ninja'," said copycat ninja deadpanned, walking over to the room's large panoramic window.

Huffing, Sasuke got up from his bed, hardly sparing a glance at the bandages his freshly-healed hand was currently wrapped in. Taking position next to the copy-nin, he joined his teacher in silently observing the village, realizing that there is a strange tranquility to be found in the act.

It was late in the afternoon, the very same day of the clash in the shadow of the Rashomon.

He was ushered to the hospital, along with Choji and a thankfully living Kiba and Akamaru, while Naruto, Shikamaru, and the Suna siblings made a beeline to the Hokage tower to make their reports.

As far as Sakura, Neji and Lee were concerned, however, Sasuke was in the dark. He assumed they were alright, but so far there was no sign of them. Still, they're capable… mostly capable shinobi… they should be alright.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, taking notice of how the Uchiha district seemed even more empty when observed from above.

"The plan?" Kakashi parroted the question, still staring at whatever he was staring at, "Shouldn't you take the day off, celebrate your victory?"

"No," Sasuke deadpanned, mimicking his teacher's lack of reaction.

"…"

The silence stretched out, but neither of the two were willing to break it. Having given his answer, Sasuke would wait for his assigned mentor to react in some way, hoping that he won't just forget the whole 'team meeting' thing and the promise he made there.

"Maa.. I just had to go and give you my word, didn't I… Alright, let's go get the other two."

"Already here, Kakashi-sensei!" came a cheer from behind the two, but surprisingly enough, neither of the Sharingan bearers gave any sign of reacting.

"_Naruto,"_ They both greeted.

"Seriously?" the blonde pouted, crossing his arms, "I'm all kinds of awesome back there, and you just... don't say anything?"

"You were helpful, Naruto," Sasuke immediately replied, shrugging.

"Eh?" the blonde stared, slightly slack-jawed.

"Why Sasuke, did I just hear you acknowledge something Naruto did?" Kakashi cut in, amused.

"He blew 211 clones trying to keep the Kaguya away from the rest of the team. Not having to dodge a murderous bloodline user was convenient."

"That's a lot of clones," the copy-nin observed.

"Hell yeah it is. And I'd go through twice as much if I had to; I told you I'd help you out, Sasuke. Even if you don't think you need it."

"I genuinely don't, Naruto."

"While it's magnificent to finally see you trying to get along, we're kind of on the clock here, boys. Let's go find our Sakura," Kakashi interrupted once more, ushering the boys out the door.

"…"

oOoOoOo

In the end, Sakura's thorough exhaustion due to her solitary transport of a valuable prisoner prevented Team 7 from practicing that same day. According to her parents, she showed up at the door in the company of Izumo Kamizuki, apologized for sneaking out, then promptly collapsed on the living room couch, forcing her father to carry her up the stairs.

With no other choice, the copy-nin had to turn to using his sublime skills, deciding to placate the boys by buying food – copious amounts of it.

Since any food trumps hospital food, even the ever-grumpy Sasuke decided to put his desire to train on hold for the evening, retiring to his clan's estates before the sun even began to set. It would be a remarkably easy night for the boy, as he would fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Naruto, however, wasn't so lucky – Kakashi made good on his promise, and had him visit Iruka and get all his old textbooks the same evening. They spent half the night going over exciting topics such as history, applied calculus and anthropology; it was the 'best' night of Naruto's life.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi wasn't a morning person.

Unfortunately for her, she was also a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and that meant being a morning person when the Hokage demands it of you. Technically there was that bit about nurturing the Will of Fire and whatnot, but most of the time, it was just getting up early in the mornings.

She had gone to visit her student, but was chased off rather quickly by his numerous family members, most of whom came in and out of the hospital in regular rotating shifts, balancing their shinobi duties with an apparently overwhelming need to watch over one of their own as he recovers.

When she asked the medic, she was told to thank the on-site medic who applied the first aid and stopped the initial bleed – were it not for him or her, Kiba would most certainly be a goner. Accepting this new information, Kurenai made a note of asking the Hokage about this 'on-site medic'.

Finding Hinata and Shino was easy enough, both of them having returned to the village early in the morning. They were slightly exhausted, but other than that, they were fit for whatever Lady Fifth had in store for them – fact was, Team 8 was summoned by the Hokage, and such summons are never ignored.

It wasn't long before they stood in front of the Hokage's office, faced with the fox-masked ANBU who usually watched the office door.

"Team 8, here to see the Hokage, as per her request."

The ANBU operative stared at the woman for a good couple of seconds, then nodded, slipping into the office. He closed the door behind him, then did what few ANBU did in the line of duty:

"Damn, Tsunade, the women of this village get better-looking every time I come back."

For this wasn't actually the ANBU operative assigned to the identity of 'fox'; this was the unmatched legend of the hidden leaf, the one destined to find the chosen one, the Leaf's most illustrious author – Jiraiya.

As expected, Tsunade wasn't amused.

"Damn it, Jiraiya, where the hell's fox?"

"I gave him the day off," the old man shrugged, taking off the mask and letting his manly mane flare out across his shoulders and neck.

"I could have you executed for that," the Hokage deadpanned.

"Please don't?" her former teammate offered with the best innocent smile he could manage.

"Just let them in."

Sighing, the toad sage did as he was told, reducing himself to a lowly doorman. Having done so, he stepped to the side, nodding at the two Kunoichi and bespectacled boy that entered the office.

"Wait… master Jiraiya? Why are you…?" needless to say, Kurenai was confused.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my dear. I'm just here to make sure the big bad monsters don't eat our precious Hokage."

"Jiraiya, I _will kill you._"

"On second thought, she's a tough gal, she can handle herself," the sannin switched his story in stride, turning on his heel and leaving the office.

"And you better-" Tsunade began, only to be interrupted.

"… send the ANBU back. Gotcha!" Jiraiya replied, disappearing around the corner.

"Idiot," the Hokage muttered, shaking her head.

"You called for us?" the Yuhi scion quickly recovered, doing her best to bring the irritable Hokage's focus back to the summons.

"Yes… yes I have," she sighed, pushing away her ink and quill,"Effective immediately, Team 8 is temporarily disbanded."

"But why?" Hinata gasped, quickly averting her eyes upon realizing that her reaction could be nothing else but bothersome to the Hokage.

"Good question," Tsunade replied, giving a smile in hopes of soothing the unusually jumpy girl, "I will be reassigning you to your fellow genin teams."

"Lady Hokage, I wish to ask something," Shino spoke, seizing his opportunity.

Kurenai stared daggers at her genin, who seemed to be doing their best to emulate their unavailable teammate's general lack of tact - she was completely ignored.

Tsunade, amused by the jonin's reactions, allowed the boy to ask away.

"Reassigning us implies transferring us to the corps, and such a decision would be inefficient. Why? Because we are a specialized tracking _team_. As individual agents, we wouldn't be nearly as effective."

"Which is why I'm assigning you to the other teams. You will be assigned to Teams 10 and 7, respectively."

"Four man squads?" Kurenai cut in, completely forgetting her own tact.

"Yes."

"And what about…"

"I need you on a newly made task force, the details of which you can get from Asuma."

"But Lady Hokage…"

"T-Team 7..? But that means that I'll be on the same team as…" Hinata began stammering, blushing further and further.

"Naruto Uzumaki, yes," her teammate replied, as even and steady as ever, "and I myself will be shoehorned into the delicate balance of an Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"… which is why I made that call. Now, escort your genin to Kakashi and Shikamaru, respectively. Report back here when you're done," Tsunade finished, nodding at the still-open door.

Reciprocating the gesture, Kurenai Yuhi motioned for her genin to follow, and left the Hokage's office. In the hallway window, she took notice of the fact that the sun was barely up, and was quickly reminded of a well-known fact; she was most definitely _not_ a morning person.

* * *

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, watching as the dark-haired Uchiha made his way across training ground 3, smiling upon noticing the timid wave he sent their way.

"Finally! You keep this up, Sasuke, and you'll be no better than Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned, then turned his attention back to the book placed on his lap.

"Book study?"

"Yeah… I kinda have to do it before he shows up, and Sakura-chan's offered to help me," the blonde explained, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Because I'm a good teammate, and I care about your progress… nothing more," Sakura added with a huff, prompting the blonde to frown.

Sasuke smirked, slightly amused by the bantering of his teammates, giving the surroundings a good, long look before speaking:

"Naruto, give me a dozen clones."

"Why?"

"For me to beat on, of course. If I wanted an actual challenge, I'd make my own."

"Hey! Screw you!" the blonde snarled, only to be kept in place by Sakura's outstretched arm.

"Play nice, you two! Sasuke, ask nicely; Naruto, if he asks nicely, you kindly oblige… we're _teammates_."

"_Fine,_" came the identical reply from both boys.

"Naruto… could you _please_ provide clones for me to beat?" the Uchiha spat out, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"Sure, _Sasuke_. I'd be _delighted_," the blonde hissed back, giving a forced smile that looked more axe-happy than pleasant.

Sakura shook her head, appalled by the amount of venom dripping from the boys' version of 'niceness'. Still, Naruto was true to his word, as he usually was, and quickly surrounded Sasuke by a dozen or so of his doppelgangers.

"Hold!" came a voice from across the field, and all three turned to see their teacher casually making his way over to them, accompanied by Hinata Hyuga, of all people.

"We'll be needing those clones!" The copy-nin continued, coming to a halt a short ways' off from the wooden pillars.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted, putting aside his book and standing up, "what's up?"

"Um… I was... I was actually…" she began, only to trail off, pushing her fingers together and blushing furiously.

"Assigned to Team 7," Kakashi finished, placing his hands behind his back, "we're part of an experimental program now, and that means we'll be adding a fourth member for the foreseeable future."

"Okay… Welcome to the team..?" Sasuke offered, still leering at the clones that still watched with varying amounts of amusement.

"Well, aren't you being Mr. Team Player all of a sudden, Sasuke."

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted, swinging his arm at the nearest clone, dispelling him with ease once said arm connected with its' face.

"But seriously, welcome to the team, Hinata," Sakura offered, stepping down from the pillars and nodding her head at the Hyuga, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you…" came the girl's weak reply, only for her to straighten up a bit right after, collecting herself.

"Alright then, Naruto. Please coordinate with your clones and attack our new teammate," Kakashi instructed, walking up one of the pillars and perching himself up there, arms still behind his back.

"Wha-? Do I have to?" the blonde protested, looking up at the scarecrow.

"Yes you do. I'm fairly sure I know what I'm doing, being an elite jonin operative and all."

Nodding, Naruto turned to the dark-haired girl, offering an apologetic smile, "guess this is how it has to be. Don't hold back, Hinata!"

Sasuke and Sakura stepped off to the side, watching as the clones began moving in, only for the first batch of them to get rapidly dispelled by a uncharacteristically aggressive display from the Hyuga.

Strike after strike landed on exposed vitals, the chakra-laced blows of the Juken being more than enough to disrupt the blonde's shadow clones – she didn't enjoy having to attack what was essentially Naruto himself, but if she was to prove herself to someone of the copy ninja's reputation, Hinata had no choice but to go all-out.

"Whoa! I forgot you were this fast!" Naruto cheered, stalking the periphery of the closing ring of clones, "Ack!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Hinata kept apologizing, never once slowing down. Her strikes were quick and true, and it was a matter of seconds before she felt the solid hand of Naruto Uzumaki stop her assault, the last of his clones having been dispelled by her unyielding assault.

"Easy. You got 'em…" he smiled, "You got me!"

"I… I did? Oh… Alright then," Hinata stuttered a bit, then turned her head up towards the copy ninja, "was my performance satisfactory?"

"I never once doubted your capabilities, Hinata. I just wanted to see Naruto getting kicked around a bit…"

"Hey!"

"So, as this squad's assigned jonin instructor, allow me to welcome you. Hinata Hyuga, you are now a member of Konohagakure's Team 7, I have no doubt that you will do Team 8 proud."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," the girl replied, bowing her head far more than necessary.

"In that case, let's go celebrate with a D-Rank! I'm behind on rent!" Kakashi cheerfully announced, chucking a mission scroll to the pinkette before readying a hand sign, "meet you there!"

* * *

**MrBright01 (who authors a fic which is on par with this one, if not better) was kind enough to offer some sage advice on improving this fic, so anyone who bothers to re-read this fic might notice some slight changes, the most jarring of which is the removal of the entire second chapter. Hopefully, he will continue consulting.**

**Also, if there's a TVtroper somewhere among you, I'd so very much appreciate getting this fic recommended on that site - it's great exposure, and I can't do it myself.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	34. Book 2 - Chapter 13: Flower and Serpent

**This one sets up a lot of storylines in Konoha, focusing on Ino, Team 7 and Orochimaru's angles.**

**InsaneIsBestSane: You wanted shovel guy? Huehuehue.**

* * *

"That was… fun," the man drawled, returning to his workstation, only to find himself… discontent. It was a queer sensation for a man who got by charming and smooth-talking his way through the majority of his career; feeling like he's missing something terribly important.

It was strange, him sitting there, overviewing the documents about the sound kunoichi Ino's friend turned over to T&amp;I. She was sitting in interrogation room 2, prepped and ready for his patented good cop routine, one that worked a surprising amount of times, considering how often rogue elements were brought to those very offices.

So he stood up from his comfortable chair, and walked out of his hard earned office. He had something he needed to do.

"Leaving again, sir?" questioned one of the interns, an ash-haired chunin girl from the Sarutobi clan.

"Yep. Got to go buy some flowers for the missus," he replied with a smile, swiping his identification card past the scanner and stepping through the deadbolt 3-inch steel doors that separated T&amp;I from the civilized world.

Inoichi Yamanaka was a local celebrity in the hidden leaf, and with good reason. Being the handsome rogue he was, it often came to him to be the village's face when problems were of a local nature.

These past few weeks were busy in that regard, having to reassure the common populace that the mayhem wrought by Orochimaru was an unforeseen circumstance, and that they need not worry about a security breach of that caliber ever again. Of course, he was lying through his smile most of the time, but the public was better off not knowing that.

He strolled down the street, waving hi to the few that recognized him, and pondering his situation. Sakura Haruno, a girl he heard his daughter talk about with no small amount of disdain over the past year, a former friend with whom she had an intensely emotional battle during the exams, turned in a C-Rank enemy of the village, and casually walked away to deliver her report to the Hokage, who, if the rumor mill was to be believed, was the girl's new teacher.

This, Inoichi concluded, was unacceptable. As a father, he had a duty to give his daughter the tools she needs to _survive_ in the shinobi world, let alone thrive. The world was a vastly different place from the one he grew up in, with a set of dangers all its' own – Ino would need the Yamanaka legacy if she was to make her way in such a world.

It wasn't long before he was knocking on the door of his own shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower… dad?"

"Ino, you're done here for the day, but I'll need you to come with me," he spoke, curtly and swiftly, nodding at one of the interns to close up shop as soon as the two of them left.

"Uh…. Sure… what's wrong?" she questioned, following after the man as he made his way out of the shop.

"I'm afraid that I have to put you in a very difficult position… One that you may all too easily see as my disapproval."

"Ok, now you're scaring me, dad."

"As I have a right to. You're unaware of the fact, but this may as well be one of the most important moments of your shinobi career."

"Yep, still scared…" she trailed off, looking more worried with every second, "what's this about?"

"Your training, Ino. You've shown remarkable aptitude for our clan techniques, and your mission reports speak to your capability at subterfuge, but it's not enough… I want you…I _need_ you to do more."

"Not enough?" the girl frowned, annoyed, "I work harder than both Shikamaru and Choji, and it's not enough?"

Inoichi sighed, coming to a stop in front of an unassuming building.

"Honey, I need you understand something…" he began, pointing towards the glass door of the building, "the Yamanaka have a rich tradition, more profound than most of the clan is aware of. The things we are capable of once we truly open our minds are almost incomprehensible."

"So… you want me to open my mind?" she tried, carefully, still confused with her father's sudden concern.

"Exactly. However, what I want and what you want may be very different things. If you want me to, I _can_ teach you, but it has to be of your own choice. It will be difficult, and I will be, by necessity, a cruel teacher… however, I can also promise that if you do go through with this, you will have all the tools you'd ever need at your disposal."

"But aren't you teaching me already?"

"Barely…" he drawled, shaking his head, "I too was only doing the bare minimum required…"

He looked at the building, giving a small smile, "That building over there? It's the village intelligence division's headquarters. If you want to truly bloom as a kunoichi of the Yamanaka, you may follow me in. Otherwise, take the rest of the day off."

That said, he began walking, entering the building without a word, and disappearing behind the door's stained glass. Thus Ino was left alone, with a choice to make.

Truth be told, she didn't understand why her father got all wound-up all of a sudden; even when she was stuck in a forest with an S-Ranked criminal, he wasn't _this_ concerned. Something's changed, and that bothered her greatly.

He just entered the store, said that he was willing to give her everything the Yamanaka ever came up, and then basically told her to choose between that and continuing on with the same routine she's been stuck in for the past six months, since the exam.

And in essence, it was an easy choice – when offered the opportunity to make your clan proud, you take it.

Yet, giving up on the life she's been leading so far wouldn't come easy to her; she saw the dark, sullen looks the adults of her clan, especially the ones with ties to the intelligence division, wore when they thought no one was looking, and she knew that such a look simply wouldn't do on someone as beautiful as herself…

So when given the choice between getting dangerous and old, or staying naïve and pretty, she really didn't have to think all that hard.

Taking a deep breath and settling back to her winning smile, Ino Yamanaka took her first step into the murky waters of the Intelligence world of the ninja continents.

"…"

"Hold up, dad!" she shouted, watching as her father made his way through a massive steel door she'd never guess was hidden in the building's supply closet.

"Ino…" he turned around, giving a small smile, "this is a hard road you've chosen."

"Yeah, yeah. There's gonna be time enough for me to whine about it," she replied, with a smile of her own, "just tell me what you need me to do."

"Alright…" he began, swiping his keycard, "let's go meet your new friend."

* * *

"Dead, is he?"

"I'm afraid so. He failed to report in for the last three check-ins."

Orochimaru, still wearing the face of Genyumaru, frowned. Losing Kimimaro was a setback, especially after all the trouble the mysterious benefactor went through, and someone needed to pay for that.

"And to make matters worse, I've received word from Guren."

"Already?"

"Yes. She's on her way back, with a message meant for your eyes only, Lord Orochimaru."

The sannin nodded, then slowly got up from his chair. This outcome of events was turning out to be quite troublesome, what with all the disruptions to his carefully-laid plans, divergences just potent enough to cost him his well-deserved prize.

No, not quite as troublesome as infuriating. The Uchiha wasn't convinced to come to him, and that meant that his precious eyes were now that much harder to acquire – that gnat Hatake would surely double up on the boy's protection, and as weak as he was right now, Orochimaru couldn't go after him himself.

His village is thriving under the merciless regime he had imposed, but even so, it was hard times; aside from some powerful individuals like Kabuto, Guren and subject Zero, and the minor clan of the Fuma, he had no pieces to put on the board, no remarkable moves to make.

Perhaps, if trained properly, the Hozuki and the Uzumaki might be forged into useful tools, but such a project would take time, and was ultimately inconsequential.

So what was his next move? All he had were enemies… or threats. Between the Leaf, the Akatsuki and this mysterious benefactor, way too many separate entities were on the hunt for him and his, which is a problem requiring swift resolution.

To build up his forces was the obvious idea, but even something as simple as that couldn't be accomplished with the Leaf snapping at his neck, as bruised and beaten as it was; Tsunade was considerably better at running a ninja village than he'd ever give her credit for.

There was also the minor issue of Sarutobi-sensei's locking away of a quarter of his chakra, which required a very _specialized_ solution…

He walked out of his 'office', through the dank hallways of the building, and out into the open air of his village. The villagers, both civilian and shinobi, all gave him a wide berth, a habit built up by the presence of the sound four… a presence that was, unfortunately, terminated.

However, what the sannin wanted in the village built with his own hands, he got:

"You there, step forward," he commanded, watching with some amusement as the chunin went from merely distant to completely pale, stepping forward nonetheless.

"Lord Orochimaru, is everything alright? Those bandages…" the man began stammering, only to be interrupted.

"Trifles. Not even worth your time. But I will ask that you walk with me," the sannin continued, smirking.

"As you wish…"

The two of them kept walking, coming to what was essentially the village square, a mere opening covered with orange-covered tiles. This was where he'd appear, in those rare occasions that the four, Kimimaro or even Kabuto couldn't spread the word quickly enough… he had no intention of speaking today, though.

"We have work to do…"

* * *

"Damn, you would've been so useful out there, Shino!" Naruto kept explaining between slurps of delicious, nutritious ramen.

"I am truly sorry for my inability to assist you, Naruto. I was already deployed elsewhere."

"Yeah, but it would've been a cakewalk for you and your Kickachoo."

"Kikachu."

"That's what I said."

"Stop bugging him, Naruto," Sakura cut in, then cracked a smirk at her unintentional pun, "you did good on your own…"

"Maybe…" the blonde drawled, giving his noodles an idle stir."

"You're upset Kiba got hurt," Sasuke observed, from the far end of the table, slowly draining a bowl of his own, then paused, frowning.

Technically, it was his fault that the Inuzuka took a bone blade to the gut… and he wasn't sure on which side of Kakashi's moral value chart that fell. Did Kiba take that wound due to his heroism, or due to Sasuke's own lack of concern for the wellbeing of others, others that would _volunteer_ to assist in the execution of his own personal vendettas?

This troubled Sasuke greatly.

"So… now that you're on Team 10…" Sakura tried to pick up the pieces of the suddenly broken conversation, sending her best friendly smile to the Aburame, "Watch over Ino for me, okay?"

"Why? It's my assessment that the two of you are no longer friends. Your reconciliation, if you don't mind my observation, seemed to be spurred on by the moment, rather than general resolution of conflict," he spoke, not pulling his punches in the least.

That… hurt.

She wanted to say something to defend her side of the story, but the truth observed by the Aburame was the perfectly objective one – her reconciliation with Ino was nothing more than a truce, not the recovery of a valuable friendship.

This… this troubled Sakura.

"So, Naruto, how's things been for you lately?" the question came from Ayame, the sole heir of the Ichiraku business empire, currently busy cooking up the next batch of dishes for the ravenous squad of genin to consume.

"You know how it is, classified ninja stuff," he replied with a slightly slack smile, slurping up another fifth of the bowl in one go, "our usual fare."

"I asked about _you_, not the ninja stuff. I do all my ninja stuff myself, you know?"

"What?" he flinched, surprised, "you got into the program?"

Sasuke leered at the blonde, giving him a look that all bur screamed 'are you kidding me?', only to notice that both Shino and Sakura were doing the exact same thing, albeit almost unnoticeably in Shino's case.

The girl just gave a short laugh, shaking her head, "no silly! I'm just asking about how you're doing."

"Oh…" he gave a sheepish grin, scratching his head, "I guess I'm doing ok… I'm worried about Kiba though…" he finished, losing the grin.

The truth was, Naruto was keeping a strong face, much stronger than he actually felt…

In truth, Naruto was troubled.

"Uhm… could I get a refill?" Hinata, who was seated between the blonde and his dark-haired teammate, spoke up, giving a soft smile to the standkeeper, the venerable man known as Teuchi.

"But of course little lady – would you like the seaweed, or the steamed fish paste?" he asked, motioning to the two canisters containing said toppings.

The girl blushed, stealing a glance at her new teammate, "I'll take the steamed paste, please."

"Not a common choice, but a favorite of one of our regulars," the man replied with a smile, glancing at the exact same orange-clad genin, worsening the girl's blush.

Although she was sitting next to him, a situation that would usually have her heart slow to a crawl and have her passing out, this time was different.

Hinata wasn't troubled.

"So… what's the plan anyway?" Sakura suddenly spoke up, moving her chair backwards a bit, "Kakashi-sensei was a no show ever since Hinata joined up, and while I have my training with Lady Tsunade, you guys must be getting bored."

"Yeah… I'm kinda finished with my books…" Naruto drawled, finishing the last bowl he could afford with what money he brought, then proceeding to order another one.

"How?" the pinkette questioned, the math obvious in her head – he needed at least another week of work to merely read the books, let alone study them thoroughly.

"I dunno. He told me to read, I did, and it just stuck, I guess," Naruto shrugged, only to wonder how exactly he managed to perform a feat impossible even for their kind.

"_Professional tip? Reading goes faster with some shadow clones."_

"_I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei, what difference does it make?"_

"_Oh will you stop being such a worrywart and trust your teacher? Just make sure you don't read the same books."_

Huh… Kakashi-sensei always knew the best shortcuts…

"Whatever…" Sasuke cut in, impatient, "he's just as lazy and ineffective as he was before the pep-talk. The man's a hoax."

"_Sasuke, wait up."_

"_You? What now?"_

"_Time to begin your new, revised training program. Hold this."_

No one else could tell, but the majority of the boy's arms and legs were covered with miniscule cuts, painful and annoying, but each one a permanent reminder of a mistake best avoided. Unsurprisingly, maintaining a grouchy mood didn't come too hard to him.

"Jeez… that man… ugh!" Sakura threw her hands up, annoyed.

* * *

She instinctively pressed her palm against the cool glass, watching the prisoner sitting behind it.

Konoha, Ino was surprised to notice, found a middle ground to be redundant when it came to the lodgings of their shinobi prisoners – 'bad' boys and girls got Ibiki's accommodations, while those that played nice got nice, padded cells sponsored by Inoichi. Effectively, what would be considered the middle-tier were the hallways, where the unfortunate were preyed upon by Anko and the occasional grumpy jonin passing through.

And this cell, one of the more luxurious padded ones with a mat that kind of looked like a bed if you squinted at it… from across the village… in the dark.

The more fascinating thing, however, was the cell's occupant.

They've stripped her of all her original clothing, giving her the modest white wraps of a prisoner. Her burnt auburn hair looked freshly-washed and dried, and her eyes, dark points of faded amber, were locked to where the door was.

Ino saw no bindings, but she was certain they were there.

"Fiery temperament, colorful vocabulary," Inoichi began listing, appearing at his daughter's side, "a curse mark, like the one given your friend Sasuke, now neutralized…"

"That over there, on her shoulder? That's the curse mark?"

"Indeed. Dangerous work of a dangerous man – one of the many reasons I'm glad you've decided to take up my offer."

"Yeah… still not sure why you went all serious all of a sudden, dad."

He chuckled, taking a step to the side and beginning the opening sequence of the three-section process required to open a door such as that one. He could open it alone, of course, but it took a while longer.

"I took the precaution of flooding the room with a sedating gas, of course."

"She looks awake."

"That's about the only thing she _is_ \- Complete bodily paralysis."

"So, you want me to ask her questions?"

"Amongst other things. You know what's expected of you as a Yamanaka."

"An open mind," she repeated, nodding her head with a vigorous determination.

The door hissed as it slowly swung open, granting access to the cell. The girl inside moved her head awful slow, meeting the Yamanakas' gazes only once they were comfortably standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Tayuya, allow me to introduce you to Ino, a fellow Yamanaka," he began, hands held behind his back, yet still ready to strike should the impossible occur and the prisoner present herself as a threat to his daughter.

"She your cousin?" the redhead replied, baring her teeth, "cause you could do better, old man, even with that ugly fucking face of yours…"

"Charming," Ino observed.

"Yes… I'd appreciate it if you refrain from embracing the vocabulary."

"Alright…" the younger blonde sighed, re-tying her ponytail, "you gave us your name easy enough… what else are you willing to give up before the real tools are brought in?"

The redhead cracked a smirk, turning her head, "Dunno… My virginity? To him, though. Not you."

"Ew," Ino frowned, shooting a glance at her father, who looked beyond disgusted.

"…"

"What's the matter? Don't like what you see?"

"Umm… we should step outside," Inoichi began, trying to keep a straight face.

"Sure…" his daughter agreed, not as successful at keeping her countenance unchanged.

The door hissed again, placing a very secure barrier between them and the redhead. They were hidden now, and that was very necessary for what was about to transpire:

"Dad, this needs to stop."

"Already, Ino?"

She paused for a moment, then frowned, "No, not that. _You_ need to stop. Stop interacting with the prisoner."

"You can't work her alone," he said, making it sound like a statement of fact, rather than a challenge of opinion.

"The only way this works is if I work her alone," Ino sighed, slightly frustrated, "you're so stuck in your head with this whole training gig that you messed up your approach – pain and fear are the only things this miserable girl has ever known, they'd never get her to talk."

Inoichi… well, Inoichi facepalmed.

"I'm actually getting lectured by my daughter… and she's right…" he muttered, then shook his head:

"Very well – until such a time that you declare yourself to be finished with this girl's interrogation, she will not see me."

"Oh no, I'm not going to be interrogating her," Ino corrected, giving her best brilliant Yamanaka smile.

"What then?" he asked, though in hindsight, he should've seen it coming.

* * *

"You know…" Orochimaru began, ignoring the pain all this walking was inflicting on his still-adapting new body, "I'm genuinely surprised with what you've managed to accomplish; To come out of nowhere, give me what I need to help Kimimaro, and then turn heel and convince young Sasuke to stay with the Leaf…"

The shinobi following him, his face showing obvious fear up until that point, smirked, dropping his henge; the note on his headband revealing itself to be a crossed-through series of stones.

Orochimaru was, although it disturbed him to admit so, impressed. This shinobi was the perfect everyman, a face, body and attitude so perfectly forgettable, as if he was bred for the role of the silent participant… engineered for it.

"You are a man deserving of your reputation, Sannin," the shinobi spoke, revealing his voice to be that of a much younger man, "but not even I would make the mistake of coming to speak to you personally."

"Shadow clone, hm? Somewhat of a rarity outside the Leaf…"

"I could see how you got in… the Leaf is sleepy, a mere shadow of its' former self, the self that could shatter stone and cloud…"

"We all have bouts of nostalgia…" Orochimaru drawled, turning his gaze to the sky for a while, " I doubt that's the why of this visit, however."

"Abandon your pursuit of the Sharingan, and hand over your Akatsuki ring; In return, I will bring your Kayuga minion back from the dead, and ensure that you are given the opportunity to exact vengeance on Itachi Uchiha," the clone spoke, his voice intentionally even and emotionless.

"You ask much of me…" the Sannin intentionally trailed off, waiting for the man to provide his name.

"…" after this long, however, there was no purpose to it, even as a symbolic gesture. His name had died with the last man that knew it.

"Kimimaro is a useful pawn… and I've no use for the ring… however, I have no intention of letting the Uchiha off the hook that easily. He and, I will assume young Naruto, cost me four of my best."

"And I will give you one immediately, and one more as time passes."

The Sannin paused, considering his options. Taking the deal would be a reckless gambit, seeing as he knew not what the mysterious benefactor was capable of, but it would get him closer to the threat, making it easier to deal with down the line, and something told him that the man who wore a shovel in a sword's holster was bound by his word.

On the other hand, refusing the deal would certainly antagonize this entity, adding another enemy to his already saturated list. Still, giving up the Akatsuki's ring would cost him his only remaining leverage he had on the organization, the threat of its' destruction being the only thing keeping the red dawn from collapsing onto him like their leader's own wrath. As he was now, Orochimaru simply couldn't afford a skirmish with a force such as the Akatsuki.

"Well, in that case…"

* * *

"What about that man, Sakura?" responded the copy-nin, stepping out from the shadows.

"**Kakashi-sensei!" **came a reply from multiple voices, Naruto's loudest of all.

"Well? What are we waiting for? We got our first mission!" he declared, eye-smiling.

* * *

"_I'm going to turn this girl_,"Ino declared, and the mischievous twinkle in her eye made Inoichi believe, just for a moment, that she _might just_ pull it off.

* * *

"I will take your deal, man from the stone. But know that by forcing my hand you've made as powerful an adversary as you did a partner…" Orochimaru finished, stopping their walk and turning back towards the main building.

"Let us go fetch the ring, then."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**This is the last update this year, however. ****I wish you all the best for the holidays!**


	35. Book 2 - Interlude 3: Lucky 13

**First of the year, a chapter written for my own sanity.**

* * *

She began her morning the same way she always did – showering, then staring into a full-size mirror wearing nothing but the bundle of cloth around her privates, as well as the recent addition of another strip, to be wrapped around her slowly budding chest.

It wasn't a habit borne of vanity. The spirits themselves knew that vanity is something the Tachibana were never lacking in, and her sisters were prime examples of the fact, but tomboyish little Aya never could walk quite as proper, hold herself quite as controlled…

Even now, standing near-naked in the sanctuary of her room, bathed in the sickly morning light that peered over the immaculately arranged forest cover of the Waterfall Village, Tachibana Aya looked _tense_ and _aggressive_ rather than _relaxed_ and _feminine_.

No, it definitely _wasn't _a habit of vanity.

So far, her body was unblemished, devoid of the telltale signs of a shinobi, the many well-hidden cuts, bumps, scrapes and deformities that each and every one of them would accumulate over the years of service that were expected of them.  
Skin as pale as the morning light, just another thing that made her the clan's outlier- a trait that provided a touch of the exotic, one that her mother tried to cultivate for that purpose, only to be defeated time and time again by the girl's complete lack of high-society tact. It wasn't common for a 14 year old girl from the waterfall to be mistaken for one from Kiri, but she kept pulling it off anyways, always bluntly correcting people instead of taking it with a smile and nod.

And the hair… her messy, would-be-curly-but-not, decidedly _orange_ hair. She kept it shoulder-length, kept it combed as much as she could, but usually opted to just tie it into a braid.

What would be the first thing that mars her skin?

Was it going to be the blade of an enemy, or the violent touch of a mission target? For kunoichi, it was always a tossup, and it was a somewhat distressing thought she'd oft return to for no particular reason.

She ran her fingers across her skin, musing on how strange it was, yet how it was the part of her physical self she admired most, even more than her deep teal eyes, what others most admired.

The touch of something across her unprotected skin, even if it's her own touch, was always exhilarating, bringing sensations to her mind that she _knew_ she was far too young to indulge, hastening the beat of her heart and heating up her skin... Yet she did so anyway, for what was a teenager if not a little bit rebellious?

But sometimes, always when she was alone, she wondered… _fantasized_, about the touch of another, and that other, funnily enough, began wearing the faces of her obnoxious, completely unattractive teammates more and more often as time went on…

Her hand reached out towards the mirror, feeling the familiar sensation of the chilly glass against her fingertips. It was something of a meditation to her, reaching out to herself… never could get past the glass, though, to touch that _other_ that hid behind the name of a reflection.

Giving a small sigh, Aya draped herself in the fancy silken robe emblazoned with the symbol of her clan, a stylized tree branch entwined with itself. She turned away from the mirror and left the room, stepping out of her sanctuary and into the wide world, where the proprieties of clan life and mamma's disapproving looks lied in wait.

She slipped through the hallways without making a sound, making it to the table before anyone else. The day's breakfast was already set up by the house staff, simple but nutritious foods whose general lack of flavor was made up for by the speed with which they could be consumed.

Sitting down, she quickly went to work on a bowl of what appeared to be lintel mixed with… something. She wasn't that much of a picker when it came to food, so it was all pretty much the same.

"Aya… you're up earlier than usual," came a deep voice from the side of the room, it's owner walking in with an elegant stride honed by years of practice. Her mother.

A civilian, albeit one with the blood of since disgraced nobility coursing through her veins, Aya's mother was never distant, but her continual insistence that the youngest of her three daughters should try to emulate her siblings never allowed a particularly warm relationship to develop.

Aya loved her with all her heart, but she'd much rather spend her time with someone else, be it her cousins, the neighboring clan kids, or even random civilians.

It was strange, how for the majority of her life, she never could find a proper friend. Most kids though she was weird because of the hue of her skin, but it couldn't have been just that, those kids were the children of Takigakure shinobi, ninja who knew better than to raise their kids to discriminate.

The Waterfall was xenophobic, and with good reason; over the village's decades of history, embracing the outside world only ever brought pain and loss to the villagers – the only ones to whom the village would reach out to were the county's rulers, and it went to great lengths to ensure that those rulers stayed in power for the majority of their lives.

So even when Hashirama Senju, a living legend of his time, and the man who singlehandedly rounded up the tailed beasts, thought it prudent to assign one of the more powerful tailed beasts to the village, they almost refused... It was the man's almost childish naiveté and faith in his fellow shinobi that endeared him to the village's leader at the time, shifting his decision.

So, while the village may be hostile and discriminating to outsiders, the level of cooperation within was staggering – clans cooperated because they genuinely believed they were stronger together, even though they might not like one another. Everyone was given at least enough to cover their base needs, for everyone was expected to be ready to lay down their life for the village. And Aya was ready.

"Good morning, mom," she greeted, bowing her head deeply, so deeply it almost touched the ground, "I'll be out of the house again soon, don't worry."

Mrs. Tachibana shook her head, sitting down, "I never did."

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and he recalled that he was in the 'teamhouse', a battered old thing Manabu-sensei had hooked them up with once they finished their first mission together.

It was beyond unusual, having their teacher give them a set of keys each, saying that by passing his test they've earned a safe place away from their homes, a place where they can be shinobi only, not friends, children, brothers or sisters; a place where they can be a ninja team and nothing else.

He got up, lazily, and threw the thick linen covers to the side, rolling his head as he did so, loosening some of the minor stiffness sleeping in the cheap bed induced. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling for him, seeing as how most of his childhood… heck, his entire life actually, was spent waking up in similar beds.

Taking a deep breath, he knelt down on the ground, then propped himself up to begin doing push-ups. His muscles tensed in protest, but there was a reason why he strained them every morning and every day, and that reason alone trumped any discomfort.

Unlike his teammates, he didn't have a massive family to complain about… he had no blood ties to anyone or anything, really, but the children of the village's only orphanage were his own brothers and sisters, cheery little tykes that always looked up to 'big bro'; they were the first to realize that Daisuke Oshiro would become an extraordinary shinobi.

"10, 11, 12…"

He valued the system – it wasn't perfect, but it provided for him when he himself could not, it was a sanctuary for those unfortunate to have lost their homes and families right as they passed the doorstep of life, for people like him.

Ever since he first learned of what a shinobi was, he was dedicated to becoming one, adamantly refusing craftsman training in favor of a shinobi academy, where he was one of the generation's top students, oft compared to the prodigies of the Ishibate clan.

"…28, 29, 30!"

Content with his routine, the boy all but leapt to his feet, deciding that he could go for a quick shower before leaving for the training grounds, where he was to meet with the Tachibana and the oaf…

As he stepped into the independently-warmed shower room, Daisuke couldn't help but wonder – was this the day they finally get their B-Rank? Manabu's been hyping them up for it for some time now, so it was only a matter of days…

His shower was quick, and it was within minutes that he slipped into his typical gear; long sleeves, a dark navy blue, combined with shinobi cargos of a dark grey hue. They were hand-me-downs from older orphanage kids, hand-picked by the caretakers for him, their first shinobi in years.

However, as with all things, his outfit had to evolve – and Team 13's influence was obvious enough, leather jackets emblazoned with the village symbol and their own team number, though in a subtle, covert way. He felt comfortable wearing it, it was representative of his relationship with the team, so he could only assume that it would get better as time went on… a material attachment he could professionally do without, but he was still human, and could afford _some_ small luxuries.

Before he heads out, though, there's the small matter of his blade.

The cedar wood box was hidden underneath the Teamhouse's bed he used most often, and he quickly undid the false wall that concealed it, laying it flat on the floor and popping it open. Within lied his weapon, the blade forged for him by his own family, the one that raised him, not the one that was lost to him…

He had a family, once, but the lifestyle of shinobi claimed them both, even though only his mother partook in the profession. A mere chunin, she lost her life to one of the numerous border patrol disputes with Iwagakure's ninja… and her husband followed suit not long after, leaving Daisuke alone.

Ever since he was aware of himself, Daisuke was raised in the orphanage, one of the oldest buildings in the village, surrounded by children who shared in his tragedy. So he'd done the only thing he deemed sensible at the time – decided to become the village's prime shinobi, no matter what it took.

The blade was extraordinary, an engineering marvel forged from materials that, while not rare, were terribly difficult to work, and as such were out of the price range of any civilian… but they all pitched in, scrounging up ryo in one way or another.

In time, that same cedar box was given to Daisuke, on the day that he first put on that headband. The weapon itself was chosen with care, though it wasn't a difficult choice to make; seeing him practice with that stick for seven years made the choice clear.

He slid the katana into the holster on his back, and took its' companion, the mundane wakizashi, and placed it on his hip. He had promised himself that only a worthy swordsman would get him to draw the katana, and he hadn't come across one such as that so far.

But, as he's already knew, it was only a matter of days…

* * *

If there was something Kichirou Fukui handled better than anyone else he knew, it was _noise_.

Being the sixth child of _twelve_, and with all of them alive and well, it tended to get crowded in the Fukui household… actually, crowded was all it ever was, really.

"Oy, Kichi, Sho, Ryuu, get up!" came the eldest sister's voice.

She wasn't exactly the eldest sister, but she was the eldest still living in the family home, so the label stood. She rolled her eyes upon realizing that Kichirou, of them all, was the only one to stir, then shrugged and went on her merry way down the stairs.

Said boy, having been shaken from what he assumed was a pleasant dream (for he couldn't remember it), grunted in annoyance before launching himself out of bed, over his brother and sister, landing with silence someone with his size and frame shouldn't be able to muster.

"Well, another day thus begins…" he drawled, throwing a thin cloth vest over his bare torso, then proceeded towards the washroom, only to find the twins and Hotaka waiting in line already…

Pond it was, then! And with gusto did he clamber out of the window and up onto the wall of the old public bath, which had long since fallen into disarray. _The Pond_, of course, was the building's nickname. While it wasn't quite up to high-society standards, the drains worked well enough, and someone hooked up a bootleg water pump to the urban ruin, so that worked as well.

"Which was it, again..?" he mused aloud, finding that the morning's haziness hadn't left him quite yet, "oh, right… up!"

The building was old stone, covered in dust and moss and dark blotches of shadow. It stood two stories high, and the upper level was rather treacherous in regard to where it was safe to walk… but his favorite spot was there, and whenever his actual shower was unavailable, as it was right now, he'd go there instead.

Only problem was… the stairs were missing.

"What the..?" Last time he came around, he was _almost positive_ that the stairs were there…

Closer inspection revealed that the wooden frame of the staircase was still there, but that pretty much everything else was completely gone. Like someone just casually strolled in and stole the _entire fucking staircase_.

"Hard way it is, then!"

Sure, he could burn chakra and just walk up the wall, but muscling up the wall using cracks in the wall and the remnants of the staircase was more fun, so he'd just go and do that.

"One, two, and… whoa!"

Ten point landing, and the crowd goes wild… were there a crowd there to begin with, but whatever. He made the leap, and that's all that really counted.

Dusting himself off, he made his way to one of the 'stalls', finding the familiar crack in the wall that signaled that he had once more found his own sanctuary.

He spun the valve, feeling the ice-cold blast of water rush over him, jerking him out of whatever remained of the morning's haze. It was one of the worst ways to start the morning, but there wasn't much else that gave him that kind of kick, and a kick did wonders when you needed to get into gear and deal with cooler-than-thou Daisuke and the ever-aloof Aya.

It was ridiculously weird how they had so much dislike for one another when not together, only for it all to melt down when there was actual work to be done, leaving a rather amicable relationship in its wake.

Eh, he'll figure it out eventually… right now, he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Jonin instructor Hashigawa Manabu, ID number TK-11232, hung upside-down from a random tree, as he was wont to do when he was waiting for his team. A medic-nin in the top percentage of his village, he puzzled out the handy trick of keeping his bloodflow normal in any situation when he was only six years old; considering it's a trick ANBU all over the continents swore by, it wasn't that bad a way to kick off his future career.

Of course, it had a tendency to unnerve some clients.

"Excuse me, Hashigawa-san… could you please come down from there?"

The client wore well-made robes, but he hadn't bothered to tie them properly, revealing proper traveler's gear underneath. He tolerated the jonin's eccentricity long enough, but the behavior that was acceptable among ninja oft unnerved the civilian populace, and it unnerved his fiancé, which prompted his request.

Manabu sighed, then flipped down to the ground, landing with a surprising lack of sound. It was bad form to unsettle the clients, but honestly speaking, he's been busy enough trying to make Team 13 work that he might have fallen out of practice a bit.

"Apologies, it's been a while since I was part of a job that included proper nobility," he shrugged, then straightened himself up a bit.

The client responded with a smile and a nod, not buying the man's explanation for a moment. Before he could chide the man who was paid for his protection, his attention was sidetracked by the arrival of a trio of genin, the very team responsible for the safety of him and the woman he loved.

"We're here!" came the girl's voice, carrying very well over the slowly shrinking distance between the two groups. It had taken them a bit longer than expected to get out of the village, hence the latency.

"So you did, but since you're late, I figure lowering your pay by 15% is an appropriate punishment," the jonin concluded, looking smug.

"You can't legally do that…" Daisuke observed, though his voice was suspiciously silent.

"20 it is! Let's be off, the Land of Iron is a ways' off."

"Dude," Kichirou looked over to his teammate, obviously annoyed, "did you have to?"

"Shut up. You need the cash as badly as I do…"

Aya, the only one without significant monetary issues, kept her silence, trying to slink into the background. Her effort, however, was futile.

"Tachibana, you agree with me, don't you?"

If it was just Daisuke, or just Kichirou, she'd give a mediating answer easily enough, but seeing as they _both_ asked the exact _same_ question…

"I hate you both," she deadpanned.

oOoOoOo

"Wait a minute," Daisuke interrupted.

They'd been talking for a long while now, with long days having passed since they've passed the border of the Land of Waterfalls, heading towards the Land of Iron.

The country best known for its' samurai held one of the politically strongest Daimyo, a man whose extraordinary talent for diplomacy and good political instinct kept several wars, both mundane and shinobi from erupting. With many children, both sons and daughters, he had no issue allowing one of his youngest to pursue her true love, a minor nobleman from the Land of Waterfalls.

Those two young nobles, returning from a tour of the Land of Waterfalls, ended up spending more than expected, failing to make the B-Rank price range; neither was keen on contacting their parents for the remainder of the money, and agreed to settle for a somewhat riskier C-Rank ninja team for their escorts.

"…You're telling me that we _might_ get to fight Ronin, who are essentially the 'bad guy' version of the samurai?"

"I wouldn't say bad guy… modern work heavily romanticizes the 'outlaw' aspect of the Ronin," Aya cleared up, frowning, "they're not exactly legal, but most don't really go out of their way to disobey the law – a lifetime of harsh discipline ingrains some restraint…"

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Kichirou offered, deciding to join the discussion once again.

"That we'll be fighting disgraced samurai before this mission's through?" the girl questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Yep," he nodded shamelessly.

"I'm in," their sensei spoke up, appearing behind them… which was strange, considering that he was the one leading the marching order.

"Yie!" the girl recoiled, though not as loud as one would expect from a startled yound woman.

"Sensei... why are you here, with us, rather than up front, with the client?"

A look of shock came over Manabu's face, and his expression went from gleeful to grim in moments:

"You're right... I really ought to know better."

"You really should."

Before he could reply, however, the jonin was joined by a pair of his own doppelgengers, leaping down from somewhere in the canopy. They looked considerably more alert than what the three genin assumed was the original.

"Trouble incoming," he announced, his voice completely devoid of its' usual humorous undertone, "take up a combat formation, I'm on the clients."

They didn't see the threat, but they fell in line all the same.

Team 13 prepared for battle.

oOoOoOo

The mud wall rose up just in time to intercept the initial volley of arrows. Their tips were clearly visible protruding through the mass, polished steel glistening despite the encompassing mud.

"Nice save!" Kichirou cheered at his fellow genin, feeling his chakra surge as he readied a technique of his own:

"Here we go! Lightning Style: Swift Pulse Wave!"

A pale pulse of energy shot out from the boy's outstretched arms, going off in a muffled bang at the moment it collided with the surrounding foliage.

"We got genin fighters here!" a voice called out, "move in and take them down!"

As ordered, a small group of well-armored men appeared from the woodwork, armed with master-crafted blades and complete indifference to the fact that their foes were shinobi.

"I hate being right, you know," Daisuke spoke, counting a mere half-dozen foes before dashing out from behind the wall, swinging the wakizashi at the nearest one.

It was sloppy, chaotic, and nothing like the near-religious adherence to formation that Manabu worked so hard to impart unto them...

It was also _exactly_ the kind of scenario they thrived in.

"Boys, hold the line!" Aya barked, the only one still hidden behind the chunk of muddy earth summoned by her teammate, "I'm gonna do the thing!"

"The thing!?"Kichirou replied in a roar, "We're actually spontaneously field-testing _The Thing_!?"

He'd go on to express his concern en length, but the blade swung at his head took priority; swaying to the side just enough not to lose an ear, Kichirou swung out at the (what he assumed to be) the Ronin's leg, bringing the man to his knees, before driving a fist straight at his unprotected face.

The ensuing _crunch_ was immensely gratifying.

"Don't tell me you're worried, Fukui!" his teammate spoke up from the side of the battlefield, fending off his two melee attackers while the trio of archers kept trying to take potshots at him.

His comparatively smaller frame worked to his advantage, allowing for dodges and feints that were impossible for his foes... Still, he was being pushed.

"Heck no!" came the reply, followed by another blast of pale blue electricity, one unfortunately way off-target.

"Then shut up and..."

Before he could finish, however, a familiar feeling of chakra flooding into the air stopped him, a satisfied smirk overtaking his concerned expression.

And just so, with the surge of confidence in the genin, their foes seemed to hesitate for a moment, just enough to take notice of the girl standing at the far side of the road.

She looked..._ happy._ Confidence in one's ability to fight was one thing, relief due to the circumstances changing was another... this, however, was more akin to a mother's pride at seeing her child walk for the first time.

This was Aya Tachibana in her element, fingers stained with ink, hair ragged from dashing around, hiding from the enemy long enough to deploy her miniature masterpieces. She was no Uzumaki, not in blood or talent, but she had the drive of one, and a taste for tumping with ink that which others did with steel.

"Waterfall Pattern Sealing: Darkness Corner Seal!" she exclaimed with no small amount of glee, then pressed her palm into the scroll that lay unbound on the dirt in front of her.

There was a moment of silence... then the world went dark.

* * *

**It took so damn long to publish this...**

**Also, I apologize if there are any wonky POV shifts.**

**And finally, I'm done begging for reviews. They're appreciated, but I'm kicking the addiction.**


	36. Book 2 - Ch14: Dead Village Beacon

**InsaneisBestSane: Me and my sanity have been known to be at odds at the most inopportune times, yes. Also... DON'T ENABLE ME! :P**

**Guest: Thank you so much; I want to keep it close to source material, but not just re-tell the same story with just _one or two_ changes.**

**And so, in celebration of the recently released Storm 4 (hella fun, by the way), I shall release this chapter.**

* * *

Tsunade felt that, if she kept scratching at her temples at the rate she's been going, she'll draw blood. The thought was but a momentary distraction, however, as it wasn't long before she scratched once more, struggling to puzzle out the meaning behind the report's implication.

A rogue radio broadcast has been playing out on a loop for several days now. While intercepting it was easy enough, the encryption was reported to be considerably more difficult than the usual fare – this was _Akatsuki level_ stuff, if the Akatsuki used something as crude as short-wave radio.

And it wasn't even strange that the signal came from _Uzushiogakure_, a village that was destroyed at the close of the second war – the whole area was quarantined off, a shinobi 'dead zone' where no man was to tread, for those that did always came back changed or broken, if they came back at all.

No, she knew that, on occasion, stray broadcasts would originate in the village, ghostly reminders of a civilization destroyed by hubris and envy; were this another transmission like that, she would just write it off as the Sandaime and Yondaime did before her...

But the transmission wasn't the usual gibberish, the white noise that superstitious shinobi believed would cause insanity if listened to for too long – it was a cry for help, a structured call to action, impossible to be faked, as it came from the center of the village itself.

"_Help us," _it cried, "_the dead village is not empty. We are here, and we need help._"

It has been looping for three days now.

What troubled her was the fact that the whole thing felt like a trap… but setting a trap in Uzushiogakure was impossible. The brilliance of the village's sealing clans, the Uzumaki most prominent of all, still protected the village, even a near-century after its' ruin.

The likelihood of it being a trap was ultimately negligible… but who to send?

Jiraiya was the optimal fit, but after Itachi and his mist friend had their fun with the village jonin, her teammate was justified in his absence – if Sarutobi-sensei trusted him to maintain his own network, she would as well.

That left Kakashi… who comes complete with mini-Uchiha, the brat, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura.

It was intriguing, actually. The girl was a picture of poor confidence, but her natural aptitude for medical jutsu, or just chakra control in itself, was so blatantly obvious that she was surprised the girl wasn't singled out by the Sandaime, or even Danzo, already…

Unlocking Sakura's potential was a project for a more stable time, however… Right now, Uzushiogakure took priority.

She glanced over to another one of the many documents on her desk, a team report – Team 10, expanded, reporting on the termination of their duties as hosts to the Suna squad. Apparently, the Yamanaka was absent for the majority of the time, only showing up at the end; her absence was covered for by the Aburame, however, who seemed to take well enough to the team, if the report is to be believed.

'_No_', she caught herself thinking, '_now's not the time to review your pet project_'.

And she's been stacking those up, for sure… between the four man cells, the Anti-Root initiative and planning out little Sakura's training, she's been equally split between her Hokage duties and various projects that theoretically could be relegated to someone else, so long as they were trustworthy.

She scratched the side of her head once more, taking notice of her assistant's return.

"Finally! What took you so long, Shizune?"

As expected, the brunette got terribly flustered terribly quickly: "S-Sorry Tsunade-sama! I went ahead and gathered all the day's reports at once, I thought it'd save time!"

The blonde opened her mouth to reprimand her protégé, only to catch herself, smirking: "Fine. Now stop standing there and help me prepare a local job for Kakashi and the kids."

"Again?" Shizune questioned, recovering quickly, "didn't we send them on a diplomatic job just the other day?"

"I can send that man anywhere I damn please, and you know that. Now get me a local job form, will you?"

Missions that concerned the village, but didn't imply wetwork, were referred to as 'local jobs'. The ones that did were simply 'black ops', and were handled by the undeniably brave but faceless and oft expendable men and women of the ANBU.

The majority of the village's missions were client work, but some were local jobs, diplomatic gigs, or even straight up bounty hunts. Tsunade still didn't understand why the paperwork was so profoundly different for each kind.

"Again, she says…"

* * *

It was late in the day. A southern wind was picking up, but so far they found it more refreshing than anything else – they've had more than their fill of heat and sunshine over the past two weeks.

Nonetheless, the sky above was familiar. It was Hi no Kuni, and it was home.

"C'mon, Sasuke, just tell me already! How'd you know it was all a trick?"

"Because I'm a superior shinobi?" the boy offered, unable to resist the opportunity to take jabs at his loud-mouth teammate.

"Har-har," Naruto deadpanned, pointing accusingly at the Uchiha, "be that way, then."

"You get worked up easily, Naruto," Sakura spoke up, smiling, "it makes picking on you so fun."

"Laugh at me, huh?" the blonde crossed his arms, over-dramatically, "you'll see, I'm going to-"

"Become Hokage," Sasuke finished, a smirk ghosting over his features.

"You're damn right!" the blonde enthused, spreading his arms wide. "and I'm gonna want you all with me when I do!"

"The wait is killing me already," the Uchiha shrugged, getting another chuckle from Sakura.

"In that case… I'll stand with you all the way, Naruto," Hinata spoke up, somewhat abruptly.

He blinked, once, then responded with a massive grin: "All right! If someone as strong as you, Hinata, has my back; there's no way I'll fail!"

Before anyone else could respond, however, all four genin took notice of the rather large bird soaring through the skies above, then diving towards their resident jonin.

While carrier birds were quick, a man like Kakashi had no problem plucking the scroll seamlessly from their talons, unfurling it and taking note of all the official seals, stamps and signatures – sometimes other villages tried to sabotage ops by forging orders; it was the main reason why the Kage had to wade through all that bureaucracy.

"Well… that's interesting," he muttered, more to himself than his team, then wound the thing back up and stashed it, "it seems like we're more popular than expected, Team 7. The Hokage wants us back, on the double."

"Why? What happened?"

"It doesn't say."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"..."

"What do you mean you can't go?" Naruto frowned.

Hinata, white eyes glued to the ground, hesitated before speaking up: "I'm sorry… but father says I need to stay in the village."

"But why? I mean-"

"Naruto."

Flinching, the blonde turned to see his other teammate standing behind him, fixing him with a glare.

'_Let this go,´_ it said.

Turning to Sakura, he got much of the same; a flat look that spoke only to the futility of protesting.

It wasn't fair. They got a mission to head to _Uzushiogakure_, the place his mom was from, the place that was basically his ancestral home, and Hinata has to stay in the village, because her dad says so?

Huffing in annoyance, Naruto muttered a semi-audible 'okay', sitting down and crossing his arms.

With a sigh, Hinata gave the two who were still looking her way a farewell nod, then turned around and headed towards the clan district.

"…"

"Naruto, I think-" Sakura began, only to be interrupted.

"Bah! This is ridiculous!" the blonde cried, leaping to his feet, "I just _know_ it's because of the damn fox!"

Sasuke, ever the wordsmith, merely arched an eyebrow at that.

"No, no, no… you're taking things out of context," she continued, unperturbed by his ranting.

"Really? Cause it looks like he's just forcing her to stay away… just like everyone else," he frowned, slumping down further.

"It's not forever, you idiot!" she shrieked, her patience already worn thin. She wanted to be supportive, she really did, but why did he have to make everything so damn difficult?

"You never used to complain about it before," Sasuke added, somewhat abruptly.

"Yeah, well… I never used to know why!"

The Uchiha relaxed his features. That one sentence was telling; so much so that it was almost_ painful_ seeing it.

"Afraid of a little loneliness_, Naruto? _I expected you'd have _thicker skin_."

"Screw you! You trying to start something, teme!?"

Sasuke shrugged, "just observing."

"Yeah right! You're just like-"

"**Shut up!**"

As expected, both boys immediately went silent.

"You're both being obnoxious!"

First, the accusing finger went to Naruto: "You freaking out over Hinata leaving is complete nonsense! You stared down guys like Zabuza without backing down, and now you just sit down and cry? Get real!"

He stared at her, leaning back but eyes narrowed. Part of him wanted to shout back, to defend himself… but she had a point – it _was_ unlike him.

"And you," she continued, turning to Sasuke, "why are you picking a fight, Sasuke? You know Naruto's on your side!"

"Spare me your wisdom, Sakura," he sneered, "I already have enough people telling me what I should do."

"Now who's the idiot? She's just trying to help!" the blonde protested, standing up.

"I don't _need_ your help. Both of you should just back off and leave me alone!"

"To do_ what?_" Kakashi interjected, materializing in a swirl of leaves next to the three genin:

"As far as I recall, your best work so far was done with the aid of your comrades… aid that was given without question, without you even needing to ask for it."

"Kakashi-sensei, stop butting in!" Naruto began, pointing an accusatory finger at the man, "we can handle ourselves just fine!"

"Stop forcing me to 'butt in', then," he replied, giving a shrug.

"Oh... Sorry we're _inconveniencing _you,Kakashi," Sasuke hissed, staring at the man with surprising intensity for a thirteen year old boy, even by ninja standards.

"Simmer down…" the jonin finally sighed, rolling his eye, "we're running an A-Rank mission, and I can't have you bickering like academy students."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we-"

"No excuses, Sakura. I promised I'd correct my prior mistakes, and I _will_ stay true to my word…" he raised a finger, "but we've been swamped with missions, and I can't train more than one of you on the road."

Naruto and Sasuke both made to say something, but he carried on:

"And before either of you hotheads asks; _No_. I will _not_ be training either of you on the road."

The displeasure of both the boys was clear:

"That aside, this expedition to Uzu might impact more than just your bank accounts; rumors persist of vast libraries of knowledge… and though it never came up in conversation directly, Kushina did paint a picture of the Uzumaki – a clan of scientists and librarians."

"So we're treasure hunting?" Sasuke frowned, "pilfering old-world secrets?"

"And also risking our lives and earning our salaries... _together_. It's the ninja life, Sasuke, and it's a unique one indeed."

* * *

"You… again?" the redhead drawled, unsure whether her handler was actually in the cell, or just another hallucination. Whatever they did to contain the curse mark, it was wreaking havoc with her head.

"Yup," Ino beamed, putting a tray down on the table across the cell, "feeling better?"

"No, I feel the way you look – like shit."

"Oh come on, Tayuya… we've been doing this for over a week. You know I can't keep you nice and cushy forever."

"Cushy?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

Ino just tilted her head, as if to say '_you know what I'm talking about'_, and crossed her arms.

And, to a great degree, this was the truth – prison systems in general offered far less hospitable accommodations than padded white rooms that filtered sedatives into the air.

"Fine," the girl frowned, wishing that the straight-jacked they put her in allowed for her to cross her arms.

"So, what'll it be today? Will you regale me with tales of the sound, or will we just kind of stare at one another awkwardly all day?"

"To be honest, I kind of prefer the staring. You have looooovely blue eyes…"

"You're still afraid of him, huh?"

"Of course I am, you stupid little bitch. He leveled your fucking village, killed your Hokage…"

"…Orochimaru is a dangerous man. I got that on day one, Tayuya."

"_No, you didn't_."

"He can't get you here. When he attacked the village, we had dozens of his former cronies locked up here; he didn't come after a single one."

She shook her head: "Those guys? Two-bit losers and meatshields. Those guys can't tell you shit, blondie, because they don't know anything worth knowing."

"And you?"

"Top of the fucking chain. Only Kabuto, Kimimaro and the regional watch-folk know more, ok?" then, catching herself, she promptly shut up.

Saying nothing, Ino merely made her hand into one of the world-renowned finger guns of the second Mizukage, pointing at the bound redhead.

"_Bang_. You're dead, little songbird," she grinned, delighting in the obvious look of hatred her action was provoking.

"Fuck you," was the eloquent reply.

"Come on, it wasn't so scary, was it? If you tell me what I want to know, I can do all sorts of good things for you, you know?"

"And what the actual fuck _do_ you want to know?" Tayuya hissed, her clarity coming back bit by bit, faster the more flat-out _pissed_ she got.

This! A week's work all led up to this opportunity – if she gets the girl to talk truthfully about something useful… _anything_ useful, she could start helping her. Her lips curving into a smile, Ino began talking:

"Well… you could _start_ by confirming our suspicions – you came to the village to collect Sasuke Uchiha, preferably without the use of force, right?"

"That little prick wasn't worth our time," Tayuya hissed, "stupid fuck thought he could take the four of us on…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Wow. Blondie, I know you're not the brightest kid, but don't break my heart and tell me you're full-blown retarded, now."

"We're in T&amp;I," Ino smirked, "We have better things to break than hearts."

The redhead kept staring at her for a while longer, eyes narrowed, only to relax suddenly, the corner of her lip twitching upwards.

"In that case…_Yes_."

Fuck it. What's left to lose?

* * *

"Mabui!" the Raikage roared from his office. To be frank, roaring was kind of his default tone of voice, but no one wanted to risk bringing it up.

She pursed her lips, but then made her usual neutral smiling expression, taking a breath and strolling into the kage's office. It was ridiculous… she alone was Kumo's logistics division, a stupidly simple transportation technique earning her not only that lofty title, but also the thankless job of being the Raikage's assistant.

Anyone could learn and perform it, it was _B-Ranked_, for spirits' sake! But noooo, it had to be her… _Mabui_ can transport organics, so she _deserves_ to listen to the Raikage's screeching day in and day out…

"You required something, sir?" she questioned, the implacable smile gracing her features.

"Get me Darui…" he began, then considered, and added: "and a genin team, the best we got available."

She made a show of checking her clipboard, though by now she knew the entire roster by heart:

"Our best genin are Team 9… but you probably know them better as Samui's team."

And as expected, Ay's face lit up in recognition, the cool blonde genin having made a name for herself and her team by racking up the most impressive mission score since the wartime period.

"Very well. See to it."

She nodded, then stepped out of the office, leaving him alone once again… though not for long.

"You have need of me, Lord Raikage?"

Ay raised his eyes, taking notice of his right-hand man's sudden presence in the room:

"Who the fuck said that you can troll around on my windowsill, huh? Get down from there before I pull you down myself!"

Giving an amused chuckle, Darui flipped down to the floor, thankfully refraining from knocking anything over.

"So… before we start, I got just one question."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow.

"When are you gonna ask her out, man?"

"WHAT?" the tone shift, sudden and violent, made even the seasoned Darui flinch.

"Um… when are you going to ask your assistant out…sir?"

"How dare you talk to me like that! Have you people lost all respect for your leaders? Should I just hand over my hat to you and go live in a cabin somewhere!?" the Raikage raged, though still didn't bother to stand up from his desk.

"Hey, if you find the hat dull…"

"You _idiot_!" the large man finished, slamming a fist into his desk and punching a hole straight through it.

Darui, to his credit, merely stared, unperturbed: "Just saying, sir, she's pretty hot."

Sighing, Ay just shook his head.

"Enough of this nonsense. I didn't summon you to discuss my love life!"

"Or lack thereof..."

"…"

Two minutes later, Mabui returned, a trio of genin in tow. What awaited her was a scene she was unfortunately not terribly surprised to see – the table was plywood, what remained of the window was strewn all over the office, and the Raikage himself was shouting unintelligible gibberish at something out in the water…

…It was Darui. Of course it was Darui.

"Sir?"

Ay turned around, taking notice of the genin. Deciding it was as good a time as any to stop ranting, he merely adjusted his perpetually unbuttoned shirt and sat back down in his Kage chair, pretty much the only remaining bit of his work desk.

"Good, you're here."

"You ruined your office… again," she noted.

The Raikage did not dignify that observation with a response.

"Next time that happens, you have to give me paid leave, you know that?"

"I will do no such thing."

"Ah, but you gave your word, sir. I even have it in writing," and on cue, she produced a crumpled piece of paper that, despite the poor state it was in, clearly showed the Raikage's heavy-handed signature next to a clause that promised his assistant paid leave if he ever wrecked his office again.

"Fine."

Mabui smiled, this time a bit more genuinely, "then I'll leave you to it."

The genin, all three, were aware of the _intensity_ with which their village head conducted his business… them being genin, however, they refrained from commenting.

"You three," he began, "you've proven your mettle time and time again. You have my approval to try for chunin during the next exams. But for now, I need you to help Darui with a mission."

"We appreciate it, sir. But could you spare some details?" it was Samui who spoke, having found the courage to speak faster than her peers.

Ay rolled his eyes, apparently frustrated that genin couldn't read his mind: "We picked up on a rogue radio transmission; you'll go investigate it."

"That doesn't sound too hard…" Karui observed.

"It never does," Samui finished, cracking a smirk.

* * *

"How… how did he survive that?"

"Your peers are stronger than you give them credit for, dear Kabuto."

The young man adjusted his spectacles, checking the medical chart, the chart he filled out _himself_, once again:

"But sir, this… this is organic substitution on a scale… he _can't_ survive that."

"And yet, he lives on..."

The sannin and his protégé stood over the horribly damaged, but still living, Kimimaro – the strange man with the shovel kept his end of the bargain, bringing Kimimaro back alive, somehow, despite the ungodly amounts of punishment the Kaguya was put through.

Yes, Orochimaru _had_ lost the one piece of leverage he had over the Akatsuki… but he not only got one of his most loyal lieutenants back from what was ultimately a suicide mission, he also had access to the strange man, a man whose knowledge of ninjutsu seemed to be almost mystical in nature, incorporating seals and other assorted fuin as much as regular technique.

The untrained eye would merely see a somewhat skilled shinobi – Orochimaru could pierce that deception and recognize the _unnatural_ air that hung about the shovel-holding ninja… whoever he was, he was beyond the shadow of a doubt a true power-player, a presence not unlike his own or Pain's, a presence that possessed power, knowledge, or a combination of both that, if applied properly, could shake the ninja world.

And the snake sannin had an _in_.

"Kabuto, would you accompany me for a brief stroll? I believe Kimimaro had earned his rest."

"O-Of course, Lord Orochimaru."

And so they walked.

Out of the dank medical rooms, through bleak hallways littered with small signs of the monstrosities that tended to amble through them, and back out into the sunlight, albeit one of deep crimson hue, the day's last gasp of the light before the undeniable fall of darkness.

Orochimaru, immersed in thought, couldn't help but be in awe of the opportunity that lay before him; When he spoke to the man from the stone, he didn't feel threatened… no, in fact he knew that, if given the chance, he could tear the man limb from limb and not even scratch the surface of his vast repertoire.

What was so striking, what was most likely the thing that drove him to take the deal was the way the man approached him – there was no true fear in his eyes. Even clones, as inherently safe as they are, carry the emotion and intent of their creator; even clones, to a degree that can be suppressed by the creator's will, possess a self-preservation instinct…

Orochimaru saw no fear in the clone's eyes – it did not believe him _worthy_ of it.

And it is in that moment that it struck him. His methods were faulty; he had the leaf at his mercy, and instead of using it to pressure a surrender, he allowed old man Sarutobi to triumph over him by summoning the Shinigami itself.

Somewhere along the way, the sannin realized, he had lost his _edge_, the thing that made him into one of the ninja world's monsters. He was a threat, sure, but he wasn't a _serious_ one… not anymore.

This… this needed to change.

"Tell me, Kabuto. What is it about me that draws individuals like you to my service?"

He did not need reassurance, of course. He knew the answer to that particular question already… yet he still wanted it said, if only to illustrate his point.

"Your power, knowledge, influence… The reasons are as numerous as they are varied."

"And what else..?" he probed further.

"I don't understand what you mean, my lord. Is there something specific?"

The sannin chuckled at that, making a sweeping motion with his hand, as if to envelop the entire village:

"This place, Kabuto, is filled to the brim with people who flock to me with a desire for power. Precious few can actually handle it, but those that do… well, you just saw what they can endure."

"So… the village?"

"Exactly," Orochimaru grinned, "the village. A place I took for granted far too long, Kabuto – it's not only my base, but a symbol of power."

"But without your guidance, this village is nothing," Kabuto argued, knowing full well of the various kinds of scum that flocked to the sound.

"Right now, yes… but envision what it _could_ _become_. A beacon for the outcasts, for the discriminated talents of every ninja village, major or minor… A glorious parasite that feasts upon its' hosts until its' engorgement has it drift away and clog the bloodstream."

"…"

Speechless, Kabuto pushed his glasses to the top of his nose again, then cracked a smile:

"A village of outcasts… echoes of the other villages. Your desire is to turn the sound into a serious village… a political contender that can do more than merely raid and pillage."

The sannin nodded, giving a grin that came off as equal parts enthusiastic and bloodthirsty:

"Wouldn't that be _fun?_"

"Lord Orochimaru! We have news!" came a new voice.

"What?" the sannin asked, irritably.

"It's Uzushiogakure, my lord."

"_Oh? _Then speak, quickly."

* * *

**'But wait, writer, you went to all that trouble to shove Hinata into Team 7, and you already kick her out? What gives?'**

**Thing is, their mission still happened (and it happened in Suna). In fact, it's somewhat important to the overall plot! However, I realize Book 2 has been dragging out forever, so I'll get back to it at some later point, probably through some more interlude chapters - I like interlude chapters.**

**The whole '4-man cell' subplot is a long-term one, so its' effects will pop up on occasion.**

**Also, don't think I haven't been monitoring the sweet influx of follows and favs - the 100th person who decides that they want to follow this story can ask pretty much whatever they want from me. So long as it doesn't go against what this story stands for, they shall have it.**

**And finally, if you have any questions, suggestions, whatever, feel free to voice them, be it via PM or review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	37. Book 2,5 - Ch1: Sparks to Flames

**A shorter-than-usual chapter to kick off the whirlpool arc. **

**Also, user '_Fog-Knight_' was magnanimous enough to leave the hundredth follow, yet ninja enough to disable PM's. If there's anything you want, you need only speak up.**

* * *

**FIRST INTERLUDE: THE WHIRLPOOL**

* * *

He walked through the palace hallways with such grace and ease that a careless observer would mistake his motion for some kind of mystical floating.

The beautiful, carefully-crafted paintings that hung on the walls caught his eye, and he felt the smallest twinge of regret that he was here on a business-only reason. A shadow flickered in one of the side hallways, and he made a note of who it was – the individual was to be enrolled in the program.

"Shinobi!" a voice cried out from one of the nearby rooms, "raise the alarm!"

Shaking his head in mild amusement, the Sannin kept walking.

At his side was Kimimaro, as alive as he ever was, despite his failure to recover the boy Uchiha. Whatever the man from the stone had done to allow him to survive had taken something from the Kaguya, something he was still working to recover; his eyes betrayed uncertainty, as did the more sluggish manner in which he moved.

It was useless, bringing Kimimaro along. He wasn't the man he once was, and it would be quite a long time until he recovered; he was damaged, yes, but he wasn't broken… not yet. But a broken bone must be set properly, and this little excursion would be the first step in doing that.

Daimyo always had double doors leading to their courts – it was a habit of vanity, and it was so very easy to exploit. The man who oversaw the land of Rice was a clever politician, but he never quite grasped the significance of shinobi in politics… still, replacing him wouldn't take too long.

The doors swung open as he stepped before them, the court laying before him like an open book, every luxurious seat filled by an individual of some political importance. He didn't need to signal for his operatives – they were already in position.

"You!?" the man shouted in a rage, "I paid you already for the year, Sannin! Have you no honor?"

Orochimaru laughed.

"Two mistakes already, my lord," he grinned, glaring at the guards too paralyzed by fear to heft their pikes and spears, "You should know my name by now… it's not a terribly difficult one to remember…"

Having decided that the closest guard's arbitrary window of time to attack and win the right to live with an act of courage, devotion, or at least a desire to live, had run out, the Sannin took a quick second to wrap his fingers around the man's neck and _flick_, feeling the familiar heavy _crack_ of vertebrae separating in a way they were never meant to… at least not in a mundane person.

Before the man's weapon had hit the floor, Orochimaru was halfway across the room, standing in front of the now wide-eyed Daimyo:

"You should also know what kind of man I am..."

He gave a small nod. Shinobi, clad in thick black robes and sound village headbands, began appearing from the shadows, from the ceiling, from within the court itself. Their hands flashed with brilliant steel, and beautiful red sprayed across the table and floor, pooling at the feet of freshly-made corpses.

As quickly as they came, the sound ninja were gone. _Vanished_ with the wave of their leader's hand.

"I take _what_ I want… _when_ I want… from _whoever_ **I** **want**…"

He shrugged, as if he found the thought pointless, dismissible. Kimimaro fell in to his right, watching with indifference as the Daimyo's advisors and servants lay dead.

"_Because, you see… there is no one around to try and stop me_."

"You… you _monster!_" the terrified man cried, struggling to move in his ceremonial robes, in his ceremonial chair… his ceremonial life.

"A monster!" Orochimaru exclaimed, grinning and spreading his arms, "Yes! A monster has come to your palace, the same monster you invited in yourself, a mere year ago!"

In a moment, the Kusanagi's handle stuck out from the man's abdomen, a vicious red circle spreading from the point where blade met flesh.

"Hah! Isn't it wonderful, Kimimaro? A world where only the willful survive!"

"A world where power is the only thing that matters…" the Kaguya muttered wistfully.

"Power alone is meaningless," the Sannin corrected, "one must have a clear goal for which he acquires it: be it Sarutobi's ideal of the Will of Fire, or my own ambition, power needs purpose."

"But then, what is my purpose now, Lord Orochimaru?" Kimimaro wondered, "Am I not broken? Have I not failed you?"

"You have."

"So, then…"

"What, dear Kimimaro? What have I to gain by punishing you? Will it give me Sasuke Uchiha? Will it return to me my bodyguards?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama," he admitted, lowering his head.

"Then forget the past- a sound leaves only an echo behind, and even that doesn't last forever…"

This was the first step. The first step in his plan… he would whip up the wind that would tear down the major villages, start up the storm whose reach would envelop the ninja nations and bring their crippled systems to their knees.

For it took losing his best men and being humiliated by the man from the stone to remind Orochimaru of the reason why he bothered – it was his ultimate ambition to master every jutsu.

And while he could live on forever, his life extended limitlessly by willing followers, his impatience got the better of him when his primary target became the Sharingan. Not anymore.

Now… now it was the time for the new world order, the destruction of all the old systems so that something new can come from their smoldering ruins. He would perpetuate this cycle of destruction and rebirth, for he is the only one who will be able to witness it in action forever.

The knowledge he could glean by merely observing such drastic changes… possessing it would be the closest thing to achieving godhood that man could accomplish…

And it all begins… with a single step.

* * *

"I don't understand, Kakashi-sensei… why can't we just walk across the water?"

A loud 'tsk' sound came from underneath the jonin's facemask, and he slowed their collective pace down a bit.

"It wouldn't end well. The entire waterfront is rigged with pulse traps; unless your chakra control is immaculate, the disruption will be enough to get you under the surface – the whirlpools handle the rest."

"And these pulses, are they tied to a specific technique?" Sasuke spoke up, curious.

Kakashi met his look, gave a tiny nod of approval, and then shook his head: "Probably … wasteful Jutsu aren't my specialty, however."

The idle conversation kept going for a minute longer, just until they reached the end of the stone outcropping. The jonin made two handsigns, and dropped his backpack, intent on securing the area against the likely presence of other shinobi squads.

Gathering up their bags in one place, the members of Team 7 took a moment to look at the village they were approaching – it was a ruin. Not to say that they haven't seen their share of wrecked buildings and places; their missions so far covered most, if not all the common scenarios a typical shinobi would come across during their service… this place was just… _wrecked_.

"Do you really think there's anyone still out there?" it was Sakura who voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

"It looks empty."

Naruto said nothing, however, watching the massive island ruin awe and silence. Was this really the place his mom lived before she came to live in the Leaf?

He spoke to Kakashi-sensei, got to see some old photographs. His father was recognizable enough – heck, he'd spent a big part of his childhood hanging around his dad's face on the mountain, blissfully unaware of who he was to him.

It was the reason why he was so deflated much of the time, actually. He felt like he should be doing more, trying harder… it was harder to do that these days. The realization that his parents weren't just a pair of nameless people, but two very specific individuals…

_Kushina Uzumaki_ – his mom. The woman that kept the nine-tailed fox in chains for a large chunk of her life, a woman that gave her life to save the village.

_Minato Namikaze_ – his dad. The leaf's fourth hokage, toad summoner, chakra genius much like his two predecessors, and the man that gave his life as well.

To think that the entity that had slain them was locked away inside of him, somehow…

"Naruto? You there?"

He stayed silent for only a moment longer, then spoke: "Whatever's in there… I want to see it, y'know?"

"And what if it's empty?"

It couldn't be, he knew. There was no way he'd learn what he has, do everything he did, only to come here and find nothing… it would be wrong, and Naruto himself believed that the world, by its' nature, can't be that wrong.

"Then I find another way," he declared, grinning:

"I want to live up to the legacies left behind by my mom and dad… but I don't know how to do that yet. It doesn't matter, though, because I'll keep going until I do."

"Always so dramatic, Naruto…" Kakashi spoke up, showing up in the impromptu camp, "though I guess it's as good a time as any… sit down, all of you."

Annoyed, confused and enthusiastic, the three genin did as they were told, plopping down on the stone outcropping, fixing their stares on the jonin.

"Last time I asked you to introduce yourselves, I told you to list the things you like, the things you hate, hobbies, and your dreams for the future… I want to know if anything's changed since then."

"Like that one time before the bell test?"

"Exactly."

"But then you gotta go first again, and actually say something this time!" Naruto smirked, pointing at the jonin, "don't just cop out like last time!"

Kakashi gave a mini-sigh, shaking his head. Surely they didn't think he'd pull the same trick twice? No, if he wanted to dodge the issue again, he'd do it in a completely different manner.

"Very well..."

They've grown up, he noticed. It wasn't a terribly big difference, but it was there; their missions, from the most humbling of D-Ranks to their run-ins with people like Zabuza, Itachi and Orochimaru, have all affected them, made them slightly better shinobi, slightly better people.

Heck, Kakashi himself failed team upon team, never once truly living up to his title of jonin instructor… until he met those three. He's grown up too, more than he'd ever care to admit, actually.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like reading controversial books, and I don't like seeing people I care about getting hurt. My hobbies include competitive bouts with my fellow jonin, taking long walks in the forest, and maintaining my gear. As for my dreams… well, seeing you three earn your vests would be a good start."

Naruto's face brightened. This was clearly better than their first go around, so it only made sense he'd do the same.

"Alright!" he started, looking excited, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I still like ramen, but I also like meeting new people and making new friends. I don't like people who lie, and people that ignore me. My dream… Well, I'm still gonna be Hokage, and you better believe it, but I also want to help Sasuke complete his goal, and I want to live up to my parents' legacies!"

"I don't need your help, _Naruto_. I can complete my goal on my own."

"Well you have it, so you better start thinking about how I can help instead of trying to brush me off! We're friends, Sasuke, and I'll prove it!"

This time, the inevitable '_Hn_' noise came slower than usual. While neither Naruto nor Sakura noticed, Kakashi sure did, taking it as a sign of improvement.

He realized…When the day comes, and he no longer had any doubt that it will, that Sasuke accepts Naruto's offer… it'll be the day Team 7 wouldn't need him to guide them anymore.

"Sakura?"

"Right…" she sighed, then collected herself:

"I am Sakura Haruno… I like the feeling I get when we finish a mission successfully, and I don't like it when my teammates fight."

To emphasize, she glared at the two, who returned glares of equal, if not greater intensity.

"I don't like feeling useless and weak, and my dream…"

She hesitated there, unsure of what to say. Being with Sasuke was still her dream – it probably always would be. However, she wanted more from herself now. Being Team 7's third wheel was... not that satisfying anymore.

"…My dream, I think, is to prove to everyone that I _am_ strong. That the fate they put in me is justified…"

"A noble pursuit," Kakashi offered, then met eyes with the Uchiha.

'_Come on, say it,'_ he dared, never once speaking.

Sasuke merely smirked:

"It's the exact same question…" he began, still looking more amused than anything, "and you still get it wrong."

"I don't follow," Naruto said, confused.

"You're asking me about dreams… but what I have is a _goal_. I made that clear last time."

"Come on, Sasuke, do it properly," Kakashi chided.

"Fine… My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like it when I progress as a shinobi, and I don't like anything that amounts to wasting my time…" he leaned forward, closing his eyes for a moment, "My goal remains unchanged; I will restore my clan, and slay Itachi Uchiha… I _will_ complete that goal."

* * *

"Things are developing differently than anticipated," the first man spoke, gaze focused on the village below, "while ultimately of no consequence, these…_alterations_ might prove troublesome in the short term."

"If they are of no consequence, why bring them to my attention?" the second man asked, closing his eyes for but a moment, "surely you aren't that idle."

"Idle? No."

They were both tired. The way of the shinobi, they both realized, would lock the world in an endless cycle of conflict that didn't much care about what it consumed; so long as the pyres of conflict blazed on, someone would be suffering.

Neither would ever consider simply retiring… that was the easy way out.

"Do you think he is a threat?" the first man asked.

"No."

"Yet he moves quickly, recruiting powerful individuals to his cause – wittingly or unwittingly."

"There are bigger threats."

"Oh.." the first man sighed, disappointed,"…_him._"

"_He_ is a dangerous man to be left alone."

"Then why not act?" the man challenged, "Surely you can stop him? You are a man of great ability, after all."

There was no reply.

Annoyed, the first man began walking, blending into the shadows and then melting away in them. It was a petty trick, played for an audience of none; a wasted effort.

He could never understand… threats approached from all sides, and it was only the nobility of their efforts that ensured safety… If one stopped to brush off every speck of dust that falls, it would be all he ever did.

Some things couldn't be brushed off so easily, however… some things demanded attention, like a bawling child with no mother, or a fire that would consume all in its' path if left to rage.

Right now, there were four pieces on the board, with a fifth threatening to step forward and claim a spot for itself. They could not hope to snuff out every spark… eventually, some would make fires.

Blazing pieces, he realized, on a blazing board.

He turned to speak to the woman, the one that always lingered close, in the shadows:

"Come, we've work to do."

* * *

**To make up for some of those missing words, I'll go crazy with a long authors note, mostly filled with questions that you can answer at your leisure:**

**-Your prediction, right off the bat: _How does this story end?_ (I know the answer, as does another wonderful person, but I wanna hear your theories, if any exist)**

**-Chapter length? I aim for the crisp 4000 words, but I figure shorter chapters would mean faster updates? (This isn't a promise, just speculation)**

**-Humor, yes or no? The original series was fairly amusing in that regard, Shippuden less so, but humor was undoubtedly a part of Naruto... should it be part of this fic as well?**

**-Pairings? It's still early in the story, but which ones would you like to see most in _this_ story? And why?**

**-About Shovel Guy... Should I devote a bit more screen time to him? He's basically a plot element, but I've noticed you guys (and gals) react favorably, so it's a possibility.**

**-Movies? To be honest, I've only seen 'Blood Prison', 'Road to Ninja' and 'The Last', and would appreciate input on whether any of the other ones is worth including in the story in some way.**

**Every answer will go into the magic inspiration machine that helps me sit down and work up something readable. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	38. Book 2,5 - Ch2: Black Lightning

**Apologies for the atypically long delay. Had a massive case of writer's block I had to force my way through.**

**InsaneIsBestSane: The problem with pairing Guy off is in the fact that he is either asexual, or basically has a village-sized harem. DID YOU SEE THOSE PECKS? MY GOD!**

**Jigoku: The Eye on the Moon plan working? No, I would never do thaaat... ;)**

* * *

**And finally, the savage that went ahead and wrote up a metric ton of reviews - Illuminated. **

**ch1 - I might've brought this up in a PM, but YES! Minato making a mockery of space and time does have something to do with the plot devices of the young man and the seer!**

**ch6, ch7, ch9 - Those are MK-level brutal... They're perfect! Also, if you want, I can make the Guren vs Haku fight a reality - sounds epic.**

**ch10 - In this story, at least, 'Madara' had perfectly manipulated the Mizukage even before Zabuza's first rebellion. It was one of the first things he did after getting Nagato and Konan on his side.**

**ch12 - I've noted such things because it'll be hilarious and heartbreaking when they get relevant.**

**ch14 - Thank you! As much as I love general praise, hearing that I do human relationships properly is the most motivating thing out there!**

**ch23 - You caught that? Good eye! It's a relevant difference.**

**ch27 - We agree. I am so gonna love writing more of him. Check out ch31, and tell me if I got him properly.**

**I honestly hope you will keep finding this story to your liking.**

* * *

He took first watch – only made sense, given his need to mull over the implications of the recent discussion.

There was progress, that was indisputable. The differences in the manner in which they spoke about their dreams, goals and ambitions were the only things Kakashi needed; their choice of words spoke volumes of their current dispositions towards the team as a whole, one another, and even themselves.

The most surprising one was Naruto, actually. He half expected the blonde to let the significance of his heritage get to him, creating illusions about things he'd be entitled to, things he would be owed. Instead, he stayed true to form, promising to become a shinobi his mother and father would be proud of.

To think that the child sacrificed to become the Nine-tails' jinchuriki would, despite the obviously poor way his upbringing was handled, decide that he wishes to grow up to become a hero… it spoke of Konoha, more than anything else. The Will of Fire took root in his heart, and it would take a great darkness to dislodge it now… a darkness Kakashi would give his own life to stop, if ever such a time came.

There were threats, obviously. The Akatsuki were most direct, with Itachi and his Kiri ally plainly saying that they will be coming for him. Orochimaru was a close second; Naruto's involvement in the death of what reports claim to be one of his primary officers wouldn't go unnoticed.

Alas, the threat that truly worried Kakashi was much closer to home – Danzo.

While he had run only a single surveillance op as part of the Anti-Root, the one that kept him away from the Land of Tea, he had seen enough to know that whatever their motivation was, it couldn't possibly justify the methods. Were he not there, watching those faceless men and women slay the Kusagakure scouts, no one would ever know that anything had happened there, in the middle of the night, smack-dab in the village square.

The Root was strong... strong and dangerous.

Some small relief came from the fact that Naruto was least likely to go along with whatever scheme men like Danzo or Orochimaru could concoct – even when not given the choice, the idiot would take a third or fourth option; it was the way he did things.

For a moment he thought he had seen a shadow move; in that same moment, he had appeared beside it, seeing that it was merely a wild hare. He put it down quietly and carried it over to the low-burning fire.

Shadows were tricky buggers; Could be nothing, could be the thing that kills you. In the odd case, could be a Nara that decided to mess with you a bit; admittedly, that was the rarest of cases.

Much like darkness, shadows had this way of not letting go once they had you. You saw the light, but you did not live in it; those that did, however, knew nothing of what was in the shadows.

Kakashi had yet to meet a man who stepped out of the shadows, out of the darkness, back into the light.

His wandering continued on a while longer. They've yet to reach the village properly, having to find and navigate through one of the many expedition tunnels various villages made throughout the years, but after that, it would only be a matter of dealing with unknown, impossibly complicated and impossibly dangerous traps… easy enough, so long as it didn't require the finest of depth perception, of course.

That was one of the few things Kakashi couldn't deny as his weakness; having to operate with just one eye made his career as a shinobi rather complicated at times, seeing as he couldn't gauge distance quite as well as he could when he was a kid fighting in a war.

Other Jonin, both Konoha and foreign, brought this handicap of his up as often as they could in combat, mostly when their attempts to exploit it fell flat. His secret was amazingly simple, however…

It was only then that he, a perpetually watchful jonin, noticed the slowly pulsing sigil on the ground.

"Huh… That wasn't there before…"

He blacked out.

…

Eye snaps open, and he realizes he's no longer at the outcropping overlooking the ruined Whirlpool Village. Arms and legs feel heavy, sluggish, but still move unobstructed, so he breaks into a run.

'_The kids. Have to find them, make sure they're safe_,' he thinks.

Air feels strange, he notices. No hint of poison, at least none that he can taste or smell, but strange nonetheless. He moves faster anyway. Another shadow stirs, but this time he has no time for chasing it down.

'_Just watch it_,' he says to himself, '_even if it's something, you can only watch_.'

Hand pushes the headband aside, and the world, or this blasted part of it, anyway, comes to life. It's in that very moment that Kakashi Hatake remembers why he didn't take on a genin team for the longest of times…

He's in a steel corridor of some kind, near its' exit; open air on one side, the innards of the hills on the other – the scent of old secrets lingers in the air in both directions, but he can't really focus on either.

The shadow, he realizes, wasn't just a critter this time. He messed up, he realized, letting whatever it is get as close as it did. He couldn't afford distractions, not now when he had scarcely a clue as to what was going on.

Things hardly play out properly in this line of work, however…

A large, butcher-bladed sword swishes past where his head would've been, and he strikes at the wrist of the arm that's holding it. No luck, though, whoever's attacking is no rookie.

'_Why now_?' he thinks, a kunai dancing between his fingers, ready to jump at his command. Shoulders tense a bit as he finds a stable-looking wall to put between himself and other possible assailants:

'_I should've seen this coming, though_.'

"Damn… the Leaf's gone all-out if they've sent you, Sharingan Kakashi…"

'_Water' _it says on the left shoulder; '_Lightning'_ on the right. The large blade merely confirms Kakashi's suspicions – this is the Raikage's right-hand man, Darui of the Black Lightning.

"…"

He readied one of his many Sharingan genjutsu, but flinched backwards when the dark-skinned man lashed out at him with the blade, kicking up some gravel to make room.

"Nah, man…" Darui drawled, the majority of his face hidden behind the immaculately polished surface of his blade, "against a dude like you, there's no playing it halfway."

Kakashi nodded, moving a few unruly strands of hair out of the way:

"Very well. If you want me to kill you and start another pointless war, I'm sure I can oblige…"

"Sure… _kill me," _Darui grinned, twirling his blade and leveling it at the copy-nin, "see how it turned out for the last man who made that claim."

The open air was the only way to go, Kakashi realized, as he tumbled backwards, disappearing into shadow and dust; he's going to need room if he's to dodge the attacks of someone like this man… a lot of room.

It's been a while since he faced a foe of this caliber, though. Since the Wave, there were precious few opportunities for the copy-nin to truly let loose. And, to be quite honest, he's been aching for a proper fight for a while now…

oOoOoOo

He caught sight of his foe in the clearing. It was almost dawn, with a bright yellow sun lingering just beyond the horizon. Long shadows stretched across the area, and one of them was his current hiding spot.

It couldn't be him, Kakashi thought – the real Darui wouldn't stand out in the open like that. He was clever, of course, standing in a shadow and making it hard to tell whether it's a clone or not, but bait only works if the supposed prey is willing to bite.

"You step on one of those sigils too?" came a question from somewhere across; the open area was a shinobi's playground, and bouncing your voice off of surfaces was child's play for men like them.

A bit of string will help, he realized. Take a shuriken and slingshot it across – even if the Kumo-nin notices the glint and goes for it, Kakashi himself would be far enough away.

Twiddle with some string, then send it flying. _Whoosh._

Of course, the rather sharp bit of metal sails right through his perceived foe, jamming itself somewhere near the entrance to the tunnels… but no reaction. Curious.

His fascination with the silence cost him. While he was busy fishing for the Kumo-nin, the man was hunting him down in turn… and Darui was the better hunter of the two. Like it did so many times before, Obito's eye saved him, capturing the tiniest flicker of light in the corner of his vision, sending him diving to the side, away from the blow that would have certainly claimed his head had it hit.

"Darn..." he drawled, hefting the blade and swinging it at the copy-nin, keeping him off balance, "and I was close, too."

Kakashi tumbled, coming to his feet and leaping upwards, clear over his opponent, landing on the far side of the dust bowl the two of them found themselves in. The kunai was in his hand once more, gleaming in the rising sun.

Darui batted away the explosive tag; the copy ninja thought he was being clever, but he noticed the minute flick of his wrist. It had to have been a weapon, of course, but he appreciated the effort nonetheless. He rolled his shoulders, beckoning his Konoha counterpart to attack.

His wish was granted, as the silver-haired jonin came down upon him like a typhoon, a storm of blades, lightning and fury. Thin, brilliant strips of lightning hung in the air as the kunai made their way through, rebuffed time and time again by the great dark blade of the Sandaime's protégé.

Huffing, Kakashi threw up a handful of dust, using the minute distraction to step back and get through his hand-signs:

_Over a hundred Jutsu, and I can't afford to pick the wrong one…_

"Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

Chakra roared to life in his hand, and he had to steady it to avoid falling over from the discharge. From the Lightning Cutter's form came a beast forged of pure electricity, darting across the field in an erratic, zig-zag pattern.

"Two can play at that game, Hatake!" Darui smirked, having narrowly dodged the technique. He too used lightning, and was familiar with both its' strengths _and_ weaknesses; he had a second before that beast of his would be redirected.

"Let's see you copy this, then… Lightning Style: Black Panther!"

The secret of Black Lightning, as a form of expressing pure Lightning Style, was known to two men in history. Darui was the other one.

What an Uchiha's Amaterasu was to regular fire, Black Lightning was to standard electricity – it was the storm that consumed other storms, the unstoppable thunder that one couldn't flee. Even the most powerful of Wind techniques fell before the unbridled might of a properly focused bolt.

The Third Raikage, a titan among men, barely scratched the surface of what could be done with such a technique before his death. His legacy, however, would live on.

Because Darui… for all his reputation as a slacker… was anything _but_ unfocused.

The black panther was quick, far quicker than the running beast. It was only when he realized that it wasn't aiming for him that Kakashi noticed his mistake – the panther wasn't aiming to destroy the beast, but rather _consume it_.

Dozens of possibilities flashed in the copy ninja's mind. Maneuvers, techniques, forms… all his skills, ready to be put to use avoiding the undoubtedly grisly death that awaits if he is hit by a technique like that. And yet, with all that, he still could really focus on one single thing.

'_I hope the kids are safe…'_

oOoOoOo

He had to admit it to the Konoha-nin, he was putting up a proper fight. Usually it'd be the first blow, the one Kakashi managed to dodge, that ends the foes that end up in his way.

And the Lightning Beast? Extra points, you just can't fake style like that…

However… All good things must come to an unfortunate, and often messy, end.

"I'll remember this fight, Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry about this..."

By this point, his black panther consumed the running beast, spawning a copy of itself from the chakra. Between the two monsters hunting him, as well as the beastmaster himself, Hatake lost this fight the moment he assumed the panther was going for him.

Now, all he needed to do was set up a simple earth jutsu and let loose with the finishing blow. It was a bit dull, actually, considering how the man's reputation painted him as some kind of monster… just flesh and blood, like everyone else.

"Earth Style: Granite Mirror Graveyard!"

A simple technique, yet so deadly when combined with the proper follow-up… and as with most Earth Jutsu, it merely required holding the snake seal at the end.

One by one, breaking through the worn, dusty ground of whatever this place was, polished slabs of stone came into the light, slowly closing a circle around the copy nin and two panthers.

He watched, silently, as Kakashi managed to dispel one of the panthers with a perfectly timed Wild Water Wave; too little, too late, unfortunately. A couple of seconds later, and the final slab rose into its' place, forming a perfect, unbroken and unblemished ring.

"Gale Style…" he began, holding his arms outward before pressing them together to make the necessary seals, "… Laser Circus!"

Dozens of brilliant, dazzling beams shot from his hands, crashing into the granite bowl and quickly filling it with dancing bolts of ricocheting light. This combination was the one-two combo of every Gale Style user, and it was a damn effective one. Even someone with the _Sharingan_ couldn't possibly dodge them all, especially when hounded by a black panther.

"Sorry, man…" Darui drawled, looking genuinely apologetic as his technique reached critical mass, blowing out the granite arena and leaving a shallow, but smoldering crater in its' wake. The force of the explosion forced him a couple of steps back, and he barely got to shield his eyes from the brilliant light and the minor debris sent flying everywhere.

"About what?" came a voice, sounding rather carefree for one coming from a dead man.

"…"

Darui blinked, then leapt back, only to press against the wall. The wall shouldn't have been that close… he was almost certain of it…

"Confused?" Kakashi offered, approaching from three directions at once. Were they shadow clones, or mere light illusions, like he used before?

"Now, you must be wondering… Did he do it while being chased by angry black panthers, or maybe before? Or, and listen to this, did I somehow manage to escape your deathtrap?"

Two of the Kakashi lunged at him, but fell to the great black cleaver, dissolving into water. Yet two more were now in their place, still marching forward implacably…

"An illusion? But if one has gotten this far, you are dead already, aren't you?" the copy-nin carried on, voice equal parts jovial and menacing, "Wouldn't that be _dull_, huh?"

"Forget these mind games…" Darui frowned, throwing the cleaver at the central Kakashi, pinning him to the ground as his hands made the quickest set of seals of his life.

"Lightning Style: Tsunami of Inspiration!"

The two sigils on his shoulders came alive, water and lightning coming together to unleash their terrible fury - First was the wave, roaring to life from nowhere and yet getting everywhere, soaking not only the visages of the copy-nin, but the general vicinity around the Gale Style user, turning the once cracked and dusty floor of their impromptu battlefield into something that resembled a marsh. Second was the storm, crisp blue bolts that sprang from his arms into the water, momentarily frying everything that was in contact with the water… anything but Darui himself, that is.

"You're gonna need a bit more than some _genjutsu_ to throw _**me**_ off, Copy Ninja…"

"…"

He was speechless. The copy-nin, the man who indulged in all manner of combat banter, the man who enjoyed his fights not only because of the thrill of danger but the witty conversation as well… he was completely, utterly, _speechless._

He knew that those with the bloodlines of advanced chakra natures could mix their two primary affinities, but to see someone intentionally use them separately… it was _beautiful_.

His eye was on fire… or at least that was how it felt. His vision, crap as it was with the depth problems, was now starting to blur, bad. Even if his famous eye _could_ predict the future, he doubted it'd be a cheerful one by this point.

The illusion consumed monstrous amounts of chakra – not only was it a Sharingan technique, but using it on someone as willful as Darui of the Hidden Cloud… why didn't it work?

At least… he sighed, taking a breath and settling into a basic strong fist stance. At least they were both running on fumes now. And he figured he could take the Cloud titan in a fistfight… probably.

"I'm still alive…" he eye-smirked, motioning with his finger for his foe to come closer, "I can't die here, you know…"

"Oh?" Darui stumbled to his feet, pulling the charred blade from the ground and, realizing that it's become too heavy for one hand, hefted it with both:

"That makes it ok for me to kick the bucket, eh?" he mused, looking somewhat out of it.

They drew closer to one another. The once massive arena had shrunk in their eyes, the wide world coming down to nothing more than the muddy hole in the ground their battle gave birth to.

_Determination _drove both men… but for different reasons.

For Kakashi, it was simple; he needed to protect those three. If he died here, the Whirlpool would undoubtedly swallow them. His last hurrah would be nothing more than a whimper, a wailing cry of a man who failed to protect those important to him yet again.

For Darui, it was his unflinching devotion to the ideal of duty. When he sat down to have his natures etched into his shoulder, when he stood to study with the Third Raikage… he did it not for some petty dream of power, but rather for the village, his home and the place for which he would face down the most powerful shinobi, even if it meant his death.

The swing came low, but even as tired as it was, Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw the move coming. The counterattack, however, was little more than a well-aimed haymaker; the blow connected perfectly, shaking Darui's jaw and sending a fresh wave of pain through his already exhausted and hurting body.

"Oh…" he spat, shaking his head and locking eyes with the copy nin once more, feeling his eyelids grow as heavy as the blade in his hands. He swung once more.

'_Too slow_' Kakashi thought, unable to do anything but sway weakly to the side as the cleaver tore his flak jacket from bottom to top, taking a small bit of his eyebrow as well. Hot blood began pouring down the side of his face… Red on Red.

Ignoring the pain, he reached out, pressing hard on the wrist of the hand he had managed to grab hold of – a pained moan was followed by the soggy splash of metal and mud. For a moment, Kakashi felt good about his predictions again.

He didn't wait for ideas – the other fist just moved.

One blow… two…

He blinked, and now he was holding a clearly unconscious man by the collar. He tried to swing once more, but his hand shook so badly it hurt.

Kakashi needed a moment to rest.

oOoOoOo

'_Where are we..?'_

Whatever this place was, some kind of circular storage area by the look of it, it was now ruined. Between the granite circus and the explosion of water, it looked nothing like the smooth-edged arena it was mere minutes ago – just a swamp, a messy, bloody, ruined swamp.

His legs buckled, and he sunk into the mud a bit, kneeling before the fallen form of his enemy… and what an enemy he was, holding nothing back, fighting outside of the shadows and coming at him with all the determination of the Hidden Cloud.

He fought Gale users before, he was sure of it… but none compared to this.

To be drained this much this quickly… the intensity of it all still stunned. Then again, fights to the death usually didn't last for hour upon hour. Talking had its' place, of course, but sometimes it knew to prolong fights far beyond their expiration date.

He paused. Was he seriously thinking about the merits of combat banter… now?

Shaking his head and heaving a sigh, Kakashi reached for the butcher's blade. It was a magnificent piece, forged of the dark durable quasi-steel alloy that was oft found in Cloud ninja gear – it was also heavy… _so damn heavy._

Pushing himself back onto his feet, Kakashi held the blade high, watching impassively at the beaten, but still very living body of the Cloud's Darui. He had beaten him, and in so doing gained the right to decide the man's fate.

He needed only swing down, and everything he could become, everyone he would hurt and everyone he would save would all be undone.

It was strange. He had, on rare occasion, killed more dangerous individuals… he never once thought about how their deaths would affect the world during those executions. Something about this one, be it the sheer _exhaustion_, or maybe the random, almost arbitrary way in which they simply came across one another…

The Cloud wanted the Whirlpool's secrets as well, that much was clear. Did he come with a team of his own, though? Would ending this man end them as well?

Kakashi held the blade aloft, and decided…

* * *

**Decided what? I'd like to hear what you think... Maybe it's a vote?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	39. Book 2,5 - Interlude 1: Intentions

**Yes, the outcome of previous chapter's scuffle is still up in the air. I'm kind of sorry, but not all that much, seeing as so many of you called it. I had hoped that I made it a bit tougher to call, honestly... though it may just be Kakashi being a softie.**

**A minor interlude chapter, because I seem to be unable to move on with the main plot without diverging (heh) every few chapters.**

**ModernErasmus: May the gods of Fanfictioning hear your words - I work hard to make my story a quality read, and I'm happy you enjoy it!**

**Oh I Am Slain: Seems I lost ya, mate... Darn shame, but I guess I can't complain - Book 2 really is sub-standard work for me... Glad you liked Book 1, though!**

**And another round for Illuminated:**

**31 - It's not all bathhouses and babes for the Toad Sage. I do believe I've laid the foundation of a decent OC with this chapter.**

**32 - Good find. Yes, Lee and Gaara clearly still have beef. It won't be unaddressed forever, though.**

**36 - Taken for consideration. My humor seems to work only as momentary inspiration, trying to focus it usually ends poorly.**

**37 - I mentioned it'll be a million words, and I'll keep to that, even if it means the story ends in 2020. I never go back on my word; that's my ninja way!**

**38 - It's promised, and it will happen... I just wish I wasn't so terrible at direct humor. (BTW, I don't mind.)**

* * *

Tsunade heard the door creak behind her. For reasons her own, she had decided to forgo the administrative duties of the Hokage for the afternoon, instead choosing to indulge herself with watching over the village from her panoramic window.

So much has been happening lately, she's barely been able to keep up. Even hustling Shizune and those two gate guard chunin into helping out with the monkey work hardly helped matters; for every minute she'd manage to save, something would come up demanding two.

Thankfully, the village was doing well. All over the Land of Fire, Leaf shinobi did good work dealing with the threats locals couldn't handle on their own. Whether it'd be a group of bandits that grows too large, or the occasional practitioner of the occult, all would eventually be stopped by a man or woman that she herself dispatched.

It showed on the streets themselves – children ran through alleys and into parks, followed by smiling parents. Merchants freely walked from square to square, peddling their wares and, if they were particularly wealthy or fortunate, setting up shop for a longer stay. Shinobi, always subtle, leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ensuring that the idyllic visage of the village stays undisturbed.

She should be happy… but still concerns plagued her. It was frustrating.

The 'Anti-Root' taskforce she had assembled produced barely any results, though it wasn't due to its' members. Whatever Danzo had in the pipeline, it was buried rather well, no overt signs of activity showing even after a few weeks of intense hive-rattling. The fact that such a powerful and competent individual could be working against the interests of the Hokage, and by extension the village itself, was greatly disquieting.

Then there was the whole thing with Uzushiogakure… a dead village suddenly coming to life.

She had her doubts, of course – it looked too convenient. Yet, no matter how she looked at it, it was impossible for someone to fake the call; everything from the source to the wavelengths checked out, covering even the obscure details only Konoha knew from their shared history with the village.

Regardless of the risk, the place was a treasure trove of knowledge – Naruto, being half-Uzumaki, had the best odds of accessing some of it... Ideally, it would be the kind of knowledge the village could eventually share with its' peers, but she wouldn't much complain if it just put them ahead in the perpetual arms race.

Then came the threats of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki organization. Between the high-functioning sociopath that was her former teammate and a battle unit of half a dozen S-Ranked criminals, she would be hard-pressed to pick the worse option.

The Akatsuki, at least, made their intentions clear; they've already effectively subjugated every country between the Lands of Wind and Fire, only the occasional low rank request being handed off to the two lands' hidden villages. Itachi Uchiha was coming for Naruto, the Nine-Tails jinchuriki… it was safe to assume that they'd be coming for all the others, too.

After all, they had the muscle for it, and they damn sure had the resources. She'd kill for a chance to talk to their accountant…

Orochimaru, however, was a whole other kind of threat. The man's vast knowledge of the village made him far more dangerous than your run-of-the-mill nuke-nin, and he had already proven himself by nearly destroying the village and killing the Sandaime…

True, it was confirmed that the Third's parting shot effectively handicapped the snake Sannin, but it was only a matter of time before someone like Orochimaru finds a way to cheat the Shinigami of its' prize.

Once that happens… what? He could amass his forces and take the Uchiha by force, having failed to entice him into joining willingly. He could plot another incursion – apparently, everyone and their mothers could just pop up in the village, ranging from exiled Sannin to S-Rank Criminals…

At least he wouldn't be going back to the Akatsuki. According to Jiraiya's network, the falling out he had with the group removed that particular possibility… However, if they picked up on the Uzu transmissions, so could he… if he bothered to look, that is.

She sighed.

There were a great many things that lurked at the edges, waiting for their chance to leap at her village and take a pound of flesh... She'd make damn sure that anyone stupid enough to actually go for it has one hell of a time trying, though.

She wanted to say that being Hokage was in the blood, that she took to the position merely because her grandfather did the same. She really did.

She'd even accept that it was the brat's passion that inspired her to pay back some of what she owed the village that raised her into the woman she was today. That wasn't it, either.

In truth, regardless of how many snickers and eye-rolls it'd provoke, Sarutobi-sensei's teachings about the Will of Fire best described what drove her to keep working as the Hokage. The knowledge that she is nurturing a place where people are willing to put their lives on the line to protect their comrades, a place where everyone is working to impart their strength and wisdom in to the next generation, herself included… _that_ was a place worth fighting for, worth leading.

For all her shitty luck, Tsunade managed to pull one hell of a good hand this past year… Choice cards excluded, of course.

* * *

He never understood the appeal of thrones.

Hokage he could understand – it was a position one earned though strength, knowledge and recognition… a position that could've been his, but alas. Thrones, however, he never could quite get. What's the point of having the fanciest chair in the room if everyone already knew you were their superior?

Still, he sat in it, watching with some mild amusement as his shinobi kept moving in the multitudes of equipment from the Sound to the royal palace itself. The daimyo's glorious gallery was converted to a simple storage area, and the multitudes of pointless kitchens, pantries and dining rooms were all transformed into shinobi facilities of some kind.

"Lord Orochimaru, is this about the Whirlpool transmission?" Kabuto bowed, having only just entered the room. Funnily enough, he still wore the same purple shirt he used during his infiltration of the Leaf..

There he was – his other right hand man, the medic. It was funny, actually, having so many right-hand men when he himself was left-handed; details such as that made life delightful, after all.

However, with what he intends to do in the following months, he would need Kabuto to be more than an underling – he needed to know, beyond a doubt, where the medic's loyalties truly lied. Coincidentally, he had just the test.

"Kabuto… would you please hand me your glasses?"

"I see…" the young man sighed, then carefully took off his spectacles, retrieved a small wiping rag from his pocket, gave them a proper cleaning, returned the rag, and then handed them to the Sannin.

Nodding, Orochimaru crushed them in his hand. The narrowing of the boy's eyes was so painfully obvious.

"Would… would that be all, my lord?" he spoke, his voice terse, with a clear undertone of rage.

The Sannin merely grinned: "No, I requested _your_ eyeglasses, Kabuto, not a duplicate."

'_He noticed!? How?'_

"Ehm… as you wish…" he sighed, reaching into the pocket and producing the object.

Once again, as soon as the handoff was made, the Sannin crushed the spectacles.

"You are surprisingly persistent, dear Kabuto."

'_Again? How could he know I had two sets of spares?'_

"As are you, my lord. I suspect this is some kind of test, seeing as you've focused on destroying my most treasured possession… it shouldn't surprise me that you've deduced that much."

"Yes I am. In fact…" and with a wave of his hand, Orochimaru revealed another object in his hand – a round pair of spectacles.

Kabuto ran a finger across another of his pockets, his breath catching.

"Don't."

Orochimaru crushed them. The look of glee on his face was merely the twisting of the knife.

"…"

How would Kabuto react, he wondered. Just rolling over won't do, of course, but neither will open revolt… perhaps he'll pretend to play along, then sell secrets to Sasori once given the opportunity? All manner of choices were available to the boy, and his decision intrigued the Sannin greatly.

However, instead of sighing, screaming, or even attacking, Kabuto merely straightened up and _smirked._

'_My, my… he's even better than I expected. Wonderful!'_

"Would you kindly return my glasses, Lord Orochimaru?"

Brilliant! Despite his background, he resists the temptation to lose his temper – a dangerously keen mind, rational enough to know his place, yet ambitious enough to be willing to do whatever it takes to advance his position…

"Ah, if only you didn't oust yourself during the crush… what Kimimaro and the four have failed to do, you would surely accomplish…"

The spectacles took to the air, easily caught by the medic who wasted no time in returning them to their place atop his nose. The praise was earned, of course, but the message that came with it was more important.

"And yet Sasuke Uchiha eludes us for now. Surely there is a better goal towards which I could work?"

Neither of them wasted any time. Once the meaning behind the conversation was known to them both, the words themselves lost value. Intent carries over far better than words, anyway.

"The Akatsuki. Bring everything we have to…" He turned over to one of the shinobi on standby, "which room was my work area?"

"The concubines' chambers, sir. It's the only place with the proper lighting."

Not the most effective of shinobi, perhaps, but a rather skilled interior designer. This particular base would at least reflect the spirit of the building it was before he _cleared_ it.

"Yes, there. And afterwards, you will head to the Whirlpool." he nodded, dismissing both the shinobi and Kabuto himself.

"Very well," the bespectacled young man returned the nod, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

There was not a conceivable situation where Yakushi Kabuto would sacrifice his own well-being for someone else's, this much was clear. However, aside from that rather _minor_ flaw, he was an invaluable asset, with a proficiency in medical jutsu and espionage that rivaled his own in his younger days. Besides, if he wanted someone to take hits for him, both Kimimaro and Subject Zero… Juugo, would do far better in the role.

"You there!" he looked over to the interior designer shinobi once more.

"My lord!"

"Contact the border outposts, bring me the Hozuki and the Uzumaki… and _Shin_. Bring them all."

He'd need anyone even remotely capable to be close at hand – claiming the Land of Sound itself was merely the first step. What followed was handling the Akatsuki, and that wasn't going to be an easy fight.

He was aware of the majority of their members, of course. Most relevant were Yahiko and Konan, the children from the Rain Village, one whom possessed the Rinnegan, while the other exhibited great versatility, and greater reserves.

Next came his 'partner', the mad puppeteer Sasori, who aside from being a medical genius almost on par with Tsunade and Orochimaru himself, was essentially a one-man army. While there were few toxins that could threaten the snake Sannin, there was no doubt that the master of the Red Sand held those few that did.

The _Jashinist,_ Hidan… Orochimaru himself was involved in the rearing of that particular monster; whatever occult force was used for making the man into what he was, his pseudo-invulnerability didn't translate to immortality, thus making whole procedure worthless.

If he were to guess, however, he'd assume it was some kind of minor demonic possession… like a jinchuriki, but housing a much lesser demonic entity, one more inclined to the ceaseless slaughter…

Then the ageless immortal, Kakuzu… he had a decent idea, but Orochimaru's own technique was already far superior – what point is there to stealing the elemental proficiencies of others when you've all but mastered them all already? Still, a man with that much experience isn't to be taken lightly, despite his clear vulnerabilities.

The spy… Zetsu. He was a curious specimen, clearly derived of Hashirama Senju's genetic material, much like the only survivor of his own experiments… but he was never around long enough for Orochimaru to analyze him properly. An unknown factor, and thus a threat.

Hoshigaki was a brute. A powerful, skilled brute, but a brute nonetheless, and probably the least troublesome of the bunch, were they to clash directly.

His intel on their newest member was scarce at best, a former member of the explosion corps of Iwagakure…

And of course, there was _Itachi Uchiha_…

He had to wonder what kind of man made the decisions he made, what kind of genius made such an individual...

"…"

'_That makes no sense…'_

He knew Itachi was skilled… regardless of the hatred he felt towards the man, Orochimaru could admit when he was clearly outdone – the Uchiha's sharingan made him into a near unstoppable force, and reports of his genjutsu prowess place him as one of the most skilled users of the discipline in the world…

…so why would someone like that make the clearly _mindless_ decision to attack the Leaf in broad daylight, announcing the Akatsuki's intentions? Fear tactics justified it, but only to a point, and that point was greatly overshot.

From what Orochimaru knew of '_Pain_', as he liked to call himself, he was almost certain that the man wouldn't reveal his plans in such a manner, nor would he allow his underlings to do the same and survive. And yet, Uchiha Itachi was still very much alive...

"Someone is pulling strings for him… someone who has leverage over even the Rinnegan user…"

It was the only explanation that made sense – the Rinnegan were more powerful than the Sharingan, so no mere genjutsu, even one born of the Mangekyo, could persuade such a man to stay his wrath... and there was no logical reason to reveal the plans, even if the information was localized to Konoha only, which was doubtful at best.

Could the man from the stone be playing him? He did have the presence for it, yet…

No, he was missing something. Some key piece of information that would explain this… incoherence. There was a reason why Itachi attacked _after_ the Sandaime's death, a reason _why_ he attacked, and a reason why _whoever_ was really in charge of the Akatsuki would cover for him…

By the end of the day, Orochimaru would settle on a course of action – the puppeteer thought he was clever, but he shouldn't have though he was clever enough to outsmart the Snake Sannin - trying to do so would be the height of foolishness, after all.

* * *

**The thick plottens!**

**Genuinely, the thing that irked me the most was the sheer lack of logic of Itachi's move - how would someone as loyal as Kisame sit by and watch him do something that retarded? ****Then it hit me - someone (Obito a.k.a Tobi a.k.a Madara) was covering for him!**

**So... It's only natural a mind as keen as Orochimaru's would pick up on that little hint.**

**I'm actually a bit surprised how downright _dangerous_ Orochimaru would be as a villain if he had a clearer head...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've no clue when the next one will be up!**


	40. Book 2,5 - Ch3: Dangerous Knowledge

**The site's review system is on the fritz again, so I can't respond to the most recent ones, as I can't see any past Illuminated's one...**

**I assume they'll clear it up by the end of the month, but until then I'm stuck with the knowledge that people have expressed their opinions, and I've yet to see them...**

**As for the chapter - it's a bit different. Probably too much italics, though.**

**Also - 200 REVIEWS! Sure, some fics explode for way more than that, but each and every one feels like a victory, a reassurance that my work, the story these characters are helping me tell... it's worth creating.**

**I feel like it should be marked somehow, but "_Shark Sage!_" is still out of the question for the foreseeable future.**

* * *

_Kakashi held the blade aloft and decided…_

…that this time he'll stay his hand.

He let the blade sink into the muddy ground, feeling a twinge of relief now that he was rid of the thing. Without even turning to look at his fallen foe, he began marching towards the tunnel entrance.

Mercy was a fool's game, but Kakashi wasn't much of a player, anyway. Maybe this comes to bite him in the ass eventually, but right now, finding the kids takes priority.

* * *

Sasuke's head was splitting as he got up. The pain, by loose estimate, was about the same as the curse mark, but without the subsequent rush. He blinked a couple of times, and it began clearing up – a phantom pain leftover by whatever hit him while he was asleep.

The room he was in had a layer of dust as thick as his forearm, but even obscured as it was, the equipment was obvious. Just at first glance, he spotted enough chemistry gear to stock a typical Akimichi pill development lab, and then some. And it wasn't the simple stuff, either – this was top of the line stuff, full bio-chemistry by the looks of it.

The glaringly obvious Uzumaki clan crest indicated the facility to be associated with the village, at least… but then where would the building be, physically?

Underground was a possibility, but the air felt fresh and light, which speaks to normal, above-ground construction. Whatever the case, it most definitely wasn't the cliff top campsite he set up with some token help from Sakura.

Odds were, if he was hit, so were the others. Kakashi could take care of himself, probably, but if Naruto and Sakura ended up anywhere livelier, them being in serious trouble was a very real possibility.

While he wouldn't be exactly thrilled to have to bail them out from trouble again, losing either of them would be a massive setback. Doesn't matter if he wiped Orochimaru's goon squad from the face of the earth – losing your teammates is disastrous to both your career and your reputation… and Sasuke was keen on building a very specific reputation.

Then again, it was possible that he was the only one hit, kidnapped by whoever wanted to pluck the Sharingan from his skull. Although, if that was the case, he'd expect more straps and restraints, with the odd torture instrument on a nearby table, or some such cliche nonsense.

Things were heating up, that much was clear. People were making moves left and right, and it all seems to have started way back, in the Wave.

Zabuza and Haku were losers. Two-bit thugs with a couple of gimmicks and a nasty bloodline. Still, those two managed to haul ass all the way back to the mist, kicking off an uprising that ended the fourth Mizukage's life.

How'd he know that? Chunin should be more careful about who's listening in on their gossip.

From that point, everything seems to have gone sideways. He wanted to split, to leave the leaf behind and try his luck with Orochimaru, for no other reason than finding someone who'd actually teach him something useful.

Of course, Sakura sidetracked that particular plan…

Then they put the Hyuga on the team, and they hoof it all the way to Suna. Someone drops a chunin, and all eyes are on Kakashi, even though there was no way he'd do something that stupid… even he has a standard… kind of.

In the end, it was Sasuke himself who cleared his teacher's name, despite the fact that the rogue managed to slip away…

Point is, things aren't going the way they should. It's a tough feeling to pin down, but it's definitely there, a sensation in the back of his head not unlike his recent headache. Except, of course, this one was somewhat easier to ignore.

Now that he was here… wherever that was, might as well look around. Things happen in laboratories, and there's always someone who keeps a log. Find those logs, you find the story. The story, in turn, might just shed some light as to what exactly is his current location.

Naruto and Sakura… well, it was hardly likely that he'd just stumble across one of them if he went stumbling out of the building. Things were never that easy.

Dust took to the air as he swung it from the tabletop, revealing the multitudes of clipboards neatly arranged underneath. They all seemed to be written by the same hand, and they all referenced a single project, one that appeared to have lasted for the better part of a year.

Giving one of the clipboards a more thorough inspection, Sasuke paused, then hastily checked the other ones to confirm that what he just saw wasn't a mistake – truly enough, each and every one of the thin sheets of paper was signed with the exact same name.

That name… _Uchiha._

* * *

He'd whistle in appreciation of the sheer _size_ of the buildings, were he not actively trying to keep a low profile. Naruto had to admit – the Whirlpool's structures dwarfed most of the ones back at the Leaf, with only the Hokage's tower and the hospital, universally seen at the largest buildings in the village, matching the scale of construction.

So far, there was no sign of anyone. He woke up in some kind of alley, and there wasn't anyone nearby… in fact, the village matched the 'deserted' part of its reputation quite well. Between the obviously ruined buildings and the few long-neglected surviving ones, the place truly did seem… lost.

It was kind of sad, actually, considering that his ancestors were supposed to come from here, generation upon generation of talented men and women. It _wasn't _hishome… but it _could've_ been, maybe.

And it really looked way, way smaller on the outside. He wasn't quite sure how they made that effect… you can't exactly _vanish_ an entire village's worth of buildings…

Then again, the Third Hokage did it, even though he cheated:

_A younger Naruto is celebrating his tenth birthday. It's a lovely day, even though early October coats the village in golden-orange hues. That year, it was also a Saturday, so he didn't have class._

_The Third Hokage was walking with him. With everything that kept happening throughout the village, the god of shinobi still managed to find some time to spend with the energetic blonde kid that seemed to draw sneers from shinobi, their families, and over time, the majority of the village populace._

_Their walk had them pass by the academy, which was mostly empty this time of the week – no doubt Iruka and some civilian girl sneaked inside, if the footprints were anything to go by, but neither of the two made any mention of it_

_Children were observant, Naruto more than most; he found nothing strange about the footprints. Hiruzen merely acknowledged yet another thing he was no longer fit to do._

"_So, Naruto, did you think about what you would like as a present for your birthday? I know it should be a surprise, but I don't know if I'll have the time to go looking."_

"_You're always busy, Jiji! And besides, I told you – I want you to teach me your super cool fire jutsu."_

"_I can't do that until you're officially a genin, those are the rules. I'd know, I wrote them."_

_Naruto made a valiant effort of trying to sulk, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. If the old man finally found some time for him, and him alone, he couldn't be sad, not really._

"_Alright, then make the academy disappear! Iruka-sensei's classes are so boring, and he doesn't teach us any jutsu!"_

_All things considered, he should've understood it then and there – never once did a man do something honest after a smirk like that._

"_Alright, close your eyes, Naruto."_

_So he did. He felt like he was pulled into the air for a moment, and then settled back on the firm ground – whatever the Hokage did, it looked like a earth-moving technique at the time._

_And true to his word, Hiruzen Sarutobi made the academy disappear. The yard was still there, empty and clear, the buildings behind the school now clearly visible._

_At first, Naruto was overjoyed. No more boring classes! Now all they could do was play around in the yard and do taijutsu!_

_But then… wouldn't Iruka-sensei have to go on missions? And what about Sakura… she actually __**liked**__ class, and he didn't want to make her sad…_

"_Uhm… can you put it back?"_

_The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at that, no trace of his earlier smirk:_

"_What's the matter, Naruto? Isn't this what you wanted? The academy is gone."_

"_Please, Jiji, you have to put it back! If there's no academy, I can't become a genin!"_

"_But I thought you didn't like Iruka's boring classes," he spoke, sounding surprised. That too was a giveaway – the Third Hokage was hardly surprised by anything, a boy changing his mind was a triviality._

"_But it has to be there! I can't become Hokage if I never become a ninja!"_

"_Oh very well… but consider me putting it back as your gift, alright? Now close your eyes."_

"_Yeah, sure! Just please do it, please!"_

_With a wave of his hand, the Sandaime dismissed the genjutsu, revealing the building to be intact and unchanged. Naruto opened his eyes, and upon confirming that it was still there, began shouting out of joy – he didn't accidentally ruin everything._

"_You should think before you make a wish, Naruto. Our dreams, desires and wishes can change the world, and we should use that power responsibly. As Hokage, you need to wish for the entire village, not just yourself."_

"_I will, I will! I'll be just as cool a ninja as you, believe it!"_

_The Third sighed. At least it was a lovely day._

Yep, definitely cheated.

"…"

There was a rustle, like someone moving through foliage. Considering that there wasn't a shade of green for what felt like kilometers of trekking, Naruto immediately tensed up and withdrew into the shadows.

A figure… no, a person. Who was she?

* * *

Sasuke read the name aloud. He couldn't help himself:

"Makina _Uchiha_, head researcher."

Wasn't every Uchiha… exterminated… by that man?

It still sent chills down his spine, recalling that night. Everyone was dead, every single man woman and child… everyone but him. But not every Uchiha was in the village that night – some were out on missions.

Itachi hunted them down, too. Not right away, but quickly enough that not a single one made it back to the village… whoever this woman was, she was part of the Whirlpool village at the time of its' destruction.

There's no way she could've survived the tragedy, then, since she was dead long before it ever happened. In some way, it was merciful – better to die than to see everyone dead in the streets, to accidentally step into puddles of their blood, so carelessly spilt by your own brother…

He grit his teeth, flipping more pages. The science of the research was beyond him, but a cursory investigation spoke of some kind of genetic experiment, or perhaps analysis.

Then it caught his eye – a wall safe, door slightly ajar. It was full to the brim with scrolls, each and every one of them carrying an Uchiha wax seal. He wasted no time in clearing up a desk and chair, stacking all the scrolls by chronological order, starting with the oldest one:

_Research credit granted. Topic of research: The Sharingan._

"_I've finally managed to talk Yoshiro into granting me enough staff to start my research into our own genetic heritage. Renzo hasn't yet developed his, Mikan has regular Sharingan, and I have my own Mangekyo, though I'm hesitant to use them in any way."_

Research into the Sharingan? Why? The clan already knew everything about it…

"_My grandmother, back when I was still in Konoha, used to say that the Uchiha are a cursed clan. Most called her a senile old woman with too much time on her hands, but I was a young girl, so I thought I knew better and went to talk to her. She spoke of this curse – a Curse of Hatred, which was supposedly destined to destroy the Uchiha clan."_

Curse of Hatred… it sounded familiar, but it must've been an old memory. Wasn't that supposed to be a tall tale spun by the Hyuga some decades ago in an attempt to deface the clan and gain political traction?

"…_I had to do it. I checked Azai's medical records, before his execution. The blood work was all wrong – too much hormones, some of which we couldn't identify. For a man of his age, it was unnatural… and strangely fitting. What we did find could possibly spur hateful, aggressive behavior. Maybe grandmother's stories had some truth to them after all."_

Barely finding the time to take a breath, Sasuke flipped over to the next scroll.

"_There's more to being an Uchiha than clan discipline and the Sharingan. Even without the ocular evolution, tests show a marked superiority in processing visual data when compared to a shinobi with no bloodline ability. This raises an important question – if all Uchiha have the same potential, why is it that only those who experience intense emotional situations can unlock their abilities?"_

This woman researched the Sharingan… for the Whirlpool village? What kind of place was this, that it could turn an Uchiha away from her clan? Through all their history, it was the Uchiha that had the least shinobi go rogue, their strong family ties and culture of loyalty to one's kin keeping them together through whatever came their way.

Yet she writes down knowledge as dangerous as this so freely…

"_Usage of the Mangekyo creates long-term damage to the ocular nerve, eventually rendering the user blind in the eye that uses the granted ability. Granted abilities supposedly vary between each Uchiha, only keeping some kind of theme in specific families. My own ability is a technique that subjectively slows the passage of time, driving my senses to unnatural levels of ability. With the proper grip, I can 'flip' though a book and read it within seconds, for example. Compared to the stories of old, this is a benign ability."_

And another one…

"_The Rinnegan, knows as the exalted eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths… They're merely a evolution of the Sharingan! It makes sense… after all, the story of the God Tree was on the Uchiha stone tablet, one of the clan's most well-guarded possessions! It's only one-half of the 'recipe' as it may be, but all the same, it's a staggering breakthrough! _

_Even if I did return to Konoha now, the clan would execute me for the heresy of translating the tablet and sharing its contents with outsiders. Best not return, there is war on the horizon, and people are just waiting for the triggering event."_

The war… it was the beginning of the end for the Uchiha clan. It was the death of the Nidaime that triggered their isolation from the rest of the village, after all…

"_I've received a letter from Mikan, from the front lines. She has awoken the Mangekyo… and yet, no one has died to trigger that event. In fact, it was her own near-death that seems to be the cause. The implications of this are… impossible. There is no Uchiha that can stabilize the Mangekyo without a traumatic experience – biologically, it shouldn't be possible._

_The stress of tragedy triggers some of our atypical hormones, which serve to create the necessary connections between the brain and the chakra network. Having those connections established without the aid of such hormones… it would be a permanent and unstoppable drain on one's chakra, surely fatal."_

The last one wasn't sealed properly. The insignia was there, but the wax didn't seem to hold both sides of the scroll:

"_I've used a basic fuin formula to transfer all our research to this scroll, in the hopes that a future generation can put our knowledge to better use. The Whirlpool will fall by day's end; I will seal the safe."_

"…"

What could he say?

* * *

**Lots of fact-establishing here. **

**Next chapter might go back to Orochimaru (who is quickly shaping into a favorite of mine), or it might just keep going with this storyline.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
